Adýnama Tha Kerdísei:Weak Shall Win
by Chidsengan
Summary: Heroes are the people everyone admires,trusts,and swoons over.They aren't a bunch of orphans and peasants who don't know when to quit.With everything everyone holds dear in the balance,though,the bravest of heroes might just be found in those orphans and peasants,along with a few royals who don't follow rich-person protocal.Middle-Ages Beyblade.Enjoy,please! I beg you,no flames!
1. Chapter 1:Me Megáli Dýnami

**Chidsengan:So...here's a new story from perhaps the person who's the worst writer on fanfiction ever...me! Yet I still continue to torture all of you...I'm so sorry! Anyway, for this fanfic, I decided to turn to the wonderful world of Beyblade Metal Masters to base it upon...with a twist. See,after reading the fanfic 'Galleon's War' (by the ever-talented 's a great story!), I decided that I, too, wanted to delve into the depths of my insane mind and write a Beyblade M.M. fanfic that takes place back in Medieval times... with modern-day lingo, of course, since talking like Shakespeare kind of confuses me (no offense,Will...)! I suppose this is the part where I should say 'please review', but, instead, I'm going to say this... to everyone who reads this story, please, please, PLEASE... I beg of you... check out the stories written by these following authors:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**SiOmniFicta**

**Chidsengan:If you don't review my story, that's fine (even though I'd really like for you to), but please do read and review the authors' stories listed above! I swear, you won't regret it! And also, I'd like to dedicate this story to dreamlily, my Beyblade buddy (not that it's good enough to be dedicated to such a talented author). Now... before I forget... time for the disclaimer! ZEO!**

**(Snaps fingers and Zeo appears from out of nowhere)**

**Zeo:What am I-?**

**Chidsengan:Zeo, say hi to everyone!**

**Zeo:Umm... hi... everyone ?**

**Chidsengan:**

**Now offer the disclaimer and the apology!**

**Zeo:Uh... well, Chidsengan doesn't own the characters used in this story. If she did, I'd be in trouble...**

**Chidsengan:*hugs him* You are! You're in the story!**

**Zeo:*raises eyebrows* I AM ?**

**(Chidsengan hands him the script, which he reads)**

**Chidsengan:Also, I'd like to apologize for my shabby writing skills and whatever mistakes may be in this story. It just so happens that this website tries to correct my mistakes and ends up riddling it with errors, instead. Also, if anyone would like to make any suggestions, please, go ahead! I'll try to use them all! I hope you enjoy!**

**Zeo:(horrified) I'M A PEASEANT ?!**

**(Chidsengan looks over at him, smiles briefly at audience, then lunges at Zeo to put duct tape over his mouth)**

**Chidsengan:SPOILERS! (credit for that idea goes to my BFF FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r)**

* * *

**Note:Some of the words in this story that don't sound English aren't. They're Greek. The meanings of the words are below:**

_Asteri-Star_

_Peproméno-Destiny_

_Metallo-Metal (duh)_

_Zitianos-Beggars_

_Epithymíes-Wishes_

_Thánatos-Death_

_Fonáxe-Cries_

_Ákardos-Heartless_

**Note:When these '*******' appear, it symbolizes a story tansition...**

* * *

With great power comes great responsibility, so it's said.

One can only wonder, however, if those with great power are really those to take on that responsibility...

Who is to say that the king who lives in the castle with his maids and servants waiting on him hand and foot is more apt to handle responsibility than the poor tailor who lives not so very far away from the castle, who works day and night to make ends meet for his family ?

How is it to be known that a peasant who has worked all his life is more ready to handle responsibility than the princess sitting in her parlor room... the princess who's told of heroic knights who braved the worst of situations.

Would you rather trust your life to a knight, who would defend you for honor, or the baker, who's always treated you as if you were family and gives you free cookies whenever you visit his shop ? Or perhaps, maybe, both ?

These were the questions that were clouding the mind of the young Kenta , who was staring longingly at the gigantic castle that shimmered beneath the dimming sunlight of late afternoon as he sat on a large boulder just near the forest's edge.

The boy rested his elbows on his knees and gazed at it, chin in his hands, sighing dreamily.

The famed Asteri Palace was the pride and joy of the country of Peproméno...'the land of destiny', as it was known throughout other lands...

And Asteri Palace was a place that, just by looking at it, you could feel as if anything could and would happen...just like destiny.

Asteri Palace was sculpted from tons and tons of beautiful metallo crystal, a substance that's pure, crystalline form was overlaid with a clear, invisible, unbreakable metal... so when the rays of the sun hit it, it sparkled just like what it's name implied...thousands, no, millions, of beautiful stars.

The time of day it sparkled most was around 3:00 p.m...which was at that moment...and, needless to say, Asteri Palace was shimmering in all it's brilliance and beauty...making Kenta sigh with even more desire behind it to one day make it to the palace...even if it was as a servant to the royals.

"Kenta, what are you doing ?"a voice snapped him from his thoughts.

Kenta jumped slightly, then glanced over his shoulder to see his older friend, Gingka, standing behind him.

Gingka had bright brown eyes and hair as red as a flame... and a smile that was so bright that it could almost put Asteri Palace to shame... almost...

He had been one of Kenta's best friends for as far back as the younger boy could remember, and he had sort of come to view him as an older brother of sorts... even though anyone could tell you that Kenta acted more mature than Gingka did most of the time despite being the younger of the two.

"Umm... nothing..."Kenta answered his friends's question, tearing his eyes away from Asteri Palace and running a hand through his bright, green hair.

"Well, 'nothing' sure takes a lot of time..."Gingka said."You know, we're running late for it as it is..."Kenta sighed.

"Yes, Gingka..."he replied obediently."Well, then, let's go! The others are waiting for us!"

"Alright..."As Kenta turned to follow his friend to the place they were supposed to meet the others in their group, he took another, longing glance back at Asteri was he kidding ?A person like him would never have even made it past the front gates...

Kenta and Gingka walked through the forest to their rendezvous point, walking over mossy rocks, wading through streams, and crawling under bushes to get there.

Zitianos Forest was as well known for it's beauty as it was for its forest was known to house some of the most dangerous creatures to have ever been known, and, many said, mythological creatures, like pegasi, though Kenta and Gingka had yet to see any.

To them, Zitianos Forest was home to much stranger creatures... them and their group.

Their 'group' was a small one... only six of them were in it... all of them orphans who's parents had either died, been separated from them, or, in the case of one of them... had abandoned them as a baby.

Kenta was one of the youngest and, hence, was the one who was pitied the most because of it. Everyone always saw him as 'the poor dear' or 'the dear little Angel' who everyone felt sorry for because he was so good-natured and his parents had died when he was only four. Despite his past, however, Kenta was hardly one to be deterred. He had dreams... and big ones at that, too. He wanted to become a knight for the king, the brave ones that he had heard stories about, and dreamt of the day when he, too, would gain the praise of the people of Peproméno and the lands beyond... the day he would be able to ride into town on the most magnificent stallion with merits as plentiful as the stars in the gallexies (yeah, he kind of had a thing with stars).

Gingka, on the other hand, wanted none of that... the fortune nor the fame. To him, his wealth would be in him being, one day, able to help those that were poor live better lives. Unlike the rest of their little group, Gingka was the only one who had a parent... or so he thought. And that was his father, General Ryo, who was off fighting overseas. Ever since the general had been reported MIA seven years ago, however, Gingka had been classified as an orphan an had been brushed aside just like every orphan was in Peproméno. Gingka never once gave up hope that his father would be found, and when that day came, he planned to greet him as a son General Ryo would be proud of.

Yuu, Kenta's best friend, probably, and the other youngest in the group, was a high-spirited, optimistic boy who was always trying to keep his friends' spirits up. It was Yuu, also, who had first fueled Kenta's love of royalty and desire to be noble on day. Yuu, unlike his companions, had been born of royal blood. His family had been the rulers of a neighboring country, Epithymíes, until the country had been attacked and overtaken by their enemies, The Thánatos. The king and queen had fought valiantly, but, in the end, they died for their country, leaving Yuu alone in the world. Technically, though, Yuu was still a prince, and, really, the official heir to the throne of Epitymíes, so he had no plans of giving up any time soon... and planned to one day return to his home and rule it just like his parents had... justly and kindly.

Tsubasa was another story. Tsubasa was one of the older ones in the group, but he barely had relationships with his companions that one would call 'close'. And that was something everyone respected. Why was that ? Because, Tsubasa had been separated by war from his parents when he was three, and had been held captive by The Thánatos for five years before he managed to barely escape. He had almost lost his life many times after that before he one day arrived in Zitianos forest, exhausted, and was saved by, as he said, a Pegasus. Right... was everyone's disbelieving answer to that one. But nevertheless, they had no real qualms with Tsubasa... except when his darker side took over and he went ballistic. But that had only happened twice before, though... and no one expected it to happen again. That being because Tsubasa often spent his days by himself, talking with the gentler wildlife of the forest and trying to decide which path his life would one day take.

Masamune was the fifth member of the group. Like Tsubasa, he had been separated from his parents when the small village he had lived in had been taken over, and he had spent most of his life wandering the world. He was the most recent addition to the group, having only joined them not even a whole year earlier, but his unbroken enthusiasm and unquenchable thirst for the good life was something that no one could argue was refreshing. No matter what, Masamune never thought twice about his dream to be the best hero in the world... and he never backed down in the face of a battle, or anything else, for that matter. Sure, he was loud, proud, and maybe even a little obnoxious at times, but that was exactly why everyone loved him.

Masamune's personality couldn't have been more different, however, from that of the unofficial leader of the group...Kyoya.

Kyoya was one of the oldest of the group, but that was hardly the reason why he was the leader. He was the leader because no one on, many were willing to bet, on the face of the planet was more stubborn than he was. And while his stubbornness often got him in trouble, it was also the very thing that kept he and his little group alive. It was he who they relied on to feed them, to get clothes for them, and to find the safe spots to sleep for the night. Most of the time, that included stealing, but since Kyoya had never been taught the difference between right and wrong, his moral compass was slightly tilted. His parents had abandoned him as a baby, and the woman who had taken him in after finding him in an alleyway, was imprisoned, and he was taken to serve as a slave for The Thánatos when he was three. He escaped soon after and had spent his entire life on the run from authorities and the like. Other than that, however, the rest of them knew absolutely nothing about Kyoya's past... other than that he didn't want to talk about it... AT ALL.

They didn't question Kyoya's wishes.

Truth was, they wouldn't even know how to begin to question him, because they wouldn't even know how to begin to survive without him.

Even Tsubasa, who was probably the second most adept at survival, paled in comparison to their unofficial leader, and none of them wanted to think of what would happen to them without Kyoya around.

Yes, they may have feared him... but they also admired him... which meant they didn't ask questions when he made up his mind about something.

And, while they didn't know why they respected his wishes, be it from fear or admiration, all they knew was that they just did...

Because, more than anything, more than the fact that he was the one who fed, clothed, and protected them... it was the fact that Kyoya was Kyoya... and NOBODY went against Kyoya's wishes...

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Kenta and Gingka finally arrived at the clearing where the rest their group was already gathered, each in their own little worlds.

Yuu was talking to Masamune, who seemed to be much more interested in the shapes of the clouds rolling by overhead, Tsubasa was feeding an injured eaglet he had been looking after since he'd found it had fallen from it's nest almost a week ago, and Kyoya was resting against the trunk of a tree, though the expression on his face made it clear he was anything but asleep.

"Sorry we're late, everybody!"Gingka exclaimed cheerfully as he and Kenta walked towards their companions.

Yuu was the first to greet them, per usual, and abandoned his sitting position to instead race and give Gingka and Kenta hugs.

"Gingky! Kenji!"he called them by his affectionate nicknames for them, throwing his arms around them fondly.

Masamune quirked an amused eyebrow as a small smirk played on his lips.

"Why so late ? You two get lost on the way here ?"he teased them, all of them well aware that each of them could easily find their way through the woods to their meeting spot blindfolded if they had to.

"Yeah, right..."Gingka laughed, prying Yuu off of his waist."The only kind of 'lost' either one of us got was getting lost in our own thoughts..."

"It was my fault..."Kenta said."I went to go look at Asteri Palace, and-"

Tsubasa glanced away from the eaglet in his hands and turned his attention to Kenta.

"Kenta, you know wandering too far from our group's dangerous..."he told his younger friend gently."We have to try and stick together, now more than ever with our enemies' numbers increasing and talks that the war's growing stronger each day..."

Kenta's eyes found the ground as he scuffed his foot against it.

"I know, Tsubasa..."he said quietly."It's just that-"

"Being on our own is hard enough as it is..."Tsubasa continued."Resources are scarce... Autumn's almost upon us... and we face danger everyday. Our lives hang in the balance every second... every breath we take could be our last..."

Masamune couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

"Melodramatic much ?"he said flatly.

"I know, Tsubasa..."Kenta weakly protested."But, I-"

"Unless we stay together, we could very well end up in trouble..."Tsubasa went on."Or worse... we could end up at the mercy of Fonáxe..."

At Tsubasa's last statement, everyone froze in terror for a split second and a shudder was sent down everyone's spines.

Fonáxe...

Fonáxe was the second-in-command of the entire Thánatos Army, a former general to The Konzern Family, the royal family of Peproméno. A tragic accident had scarred Fonáxe, however, and he had switched sides... becoming a horrible enemy and one of the most esteemed of the enemies at that... second to only the leader of the entire army, Ákardos.

Either way, neither Fonáxe nor Ákardos were people you would use in conjunction with the word 'mercy'.

While Ákardos was the one who led the army, it was Fonáxe who did the dirtier part of the job... it was he who rounded up orphans and drove them like slaves for their army... it was he who provided them with torture and just enough food and water to keep them alive... it was he who had been both Kyoya and Tsubasa's superior in the terrible days of their pasts...

And it was he who they, or at least Tsubasa, still feared.

Kenta was quiet for a moment... silently debating how to address Tsubasa in a way that wouldn't send his friend into tremors as could very easily happen when Fonáxe was the topic.

As none came to mind, he decided to just bow out and put Tsubasa at ease.

"I'll be more careful, Tsubasa..."Kenta promised."I'm sorry..."

Tsubasa seemed to relax just a bit more as he smiled gently and turned his attention back to the eaglet, but there was still a look of uncertainty gleaming in his honey-brown eyes that showed his fears were far from assuaged.

"Are you done with the chit-chat, ladies ?"Kyoya's voice broke through the brief moment of awkward silence as everyone turned their attentions to him.

Their unofficial leader glanced at them.

"We're already running behind schedule enough as it is..."he reminded them.

Everyone nodded in agreement and pushed all thoughts of Fonáxe,The Thánatos, and Ákardos from their minds to focus on a more prominent issue at hand...

Their daily meeting.

Each day, the six of them would gather in the same place to tally up their food supply, share the latest news about town concerning the happenings about the lands, and, in instances like these when the changing of seasons was concerned, to talk over strategies of how to survive through them.

Most of the time, there wasn't much to report at the meetings, but no one argued with having them because, in a strange way that they couldn't describe, it provided them each with a feeling of stagnant security... and in the ever-turbulent world they lived in, any sense of security was one that was welcomed with open arms.

"It goes without saying..."Kyoya started."That Autumns are never easy in Peproméno..."

Everyone bit their lower lips worriedly.

That DID go without saying.

Autumns in Peproméno were just as bad as the Winters...

The days and nights were often filled with snow, and even if they weren't, they were always cold... freezing... miserable...

Not only was freezing to death an imminent danger, so was starvation... and it was also then that the shopkeepers and merchants of town started to keep higher security on those who looked to steal their goods to survive...

Which just happened to be their little group.

To put it simply, Autumns in Peproméno were the pits.

"So, how're we going to survive...?"Yuu asked innocently."We barely did last year..."

No one said a single word to answer that comment.

There wasn't a single one of them who wanted to remember the last Autumn... the Autumn where they had practically died from cold and starvation before an elderly lady who sold herbs in the village had taken them in before they could (that same lady had been severely punished for asissting them and was placed in prison and her house burned to the ground).

"Well, we're not going to survive with the rags we've got now..."Kyoya stated simply as they group glanced down at their clothing, which were threadbare and worn ragged."So, we're going to have to go 'shopping'. Tsubasa, any news ?"

Tsubasa nodded.

"I heard that a merchant's coming to town to sell his garments in town a little later today..."he said."Apparently, things for the Autumn weather..."

Kyoya nodded.

"Good..."he said, turning to the other."I'll going to head down to town to get some... Gingka, you keep watch from your post, tell me when he arrives the minute you see him ride into Peproméno..."

"Got it!"Gingka saluted in agreement.

"That should cover us for the clothing..."Kyoya mused."And now, for food..."-he poured out his small satchel onto the ground-"Let's see what we've got..."

The others did as they were told and dumped their own food satchels out.

The results weren't very good.

Between the six of them, they had only a couple berries, a stale crust of bread, a few walnuts, and what was left of what had been a stolen half-a-pound of cheese.

"We're almost out of food, Kyoya..."Masamune stated.

"I can see that, Masamune... I've got eyes, too, you know..."their unofficial leader spat back.

He breathed in a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright... here's the deal... I'll score us some food from town..."he explained."But in the meantime, save what we've got. We're going to need to conserve all we can if we want to survive to see another Spring."

Everyone nodded as Kyoya got to his feet.

"Alright then. Suit up and let's get going. Gingka, keep watch. Kenta, Yuu, see if you can find anything else to eat in the forest. Masamune, go with them and make sure they don't get into trouble. Tsubasa, put that fuzzball (the eaglet) away already and look like you want to live. You're with me. As soon as the merchant gets here, we're heading out..."he ordered them.

Everyone stood and immediately set out to do what they had to.

Gingka climbed to his 'post'... the highest branch of the tallest tree in the forest which overlooked Peproméno and all the land around it.

Yuu held tightly to their satchels and told to Masamune to hurry up as the older boy fumbled to pull out a spiky bur that had gotten stuck to his foot.

Tsubasa placed the eaglet in a safe bed of grass and twigs that served as a makeshift nest in the knot of a tree before patting it on the head affectionately and getting ready to head into town, and Kyoya sat back and closed his eyes... once again, not sleeping, but thinking out a way to get what their group needed without getting caught.

And as Kenta watched his companions, he came to a decision on what he had been pondering before as he had gazed at Asteri Palace...

Which was that people in places that had no power weren't always so inept to take on great responsibility... because what him and his companions were all were doing to survive...

THAT was something Kenta couldn't picture ANY person in a place of power being able to do...

* * *

**Chidsengan:Well, there's chapter one! I know, it was horrible and you hate me now, but I hope you all liked it! (thinks it over for a moment) Wait, that doesn't really make any sense, does it...? How can it be horrible and I still hold out hope that you liked it...oh, no! It must be so horrible that you DIDN'T like it!**

**(Zeo keeps reading the script for the fanfic)**

**Zeo:I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME A PEASANT!**

**Chisengan:(stops panicking for a moment) Your point ?**

**Zeo:YOU MADE JULIAN KONZERN RICH!**

**Chidsengan:No...**

**Zeo:O.o**

**Chisengan:I made the whole of Team Excalibur rich!**

**Zeo:O.O**

**Chidsengan:(innocently) What ?**

**Zeo:YOU MADE THEM RICH BUT ME POOR ?! AND WHAT ABOUT RYUUGA ?! HOW COME HE'S-MMPHMMPHMMMPHMMPHMM!"**

**(Chidsengan hugs him hard and bury his head in her arms, muffling his voice)**

**Chidsengan:Well, everyone'll see soon enough! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy, please! :)**

**(Zeo breaks free from her grasp)**

**Zeo:POOR ?! WHY ME ?! WHY ME ?! WHY ME-HEE-HEEEEEEEEE ?!**


	2. Spathiá Kai Aspídes:Swords and Shields

**Chidsengan:And here's chapter two... the chapter where we introduce some of the rich people in the story!**

**Zeo:A PEASANT! HOW COULD YOU ?!**

**Chidsengan: -_- ... Anyway, how about a little Julian Konzern for the road ?**

**(Julian appears)**

**Julian:What do you need me for ?**

**Chidsengan:Oh, nothing, it's just that this chapter's where you're introduced!**

**Julian:O...kay...**

**Zeo:Is he a peasant, TOO ?**

**Chidsengan:Actually, he's the prince! And Wales and Sophie are twin brother and sister... and Julian's cousins!**

**Julian and Zeo:O.O**

**Chidsengan:I know! Isn't it grand ?!**

**Zeo:A PRINCE ?!**

**Chidsengan:Julian, disclaimer, if you would...**

**Julian:Fine. Chidsengan doesn't happen to own the characters used in this fanfic...**

**Chidsengan:And I'd also like to say that this story is also dedicated to my BFF and sister FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r as well as dreamlily... not to mention DrangonFang2011 and the guest reviewer Darknessules! You guys rock! You're all awesome and make my world go round! Please enjoy this chappie! I'm sorry if it's poorly written!**

**Zeo:A PEASANT ?!**

**Chidsengan:Ignore him...**

* * *

To say that Julian Konzern was good at sword-fighting was like saying that the grass was purple.

It simply wasn't true.

The truth was, Julian Konzern, the only heir to Peproméno's throne, wasn't GOOD at sword-fighting... he was the BEST there was at it... and that was a cold, hard fact.

He was a prodigy, a genius, an heir worthy of the Konzern family name and of the throne;he had first started sword-fighting when he was four and was defeating the best in Peproméno and the bordering lands by the next year.

Julian was what everyone thought of him and even more.

He was a prince.

He was a prodigy.

He was a genius.

He was an heir worthy of the throne.

He was the best.

But of more importance than any of that was the fact that he was much more than all those things...

He was a Konzern.

For years, The Konzern family name had been known not only as royalty, but for the fact that they were the best at everything they tried.

The words 'defeat', 'failure', and 'loss' weren't in The Konzern family's vocabulary... and they never had been.

Everything they ever tried they had always won at... they were unbeatable.

As if that weren't enough, Julian was said to be even better than all his predecessors... and if his predecessors hadn't known anything about what it was like to lose at anything, than Julian definitely didn't.

Not only did he not know what it was like to lose AT something... he didn't know what it was like to lose anything, either.

Little did he know, however, as he sparred with his cousin, Wales, that that would all, and very soon, change for him... "Ow!"Wales cried out in pain as Julian's fabled sword, Black Excalibur, nicked his wrist.

Julian stopped for a moment to let his cousin look at his scraped wrist and smirked ever-so-smugly.

"What's the matter ? Giving up so easily ?"the price teased, snickering just the slightest.

"It's not funny!"Wales retorted, cradling his wrist."That was a cheap shot, Julian!"

"Wrong, my friend..."Julian responded snarkily, piercing Black Excalibur into the ground and crossing his arms over his chest."That was a WINNING shot! Had you been the enemy and not my cousin, you would have been known as 'Wales the One-Armed Fighter' right now!"

Wales scowled at his cousin, then shook his head in defeat.

"Let's just take a break, alright, Julian ?"he asked.

Julian didn't entertain him with a reply, but he yanked his sword from the dirt and slung it over his left shoulder and began to head toward the palace terrace in response and Wales followed at his heels.

"How do you ever expect to be the best if you keep taking breaks ?"Julian baited his cousin, taking off his chest-plate armor and tossing it to one of the many nearby servants."You have zero determination, you know that, right ?"

Wales growled under his breath a bit, but managed to keep a level tone of voice when he spoke to Julian.

"It's not that I lack determination..."he started, sitting down in a chair.

"It's just that... I don't know, Julian... just... what's all this training for, anyway ?"

"Hmm ? What do you mean ?"

"I MEAN what are we training FOR, exactly ?"Wales answered his cousin."Look around you. We live in a palace. We have servants. Our clothes are made from silk. There isn't any danger in miles of here!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Wales..."Julian remarked."That new kitchen-boy, Benkei, seems to enjoy food just a little TOO much. Who knows if we're in danger of him eating our dinners...?"

Wales grit his teeth hard.

"I'm serious, Julian!"he snapped at his cousin.

Sure, he recognized what an amazing talent Julian was... and being his cousin, he admired him beyond words (he actually had to stop himself from kissing the ground Julian walked upon sometimes)... but Julian had always been so uncaring about the world outside of Asteri Palace that it made Wales' blood boil sometimes.

"Aren't you even SLIGHTLY curious as to what's going on the outside world ?"Wales queried."Doesn't it bother you that you've never even stepped foot outside of the palace ? Don't you care ?"

Julian opened his mouth to answer when Wales' twin sister, Sophie, headed out to the terrace, carrying a tray of fruit for her brother and cousin.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in..."Julian began."I thought you were in the middle of a music lesson, Sophie."

Sophie looked at her cocky cousin emotionlessly.

"I was..."she responded."But it didn't go very fact, I quit. I swear, I wouldn't be able to play the flute to save my life..."

"And you just give up ?"Julian inquired."Where's that fighting spirit that you should have inherited from your talented cousin ?"

"I have no plans to fight today..."Sophie responded flatly."Especially not with you..."

Julian plucked an apple off the plate and took a bite of it, then shrugged.

"Because you know you'd lose..."he said coolly.

Sophie rolled her eyes, setting the tray on the table.

While Sophie loved her cousin, there were times when she hated him, too. And the thing she probably hated the most about him was the fact that he turned everything into a competition. Even when they teased one another, he couldn't seem to see past the fact that they were only being playful with eachother and ended up turning their harmless fun into glib statements and the like. Probably why he didn't have many friends, she had concluded more than once before.

"Ow..."Wales whined from behind them, stroking his injured wrist as Sophie turned her attention to him.

"Are you okay ?"she asked, kneeling besides her brother and taking a good look at it.

"I'm fine..."Wales answered, shooting a glare at Julian.

"When did you get this ?"Sophie queried.

"Compliments of Prince Julian..."Wales said bitterly.

Sophie's sights were instantly on the prince, her eyes narrowed as Julian just shrugged.

"He got in the way."he said simply."Maybe if he paid as much attention to training as he does to his hair, he'd be more likely to dodge my attacks."

"Hey! You're one to talk about hair, blondie!"Wales spat back, but winced in pain when his sister squeezed down knowingly on his scrape.

"It looks fine... but, still..."she told him,tearing off a strip of her dress and wrapping it around her brother's wrist."Be more careful from now on, okay ?"

"But-"

"Just do it."Sophie said sternly, sending Wales a look that read 'don't go there'.

Wales quieted down, but he still pouted a tad.

He knew Sophie was right.

Julian, Sophie, and he himself may have been cousins, but they all had been raised as if they were brothers and sister. Wales and Sophie's parents had died when they were only babies... they had no real memory of them whatsoever... and it was Julian's father, the king, who had taken in his niece and nephew and raised them as his own. Being raised with Julian had made the twins as thick as thieves with him, and they knew him better than any person in the entirety of Peproméno and the lands beyond. The two of them also knew painfully well that it was pointless to argue with Julian because they always lost. Because, even in arguments, Julian just had to be the best, second to none.

"Fine..."Wales muttered to upease his sister."You win..."

Sophie sighed and smiled gently at her brother while Julian polished his famed sword and glanced at Sophie.

"You're odd for royalty, Sophie..."Julian stated, grabbing her attention."You bring others food instead of the other way around... you tear your clothes to tend to injuries... you can't even play an instrument. Are you SURE you're even of royal blood ?"

Sophie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"If I order to have you beheaded will THAT answer your question ?"she answered him.

Julian couldn't help but smile.

"Now there's that fight I was looking for before..."he said triumphantly.

Their banter was interrupted by the sound of trumpets in the distance and the galloping of approaching hooves... not to mention the cheers of nearly everyone in the palace, servant or otherwise.

"King Konzern has returned!"one cried.

"King Konzern!"cried another.

"Long live King Konzern!"many others exclaimed.

At hearing his beloved father's name,Julian's personality became that of a ten-year-old boy rather than his nineteen-year-old self and he was on his feet in an instant, taking off running to greet his father through the Asteri Palace as Wales and Sophie followed his lead.

"Father!"Julian shouted."Father!"

King Konzern had just barely stepped foot in the house when he was almost pushed out the doors again when his only son lunged himself onto him in a huge embrace.

"Oh, Julian!"his father laughed, returning the hug."I'm glad to see you, too!"

Julian looked up at his father and smiled.

"Did you bring anything from your visit, father ?"he asked."Spoils ? Garments ? Jewels ?"

"Foreign delicacies ?"Wales added hopefully as he and Sophie walked to their uncle's side.

King Konzern laughed in his booming laugh as he held his son by his right shoulder and Wales by his left and smiled at Sophie.

"All good questions, young ones! All that will be answered in due time! But, first, I'm afraid I need to catch my breath!"he answered.

Julian, Wales, and Sophie all fought back their enthusiasm as they walked with the king down the sprawling hallways of Asteri Palace, letting King Kozern have his turn to speak.

"Well, now, Julian... I take it your sword practice went well ?"he asked his son.

Julian bit back a proud scoff.

"Naturally..."he answered, trying not to let his pride show on his face.

"He nicked me!"Wales told the king, holding up his injured wrist for King Konzern to see.

"Not on purpose..."Julian said.

"Oh, I'm sure!"Wales responded sarcastically, but King Konzern clapped his shoulder.

"Now, now, Wales... you know that you and Julian are like brothers. He'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally..."the kind reassured him.

Wales relaxed a bit, then King Konzern smiled mischievously.

"But, maybe if you spent more time practicing your sword-fighting than you did fixing your hair, you'd be able to dodge Julian's attacks!"he said teasingly.

Wales burned a bright red from embarrassment as Julian smirked.

"That's what I said!"he agreed.

King Konzern turned his attention to Sophie and tugged on her hair affectionately.

"And how did the lady of the household do with her studies ?"he queried her.

Sophie shrugged slightly.

"Well, I'm fluent in French now, know how to sew, and I still can't play an instrument..."she answered.

King Konzern smiled.

"Is that so ?"he queried."Well, I suppose that I can expect a warm cloak for Christmas this year... made from the warmest of material from France that you ordered yourself!"he said lightly.

"Just as long as I don't have to pay by playing the flute..."Sophie muttered.

King Konzern laughed again and Sophie cracked just a ghost of a smile.

"My dear, you'll be just fine!"he said whimsically.

The four of them continued to walk, when, suddenly, the king sighed.

"Oh, all of you..."he began."So young... so full of life and innocence... Bless your hearts. If only more people were out there like you, then perhaps..."

He stopped short when he saw that all three of them were staring at him, confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

King Konzern laughed in another moment to quell their ponders of why he had suddenly began to act so differently and tried to regain his cheerfulness.

"Well, I would say it's almost time for dinner now, wouldn't you ?"he asked them."Which means that, if I were you, Wales, I'd go ahead and make sure you get your wrist looked at, just in case. And Sophie, you might want to go with him just in case he gets...scared..."

Everyone had a good chortle at that...except for Wales.

"I don't get scared!"he said stubbornly."I'm fearless!"

Sophie shook her head with a smile before shoving Wales off in the direction of the private physician of the palace.

"Come on, Wales..."she said."It could get infected, you know. The doctor may even have to put some leeches on it..."

"LEECHES ?!"Wales screeched in terror as his sister all but dragged him away, leaving King Konzern and Julian alone.

Once King Konzern was sure they had left, the two fell into a chilling silence, one that caused Julian to look at his father worriedly.

"Father... is something the matter ?"he asked, concerned.

King Konzern didn't reply.

Instead, he gestured to his son to follow him.

"Come with me, Julian..."he said.

"What is it, father ?"Julian queried as they headed to one of the balconies of Asteri Palace.

"I want to show you something..."the king responded, leading his son to the largest balcony that overlooked the entire land of Peproméno.

They were silent for a moment before King Konzern spoke.

"Son... what do you see ?"he asked Julian.

Julian looked around and shrugged.

" .The ..."he answered, perplexed.

"Why ?"

King Konzern looked at his son.

"You know that one day, this'll all be yours..."he said."And it'll be you who'll rule Peproméno and it's people..."

Julian said nothing and instead just stared at his father questioningly... wondering what he could be talking about.

After what felt like a millennium of silence for both of them, King Konzern looked out at the land of Peproméno and sighed heavily.

"Julian..."he began."I'm leaving...for quite a while...I don't know when I'll be back..."

Julian caught his breath and sighed in relief.

"Is that all ?"he asked."Because you were beginning to frighten me a bit. I mean, you've left before on trips... you just returned from one... and-"

"This one's different..."King Konzern said mysteriously."It's one that's filled with dangers..."

"That's no problem for a Konzern! Especially you! You could slay any danger with your bare hands!"Julian said confidently.

"No, this is different..."King Konzern insisted, and Julian's resolve wavered just the slightest.

"Father..."he said meekly.

King Konzern turned to his son and smiled sadly at him.

What he had wanted to tell him was just too painful to... he couldn't bring himself to... he couldn't bear to look into his only son's eyes and tell him that...he was leaving to fight in the frontlines of the war.

"Julian..."he began, pointing at Black Excalibur, which rested in it's sheath on Julian's waist."That sword... it's the sword of heroes. It's been passed down from generation through generation of The Konzern one day it will be you who will be the entruster...not the entrusted..."

Julian went to say something, but his father spoke again before he could.

"Remember this always, Julian..."he started."No matter what their rank in this world, be it royalty or peasant, a person is still a person. We're all just human beings in different types of roles. And in this world, there are two types of people. Some people are like swords... fighting tirlessly,slicing through every obstacle... bound to be marred and even broken eventually... but never wavering no matter are like shields...tools that are used to protect and ensure safety no matter how heavy or hard the attacks aimed at it may be... and it's strength inspires. Yes, those are the two types of people in the world... and most only exist as one of the two... But... a good king... must be both... a sword... and a shield. Never forget... that a sword cannot survive without a shield... and a shield cannot survive without a sword..."

Julian stared at King Konzern in perplexion for a moment, both of them silent, when King Konzern smiled at his son in a way that made it seem like their serious moment had never happened to begin with.

"Well, shall we see what the cooks have prepared for us ?"he queried."I'll tell you all about my marvelous journeys over dinner!"

Julian smiled uncertainly and nodded a bit as his father turned and headed back inside... but secretly, Julian was trying to understand what was going on.

Where was his father going ?

What had his father meant by 'this is different' ?

What had his father been trying to tell him ?

Father...

Father...

"Father..."Julian said quietly as he watched his father walk away.

* * *

**Chidsengan:And there's [the poorly written] chapter 2!**

**Julian:You're going to kill off my father, aren't you ?**

**Chidsengan:Maybe...maybe not. After all, if he dies, then that means your king. And I'm not so sure if I want a king with the same name as the one on the Madagascar movies...King Julien...**

**Julian:It's spelled differently...**

**Chidsengan:Still sounds the same... Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed... at least a little bit! I love you all, dear readers XD !**

**Zeo:A PEASANT ?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Chidsengan and Julian: -_- ...**


	3. Paliá Prósopa,Paliés Oulés

**Chidsengan:And here it is! The third [horribly written] chapter!**

**Zeo:Chidsengan still doesn't own the characters... but, apparently, she owns the rights to make ME a PEASANT and-MMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**(Ryuga appears from out of nowhere and tapes Zeo's mouth closed)**

**Chidsengan:Oh, and look! It's our special guest who makes his big debut in this chapter... everyone... welcome... RYUGA!**

**Ryuga:Uh, yeah... hi. Sorry if I seem a little OOC in this chapter. Chidsengan can't write worth a lick.**

**Chidsengan: -_-' ...**

**Ryuga:What ?! It's true.**

**Chidsengan:I know. That's why I'm sulking.**

**Ryuga:Big baby.**

**Chidsengan:Anyway, I'd like to thank my beloved sister and BFF FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r, as well as dreamlily, DragonFang2011, RoxasOtaku and the guest reviewers Allycat and Darknessrules (so sorry I spelled your name wrong the first time!). I'd just like to say thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement (I am unworthy!). Please enjoy... if it's possible!**

**Ryuga:It's not. She's a terrible writer.**

**Chidsengan:He's right! *cries hysterically***

* * *

"There... that's it. That cart right there..."

"Are you sure, Tsubasa ?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright, then. Just like we talked about. You give the signal, try not to look suspicious, and don't get nervous. This could be our only shot at ditching these old rags for new ones. If you panic, it could ruin everything... and if you ruin everything, then I'm making clothes out of your hair."

"Kyoya... it'll be alright. I promise I won't panic."

"Remember the bakery ?"

"Yes."

"So do I, and I wish I didn't. Just try not to do what you did there and we should be just fine. And by the way... you owe me a biscuit."

"I told you I'd pay you back for it... somehow."

"Whatever..."

Peeking out from the tree they were spying from, Kyoya nodded at Tsubasa in conclusion.

"Let's just get moving before something goes wrong or the cart leaves town..."he said.

Tsubasa gulped ucertainly, but nodded back and began to climb down the tree as quietly as possible...

As soon as he was on the ground again, he strode as casually as he could into town as Kyoya watched on, secretly Praying that Tsubasa would be able to pull off the plan like they had discussed.

It should have been simple enough... head into town, Tsubasa gives him the signal and serves as the distraction while Kyoya swiped the food and clothing that they needed, then they left... unnoticed and triumphant.

But Kyoya had to account for the fact that the person he was working with was TSUBASA... and he always felt a little uneasy about dragging Tsubasa along with his schemes.

It wasn't that he didn't like Tsubasa or anything like that... come to think about it, he was probably the most fond of him than the others in their little group, if you could say that Kyoya was fond of anyone...

Tsubasa was gentle and kind... he never picked fights and was always posing as the peacemaker among quarells...

To put it simply, Tsubasa had a good heart... a VERY good heart.

Sure, a lot of people did, but his was different.

His was pure... innocent... unassuming. And considering some of the things Tsubasa had lived through at such a relatively young age already, that was saying a lot. Unfortunately, it also made it relatively risky to bring him into the folds of Kyoya's 'crimes-for-survival' schemes. After swiping something from town, Tsubasa always felt guilty and ashamed of what he had done and even used to go as far as suggesting that he and his companions should RETURN the items they had stolen.

Granted, Kyoya would have been lying if he said that there wasn't any guilt that gnawed at his chest after stealing something from town, but he had told himself enough times that he was doing so for survival that it was alright that he had not only convinced himself of it, but also Gingka, Yu, Kenta, and Masamune, as well.

Tsubasa was different, however.

Even if he tried to convince himself that his stealing ensured his and his friends' survival, he still felt terribly about it. That's why on heists, he often became so nervous that he ended up messing up the plans and putting his friends in jeaprody of being caught stealing.

But while his kindness was sometimes his biggest downfall, by the same token, it was also his biggest strength, too, in a way.

Out of almost everyone in Peproméno, Tsubasa was one of the few that the townspeople trusted completely.

They knew he would never hurt someone intentionally, never be out for revenge, would never lie or cheat even if his life depended on it (being as he was always used as the distraction, too, he never stole, either). If Tsubasa said it, the townspeople were sure that they could trust it. If Tsubasa said it was okay, it must have been okay. If Tsubasa told them what to do, they'd do it. If Tsubasa announced that dressing like a banana was cool, then they would dress like bananas. If Tsubasa jumped off a cliff, then it must have been perfectly safe for them to do, too (Kyoya just hoped the day would never come that Tsubasa would go rogue and try to take over the world. If he did, he'd have an insto-army of people who trusted him who'd be willing to follow him anywhere).

People trusted Tsubasa.

And that was why, when pulling off bigger heists, Kyoya often brought him along to assist him... because, not only was Tsubasa the distraction, but he took all suspicion off of Kyoya. Because if TSUBASA was around, then all must be well with the world...

Unless, of course, Tsubasa messed things up do to his nerves.

That's why, as Tsubasa talked to the townspeople near the merchant's cart about something or other to distract them, Kyoya had his fingers crossed tightly that nothing went wrong like the LAST time he had brought Tsubasa along.

Let's just say the baker had banned them from coming anywhere within four feet of the shop again.

After waiting for what seemed like a lifetime, Kyoya finally saw Tsubasa give him the signal and he slid down the tree skillfully... then proceeded to quietly slink through town to his destination.

Had he not been breaking the law, you could have almost said that his movements were pretty graceful...He finally reached the merchant's cart and, taking a final glance around to make sure that nobody was watching him, he silently grabbed one garment... then another... and another from the back of the cart... taking a blanket and what looked like a few scarves, also.

Just as he was about to finish, as luck would have it, a nosy old woman who could barely hear what Tsubasa was saying to take an interest in it glanced around the town and spotted Kyoya, realized what he was doing, and started shouting:"THEIF! THEIF!" at the top of her lungs.

To be honest, Kyoya hadn't even been sure that old people could scream that loudly.

Before he had a chance to analyze it, however, authorities seemed to crawl out from every crevice in the town and set their sights on him... immediately chasing after him.

"We've got you this time, filth!"the head authority sneered, shaking his spiked club at Kyoya.

"Only if you can catch me!"he baited them, taking off in the opposite direction.

The head authority growled under his breath and turned to his underlings.

"Whatever you do, don't let the little brat get away!"he ordered then."Because whoever does, I'll personally escort you to the gallows!"

The others gulped just the slightest before they rocketed after Kyoya, zigging and zagging through the streets, racing over rooftops, and in between alleyways... the guards trailing far behind as Kyoya dodged the weapons that were thrown at him.

"Kyoya!"Tsubasa called to him worriedly.

Kyoya screeched to a stop and waved Tsubasa away.

"Get out of here!"he panted."Before they get you!"

"But... what about-?"

"Don't worry about me!"he cut Tsubasa off."They'll never be able to catch me! Now scram!"

Tsubasa bit his lower lip uncertainly, still not sold on the idea.

"Go!"Kyoya ordered him.

No sooner had he said that, however, than almost all the authorities pounced on top of Kyoya all at once, knocking him flat on the ground.

"We've got him!"one of the authorities cried out.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you, you little street urchin ?"another cackled.

Growling under his breath partially from pain and partially from the humiliation of being caught, Kyoya glanced over to where Tsubasa had been... and saw him fleeing the scene as quickly as he could.

"NOW he runs... right when I get crushed by a bunch of bullies..."he thought to himself.

His light was blocked suddenly by the shadow of the head authority, who was standing over him and smirking smugly at having finally captured the little 'brat' who had been causing him trouble for so long.

"Well, well... thought you could get away, hmm ?"he asked him."But I guess this just proves that I'm the better man, doesn't it ?"

"If a wimp like you can even call yourself a man..."Kyoya retorted snidely."I mean, what man sends his underlings to do HIS job for him ? I'm so SURE you could have captured me on your own..."

The head authority glared at him, then nodded to the others, who yanked Kyoya off the ground roughly and held him tightly by the shoulders.

"If I were you, you little brat, I'd be minding my tongue..."the main guy said with a sinister smile."Because you're hardly in the position to be treating me with such disrespect!"

Kyoya only returned the head authorities' threats with more snide remarks.

"Nothing's changed, officer..."he said confidently."Sure, you may have caught me, but I'll just escape. And any kind of dungeon you put me in would be paradise, to tell you the truth. Shelter, three meals a day... easier than living out here. So do your worst, it won't phase me..."

The head authority folded his arms over his chest and smirked even more evilly (if that was even possible).

"Alright, then, if you're so sure about that, then let's test your theory and see how you like it when it actually happens to you..."he nodded again to his underlings."Take him to the dungeons!"

Kyoya grit his teeth hard and shrunk back just the slightest.

Okay, so maybe talking such a big talk when he was really scared out of his wits of ending up in the dungeons was a bad idea.

The dungeons of Peprémeno had been nicknamed 'Klouviá Tou Aímatos' because of all the torture that one endured when the were imprisoned. To put it quite simply, the dungeons weren't someplace you wanted to end up... and Kyoya had just won himself a free pass to them by being a smart-aleck.

Struggling against the strength of the guards, Kyoya soon realized it was pointless to try and break free from their grasps.

It was the end of the line for him... he had finally been caught...

And it was all because he had stopped to tell Tsubasa to get away so the authorities didn't catch him.

Last time he did that... that was, if he ever escaped.

It would take no short of a Miracle to get him out of this one.

"Wait!"said a voice from behind them, stopping the guards in their tracks.

The guards halted and turned around, still keeping their grip on Kyoya, to see a boy perhaps a little older than Kyoya was standing behind them.

The boy had short, white hair with a streak of red and amber eyes that gleamed with confidence and maybe even a little haugtiness, and he was dressed in the finest garments Kyoya had ever seen... well, aside from royalty, that was...

But that was hardly the thing Kyoya was concentrated on...

No.

What his attention was on was the fact that everything about the boy was familiar... too familiar... and too familiar all to soon...

"Ryuga!"he spat through his grit teeth, his hands clenching into fists as his eyes narrowed on the boy.

The head guard scoffed as he looked at Ryuga, the other boy, and smiled almost fondly at him.

"Well, Ryuga. No one told me that YOU were back in town..."he began.

Ryuga shrugged slightly, closing his eyes and smirking.

"Just passing through... not like I'm planning on staying, Pónos..."he responded to the main guard, or 'Pónos', as he was apparently called."In any event, though, I see you caught my old friend here, didn't you ?"

Pónos beamed proudly as Kyoya growled at the other boy.

"We're not friends..."he snarled bitterly."Not after what you did!"

Ryuga ignored his comment and turned to Pónos, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's not easy to catch this one..."he said."Believe me, I've tried before... he got away every time..."

Pónos laughed and clapped Ryuga on the back, smiling widely and almost affectionately.

"Well, m'boy, that's just how it is sometimes!"he responded with pride."You just have to keep trying until you get what you want!"

"I see..."Ryuga answered, glancing at Kyoya, who was still glaring daggers at him.

After a bried moment of silence, Ryuga looked at Pónos again and sighed.

"It must have been hard for you to get him..."

"Oh, not THAT hard..."

"Good. Then you won't mind if I tell you that you can't take him to the dungeons..."

Pónos' eyes practically bugged out from his skull at Ryuga's words, his jaw hanging slack.

"Wha-what ?"he spluttered, hardly able to believe his ears."B-but... why ?"

Ryuga smirked again.

"Because, I need him..."he lied.

"But..."Pónos protested."HE WAS JUST TRYING TO STEAL FROM YOUR CART! HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!"

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly and he turned his attention to Ryuga.

"YOUR cart ?"he asked.

Ryuga shrugged.

"Steal ? Why would my ASISSTANT try to STEAL stuff from the cart ? Obviously, he was just rearranging things... nothing more..."he said smoothly, the tone of his voice so self-assured that it could have fooled most anyone.

Pónos was still a bit unsure.

"That's not what it looked like to me..."he said uncertainly."And if that's true, then why'd he run away from us ?"

"Are you going to keep asking pointless questions ? It's really not becoming of a man of your HIGH-RANKING CALIBER..."Ryuga baited Pónos, sending him a sly look.

It worked.

Pónos took the bait, hook, line, and sucker.

If there was such a protocol of men of high-ranking caliber, than he wasn't going to go against it by asking stupid questions.

He forgot about all the issues at hand and responded to Ryuga with a foolish air of over-confidence.

"Of course not..."he said proudly, puffing out his chest and waving away the guard that held Kyoya in their grasps."Boys, let 'im go. It appears he's working with an old buddy of mine..."

The underling authorities did as they were instructed to and unhanded Kyoya, who rubbed his arms in the spots where bruises were already forming from the guardsmen's grips.

"You got off easy this time, urchin..."Pónos spat at him."But next time, you won't be so lucky..."-he turned to Ryuga-"Sorry if we caused you any trouble..."

Ryuga shrugged as each of the gaurds bowed respectfully and turned away from them to go back to patroling the town as if nothing had happened.

Then, Ryuga glanced at Kyoya over his shoulder with a scoff.

"There... are you happy now ?"he asked him.

Kyoya glared at Ryuga menacingly.

"I had everything under control. I didn't need your help..."he said, though he was silently thinking of how he would be sitting in a dungeon at that moment had Ryuga not stepped in.

He picked up the clothing that had fallen to the ground in the scuffle and thrust the stolen goods into Ryuga's arms with a slight growl.

"I guess you'll be wanting these back..."he said gruffly.

Ryuga rolled his eyes and tossed them right back at him.

"No thanks... not after you touched them. You can keep them."he remarked snarkily.

Kyoya sniffed indignantly as he shot Ryuga a threatening look that read 'watch your step'.

"Still the same old Ryuga, I see..."he stated."Arrogant and annoying as ever..."

"And I see you haven't changed in the slightest, either..."Ryuga retorted levelly."Still stealing things for a living and ending up in scrapes... and too proud to admit that he needs help. Same old Kyoya..."

Kyoya turned on his heel gruffly and stalked off, but was slightly surprised when Ryuga followed him.

"Why'd you come back ?"Kyoya queried him."When you left I thought it was for good..."

"You mean you WISHED it was for good..."Ryuga corrected Kyoya knowingly, fingering the compass-shaped pendant around his neck ansent-mindedly."Face it, you've always been afraid of what I can do... of my power..."

Kyoya stopped in his tracks and turned to Kyoya furiously.

"You betrayed us all with your 'power'!"he snapped at him."And, for the record... I was NEVER afraid of you..."

Ryuga didn't say a word for a moment, but when he spoke, his voice was filled with mystery.

"That was the past..."he said."The reason I'm here now isn't just to sell merchandise. I came here to tell you something important..."

"Save it..."Kyoya spat bitterly."Anything YOU have to say, I don't want to hear..."

As he stormed away, Ryuga was once more silent... until he said something that stopped him cold.

"The Thánatos army's attacking Peproméno tonight..."he said quietly... well, quietly for RYUGA, that was."They plan to overtake the city and all the orphans in it..."

Kyoya didn't look at Ryuga, but he scoffed as a sign that he was listening.

"And you came all this way to tell me that ? Why ?"he asked."Why would you bother ?"

"Because..."Ryuga said."No matter what happened to us in the past, that doesn't change anything-"

"No... it changes EVERYTHING..."

"You can't change the facts, Kyoya..."Ryuga went on."Even if you want to deny it, you can't. I came back to tell you because, even if not by blood, we're brothers..."

"We WERE brothers!"Kyoya snapped back at him."Not anymore we're not. Not after what you did. I can't forgive you for that. And I don't believe a single word you said, you traitor..."

"That's almost funny, coming from you..."Ryuga sneered, his typical demeanor taking place of the less characteristic heroic one he'd been sporting."It's not like you have such a great record, either, you know. Think about it. You've done terrible things... things that, if anyone ever found them out, no one would ever trust you again. Do you really think pretending to be righteous and self-sacrificing all of a sudden will change any of that ? No... it won't. You're a thief... a con... a mercenary... all you care about is the fight and the money..."

"I've changed..."Kyoya said stubbornly.

"Have you ? Have you REALLY ?"Ryuga asked."Because from here, you still seem the same to me..."

Neither of them spoke for a moment and all that could be heard were the distant sounds of the town... but it was Ryuga who broke the silence.

"I'm leaving Peproméno at 8:00 tonight..."he said."Meet me at my merchant's cart by then... unless you want to be Thánatos dinner..."

He went to head back to town, but stopped suddenly.

"Oh, and Kyoya..."he started."Stop trying to play the hero. You know as well as I do that you're not very good at it. No matter what, you'll always fail at it... Remember how you got those two scars under your eyes ? That'll be the same result everytime... only next time, you might not be able to get away with only scars..."

And with that, he left, leaving Kyoya subconciously touching one of the two vertical scars beneath his blue eyes... shivering as he recalled the memory of how he had recieved them...

* * *

**Chidsengan:Well, there I go again... ruining everything with my horrible writing skills!**

**Ryuga:WILL YOU PLEASE...JUST...ZIP IT ?!**

**Chidsengan:Only for a moment. Firstly, let me say this:**

**DF2011:I dedicate this chapter to you because you love Ryuga so much. Sorry if he's OOC and the chapter stunk! *bows* I am unworthy, untalented, and so very pathetic!**

**dreamlily:Thank you for pointing our the error! Big hug!**

**Allycat:Don't worry, you'll see the rest of the characters soon... if you can take my horribly shabby writing skills to stick around till that point!**

**Ryuga:Shut up!**

**Chidsengan:In any event, I just want to thank you all again so, SO much and want to announce that anyone who has any ideas on what to name the little 'fuzzball' that Tsubasa's taking care of (the eaglet), feel free to suggest!**

**(Chidsengan's brother Rasdori appears out of nowhere)**

**Rasdori:Hey, why didn't you thank ME in the start of the story ?**

**(Chidsengan hugs him)**

**Chidsengan:Because it goes without saying that I already love you SO MUCH!**

**Rasodori:Umm... thanks, sis... I think. Hey, why does Zeo have his mouth taped ?**

**Chidsengan and Ryuga:DON'T TAKE IT OFF!**

**(Too late, Rasdori removes the tape)**

**Zeo:A PEASANT ?!**

**Rasdori:Oops...**

**Chidsengan and Ryuga: -_-' ...**

**Rasdori:Ummm... free virtual cookies for all ? :)**


	4. Eiságete To Thánato

**Chidsengan:Well, here's another terrible chapter of a terribly-written story terribly written by the terrible me...**

**Ryuga:And she still doesn't own the characters... just her own, terrible skills...**

**Chidsengan:TRUE! *cries hysterically***

**Ryuga:Pull yourself together! We've got an intro to do, loser!**

**Chidsengan:You're right... you're right... *sigh* Despite my horrific skills, I'd just like to thank everyone so much for your encouragement and being there for me... and, of course, reading the fanfic though you all deserve so much better! A few notes I'd like to make before we begin are these:**

**Thank you, as always, to FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r, dreamlily, DragonFang2011, Darknessrules, Allycat, and to the newest reviewer, Bes9200! You all complete me and I love you all so much!**

**Bes9200-I don't know why Zeo's so surprised about Julian being rich. I guess he just thought that he'd be the one with the money... XD**

**dreamlily-Here's that virtual milk I promised you! (Holds out three gallons) That should be enough to eat with those virtual cookies from last time AND these (holds out another tray full of them)**

**And before I forget, I'd just like to say that fanfiction limits me to so many characters per chapter name. This is what the titles for chappies one and three translate out to from Greek:**

**Chappie 1:Me Megali Dynami-With Great Power**

**Chappie 3:Palia Prosopa, Palies Oules: Old Faces, Old Scars**

**And this chappie tranlates out to: Enter the Death**

**Thank you all so much and please don't hate me for being such a horrible writer!**

**Ryuga:I ALREADY hate you...**

* * *

_"You've done terrible things... things that, if anyone ever found them out, no one would ever trust you again. Do you really think pretending to be righteous and self-sacrificing all of a sudden will change any of that ? No... it won't. You're a thief... a con... a mercenary... all you care about is the fight and the money..."_

Grrr...

Kyoya clenched his fists tightly and bit his lower lip in frustration as Ryuga's words echoed repeatedly through his mind.

Ryuga...

How could he have betrayed him so many years ago ? How could he ?

The two of them had been as close as brothers... and then...

A frigid breeze brushed against his skin and made him shudder slightly, pulling him from his thoughts as he pulled his knees closer to his chest to get warmer and the gnawing feeling in his stomach grew worse.

Not only had meeting again with Ryuga shaken his confidence (not that he really had so very much to begin with, but he talked a good game), but seeing his old 'friend' (insert sarcasm there) had also distracted him from phase two of his mission in town... to get food for himself and the others.

Needless to say, they hadn't been too happy about it, especially since Kenta and Yu had all but struck zero with their little food scavenger hunt in the forest before.

So now, everyone, except maybe with the exception of Yu and Tsubasa, weren't on speaking terms with their unofficial leader for being the reason why they were going to bed with empty stomachs once again... plus the fact that they didn't have anything extra to store for Autumn, either.

Perhaps if he had told them he had seen Ryuga again it would have made them more sympathetic to him... more understanding as to why he hadn't brought back any food...

No, he decided, the last thing he wanted was their pity... and the last thing a leader wanted to look was weak to his followers.

This was his problem and he would face it on his own... without burdening the others and showing signs of weakness... no matter how much he himself suffered.

Besides, it had only been one meeting... it shouldn't have phased him so much.

But if that was so, then why did he feel so tense... so unsure... so... scared...?

Before he could ponder it any more, his thoughts were interrupted once again, this time by Yu.

"Kyoyo (his affectionate nickname for him) ?"he asked."Is everything okay ?"

Kyoya glanced down to see the younger boy climbing up the tree he was sitting in, looking at him with big, green eyes filled with concern.

Kyoya sniffed confidently and smirked the best he could at the moment.

"Of course I'm fine, kid..."he responded coolly, trying to not let his true emotions show."What makes you think I'm not ?"

Yu reach the sturdy branch Kyoya was sitting on and scooted over to sit on it, as well.

"You didn't bring back any food..."he said.

Kyoya growled under his breath.

For some strange reason, while he didn't want those in his group's pity, he still wanted for them to be able to recognize that something was bothering him... not just the fact that he hadn't gotten them dinner.

Was that wanting their pity ?

"Yeah, so, I messed up..."Kyoya spat."It happens. The rest of you do it all the time..."

"But YOU don't..."Yu stated simply."You've NEVER messed up. Whenever you do something, it always works. You aren't like us. You don't mess things up."

Kyoya sighed silently.

Okay, so maybe not EVERYONE was so oblivious to the fact that something was bothering him...

"You really know how to make a guy not feel guilty, don't you ?"he queried sarcastically.

Yu shrugged.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty... I was just curious..."he replied."I'm actually supposed to be helping you. I just said that you never mess up... that's like a compliment that you're really good, right ?"

Kyoya smirked slightly at Yu's words.

Over the time he had known him, Yu had kind of grown on him. Then again, Yu could have even grown on the most cold-hearted snake in the world... like Ponós.

Yu was happy. Yu was optimistic. Yu turned everything into a game and had fun with it. Yu was everything a child should be. But unlike most children, he wasn't very selfish. He cared about his friends and could listen to someone cry to him for hours on end... and Kyoya knew that because he has seen him do it with Kenta plenty of times. Yu had this somewhat uncanny and unnerving sense of maturity that would shame most adults.

Kind, optimistic, caring, and mature beyond his years. Yes, for sure, and Kyoya was willing to bet every penny he had (given that he had even a single penny... which he didn't) that the day when Yu took back his throne, the people of Epithymíes would have found their best king yet.

Oh, yeah, that and Yu was just way too cute.

"You're weird, kid..."Kyoya said, looking at Yu with relatively fond expression.

Yu giggled a bit and swung his legs that dangled from the branch adorably.

"Yep!"he said cheerfully.

He knew Kyoya well enough by now to read through his 'insults'. By saying Yu was 'weird' probably meant something along the lines of 'you're cute'.

In a rare moment of affection, Kyoya ruffled Yu's carrot-orange hair a bit and smiled at him a tad, which Yu immediately returned with a smile of his own.

Their moment of kindness was suddenly cut short when a piercing screams ripped through the quiet of the night... followed by the wild whinnying of horses and the yelling of angry mens' voices.

"Did you hear that ?"Kyoya asked his companion, glancing around the woods worriedly.

Yu it his lower lip and nodded fearfully.

"Y-yeah..."

More panicked screams shot through the air and Yu jumped in terror.

"Kyoya! What's going on ?!"he queried his unofficial leader, frightened.

Kyoya bit back his own panic and placed a hand on Yu's shoulder reassuringly.

"Stay here..."Kyoya ordered him."I'm going to go check.."

Yu obeyed him and Kyoya skillfully made his way through the leaves and branches to the top of the tree... and caught his breath in horror.

The sights that awaited him... was something that he couldn't have even imagined... even in his worst nightmares!

Smoke billowed from the town of Peproméno and fire raged violently through the streets like a ravenous wolf... devouring all that it could in it's path. The civilians... women... children... even some of the strongest-looking of men fled from the soldiers on their menacing black stallions that wielded torches and murderous weapons. Soldiers... of The Thánatos Army...

"It's just like Ryuga said..."Kyoya thought to himself as the terrible scene pierced his heart like the sharpest of lances."The Thánatos Army... it's attacking Peproméno... and I..."

His stomach knotted in a combination of fear from the sight and guilt that he hadn't listened to what Ryuga had told him...

_"The Thánatos army's attacking Peproméno tonight..."_Ryuga had said._"They plan to overtake the city and all the orphans in it..."_

Kyoya's hear skipped a couple beats at the last part of Ryuga's warning.

The orphans!

That was him... that was his group!

If The Thánatos Army found them, then it would be all over... all their fighting to survive in the world wouldn't matter one bit. They would be hostages of Fonaxé... they would be back in the nightmarish predicament that Kyoya had promised himself he'd wouldn't go back to... that he'd NEVER go back to... and worst of all... this time, he would drag the others with him...

Tsubasa... Gingka... Yu... Kenta... Masamune...

They would be captured... and it would be all his fault because he hadn't taken Ryuga's warning... hadn't looked past his own, stupid pride and pain of betrayal to hear him out and realize that Ryuga had rode 'who-knows-how-many' miles just to tell him of the attack...

The attack that was taking place before his very eyes...

Kyoya forced his hands to stop trembling and his mind to think as logically as he possibly could...

He desperately needed to stay calm... to stay level-headed...

It was after 8:00 by now... Ryuga had probably left Peproméno when he got the idea that Kyoya wasn't coming... not that he would have ridden with that back-stabbing traitor anyway after what he'd done to him.

That only left option two... which was actually more like option one...

If he acted quickly enough, he'd still be able to get him and his little group out through the forest... no one knew the forest better than them... they'd be long gone before The Thánatos even THOUGHT of searching the forest for orphan to use in their schemes...

Of course, escaping the forest meant they'd be stuck in the wilderness with the nearest town being thousands... maybe millions of miles away... but he'd work out the details later... escaping the forest now was their only chance.

He climbed down the tree back down to Yu as quickly as he could and the younger boy looked at him with terrified eyes.

"Kyoya ?"he asked worriedly."What's going on ? What's happening ?"

"Peproméno's under attack by The Thánatos Army..."he explained quickly, taking hold of the Yu's wrist protectively. It probably more roughly than he should have."We have to get out of here as soon as we can... come on! We have to get to the others!"

Yu obeyed with a small nod of his head and the two leapt from the tree and raced over to where the others were...

Tsubasa and Masamune were already alert and keen to the sounds and Tsubasa was cradling his eaglet in his arms... but Gingka was asleep and Kenta was... nowhere to be seen...

"Where's Kenta ?!"Kyoya asked frantically, his heart rising to his throat as he searched for the boy.

"We don't know..."Masamune said uncertainly."But...Kyoya...what's happening ?"

"Let's just put it this way... we need to find Kenta!"Kyoya snapped back.

"The Thánatos are attacking Peproméno..."Yu explained, trying not to stammer in fear."Kyoya says we have to get out of here... before they find us, too!"

Masamune's face clouded with terror, but it was nothing compared to the look on Tsubasa's.

He looked absolutely faint as horrific memories of his days as a hostage all ran through his mind in a horrific manner...

"Ask Gingka where Kenta is..."Masamune said to Kyoya as Yu tried to hold Tsubasa steady from collapsing and falling unconscious."He was the last person to see him..."

In an instant, Kyoya was shaking Gingka hard, trying to jostle him awake.

"Gingka! Gingka! Get up! Come on! Rise and shine! Move it! !"he prodded him.

It didn't do much.

Gingka only rolled his shoulders a bit and smiled goofily in his sleep.

"Of course I'd love another pumpkin pie, ..."he slurred sleepily."Make it two. Or better yet... I'll just take the whole store... the whole store... mmmmm... pie... yummy..."

"GINGKA!"Kyoya growled at the red-haired boy, slapping him on his cheeks a tad."GINGKA! WAKE UP!"

Still nothing.

Kyoya sighed, frustrated... then remembered something that always woke Gingka up and screamed it at the top of his lungs.

"GINGKA! BREAKFAST!"

That did it.

Gingka sat up in bed like a rocket, flinging Kyoya off of him because of the speed he had gotten into a sitting position at.

"BREAKFAST ?! WHERE ?!"he asked hopefully.

Seeing there wasn't any food to be found, his smile faded and turned into a disappointed pout.

"Aw... no fair..."he whined.

Kyoya grabbed Gingka by his shoulders and stared him down.

"Gingka! Where's Kenta ?!"he asked.

Gingka rubbed the back of his head groggily,his mind processing all it could after coming straight out of the folds of a deep sleep.

"Umm... Kenta...?"he asked."Who's...? Oh! Yeah! Kenta... he... umm... he headed into town to try and snag some food when you didn't bring any back... why ?"

Kyoya hissed under his breath.

Kenta... was in town ?! In the heart of the battle ?! Knowing Kenta's fighting skills, he might have already even been captured by The Thánatos!

Of a the times Kenta had picked to get gutsy, why'd it have to be THEN ?!

Part of Kyoya told him that Kenta was toast and there was nothing he could do about it... that he should flee with what was left of his group while they still could and get to safety... But another part of him said that this was all his fault... that Kenta would have never gone into town if he had known that the army was attacking that night... if Kyoya hadn't been distracted and had brought back food... if... in any event, THAT part of him was telling him that he should take his chances and go to town to rescue Kenta and bring him back!

It was a decision he had to make between two conflicting emotions...

Righteous cowardice...

Or foolish bravery...

And his usually decisive mind was having a heck of a time trying to decide between the two.

"Alright... the four of you... get out of the forest... get out of Peperoméno..."Kyoya ordered the others."Gingka, Yu, Masamune... listen to Tsubasa. Do what he says... don't question his motives. I want you to treat him like he was me... because he's in charge for the time being..."

Gingka was still confused... but also pretty scared.

He had never heard Kyoya talk so sternly to them... EVER... and it wasn't in his usual gruff manner that usually did... it was in fright...

"What's... happening...?"Gingka queried, trembling a tad.

"Yu can explain it to you on the way..."Kyoya said shortly."Now go! Get out of here!"

Tsubasa grabbed Kyoya's wrist in fear.

"Kyoya... I can't be the leader..."he said, all but bursting into tears."I-I'm not... I just can't be... I can't lead the others! I-I don't even like giving in orders... and-"

"STOP IT!"Kyoya snapped at him, slapping Tsubasa across his face to tear him out of his hysterics."Listen to me! You can do this! Okay ?! I don't have time to play your babysitter! You do it for me this time! Don't worry! You'll be fine! Just don't panic! Look at it like one of our heists! Got it ?!"

Tsubasa shook his head 'no' hard.

"GOT IT ?! TSUBASA! ANSWER ME!"

Tsubasa shivered and bit his lower lip... finally nodding in agreement and Kyoya relaxed just a tad.

"Alright..."he said, trying to breathe easily again."Now move it! We're wasting time!"

Before he could hear their responses, Kyoya turned on his heel and began to run through the forest when Gingka screamed out to him.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, KYOYA ?!"he called worriedly.

"TO GET KENTA!"Kyoya answered him, continuing to race towards town.

His legs felt like fire was burning through them from pain, his lungs felt as if they would tear apart, and all the oxygen in te world seemed to have evaded him... but still... he kept running...

The scenery around him looked like nothing more than muddied blurs because he was running so fast and the branches of the trees scraped at his face and the rocks cut his bare feet... but he didn't stop running for a second...

He had to get to Peproméno...

He had to find Kenta...

He had to save him...

He couldn't fail...

Not again...

Not like last time...

_"Stop trying to play the hero. You know as well as I do that you're not very good at it. No matter what, you'll always fail at it..."_

Ryuga's words played through his head terribly... over and over again as he raced through the forest.

Each time they repeated... he felt as if his running grew slower... his body weaker... his resolve to save Kenta waver...

No.

Pushing himself to the absolute limit, he gave all he could to run through the rest of the forest while Ryuga's voice haunted his mind one last time.

"Stop trying to play the hero. You know as well as I do that you're not very good at it. No matter what, you'll always fail at it..."

Wrong, Ryuga...

He wasn't going to fail...

Not this time...

Not again...

Because he didn't know of he'd be able to live with himself of he did...

* * *

**Chidsengan:Well... there was another horribly-written chapter! I'm so sorry!**

**Ryuga:If it's so horrible then why not do us all a favor and stop writing ?!**

**Chidsengan:Because apparently a few of the people that mean the world to me like this... I'M UNWORTHY OF YOUR BENEVOLANCE!**

**Ryuga:Oh, brother!**

**Chidsengan:Oh, and I forgot that in the prior chapter, the new words translated out to this:**

**Ponos-Pain**

**Klouvia Tou Aimatos-Cages of Blood**

**I'm sorry about forgetting to put it at the start... yet another example of how pathetic I am...! Would you all like some virtual pizza and sodas as an apology ? **


	5. I Lepída to n Iró o n

**Chidsengan:First off, let me just express how eternally grateful and in love I am with all of you who've read and reviewed this story! It's all thanks to you that I'm able to smile in the morning and drag myself out of bed! Not that I'm depressed, but that an author with no real skills like myself and only myself should be ashamed to show her face in public because my work's just that terrible! It's only thanks to all of you, so now, I'm going to just take this time to thank you all so much!**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r-As my sis and BFF, I'd just like to say that I couldn't live without you and thank you SO much for starting to watch Beyblade just so you'd be able to understand what's going on in my [very-poorly-written] fanfic! I love you so much and'll never forget all you've done for me! You are BY FAR the best sister and BFF anyone can ask for, and don't you ever, EVER forget it... because I won't let you! :D**

**dreamlily-Aw... what would I do without my polar opposite knocking some sense into me everytime I get down on myself ? You always make me laugh and have taught me such valuable lessons... like to not bring Jack out of nowhere! Thanks for making me smile! The virtual buffet is all yours! :)**

**DragonFang2011-Again... where would I be without you ? There's no one who could possibly love Ryuga as much as you, and there's no one who could make me laugh about it so much, either! Thank you for providing me with the constant inspiration on how to portray Ryuga in this fanfic (even if I don't do a very good job of it) and for being the original inspiration for this fanfic with 'Gaelleon's War'! :)**

**Darknessrules-Sorry about messing your name up the first time, but let me try and make it up to you by saying that your reviews always make me smile so much! And don't worry... I'm sure your writing rocks as much as you do! Don't doubt yourself! You have such a good heart to even THINK of complimenting me, that it's not possible for someone so nice to be a bad writer! Peace! :)**

**Allycat-Where do I begin ? You have such an endearing way about you... don't ever let that fade! And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you because a few more new characters make their debut in it... just like you suggested! I'll try to add them all if I can, okay ? I just hope I don't destroy you from my horrible writing skills before they appear :( ! Anyway, thank you so much! :)**

**Bes9200-I love your reviews! You always keep it short and simple, but you do it in such a way that it conveys the whole feeling of the chapter in just a few words! I wish I could do that, but, sadly, I only end up messing up chapters! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**RoxasOtaku-You always keep it short and sweet, too, and I love it! Whenever I'm down on myself, it always seems as if your reviews come through just in time to get me back in the writing saddle! Of course, that can backfire, too, because I'm such a terrible writer, but... you keep me going, just like everyone else, and at the exact right moments, too! Your timing's impeccable! :)**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500-My heart nearly stopped when I found out you had reviewed. As a big fan of your stories, I've always wanted to review them, but I always felt like the words I thought of were inadiquite to describe your brilliant writing 't worry, I won't let you explode from boredom if I can help it (you'll probably die from my awful skills sooner... hopefully not, though!) ! :)**

**Thank you all so much! ****_Ennoeíte ton kósmo gia ména_**** (you mean the world to me in Greek)!**

**Oh, and the name of this chapter translates out to: The Blade of Heroes. Aaaaaaand... I STILL don't own any of the characters! I beg of you, plese try and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Julian sat on his bed in Asteri Palace,staring at the ceiling above his head in a complete daze.

The ceiling was painted with beautifully detailed artwork of brave heroes journeying into battle with their swords drawn... riding upon their horses and defending those of whatever village they were fighting for.

King Konzern had ordered that the ceiling be painted that way for Julian's fifth birthday, the year that Julian had started to miss his father more than ever whenever King Konzern would go away on long trips.

"Whenever you miss me, Julian, just look at the painting above you. I'm the hero painted right above your bed... the one with the biggest sword. I'll always be watching over you... no matter what..."he had told him after the ceiling had been painted.

Now, Julian sighed heavily as he stared at the painting, a sinking feeling burning his chest.

His father had always been at his side. From the moment he was born, to the time his mother had died when he was three, to when he had... well... like he said... his father had ALWAYS been there for him.

And what was so wonderful about their relationship was that he and his father kept no secrets from one another... if one knew something that the other didn't, that didn't last very long before the other knew about it, also.

But now, King Konzern was keeping something from Julian... he just knew it!

And it was driving him crazy... so crazy that he hadn't even come down for dinner almost two hours ago because he was so busy being lost in his own world.

But the gnawing feeling in his stomach was hardly from hunger... alright, so maybe some of it was... but it was mostly from worry.

Worry for his father.

Worry for the kingdom.

And, for some reason, worry for himself...

He was snapped out of his daze when he heard a gentle rapping at his door and a girl's voice query "May we come in ?"

Julian sighed again before replying.

"Come in..."he permitted.

He already knew who it was... or rather... who THEY were...

Sure enough, when they opened the door, his suspicions were confirmed, because standing in front of him were some of the most loyal servants of Asteri Palace... or, at least, four of them.

The first was Madoka... a young girl who had been the one who had knocked and spoken. Madoka had short, brown hair and blue-green eyes, and she was the daughter of the personal palace blacksmith. Despite her young age (she was only about thirteen or fourteen) and the fact that she was a young lady, she was already quite established as a blacksmith and seemed to enjoy working with and molding metal even more than her father. As a result, her hands were almost always black as coal, but the same didn't apply to her heart. She was spirited and good-natured... kind and helpful;she didn't fight unless you gave her a good reason to... and when she did... watch out.

Then there was Teru. He had long blonde hair and green eyes and worked as a dance instructor at the palace. But that wasn't his only talent. He was also skilled in sword-fighting and archery, and while he may not have been as good at it as any Konzern was, he was still, most certainly, one of the most talented weapons-wielded there was. Or at least he had been... before an accident had crushed both his arms. Now, he had a hard time moving them without excruciating pain for very long, making it difficult for him to wield any type of weapon.

Klaus was the third, but his place in the palace was much more complicated to explain. Klaus has been the son of Julian's mother and her first husband, a general who had died in the frontlines of war. King Konzern had married her and adopted Klaus, but after her death, Klaus had insisted upon earning his keep in the castle to pay back the king for his kindness. Now, he served as Julian's personal bodyguard, and no other job could have suited him better. The guy was an immovable object... built like a mountain... definitely not someone you wanted to pick a fight with.

And lastly was Benkei, the kitchen boy who was a bit on the heavy side. Okay... MORE than a bit. He was known as much for his love of food as he was for his die-hard enthusiasm. The guy did not know when to say die... and it wasn't like he wanted to, either. He was a big fan of good fights... and his enthusiasm wouldn't be dampened by those who thought that a guy with some extra baby fat couldn't be a good warrior. That was why he was such an expert with throwing knives... because he practiced every day with regular knives from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright ?"Madoka was the first to ask.

Julian tried to smile slightly to reassure them, but he couldn't.

"I... no... I'm not..."he answered quietly.

Teru sighed.

"We figured as much when you didn't come to dinner..."he said.

"It's the most important meal of the day!"Benkei exclaimed enthusiastically, then pondered his words."Or wait... was that breakfast ? Maybe lunch ? I bet it was midnight snacks!"

Madoka shook her head in exasperation at Benkei as did Klaus... but it was Teru who stayed on track.

"Your highness..."he started."Whatever troubles you, I promise, you can share it with us and what you say won't leave this room."

"That's right!"Madoka said with an affirmative nod.

"Yes..."Klaus agreed, stoic as ever.

"Wait a minute... could BRUNCH have been the most important meal of the day ?"Benkei queried, oblivious to the fact that the subject had altered completely because of his own 'meal dilemma'.

Julian frowned.

He wasn't sure if he should share what was bothering him with his servants... despite the fact that they had always been his closest 'friends' outside of Wales and Sophie, of course... and his father.

His father...

"Prince Julian..."Madoka said gently."It's alright if you don't want to... but we just want you to know that if you want to talk that we're here for you..."

Julian's shoulders slumped a tad.

"Thank you, Madoka..."he said politely."But I'd rather not. This is my problem... I'll face it as I always have... by myself."

And it was true.

Even though he was royalty... even though he always had his father and cousins by his side... he had always felt uneasy about sharing his problems with them.

He always felt as if he was whining if he did... and there was just about nothing less un-prince-like than whining. And besides... didn't all good kings solve problems on their own ? Despite their advisors, wasn't it ultimately THEM who had the power to do what they wanted ? Yes, it was. Julian would one day be king... and he planned to be a good one at that. He wanted to be like his father was... not only respected by those he had sworn to protect... but loved by them, as well, and feared by his enemies. Julian was sure that, if he just kept his eye on the prize, that one day, he WOULD be a good king.

And sometimes, that was the only thing he felt sure of.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but even if you LIKE being Mr. I'll-figure-everything-out-on-my-own-macho-man', WE don't!"Madoka said sternly, placing her hands on her hips."Your highness, we've known you long enough for YOU to know that you can trust us. Anything you tell us here, we'll take to our graves. Right, guys ?"

Teru and Klaus nodded in an instant, but Benkei laughed uncertainly.

"To our graves is such a strong way to put it, Madoka..."he said."Couldn't it just be 'until someone asks us about it' or 'until someone figured things out'... I'm really not too good at keeping secrets..."

Madoka rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ignore him..."she sighed."My point is that, except with the exception of Benkei, you can tell us anything. And don't bother with Benkei, we'll make sure he doesn't say a word some way or other..."

"M-Madoka... what was with that evil smile when you were talking about getting me to keep a secret ?!"

Julian was finally able to relax just the slightest.

Madoka was right. He could tell them anything and they would keep it secret... probably even Benkei if he asked him to enough...

"Well..."Julian began."I-"

His sentence was interrupted by a sudden pounding on the doors of the castle... five levels below them...

"What's that ?"Teru asked as Julian got to his feet.

"It can't be father... he's already been out for his final horse ride of the night..."he mused."And it can't be any of the servants... they've all gone to sleep by now... maybe it's the guards..."

"But the guards have the keys to get inside..."Madoka reminded him."They would have just opened the doors if they needed to get in... they wouldn't be banging on them..."

"Maybe they misplaced their keys ?"Benkei supplied with a shrug.

Another pounding sound, this one louder than the last, sounded through Asteri Palace once again... this time accompanied by savage grunts of effort.

"What's going on out there ?"Julian thought aloud, heading to his window and poking his head out of it.

"Your highness! Be careful!"Klaus warned.

Julian didn't have a chance to answer him, because as soon as he saw the sight outside... his heart felt as if it had stopped and a gasp lodged itself in his throat.

"Your highness! What is it ?! What's the matter ?!"Teru questioned worriedly, holding out a shaky hand towards his prince.

Julian's lips trembled and his hands shook, but he managed to answer Teru... though not without stammering.

"P-Peproméno..."he stuttered."It's... it's... burning..."

Everyone froze in fear, then rushed to the window behind Julian to see what was happening... and when they did, they almost screamed out in terror.

"Wh-what's... why ?"Madoka cried fearfully,burying her head into Klaus' shirt in a futile attempt to block out the terrible sight from her mind.

"The Thánatos... it has to be!"Teru decided."No one else has the power to cause such destruction so quickly!"

"Look!"Benkei shouted, pointing to the front doors of the palace."Look what they're doing to Asteri Palace, Prince Julian!"

Everyone turned their attention to where Benkei was pointing and their jaws fell slack.

Twenty... maybe even more Thánatos soldiers were trying to bang down the palace doors with what looked like a battering ram made from a solid metal or something like that... and so far... they were succeeding.

"If they get in here..."Teru shuddered.

"We're doomed."Klaus finished stoically for him.

Julian grit his teeth and turned away from the window in an instant and raced out of his room and his servants shrieked in surprise at his sudden behavior.

"Prince Julian!"Madoka called, she and the others keeping at his heels as much as they could."What are you doing ?!"

"I have to tell father what's going on! He'll know what to do!"Julian responded confidently, running through the gigantic hallways towards the steps.

"JULIAN!"Wales' voice echoed through the air suddenly."JULIAN!"

Julian halted for a moment to see Wales and Sophie coming towards him from another hallway, both looking as frightened and as disheveled as he felt.

"Julian! The Thánatos... they're-"

"I know, Sophie..."Julian cut his cousin off.

Sophie looked at him with a pleading and fearful expression that almost seemed to beg him to save them all.

"Julian... what are we going to do ?"she asked him worriedly."What if The Thánatos manage to break down the door ? What if they-?"

"Don't worry, Sophie..."Julian reassured her, holding her by her shoulders."This entire palace is built from metallo crystal. It's unbreakable..."

"Yeah... but the DOORS aren't built from it..."Wales interjected."They're built from WOOD..."

Julian bit his lower lip so hard it might have bled a little.

"Don't worry..."he repeated."We'll find my father. If anyone can solve this, he will..."

Fearful as he felt, Julian had to stay strong. He had to have Faith that everything would work out. And he could do that if he found his father.

"Everyone... divide into groups of two and look for father..."he said."The moment someone finds him, then send your partner to tell the others. We'll awaken the other servants and take down this threat together..."

Each of his companions nodded in agreement and at once did as they were told.

Sophie and Wales went in one direction, Klaus and Madoka in another, and Teru and Benkei in another, leaving Julian to search by himself.

Julian opened what seemed like every room in the palace, looked in every room of the house, and all the other places he could think of... but still, he couldn't find his father anywhere.

Before he had a chance to panic, however, he heard a horrible 'CRACK' from where the palace doors were, followed by the deafening battle cries of soldiers and the scent of dirt and burning torches... scents that were unfamiliar in the palace and stood out like a sore thumb to Julian.

There was no doubt about it... the Thánatos soldiers had broken down the door and were in Asteri Palace... and out for something... and Julian had no idea if it was for blood of not...

But it wasn't like the Thánatos had the most peaceable reputation in the world... whenever they came for something in a town... they usually left with plenty casualties, as well...

And they were in his house...

Julian's will to find his father was overtaken by his mounting fear of the enemies in Asteri Palace as he heard the refusing yells of the servants as they clashed with the soldiers and the terrible screams as they each fell one by one.

Petrified, Julian's knees gave out on him suddenly and he collapsed to the ground... but was able to pull himself beneath a marble table and hide... hugging himself in terror as the screams, shouting, and clashing of weapons intensified as well as the terrified beating of his heart.

His body shuddered in fear... his mouth felt dry... and he couldn't breathe... This was unlike anything he had ever been through before... and something he'd never want to go through again...

At that exact moment, the table he was under was flipped over and fell to the floor with a horrible 'CRASH' and he glanced up to see the biggest man he had ever come face to face with... and he was a Thánatos soldier!

Julian tried to move, but he felt frozen... his body wouldn't obey him as the man leaned over him with a sinister smirk... polishing his menacing sword and radiating bloodlust and murderous intent as he did.

"Hello, kiddie..."he greeted, leaning in so close to Julian that he could smell the putridness of his breath."Thought you could hide... didn't you ?"

Julian was trembling too much to do much of anything, but to his surprise, only one word escaped his lips.

"F-father..."he stammered in fright.

The soldier cackled evilly.

"Father ?"he scoffed."Calling out for your daddy won't do you any good NOW!"

He held his blade to the skin of Julian's throat.

"Nothing will..."he whispered.

"Father...!"Julian screamed out again."Father...!"

"Your daddy can't here you..."the soldier snickered, preparing to strike and lunge the sword into Julian's throat."Say good-bye and stay still, you little brat!"

"FATHER!"Julian screamed once more, frantic.

The soldier sneered at his effort... but this time, his efforts were met by something much different than just the soldier's evilness...

"JULIAN!"a strong voice called out.

The soldier turned his head in the direction of the voice and Julian, too, looked up to see none other than his father, King Konzern, standing atop the staircase with Wales, Sophie, Madoka, Benkei, Teru, Klaus, and all the other servants... each of them armed and ready to help join the fight.

"WE FOUND HIM!"Benkei shouted to Julian triumphantly, pointing at King Konzern.

Julian almost cried in relief.

"FATHER!"he said in relief, tears brimming his eyes.

The soldier growled under his breath and gripped his sword harder.

"I see... so you're the king's brat, are you ?"he asked Julian.

Then, he turned back to the prince and raised his sword once more, ready to finish him.

"Then killing you will be all the sweeter!"he bellowed, going to stab his sword into Julian's throat.

Before he could, King Konzern came from nowhere and blocked the blow with his own sword... standing in front of Julian protectively.

"You won't lay a hand on the boy!"he snarled, pushing the soldier backwards."EVEN IF YOU DO ON ME!"

The fight between the two of the continued as Julian got shakily to his feet... his confidence returning just at the sight of his father.

"Julian!"Wales called to his cousin."You might need this!"

In a smooth movement, he tossed Black Excalibur to Julian, who easily grabbed it and nodded at his cousin gratefully.

"Training time's over!"Wales smirked at him."Time to focus less on your hair and more on the sword-fighting!"

Julian smiled back at his cousin.

He was right... and that was exactly what they did...

Julian, his father, his friends, cousins, and servants... they all fought the enemy army for everything they were worth.

The enemies hardly had a chance to breathe... they were being defeated for sure... until... suddenly...

"JULIAN! LOOK OUT!"King Konzern called to his son.

Julian whirled around to see another soldier ready to plunge his sword into his heart... and there was little chance of him being able to escape it.

Right when he was about to take his chances and try to dodge it, however, the blow was taken by someone else...

His father... King Konzern... who was standing in front of his son with the sword stabbed straight into his heart.

Julian couldn't believe what he saw... it was right in front of him... yet he couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

He heard his friends calling out "UNCLE!" and "MY KING"... but their voices sounded worlds away... he saw everyone still fighting around him... but they didn't seem real...

Everything was moving so slowly... like time had slowed down the moment King Konzern had been stabbed.

King Konzern...

His father...

Stabbed... protecting him...

All he could seem to do was race to his father's side as King Konzern collapsed to the floor... clutching the sword in his chest as he did... but it didn't even feel like Julian was even moving... his whole world was a daze.

He knelt by his father and held his hand hard as tears ran down his cheeks in all their fury, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably and teeth chattering from sobs.

"F-father..."he sobbed."No... wh-why...?"

The soldier who had stabbed the king raised his sword to try and get to Julian once more.

"Quit you're squabbling, you little brat!"he sneered."You're next!"

Before he could, though, Klaus rammed right into the Thánatos soldier into the main support beams of the palace... knocking the soldier unconscious and cracking the beams with brute force alone.

The other soldiers noticed, also, and the head one quickly barked orders to the other enemies.

"This battle is over!"he yelled as a horrible creaking sound came from the entire palace."This place is going to collapse with us in it! Let's go! We've gotten what we came for! The king is dead! Peproméno is ours!"

"But... the prince, my sire..."said one of the other soldiers."Should we not-"

"We're done here, Dashian..."said the head soldier."Unless you WANT to get squashed beneath tons of metallo crystal. Do you ?"

Dashian frowned.

"No, General Doji..."he said quietly.

"Than stop jabbering..."he said."Let's go!"

Everyone, with Dashian taking one final look at the prince and his friends, obeyed and ran out of the palace.

But Julian and the others were still stuck inside as Asteri Palace began to crumble around them.

"Julian! We have to leave! NOW!"Sophie called to her cousin.

"Your highness!"Madoka cried frantically to her prince.

"Julian!"Wales prodded his cousin."Let's go! Don't let your father's sacrifice be in vain!"

Julian couldn't let go of his father's hand, however... like he was glued to it...

"Ju...lian..."a weak voice said.

Julian looked down to see his father looking at him, breathing just the slightest.

"Father!"Julian cried."Father! It's going to be alright! We'll get you out of here with us all! Just-"

"No, Julian..."the king wheezed quietly."This is it for me..."

Julian shook his head hard.

"No... you're going to be alright, father!"he cried."You're going to be-"

"No. My time here is done..."King Konzern said."It's time for the entrusted to become the entruster..."

Julian shook his head hard.

"N-no... f-father..."he stammered meekly.

"Watch over your friends..."King Konzern said to Julian, then mustered the last of his strength to call to Julian's friends."And, in turn, please be there for my son, as well!"

Everyone's eyes filled with tears as they nodded.

The king's... last words...

"My son..."King Konzern said, touching Black Excalibur gently."That sword right there... is the blade of heroes..."

"Father..."

"But..."King Konzern continued over Julian."The sword doesn't make the hero... the hero... he's the one that makes the sword. Julian, I always knew you were great... and now... it's time to show everyone that, as well. My son... starting today... YOU are the king..."

Julian froze...

"Father..."

"I know you'll... be the perfect..."

"Father! DON'T LEAVE ME!"Julian screamed, his grip tightening on his father's hand.

King Konzern smiled at his son.

"I never will, Julian..."he said."What kind of father... would... I... be... if I did...?"

Then, heaving one, last, painful breath, King Konzern's hand slipped from Julian's... and the light from the king's face faded...

The king... was...

"JULIAN!"Wales cried to his cousin."I'M SORRY! BUT WE HAVE TO GO... NOW! WE'LL BE CRUSHED IF WE DON'T!"

Julian tried to pull his grasp from his father's grasp, but he couldn't... he just couldn't move...

That is, until he felt himself being PULLED away.

"Your highness!"Teru said, pulling one of Julian's arms as Benkei pulled the other.

Before they could get any further, the final beams that Asteri Palace was resting on gave out and the palace toppled to the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!"most everyone, minus Julian, who was still in shock, screamed.

The only other person that didn't scream was Klaus, who pulled everyone in closely to him and bent over them all for some reason.

Then, everything crumbled...

And everyone's worlds went black...

* * *

**Chidsengan:I'm sorry it was so terrible! Please, PLEASE forgive me!**

**Ryuga:And somebody please, PLEASE give me a quarter for every time she says that!**

**Zeo:HEY! When do I come in this story! Enough about Julian! Where am I ?!**

**Chidsengan:You're not still angry about being a peasant ?**

**Zeo:Oh, I am. But if BENKEI even got a chance to be in the fanfic, then I want in, too!**

**Benkei:B-b-b-bull! I'm in the story! When do I get to meet Kyoya ?!**

**Chidsengan:When I become a better writer...*sulks and starts crying hysterically***

**Ryuga:Just a warning, Benkei, you could be waiting FOREVER...**


	6. Thánato Tou Pepro ménou

**Chidsengan:Yet another badly-written chapter for all of you who I love and don't deserve this torture!**

**Ryuga:She doesn't own the characters.**

**Chidsengan:Let me just go ahead and thank FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r, dreamlily, DragonFang2011, Darknessrules, Allycat, Bes9200, RoxasOtaku, and The-Silver-Butterfly1500 for all your undeserved love and reviews! I'm unworthy!**

**Ryuga:Ugh... .**

**Chidsengan:You're the only reason why I get out of bed in the mornings!**

**Ryuga:Just start the chapter!**

**Chidsengan:You complete me!**

**Ryuga:WOULD YOU HURRY IT UP ALREADY ?!**

**Chidsengan:I'm so sorry I can't write worth a lick!**

**Ryuga:Ugh... this kid. Anyway, the name of this chapter translates to 'Death of Destiny'. Now, before this little brat starts crying, let's start the chapter!**

**Chidsengan:WAAAAAAAAH! EVERYONE'S TOO GOOD TO ME! I DON'T DESERVE THEIR KINDNESS!**

**Ryuga:*Sigh* Too late...**

* * *

Death.

Despair.

Destruction.

That was all Kyoya could see as he searched for Kenta through town.

He wasn't paying much attention to all the death around him because, if he did, he would have been frozen in terror... and he couldn't afford to be frozen.

Fortunately for him, his thievery skills came quite in handy for being able to sneak past The Thanátos soldiers... he had so far been unnoticed.

He was so focused on avoiding the death, flames, and soldiers that he almost missed what he came for... until it called out to him.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!"

Kyoya glanced behind him to see that, trapped in a cage with a bunch of other orphans, was none other than Kenta, looking frightened, but relieved to see the unofficial leader of their group.

"Kenta!"Kyoya said quietly, sighing a tad in relief at finding him.

Taking a worried glance around him to make sure that no one was looking, he ran over to the cage which was chained to a cart and jumped onto the cart in a smooth move.

"Kyoya... what are you doing here ?"Kenta asked him."It's dangerous..."

"Duh... you think I don't know that ?"the older boy said snippily."I just crossed through an entire warzone just to find you..."

Kenta's eyes sparkled with tears.

"You came all the way from the forest... and all the way to the other side of town... just to save me ?"he queried, touched.

Kyoya growled a little under his breath, not liking one bit where all this buddy-buddy, mushy-gushy softie stuff was going and quickly switched the topic.

"Next time, listen to Tsubasa and try to stay close to the rest of us, will ya' ?"he said gruffly.

Kenta smiled and nodded about nine or ten times an hasty agreement, just happy that someone had come for him.

Oh, yeah, and knowing it was Kyoya made it all the sweeter because he NEVER showed any real caring for anyone... so it made Kenta feel pretty special, too.

"Alright... if I can get this lock off this cage..."Kyoya said."Then we'll get you out of here..."

"That's not gonna' do much..."another voice said from inside the cage.

Kyoya looked around Kenta to see that, squished in between the others in the cage was a boy with reddish-brown hair with blonde at the tips and turquoise eyes who was resting his head on the bars of the cage and smirking slightly.

"These locks are made from some of the hardest metals around..."the boy said simply."There's no breaking them. And, anyway, I don't see a weapon on ya'. How were you planning to break the lock ? With your bare hands ?"

Kyoya looked at the kid emotionlessly.

"Am I supposed to care about what you're saying ?"he scoffed at him.

"I would..."the boy smirked even more.

"I don't even know you, pal..."Kyoya muttered, going back to trying to get the lock broken.

The boy chuckled slightly and his smirk turned cocky.

"Name's Zeo..."he documented."And if I were you, I'd be treatin' me with more respect, because I was the one that kept your little pal here safe..."

"Yeah, you're locked in a cage together. You're doing a heck of a job keeping him safe..."Kyoya remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Zeo clenched his fists and snarled, biting his lower lip hard.

"HEY! YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, BUDDY ?!"he snapped at Kyoya.

"Yeah. You in general..."

"WHY YOU SCAR-FACED CREEP! WHY, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO-!"

"If you can somehow find the capability within you to shut your mouth, would you ?"Kyoya snapped at Zeo."You want to alert every Thanátos soldier in Peproméno that we're escaping ?"

Zeo calmed down a bit, but still sniffed indignantly and turned his head away from Kyoya haughtily.

"Whatever. It's not like you can break the lock, anyway..."he said stubbornly.

"Hmph. There hasn't been a lock made yet that I can't break..."Kyoya said simply.

Zeo raised his eyebrows in mild impression.

"There hasn't ?"he asked, surprised.

As if in answer to his question, the lock suddenly 'clicked' open and Kyoya smirked at Zeo.

"Alright... you're home free..."he said.

Zeo's eyes widened in amazement.

"How did you do that ?"he asked, awestruck.

In another moment, everyone was tearing out of the cage and making a run for it immediately... none of them even staying behind to thank their rescuer... not that Kyoya blames them... he probably wouldn't, either.

Kenta lunged himself onto Kyoya in a huge embrace the moment he was out of the cage.

"I knew you wouldn't let me be taken away!"he smiled, burying his head into Kyoya's chest.

"You didn't ? Uh-oh. That means I've been coming off as too soft..."Kyoya shuddered at the mere thought.

Zeo was the last one out of the cage and nodded at Kyoya.

"Umm... not bad..."he said."See ya'..."

"Good riddance..."Kyoya returned shortly as Zeo raced off, then turned back to Kenta."Now, let's get out of here, before the soldiers-"

"Before the soldiers WHAT, kid ?"a menacing voice said from behind them.

Kyoya and Kenta turned around to see a gigantic Tanátos soldier towering above them... and he didn't look happy... AT ALL...

Kenta held onto Kyoya fearfully and the older boy took a shaky step backwards as the soldier leaned in towards them.

"You have made me VERY angry..."he snarled at Kyoya." ."

He raised his sword over their heads and went to lower it when a scarf wrapped around the soldiers wrist from behind them... a scarf Kyoya had taken from Ryuga's merchants cart before.

" .Alone."said a familiar voice.

Kyoya and Kenta glanced over to where the voice was coming from to see...

None other than the rest of their group... Tsubasa, Masamune, Gingka, Yu... and even the little fuzzball of an eaglet who was snuggled safely in Yu's arms.

"You guys!"Kenta exclaimed happily.

"I told you guys to get out of here!"Kyoya snapped at them.

"Yeah, well, we didn't!"Gingka announced, as if it weren't already obvious that they hadn't.

Kyoya glared at Tsubasa.

"YOU were supposed to be in charge!"he said.

"I was..."Tsubasa said simply."And I told the others to come here..."

"But... WHY ?!"

"Because... you'd do the same for us..."Tsubasa stated."You already did for Kenta. We couldn't just leave you behind to face this on your own...!"

"You shouldn't have come here!"Kyoya spat at them.

"Yeah, well, it's too late now, pal! We're already here!"Masamune said, pulling the scarf with all his strength and the soldier to the ground with it."And we're here to help!"

More soldiers noticed what was going on and raced to where they were, slaying others in their paths and raising their weapons to finish off their group.

"Well, too late to back out now!"Yu exclaimed, placing the eaglet in a cart filled with hay where it would be safe."Time to finish this!"

"How ?!"Kenta asked."We don't even have any weapons! And none of us even know how to fight!"

"I do!"Kyoya said."Just stay behind me!"

"Well, in any event, these might help!"another person called from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Zeo standing behind them all, holding fallen Thanátos soldiers' weapons in his hands like some kind of conquering hero or something.

"ZEO!"Kenta said in wonder.

"Umm... do we know him ?"Gingka asked obliviously.

"I'm on your side..."Zeo remarked.

"Good enough for me!"Gingka said, grabbing the sharpest weapon he could see from Zeo's options.

As the other soldiers closed in on them, everyone else grabbed the weapons uncertainly, but prepared to fight.

"Anyhing we should know about battling ?"Yu asked fearfully.

"Yeah..."Kyoya began.

"Don't get killed..."Zeo finished for him.

Then, the fight began.

It was brutal, merciless... and neither side was giving an inch...

It was the Thanátos that drew blood first... but no matter how many times they were injured, the others just kept getting back up again... and again... and again... and again... until it got to the point where the soldiers began to wonder if the kids would EVER fall and stay fallen!

At one point, Kyoya and Zeo got pushed back-to-back and the two fought their way through the enemies as they got to know eachother a bit more.

"Why'd you come back ?"Kyoya asked him."You didn't have any reason to..."

"I figured you could use the help..."Zeo said, blocking an attack with one of the two swords he had been fighting with."So, who are the other losers that came to save ya' ?"

"I'll tell you if we live through this..."Kyoya responded, kicking one of the soldiers backwards in the chest.

"IF ? Please. Don't you mean WHEN ?"Zeo asked confidently.

As soon as he said that, however, Zeo was slashes by a sword in his side and cried out in pain, dropping to his knees.

"Zeo!"Kyoya glanced over at him.

Pain like a lance of agony shot through his leg at that moment and took his attention from Zeo over to his own battle.

Another soldier stabbed him in his right shoulder and yet another slashed him in his ribs and he doubled over in pain, his vision growing hazy from it.

"OH, NO!"everyone else cried out.

The moment they had, their enemies knocked them each down to their knees and took their weapons.

"Game's over, kiddies..."said one soldier.

"Please... NO! DON'T HURT US!"Tsubasa screamed, curling into a ball in fear.

"Shut up, kid!"another soldier sneered.

"Please!"Tsubasa begged.

Another soldier still kicked him hard in his stomach.

"Or what ?"he asked, kicking him again."Huh ? Or what ?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Yu screamed at the soldiers, trying to get to his feet.

"YU!"everyone shouted.

One soldier snickered and stepped down on the child's chest, pinning him to the ground again.

"Looks like we've got a fiesty one,boys..."he sniggered."Well, let's see how tough he is when he can't breathe!"

"Yu!"Kyoya screamed, trying to crawl over to the younger boy.

It was no use.

Pain burned through every cell in his body and rendered him useless, paralyzing him in stabs of seperate anguish.

As the soldier continued to step on Yu even more and the boy screamed out in pain, Tsubasa weakly glanced up... only to be kicked roughly in the ribs by another soldier...

"Leave... him... alone..."he said weakly whilst the other struggled to reach Yu, but as they could barely move, it didn't do them much good...

"Or WHAT ?"the same soldier who had asked before repeated, stepping on Yu even more."OR WHAT ?!"

"Tsubasa!"Yu cried painfully, trying to move the soldier's foot from his chest but to no avail.

Another kick landed in Tsubasa's ribs.

"OR WHAT ?!"the soldier taunted him.

He stepped on Yu even more as he screamed.

Another kick was aimed at Tsubasa.

"Huh ?"

It was becoming a pattern.

"OR WHAT ?!"

Step.

Scream.

Kick.

"OR WHAT ?!"

Step.

Scream.

Kick.

"OR WHAT ?!"

Step.

Scream.

Kick.

"OR WHAT ?!"

Step.

Scream.

Kick.

"OR WHAT ?!"

"TSUBASA!"Yu yelled one more time as the soldier raised hit foot to crush Yu's lungs once and for all... up till that point, he had only been toying with him.

Before the soldier had a chance to, however, he was knocked to the ground by a punch in his jaw.

"What the-?"the soldier began, then gasped in fear and surprise.

Standing above the form of the fallen soldier was Tsubasa... but not the typical Tsubasa.

This one was menacing... dark... evil...

Purple energy spiraled around him... slithering like dark tentacles just waiting to capture and devour prey hungrily... and his amber eyes were glwoing with red, terrible fury...

"I said... TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"he screamed at the soldier, whacking across the face and sending him flying back into one of the many ravaging fires around town.

Everyone else glanced at him with worried gazes, his friends trembling.

Tsubasa...

No.

Not Tsubasa.

The regular Tsubasa was kind, gentle, innocent...

This Tsubasa was just the opposite.

THIS Tsubasa was threatening, rough, tainted...

This wasn't Tsubasa...

This was DARK TSUBASA... the side of him that hadn't appeared in so long.

The rage of seeing Yu getting beaten was too much for the regular Tsubasa to take... and he had been taken over by his darker side... the darkness in his heart...

The other soldiers went to lunge at Tsubasa, but he easily smacked them away, smiling evilly as he did.

"You like to hurt others, don't you ?!"he roared."Well, then... HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU WHAT YOU CAME FOR!"

Furiously, dark Tsubasa attacked the soldiers like a savage... destroying everything and everyone that stood in his path until the soldiers were screaming and yelling to 'run' from 'the monster'.

"RUNNING WON'T SAVE YOU!"dark Tsubasa cackled sinisterly as the dark energy around him whipped at the shops of the town and became like fire... bursting everything into flames.

The soldier who had stepped on Yu scrambled to his feet and beckoned for the other soldiers to come with him, which they obeyed in an instant.

Once they were at a safe distance, the soldier tossed a strange-looking ball to where Tsubasa was and the purple energy sucked it up.

"I'M AFRAID THAT YOU'RE WRONG!"the soldier shouted."RUNNING WON'T SAVE YOU! SEE YOU LATER!"

Dark Tsubasa glanced down at the ball, which began to glow with the intent to explode and his eyes grew wide.

"NO!"he exclaimed, racing away from it as fast as he could.

It wasn't fast enough, though.

The strange ball exploded in an explosion large enough that it engulfed the entire country in a horrible light as everyone who was left living screamed in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was too late.

The explosion was released in a terrible 'BOOM'...

And the last thing any of them saw was a flash of yellow and white from the explosion... and purple, for some strange reason...

Before they couldn't see another thing as they fell into a black abyss...

* * *

**Chidsengan:I'm so sorry for putting you all through such torture! Would you all like some virtual gummi candies and smoothies ?**

**Ryuga:You know, they'll DEFINITELY hate you for giving them virtual sweets during swimsuit season if they don't already hate you NOW!**

**Chidsengan:EVERYONE HATES ME! *cries hysterically***

**Ryuga:Hee hee hee! The virtual gummi candies and smoothies are mine! All mine!**


	7. Kanénas Pónos, Ti Kérdos ?

**Chidsengan:Firstly, I'd just like to apologize for being such a horrible writer and that I don't own these characters and secondly that my parents are going on vacation with me and my little bro for a week so I won't be updating as much :( On the bright side, my daddy was considerate and got a hotel with a computer, so I'll try my best (sorry I can't write better. I'm undeserving to have friends like all of you! And, I apologize so much, but I see you all as friends! Sorry... tell me if you don't want to be!). As always, thank you to FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r, dreamlily, DragonFang2011, Allycat, RoxasOtaku, Bes9200, The-Silver-Butterfly1500, and this [horrible] fanfic's newest reviewer... MoonBlazer, who was so nice to me! Thank you so much! Now, did I forget anyone... ?**

**Ryuga:Yep... you forgot-**

**Chidsengan:Darknessrules! Oh, yes... I'm sorry, but I can't mention you with everyone else today, because I'm too busy saying... HAPPY BIRTHDAY (August 6th). And as a gift, I updated another chapter just for you and dedicate to you, also! Sorry it can't be a better gift, but... oh, hit it, everyone, before I ruin things by crying hysterically!**

**(Music starts playing and the cast of Beyblade starts singing with Chidsengan)**

**Everyone:Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy birthday dear Darknessrules!**

**Chidsegan:We all love you and appreciate you so much!**

**Everyone:Happy birthday to you!**

**And many more!**

**Chidsengan:Now, everyone, please don't forget to wish Darknessrules happy birthday under the reviews (if you want to review my pathetic story :*( ...) and for now... everyone help yourself to some virtual birthday cake and cheesecake for Allycat!**

* * *

Pain...

Pain...

Pain...

Pain was all Kyoya could feel as He felt consciousness flow into his body like a river... a river of red-hot lava that burnt every fiber of his being...

As his eyes began to flutter open, scents began to reach his nose... scents he'd rather not be greeted with... and the ringing in his ears began to subside enough to head the faint crackling of burning... somethings...

He was alive... he didn't know how... but he knew that he was still in the world of the living if he could feel pain... especially pain like he was...

Now, he just hoped that the others...

THE OTHERS!

He sat up in an instant but screamed out in pain as soon as he did.

The wounds he had received the night before weren't trivial, and they seemed to remind him of that every second that passed.

He was dizzy... weak... exhausted.

He couldn't move and his vision was blurry...

And everything hurt... even the sunlight that met his eyes through the smoke that was still billowing up from the wreckage and graveyard that was formerly Peproméno.

Glancing around him slowly, Kyoya tried not to scream out in horror at the sights that surrounded him... sights too horrific to describe...

But there was ONE sight amongst the wreckage that stood out amongst the others... a sight he hoped with all his heart was a pleasant one...

"Yu!"he exclaimed, ignoring the excruciating pain that almost crippled him from scrambling over to the boy on his knees.

It took him longer than it would have to reach him, but he finally did and stroked back Yu's hair from his dirty face.

"Yu... come on... wake up..."he prodded."Please... don't be dead... please..."

Yu stirred just the slightest and Kyoya sighed in complete relief.

"Ky... yoya ?"the younger boy asked, opening his eyes a bit.

Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah... it's me..."

Yu rocketed up in an instant as if nothing had happened and flung himself onto Kyoya in a tight hug.

"Oh, Kyoyo!"he cried."You're alright!"

Kyoya big back a pained scream as Yu's hug sent even more agony flowing through his body... enough to almost make him lose consciousness.

"Yeah, okay. I'm great. Now that that's been established... where are the others ?"Kyoya asked.

"Well... I'M here..."another voice spoke from the rubble.

The two of them turned around to see Zeo crawling out from beneath the wreckage and couldn't help but let relieved smiles crease their lips.

"And look what else I found..."Zeo went on, moving aside a little so Yu and Kyoya could see Kenta sitting behind him, catching his breath.

Yu instantly let go of Kyoya to run over to give Kenta a giant hug, which the other boy returned the moment Yu's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Kenji!"Yu laughed as Kenta smiled at his friend.

Zeo rubbed his head and sighed with a small grin.

"So much energy... how do they do it ?"he asked no one in particular, then turned to Kyoya."Hey, scar-faced-weirdo... how're you doing ?"

Kyoya glanced away from Zeo proudly and scoffed at him as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"I'm just fine!"he lied, hoping he sounded more convincing than he felt.

Zeo shrugged.

"Hey, good for you. I only asked you because my wound's KILLING me. Just thought yours would be, too..."he said conversationally, rubbing his ribs to ease the pain in them.

Kyoya growled lowly under his breath as he staggered to his feet to prove his point to Zeo that he was 'alright'... even though he felt like he would collapse.

"See ? Nothing to it..."he said as confidently as possible,biting back the painful groans that were threatening to give him away.

No way he was going to let anyone, least of all ZEO, see him in his moment of weakness.

From what he could surmise of the kid, he was the exact opposite of him... but most of all, to him, Zeo was whiny.

Seriously, what kind of person with ANY kind of strength whined about the injuries they received when everyone else was just as bad off as they were ? Not Kyoya, not anyone in his group... actually, no one that Kyoya knew... EXCEPT Zeo...

Speaking of people he knew...

He had found Kenta, Yu, and Zeo... now the only people he had left to find was Gingka, Masamune, and Tsubasa... and after the scary display of eerie power the night before, Kyoya was almost wary about finding Tsubasa.

Almost.

He had to remind himself that dark Tsubasa wasn't the same as Tsubasa Tsubasa. The regular Tsubasa was nothing like that twisted version of himself... and the regular Tsubasa came as close to being friends with Kyoya as any one person could come.

Pain or no pain... it didn't matter... he had to find Tsubasa, Masamune, and Gingka... and possibly any other survivors, though judging from the destruction all around him, it was hardly a possibility that even Gingka and Tsubasa were alive...

It was a Miracle that he, Zeo, Yu, and Kenta were.

Pushing the searing pain and immense exhaustion that ravaged his body to the back of his mind the best he could, Kyoya began to make his way over the rubble and debris that was everywhere... the rubble and debris that used to be Peproméno.

"Zeo, Kenta, Yu..."he said."If you guys can move, see if you can find Tsubasa and Gingka... and search for any other survivors. If you find anyone, tell me... we'll see what we can do for them..

Zeo's eyes narrowed on Kyoya threateningly.

"What do you think you are ? Our leader ?"he growled at him.

Before Kyoya could answer, Kenta and Yu interjected for him.

"YOU BET HE IS! AND HE'S THE BEST ONE THERE IS!"Kenta said loyally.

"YEAH! WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR KYOYO! SO WATCH YOUR TONGUE!"Yu added, his voice one of complete devotion.

"H-hey! Okay! Okay! Yeesh! I was only joking!"Zeo said, raising his hands in defense.

"YEAH ? WELL, DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT! NOT ABOUT OUR LEADER!"another familiar voice chimed in.

Everyone glanced to where the voice had come from and saw none other than Masamune standing atop one of the many debris mountains... looking pretty smudged with ash and dirt, but alright nonetheless.

Kyoya let a small smile grace his lips at the loyalty displayed by the three of them and relaxed a bit as he set on his way to look for more survivors and the last two remaining memebers of their group.

He hadn't traveled very far when he saw a familiar shock of silver-white hair peeking through the rubble and quickly staggered over to it and began pushing the debris away for all he was worth.

Sure enough, after he romoved enough of the wreckage, there was Tsubasa... onconcious, but the faint rising and falling of his chest indicated that he was also still alive.

"Tsubasa..."Kyoya shook him gently."Come on, Tsubasa... talk to me... Tsubasa... wakey-wakey..."

Slowly, Tsubasa's eyes flickered open and squinted when the sun met his amber orbs, stirring slightly and looking at Kyoya as if he couldn't believe that he was there.

"Ky... Kyoya ?"he asked weakly.

"Yeah..."Kyoya nodded.

Tsubasa smiled a bit, but it quickly faded when he glanced around and saw the destruction around him.

"What... happened ?"he queried, clearly not remembering anything that had transpired after dark Tsubasa had taken control.

"You don't want to know..."Kyoya replied shortly and simply., not wanting to relive and tell Tsubasa about the whole 'dark Tsubasa dilemma' that had happened until they were both good and ready to... if they ever were."Now... all we have to find is Gingka... and we'll try and see what to do from there..."

"Umm... if you're looking for Gingka... you already found him..."said a muffled voice from nearby them.

Both Tsubasa and Kyoya looked around frantically.

"Gingka ?!"Tsubasa called.

"Gingka ?! Where are you ?!"Kyoya asked.

"You're... sitting on me..."Gingka said.

Kyoya instantly got to his feet and jumped back to see Gingka laying flat on his back... in between the rubble... looking exhausted...

"Are you alright ?"Tsubasa asked.

"I... don't... like... those enemies..."Gingka declared, refering to the Thanatos.

Tsubasa smiled slightly and helped Gingka get into a sitting position.

"The feeling's mutual, I think..."he said, pretty sure their enemies weren't very fond of them, either.

Gingka rubbed his shoulders and sighed.

"Aside from that... I don't think I'm hurt or anything like that..."he stated.

Taking a good glance around him, he frowned, all his optimism fading in an instant when he saw the scenery.

"Wish I could say the same for this place..."he said quietly.

Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Gingka were silent for a moment before they heard Masamune, Yu, and Kenta calling out to them and saw them coming towards them as Zeo trudged behind them, clutching his ribs that had gotten injured.

"GINGKY! TSUBASA!"Yu exclaimed, hugging his two friends in one, big embrace as Kenta followed suit.

Masamune sighed happily.

"We're all alive..."he said."That's good..."

"But I haven't seen any others..."Zeo stated in almost a whisper.

Once again, no one said another thing for a few minutes and all that could be heard was silence...

"We can't quit..."Kyoya said at last."We can't be the only ones... well... you know..."

"But... what'll we do, Kyoya ?"Gingka asked.

"Where'll we go ?"Masamune queried.

"How'll we survive ?"Kenta asked.

Kyoya flinched at all their questions... all of them hitting him like a ton... maybe more... of bricks.

What ?

Where ?

How ?

Why was everything his responsibility alone...? Couldn't they think for themselves for once...?

He was the one who was injured...

He was the one who was in so much pain he could barely see straight...

He was exhausted...

He wanted nothing more than to just collapse and close his eyes on the world forever...

He... was being incredibly selfish.

No way... NO WAY the others had a chance of surviving without him... they didn't...

Not Gingka.

Not Tsubasa.

Not Yu.

Not Masamune.

Not Kenta.

And, from what he had seen of him so far, not Zeo, either...

No.

He had to lead them... he couldn't leave them now...

"We keep looking for others who might have... you know..."Kyoya answered Gingka, afraid to even say the word 'survive'.

Gingka nodded in agreement and Kyoya turned to Masamune.

"We'll find a place to go... don't worry. If we lived in the forest, then we can live anywhere..."he reassured him, and Masamune brightened just a tad."And, Kenta..."- the boy looked at him with pleading eyes-"Just leave the whole 'survival' thing to me. I won't let any of you die..."

His little pep talk seemed to have some great effects.

Gingka seemed more relaxed.

Masamune was smiling.

Tsubasa seemed less tense, and Kenta and Yu were looking at Kyoya like he was some sort of royalty or something like that.

Even Zeo was impressed.

"Hmm..."he mused inscrutably.

"Well..."Kyoya said."First things first... we didn't find anyone here, we check the next place... we search Peproméno until we've searched absolutely everywhere. Alright ?"

Zeo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait a minute!"he said."Kyoya, was it ? Yeah, searching the entirety of Peproméno ? That could take us all day! And what's to say we'll even find anyone, anyway ?!"

"We have to try..Kyoya said stubbornly."And no one asked YOU to come... you can stay behind, for all I care. But the rest of us are going... right ?"

Zeo bristled at the comment and glared at Kyoya angrily.

"Hey! Just for that little comment, I'm coming, too!"he said.

"Good for you."

"Yeah! It is!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at Zeo's indignation, about to snap back when he heard a small 'chirp!' to the left of him, followed by a few more.

Everyone glanced to the side to see the little eaglet Tsubasa had been caring for jumping over the wreckage over to it's owner, chirping merrily along the way... and Tsubasa was more than happy to take it into his arms and cradle it.

"I thought you were gone!"he said affectionately, smothering the baby bird with kisses.

Gingka smiled at it.

"You're one lucky fuzzball, you know that, right ?"he asked it.

Zeo just stared at them with his jaw hanging slack and Kyoya smirked at the newest addition to the team.

"One survivor... already found..."he said cockily, turning on his heel and setting off to find anyone else as Zeo struggled to find the right words to say behind him.

Later on that night, however, no one was either smirking nor cocky as they traveled along...

They were exhausted and freezing.

Aside from the little fuzzball, they hadn't found anyone (or anything) left in the warzone that had formerly been Peproméno.

"This is pointless..."Zeo whined as they trudged along... almost reaching the border of the country."There's no one else out here... we can stop looking..."

"We can't..."Kyoya said firmly."If there's even one more person out there, I intend to find them!"

Zeo growled under his breath.

"Yeah, well, sometimes people leave, you know ?"he asked."If there were any survivors they're probably long gone already! Thurs certainly not searching for US!"

"What I'd like to search for is a way to keep you quiet!"Kyoya snapped at him, the Doritos air biting his wounds horribly and sending pain stabbing through his body for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Kenta and Yu sat down on a piece of rubble and yawned at the same time.

"Kyoya... I'm tired..."Kenta said, his eyelids dropping.

Kyoya tried not to snap at Zeo when the other boy snickered.

"Even your own pals are giving out on you..."he said.

Kyoya bit his lower lip as he hoisted Kenta onto his back in a piggy-back position, where the boy fell asleep in an instant.

"They need their rest..."he defended weakly as Tsubasa slid Yu onto his own back.

"So do we..."Zeo said simply.

Gingka and Masamune looked between the two boys worriedly.

They were tired, but they didn't want to go against Kyoya, either...

They had no idea which side to take.

Luckily, Tsubasa made that call for them.

"Let's just get on the outskirts of Peproméno..."he said."We can sleep when we get there... it's only a few miles away..."

"Fine..."Zeo agreed, and Kyoya nodded slightly in agreement.

Sleep...

It DID sound great...

The group traveled a few miles more in complete quiet until Gingka spoke.

"Look! This is where Asteri Palace used to be!"he exclaimed."All the way on the other side of where we used to live..."

"So close, yet so far..."Masamune said.

Gingka looked at him, surprised.

"Since when did YOU get poetic, Masamune ?"he asked him.

"I didn't. I heard Kenta say it once."came the reply.

"Figures."

"Now... the castles completely gone... except for the crystal..."

"Yeah, Masamune. Guess it really IS unbreakable..."

"Can we get moving ?"Kyoya asked his two, relatively clueless companions."Before it gets too much darker and we can't see where we're going even a little bit ?"

Everyone was quiet once more and nodded as they began to follow Kyoya through the Asteri Palace destruction...

When, all of a sudden, their leaders knees gave out on him and he collapsed to the crystal ruins with a small scream of pain.

"Kyoya!"everyone cried, rushing to his side.

Kyoya winced in pain as the wounds he had received in battle throbbed excruciatingly.

Apparently, carrying Kenta on his back had been too much for his already struggling body to take...

"I TOLD YOU we should have rested before!"Zeo was the first to speak, though no one listened to him.

"Kyoya... are you alright ?"Tsubasa asked, kneeling by his side.

"Y-yeah..."he lied."I'm great..."

"That was some fall you took!"Masamune exclaimed.

"Um... right... don't worry... it won't happen again..."

Gingka looked at Kyoya with raised eyebrows, however, and rubbed his chin suspiciously.

Gingka wasn't a genius by any means... or even smart, maybe... but he knew his friends by heart, because he was loyal to them and took the time to know everything there was to know about them... from how Yu's left eye twitched when he was frustrated... to how Tsubasa liked to eat things quickly so no one would steal them from him... to how Masamune would always laugh before he played a prank (which gave him away a lot of times)... to how Kenta sucked his thumb in his sleep when he was having a nightmare. And the way Kyoya had stumbled wasn't like him... Something other than just tiredness was bothering him... and Gingka thought he knew what it was, too...

But he also knew better than to humiliate Kyoya and make him seem like a wimp in front of everyone by mentioning his injuries... that... and he valued his life...

So, instead, he just skirted the issue easily... but with just enough directness that only Kyoya would get the point.

"I'll carry Kenta from here on out..."Gingka said, causing everyone to look at him with surprise."You've got a lot on your mind without having to carry a little boy on your back... don't you, Kyoya ?"

Kyoya breathed in deeply, then sighed.

He knew Gingka knew what was bothering him.

But to save what little dignity he had left after falling like a weakling, he replied shortly.

"Fine..."

Gingka took Kenta (who, like Yu, was surprisingly still asleep) into his arms as Kyoya struggled to get back to his feet... and when he did... he froze.

"Um... Kyoya ?"Masamune asked."You alright ?"

"Do you smell that ?"Kyoya queried them, to which they all shook their heads 'no'."It's cologne... those types all those rich people put on their hair... the ones we used to smell when we would go past the barber shops... remember ?"

"Umm... no ?"Zeo, who had never been on one of the rest of the group's 'heists' with them, answered simply.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you..."he said.

"I remember..."Tsubasa replied.

"Yeah, me, too..."Masamune interjected."But... none of us are wearing any of that stuff..."

"Of course we aren't, you dunce... none of us would be able to afford a spritz of that stuff unless we stole it..."Kyoya responded snippily."But SOMEONE around here IS..."

"But that's impossible!"Masamune stated."You just said we can't afford it, so how can any of us be-OOOOOOOH! You mean-?!"

"Exactly..."Kyoya said."There's got to be someone else around here who IS wearing it! Hurry! Look around!"

Everyone obeyed, kicking and pushing heavy metallo crystal out of the way in an attempt to find whoever they were looking for for about twenty minutes when Zeo finally called to them.

"GUYS! LOOK!"he shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What ?!"Tsubasa asked."Did you find him... or her...?"

"Oh, I found him... AND her..."

"Him... AND her ?"Gingka asked."You found TWO survivors ?"

"No..."Zeo answered, still partially in shock as he stared at those he had found."Seven..."

* * *

**Chidsengan:Just wanted to wish happy birthday once more to Darknessrules and that this title's chapter translates out to 'No Pain, what Gain ?'. So sorry it wasn't a better gift, but I tried to post it before your B-day was over, and I did! I appreciate you so much and thank you for being there for me and being such a good friend! Now, don't forget your virtual goody bags on the way out, everyone! :D**


	8. Perissótero Apó Tin Idia Ti Zoí

**Chidsengan:I'm 's what I want to say in this intro...but for a reason other than me even attempting writing. I want to say I'm sorry to DragonFang2011 for missing her birthday (August 7th) and for being a terrible friend and everything else. But a simple apology just won't cut it. I know I've been the worst 'friend' ever...I know I relied upon you too much... and I know I can't ever fully apologize, but... You are... the person I care about the most in the world outside of my family. You're the one that picks me up when I fall and is always there to make me laugh when I feel worthless. You help me so much that sometimes I forget that I lean on you far too much. But you're so much more than just a friend to me... you're perfect. You could never waste my time. You're the person who helps get me ready at the starting point and is there for me at the finish line. You're the person who leads me through all my worries and doubts and the person that I can always look to for advice. You're my sun, giving me light when I desperately need it in darkness. And you're my moon, helping calm me when I feel absolutely pathetic. I'm sorrier than I can ever express and hope you can forgive me. I've never hoped for something so much in my life. You mean everything to me... and I would gladly destroy all the books, fanfics, and anything else I've ever written and even die if it meant that you could forgive me. I care about you more than anyone could ever guess, and I know it sounds sappy, but... I need you. I don't know how I ever survived without you. Happy birthday... and everyone, I urge you to please wish her a happy birthday, too. Please, DF2011, even if I may be a total idiot and creep, please don't ever think you wasted my time. You could never. That's why I wrote this chappie for you... for your birthday. I beg of you... if you can... please... PLEASE forgive me...**

* * *

New Words:

_Iores-Heroes_

_Ta Livádia Gýpas-The Vulture Praries_

* * *

There was something warm laid out across Benkei as he awoke, and the places that weren't shielded from the cold felt frozen.

Slowly, the kitchen boy opened his eyes to see the light of day just barely starting to peek out from beneath the mountains of... wait a minute... where was he...?

Outside ? Yes, he had to be if he was seeing mountains and daybreak...

Where outside...?

That was another question... one he didn't have the answer to quite yet.

And his friends! ... where were his friends ?!

Madoka...

Teru...

Wales...

Sophie...

Klaus (he especially wondered how he was since the whole of Asteri Palace had pretty much collapsed onto his back)...

And Julian...

JULIAN!

The prince that he promised the king he would look out for...!

The king...!

The king was...

No... too many questions and terrible facts (like the king's death)... he had to slow down and try and assess what was going on and take it from there...

Starting with where his friends were.

Benkei didn't have to look very far, because the moment he got into a sitting position, the moment he saw all his friends laid on the ground beside him carefully... each of them covered in a blanket and scarves to keep warm.

Aside from that, they all looked safe... all unharmed... everyone was just fine... even Klaus, who looked as if nothing had happened at all!

Benkei breathed a sigh of relief at his friends' safety, then glanced around to get a better look at his surroundings.

They were stuck in some sort of wilderness... a wilderness that was filled with nothing but short brownish grass stretching for farther than Benkei could see.

"Where... are we ?"he asked.

"The outskirts of Peproméno..."a voice answered from behind him."A place called Ta Livádia Gýpas. People call it that because if you spend too long out here, then there's no doubt vultures'll picking you apart in no time at all."

Benkei practically jumped out of his skin at being replied to when he had thought that everyone was asleep and turned to face the person who had said it.

"Who... who are YOU ?!"he asked, almost ready to start biting his fingernails out of fear.

"One of people that helped pull you from the wreckage of the palace..."his companion answered."The others who did are sleeping..."

"Oh..."Benkei said meekly."Um... well... thank you... I think..."

He glanced around them and saw, not very far away, the 'others' his companion must have been talking about fast asleep... huddled closely together for extra warmth.

"Did you just wake up, too ?"Benkei asked the other boy.

"No. I was up all night. Someone had to keep watch just in case."

"Just... in case ?"

"In case any wild animals came from out of nowhere of The Thanátos decided to attack again."

"What ? But... how did you expect to stop them if they did ?"

"Fight them, what else ?"

"You would do that ?"

"Would I have any other decision ?"

"By yourself ?"

"Duh."

"Oh..."

Benkei was silent for a moment, awed and a little intimidated by this boy who couldn't have been much older than him if at all but was already so brave and mature...

To take on a wild animal...?

The Thanátos...?

By himself...?

That was something not even most grown men would speak of doing so casually, but this boy spoke about it as if it was nothing!

"Um... my name's Benkei..."he introduced himself almost shyly."Um... if you don't mind... what's YOURS, oh heroic one ?"

Heroic one ?

"Um... Kyoya..."the boy answered, not quite sure what to think of Benkei.

He was even less sure after Benkei dropped to his knees and bowed before him.

"Oh, Kyoya! Thank you for rescuing me and my friends from the ruins of Asteri Palace!"he said gratefully... almost TOO gratefully."I promise you, we'll pay you back in whatever way we can! Specifically ME!"

"Umm... okay...?"Kyoya responded warily.

What else were you supposed to say to something like that ?

"Ummm... can you please stop bowing...? It's getting on my nerves..."Kyoya said simply after Benkei bowed a couple more stopped in an instant and sat on his feet, looking at Kyoya with wide, happy eyes.

"Alright!"he agreed merrily."But, really... anything you want, Kyoya, just tell me! I owe you big time for saving mine and my friends' lives!"

Kyoya closed his eyes as he laid back in the brown grass of the wilderness, crossing his arms behind his head and resting it on them.

"Thanks but no thanks, buddy... I can't think of a single thing I'd want from you..."he said.

_"Unless you were someone who sold water, food, pain medicine, warmer clothing, or shelter..."_he silently thought to himself.

Benkei was undaunted, however, and scrambled to Kyoya's side enthusiastically.

"B-b-b-bull! There must be SOMETHING I can do for you!"he prodded.

B-b-b-bull ?

What the...?

The more Kyoya heard from this guy, the more he started to think he was certifiably insane.

"No, it's really nothing... I'm fine..."he said uncertainly.

"What if I serve as your slave for the rest of your life ?"Benkei asked him, clasping his hands together hopefully.

"Ummm... no..."Kyoya said uneasily.

This guy was persistent...

"How about if I repaid you in cart fills of gold and silver ?"Benkei tried.

Persistent AND delusional.

"Umm... I don't think so..."Kyoya answered pertly.

"Well, how about-?"

"Look, I appreciate the offers, but..."Kyoya started."I don't want anything from you. I don't need anything from you..."

"Nothing ?"Benkei asked.

"Nothing."

"Zilch ?"

"Zilch."

"Are you sure ?"

"Sure."

"Positive ?"

"Positive."

Before Benkei could ask another question, a faint groan cams from the place where everyone who wasn't from Kyoya's group was sleeping and Kyoya and Benkei glanced over to where they were to see Julian stirring and waking up.

"What the... where... am I...?"he asked, rubbing his eyes slightly in sleep and confusion.

"PRINCE JULIAN!"Benkei cried, hugging Julian in an instant."OH, YOUR HIGHNESS! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise and his breath caught in his throat.

"Prince Julian ?"he queried in shock."Your highness ?"

Julian didn't say a word, but Benkei answered for him in another burst of energy.

"YEAH! PRINCE JULIAN'S THE PRINCE OF PEPROMÉNO!"he exclaimed."HE'S THE ONLY HEIR TO THE THRONE!"

Kyoya looked at Julian silently, for some reason trusting what Benkei had said... but he couldn't believe that this boy, who wasn't much older than himself, was a couldn't see this boy, who looked frail, tired, and threatening to have a nervous breakdown a any moment, doing any kind of leading... wether it was leading a country or leading a person out a door...

The kid looked absolutely depressed, and he didn't even bother to take the time to glance up at Kyoya as Benkei rambled on.

"This guy, Kyoya... he's the one who saved us, Prince Julian! He saved us!"Benkei stated almost a bit manically, pointing at Kyoya."Him and those other people over there!"-he pointed to the sleeping forms of Tsubasa, Masamune, Zeo, Kenta, Yu, and Gingka-"They saved us all! Isn't that great, your highness ?! Isn't that great ?!"

Julian didn't respond at first and only kept staring at the ground...

But when he did speak, his voice sounded exhausted and old beyond his years.

"You have my thanks..."he said quietly, so quietly that Kyoya wasn't even sure if he had said anything at all.

"Yeah, well...-"

"PRINCE JULIAN! OH, THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Kyoya's sentence was cut short by a shrill scream of relief from one of the two girls in the group they had found, who was wide awake and hugged Julian in an instant like Benkei had done... only gentler... MUCH gentler...

"Madoka...?"Julian queried in a dazed voice, almost as if he wasn't really there.

"Ugh! Would you keep it DOWN, Madoka ?! My head hurts!"another boy said, sitting up along with the girl and the other two boys of their group, the one who Zeo had nicknamed 'Mini Mountain' because of his incredibly sturdy build.

"What's going on ?"Kyoya heard Tsubasa ask worriedly as he and the others of THEIR group walked over groggily to where the rest of them.

When they saw that Julian's crew had woken up, Masamune raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Looks like our company's awake, Tsubasa..."he said sleepily, rebbing his eyes groggily.

Kenta, on the other hand, only had to look over their 'company' once and, immediately, he screamed out in surprise and pointed at Julian.

"Y-YOU'RE PRINCE JULIAN!"he shrieked."YOU'RE THE ONLY HEIR TO THE THRONE! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOUR... THAT WE'RE... THAT I... EVERYBODY, SHOW SOME RESPECT! BOW NOW!"

Before his companions could argue, Kenta pulled Tsubasa, Masamune, Gingka, and Yu down with him in a bow, but before he could do the same with Kyoya, the older boy pulled his arm put of Kenta's grasp.

"Let me go..."he all but snapped."I'm not going to bow!"

"B-but... Kyoya...!"

"No! I don't cower before royalty like everyone else! Why make myself look like an idiot at the expense of other human beings ?"

"It's not cowering, it's a sign of respect and manners..."Madoka, the girl, retorted back to Kyoya."You ought to try them both sometimes."

"Give it a rest, Madoka. Obviously, this guy's never been taught either..."Wales remarked snarkily.

Kyoya was about to snap at Wales when Teru interjected before they could tear eachother apart.

"I'm sorry about my friend..."he said."He seems to have forgotten HIS respect and manners. Let us introduce ourselves... I'm Teru, and this is Klaus, Madoka, Benkei, Duchess Sophie, Duke Wales, and Prince Julian... we're honored to meet you..."

Everyone in Kyoya's group 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the fact that they were in the presence of not just one royal, but THREE, but Kyoya didn't say a word.

"Hmph..."he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

"Teru, these guys are the ones that saved our lives!"Benkei said, grabbing onto Teru's arm excitedly."That guy right there... his name's Kyoya! He was the one that stayed up all night making sure we were okay!"

Teru smiled at Kyoya and nodded at him gratefully.

"Thank you..."he said."It means a great deal to us..."

Kyoya stammered a bit, trying to think of what to say to that, but no words came yo him.

He wasn't used to being thanked by anyone but Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, Gingka, and Masamune... and, most of the time, when anyone else even took the chance to talk to him it was either to yell at him or insult...

Yes , this certainly felt strange indeed...

"I... um... I..."he stammered, but decided to just quit while he was ahead and pointed to his friends instead, changing the subject."This is Tsubasa, Ginkga, Yu, Masamune, and Kenta. It's, um... well..."

"It's an honor to meet you all..."Yu cut him off, bowing once again.

Madoka smiled at Yu gently and nodded at him in a very ladylike way.

"Well, at least some of you have manners..."she said.

"Unlike your friend here..."Wales muttered, glaring at glanced at Kyoya, who was gritting his teeth angrily at their remarks.

Tsubasa, sensing the trouble brewing, hastily changed the subject.

"Umm... you all must be hungry..."he said to their new companions, not that any of he and his friends had very much to eat at all.

"STARVING!"Benkei replied, but he was the only one who did.

Everyone else just glanced down sadly and quietly... not seeming too interested in food.

"After what we saw..."Sophie finally spoke."I don't think that... I don't have an appetite right now, I'm sorry..."

"I don't think I can eat, either..."Wales agreed with his sister rest of them fell quiet.

For sure, the events of what they had witnessed two days earlier was still all to fresh in their minds, and yet, they still felt as if everything had set in for them had happened to each of them had been too horrific...

The sights has been too terrible...

The horrors too great...

It would take them quite a while to feel normal again after that... if they ever did.

But, apparently, if Benkei did, maybe their was hope for them, too...

"So, it would look as if we're stuck with eachother..."Zeo documented as he dumped the small satchel that had been tied around his waist onto the ground to reveal berries, nuts, and a few other fruits."Which means that if we're stuck with eachother, we're going to have to get to know eachother, aren't we ?"

Everyone went to reply, but Kyoya cut him off.

"Forget getting to know eachother..."he said."We need a gameplan... we what we're going to do in order to survive. We can't just be sitting around and chatting. Out of the whole of Peproméno, we're the only survivors left. After what we've been through, if we lived through that, then, I don't know about you, but I have no intention of dying now..."

"Kyoya, what can we do ?"Gingka asked him."We don't have any place to go... nowhere to run. The Thanátos are always after orphans... we're orphans. With Peproméno conquered, there's nothing standing in our enemies' way. They're going to catch us all... there won't be a free orphan left in the world..."

"He's right..."Wales agreed."If it hadn't been for Klaus using his body as a human shield, we wouldn't even be alive to be talking about this. Not only are The Thanátos stronger than ever, but they're more dangerous than ever, too. Your pal's right... there's nothing we can possibly do. Even if we run, even if we're alive, we lose. We can't win. It's hopeless."

Kyoya clenched his fists hard... so hard that his fingernails scraped into the skin of his palms.

"No."he said, shocking everyone." 's NOT over. It's NOT hopeless. There's still a chance we might be able to make it..."

"HOW ?!"Zeo snapped at him."DIDN'T YOU HEAR GINGKA ?! IT'S OVER! IT'S DONE! WE CAN'T WIN!"

"No, we CAN win!"Kyoya snapped right back at him."I have a way we can... if we can just make it to the only country that The Thanátos haven't conquered yet..."

Yu looked at Kyoya in wonder.

"What ? Where ? What place ?"he asked.

Kyoya glanced at Yu seriously.

"Íroes..."he answered him.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Íroes ?"Tsubasa asked."But that millions of miles away..."

"If not more!"Kenta added worriedly.

"I know it seems like a longshot..."Kyoya admitted."But it's the only way we'll be able to Gingka said, The Thanátos are everywhere..."

"We'll be dead before we reach Íroes!"Madoka said."You're crazy!"

Kyoya ignored her and kept talking.

"The Zoun Army's in desperate need of young men to fight for them..."he said.

"The Zoun ?"Kenta asked."You don't mean-?"

"That's right. The army that's fighting The Thanátos..."Kyoya answered him before Kenta could even finish his sentence."The Zoun Army's located in Íroes, which is where you sign up. In return for every person that signs up, they promise that the family of those who enlist will be provided for for the rest of their lives. That's why I intend to enlist..."

Everyone's jaws hung slack at Kyoya's statement, but only his friends were concerned.

"Kyoya! Why would you do THAT ?!"Gingka screeched.

"It's suicide!"Tsubasa agreed, and even the eaglet his was cradling 'chirped' in agreement.

"You're insane!"Kenya chimed in.

"We might not even make it to Íroes!"Masamune reminded him.

"And besides, you don't even have any family!"Yu cried."Why would you risk your life so foolishly ?!"

"It's not foolish..."Kyoya said, lowering his head."And I do have a family... even if they're not my first pick..."

"Who ?"Benkei asked, just having to join in on the interesting conversation.

Kyoya raised his head and looked around at them all.

"You guys..."he answered."Like it or not, like Zeo said, we're stuck with eachother. We're all in the same boat. And if we're going to live... we're going to have to... ugh... work together like a real family would..."

Everyone just stared at him for a moment, their eyes wide and surprised as Kyoya got to his feet.

"So... who's with me ?"he asked."Anyone who's not, fine. Stay behind. But I hope you like the afterlife, because that's where you'll be if you don't come..."

Madoka glared at Kyoya and growled slightly under her breath.

"You're idea's a longshot, too, you know..."she snarled.

Before Kyoya could say anything, Klaus got to his feet, also.

"Well, let's get going."he said simply.

Madoka looked at Klaus in shock and screeched a little at what he had said.

"WHAT ?!"she screamed.

No way that quiet, stoic Klaus who never gave in to anyone so easily...

Was actually taking this guy who was clearly insane and wanted them all to die's advice ?!

Was he ?!

"Klaus... have you gone crazy ?!"she asked."I mean... this weirdo's obviously trying to get us killed! We'd be better off staying behind! Why are you agreeing with him ?!"

Klaus scoffed a bit at Madoka and then smiled at Kyoya.

"Because... I like him..."he said."Anyone who'd be willing to risk his life for the sake of others has my respect. I'll follow him."

No one said anything at first, but then, one by one, they all agreed...

Even Madoka.

Klaus was right.

If Kyoya really wanted to get them all killed, he wouldn't be putting his own life on the line just for their sakes alone...

And the fact that he was willing to do so... served as proof enough that he wasn't as gruff and rough-around the edges as he seemed...

Chidsengan:I'm sorry again, DF2011... please, please... don't hate me... like I said before... you're everything to me... and ifinitely, infinitely more... please, never doubt for a millisecond all that you are to me... And now...

Everyone:Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear DragonFang2011

Happy birthday to you!

* * *

**Chidsengan:I'm incredibly sorry, again. If you can't ever forgive me... I understand entirely... but you mean more to me than life itself... and that'll never change... that's because there's never been a person ever like you. You're special... you're unbelievable... you're MY hero... and if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't even be here right now. What you mean to me is what inspired this title... just as you inspire me always... More Than Life Itself.**


	9. I Téchni ton Peinasménon

**Chidsengan:Firsy of all, I'd like to apologize for being a terible writer and for this chapter being a total disaster just like the rest of this fanfic. :( Secondly, I'd like to say Yay! DragonFang2011 and I are still closer than close!... and that her birthday's actually on August 8th. Sorry. Thirdly... I forgot to give out virtual birthday cake and cheesecake, so help yourself right now! And last but not least, I'd like to thank FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r, dreamlily, DragonFang2011, Allycat, Darknessrules, RoxasOtaku, Bes9200, MoonBlazer, and the newest reader of this fanfic... SkylarkOfTheMoon! Thank you SO much and welcome aboard! And to everyone else who stops by and has the courage to read this fanfic, please, please, PLEASE... read theirs, instead! They're all such better writers than me! You all mean the world to me and I love you all so dearly that I'd die for you! :)**

**Ryuga:Drama queen...**

**Kyoya:You forgot the disclaimer...**

**Chidsengan:Do it for me, please, Kyoya...**

**Kyoya:Chidsengan doesn't own the characters. Just her own pathetic writing skills and the rights to torture us all.**

**Ryuga:Precisely.**

**Chidsengan:And please read the special message after this chapter! :D**

* * *

New Words:

_Ta Íchni Tou Skeletoú-The Skeleton Trails_

* * *

After everything had been decided, the group headed out in an instant to Íroes, agreeing that it was safer to travel by day when they could see their surroundings and the dangers that might await them than it was at night... where anything might and probably would leap out at them and end their journey prematurely.

Almost immediately, however, they realized that wild animals were going to be the least of their problems...

What seemed to be their main problem was one was something that probably would seem stupid to most... and that was...

Their personalities.

Yes, as crazy as it sounded, their personalities were all completely different from one another and that meant that they clashed with eachother.

Especially Kyoya's and Madoka's.

Those two had been at eachother's throats since day one, and their rivalry had only intensified with each moment they spent together.

Kyoya was stubborn, gruff, and immensely strong-willed... but he was also low on class, sophistication, and most certainly didn't play all that well with others... things that irked Madoka to no end and she would never hesitate to scold him about.

Madoka, on the other hand, was highly sophisticated, smart, and a team player... all wonderful things to be... but the way she always corrected everyone and reminded everyone of their shortcomings, Kyoya couldn't see her as anything but being prissy and spoiled...

Actually, he saw most of the new editions as prissy and spoiled... with the addition of Klaus and Teru, who seemed to be pretty cool. And also Benkei, who he didn't know what to think of, other than the fact the kitchen-boy treated him like some kind of hero or something like that.

But Madoka was different. To him, she seemed as if she was just TRYING to be prissy... TRYING to be a pain-in-the-neck... TRYING to correct him... TRYING to humiliate him in front of everyone...

And her obsession with Julian... oh, brother...

She pandered to him like a mother cat would pander to her newborn kitten... always making sure he was okay, spending her time being overprotective of him, and constantly trying to help him even when the guy didn't need.

Not that Julian even noticed, anyway.

For Julian, all he could think of was his father... his death... and how he was now officially king...So deep was he within his grief that he didn't notice anything around him... be it his surroundings, his friends, or his new companions...

He hardly ever said a word, and he was always looking down at the ground... always seeming depressed and withdrawn from everyone.

For sure, between Madoka and Kyoya's rivalry of sorts and Julian's constant state of sorrow, things definitely weren't easy for the group... and for the first week and a half or so of traveling, that was the worst of their problems... or at least their personal ones...

Listening to Kyoya and Madoka go at it on and on for what seemed like hours and, in some instances, was for hours, took presedence on 'the trouble meter' above all else...

But as they neared the two week mark of traveling, they all realized that they had another problem on their hands... one that almost took their minds off all else...

Hunger.

The little food that they had in the start of their journey had gone quickly with fourteen people picking away at it, and the few places that they had passed through that DID have food, be it a town or a forest, they had managed to attain some from those places, as well.

It lasted them quite a while with everyone rationing the portions that they ate carefully...

But what was supposed to have lasted them until they arrived in the next town disappeared when Benkei had accidentally 'sleep-eaten' (like sleep walking... only eating instead of walking) the rest.

So now, they were without food and traveling through the worst part of the world to be without anything to eat... a place called: 'Ta Íchni Tou Skeletoú'.

It had earned it's name because it was infamous for stealing the lives of even some of the bravest adventurers and heroes there ever were...

It had stolen their lives because there wasn't a single thing to eat in a square inch of the trails... not fruits, not vegetables, not animals to hunt, not even edible plants.

It was said that an old curse had been put upon the trails so that they were meant to be barren and never house anything that could be eaten... and wether it was true or not, all anyone knew was that there wasn't one single thing edible there.

And for the group that was traveling to Íroes... there couldn't have been worse news than that...

Because they had already gone long enough without a single thing to eat... and they were only a few miles into the cursed trails.

"I'm starving..."Kenta said as he just barely dragged along.

"Me, too..."Yu agreed, sighing heavily.

"How long has it been since we last ate ?"Masamune asked no one in particular.

Nobody answered at first, each of them trying to think of how long it HAD been.

Time had blurred together for them because each day it felt as if a ravenous wolf was tearing at their stomachs... no day seeming any different from the last.

"Probably over a week..."Wales finally answered with a frown.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!"Gingka screamed, stamping his feet on the ground."Kyoya... what are we going to do ?! If I have to go one more day without food, I-!"

"Quit your complaining already!"their unofficial leader cut him short."It's not like you're the only one here with an empty stomach, you know!"

"But... Kyoya-!"

"I said quit it, would you ?!"

"Hey! He was just asking what we were going to do!"Zeo snapped at Kyoya."It's actually a good question! What ARE we going to do, you scar-faced weirdo ? We can't last much longer without something to eat!"

"Enough!"Sophie interjected, one of the few who always seemed to stay level-headed even in the face of adversities."Zeo, Gingka, the average human being can last up to twenty-one days without food as long as they have water... which we do. We should be out of these trails before that time frame is over. And, please, try to be a bit gentler with Kyoya... he has it just as hard as the rest of us..."

Kyoya flinched uncomfortably at Sophie's words and blushed deeply when Wales imitated his sister in a high, falsetto voice.

"Please... try to be a bit gentler with Kyoya! He has it just as hard as the rest of us!"Wales snickered, then resumed his regular voice."Aww... poor baby. Would you like your blankie, too ?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and pulled ahead of the rest of the group... trying his absolute hardest not to blush even more.

Darn Wales...

"And Madoka says I don't have any manners..."he thought to himself."That kid's got zero!"

When he was far enough away from the rest of the group, he stopped to catch his breath and allowed himself to pity himself for a few moments.

Even though he hadn't been all that happy about the way she had put it, Sophie was right... he DID have it just as hard as the rest of them... but with a few more exceptions...

First of all, the wounds he had received the night when Peproméno was attacked still hadn't healed... quite the contrary. In fact, if anything, they had gotten worse as had the pain, if that was even possible. The pain was chronic and excruciating, and the only reason he had been able to overlook it was because his stubbornness was even greater than the pain. He had even fooled Gingka into thinking that the wounds had healed and he was fine.

The second exception was the stress of making sure everyone was safe. So far, he'd been doing a really terrible job of it, too. But there wasn't like he had any resources to pull them all through, either... and, thanks to Benkei, one of those resources was food, which they all really needed...

And that was the third thing. Starvation. Yes, everyone was starving... Kyoya was well aware of that... but for some reason, everyone else seemed to be taking it better than he was... even Gingka. It was odd to even think that, being that they complained about being hungry and Kyoya so far hadn't said a single word, but he thought that maybe that was what helped them cope a bit more than he was. The others talked about it to one another, and, even in their misery, they would talk about the first thing they wanted to eat when the got out of the doomed trails and laugh about it with eachother like it was nothing. Kyoya, meanwhile, couldn't understand how they could even SMILE about it. The scraping feeling in his stomach had become painful and the terrible hollowness didn't permit him to even smirk anymore like he used to.

Yes, he had gotten angry with Gingka for asking it, and unjustly so, too... but the red-haired boy was right...

What WERE they going to do ?

So far, Kyoya had absolutely no idea whatsoever... his mind felt as empty as his stomach...

"Is everything alright ?"a gentle voice asked behind him.

Kyoya glanced over his shoulder to see Tsubasa standing behind him, the little fuzzball of an eaglet perched on his shoulder contentedly.

"Umm... sure..."Kyoya answered warily, brushing at some dust that had settled on his green tunic in a preoccupied manner."Why ?"

Tsubasa didn't say anything else and only shrugged slightly as the others came trudging down the dirt hill to meet up with them.

"What were you thinking running off like that, Kyoya ?!"Madoka shouted at him."Are you an idiot ? Wait... don't answer that..."

"It was you who suggested we stick together so we don't get lost on these winding trails..."Zeo reminded him.

Kyoya glared at the two of them slightly, but didn't say anything.

"You're not a very good leader, you know that ?"Madoka went on, pointing at Kyoya accusingly."You don't even have the personality for it! It's pathetic! I vote that PRINCE JULIAN lead us, instead!"-she grabbed onto Julian's arm and smiled widely at him-"Please, your highness ? Please, will you bravely lead us ?"

"You only want him to because you like him..."Masamune pointed out simply as Madoka turned a furious shade of red.

"I-I DO NOT!"she screamed, humiliated."I just think that Prince Julian would be a better leader... and... and...-!"

"Thank you, Madoka, but I don't think it's the best decision..."he responded quietly.

Madoka's mouth dropped open.

"Huh ?!"she screeched."But you're a great leader! You can lead us far better than-!"

"No, Madoka..."he said softly."I can't..."

Madoka blinked a few times in shock, then pulled at her hair furiously.

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"she screamed."WE'RE LOST... STARVING... AND HALF-DEAD... AND YOU WON'T EVEN TRY TO HELP US OUT ?!"

"We're not lost..."Klaus said simply.

"Then why are we still stuck in this forsaken wasteland, then ?!"Madoka snapped back at him.

"Ta Íchni Tou Skeletoú is know to stretch for well over 500,000 miles..."Teru explained to her gently."We probably haven't even reached the half-way point yet... so it's no surprise that it seems like we're lost and-"

"Save your scientific nonsense, Teru!"she said to him furiously."My point is... we're not going to make it out here, and I blame him!"

Everyone tried to not groan as she pointed at Kyoya.

It was only a matter of time before they got into it with one another... and none of them thought they could deal with another one of their anger management public meetings again...

They braced themselves... ready for Kyoya to snap at her...

But to their surprise, he didn't.

Instead, he just looked at her unemotionally with his arms folded over his chest seeming completely unaffected by her words.

"Are you done now ?"he queried lifelessly."Because if you are, then good, we can keep going. Because the more time you spend arguing, the longer it's going to take for us to get out of here."

Madoka went to say something snippy back, but bit her tongue instead.

"Fine..."she grumbled."But you'd better get us out of here in one piece... got that ?"

Kyoya turned on his heel and shrugged.

"I'll try..."he answered as he began to walk off.

Madoka's eyes widened in terror.

"You'll... TRY ?!"she screamed."What do you mean you'll TRY ?!"

Kyoya couldn't help but smirk for the first time in days as Madoka panicked behind him.

*** Y * Y * Y ***

One week later, however...

There was no smirking... no snarkiness... hardly any talking amongst the group because everyone was so exhausted...

They simply didn't have the energy to... and were so weak that they could barely walk.

"One foot in front of the other..."Tsubasa had encouraged them thus far with those simple words, but now, he didn't even have the strength to.

They were exhausted.

They were starving.

And perhaps worst of all, they had lost their will to go on... especially the younger ones of the group.

"I can't do it..."Kenta sighed as he collapsed on the ground.

After over two weeks of traveling without anything and nothing in sight, discouragement had finally gotten the better of him.

He just didn't have the energy or the willpower to keep fighting against the inevitable.

It didn't matter how much they tried to think positively or how hard they tried to push on... they were going to starve to death no matter how hard they tried.

Seeing the boy give up reawakened some fighting spirit within all of them and they were at his side in an instant.

"KENTA!"they exclaimed in unison.

"Come on, Kenta... you can't quit... not now..."Masamune prodded him, slapping his face gently.

"I can't keep going..."Kenta said weakly."I don't have any energy left... it's over..."

Benkei started crying at Kenta's words and Yu shook his shoulders hard.

"Kenji! We've come too far to quit... do you hear me ?!"he yelled at him."TOO FAR! If you quit now, all of this will have been for nothing!"

"I'm sorry, Yu..."Kenta said quietly."But... I just can't..."

"I'm with him..."Wales mumbled, sitting on the ground next to him."What's the point ?"

"Wales!"Sophie yelled at him."What do you think you're doing ?!"

"Face it, sis... we were never going to make it to Íroes anyway..."he said."Might as well just throw in the towel..."

"NO ONE is going to throw in the towel because we're getting out of here!"Zeo said stubbornly.

Granted, he may have been skeptical about ever reaching Íroes, and even about getting out of , but he had never been a quitter... and he definitely wasn't going to lose a battle to something as cliché as starvation!

"How do you plan on that ?"Madoka snapped."Wake up! It's the end of the line! There's nothing left that we can do! Sure, making it to Íroes may have been a nice sentiment and all, but let's all just admit it, we all knew it was ne'er going to happen!"

Teru frowned and Sophie hung her head sadly... silently agreeing with what Madoka was saying... and even Benkei seemed to lose his peppiness for a moment.

Tsubasa sighed.

"Maybe if we just-"

"It's no use trying to convince them, Tsubasa..."Kyoya interjected."They're discouraged. It's not going to work..."

Tsubasa looked at his friend with pleading eyes, frightened that Kyoya had lost hope, too.

"But... Kyoya..."

"Obviously, they're not going to believe that they can get out of here unless they have proof that they can..."Kyoya cut him off before Tsubasa could finish.

"So... what are we going to do ?"Benkei asked, his enthusiasm returning."Huh, Kyoya ?! Huh ?!"

Kyoya sighed before explaining.

"I'm going to look for the exit..."he said.

Everyone had to raise their eyebrows at that one.

"By YOURSELF ?"Masamune asked him.

"But... what if you get lost ?"Yu queried him.

Sure, Kyoya had thought of some crazy ideas since they had all known him... in fact, on of those ideas was the reason why they were even in their current predicament...

But even in all those crazy plans of his, Kyoya had had some sort of direction... he had known what he had to do and went after it...

However, this was entirely different.

If he ventured into the he could very well get lost and if he did, they were ALL sunk...

Because, even if he wasn't exactly the most LOGICAL of thinkers, Kyoya was still the only person that knew how to survive amongst them, really... and if he left and got lost, then they would surely die without him.

"If I get lost then you guys have to be strong..."he said.

"THAT MAKES ZERO SENSE!"Madoka yelled at him... although it was pretty obvious that Kyoya was telling them all that there was possibly a chance that he WOULDN'T come back.

Tsubasa looked at Kyoya worriedly and bit his lower lip.

"I'm not letting you go alone..."he said."I'm coming with you..."

Kyoya glanced at Tsubasa and didn't say a single word for a moment, when silently, he was taking in his trembling form... the dark circles under his eyes... and the way he looked about ready to collapse at any moment...

"No..."he replied authoritatively."Stay here with the others. They need you more than me."

"But-"

"I mean it, Tsubasa. Don't fight me on this. You probably wouldn't last five minutes trying to help me."

"Kyoya-"

"I said don't fight me on this..."he said sternly, turning on his heel to leave.

Before he did, he glanced over his shoulder at Tsubasa, Gingka, Masamune, Yu, and Kenta.

"I'll be back..."he promised.

And before anyone could say another word or argue him on it, he set off.

*** Y * Y * Y ***

After walking aimlessly for miles, though, Kyoya was beginning to question if not letting Tsubasa accompany him had been a bad idea because, really, he was no better of than he.

Starvation had cast it's horrible spell over everything he did and everything around him... and everything seemed harder than ever for him.

Every step he took was more like a stumble.

His vision was blurry... hazy... and everything looked like blobs of color and nothingness.

His hands trembled as he grabbed onto the trees surrounding him for balance and his knees threatened to buckle out from beneath him.

His head felt light...

He was dizzy... and tired...

No... not tired... he was so much more than tired... he was exhausted... so exhausted he could barely stand...

As he continued to fumble through the trails, his ever-present willpower and stubborness began to fade and he felt himself being dragged closer and closer to the ground as he desperately tried not to collapse.

"You can do this..."he told himself sternly."You can do this. You've been hungry before... just deal with it. You can't quit... you can't quit... you... just... can't... quit... not..."

He didn't get to finish his thought.

Before he could, Kyoya sunk to his knees weakly and tried not to pass out as the blurry vision of his surroundings seemed to spin around him.

Was this it ?

Was this where it ended for him ?

Was he really going to die on the doomed trails that had taken so many before him ?

"No..."he said to himself."No... not like this... this can't be where I end things..."

He struggled to get back to his feet, but a terrible pain shot through his stomach and he staggered forward... tripping over the root of a tree and landing flat on his face.

"No..."he said to himself, trying to push himself back up."Come on, Kyoya... get up! Come on, you wimp! Get moving!"

To his surprise, however, he found that he couldn't.

He couldn't move even in the slightest... not one bit...

"Is this really it, then...?"he thought."Am I really going to die here ? All that fighting to live... and what was it worth...? I'm going to die... right here... with no one around to even say good-bye..."

Actually, he wasn't all that surprised really.

His whole life had been a struggle... a fight... a battle for everything... a battle he had always faced alone...

When anyone ever took the time to ask him how his life had been, he has always either casually answered 'great'... or if he was in a sarcastic mood 'tons of fun'. Or he just didn't answer at all.

In actuality, though, his life had been neither 'great' nor 'tons of fun'.

To be honest about it, his whole life was just one, big, painful memory... a lonely memory.

No memory of his parents. A past that would make a criminal blush. And enough memories of torture and despair that would drive most people insane.

Sadness.

Hatred.

Fear.

Loneliness.

Those were the only emotions he had ever known and ever thought he ever would.

Until he had met Gingka.

Gingka had been the first person Kyoya had ever met who hadn't treated him like dirt... the first person who had never tried to beat him down and was so happy almost all the time that it was annoying.

But once Gingka had met Kyoya, there was no shaking him. Apparently the kid had been under the impression that Kyoya was such a grouch that he desperately needed him to cheer him up from time to time.

And even though Kyoya had hated it, he had to admit that, for the first time in his life, he wasn't alone... and it felt... pretty good.

Before they both knew it, the next person to come along had been Tsubasa, then Yu, then Kenta, and lastly, Masamune.

They had all looked up to Kyoya and had admired him as their leader of sorts. And no matter what people had said about him, they were always there to defend him in an instant.

They were always there for him.

They... were always there...

For him.

Kyoya's eyes were open in an instant and all the energy seemed to return to his being in a single second.

No.

He couldn't die there...

And he WOULDN'T!

He had made a promise to find the exit! He had made a promise to the only people who had ever been there for him...

A promise that he wasn't going to give up on!

In a moment of renewed determination, Kyoya leapt back to his feet and raced around the trails as quickly as he could searching for the exit... slicing trees in their barks with a pocket knife he had stolen years ago to show the places he had already been... making sure he wouldn't go in circles.

"I can't give up!"he kept telling himself over and over again."I can't give up! I can't give up! I can't... give up!"

Even if it killed him... even if he died trying... he WOULD find the exit!

Because he was no quitter...

And not even the worst of his enemies could say that he had ever, not even once, broken his promises...

*** Y * Y * Y ***

"Do you think... Kyoya'll be able to find the exit ?"Yu asked Tsubasa as he rested his head weakly on the older boy's shoulder.

Tsubasa sighed and glanced at the clouds rolling by overhead in the dreary gray skies, his heart heavy.

"If I know Kyoya... I know he'll try his best to..."he answered warily, trying to sound optimistic but not really sure how to.

Wales scoffed in a demeaning manner and leaned back cockily.

"That guy's best will NEVER be enough..."he said condescendingly."If you ask me, the guy's a whole lot of crazy with a very tiny brain..."

Kenta's energy seemed to be revived for a brief moment as he glared at Wales furiously.

"Kyoya's not crazy!"he snapped at him."And he doesn't have a tiny brain!"

"Look, kid, I get what you're trying to say and all..."Zeo began."But your friend got us into this mess and we're supposed to trust that he can get us out of it ? It's not going to happen. It's not possible, I don't care who you are."

"I trust him..."Gingka said stubbornly."Kyoya won't give up until he finds that exit!"

"Yeah, you don't know him like we do!"Masamune added loyally.

"But how well do you REALLY know him ?"Madoka asked them."Do you know anything about his past ? Where he comes from ? Or is he just another hooligan you decided to befriend ?"

Kyoya's friends grit his teeth and got ready to snap at her, but Klaus stepped in.

"Madoka, the best of people have come from the gutters."he reminded her."And even if they didn't, at the moment, we have to trust Kyoya, too. He's the only reason why we've gotten this far to begin with..."

"You mean the reason we're in this mess to begin with..."Zeo muttered.

"Please, everyone, stop it..."Sophie interjected, glancing around at her companions and seeing the mounting emotions ready to start a new war if they were to come to a full broil.

Teru nodded also.

"We have to work together. Fighting will solve nothing."he said simply.

"B-b-b-bull! Teru's right! And I just know Kyoya will be able to find the exit because he saved us all once before!"Benkei exploded in a fit of loyalty.

"Or he just got lucky once..."Zeo said gruffly.

"What ?!"Benkei shouted."No way! He's a hero!"

"A hero who keeps almost getting us killed!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me, kitchen-boy!"

"I will!"

At that comment everyone went to launch into a battle royale with one another... Team Kyoya versus... whoever the other team was named after.

The fighting didn't last very long, however, as everyone became light-headed and dizzinstantlyy when they tried to move.

"Ugh... I give up..."Wales whined, running his hands through his hair.

"Me, too..."Masamune said."I'm too hungry to fight..."

"I'm too weak to..."Gingka seconded.

With a discouraged sigh, they all slumped in despair and sat in silence for another moment... most of them thinking over their lives as they saw that there was probably no chance of getting out of the alive...

Until they heard footsteps approaching... no, not approaching... running towards them.

They each raised their heads and caught their breaths when they saw who it was.

He was battered and bruised... bloodied from where trees and rocks had scraped at him and his clothes were muddied... his green tunic hanging off his extremely thin frame to reveal every single bone poking out from beneath his skin...

But it was still Kyoya... and he was smiling... or, at least, as much as Kyoya ever could or would be willing to smile.

"Kyoya ?"Gingka asked, almost as if he was looking at a ghost."Are you alright ?"

Kyoya didn't say anything at first and tried to slow his pants into even breaths, but he finally spoke and when he did, he was close to laughing in a shaky way.

"Never... never say..."he began breathlessly."That I'm not a person of my word..."

*** Y * Y * Y ***

"There! There it is!"Gingka exclaimed as he pointed ahead of them."The exit! The exit!"

Everyone looked ahead in amazement to see that what Gingka had said was true...

In the clearing ahead, seeming to shine like the sun to them... was the exit...

The exit...

Their way out...

Their pot of gold at the end of their rainbow...

They were there.

They had made it.

And they were alive...

And it was all because of...

"You were right, Kyoya..."Tsubasa said in relief, turning to his friend with an exhausted smile."You really did keep your promise..."

For some strange reason, Kyoya was still catching his breath and when he nodded it was slowly and shakily, causing Tsubasa to place a worried hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright ?"he asked him.

"Y-yeah..."Kyoya replied shakily."I... I'm fine..."

But if that was so, than how come darkness was creeping into the corners of his vision ?

"We made it..."Teru sighed.

"WE MADE IT!"Benkei repeated excitedly, hugging Kenta and Yu in an embrace that almost crushed them completely.

Gingka and Masamune seemed to have regained all their energy and clasped hands with eachother and began to jump around in circles.

"We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!"the sang, laughing and crying in what was relief and pure joy.

Sophie and Wales hugged one another and burst out crying from happiness and Klaus just nodded his approval.

Julian didn't smile much or show any real relief, but he sighed just the slightest to show his fears were assuaged.

"I KNEW you could do it!"Zeo said confidently, slapping Kyoya on the back as the other boy staggered forward a bit, grabbing onto the tree next to him for balance.

Why was he feeling so weak ?

Meanwhile, everyone else stopped their celebrating and glanced at Zeo with looks on their faces that said 'you're kidding us, right ?' and Zeo rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Okay... well I never had MUCH doubt..."he tried to correct himself, but everyone's silence made it clear to him that it still wasn't an accurate correction."Alright, so I had no Faith whatsoever that you'd ever find it... but you did. Not bad, you scar-faced weirdo. Maybe you're good for something after all..."

"Give me a break. I would hardly say THAT..."Madoka said snippily, still stubborn."You just got lucky, Kyoya. You're still good for nothing."

When Kyoya didn't answer her back with a typically witty remark... actually... with no remark at all, however... everyone glanced at him, curious as to why he hadn't replied.

What they saw was their unofficial leader grabbing onto a tree with his left hand... trembling and pale with his eyes closed... looking like the claws of death had him in its' grasps and was choking him with it.

"Kyoya ?"Gingka asked, reaching out a concerned hand towards his friend."Is everything alright ?"

Instead of an answer, however, the only thing he got was a 'thud' as their unofficial leader's legs gave out from beneath him and Kyoya collapsed to the ground in another second.

Everyone jumped alert in an instant and rushed to his side in panic, all of them trying to help him regain consciousness in a frantic worry.

"Kyoya ?"Yu asked, shaking his friend by his shoulders hard.

"Do something somebody!"Gingka ordered fearfully.

"Kyoya! Come on, buddy! Wake up!"Masamune prodded, helping Yu shake him in a desperate attempt to awaken him.

"Don't be dead!"Kenta begged.

Zeo and Wales tried slapping him across his face, as did Madoka, but it did nothing to help him.

"Kyoya ?"Benkei asked worriedly, on the verge of tears.

When no answer came even still, everyone's hearts leapt in fear and they cried out to The Heavens in agony and worry.

"HE'S NOT MOVING! WHAT DO WE DO ?!"Teru questioned frantically as Tsubasa checked for a pulse on his friend.

"It's slow..."he documented once he had found one."But... I don't know what to do! I don't know anything about medical!"

Klaus turned to Julian and pointed at him.

"YOU know about medical..."he said plainly."Your highness... please... you must try to help..."

Julian trembled, stuttered, but ultimately shook his head hard and hugged himself, turning his back on everyone.

"I-I'm sorry!"he sobbed."It's just... I can't! I can't! I can't see another person die! I'm sorry! I just can't!"

Klaus grit his teeth and growled at Julian and his cowardice in frustration and was about to say something when Tsubasa cried out in horror... his voice shaking.

"No..."he said shakily."No..."

"'No' WHAT ?!"Benkei asked in fear."WHAT IS IT ?! WHAT ?!"

Tsubasa breathed in a trembling breath as tears formed in his amber eyes and he shook his head hard.

"I lost his pulse..."he said in a choking voice.

Sophie's eyes widened in terror.

"Which means..."she faltered.

"It better just be very faint... or he's..."Madoka was the next to falter.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as their chins quivered in fear and sorrow... and Benkei and Gingka sucked in their breaths and bit back their cries for a second.

Then, releasing it all in one moment, they screamed out to The Heavens in unison.

"KYOYA!"

* * *

**Chidsengan:I'm SO SO SO sorry about being such an untalented writer and everything else... *cries hysterically***

**Ryuga:Chidsengan! The special message!**

**Chidsengan:Right! *stops crying hysterically to the best of her abilities and smiles* Well, I was thinking about how I could thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my fanfic and how I'm completely unworthy of it...**

**Kyoya:Get back on topic!**

**Chidsengan:Umm... right... anyway, the next chapter won't be a chapter per se... it'll actually be a special bonus chapter where I take your questions about the fanfic, suggestions for it, and reveal some surprises and spoilers for it, also. If you have any suggestions or questions you'd like to have answered, either review, please, or PM me if you want. The questions and the suggestions are unlimited and I'll be sure to answer every single inquiry and listen to every single suggestion, also! And don't worry if you can't submit your questions or ideas this time around... I plan on doing another special chapter, again, too... so it's alright if you don't get around to it THIS time! This is my way of saying thank you all for being there for me (even if it's not nearly enough for what all of you deserve!)! You all rock my world!**

**Kyoya:And since she's going to forget, the name of this chapter translates to: 'The Art of Starving'.**

**Chidsengan:KYOYA! You ruined the moment!**

**Kyoya:Sorry... not.**

**Ryuga:I'm with him on this one. You were taking WAY too long with all that sappiness...**

**Chidsengan: -_-' ... I'll be looking forward to hearing from all of you! Thank you and big hugs! :D**

**Ryuga:You're so weird...**

**Chidsengan:I know!**

**Ryuga:It's not like anyone's actually going to reply...**

**Chidsengan: :( ... WAAAAAAAAAH! *cries hysterically again***

**Kyoya:Great...**


	10. Gia Tous Fílous Mou

**Chidsengan:Kalós írthate óloi ósoi tólmisan na diavásete aftó to kefálaio eínai gi**

**Rasdori:Sis, you're speaking unnecessary Greek again.**

**Chidsengan:Right... sorry. Anyway, what I just said was: 'Welcome all who dared to read, this chapter is for you'!**

**Rasdori:And considering how my sister writes, that's absolutely accurate. All who DARED to read...**

**Chidsengan:It's true! My writing skills are-!**

**Rasdori:Horrible. Terrible. Pathetic. We know what you think of them. Stop advertising it, would you ?**

**Chidsengan:Alright... alright... I will...**

**Rasdori:THANK YOU.**

**Chidsengan: ... for now, at least...**

**Rasdori: ... -_-' ... **

**Chidsengan:Anyway, thank you to all who wrote back! It means more than you can probably guess to me, and you just make me want to sit down with all of you at a Beyblade Wonderland and talk about how great even single one of is and how much I love you! That's why the name of this chappie translates 'For My Friends'! Big hugs! *virtual huggies***

**Rasdori:As you probably guessed... it's MY job to keep my sister level-headed...**

**Chidsengan:FREE VIRTUAL CANDY FOR ALL!**

**Rasdori:Aaaaaaaaand... apparently I'm doing a horrible job with it...**

**Chidsengan:Anyway, before we get started, let's take a looksie at how we're going to present this bonus chappie. My brother's going to read your questions and ideas to me... and I'm going to give you as many spoilers as I possibly can without ruining the story!**

**Rasdori:And take the suggestions, as well! Not to mention that my sis is going to be revealing some never-known secrets of 'Weak Shall Win', spoilers, and excerpts from later chapters!**

**Chidsengan:SPOILERS ?! That wasn't in the contract!**

**Rasdori:It wasn't... but I'm your little brother and you LOVE me... so you'll do as I say, right ?**

**Chidsengan:Fine... but only because I love you!**

**Rasdori:Yeah, great. And now, before you starts hugging and kissing me... it's question time!**

**Chidsengan:Yay! Questions! *claps hands merrily***

**Rasdori:This is only our first Q&A, folks... my sister's not socially adept yet... please bear with us. Alright... here's the first question from DragonFang2011-**

**Chidsengan:YAY! Hi,DF2011 !**

**Rasdori:Focus! Anyway, she writes (questions aren't embolden):**

I think you know what my question is... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE GROUP? AND KYOYA?

**Chidsengan:What'll happen to them ? Hmmm... well, it's safe to say that Kyoya's nowhere near dead.**

**Rasdori:He's NOT ?**

**Chidsengan:Okay, so he is... but what I meant was he's not one to give up so easily. He's not a quitter. He's been fighting his whole life just to live... everything's been a struggle for him, so he's used to hardship. And the fact that he's used to hardship is going to make a world of difference as he leads the others and takes his place in The Zoun Army. As for the group, well, you've got a bunch of people from different walks of life entirely. Most of them orphans, some of them royalty, some of them the servants of royalty... so you've got quite a mixed group between them all. Ultimately, though, they're going to face trials beyond their wildest nightmares and their Faith in eachother and in life will be tested. They already overcame their first obstacle together, but not really as a team. To face the tribulations that lay ahead for them all, they're going to have to work together as a TEAM. Kyoya can't always be finding their exits for them... there's going to be things worse than escaping the skeleton trails waiting for them, and they can only survive them by working together. Will they all make it to Íroes ? Yes. Without difficulty. No way.**

**Rasdori:As long as they don't have to face starvation again... that chapter made me dizzy just thinking about it...**

**Chidsengan:Oh, there'll be a LOT more hunger in the chapters to come... but will they starve ? It's questionable...**

**Rasdori:(sarcastically) Terrific. (Birghtly) Anyway! Our next question's from SkylarkOfTheMoon-**

**Chidsengan:YAY! Hi, SkylarkOfTheMoon! It's great to hear from you!**

**Rasdori:Anyway, here's the query:**

**A Question and Answer Chapter huh?Question: is Ryuga gonna come up soon? Will they realize Yuu is royal?**

**Chidsengan:Wow! Great questions. And, yep, Ryuga's going to be re-introduced again really soon! As for Yu being royalty, everyone's going to find out soon enough... but why hasn't Yu told them yet ? A different reason that ties into the fanfic quite a bit...**

**Rasdori:Alright, next question's from Bes9200...**

**Chidsengan:Hi, Bes9200! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Rasdori:And here's the question:**

What other people from Metal Masters are gonna be in the story?

**Chidsengan:Everyone if they can! A lot of them are going to be allies and a lot will be enemies! For instance, Team Garcia acts as the the ones who run errands for The Thanátos Army. Meanwhile, Team Wang Hu Zhong become friends of the main heroes in the story... you'll see! :) ... if you want to keep reading my terrible writing that is... :( *starts crying***

**Rasdori:FOCUS!**

**Chidsengan:Sorry... *stops crying***

**Rasdori:Which brings us to the next questions and suggestion from the guest reviewer Fangtooth...**

**Chidsengan:Thank you, Fangtooth!**

**Rasdori:These questions are:**

Will Kyoya & Madoka fall in love? I get this feeling that theywill...Are Kyoya & Ryuga REALLY brothers? Or as close as one? Suggestions: Don't hurt your pride by degrading your masterpiece!

**Chidsengan:Wow... my MASTERPIECE ? Thank you... I'm touched that you think that. I still don't feel like I'm a good writer, but I did say I'd take suggestions, so I'll stop telling myself I'm horrible...**

**Rasdori:FINALLY!**

**Chidsengan:But I'll still be thinking that I am... :(**

**Rasdori: -_-""...**

**Chidsengan:What ?**

**Rasdori:Just answer the questions...**

**Chidsengan:Well, first off, Kyoya and Madoka falling in love... hmmm... I have to say that they probably will... but Madoka has to go through quite the journey to get there... and Kyoya has to perfect his manners a little more before that happens. Right now, Madoka has quite the crush on Julian (we'll see more of that as the story goes on) and she sees Kyoya as some kind of street kid that's just out to antagonize her in every way possible. As time goes on, however, she'll eventually see the man the boy can be. Well, Kyoya and Ryuga's brotherly 'love' (sarcasm, sarcasm). The trick to their bond is that they're not really brothers... just as close as brothers could ever be. Or they WERE. When Kyoya was captured by The Thanátos, Ryuga was there, too. And in the past, Kyoya wasn't always the tough guy he is now and Ryuga was like an older brother to him. He was the one who taught him how to fight... how to steal... how to survive. But Ryuga did something years ago that Kyoya can never forget and has a lot of trouble forgiving. What ? I can't say without revealing the fanfic's plot... but I can say that Kyoya's brotherhood with Ryuga is in for a few twists along the way... maybe even another betrayal...**

**Rasdori:Sounds like you never know where you stand with Ryuga.**

**Chidsengan:But that's what others may like about the character. Ryuga... you can't tell if he's a good guy or a bad guy or an 'I'm-not-sure-yet' guy. You can't have a story without a hero and a villain... and Ryuga just happens to seem like both. He's an... ant-protagonist...**

**Rasdori:Did you just combine the words protagonist and antagonist together ?**

**Chidsengan:Yep!**

**Rasdori:You could have just used anti-hero...**

**Chidsengan:You're so smart! I could have, couldn't I ?! What would I do without you! Appreciative kiss! *goes to kiss him***

**Rasdori:And now it's excerpt time!**

**Chidsengan:Right! Well, let's see... how many excerpts ? Hmm... let's see... how does two sound ?**

**Rasdori:Two ? But that's so... why two ?**

**Chidsengan:Because that's about all I can give right now without ruining the entire plot!**

**Rasdori:Alright, sounds good... here's #1, from Chapter 10 (a quick note: excerpts are italicized):**

_"You took quite a beating..."a girl's voice said to the left of him._

_Kyoya glanced as much as he could in the direction of the girl's voice to see someone who was perhaps a little younger than him grinding something with an old pestle in a small, clay bowl._

_She had dark, green hair that was tied into two braids that hung down her back and her violet eyes were bright and cheerful. She was wearing a red dress that looked like it could have been considered finery back in it's day, but was now patched and threadbare in multiple places._

_"Where... am I ?"Kyoya asked weakly._

_Why did it even take effort for him to speak ?_

_The girl smiled at him and stood from where she had been sitting, then waved her right hand over the small room in a smooth motion._

_"You're at a cottage in the Wang Hu Zhong Fields..."she said gently."Where my family and I work..."_

_Kyoya took in the tiny room he was in that was filled with herbs and scrolls... everything old and worn, but everything also impeccably clean._

_"What... am I doing here ?"he queried._

_"Currently, recovering..."the girl answered."Your friends stumbled into the fields four days ago begging my family and I to help you. We were going to say no since we can barely help ourselves, but you were in such a terrible way that we just couldn't. You were very close to death..."_

_Kyoya just stared at her for a moment, almost unable to believe what she had just said._

_Not about being close to death..._

_Not about him recovering..._

_But about the others begging for this girl and her family to help him..._

_"They... asked for you to help me ?"he inquired weakly._

_"Pleaded... practically on their knees. I don't know what you are to them, but they certainly think the world of you."_

_"And now ? Where are they now ?"_

_The girl placed a gentle hand on Kyoya's shoulder and grinned reassuringly._

_"They're sleeping peacefully__ in one of the other rooms at the moment..."she replied."They've been quite worried about you, you know. Then again, with you being unconscious and all, I can see why..."_

_"Unconscious ?"Kyoya said the word as if it was poison on his tongue."For how long ?"_

_The girl's smile faded and she went back to grinding whatever if was she was grinding with her pestle._

_"A week..."she answered at last, prompting a shocked gasp from Kyoya."You've only been here for four of those days... so your friends were carrying you around for three days through the entire wilderness."_

**Rasdori:Wow. Who's the girl ?**

**Chidsengan:Like you can't already guess, bro... Team Wang Hu Zhong...? The only girl on the team...?**

**Rasdori:Alright... so I can. But, really, Kyoya's friends would do that for him ?**

**Chidsengan:It doesn't seem like them... does it ?**

**Rasdori:What can you tell us about this chapter, sis ?**

**Chidsengan:Not much except that Julian and Kyoya get to know one another a bit more and realize they aren't as different as they'd think. It's like a 'Prince and the Pauper' kind of scenario.**

**Rasdori:Does that mean the end of Julian's depression over King Konzern's death ?**

**Chidsengan:Not exactly. But Kyoya definitely talks some sense into him.**

**Rasdori:Alright... I'll stay tuned for that one. Next is an excerpt from Chapter 12... where Ryuga makes his big re-entrance...**

_"Ryuga ?"Gingka sputtered, his eyes practically bugging from his skull at the sight of his old friend."I can't believe it's really you! I mean... we haven't seen you since-"-the reahead stopped his sentence short at the furious glare that was aimed at him by Kyoya-"Ummm... since we said we didn't want to see you again..."_

_Ryuga ignored Gingka completely and glanced at Kyoya a bit, a smirk on his face._

_"So... I hear you and your buddies are traveling..."he said."To the heroes' land. What are you planning on doing once you arrive THERE ? Pickpocketing the washerwoman ? Robbing from the street rats ? Begging from the peasants ?"_

_"None of your business..."Kyoya returned snarkily, brushing past Ryuga with a growl._

_Ryuga swung himself off the crate he was sitting on and trailed Kyoya, folding his arms over his chest._

_"You know as well as I do that Iroes has nothing to offer you."Ryuga stated plainly."It's an impoverished place. Most of the citizens there are worse off than you... well, alright, maybe not THAT bad off... but not far from it. There's nothing waiting for you there. What do you plan to accomplish ?"_

_"I said it's none of your business..."Kyoya repeated gruffly._

_"Come on, Kyoya. Don't play that game with me. I know you better than that. I know that you wouldn't do something just for the sake of doing it without a motive. That's not you. You never make a move without thinking it over. You never risk something unless you can get something worthwhile in return. You never put the lives of others on the line without making sure that the gamble you're taking can improve them. So tell me... what are you after ?"_

_There was a brief moment of silence before Kyoya answered slowly._

_"None of... your business."he said one last time."All that matters is that I'm doing it without YOU..."_

_Ryuga chuckled a tad at his answer and Kyoya scowled at him furiously._

_"What's so funny ?"he asked him._

_Ryuga snickered and shrugged a bit... then smirked at Kyoya cockily._

_"How many times do I have to keep telling you...?"he began."Don't try to play the hero. It's not your forte. It's not who you are. You're a mercenary... a street kid... a boy who'll forever spend his life picking pockets and longing to eat what rats feast on to survive. You're not a hero. You never were."_

_Kyoya flinched slightly as his friends looked back and forth between him and Ryuga, not quite sure what was going on or why the emotions between the two boys made their skins crawl... all they knew that whatever was going on... it wasn't anything brotherly._

_"I'm not the same little kid you used to know..."Kyoya said, standing his ground."I don't answer to you anymore. What you tell me means nothing..."_

_"Yes, of course..."Ryuga sneered."Just like how it was with your best friend once, remember ?"_

_"You WERE my best friend, Ryuga. You were my only friend..."_

_"Oh, no... but I wasn't. I wasn't your only friend... I was actually one of two that were your best friends. Or have you forgotten about your other friend already ?"_

_Silence... from both Kyoya and his group._

_"Wait... that's it. Maybe you haven't forgotten..."Ryuga started smugly."Maybe you wish you could forget. Because, after all... who really wants to remember a friend that's died ? Especially when you were the one who was responsible for his death ?"_

**Rasdori:I... have really no idea what to say...**

**Chidsengan:Ryuga's back... he knows more about Kyoya than anyone else... and he's not going to go easy on him.**

**Rasdori:I think... that pretty much explains it... that... and Ryuga sort of scares me... So, we'll skip to the final part of our Q&A chapter! And now... for the spoilers extravaganza! Sis, tell us all the spoilers you can!**

**Chidsengan:Well, I... um... I don't really want to let everyone guess what's going to happen later on in the plot... but...**

**Rasdori:Come on, sis! ...PLEASE ?**

**Chidsengan:Alright... I'll tell you... (spoilers are undelined)**

Hikaru's the daughter of one of the big-wigs in The Thanátos Army

Julian's set for a reunion with his dad. In the afterlife ? Will Julian die ? Is King Konzern alive ? I can't tell you all...

Pegasi come in handy for the main heroes

A psychic predicts the future for the main heroes. Some will die. Some will live. But who ?

Masamune goes evil. Will he go back to being a hero ?

is Fonáxe's henchman trying to get to the head place in the evil army.

Yu's parents are alive (big spoiler!)

Ryuga's past betrayal somehow resulted in the death of Zeo's parents.

Jack is one of the main spies for The Zoun Army. Damian works for The Thanátos. And no one really likes them.

The person who died because of Ryuga's past betrayal is someone who has plenty of fangirls (I bet you can all guess who...)...

**Rasdori:Wow. Well, how do you like that ?**

**Chidsengan:I know I like YOU, my sweet, sweetie sunspot... my pookie... my schmoogles!**

**Rasdori:Eek! Well... I think that's all for now... and since everyone's probably waiting to hear what happens next, I-**

**Chidsengan:Nope! We're not done YET, bro!**

**Rasdori:We're... not ?**

**Chidsengan:Hardly. I have one last thing to announce... and that's that... I have ANOTHER way to thank everyone who's been so nice to me!**

**Rasdori:You're going to quit writing ?**

**Chidsengan:Actually, that's another way... but I was thinking of THIS one! I'm going to make fictional characters based on every person that's reviewed and incorporate them in the story!**

**Rasdori:YOU'RE WHAT ?!**

**Chidsengan:Unless they don't want to be! But this is my way of saying thank you so much to them! And everyone who likes the idea, just tell me how you'd like to be portrayed, how you should look, and what names you'd want to have and I'll follow your instructions down to every last detail! Please post your requests under the review column or PM me if you'd like! I can't wait!**

**Rasdori:But... but...**

**Chidsengan:And thanks so much once again for being there for me, reading, and reviewing! I couldn't be happier! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...**

**Rasdori:And etc, etc, etc... Well, that's all the time we have for today! And we hope you enjoyed!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Guest (Starless Skyline)**

**Chudsengan:Thank you all so much and I'm so sorry that I can't-**

**Rasdori:The suggestion...**

**Chidsengan:I mean... I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and terrible...**

**Rasdori:Yay! She didn't insult herself!**

**Chidsengan:*mutter, mutter, mutter*...**

**Rasdori:Um... well! Some old habits take time to brush aside completely! Again, thank you so much for reading! And from both of us... thank you! It means the world to us! :) :D**


	11. Thárros Kánei Ti Diaforá Metaxý Andrón

**Chidsengan:And welcome everyone to another- umm...**

**Ryuga:She can't insult herself anymore, which is hard for little miss whiny over here...**

**Chidsengan:Oh! Let me just say this! I still don't own the characters in this fanfic!**

**Ryuga:Finally... we're getting somewhere!**

**Chidsengan:And thank you all who read and review! I can't express how much you mean to me! You're all the best!**

**Thank you so much to**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Guest (Starless Skyline) (although, admittedly, I cried hysterically when I read your corrections at first... but they helped me so much! Thank you! :D )**

**And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to dreamlily, who was so nice as to update a story for me! Everyone, please, review her work, because it's great! I 3 U, dreamlily! I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

New Words:

Míchoi Metáxi-Silk Stalks

* * *

Ugh...

Light...

Too much light...

Too much light... too much discomfort... too much...

Everything was just too much...

Kyoya's eyes slowly opened and he bit down on his lower lip to avoid screaming as pain stabbed through every limb... no... every fiber of his body...

Especially the places where he had received his wounds and, for some weird reason, his stomach...

"You took quite a beating..."a girl's voice said to the left of him.

Kyoya glanced as much as he could in the direction of the girl's voice to see someone who was perhaps a little younger than him grinding something with an old pestle in a small, clay bowl.

She had dark, green hair that was tied into two braids that hung down her back and her violet eyes were bright and cheerful. She was wearing a red dress that looked like it could have been finery back in it's day, but was now patched and threadbare in multiple places.

"Where... am I ?"Kyoya asked weakly.

Why did it even take effort for him to speak ?

The girl smiled at him and stood from where she had been sitting, then waved her right hand over the small room in a smooth motion.

"You're at a cottage in the Wang Hu Zhong Fields..."she said gently."Where my family and I work..."

Kyoya took in the tiny room he was in that was filled with herbs and scrolls... everything old and worn, but everything also impeccably clean.

"What... am I doing here ?"he queried.

"Currently, recovering..."the girl answered."Your friends stumbled into the fields four days ago begging my family and I to help you. We were going to say no since we can barely help ourselves, but you were in such a terrible way that we just couldn't. You were very close to death..."

Kyoya just stared at her for a moment, almost unable to believe what she had just said.

Not about being close to death...

Not about him recovering...

But about the others begging for this girl and her family to help him...

"They... asked for you to help me ?"he inquired weakly.

"Pleaded... practically on their knees. I don't know what relation you have to them, but they certainly think the world of you."

"And now ? Where are they now ?"

The girl placed a gentle hand on Kyoya's shoulder and grinned reassuringly.

"They're sleeping peacefully in one of the other rooms at the moment..."she replied."They've been quite worried about you, you know. Then again, with you being unconscious and all, I can see why..."

"Unconscious ?"Kyoya said the word as if it was poison on his tongue."For how long ?"

The girl's smile faded and she went back to grinding whatever if was she was grinding with her pestle.

"A week..."she answered at last, prompting a shocked gasp from Kyoya."You've only been here for four of those days... so your friends were carrying you around for three days through the entire wilderness."

Kyoya clenched his fists and looked down at the ripped quilt that was laid gently over him.

Three Days... he had been unconscious before arriving where he was now...

For three days... the others had taken care of him...

For three days... when he himself would probably have given up on an unconscious person had he been in the same boat...

Why had they done it ?

They certainly had nothing to gain from it...

As the girl finished grinding what was in the bowl, she nodded in approval and turned back to Kyoya.

"Alright..."she said."This is a poultice I made from herbs. I'm going to put it on some of those welts on your arms and it should take the swelling down. Welts. I can't believe it. How on Earth did you get WELTS ?! It's hard to get them even if you try to. How reckless you must have been to get so many..."

The girl applied some of the poultice to Kyoya's arms gently and, even though he flinched in pain, he remained quiet the whole time she was doing it... only speaking after she had finished.

"Are they..."he began meekly."The others... they're fine, right ? I mean... they're not hurt or anything like that ?"

"They're alright..."the girl reassured him."A liitle starved, maybe, but they'll pull through. They were telling me about their journey here earlier. It's amazing that they were able to survive so long without anything and then the other three days by only eating wild berries and edible plants... and not a huge supply of them, either."

As soon as she said that, an excruciating pain seared Kyoya's so horribly that he buckled over in agony, biting back a pained moan.

"Are you alright ?"the girl asked, helping him sit back up as her violet eyes clouded with concern.

Kyoya tried not to scream as the pain subsided slightly and answered her question shakily.

"My... my stomach..."he said, panting."I... don't know why... but... all these stabbing pains... it's been like that lately..."

The girl looked at him sympathetically for a moment, then, for some reason or other, started laughing!

"What's so funny ?"Kyoya asked defensively, wrapping his arms around his stomach to try and subdue the duller, but still searing, pain.

The girl ceased laughing, but still giggled a bit.

"You're wondering why you're stomach's in pain ?"she asked him."THINK. Why is anything that's suffering in pain if it's not getting what it NEEDS...?"

Kyoya looked at her for a moment like she was crazy, and when he didn't answer, she shook her head and sighed.

"It's not getting what it NEEDS..."she clarified for him."You're HUNGRY, genius! THAT'S why your friend's so angry with you! It's trying to tell you that it needs something to ease it's own pain... and it's trying to get through to you in the only way it knows how because, apparently, you didn't listen to it before!"

Kyoya shrunk back a tad, not enjoying being scolded by anyone... especially someone he barely even knew... someone he'd just met.

But the girl had a point...

After weeks of starving completely following days of barely nothing... actually... years of barely nothing considering he had never even had a meal that filled a whole plate... his stomach had gone through torture...

And he had never paid much attention to it at all... especially lately and on the trails, where he had bit back every hungry snarl, every gnawing feeling, and every prodding pain that had tormented him because he was worried about everyone else.

Actually, now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense why the pains had started... and he was kind of embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't realized the reason sooner... or on his own...

How could he have been so stupid ?

Not to look like an idiot in front of a girl, however, Kyoya proudly sniffed and turned his head away with a smirk... trying to act cocky and self-confident... and smarter than he actually felt.

"Hmph. I don't think that's it..."he said arrogantly."It's probably something else, because I'm not even hungry..."

Right on cue, however, his stomach decided to call his bluff as an embarassingly loud growl came from it... sounding all the louder because of the echo-like acoustics in the tiny room.

Kyoya bit his lower lip again and lowered his head in humiliation as the girl just looked at him with a 'yeah, sure' expression on her face.

"So, you're stomach's the honest one around here, huh ?"she asked, trying not to laugh.

"No..."Kyoya spat through gritted teeth."I'm fine..."

Once again, his lie didn't get very far and his stomach snarled in disagreement... even louder than before, if such a thing was possible.

His face turned red... the heat of it feeling like it would catch him on fire and the girl giggled at his misfortune.

"I'll get you something to eat..."she said."What do you say to that ?"

Kyoya didn't get a chance to answer.

His stomach did once more.

"Okay... I've heard enough out of you..."he snapped at his complaining companion, intentionally not looking up to see the amused smile on the girl's face.

A few moments later, the girl returned with a plate and a small pear on it.

Shrugging a little, she held it out towards him with a small, friendly grin.

"Here..."she said gently."It's not much... but it's all we can spare, I'm afraid... with your friends eating us out of house and home and all..."

"No... it's fine..."Kyoya said quietly, taking the plate from her a bit sheepishly.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and stared Kyoya as he messily ate the pear in a few bites... wiping his mouth with the back of his arm after he was finished.

"Here..."he said, handing the plate back to the girl.

For some strange reason, the small amount of food had made him hungrier than before... if such a thing were possible... but to mind his 'manners', he didn't say anything about it.

Too bad for him that the girl had noticed something ELSE wrong with them.

"You eat like an animal..."she said, disgusted a tad."Don't you have any manners ?"

Kyoya growled a tad under his breath, but turned his head away from her stubbornly.

"Aren't you tolerant ?"he retorted, sarcasm hanging on his every word.

"Actually, I am. That insult was minor compared to what I wanted to say..."

Kyoya was speechless for a moment, then crossed his arms over his chest and frowned while the girl smirked a tad.

"You're funny..."she giggled."Your friends said your name was Kyoya... isn't it ?"

"Yeah..."he answered shortly."And yours is... Miss Personality ?"

The girl extended her hand to him.

"Mei-Mei..."she introduced herself."Pleased to meet you."

Kyoya looked at her hand questionably for a second and Mei-Mei giggled once again.

"You're supposed to do this..."she instructed, shaking hands with him."Hasn't anyone ever taught you these kind of things ?"

"Really ? No."Kyoya replied.

"Not anyone ?"

"No."

"Not even your parents ?"

"..."

"Kyoya ?"

"It's... that's something that... they're... do we have to talk about it ?"

Mei-Mei looked at the boy sympathetically as he glanced down... sadness etched on every inch of his face though he was obviously trying to hide it.

"I understand..."she said with a nod, then turned to leave."I'd best be getting back to my work. If you need anything... I'll be outside. But try not to move too much... you're still weak..."

Kyoya nodded back to her as she sighed and opened the door;ready to leave when Kyoya said something that stopped her.

"Umm... thank you..."he said uncertainly, not really all that sure if there was a certain way one was supposed to use the word or if he was using it correctly.

Mei-Mei just smiled at him.

"You're welcome..."she said sweetly.

Then, she headed into the fields to join her family in their work.

*** Y * Y * Y ***

Despite what Mei-Mei had said, Kyoya was out of bed and on his feet only about an hour later and, though he was shaky and dizzy, he wasn't about to become an invalid when there were goals to be accomplished.

When life gave you lemons you made lemonade.

It wasn't hard to find his other companions, considering there were only two other rooms in the small cottage and one of them was the main living quarters.

The others were, just as Mei-Mei had said, sleeping peacefully... though in some odd positions because of how tiny and cramped the room was.

Only Madoka, Sophie, Kenta, and Yu looked truly comfortable because the others had given them a fair amount of room... everyone else was crushing eachother in some way or other and they were all sleeping on the wooden floor.

As Kyoya glanced around, however, he realized that not EVERYONE was there...

There was one person missing.

Julian.

"Hmmm..."Kyoya said quietly, closing the door gently behind him as he set off to find the prince.

As it was, Kyoya didn't know how to think of the royal, but in a completely different way than he didn't know how to think of Benkei.

Benkei was overly happy... overly optimistic... overly enthusiastic... it just wasn't natural. Not even Gingka and Masamune combined measured up to Benkei's level of cheerfulness, and Kyoya found that just plain odd... like everything about Benkei, really.

But Julian was different.

Julian seemed easy enough to read. He was more on the serious side... more quiet... and he had a competitive streak, also, which Kyoya had noticed even though Julian had mostly kept his distance from everyone the whole time. But Julian... he always seemed to be tortured by something or other... worried... alone, even. Things Kyoya, although he'd never admit to it, could greatly relate to, and he had secretly been wanting to have a little discussion with the prince to try and figure him out a little more... to see if Julian's struggles would put everyone else at risk...

And this could have been Kyoya's only chance to do that.

If he could find him.

Kyoya headed through the thick, brown stalks of a plant that was known as 'míchoi metáxi'... a plant where silkworms made their homes and lived within it.

Glancing a bit farther out into the field, he saw Mei-Mei and three boys slicing down the stalks and placing them in baskets for later use. Apparently, The Wang Hu Zhong Fields were actually míchoi metáxi fields and Mei-Mei and her family most likely spun the silk and sold it to make a living.

Not a very profitable job in some cases, but at least it provided some income.

Kyoya sighed and looked at the clouds drifting overhead.

He had always envied clouds... always thought they were so free... free to do what they wanted... free to go wherever they wanted whenever they wanted...

To him, they had always seemed separate from the rest of the world. No attachment. No worries. No pain.

When he was younger, he wanted to be a cloud... until Ryuga had talked him out of it... saying that his wish was 'impossible' and that he was 'pathetic'.

Ryuga had been right, of course... at least about the impossible part... but Kyoya still, to that day, would still look at the clouds and imagine what it must have been like to live without any problems... without any pain...

"If only..."he said quietly."If only there weren't such a thing as..."

"As what ?"a familiar voice asked from behind him, making Kyoya jump a bit.

He had had no idea he wasn't alone in the fields.

Kyoya turned around to see Julian laying in the branches of a tree, his head resting on his arms which were crossed behind his head.

Julian looked as if he hadn't slept in days and tiredness was visible even in the smallest of her movements... even the rising and falling of his breathing chest.

"Nothing..."Kyoya answered."But I've got to say, I never would have pegged you as the tree-climbing type..."

Julian frowned and shifted slightly in the branches... moving his arms from behind his head and wrapping them around his knees... pulling them to his chest.

"I don't know what I am anymore..."he said with a small sigh, trying not to show his emotions but failing horribly at it.

Kyoya grabbed onto one of the lower branches and began to skillfully climb the tree to where Julian was.

"Well... you know..."Kyoya started, taking hold of another branch."You should have a good sense of who you are better than anyone else here. For starters, you're royalty. Royalty is always supposed to be sure of things. Next, you've got friends that would follow you anywhere. They'd be happy to tell you who you are if you gave them a sob story... or, at least, they'd be happy to flatter you. And thirdly, you don't seem exactly stupid. You could figure it out yourself if you put your mind to it."

Julian glanced at the clouds overhead and frowned as the blue sky became slightly overcast whilst darker clouds rolled into view.

"You're not very tactical... are you ?"he asked Kyoya.

The other boy merely shrugged.

"I never had a reason to be."he answered simply."Not everyone's worried about how nicely you put things when they're trying to see that you spend your life in a dungeon..."

"Well maybe if your stopped stealing what others' own you wouldn't constantly be in so much trouble."

Kyoya scowled at the prince, his grip tightening on the branch he was holding in anger he was trying to fight back.

"If you haven't noticed... there isn't any other way for people like me to get a meal in this world..."he said with an indignant scoff."And they aren't even decent meals, either. I only take what everyone can live on... not even what they need. Sometimes I wonder if that's the reason everyone always goes after me. It never seems like the big-time thieves get in any trouble, but I do."

"Do other thrived steal clothing, as well ?"Julian returned coolly, printing a small growl from his companion."Don't try to act innocent with me. Your friends told me all about you. It's probably bad for my reputation that I'm even traveling with someone like you..."

Kyoya leaped onto a branch that was only inches from where Julian was and pointed at the prince accusingly, blue eyes flashing in fury.

"Let's make two things clear, rich boy..."he started angrily."One: my 'friends' aren't even my friends... they're just a bunch of kids who've had it not so great in this world. Two: You can't take what my 'friends' say about me to heart, because they really know absolutely nothing about me. Three: Since, I'm the one who's keeping you alive, I think your 'reputation' can deal with being around me for a little longer, at least. And four: DON'T try to act like you know me, princey. You know NOTHING about me or my life. Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to relate. Someone like you who's had everything given to him his whole life... never having to wonder where you're going to sleep or where your next meal's coming from if there's any coming at all. You could never understand what it's like to be alone... to watch everyone around you live their happy lives... to beg and never get anything but cold glares in return. You don't know what it like to be like m-"

Kyoya stopped himself before he could finish his sentence.

He had already ranted enough and shown too much emotion in front of someone who probably wasn't even listening to a single word he was saying...and if he wanted to rant to someone about his problems, he would be better off doing so to someone other than Julian...

But one thing Kyoya would never do was cry. Never again for as long as he lived. He had promised himself that years ago...

And he wasn't about to start now.

Julian's face softened just the slightest and he looked down at his hands sadly as if there was something he was supposed to see within them.

"You're right... I don't know what it's like... not knowing where I'll sleep or if I'll eat every day..."he admitted."Until these past few weeks... I knew nothing about exhaustion and hunger. I've never begged in my life. And now..."

Julian's voice trailed off and Kyoya glanced at him, curious as to what he was going to say.

"What ?"he prodded."'And now' what ?"

Julian sighed, closing his eyes tightly shut.

"And now... I have to figure out what all of that's like... all at once..."he replied quietly.

Kyoya shifted in the branch he was sitting in uncomfortably and gnawed his lower lip a little in thought.

That must have been hard... what Julian was going through.

He was living in a place that was worlds apart from all that he had known... all that he had been taught... all that he was...

As rough as it had been, Kyoya had been raised in the place they were in now... raised with poverty, loneliness, and grief... he was used to it.

But Julian... Julian was royalty. He had been raised being told that he would be the next king of Peproméno... not that he would be stealing what he needed to survive and coming off weeks of starvation.

As much as Julian may not have been able to understand Kyoya, Kyoya had to admit that he couldn't really understand Julian all that well, either... and he couldn't imagine what the prince was going through right now.

Kyoya cleared his throat and glanced over at Julian, deciding to try and be a little gentler with him.

"Um... don't worry about it..."he started uncertainly.

Sympathy was hardly his forte.

"I'm sure that... you'll figure it all out..."Kyoya continued as Julian looked at him with a bit of a confused expression on his face."I mean... sure... things get tough and all, but..."

"It's not that simple..."Julian returned sadly, shaking his head."It may seem easy for you... but that's because you were raised like this... you had to grow up at a young age. But me... I'm still just a boy... a boy that's now trying to be a man..."

There was a stagnant silence that hung in the air over the two of them before Julian broke it with a heavy sigh.

"One day it will be you who will be the entruster...not the entrusted..."he quoted, remembering King Konzern's words to him on the balcony that night... only hours before he had died."No matter what their rank in this world, be it royalty or peasant, a person is still a person. We're all just human beings in different types of roles. A good king... must be both... a sword... and a shield..."-he looked at Kyoya, who was static at him with perplexion at his words-"My father... he told me that... the night he died. I think... he was trying to teach me something... something that... I still haven't learned... something I might never learn..."

Kyoya didn't say a word as Julian buried his face in his hands and tried desperately not to sob.

"What if I can never understand what my father was trying to say ?!"he quivered, his hands clenching into fists."What did he mean ? The entrusted...? The entrusted...? Swords... shields... peasants... royalty... what did he mean ?! I wish he... I wish my father was here right now to tell me what he meant... I... I-"

"Stop whining!"Kyoya snapped at Julian suddenly, causing the other boy to jump at the shock of being snapped at.

He glanced shakily at Kyoya, who was glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest... looking as if he was going to yell at Julian...

Which he did.

"Stop being such a baby!"he scolded him."You wish your dad was here to tell you what he meant ? Is that the ONLY reason why you miss him ? Because daddy's not around to answer all your questions ?!"

"I-"

"Grow up!"Kyoya cut him off."Stop being such a child! Your dad's NOT here! He CAN'T answer you questions! Don't you see that if he didn't want you to figure them out on your own he would have told you what he meant ? Obviously, he had Faith that you could figure it out on your own! And it's not as hard to figure out as you think!"

Julian's eyes widened slightly.

"I-it's not ?"he stammered.

"No."Kyoya answered him without a moment's hesitance."The answer's there right in front of you. What makes the entrusted become the entruster ? What makes swords and shields useful in battle ? What makes a king a king ?"

Julian shook his head slowly, indicating that he didn't know the answer, and Kyoya growled under his breath.

"THINK!"he ordered him."The answer's obvious!"

When Julian still couldn't answer, however, Kyoya scoffed at him.

"You really can't figure it out ?"he asked disbelievingly."Fine. I'll tell you, then..."-he stared Julian down seriously-"The answer... is COURAGE..."

Julian gasped slightly and shrunk back a tad... the moment Kyoya said it everything forming more clearly in his mind.

"Courage is what makes warriors brave enough to carry their swords and shields into battle... without it, they'd just be useless pieces of molded metal..."Kyoya explained to him."Kings can't be good kings if they're cowards... cowards always fail. Courage is what sets good kings aside from bad kings. And lastly, courage is what make the difference between boys and men. When a boy becomes a man, that's when the entrusted become the entruster. Anyone who's going to do anything in this world has to have courage... wether they're peasants, kings, orphans, or whatever... it's the same for everyone."

Julian bit back a growl at being talked to so bluntly while all his life he had been pampered to and told by most everyone he had no fault... and Kyoya's blatant way of speaking to him was just another thing that was too strange for him to take at that moment.

"ENOUGH!"he snapped at him."How dare you speak to me with such disrespect ?! Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now ?! I've lost everything! I have no place to go... no reassurance that everything will work out... both of my parents are dead! I have no one left... nothing left!"

He panted breathlessly,not used to losing his temper and getting so worked up.

Being a prince... he had always had to stuff his emotions so not to let others know that he had weaknesses... that he could be vulnerable. As a prince, he had always had to paint the mask of a perfect, almost emotionless pillar that his people could lean upon.

But for some reason, the barrier had broken down for him at that moment and all the emotions he had been hiding his whole life had just broken him.

He was expecting for Kyoya to snap back at him for losing his temper in such a way, but, to his surprise, the boy didn't snap at him.

"So ?"he asked with another small scoff."So what ? You don't have anything... you're an orphan... you're alone. It's tough. Is that what you were trying to get at ?"

Julian tried to think of an answer, but Kyoya started talking again before he could.

"Like I said before... grow up."he said, turning his back to Julian and preparing to climb down the tree.

"How ?"Julian couldn't help but ask, still angry."Didn't you hear what I just said ? I have nothing here for me anymore!"

"So ?"Kyoya repeated.

He glanced at Julian over his shoulder, his face void of any emotions.

"None of that ever stopped me before..."he said coolly.

And with that being said, he climbed down the tree, leaving Julian to think about himself and just what had happened in Kyoya's life that had made him like he was...

* * *

**Chidsengan:Again, thank you so much... and please, read and review all these authors work:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Thank you all! You mean the world to me!**

**Ryuga:And because she forgot, this chapter translates to: 'Courage Makes the Difference Between Men and Boys'.**


	12. Mia Ypóschesi gia to Taxídi

**Chidsengan:Hello, everyone, and welcome to... another... um...**

**Ryuga:Don't worry if you can't insult yourself anymore, kid... I'll do it for you! Welcome to a completely pathetic, lousy, and poorly-written chapter in the most terribley-written fanfic ever! *turns to Chidsengan* How was that ?**

**Chidsengan:That was... comforting... thank you...**

**Ryuga:Anytime. I mean it. Anytime...**

**Chidsengan:Before this-**

**Ryuga:Pathetic-**

**Chidsengan:-Chapter starts, I have to say that I don't own these characters... jusy my own-**

**Ryuga:-Shabby-**

**Chidesengan:-writing skills...**

**Ryuga:If you can call them skills...**

**Chidsengan:Also,, the name of this chapter translates 'A Promise for the Journey'. And last but not least... in fact, I saved the best for last, I'd like to thank my beloved readers from the bottom of my heart which you all fill with joy!:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Guest (Starless Skyline)**

**Thank you all! I just wish you all knew how much you meant to me!**

**Ryuga:And now for the story before she gets even SAPPIER...**

**Chidsengan:Thank you all so very, very, VERY much! *huggies* **

* * *

Kyoya's little 'chat' with Julian had not only been too emotional for the liking of both boys, but also stressful on the both of them, as well...

For Julian, it was because of the brutal honesty that had pretty much done away with whatever was left of his already-in-tatters dignity after not being able to save his father... crying in front of his friends... being reduced to a level so low that he had almost starved...

For Kyoya, the stress had mainly been because of the emotion he had expressed when he mostly never allowed himself to show the least little shred of it... that being because he had learned the hard way that emotions could be trouble...

He had learned that thanks to Ryuga...

On another note, however, aside from dignity and emotions, the talk between Julian and Kyoya had also knocked quite a bit of sense into both of them, too...

*** Y * Y * Y ***

For Julian's part, Kyoya's talk with him had served as a wake-up call.

Although he wished the way he had phrased it had been gentler, Kyoya had made Julian realize just how cowardly he was being ever since his father's death...

There was nothing courageous about who he had been lately... and, as much as he hated to admit it, Kyoya had been right on so many of his statements.

_"Stop being such a baby! You wish your dad was here to tell you what he meant ? Is that the ONLY reason why you miss him ? Because daddy's not around to answer all your questions ?!"_

_"Grow up! Stop being such a child! Your dad's NOT here! He CAN'T answer you questions! Don't you see that if he didn't want you to figure them out on your own he would have told you what he meant ? Obviously, he had Faith that you could figure it out on your own! And it's not as hard to figure out as you think!"_

_"The answer's there right in front of you. What makes the entrusted become the entruster ? What makes swords and shields useful in battle ? What makes a king a king ?"_

_"You really can't figure it out ? Fine. I'll tell you, then... The answer... is COURAGE..."_

_"Courage is what makes warriors brave enough to carry their swords and shields into battle... without it, they'd just be useless pieces of molded metal... Kings can't be good kings if they're cowards... cowards always fail. Courage is what sets good kings aside from bad kings. And lastly, courage is what make the difference between boys and men. When a boy becomes a man, that's when the entrusted become the entruster. Anyone who's going to do anything in this world has to have courage... wether they're peasants, kings, orphans, or whatever... it's the same for everyone."_

As much as it hurt him to realize it, Julian knew that what Kyoya had told him was no falsity...

His courage, the courage he had always prided himself on having, had faded the instant the life faded from his father's face.

The fact that Julian had let his barrier break in front of someone he barely knew like Kyoya was proof of that.

Julian had shoved his courage to the back of his mind... and he knew now that he had to get it back... no matter what...

_"So ? So what ? You don't have anything... you're an orphan... you're alone. It's tough. Is that what you were trying to get at ?"_

_"None of that ever stopped me before..."_

Yes, Julian had to get his courage back... because if someone like KYOYA could survive all that life had dealt him bravely, than he, Julian Konzern, most certainly could.

"Kyoya..."Julian said to himself as he glanced at the sun peeking over the majestic mountains in the distance."Hmmm... just what HAVE you lived through, I wonder, to know so much about courage...?"

*** Y * Y * Y ***

For Kyoya's part, Julian's little talk with him had served as an eye-opener.

Kyoya couldn't have really cared less about if his 'chat' with Julian had inspired the prince or not... to him, all he had cared about was if Julian's personal torment was going to be a problem for the rest of their group and result in problems for them.

He had never been going for inspiration... just to find out if Julian would be a liability to what they were trying to achieve...

What he had found was more than his answer...

What he had found was a boy who, despite having come from royalty and luxury, was amazingly... a lot like him.

Scratch the surface and Julian was just a lonely person... someone who was tired and weary of all he had seen (although Kyoya was willing to bet that he had seen a LOT more than Julian had)... someone who just wanted to be reassured that everything would be alright...

Neither he nor Kyoya had anyone to really do that, though.

Sure, Kyoya had his... 'friends', if he dared to refer to them as such... and Julian had his cousins and servants... but none of them could understand exactly what the two of them felt.

Their grief and everything else was different from the others'... different from the fact that they were both competetive... both fighters who didn't know when to quit...

That's what made defeat so hard for them... what made loss all the more painful... what made that feeling of worthlessness penetrate every fiber of their beings...

Until he had talked to Julian, Kyoya had wondered if there was anyone else in the world who knew what it felt like to be like him... and the fact that the person who thought like him was a prince had shocked the heck out of him.

_"ENOUGH! How dare you speak to me with such disrespect ?! Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now ?! I've lost everything! I have no place to go... no reassurance that everything will work out... both of my parents are dead! I have no one left... nothing left!"_

Yes... Kyoya had known about everything that Julian had mentioned... he knew about it and felt Julian's angst as if it were his own... because, in a way, it was.

The only real difference between the two of them had been that Julian had experienced the luxury of having parents, reassurance, a home... Kyoya never had.

Could having it all have made it harder on the prince to have such precious things slip away from him than it was to have never had it at all ?

Kyoya still wasn't really sure if he could answer that question... but as he headed back inside the cottage, he wasn't trying to figure it out.

All he knew was that he had gone to talk to Julian to get an answer... and he had attained it.

Would Julian be a liability to the group he was traveling with ?

The answer was that, as little as Kyoya may have known the prince, he had seen promise in that talk they had had... promise in the fact that Julian was trying to honor his father's memory and trying to figure out what his father had intended for him.

Kyoya had been relieved, not happy, but relieved that Julian had taken his father's death to heart; he would have been worried if Julian had made light of King Konzern's death because such behavior could have meant that Julian brushed aside other serious things, also...

And in short... that would have been really bad for their group...

All in all, Kyoya trusted Julian because not only did he remind him of himself, but also because Julian had that fighting spirit still engrained within him... something that Julian, hopefully, would allow to overcome his grief so he could get back on track again.

That wasn't to say that Kyoya was Julian's BIGGEST fan, however... the prince DID talk down to him a little too much for his taste, after all... and Kyoya's mistrust of all royalty was still one that remained...

Plus, he also though Julian was still too spoiled...

With that thought, Kyoya smirked and opened the door the Mei-Mei and her family's cottage.

As soon as he did, however...

... he found himself standing face-to-face with the blade of Black Excalibur!

Holding it by it's golden handle was a very furious-looking Madoka, who's blue eyes were set on Kyoya in such a way that she looked as if she meant to burn right through him with her gaze.

"What the-?!"

"ALRIGHT, YOU CREEP! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PRINCE JULIAN ?!"Madoka snarled threateningly, her grip tightening around the fabled sword.

"Me ?"Kyoya almost scoffed back."What makes you think I did anything to-?! Wait... who are we talking about ?"

"PRINCE JULIAN!"Madoka snapped, stabbing the sword at Kyoya as the boy took a step back away from the sword."And don't even think about playing dumb! I heard your voices outside!"

"Wow... good hearing..."Kyoya muttered sarcastically.

Madoka glowered at him all the more.

"It sounded like Prince Julian was wailing..."she growled."And you were the only other person that was out there with him... am I right ?"

"Um..."

"SO YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HIM!"Madoka cut him off before he could say anything else, pointing Black Excalibur at his chest.

"What...? I didn't do anything with your precious prince!"

"Yeah... like I'd trust YOU!"Madoka snarled at him."Now tell me what you did with him!"

"I didn't-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO PRINCE JULIAN...!"Madoka snapped, bringing Black Excalibur to Kyoya's throat."Tell me what you've done with him!"

"I already told you... I didn't do anything with him!"Kyoya defended himself.

"Then why were YOU outside with him ?! I doubt you two were just TALKING!"

"Calm down! I WAS just talking with him! I didn't hurt him or anything like that! Stop acting all crazy like I did!"

Madoka continued to glare at Kyoya menacingly and didn't lower Black Excalibur for a second.

"You and Prince Julian were just talking, huh ?"she growled at Kyoya.

"YES..."he insisted, sliding the sword away from his throat with his hands a tad.

Madoka's skepticism was still evident and she quirks an eyebrow.

"Are you SURE...?"

"YES... I'm SURE..."Kyoya sighed, frustrated.

"Promise ?"

"YES! I PROMISE! GEE, KID... WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THE WORD YES ?!"

Madoka finally lowered Black Excalibur, but her glare on Kyoya didn't waver.

"Alright... I'll take your word for it..."she agreed."But if you ever... EVER do anything to hurt Julian... I don't care if you don't mean to... I assure you... that you'll be crushed before you've even had a chance to think about the consequences of what you've done!"

As Madoka turned to storm away, Kyoya said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Why are you so protective of that guy, anyway ?"he asked."I mean... there's hardly anything THAT amazing about him..."

Madoka flinched and pointed at Kyoya furiously.

"That GUY'S name is PRINCE JULIAN!"she yelled at him."AND HE IS TOO AMAZING!"-she sighed dreamily and got a faraway look in her eyes as she imagined the prince-"I mean... isn't it obvious ? Prince Julian's brave... strong... understanding... and that's just to name a few things. He has the most amazing leadership skills and his manners are impeccable. He never wavers in his decisions and is always chivalrous. He's the perfect gentleman..."

"Or the perfect snob..."Kyoya remarked stubbornly, resulting in another angry glower from Madoka.

"Oh, you're just jealous because Prince Julian's everything you could only ever hope against all hope to be!"she said tersely.

"And why on Earth would I hope to be a spoiled brat ?"Kyoya retorted.

Madoka sniffed.

"Well, YOU could certainly learn a thing or quite a bit from Prince Julian..."she said firmly."Especially manners..."

Kyoya tensed and returned Madoka's glare with one of his own.

"That's funny you should talk about manners..."he said coolly as he walked past her."Because I was just thinking the same about you... PRINCESS..."

Madoka stiffened as Kyoya walked away from her while Madoka's face flushed in rage.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME ?!"she screamed after him at the top of her lungs."I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT WHILE I'M PRINCESS MATERIAL, I WILL NOT BE CALLED SUCH A PRESTIGIOUS TITLE BY SUCH A PATHETIC COMMONER LIKE YOURSELF! MUCK IS LESS COMMON THAN YOU, YOU LOWLY... LOWLY... I DON'T EVEN HAVE WORDS FOR YOU, THAT'S HOW TERRIBLE YOU ARE!"

Kyoya just smirked as Madoka kept screaming at him.

Compared to Madoka's, Julian's snobbery looked like the most uncivilized thing on Earth...

*** Y * Y * Y ***

"I see... so, Kyoya, you're going to join The Zoun Army..."Mei-Mei said later that night.

Even though Kyoya was in no real condition to travel, he had wanted to head to Iroes as soon as the rest of his group awoke...

Mei-Mei and her brothers, Chao Xin and Chi-yuan, however, had insisted upon them staying... Mei-Mei especially, who was quite adamant in her belief that the group should 'repay' the hospitality she and her family had shown them the past few days by joining them for dinner and resting before their journey.

Everyone else in the group had had no problem with the suggestion... except Kyoya... but after Mei-Mei had threatened him with a bevy of menacing intimidations... Kyoya had finally consented...

Given that the group agree to Kyoya's terms that he and his group set out for Iroes the very next morning... which they did... despite Mei-Mei's protests.

So hence they were all sitting at the dinner table discussing just why the group was heading to Iroes and in such a hurry, also.

"Yeah..."Kyoya answered the girl, sliding his small plate of barley and carrots (i.e. the dinner specialty) away from Benkei, who had already eaten more of the small supper than everyone else combined.

Chao Xin, the second oldest of the family, put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands.

"I don't see WHY you'd want to join the army, pal... or even journey to Íroes..."he said, unamused."That place is far from it's nickname of 'The Land of Heroes'. It's just like every other place in the world now... pathetic. There's nothing there. You'd be better off slaving in the fields here with us. Sure, we're not rich, but at least we're able to make a living here selling whatever silk we're able to weave from the - Over in Iroes, you have to be royalty to snag a meal every now and then..."

Kyoya glanced at Choa Xin lifelessly as the other boy smirked at him.

Chao Xin had brown hair and blue-violet eyes and was the only one of his siblings whose clothes weren't patched and stitched in places. It was pretty obvious that whatever money he made didn't go to food and other necessities and where it DID go to. Also unlike his sister and younger brother, Chao Xin was cocky and arrogant... and didn't seem to care much about anything so far unless it involved pretty girls or how to make a quick buck.

Which was a problem, because while they could deal with arrogant people, the group didn't like the fact that he'd been flirting shamelessly with both Sophie and Madoka since he'd first met them...

Especially Wales... who was more than ready to put his sword-fighting skills to good use if Chao Xin kept winking at Sophie...

At the moment, though, Chao Xin seemed more interested in how 'crazy' Kyoya was wanting to risk his life and head to such an impoverished place like Íroes.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Kyoya snagging meals..."Kenta spoke, biting down on a slice of bread."He always found a way to feed me, Gingka, Masamune, Yu, and Tsubasa back in Peproméno... and himself!"

"Not like many of those meals were ever FILLING, though..."Masamune muttered, but let out a sudden 'YOUCH!' when he recieved a kick to his leg from Yu beneath the table.

Kyoya slid his plate away a bit more from Benkei and rolled his eyes at both how his companions' were acting and how Chao Xin was looking at him with a look in his eyes like Kyoya was the punch line for a joke he wanted no part of.

"Don't get me wrong, kid... it's not like I WANT to go to Íroes..."he said simply.

"Yeah! He just wants to go so we can all live better lives!"Gingka said in-between mouthfulls of barley."See, The Zoun Army's offering to take care of the families of whoever joins their army for life! They think it'll inspire people to join!"

Chao Xin sent a demeaning smirk towards Kyoya and snickered a tad.

"Aww... how sweet..."he sniggered in a baby-like voice."Ky-Ky wants to help his fwiends and join dee awmy so dell be all set for dare weetle lives... How touching..."

Kyoya growled under his breath, lowering then turning his head away from Choa Xin so he wouldn't see the shade of red stinging his face in embarrassment.

"It's... not... that..."he said quietly.

"Then what is it, then ?"Chao Xin queried."You just want to risk your life because it sounds like fun ? Face it, pal, you're a softie!"

As the blush on Kyoya's face deepened in hue, the youngest member of the family, Chi-Yun, switched the subject quickly.

"Enough, Chao Xin!"he said elder sibling."It's obvious that Kyoya doesn't want to talk about it, so why antagonize him over it ?"

"But-"

"But nothing, Chao Xin... Chi-Yun's right!"Mei-Mei joined in, shooting a quick glare at her older brother."I think it's a long shot, but it's also a very selfless thing to do! Besides, The Zoun Army is at it's lowest strength ever! They're short on men and even shorter on bravery! If there were more people like Kyoya out there, we might actually be winning the war right now!"

Although he knew she was only trying to defend his honor, Kyoya's honor was more or less being crushed beneath her praise that was basically confirming what Chao Xin had declared... that he was a softie.

"Can we stop talking about me ?"Kyoya mumbled, his head still down to hide his shame.

Everyone just looked at him a bit perplexed and Chao Xin went to open his mouth again, but, surprisingly, it was Zeo who saved their unofficial leader from more humiliation.

"So... Mei-Mei... how is it that you and your brothers know so much about the armies, the war, and the state of the world ?"he asked."Aren't silk makers supposed to be pretty sheltered from that kind of stuff ?"

Mei-Mei flinched slightly and suddenly grew quiet, as did her brothers... even Chao Xin.

"Huh ?"Gingka queried, halting his motion of shoveling carrots into his open mouth."Uh... guys... what's the matter ? Was it something we said...?"

Mei-Mei smiled at them sadly and shook her head slightly.

"It's nothing you could have possibly known about..."she answered quietly.

"You see..."Chi-Yun began in almost a whisper.

It was Chao Xin who finished for his siblings.

"Our eldest brother... Dashan... was taken by The Thanátos Army..."he explained, anger coming to his eyes and flashing in them."And he was made to enlist in it..."

Everyone gasped at Chao Xin's words as the boy continued, his hands clenching into tight fists as he spoke.

"The four of us... were brought from an orphanage in China..."he said, refering to himself and his siblings."We were brought here as slaves for those who owned these fields..."

"Slaves ?"Kyoya asked.

"Slaves..."Chao Xin answered bitterly."And, believe me, they worked us hard... harder than we were ever worked before. We thought we wouldn't make it... but day after day... we pushed on. We were only able to do that because of our big brother, Dashan. He kept us going... he was our leader... the one who helped us keep Faith that we would pull through and that life would get better... But then..."-a darkness crept over Chao Xin's face as he recalled the memory-"The Thanátos Army took him from us!"

Everyone's shock was evident at Chao Xin's words and he grit his teeth angrily, his body trembling in fury.

"That army... stormed into the fields one day... and demanded that the owners hand over either their land... or their slaves..."he went on."And the owners refused to give either to The Thanátos. That's when they were arrested... and the army sought out the slaves of the owners. By the time they arrived, Dashan had already helped most of the other slaves escape before they could be captured. But just when we were about to, The Thanátos... they barged in and tried to capture us!"

"But... you're still here..."Madoka said feebly.

Chao Xin looked at Madoka with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"We're only here because Chao Xin fought to save us..."he explained quietly."You see, before we came here... the orphanage we lived in was an old Monastery... and right across the street from it was a training dojo. My siblings and I would train there often... and Dashan was considered a prodigy even amongst the best. Unfortunately, his fighting skills also impressed those of The Thanátos Army. They wanted him to fight with them alongside their top generals... which he refused. But then..."-Chao Xin squeezed his eyes shut at the painful memory-"One of their generals, Doji, threatened to... to burn this very cottage where we were to the ground with us inside if we didn't comply. It was then that Dashan pleaded with him to spare the lives of Mei-Mei, Chi-Yun, and myself... and they agreed to... if Dashan agreed to join them..."

"And he did..."Klaus said quietly.

Chao Xin, Mei-Mei, and Chi-Yun nodded.

"We haven't seen him for years..."Mei-Mei explained, her eyes welling in tears.

"And it's all because of us..."Chi-Yun quivered.

Looks of sympathy appeared on everyone's faces as they tried to comfort the three siblings.

"Hey... it's not your faults..."Yu said.

"Your brother sounds like the kind of person who would do the same for anyone... not just you..."Teru added gently.

"Don't blame yourselves..."Tsubasa told them sympathetically."In these difficult times... we all do what we must to stay alive... and to keep everyone else we love alive, as well. That's why your brother signed in with the enemy army... that's why Kyoya plans to join the one on our side..."

"It seems hopeless... and that we're alone..."Julian spoke for the first time that night."But that's not it... as long as we have eachother... we're never alone..."

Julian's words made everyone's eyes widen and, to his surprise, everybody smiled.

"You're right..."Mei-Mei agreed.

"OF COURSE HE IS! PRINCE JULIAN'S THE COOLEST!"Madoka squealed, wrapping her arms around her crush's neck as he tried to pry her off.

"Julian..."Sophie began.

"What's gotten into you ?"Wales queries, echoing his sister's thoughts aloud."You've been pretty depressed these past few weeks... why so peppy all of a sudden ?"

Julian shrugged slightly as he finally managed to get Madoka off him.

"Let's just say... I realized I needed to get my courage back..."he said, smiling slightly at Kyoya."And I owe that person... a debt I'll make sure I repay..."

Kyoya smirked at Julian slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't mention it..."he said.

Gingka blinked blankly, completely perplexed.

"Um... what's going on ?"he asked."Did we all miss something that we were supposed to know about ?"

"You could say that..."Kyoya and Julian both replied in unison, only adding to Gingka's perplexion.

"Umm... what ?"he queried as everyone else laughed at his question."SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO START TALKING ALIKE ?! YAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE ?!"

The laughter continued for a few more moments before Chi-Yun brought the conversation back to serious with a heartfelt plea.

"Kyoya..."he said, his lower lip quivering.

Kyoya glanced at the younger boy slightly.

"Yeah ?"

Chi-Yun's shoulders shook as he spoke... tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed.

"You're joining the army that's against my brother..."he cried."Which means you'll probably fight Dashan at some point or other... but... please..."-more sobs racked his body-"Don't... please don't hurt my brother..."

"Kid..."Kyoya began.

"Please... save him from the grip of The Thanátos Army!"Chi-Yun pleaded."Please... my siblings and I aren't strong enough to do it... but you and our group... you are... so... please..."-he looked up with pleading eyes-"PLEASE... SAVE MY BROTHER!"

No one said a word as they waited for Kyoya to respond... secretly worried what he would respond.

Kyoya was blunt... a realist... he didn't believe in ideology.

He knew as well as the rest of them that the chances of him battling Dashan was highly possible... but if Kyoya did... the chances of him saving him was far less likely...

If he answered Chi-Yun honestly, he would break the child's heart...

"Chi-Yun..."Kyoya began."Your brother..."

He looked at Chi-Yun's amber eyes and knew what he wanted to say...

That such a thing wasn't possible... that if he had to fight his brother he'd have to spare nothing... he'd have to fight Dashan all or nothing...

Kyoya knew what he wanted to say... and yet... he knew what he HAD to say...

"Chi-Yun..."he started."I promise you... I WILL save your brother and bring him back to you and your siblings..."-everyone's mouths dropped open except for Chi-Yun's, who's eyes just sparkled-"And I never go back on my word..."

"But, Kyoya..."Masamune started."If you go against Dashan, you'll have to-"

"I made a promise, Masamune..."Kyoya cut him off mid-sentence."And I plan to keep it..."

"But-"

"My reasons for doing it are my own..."Kyoya interrupted him again quietly."Don't question them..."

No one said anything to that comment... their minds now taken by a new curiosity...

Just what were Kyoya's reasons ?

Before they could think about it anymore, Chi-Yun cried in joy and jumped from his seat... lunging onto Kyoya in a huge embrace.

"Thank you!"he sobbed."Thank you so much!"

"Hey! That doesn't mean you have to hug me! I... Ah! Let me go!"

Mei-Mei smiled at the scene slightly as she watched her younger brother cling to Kyoya tightly.

It had been so long since she had seen him so happy...

"You have my thanks, as well..."she nodded at him.

Only Chao Xin wasn't all emotional.

"Yeah, thanks..."he said, although it was pretty clear that his relief was there... reflecting in his eyes."Ugh... sap-py! Let's get on a different topic already, alright ? One that's not so serious!"

"Alright... like what ?"Kenta granted.

Chao Xin chuckled a bit.

"Like... before you leave... there was one more little favor I had to ask of you all..."

"Yeah... what's that ?"Kyoya queried, raising his eyebrows.

A mischeuvous look spread over Chao Xin's face.

"When you guys go to Íroes tomorrow..."he began."Can you leave the girls behind ? Íroes is hardly a place for girls... and I'd love to get to know them a bit more..."

Wales slammed his hands on the table hard and glared at Chao Xin furiously.

"You stay away from my sister, pal!"he warned him."And no, we're not leaving Sophie and Madoka behind! I'd trust The Thanátos to take better care of them than you!"

"I was just asking! Yeesh, you're so stubborn!"

"Me ? Have you looked in a mirror lately ? Wait... there's probably not a mirror in this whole world big enough to fit your fat head in the reflection!"

"What did you say about me ?! At least I'm not the one who's hairstyle looks like it's been sculpted stiff!"

"LEAVE MY HAIR OUT OF THIS!"

"Chao Xin... calm down..."Mei-Mei sighed as her brother grumbled."Our guests have a long journey ahead of them. They need their rest. Now let's finish eating so that they can get some sleep..."

Chao Xin sniffed indignantly.

"Fine..."he muttered.

When everyone turned to look back at their plates, however, they noticed that there wasn't a morsel of food left on any of them...

...and that Benkei was wiping his face clean of any evidence!

"BENKEI!"everyone shouted at the kitchen-boy, who shrunk back at their yelling.

"I'm sorry... you wanted some, too ?"he asked obliviously.

"BENKEI!"

* * *

**Chidsengan:And that chapter was...**

**Ryuga:I can think of a few insults...**

**Chidsengan:And, before Ryuga insults me, I'd like to answer a question from my dear friend (only if they want to be... if not... I understand copletely... I'm a loser :( ...), SkylarkOfTheMoon!:**

I forgot to ask if Ryuga will ever be on their side again!

**Chidsengan:And the answer is 'yes'... **

**Ryuga:I WILL ?!**

**Chidsengan:Yep! But how he comes to be on their side is quite a journey... Once again, thank you all for being there for me! You all mean so much! And since it's summer (at least where I live), virtual ice cream for all! *gives virtual ice cream* ... and slushies! *gives virtual slushies*. Enjoy!**

**Ryuga:*drinking slushy* The virtual treats, that is. Because there's absolutely no enjoying this fanfic...**

**Chidsengan:Aaaaaaand... he's right...**

**Ryuga:AH! BRAIN FREEZE!**

**Chidsengan:Ryuga! Stay strong! You're one of the main characters... you can't succumb to a brain freeze! Wait! Don't worry! Bite your lower lip! It's a tip I read once!**


	13. Paliá Adélfia, Néa Adélfia

**Chidsengan:Hi, everyone! I missed you all so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so-**

**Ryuga:She's sorry. The reason she hasn't written in a while was because her account was susended because she had written one of her fanfics in a semi-transcript format... her Naruto one...**

**Chidsengan:And they deleted it! *cries hysterically* :(**

**Ryuga:And as a penalty, she couldn't write this fanfic because of the supension...**

**Chidsengan:But I'm back!**

**Ryuga:Poor everyone who reads this...**

**Chidsengan:Please, please, PLEASE Forgive me if you can find it in your wonderful hearts to do so! I beg of you... please Forgive me! *keeps crying hysterically***

**Ryuga:Anyway, she doesn't own the characters even still...**

**Chidsengan:And I still love you all! As always, special thanks to:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Guest (Starless Skyline)**

**I love you all so much!**

**Ryuga:Too bad she wasn't able to mature over that stretch of time she was supended... *sigh***

**Chidsengan: Anyway, I'd just like to say also that my whole family, especially my Mommy, helped me with this chappie... and I hope you enjoy it and make sure to give my family the credit before me! ^_^**

**Ryuga:And...?**

**Chidsengan: And also, everyone should go ahead and read DragonFang2011's fanfic 'Gaelleon's War' if you want to read a worhtwhile middle-ages Beyblade fanfic... not this one... because...**

**Ryuga:IT'S... PATHETIC! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chidsengan:Exactly...**

* * *

_New Words:_

_I Seirína Thálasses- The Siren Seas_

_I Ichó Efiáltis Spiliés- The Nightmare Echoes Caves_

_Skoptikí ta Vráchia- The Mocking Cliffs_

_Pagetónes Ametáklito- Finality Glaciers_

* * *

The seventeen allies stood seriously, shivering ever so slightly as they gathered outside of the small white thatched cottage.

Dawn the next morning, had solemnly spoken . Dense as pea soup, it was thicker and cloudier than any dawn our heroes had ever seen or would ever again.

Shoulder to shoulder they stood together, diverse and united - they stood to bid farewell to Mei-Mei and her brothers and embark on thier fateful journey to Íroes.

Yes, Overcast skies greeted them, the sun barely peeking throug the well-defined dingy gray clouds - creating the faint mystic colors of their daybreak - a hardly visible "day break" at that.

Beneath the dismal mist that darkened everything , Zeo smiled smugly as he glanced at the sky.

"Well THIS looks promising..." he muttered, refolding his arms over his chest.

Everyone had to smile or chuckle at Zeo's bleak observation.

Zeo the pessimist had spoken - and although the others didn't know him all that well, they all felt a united sigh, at the dry yet humorous tone of the serious newcomer.

At heart, though, each of them were just as wary as Zeo really was.

They felt cautious about the impending journey and the less than promising weather, which fit all their hidden moods .

It was no secret to Zeo that they all felt as equally hopeless as the overcast skies and the haunting chill in the air that pierced their bones.

To be quite frank, things looked completely hopeless.

First of all , even if they DID make it to Íroes, Kyoya enlisted with The Zoun Army, and they all became set for life... what was their gameplan from there forth ?  
The great unknown played upon their emotions and all but captured thier courage.

Even if The Zoun Army kept their promise to provide for the families of those who enlisted in their fight, there were still too many unanswered questions - dangling there - fostering doubt.

First, there was the question of what happened to them all if they didn't make it to Íroes at all.

After all They had almost starved to death in the first couple weeks of their journey .

and nobody knew how many other obstacles awaited them on the road to the land of heroes.

Another query was that, what if, even if they DID make it to Íroes, what would happen if The Thanátos Army was to win the war rather than The Zoun ?

Surely THEY wouldn't keep the promise that The Zoun Army was offering that the families of those that enlisted with The Zoun Army would be provided for-provided for for life.

Which led to another issue... the fourteen of them that were making the journey to íroes together weren't really a family.

What if The Zoun Army found out that they really weren't all a literal family.

Would they still honor their bargain...?

Or would they refuse to honor their offer because the fourteen of them weren't technically related...Would the group's journey to Íroes would all be for naught ?

Every question led to another specific concern -The same One -an ultimate- one that beckoned the thirteen to  
the depths of their soul , one that none would dare utter aloud.

What about Kyoya - ?-their untamed leader.

If The Zoun Army kept their end of the bargain, yes, the rest of them would be provided for and probably be sitting nice and pretty at a luxurious home munching on delicacies...

But while they did that, Kyoy would be out there on the battlefield day after day... night after night... risking his life just so they would be able to live easily.

And what if Kyoya DID die on the battlefield... how could the rest of them possibly live with themselves ?

How would they cope THEN ?

The Zoun Army's funds would support them... but none of them knew anything about cooking or cleaning or how to take care of themselves...

At least not like Kyoya did.

In fact, all fourteen of them combined couldn't measure up to the skill he had when it came to caretaking.

Forget about that, even... caretaking skills and everything else aside...

How would they cope with the GUILT they would have to contend with of Kyoya died... all because he had joined the war... something he had done only because it had been in the rest of their best interests.

Even though Kyoya may not have been their favorite person in the world... and, truthfully, with the exceptions of Benkei, Gingka, Tsubasa, Kenta, and Yu, none of them really even considered him a friend... they all, even Madoka, had to admit that they owed a lot to the kid.

For Tsubasa, Gingka, Masamune, Kenta, and Yu, Kyoya had been the person who had given them everything he possibly could. It was he who had given them the only sense of family any of them had ever had since they'd been orphaned, and, even though he was gruff and not really the gentlest of people, each of them knew that Kyoya really was what Chao Xin had pegged him as underneath it all... a softie. Under the stubbornness, the non-sophistication, the tough-guy facade... those who knew him best knew that he would give the shirt off his back if one needed it. In spite of his flaws, Kyoya was also a good guy. He was always the first to lend a shoulder to cry on and the last to leave when one needed comfort. On more than one occasion he had coaxed Kenta to sleep again after a nightmare and encouraged Yu to never give up on his dreams. He always got Masamune out of scrapes, smuggled stolen treats for Gingka, and was the only person who could console Tsubasa when he felt guilty about a heist. More often than not he had gone hungry giving his food to all of them and would spend nights without sleeping while on the lookout for danger in the Zitianos Forest.

To them he was already their hero.

As for as Julian and his group was concerned, they knew less about Kyoya than his 'friends' did... but they had already heard some pretty amazing things from the other crew. From Gingka, they had heard that Kyoya had been the one to insist on searching for survivors after what had happened in Peproméno... and the one who had saved them.

To Benkei, that alone had made Kyoya an instant hero and he was from that moment forever enlisted in his services... but that hadn't been all they had found out about him that had them seeing their unofficial leader in a much different light than they had.

From Kenta, it was the tale of he had come to save him the night Peproméno had been attacked. From Tsubasa, it had been how he'd freed all the orphans that had been captured (Zeo was living proof of that). From Yu and Masamune, it was the time that Kyoya had led them safely through the wreckage of Peproméno.

To Julian and his group (yes, even Madoka), Kyoya served as an inspiration.

Even Zeo had to admit that the 'scar-faced weirdo' had begun to grate on his nerves less and impress him more.

The fact that they still fought was no indication of how they had come to see eachother. Zeo was actually pretty fond of the guy and had been ever since he had risked his neck to find the exit on .

And that was why, to Zeo, Kyoya was one of only two people in his life that he had ever trusted entirely.

In short, there was just no way that any of them could imagine their lives without Kyoya anymore.

In short, the trip to Íroes was too risky on all levels to actually have any hope in... but shockingly, the person who seemed the most calm about the whole thing was Kyoya... who was probably the person who was heading towards his death more than any of them!

Their tension coupled with Kyoya's obvious stubbornness that everything would resolve itself made for an uncomfortable silence that led to Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, and Chi-Yun's voices being the only ones that could be heard as they explained the way to get to Íroes while the others tried their best to focus on what the three sibling were saying.

"It is not the easiest journey..."Chi-Yun said worriedly, looking at his new friends with a saddened expression on his face."Trials lurk around every corner..."

"Most of the areas you have to travel through to get there are extremely dangerous..."Mei-Mei added quietly.

The rest of them that were heading out glanced at Kyoya in concern, searching for any trace of fear or worry in the boy's face... only to find that none could be found.

"We'll be fine..."he said emotionlessly."I plan on making it to Íroes with everyone... not just some of us. I don't have plans on dying, or letting anyone else die, anytime soon."

Chao Xin snickered a tad.

"Would you look who's playing mommy to all the little kiddies again..."he said mockingly, prompting a growl from Kyoya."Gee... you're, like, such a sap. But I've got to say though... to be so calm like you are knowing you're traveling to places that even the strongest of heroes more or less always try to avoid... either you're a world-class freak who's confident that nothing bad's going to happen or a scaredy-cat who's too spooked to speak..."

Kyoya didn't say a word as Chao Xin spoke, but the last words the cocky boy spoke caused him to flinch a bit.

"You don't know the half of it, buddy..."he thought to himself.

Even though Kyoya's nonchalant facade held no flaws on the exterior, within, it was cracking big-time under the pressure and every second that passed his uncertainty grew.

"Chao Xin!"Mei-Mei scolded her brother."Behave yourself! They've got enough problems without havin to deal with your teasing!"

"Hey... I'm just saying..."Chao Xin shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head before winking at Sophie and Madoka."Put it this way... the road to Íroes is no place for a lady... especially such beautiful ones as yourselves..."

Madoka's cheeks flushed and Sophie turned away in embarrassment at Chao Xin's blatant flirting and Wales clenched his fists defensively... ready to bop him on the head...

When Chi-Yun began talking before Wales could get into it with Chao Xin.

"In order to get to Íroes..."Chi-Yun began, handing Kyoya a map."You must simply follow these directions..."

Kyoya took the map from Chi-Yun and glanced at it for a second... at all the words written on it...

Then, stuttering slightly, he lowered his head and handed it hastily to Julian.

"Umm... here..."he said."You can be in charge of the map..."

Julian went to protest, but upon noticing the slight blush on the other boy's cheeks, he conceded with a sigh.

He had a pretty good idea of why he'd suddenly been placed in charge of 'map duty'.

"We have written the quickest route to arrive in Íroes..."Chi-Yun explained."But even still, all the dangers of the longer routes are still present... even though this trail is shorter..."

"There are four places especially dangerous, however..."Mei-Mei interjected."They're not only feared for the danger that is found in them... but for the mysticism behind the terrors, as well..."

Everyone blinked a tad.

"Mysticism ?"Gingka queried.

"What sort of 'mysticism' ?"Kenta gulped fearfully.

"It doesn't matter what kind of mysticism it is, because I'm not scared of anything!"Masamune declared confidently, jerking his thumb towards his chest."I'll protect you all! Because I'm the number one hero in the world, me, Masamune! And I'm not scared of fairies and leprechauns!"

"You talk too much!"Chi-Yun scolded Masamune."The mysticism in these places is nothing to be laughed at!"

Masamune's over-confidence wavered just the slightest.

"What ?"he queried.

Mei-Mei glanced at the ground and sighed.

"I'm afraid my brother is right..."she said quietly."This has nothing to do with fairies and leprechauns. The mystical things of these places... are terrifying... horrors that you can't possibly imagine..."

Everyone flinched in fear, even Kyoya... but Chao Xin scoffed a tad at his younger siblings seriousness.

"Woah... aren't you two downers ?"he said nonchalantly."Anymore of this scarefest and my head might explode..."

Chi-Yun's face grew red in fury.

"Chao Xin!"he shouted."You have no respect for the supernatural! It will be your demise one day!"

"Ummm... sorry to break it to you, little bro... but I, like, totally have respect for the supernatural..."-he pointed to himself-"I'm SUPER... AND NATURAL... and I respect MYSELF. So there you go. Happy now ?"

Chi-Yun's left eye twitched angrily.

"No! I'm not!"he snapped.

Chao Xin shrugged and looped his arm over Julian's shoulders with a smug smirk.

"Don't listen to my siblings... they're just trying to scare you all..."he said."Really, the road to Íroes isn't SO bad. For instance... take that first 'dangerous place of mysticism'... I Seirína Thálasses..."-he pointed to it on the map-"It's filled with a bunch of pretty girls just waiting for you guys to waltz right in to their neck of the woods..."

"Pretty girls ?!"Benkei asked hopefully.

"More like femme fatales..."Mei-Mei cut in."I Seirína Thálasses is haunted by thousands of spirits... ghosts of good-for-nothing, evil ladies. Each of them are said to be women who were buried at sea... seeking vengeance on all who travel through their waters in payback for their lost lives..."

"WHAT ?!"Benkei, Kenta, and Yu screamed, terrified.

Chao Xin shuddered.

"Yikes... spooky..."he said, shaking his head."Those sound like the the kind of women I typically avoid..."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD US IT WASN'T AS BAD AS IT SOUNDED!"Madoka screamed at Chao Xin, lunging at him as Klaus restrained her.

"Cut him a little slack, Madoka..."he said levelly."He was right. It's not as bad as it sounded... it's worse..."

Wales puffed out his chest and smirked, trying to act tough.

"Well, I won't get suckered into those ghost ladies' evil ploys..."he said bravely."And besides, once we get through I Seirína Thálasses, the worst is over... right ?"

"Wrong!"Chi-Yun disagreed."After you make it through I Seirína Thálasses... IF you make it through... you must then pass through I Ichó Efiáltis Spiliés..."

"I who-what-when-where-how ?"Wales queried flatly.

"They caves known and feared for their ability to bring your worst nightmares to life..."Chi-Yun answered.

"T-to life ?"Madoka stammered, clinging onto Julian's arm fearfully.

Wales' eyes widened.

"R-really ?"he gulped.

Mei-Mei nodded grimly.

"And the worst thing about these caves is that there's no escaping the caves unless you're able to defeat your own nightmares... without any assistance from anyone else. If not, you'll be trapped in the caves forever... reliving your worst nightmare until the day that you die..."

Everyone except Kyoya shuddered in terror, but their unofficial leader clenched his fists just the slightest and took a shaky breath... proof that he was probably just as scared as the rest of them.

"After that are Skoptikí ta Vráchia,"Chao Xin continued."The cliffs that serve two very different purposes depending on the type of person you are..."

"If you're one that's fooled easily, you're trapped in a world of illusions and wonders where you're treated like royalty..."Mei-Mei stated.

"That doesn't sound too bad..."Gingka mused.

"And if you're not the first type of person..."Chi-Yun began."Then you cannot be fooled... and your treatment is just the opposite. You're worn down little by little until..."

Masamune raised his arm quickly.

"I'll take option number one!"he said quickly.

"You don't understand..."Mei-Mei quivered."Unless you're strong enough to find a way through the cliffs..."

"It doesn't matter which type of person you are..."Chi-Yun interjected sternly."The cliffs' power is that they weaken your willpower either way... no matter which type of person you are. If you cannot find your way out of the cliffs quickly, you will eventually lose your will to eat, your will to drink, your will to fight... your will to live. And if that happens, you'll..."

Chi-Yun stopped and he and Mei-Mei stopped to shivered at the thought of their new friends dying... before Mei-Mei pulled herself together and continued.

"And then comes the Pagetónes Ametáklito..."she said, sounding braver than she felt.

Gingka's eyes brightened at it's name.

"Finality ?"he asked, translating it to English."Does that mean it might be our last stop before reaching Íroes ?!"

"It COULD be..."Chao Xin said."If by 'finality' you mean 'you may all die'... Yeah...then, yeah..."

Gingka's mouth dropped open in fear.

"Say-who-in-the-where-in-the-what-now ?"he muttered, shocked.

"E-yep... you heard right..."Chao Xin said."It's like ... only it's a frozen, barren wasteland void of any food AND

. In the unlikely event that you DO make it out of there alive, you only have one more town to get to before you reach Íroes... but that's only if you survive. And the odds of that happening are, well... really... like... close to zero..."

Everyone flinched at that one and Benkei hugged Kyoya tightly in terror.

"I DON'T WANT TO STARVE AGAI-HEH-HEN!"he cried as the unofficial leader of the group struggled to break free of Benkei's oversized grasp.

Kyoya pried Benkei off him and looked seriously at Mei-Mei and her brothers.

"Sorry, man, but that's the reality..."Chao Xin said plainly."And if you don't starve, you die of thirst. And if you don't die of thirst, then you freeze.

Get it !?

Or you could just do all THREE... but that would be a REAL bummer, you know ?..."

"Grrr... no one's going to starve...!"Kyoya said plainly, although he wasn't real sure if that was accurate."No one's going to die of thirst or freeze to death, either! Not on my watch"

"Thanks for the warnings, anyway, but whatever happens, we'll be fine..."he stated.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"Masamune cried, tearing at his own jet black hair, and dropping to his knees.

Kyoya gave a short growl under his breath at Masamune's behavior.

"ridiculous ! - we'll be FINE - -"then added  
Solemnly ... "I think we will."

Mei-Mei, Chi-Yun, and even Chao Xin looked at the group sympathetically.

"Be safe, then..."Chi-Yun wished them all.

"Yeah... just... stay alive..."Chao Xin murmured quietly, lowering his head so no one would see the tears brimming in his eyes.

Mei-Mei sighed and nodded at everyone, then glanced at Kyoya in particular.

"I know I can't change your mind now that it's made up to make this journey..."she said softly."But... are you SURE you're okay ? I mean... the journey's a long and hard one... and you're... well... you're still not recovered yet from your prior injuries... nor from almost starving to death... hardly at all... I mean... you're still in NO SHAPE TO TRAVEL AT ALL and..."

Kyoya sniffed stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do I look shaky to you ?"he asked defensively.

Mei-Mei stammered to answer, but Chi-Yun replied for his sister.

"Mei-Mei is just worried about you because she likes you... a lot..."he said simply, stating a simple fact.

Mei-Mei's face flushed in embarrassment but Madoka's did from something else.

"YOU WHAT ?!"she screamed."YOU LIKE KYOYA ?! HOW DARE YOU LIKE-?!"-she stopped her tirade at once when she realized everyone's eyes were upon her in a perplexed manner-"I mean... how dare you like someone as uncultured and unsophisticated as Kyoya ? Any girl who DID would be out of their mind... eh heh heh heh..."

Everybody continued to stare at Madoka - while she kept laughing nervously and twirling her hair repeatedly in a preoccupied manner.

Finally, Kyoya rolled his eyes and was the first to get back on track, shrugging slightly.

"Don't worry, Mei-Mei..."he said coolly."I'll be fine."

Clearly, he was indifferent to any feelings for him.

The color on Mei-Mei's cheeks only deepened in it's hue as she nodded slightly at Kyoya before Julian cut in.

"Thank you for all you've done for us..."he said appreciatively, bowing to the girl and her brothers."I promise you that your kindness won't go unnoticed. I vow to pay you all back as soon as I can..."

Mei-Mei shrunk back sheepishly and Chi-Yun took over for his sister once more.

"We're honored to have been able to help you... we're very sorry it couldn't have been more..."he responded politely."Please... make it to Íroes..."

"And remember, you can always, like, count on us if you ever need anything again or something like that!"Chao Xin gave them a 'thumbs-up', his cheeks moist from tears."I hate to say it, but you guys have kind of grown on us!"

"Thank you all for your kindness... we appreciate it very much..."Sophie seconded her cousin's words.

"We'll make it to Íroes..."Kyoya promised."AND get your brother, Dashan, back. Just leave it to me."

Seeing Mei-Mei and Chi-Yun's eyes grow sparkly at his words, however, Kyoya realized just how sappy he had sounded and tried to backpedal...

"I... um... well... I... what i meant was..."

It was too late.

Mei-Mei and Chi-Yun's arms were around his neck in an instant as they cried gratefully into his shoulders.

"Thank you!"Mei-Mei cried.

"We'll never forget you!"Chi-Yun snuffled.

Kyoya stiffened slightly at the displays of affection, then scoffed a tad as he turned away from the duo.

"Yeah, well... whatever..."he grumbled, then placed a hand on Chao Xin's shoulder.

The two teens' eyes met for a moment and in one look they spoke volumes to one another.

"Take care of your family, pretty boy..."Kyoya said.

"You, too..."Chao Xin smiled mischievously."You softie..."

Kyoya turned away from Chao Xin and lowered his head.

"See ya'..."he said gruffly, eyes downcast, biting down on his lower lip.

"Everyone..."he said silently."Thank you..."

Then, to his group, he called: "Come on! You want us to make it to Íroes or not ? Because we can't do that unless we get moving!"

Everyone nodded breathlessly and bowed their appreciation to the three siblings before they said good-bye and scrambled to keep pace with Kyoya, who kept his gaze fixed on the ground as they headed into the nearby forest.

"I'm going to miss them all..."Mei-Mei said sadly.

"I know we will meet them again one day..."Chi-Yun comforted his sister.

Chao Xin was quiet as he stared after the fading figures of the group.

He wouldn't say it aloud... but he secretly agreed with Mei-Mei... and hoped Chi-Yun was right...

*** Y * Y * Y ***

Hours later...

As Kyoya and his group traveled through the forest, the trek to Íroes was a topic that all of them tried to avoid focusing on.

They walked along the path of the forest and chatted with one another as if they didn't have a care in the world... distracting themselves from the shaky journey before them in any way they could...

Yu and Kenta boosted everyone's optimism with idyllic chatter of all the fun they would all have when they arrived in Íroes.

Ginka and Masamune chatted about what kinds of 'great' foods they would eat when they got there.

Benkei backed up the ideas with enthusiastic exclamations and Teru teased Wales about all the hairdressers he could visit in Íroes... which Sophie couldn't help but chuckle at as her brother dulled and teased Teru right back.

Madoka begged Julian to tell them all tales of his 'heroics' and he agreed to a couple of times... which left everyone's eyes wide with wonder.

Zeo played 'I spy' (though mostly all he could spy were trees... rocks... and... more trees)... and even Klaus would say his peace every now and then... mostly speaking about Mei-Mei, Chi-Yun, and Chao-Xin... all three of whom he had taken quite a liking to in the time they had spent with them.

One person, however, was noticably quiet... and that was Kyoya.

As the hours wore on and the blue afternoon sky turned pink with the approaching dusk, Kyoya remained absolutely silent as the hours wore on... staring down at the floor of the forest while everyone walked along.

Really, it shouldn't have been so surprising... and that wasn't to say that Kyoya wasn't ALWAYS quiet... he was...

There was something about this silence, however, that was different from Kyoya's typical quiet... and the difference was what was lurking behind this silence.

There was something terrible behind this silence... something that worried them all... something that made the rest of them wary to even speak to Kyoya.

If they knew what was really at work in his mind and why he was being so quiet, though, they would have been wary to even be AROUND Kyoya.

From the wounds he had received that night Peproméno was attacked hurting more than ever to the painful gnawing in his stomach from hunger becoming almost excruciating, he wasn't physically up for anything.

Emotionally he wasn't doing so well, either.

Plaguing doubts and worries... despair and weakness... guilt and cowardice... all those emotions were taking such a toll on Kyoya that he was having a hard time thinking straight...

Emotionally and physically, he was more of a liability to the group at the time more than a leader...

If he gave them even the slightest hint of how much he was suffering, however... no matter how tiny... they would all pander to him... and if they pandered to him, they would probably never make it to Íroes...

Fear.

That's all that seemed to be at the heart of everything anymore, Kyoya had deduced.

His fear was the same type of fear that everyone else was trying to skirt around... but his was much worse...

The fear clouding his mind was filled with oppressive doubts and tormenting thoughts that made it hard to concentrate on anything else... all of it made worse by the weakened physical state he was in.

As he and the rest of the group headed through the forest, he silently berated himself for letting himself fall victim to such a common enemy...

Fear.

Terrible, crushing fears...

Theoretically speaking, after all that he had been through already in his life, he should have already been a master at adeptly handling the very cliche adversary...

Fear had always been a constant companion of his... it had always been there to plague his thoughts and follow on the heels of everything he did his...

There was just something different about the fears that had been haunting him recently from the ones that he had been contending with his whole life, though...

Most of the fears that had followed him in the past had been selfish ones...

But most of the recent fears that he had to face bow stemmed from the thought and the fear that if he failed his companions in any way, shape, or form that they wouldn't make it to their goal... never be able to live better lives... or worse... they would die...

There was also something else, though, that was much stranger than the fear of death... something harder to comprehend... a fear that many would have laughed at Kyoya for having if he Confessed it...

It was the fear of living...

As crazy as it might have sounded, there was just something about living that had always seemed more terrifying than death to Kyoya.

There was something that could be said for dying that made it at least seem pretty cut and dry...

No matter what happened, once someone died, it was all over.

What was done was done and the person who died was finally able to be free from all the pain... all the suffering... from all the fear and dread that went along with life...

As dismal and grim as it may have seemed, dying had always made SENSE to Kyoya... for him, it had never been a hard concept to grasp.

In his mind, dying equaled a release from the shackles of human dissent...

To him, death equated freedom...

But living... living... that was different.

Living had always been what seemed like the REAL terror to Kyoya... not death...

When it came to life, dread followed on the heels of everything unpleasant about it... all the uncertainty... the sorrow... the loneliness... the guilt...

Whatever else there was distressing about life, there was sure to to be fear... that was something Kyoya had become adamant about as he had struggled to survive.

Another thing that he had become sure about was that, in life, the simplest things became complicated and the complicated things even more so until everything was just one, confusing blur.

With every year a new set of challenges were made to be faced and depending on how you handled them you either became stronger or weaker... and that's was ultimately all there was to it.

The longer you lived, the longer you struggled...

Living led to problems... just like friendship led to betrayal... just like love led to hate...

Good things always seemed to lead to bad things... and yet, none of it mattered at all...

Because, in the end, everyone shared the same fate without a care or thought to how much or how little one had.

A fate which was death.

The Afterlife was a different story.

What Kyoya hated most about the whole mortality business was that there was no understanding mortality and how it worked... and with uncertainty came one of the biggest fears... the fear of the future.

And that was why, while he and his group traveled along the forest path, he couldn't bring himself to say anything as he clenched both his teeth and fists in silent worry... knowing all-too-well that every step they all took could very well be their last...

He was so focused on his thoughts that he barely heard Yu's voice as the young boy kept his companions distracted in any way he could... which at that moment, that was making up nicknames for his newest friends.

"I think I'm going to call you... Klaw-Klaw..."he mused as he looked at Klaus thoughtfully.

Then, he turned to Teru with the same expression on his face and pointed at him.

"And you can be... Blondie..."-he pointed at Benkei-"And you can be Ben-Ben..."-to Madoka-"I'll call you Mado-do..."

"What ?!"Madoka cried shrilly."You'd better not!"

Yu ignored her and glanced at Sophie for a second.

"Hmmm... now what's a good nickname for you ?"he mused."Hmmmmm... I wonder... oh, I know! Fi-F! There's a good nickname!"

"Fi-fi ?"the duchess asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep!... and your brother can be..."-Yu eyed Wales carefully, rubbing his chin in thought before snapping his fingers in conclusion-"Sir Hairdo!"

Wales eyes widened as everyone else chuckled slightly before the young duke shouted at the younger boy.

"SIR HAIRDO ?!"Wales yelled at Yu."WHY THE HECK-?! WHY SIR HAIRDO ?! WHY IS EVERYONE ALWAYS PICKING ON MY HAIR ?!"

"Because you obviously spend WAY too much time styling it..."Yu answered with a mischievous little laugh.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Hey! Take it easy, Sir Hairdo! I haven't picked out a nickname for Prince Julian yet, you know! And all your shouting'll mess up my concentration!"

Wales muttered furiously under his breath while Julian glanced at Yu and waited patiently until the boy thought of a nickname for him.

When he did, Yu clapped his hands excitedly and jumped into the air happily.

"I've got it! I've got it! I've got it!"he exclaimed merrily."I'm going to call you... Ju-Ju!"

"Ju-Ju ?"Madoka shrieked."Are you insane ?! Prince Julian's royalty! You can't treat royalty with such disrespect!"

"I can if I want to. Besides, it's just a nickname..."

"Just a nickname ?! You little brat! Have some respect!"

"If you knew who I was then you wouldn't be talking like that..."

"Who YOU are ?! You're just a little kid trying to act all cool!"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Mado-do..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey, take it easy on him, Madoka..."Gingka said, trying to break the two up as he pulled Yu away from a practically steaming Madoka."Yu's just a kid. He didn't mean any harm! He just likes having fun. Don't worry! I'm sure he'll have more disrespect for royalty in the future... won't you, pal ?"

Most everyone, including Yu and Madoka (but excluding Kyoya), anime sweatdropped at Gingka's blatant confusion of words as Sophie corrected him flatly.

"Umm... I think what Madoka would like him to have a little more of is RESPECT for royalty... not DISRESPECT..."she stated.

Gingka's eyes widened at his mistake and he 'ohed' a bit before he rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

"Yeah! I knew that!"he laughed slightly, trying to chuckle over his blunder.

Most everyone couldn't help but laugh a tad save for Kyoya... and Tsubasa, who had been quiet the last hour or so just glancing at Kyoya out of the corner of his eyes in concern...

Kyoya had felt Tsubasa's eyes burrowing into his back, which had prompted a few a scowls from the unofficial leader... but at that moment, it was just a little too much.

"What ?"he snapped finally, glaring at Tsubasa over his shoulder."Do you have something you want to say ? Because, if you do, then just say it already instead of staring at me!"

Tsubasa shrunk back and shook his head hastily but Zeo cut in and scoffed at the question.

"Yeesh... look at Mr. Big-stuff thinking everything's about him..."Zeo muttered with a proud sniff."Get real, buddy. I'm sure Tsubasa doesn't have anything to say to you! If anything, he's relishing any opportunity to NOT talk to you if he can help it... just like I am!"

"Then do it and be quiet..."Kyoya snarled at him, turning on his heel and stalking off from the rest of the group.

Zeo growled under his breath and glared after the scar-faced boy.

"Weirdo..."he mumbled.

Tsubasa jumped a tad and raced after his friend worriedly.

"K-Kyoya... w-wait!"he stammered, chasing his friend.

Kyoya stopped in his tracks and glanced back at the other boy as he ran to him.

"What is it now ?"Kyoya asked gruffly.

"I was just wondering... if everything's alright..."he said timidly."I mean... you've been really quiet... and... I just wanted to know if-"

"I'm fine."Kyoya answered him tersely before Tsubasa could finish."Aside from trying to keep all of you nitwits safe, nothing's the matter with me."

Tsubasa glanced down at the floor of the forest and rubbed his right arm with his left hand nervously.

"Well... I... just... thought... that..."

"Though WHAT, Tsubasa ?"Kyoya interrupted the other teen."That I needed your help ? That if something WAS bothering me that you'd give me a pat on the back and offer a few encouraging words and everything would be better ? Is that it ?"

Tsubasa stuttered as he tried to think of an answer, but his words just turned to fragments of them.

"I... I... y-ye... I mea... n-no..."

"Which one is it ?"

"Yes..."Tsubasa replied finally, looking down as his lower lip quivered slightly.

Kyoya gave a small 'hmph' at Tsubasa's answer and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just like I thought..."he said gruffly."You're still too soft for your own good..."

"Wh-what ?"

"You're worrying about me when your life's in just as much danger... you're too gentle..."

"Huh ? K-Kyoya... what do you-?"

"Man up, kid."Kyoya ordered Tsubasa."This isn't just some small-time fight for survival like it was back in Peproméno. These are the big leagues. You can't just solve everything with a smile and a few nice words. That child-like mentality of yours might have been thought of as cute back in Peproméno, but it'll only get you killed out here. Wether you like it or not, this is life or death... and unless you learn how to toughen up, you're going to die."

Kyoya ceased talking for a few moments as Tsubasa trembled in fear; breathing heavily and nervously as he stared at his friend with wide, terrified eyes.

"Kyoya... I... I know that you... me... I know that I have to be stronger... that I have to learn how to be a fighter to survive all this... I know that... and yet..."-Tsubasa wrapped his arms around his body tightly-"I... just... I just can't!"

Kyoya gasped slightly, frowned, then softened as Tsubasa began sobbing breathlessly... desperately trying to fight back his inevitable tears.

"I-I don't think I can do this..."Tsubasa stuttered in between cries."I know you want me to do this... but... I can't!"

Kyoya bit his lower lip and his eyes clouded for a second with sympathy.

Guilt twisted in his heart as he realized that he had been too hard on the silver-haired teenager...

Tsubasa may have been kind to everyone, but he had always admired Kyoya but the funny thing was that, out of all of them that were traveling to Íroes, he was the one who saw Kyoya most as a human being.

He didn't expect big things from the scar-faced teen... he knew he wasn't a super-hero... he knew he had his own problems... his own secrets... his own painful past... his own regrets... his own fears...

And Tsubasa had been there for Kyoya... not just then... but always... always serving as a shoulder to cry on... though Kyoya skipped the crying part.

At the moment, however, Kyoya was as nervous a wreck as Tsubasa himself and was just trying to keep himself together...

If anyone didn't deserve to take on Kyoya's emotions... it was Tsubasa.

"I'm... I'm not strong enough... not like the rest of you..."Tsubasa cried, his voice quivering."I'm... I'm too weak... I'm just a liability... you don't need me..."

Kyoya placed his hand on Tsubasa's shoulder comfortingly and sighed.

"You know..."he began quietly."You doubt yourself way too much..."

Tsubasa raised his head shakily and gulped his tears back.

"Wha-?"he faltered.

Kyoya stared Tsubasa down.

"You're stronger than you think, you know..."he stated.

Tsubasa shook his head hard and stammered as he replied.

"N-no... I'm not..."he cried."N-nothing about me's s-s-strong..."

"That's what you think...?"

Tsubasa nodded and Kyoua scoffed a tad.

"I guess you didn't hear about what happened that night in Peproméno... did you ?"Kyoya continued."The reason we're all alive..."

Tsubasa raised his head a bit and glanced at Kyoya, his eyes red from crying, to see the other boy smirking slightly.

"Can I let you in on a little secret...?"he began.

Before Tsubasa could give his answer, Kyoya continued.

"That night... when Peproméno was under attack... the person who fought off The Thanátos and saved us... who saved Gingka, Masamune, Yu, Kenta... and me... it was YOU, Tsubasa..."

Tsubasa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me ?"he queried.

Then, his eyes narrowed in realization after pondering what Kyoya had said for a moment.

"Me...?"he repeated."Or the OTHER me...?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to say something in defense, but looked away a bit guiltily.

The memory of Dark Tsubasa fighting the soldiers that night... of how ruthless he had been... how he had just seemed to be fighting the guards for the fun of it... was something that Kyoya would never forget.

There was no way that the regular Tsubasa would have done that... and yet...

When the bomb had exploded in the middle of Peproméno... the purple energy that had spread over all of them... it had been the energy that Dark Tsubasa had emitted... and that energy had protected both Tsubasa AND his friends...

There was no way that Dark Tsubasa would have done that... used his energy to protect anyone but himself...

Someone had to have been controlling it aside from the Dark Tsubasa... and Kyoya had a hunch that he knew who that 'someone' was...

"It was... the other side of you..."Kyoya answered Tsubasa, who flinched uncomfortably.

"Then there's no use in telling me I'm strong..."he said bitterly."The person that saved you all was the OTHER me..."

"Tsubasa..."Kyoya started."The OTHER you is still a part of you, no matter how much you deny it. And that night... you were somewhere there when it saved us..."

"So you're saying what exactly ? That I should thank it or something like that ?"Tsubasa laughed sadly."I don't think so..."

"All I know is that night... we would have all died... but in one moment, the two sides of you combined and rescued us..."Kyoya said plainly."The other side of you... it's dark... but it also holds more power than you could ever imagine, probably. And coupled with your regular self... if you learned how to control that power... to use it for good... you'd be stronger than all of us... combined..."

"And how am I supposed to do that ?"Tsubasa snuffled, grimacing at the mere thought of Dark Tsubasa and his regular self coming together for even a moment.

Kyoya sighed, then smiled sincerely at the silver-haired boy.

"If anyone can figure it out, I'm sure you can."he said.

Tsubasa was silent in shock as their conversation ended and the rest of their group caught up to them at last.

"What kind of leader are you ?!"Madoka snarled at Kyoya when they reached them."You left the rest of us in the dust! What if we got lost or something like that ?!"

Kyoya turned his attention from Tsubasa to Madoka and scowled at her.

"You wouldn't have gotten lost..."he said flatly, rolling his eyes."Between the twelve of you, I'm sure you guys would have found SOME way to Íroes..."

"Who says ?!"Madoka growled.

"I do..."

"Stop acting so smug! We wouldn't have survived if we got lost and you know it!"

"So what you're saying is that you wouldn't have been able to survive without my superior leadership skills ?"

Madoka froze for a second... then sniffed haughtily.

"You're a real creep, you know that, right ?"she muttered bitterly, turning her head away from Kyoya with another, small sniff.

"I try."Kyoya answered shortly, crossing his arms behind his head and smirking.

Madoka snarled a tad and was about to snap back at Kyoya when Masamune pointed to the sky hastily to distract the two from arguing.

"Wow... it's dusk already ?"he asked, prompting everyone to glance at him."Doesn't that mean we should be sitting down to eat and rest or something like that ?"

Silence followed his query and all eyes fell on Kyoya, who bit his lower lip in thought at Masamune's suggestion.

Resting would mean the group would get less traveling in... but resting also meant that their group would move more quickly being well-rested, and all...

"Fine..."Kyoya nodded at Masamune."We'll eat and rest here for tonight. As soon as dawn breaks, though, we head out again. Any questions ?"

Most everyone shook their heads 'no', but Madoka grumbled.

"I want to know who put you in charge..."she muttered.

"Good... we're all in agreement..."Kyoya said calmly."Eat up and then get to sleep. I'll keep watch..."

"Not alone you won't..."Tsubasa interjected.

Kyoya glanced at the other teen questioningly.

"What ?"

Tsubasa smiled shyly and glanced down timidly.

"If I'm going to try and be stronger... I should really start pulling my weight... right, Kyoya ?"he asked.

Kyoya 'hmphed', but he knew what Tsubasa was trying to get at.

"Do what you want..."he said."But tomorrow, we get a move on bright and early..."

*** Y * Y * Y ***

Dinner that night had consisted of very little... a bit of bread and some fruit from what Mei-Mei and her brothers had given them before they left, but no one complained...

Except Benkei, who Kyoya had to give his portion of food to before he even had a chance to taste it in order appease the kitchen-boy.

Even then, as Kyoya and Tsubasa kept watch over them all as they slept, Benkei was talking in his sleep about 'gourmet'... and Gingka seconded the sentiment by talking in his sleep about 'delicacies'.

Tsubasa's mouth water involuntarily as he listened to Gingka and Benkei while Kyoya just sat against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest... forcing himself not to let himself be distracted by hunger or give onto exhaustion by sheer willpower alone.

Turning his attention from his sleeping friends for a moment, Tsubasa glanced at the stars and smiled slightly as he looked at the constellations.

"They're beautiful..."he said quietly.

"What ?"Kyoya queried, then got on track."Oh... the stars... yeah... they're nice..."

"I always look at the stars before I go to bed..."Tsubasa said."It doesn't matter where I am... I just... love looking at the constellations..."

"Why ?"Kyoya asked curiously.

Tsubasa's smile faded and he looked down sadly; picking at blade of grass with his fingers as he replied.

"My parents and I... used to look at the stars together... every night... "he whispered."Because I was so young when they died, I don't have much memory of them... but that one is one that I always remember. Looking at the stars... reminds me of them, I guess..."

Kyoya nodded slightly as the two boys became quiet.

Then, Tsubasa broke the silence.

"Kyoya..."he began.

"Hmm ?"

"Do you miss them...?"

"Miss who ?"

"Your parents..."Tsubasa said."I mean... I know that you... when you were a baby... they... but... don't you ever wish that... well... I don't know... but... don't you wish... that you knew something about them...? That you knew who they were...? Who you're related to ?"

Kyoya was silent... looking down at his hands as the breeze rustled through the trees. and Tsubasa winced.

"I'm sorry..."he said."I shouldn't have-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kyoya shushed him and the two looked around them.

"Did you hear that ?"Kyoya queried.

"Hear what ?"Tsubasa asked fearfully.

"That crackling sound..."Kyoya answered, getting to his feet."Listen..."

The two stopped to hear the sinister sound about them .It was growing louder...

A flurry of large, white ashes enveloped their camp; the thick smell of smoke filled the heated air as as if all at once. A forest fire was coming right toward them, descending from the rift !

As the pungent smell of burning seeped all around them, Tsubasa choked and glanced in the direction of the loudly crackling sound... to see an eerie, blazing red-orange glow making it's way menacingly towards them all.

"Kyoya...!"he coughed, turning to his friend with wild panic in his eyes.

Kyoya bit his lower lip as he note the terror in the silver-haired teen's eyes.

Kyoya had the sinking feeling that it was going to be all up to him to get them all out safely without any help... again...

To his surprise, however, Tsubasa tossed Kyoya his burlap sack and nodded at him hastily.

"Cover your face with this..."he ordered, only a small quiver in his voice."Follow my lead!"

Kyoya held tightly to the burlap and blinked in astonishment.

"To cover your FACE, Kyoya " he spat.

Was Tsubasa... REALLY taking control of the situation...?

Apparently so, he mused.

"This way!"Tsubasa shouted, interrupting Kyukya's shock and pointing in the opposite direction of the growing inferno.

Before Tsubasa could make a run for it, though, Kyoya stopped him short.

"Tsubasa!"he called."Aren't you forgetting a certain... SOMETHINGS ?"

Tsubasa blinked vacantly for a moment and Kyoy.

"What about the others ?"he asked Tsubasa.

Tsubasa was still perplexed.

"Who ?"he queried.

Kyoya growled and pointed at the still-sleeping forms of the rest of their group.

"Wake up the others, Tsubasa! NOW!"he said in exasperation as Tsubasa jumped to attention and nodded hurriedly.

Tsubasa was on his knees in an instant, shaking everyone awake.

Then He began tearing apart more canvas with a rapidity of a frenzied ferret.

"HURRY- FIIIRE " he kept shouting , all the while.

Everyone else groggily awakened and rubbed the sleep from their eyes... more than a little confused at what was happening.

"What's... what's going on ?"Masamune asked tiredly, blinking bleating a few times.

Sophie coughed.

"And what's that smell ?"she mumbled groggily.

Tsubasa hesitated, but Kyoya replied:

"There's a fire in the forest and it's headed this way..."he explained hastily, as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Fired ?"Wales moaned wearily."How can you fire us ? We haven't even started, yet!"

"No, knucklehead... not FIRED... what Kyoya meant was there's a forest FIRE..."Madoka said plainly, rubbing her eyes.

Wales accepted Madoka's statement with a short shrug.

"Ah... a FOREST FIRE... I get it..."he chuckled wearily.

After realizing what he had said, however, his head shot up in fear.

"A FOREST FIRE ?!"he shrieked."Are you trying to tell me that the forest' on fire ?!"

"That's kind of the point..."Kyoya said flatly.

Wales was on his feet in an instant while everyone else made haste, as well.

"Well what are we waiting for ?!"the group yelled as if in unison.

"You're the ones standing around here talking!"Kyoya snapped.

"We're ALL standing around here talking!"Tsubasa said."Come on, let's go!"

No one argued.

They chased after Tsubasa in terror... half-running, half-stumbling as the ravenous flames bit what only seemed like inches behind their backs...

The branches of trees grabbed at them hauntingly and clutched their clothes as they made their way in panic through the forest and Julian jumped to defend them... cutting back the branches with the blade of Black Excalibur.

Just as the smoke began to seep into their lungs and sting their eyes so horribly that they could barely see straight, Tsubasa wheezed slightly and pointed ahead.

"There!"he coughed."There's the exit!"

"THAT'S the exit ?!"Masamune shrieked.

Yes, it was the exit... an exit where trees curled over one another closely to the ground to for a bit of a tunnel...

But there was something very wrong about the exit, indeed...

"It's too narrow for us all to get out at once!"Madoka cried.

The exit was hardly big enough for two people to fit through at a time and on either side of it were thick fields of thorned plants that would be impossible to cross through...

There was no way they'd be able to make it through the exit all at once... and judging from the fire that was coming threateningly close to them...

"There's not enough time for us to all get out..."Julian said in quiet despair.

Everyone else lowered their heads sadly... knowing Julian was right...

To get through the exit, they'd have to crawl on their hands and knees... and doing so would be time-consuming... and not easy...

There just didn't seem to be any way to escape the ravaging fire behind them!

Benkei, however, wasn't so easily defeated and picked up Yu and Kenta in his arms hurriedly, ready to charge through the the exit like an angry bull.

"We have to try!"he said bravely, his grip on the two boys tightening as he charged forward."Everyone, grab a partner and let's go! B-B-B-BULL!"

The burly kitchen boy got on his knees pushed his way through the trees on his elbows while while Yu and Kenta screamed loudly.

Once they had managed to squeeze their way out, Benkei turned back to the forest and called to the others.

"Alright, everyone... we're through! Now let's go!"

The others looked at one another worriedly, then back at the fire that was nearly upon them, then nodded in agreement.

"Come on..."Klaus finally spoke.

Masamune pulled the bodyguard by the arm.

"No problem! Let's scram!"he said hastily.

To his surprise, however, Klaus didn't move a muscle.

"COME ON, BUDDY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID WE HAVE TO GO! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG ?!"Masamune cried.

Klaus didn't answer and locked eyes with Julian.

"Your highness... you should be the one to get to safety first..."he said.

"SAY WHAT ?!"Masamune screamed.

Klaus ignored him.

"We'll be fine."he assured Julian.

"NO WE WON'T!"Masamune shouted.

Julian glanced at Masamune and shook his head.

"No..."he refused Klaus."Get the others to safety first. I'm not leaving until they're safe..."

"But, your highness..."Teru said worriedly."In that case... you may not-"

Klaus cut Teru off.

"If you're staying than so am I, your highness..."Klaus said stoically.

Masamune rolled his eyes.

"I'm not!"he exclaimed, grabbing Teru's arm hastily."I'll take YOU with me, instead!"

Masamune pulled Teru down the trail behind him and just as they made it through the exit, the flames of the fire took a huge leap closer to the rest of them.

Devouring trees in it's path, the fire crept closer and closer and Julian pushed Zeo towards the exit.

"Everyone, keep moving!"he demanded.

Before Zeo could make a move, however, Wales pushed Sophie into the other boy's arms frantically.

"You almost missed your ride, Sophie!"Wales said as Sophie turned to her brother worriedly.

"Wales!"she called.

Wales looked at Zeo sternly, biting his lower lip.

"You..."he began seriously."Make sure my sister gets out safely... Don't let her get hurt..."

"Wales! No! You have to come, too!"Sophie shouted, her eyes brimming with tears.

She tried to struggle out of Zeo's grasp, but the boy only held her tighter.

"You have my word..."he nodded to Wales, pushing Sophie through the long and horribly narrow exit as she cried out for her brother.

Zeo followed her and Wales' eyes filled with tears... but he quickly shook his head to get himself back on track.

"The rest of you... go..."he quivered."If we can't all make it out of here... then leave me behind... that should buy us some-"

"I'm not leaving you behind!"Julian interrupted his cousin."Klaus... get my cousin out of here... right now... before the fire gets any closer!"

Klaus and Wales both blinked in astonishment and Klaus went to protest, but Julian didn't let him.

"That's an order!"Julian snapped, pushing the two of them towards the exit."Don't make me say it again!"

Klaus growled slightly, bit finally obliged... and dragged Wales away from his cousin as the fire steadily came closer.

As it did, thick, black smoke encircled the rest of them and Tsubasa, being the only one of them who didn't have a cloth to cover his mouth with, began to choke furiously.

Seeing Tsubasa being effected by the fire jolted Madoka's fears into overdrive and she grabbed onto Kyoya's tunic collar frantically, shaking him hard.

"Now what do we do ?!"she screamed."There's probably only enough time for three or four of us to get through! One of us is going to get left behind, and I can assure you, it won't be me... so-!"

"Then GO!"Kyoya snarled, shoving Madoka, Gingka, Tsubasa, and Julian forward.

Madoka turned to Kyoya in shock.

"What ?!"she screeched.

Kyoya glared at her and bit back to terrified scream that was burning in his chest, trying to maintain his composure.

"I... I'll find another way out!"he said, forcing himself to try and stay calm."Just get out of here!"

"But-"

"GO ALREADY!"Kyoya cut Gingka off."I'll be fine! Just... hurry!"

"No! Kyoya... we're not going anywhere without you!"Gingka said stubbornly."You're our leader!"

"Gingka..."Kyoya said quietly, lowering his head.

The redhead stopped talking and Kyoya locked eyes with him, determination flashing and mixing with with the red glare of the fire reflecting in them.

"Be brave."Kyoya ordered him.

Gingka flinched at his friend's words, but something in his leader's voice told him not to argue... and if he did...

Gingka bit his lower lip fearfully, but he finally nodded and dragged Madoka through the exit, calling back to Julian once they had made their way through.

Julian raced forward towards it, but, before helooked could crawl through, also, he looked over his shoulder at Kyoya.

"You'd better meet us later..."Julian said.

Kyoya gulped a tad.

"Y-yeah..."he quivered slightly.

With that, Julian made his was through the thickets... but Tsubasa stayed behind... still choking at the smoke and charred smell that wafted through the air.

"Tsubasa... go with them!"Kyoya yelled at him.

"No!"Tsubasa coughed so hard that his body trembled."We're a team! Even if I get burnt to a crisp... I'm not leaving here... without you!"

"Are you crazy ?!"Kyoya snarled at the silver-haired teen, grabbing him by his shoulders and staring him down."If you don't go with them... you might die!"

Tsubasa coughed even harder and his eyes welled with tears... partially from the smoke stinging them... partially because of the emotion tearing at his chest.

"I'm not leaving!"he said."If we go... we're going together!"

Kyoya growled, seeing there was no altering Tsubasa's decision, and he held the other boy tightly in his grasp.

"If you get flambéd... don't blame me..."Kyoya mumbled, just the slightest hint of humor in his voice as Tsubasa chuckled shakily in between chokes.

The flames jumped across the forest and surrounded Kyoya... but just as it entered where they were, Julian's voice cut through the sounds of the burning forest.

"KYOYA! TSUBASA! COME ON!"he called.

Kyoya jumped at Julian's words and in an instant, he was pulling Tsubasa towards the exit.

"Hurry up..."he ordered the other boy."If we don't get out soon, this fire's going to-"-he ceased talking when he felt Tsubasa stop behind him-"Tsuabsa ?"

He turned to see Tsubasa frozen in his tracks, coughing so terribly that he was hardly getting chanced to breathe.

"Tsubasa!"Kyoya cried frantically.

Tsubasa kept choking and his knees wobbled weakly before he collapsed to the ground.

Terror grabbed Kyoya's heart and he stumbled over to the boy and knelt next to him... Tsubasa slumping against the scar-faced teen's chest as soon as he did, still coughing.

"The... smoke..."Tsubasa wheezed, his eyelids struggling to stay open and keep consciousness.

Thinking fast, Kyoya took the cloth he was coverin his own mouth with and put it over Tsubasa's.

Immediately, Kyoya was hit with the deadly scents of the burning forest and it went to the back of his throat with a fury.

Tsubasa's coughing died down, though, and that was all that mattered to Kyoya at that moment.

He picked up the limp form of Tsubasa in his arms and struggled towards the exit; ashes and smoke stinging his eyes to the point that he could barely see straight as he stumbled blearily towards the exit...

He could feel the consciousness fading from him as he appraoched the exit... but right at the last moment... he tripped over the root of an unforgiving tree and fell flat on his face... dropping Tsubasa in the process... at the exact same moment the flames around them began to sear exactly into everything around them!

Kyoya weakly raised his head and tried to pull himself closer to Tsubasa... but his vision was so hazy he could hardly see him!

It was at that moment that something strange happened...

A figure, clothed completely in a black cloak, leapt down from somewhere and landed right next to Kyoya and placed a hand on his shoulder ressuringly.

"Don't worry..."he said, something familiar about his voice... but what ?..."I'm here to help..."

As the mysterious figure went to pick up Tsubasa, Kyoya tiredly managed to raise his head and looked at him.

"Who... who are you...?"he asked.

The claoked figure glanced over his shoulder a tad.

"The person who's going to save your lives..."he said."...Kyoya..."

Kyoya jumped in realization.

As soon as the person had spoken his name... he KNEW who it was...

"Y-you..."he said weakly as he watched the figure carry Tsubasa to the exit.

Before Kyoya could do anything else, however, flames swirled around him and blocked his vision... sending ashes and smoke flying into his eyes and stinging them... and darkness crept into the corners of his eyes as unconsciousness overtook him.

Then, his world went black.

*** Y * Y * Y ***

Running... frantic...

Kyoya ran through the fiery forest as it burnt around him... the flames ready to devour him at any moment... nipping angrily at him in unsatisfied fury.

Pain lanced every cell of his being and his vision grew hazy...

His heart beat faster... and faster... and faster still until it felt as if it would jump clear out of his chest...

Then, from out of nowhere, a dark figure swooped over him with only his golden eyes visible beneath the shadows that enshrouded him.

As the cloaked person stood above him, he began to chuckle sinisterly while the flames around them formed into other figures... figures of the group that was travelling with Kyoya.

There was one other, however... this one a boy with short orange and black hair and jade green eyes with two, orange criminal marking beneath either eye.

Kyoya went to scream out their names, but his voice wouldn't work.

He tried to move but his body wouldn't cooperate.

As Kyoya watched on helplessly, the claoked figure raised a sword... no... not just any sword... Black Excalibur... the figure raised Black Excalibur above the boy with the criminal markings and lowered it.

The boy disspeared with a cry of pain and a splash of crimson as Kyoya stiffened in horror.

That wasn't where it ended, though...

The figure raised Black Excalibur again, this time over Kyoya's companions as they turned to their unofficial leader... all of them mouthing the same word...

"Why ?"

Kyoya struggled to answer, but couldn't... just as the blade of Black Excalibur began to lower...

...

"AHHH!"Kyoya screamed frantically, sitting up with a panicked start.

The moment he did, he regretted it as the pain intensified and he dug his fingernails into his palms to avoid screaming again.

He was drenched in sweat and panting so heavily he choked a bit as he tried to breathe evenly as his heartbeat slowed down in the slightest.

"It was just a dream..."he told himself."Just a dream. Pull yourself together, Kyoya... stop being such a wimp!"

Still trembling in fear, Kyoya forced himself to think calmly and asses his situation.

Despite the perspiration stinging his eyes, Kyoya glanced around him to see that he was in the back of a wagon... a wagon filled with garments and pottery, among other things.

In a cot to the right of him, Tsubasa lay peacefully; still wheezing a bit, but seeming alright nonetheless.

But Kyoya couldn't celebrate that his friend was alright... he had something else on his mind... something fearsome...

Kyoya growled beneath his breath and forced himself out of the cot he himself was laying on and got shakily to his feet and clumsily staggered to the door of the wagon.

Once he reached it, he flung open the door and was greeted by the glaring, early morning sun.

Kyoya lost his balance as the brightness burned into his already-burning eyes and tripped over the step of the wagon that led down to the ground... falling flat on the sandy ground.

A chorus of worried yells reached his ears and in another moment he felt himself being helped up by the hands of his companions, some of which were congratulating him and others who were crying in joy that he was (i.e. Benkei).

As Kyoya regained his bearings, he saw that he and his group were in the center of an open valley.

His friends were all knelt beside him and asking him questions and such, bombarding him in such rapid succession it made his head spin slightly.

"Kyoya! Are you hurt ?!"Gingka queried.

"How are you feeling ?!"Julian inquired.

"Did you get burnt ?"Wales questioned.

"That was brave of you to stay behind until we were all out of danger..."Sophie said.

"KYOYA, BUDDY! YOU'RE ALIVE!"Benkei laughed in joy.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down!"Kenta exclaimed.

"Next time, try not to make us all so worried, okay ?"Masamune added.

"Yay! Kyoyo's okay! Oh, goody, goody, goody!"Yu cheered.

"Way to cheat death, ya' scar-faced weirdo..."Zeo chuckled.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE US ALL WORRY LIKE THAT ?!"Madoka shouted furiously.

"Everyone... give him some space..."Klaus sighed.

Kyoya listened to them slightly, but only one thing REALLY caught his attention...

And that was the claoked figure sitting on a crate a few feet away.

"Good morning."it said with a small snicker."Have a good sleep ?"

Kyoya was on his feet in ana instant and pointed at the figure furiously.

"You!"he snarled."What are YOU doing here ?"

The figure shrugged.

"Just passing through..."he replied coyly.

Kyoya was on the figure in an instant and grabbed him by his cloak collar.

"Don't give me that!"he growled, enraged."WHY ARE YOU HERE ?!"

"Hey, Kyoya, take it easy!"Masamune said, trying to pry their unofficial leader of the mystery man.

"Yeah! What's wrong with you ?! This GENTLEMAN just saved yours and Tsubasa's lives!"Madoka scolded him."You should be THANKING him... not trying to STRANGLE him!"

Kyoya's blue eyes narrowed on the mysterious person, flashing in unbridled fury.

"This guy's no gentleman..."he roared."And he doesn't deserve any 'thank yous', either..."

Everyone cocked their heads a tad in bewilderment.

What was going on with Kyoya ?

"In fact, all he barely deserves to be strangled..."Kyoya said fearsomely."Isn't that right... you traitor ?"

Everybody blinked in atonishment.

"What the-?"Benkei asked.

To add to their surprise, however, the cloaked figure only chuckled in a bit of a devious manner.

"Oh, dear... I see that even after I saved your life... you're STILL bitter towards me..."he snickered."BROTHER..."

In a fluid motion, the figure removed his cape to reveal his true form beneath it... and when he did, Gingka gasped in surprise.

"It... it... can't be!"he breathed in surprise.

Everyone else but Kyoya just stared at the formerly cloaked figure in confusion... searching their minds for any memories of the mystery man.

"Ummm... are we supposed to know him ?"Yu asked, pulling on Gingka's breeches slightly.

But Gingka hardly heard Yu.

His attention was fixed only and entirely on one person... and that was the person standing right in front of him... the mystery person... who was really someone he hadn't seen in years... someone none of the others, save for Kyoya, DID know...

"Ryuga ?"Gingka sputtered, his eyes practically bugging from his skull at the sight of his old friend."I can't believe it's really you! I mean... we haven't seen you since-"-the reahead stopped his sentence short at the furious glare that was aimed at him by Kyoya-"Ummm... since we said we didn't want to see you again..."

Ryuga ignored Gingka completely and glanced at Kyoya a bit, a smirk on his face.

"So... I hear you and your buddies are traveling..."he said."To the heroes' land. What are you planning on doing once you arrive THERE ? Pickpocketing the washerwoman ? Robbing from the street rats ? Begging from the peasants ?"

"None of your business..."Kyoya returned snarkily, brushing past Ryuga with a growl.

Ryuga swung himself off the crate he was sitting on and trailed Kyoya, folding his arms over his chest.

"You know as well as I do that Iroes has nothing to offer you."Ryuga stated plainly."It's an impoverished place. Most of the citizens there are worse off than you... well, alright, maybe not THAT bad off... but not far from it. There's nothing waiting for you there. What do you plan to accomplish ?"

"I said it's none of your business..."Kyoya repeated gruffly.

"Come on, Kyoya. Don't play that game with me. I know you better than that. I know that you wouldn't do something just for the sake of doing it without a motive. That's not you. You never make a move without thinking it over. You never risk something unless you can get something worthwhile in return. You never put the lives of others on the line without making sure that the gamble you're taking can improve them. So tell me... what are you after ?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Kyoya answered slowly.

"None of... your business."he said one last time."All that matters is that I'm doing it without YOU..."

Ryuga chuckled a tad at his answer and Kyoya scowled at him furiously.

"What's so funny ?"he asked him.

Ryuga snickered and shrugged a bit... then smirked at Kyoya cockily.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you...?"he began."Don't try to play the hero. It's not your forte. It's not who you are. You're a mercenary... a street kid... a boy who'll forever spend his life picking pockets and longing to eat what rats feast on to survive. You're not a hero. You never were."

Kyoya flinched slightly as his friends looked back and forth between him and Ryuga, not quite sure what was going on or why the emotions between the two boys made their skins crawl... all they knew that whatever was going on... it wasn't anything brotherly.

"I'm not the same little kid you used to know..."Kyoya said, standing his ground."I don't answer to you anymore. What you tell me means nothing..."

"Yes, of course..."Ryuga sneered."Just like how it was with your best friend once, remember ?"

"You WERE my best friend, Ryuga. You were my only friend..."

"Oh, no... but I wasn't. I wasn't your only friend... I was actually one of two that were your best friends. Or have you forgotten about your other friend already ?"

Silence... from both Kyoya and his group.

"Wait... that's it. Maybe you haven't forgotten..."Ryuga started smugly."Maybe you wish you could forget. Because, after all... who really wants to remember a friend that's died ? Especially when you were the one who was responsible for his death ?"

* * *

**Chidsengan:Well... there it was...**

**Ryuga:Yeah, baby! I'm back! *turns to Chidsengan* But it's not fair that most of THIS chapter was about 'Ky-dum-dum' and 'Ts-ubaby' and not about ME...**

**Chidsengan:But you can't stand my fanfic...**

**Ryuga:Exactly so. But I like ME...**

**Chidsengan:Umm... okay. Don't worry, you're in it more from now on!**

**Ryuga:I'm in your terribly-written fanfic more often from here on out, huh ?**

**Chidsengan:Yep!**

**Ryuga:I don't know if I should cheer because I'm getting publicity... or cry because I'm going to be pathetically portrayed by an awful author...**

**Chidsengan:It's true! *sob* I'm-**

**Ryuga:Shut up, kid! Anyway, this chappie translates out to 'New Brothers, Old Brothers'... and Chidsengan wanted me to tell you all that until Winter Break, she's going to be updating this shabbily-written fanfic every weekend so not to interfere with anyone's busy school schedules...**

**Chidsengan:And that, once again, I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update again (due to being supended)! Please, I beg of you that, if you can all spare kindness that I don't deserve... please, please, PLEASE Forgive me!**

**Ryuga:Apology not accepted.**

**Chidsengan:Also, I'd like to answer a question from someone I hope will be my friend (though if not, I understand completely... I'm unworthy!) RoxasOtaku:**

This been on mind, but would there be some "Doki Doki" between a certain green hair guy and a princess like girl

**Chidsengan:The answer is yes! Although I generally don't tend to get TOO romantic because I'm not so great at writing it...**

**Ryuga:You're not great at writing ANYTHING!**

**Chidsengan:And, furthermore, I'd also like to just make a shout-out to The Thunderstruck Tiger (I also hope you'll be my buddy. But, again, I'm unworthy of your friendship... of anyone's!). Your fanfic, I read it... and it's EPIC! You have all the makings of a superb writer one day! Never give up, because, like so many of those that I love on fanfiction, I see such amazing promise in your writing! It's MY fanfic that doesn't even begin to compare to YOURS! I look forward to reading more! ^_^**

**Ryuga:Then again, her opinions mean nothing, so...**

**Chidsengan:Everyone, please help yourself to a virtual apology banquet from me for not updating sooner and allowing myself to be susended...**

**Ryuga:Idiot...**

**Chidsengan:... filled with every kind of virtual food you can dream of! *turns to Ryuga* Did that help me get my apology across a little better ?**

**Ryuga:*munching on a virtual slice of cheesecake* I still don't like you.**

**Chidsengan:*cries hysterically***

**Ryuga:Ah, it's good to be back! She's such a good-for-nothing dork... *sips virtual slushy, then stiffens* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT ANOTHER BRAIN FREEZE! *bites lower lip***

**Author's Note: My Mommy helped me write this chappie, so, again, instead of praising ME, please make sure to give all your credit to HER. She taught me everything I know and infinitely more. I love her, and, no, I'm not afraid to admit it! Virtual huggies for my Mommy! (and real ones, too!)**


	14. Tin Epistrofí Tou Prodóti Tou

**Chidsengan: Welcome everyone once again to a new chappie of-**

**Ryuga: THIS TERRIBLE FANFIC WHERE YOU MAKE ME OUT TO BE THE BIGGEST CREEP TO HAVE EVER BEEN CREEPY! I'M SO GLAD YOU DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, BECAUSE IF YOU DID, I'D BE DOOMED!**

**Chidsengan: Ummm... I guess that could qualify as the disclaimer, so I'd just like to go ahead and say I'm sorry-**

**Ryuga:THAT SHE'S THE WORST AUTHOR EVER!**

**Chidsengan: *Huge sigh* Yeah... and also that I could only get one chappie updated this weekened because my back was bothering me so much I could hardly move my left arm to write and such... *cries hysterically* Please, Forgive me, if you can!**

**Ryuga: I DETEST YOU!**

**Chidsengan: Umm, he's just a little grumpier than usual because I make him out to be a really sinister-like guy in this chappie... but that's only because he's one of my favorites!**

**Ryuga: THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE!**

**Chidsengan: Well, before anything else, I'd just like to thank you all so very much for all the sweet, wonderful reviews you said and how kind you were to my Mommy! I appreciate it more than you could probably ever imagine (or maybe you all could because you're all so terrific ^U^ !) and my Mommy does, too! I'd like to give the biggest 'thank yous' yet to:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Guest (Starless Skyline)**

**And the new guest reviewers Jordy, Marai, KikiForbid, and theforgotten! I'm so touched that you took time out of your days to take a chance on this-**

**Ryuga: PATHETIC-**

**Chidsengan: Fanfic... *mutters* Why is he always so on-target with his insults...? Anyway, Jordy, Marai, KikiForbid, and the forgotten, welcome to the family!**

**Ryuga: And one thing I can say about her, even though Chidsengan gets on beyond my last nerve, is that she really does cherish those who are way too nice to her and considers them family!**

**Chidsengan: That's for sure!**

**Ryuga: Now, all you new reviewers, feel free to run away... no one would blame you if you did. Chidsengan's a terrible aithor who apparently doesn't know HOW TO PORTRAY UNBELIEVABLY PERFECT CHARACTERS!**

**Chidsengan: Ummm... I'm sorry, Ryuga... I thought you liked being portrayed as a bad guy...**

**Ryuga: As a TOUGH GUY! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE, YOU KNOW!**

**Chidsengan: I'm really, so very sorry, Ryuga. But, in any event, I'd like to take this time to answer a few questions [but not spoilers!] for someone I really hope will be my friend because I'm so crazy about them, Starless Skyline!**

**Ryuga: Again, no one would blame you if you said no, Starless Skyline...**

**Chidsengan: Anyway, Starless Skyline wrote [at least part of the far-too nice review]:**

At first I thought(first couple of chapters) that Tsubasa was either the prince of Thántos(either overthroned or related to the curent king). I thought this because of his mestirious arrival and life story, I think there mst be meny secrets there...  
Also, THIS IS YOUR STORY and I feel selfish to ask this but: Can there PLEASE be NO RyugaxHikaru. I prefer TsubasaxHikaru(and it goes with my first idea!)  
And maybe Tsubasa's the son of some general, or maybe he and Hikaru are related!  
Anyway it would make more sense for Masamune to be ralated to some of the Thántos, maybe even their prince!

**Chidsengan: I'll try to answer this to the best of my abilities, but my abilities often fall short, so...**

**Ryuga: Forgive her for being so pathetic...**

**Chidsengan: Yes, please. Anyway, first of all, Tsubasa has some sort of ties to the bad guys in the army... or rather, DARK TSUBASA does... but if I said what kind, that would kind of be a spoiler, so... anyway, secondly, there'll be no RyugaxHikaru...**

**Ryuga: There won't ?**

**Chidsengan: Nope. Just RyugaxMariana (an OC based on the always talented and amazing DragonFang2011). And also, KikiForbid, I assure you, there won't even be any KISSING between Kyoya and Madoka... and no 'schmoogly-woogly' talk or anything like that, either. It'll be barely noticable... and it'll probably result in a sister-brother thing in the end, anyway-**

**Ryuga: Stay focused, Chidsengan...**

**Chidsengan: Oh, right! And back to Starless Skyline, Masamune does have royalty in his blood... but it's that of traitors...**

**Ryuga: LIKE YOU MADE ME ?!**

**Chidsengan: I said sorry...**

**Ryuga: DOESN'T MATTER!**

**Chidsengan: Anyway, thank you all so much for the love you've shown me and the happiness you've brought to me and to the whole sight of fanfiction! You could all brighten the darkest day just by being in the world! *cries hysterically again* I'm unworthy of your amazingness!**

**Ryuga: Ughh... not more sappiness. Just what I needed, right ? Anyway, before Chidsengan gets even sappier, the name of this chapter translates to 'The Traitor's Return'...**

**Chidsengan: Please... I do hope you enjoy some of it, all those who I hold so very dear to my heart!**

**Ryuga: I really do despise her...**

**Chidsengan: And please read the ending notes after for a special announcement!**

**Ryuga: Again, no one would blame you if you didn't...**

* * *

Everyone's widened eyes fell on Kyoya after what Ryuga had said, but Kyoya just stood frozen where he was; his breaths quickening and one of his sharp eyeteeth biting into his lower lip while he supressed a low growl.

"Kyoya... what's he talking about ?"Masamune quivered fearfully.

"You... killed someone...?"Kenta gulped.

"A friend...?"Yu queried .

No reply met them- and for a moment only stillness could be heard... until Ryuga's snickering broke through the stagnant silence.

"Of course he's not going to answer you..."Ryuga sneered, referring to Kyoya."He probably spun some convincing lie to you about it... didn't he ? Who admits to murder, after all ?"

"He didn't say anything about it..."Sophie said quietly.

"STOP IT!"Madoka ordered Ryuga suddenly, causing everyone to divert their attention to her.

Madoka's eyes were ablaze in an unabashed rage and her fists were clenched as she growled under her breath... shocking everybody with her sudden display of fury.

"Stop it right now!"she yelled at Ryuga."You're the one who's lying, you creep! Kyoya would NEVER kill someone! Never! And definitely not someone he thought of as a friend! What stunt are you trying to pull ?!"

Ryuga only smirked.

"I'm not the one trying to pull any stunt..."he said calmly."The only one who's is trying is your  
so-called leader here... trying to act like he's all noble and self-righteous when in reality he's a thief and a killer..."

Madoka was still steaming as everyone else looked back at Kyoya, who had lowered his head and was trembling slightly.

"Kyoya..."Zeo started."Is what this Ryuga guy's saying-?"

"It's not... what you think..."their unofficial leader answered tensely."I didn't... I didn't kill anyone..."

"Oh, yes you did..."Ryuga persisted."Why don't you just tell them already ? Why don't you tell them all what you did ? Why hide it from them and torture yourself any longer with guilt ?..."

"I'm not guilty of anything!"Kyoya snapped furiously, making everyone jump slightly.

His blue eyes were flashing in anger and his jaw was set firmly with rage.

"The only one who's guilty of anything here... is you!"Kyoya growled, pointing at Ryuga angrily."You betrayed everyone you ever claimed to care about! You left Gingka and I for dead! It's your fault why the person you accused me of killing is dead... not mine!"

Everyone's attention turned from Kyoya to Gingka at the mention of the redhead's name.

"Gingky... what's going on ?"Yu queried his other friend, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from Kyoya at the moment.

Gingka opened his mouth and stammered to answer, but to no avail...

Ryuga began speaking again, his golden eyes flashing in an inscrutable snakelike emotion .

Was it Mischief ?

Malice ?

"I'll tell you what's going on..."he began."Your dear LEADER isn't all you think he is! He's a con... a mercenary... a killer! He let his best friend die in his arms! He alone is responsible for that death!"

"I'M NOT!"Kyoya snarled, glaring at Ryuga threateningly.

Ryuga only sneered while everyone else watched fearlessly  
not sure what they should do or  
Say.

"I tried to save his life!"Kyoya growled."I tried! But he..."

Kyoya's voice trailed off and he squeezed his eyes shut... clenching his fists and trembling slightly as memories of that terrible night played in painful succession through his mind.

"If I... if I had only been earlier... I could have stopped them..."Kyoya said, gritting his teeth hard."If I had only..."

"But you WEREN'T..."Ryuga cut him off."And it's because of you that he's dead..."-Ryuga smirked-"And NILE was so young, too..."

Kyoya's shoulders jerked back in anger and he turned on Ryuga furiously... grabbing Ryuga by his collar as everyone else shrieked a tad at his behavior.

"Don't you ever... EVER mention that name around me again!"Kyoya growled, staring Ryuga down."It's forbidden, you hear me ?! I don't ever want to hear you-"

"Who's Nile ?"Kenta asked.

Kyoya grit his teeth even harder and Ryuga sniggered... prying Kyoya's hands from his white tunic while everyone else looked at Kenta like he had gone crazy.

He actually DARED to ask Kyoya ANYTHING at that moment... let alone about the person who's name Kyoya had just forbidden to be uttered ?

Kyoya turned to Kenta slightly, his blue eyes dark with emotion.

"No one you should worry about..."he answered lowly, and Ryuga sneered once again.

"Why not ?"he snickered."It's not like YOU were very worried about him that night..."

Kyoya turned from Kenta to Ryuga furiously and glared at him threateningly.

"Go..."he ordered, his words sharp."Go. Get out of here! I never want to see you again, you got that ?!"

Kyoya turned on his heel and prepared to stalk away, but before he could, Ryuga stopped him .

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." Ryuga sneered with a short chuckle.

Kyoya halted in an instant and whirled back around to face Ryuga, the expression on his face saying everything.

"What ?!"he shouted.

Ryuga's arrogant smirk only grew and he scoffed at Kyoya's question.

"I can't leave you all be..."he said cunningly."Because, as you'll soon see, I happen to have business in Íroes. , Merchant-wise. The reason I was even "passing through" the forest you all were at the same time the fire was was because I was headed to Íroes myself."

"You... were...?...you ARE ? Gingka squeaked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"But why ?"Kyoya questioned sharply, his eyes narrowing on Ryuga.

The white-haired teen only replied with a shrug, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I ALREADY TOLD you.  
I have merchant business there. You're not the ONLY ones trying to make a tasteful living, you know. Although, judging by how your group is half-dead land was almost enveloped in flame a few hours ago, I can barely say you're MAKING A LIVING for them, Kyoya..."he stated glibly, adding a small snort of disdain.

A chillingly cold breeze blew through the area they were all standing in as they waited for the worst.

Ryuga was pushing more than ever with that statement... almost as if he wanted Kyoya to attack him !

To everyone's surprise, however, Kyoya didn't try to strangle Ryuga.

Instead, Kyoya just rolled his eyes and turned on his heel once again, to leave.

"Whatever. Because as long as you don't explain why you won't leave US alone and go on your own MERRY LITTLE WAY, everything you say to us all is pretty much pointless..."Kyoya returned sarcastically.

"YEAH! Get him KYOYA!"Benkei cheered like a crazed fan at a joust.

"GIVE THAT CREEP HECK -give him HECK!"madoca cheered - her tomboy side showing.

Ryuga ignored the derogatory shoutings about him and sniffed smugly, his eyes narrowing in on Kyoya with a sly smirk.

"To answer YOUR question, my DEAREST BROTHER..."Ryuga began arrogantly."I can't let you alone... because of the kindness of my heart. It just so happens that I just can't take seeing anyone sink so low..."

Kyoya's hands clenched into fists as Ryuga snickered, obviously still baiting Kyoya to make the first move.

Then Julian stepped between the two and stared Ryuga down... just before Kyoya could turn around and knock Ryuga to the ground!  
Julianaddressed Ryuga directly:  
"I've had just about enough of your worthless back-and-forth nonsense that doesn't amount to anything...!"Just tell us what you have to, or you may as well just get out of all our ways..."

Ryuga crossed his arms over his chest at Julian's statement all the while maintaining the same eternal smirk.

"I think it's rather OBVIOUS as to why I've decided to stay..."Ryuga started.

Xxxxxx

He pushed his way past Julian and over to Kyoya; pulling the latter's tunic sleeve which was hanging off his far-too-thin shoulder back to where it belonged.

"As I said before... you're all half-dead..."Ryuga sneered."You're headed towards Íroes... and in order to get there, you have to head through some, umm... QUESTIONABLE places..."

Masamune took a step forward, his hands clenching into fists and his teeth grit furiously.

"Yeah ? So what of it ?"he demanded an answer."We happen to be stronger than you think! And even if the OTHERS weren't strong, they have ME, Masamune, to lead them on their way and protect them!"

Everyone else, even Ryuga, glanced at Masamune emotionlessly and anime sweatdropped at Masamune's bragging.

"He'll take any opportunity to flex his muscles, won't he ?"Sophie sighed helplessly.

"More like to work his ego..."Yu muttered emotionlessly.

"Has he always been like this...?"Teru queried worriedly.

"Some days are better than others."Kenta mumbled in reply.

Seeing everybody's unamused faces, Masamune quickly stammered to get back on track and recover from his far-from well-received bragging.

"A-anyway... that's not all!"Masamune tried to recover, his words tumbling over one another."My point is... what I was trying to say was... even if this team DIDN'T have me on it, they still wouldn't need your help! And you know why ?! Because, I've seen them help eachother... they fight for one another... and that's what makes them strong! And I'm proud to say that they're my friends! We don't need someone like you on our team! Whatever you're selling... we're not buying, you goofy merchant-dude! And don't even think about asking again to hang out with us, because one bad apple spoils the bunch... and you are so BEYOND a BAD APPLE!"

Everyone now stared at Masamune in awe and new respect after his speech was completed, but Ryuga was still unfazed.

"You talk a big game..."he said coldly to Masamune."But face facts and be realistic, here... the way it stands now, you all lack both the needs AND the means to get to Íroes. Where do you plan on getting food ? Finding water ? Surely you don't plan on making your own shelter and traveling the whole length of the journey on foot. One of your friends is unconscious and the rest of you look as if you're going to collapse any second..."

Everybody flinched at Ryuga's words.

They knew what he was saying was, as much as they hated it, it was all true.

Water was a necessity they didn't have.

Food was something they were sorely lacking.

Shelter was another big question mark.

Their feet were already aching from walking the length they had... and they hadn't even begun their journey, really...

They really were all ready to collapse at any moment.

Ryuga was right.

They had neither the needs...

... or the means to get to Íroes.

Silence fell over the group and Ryuga, seeing the distraught expressions on everyone's faces, sneered once again at Kyoya.

"You can't deny it..."he said."You don't have anything working in your favor. Not the needs... not the means..."

"And you do ?"Kyoya snapped back.

As soon as he had, he realized just how foolish his words were... as Ryuga did, also.

"Why, yes... as it actually just happens to be, I do..."he said glibly, his smirk growing even snarkier."I'm a merchant, after all. And just think about it... my wagon, my supplies... they can all come in handy for you and your group..."

"I don't care!"Kyoya snarled at the other teen."We don't need your help! I'll get everyone to Íroes on my own! Nothing... NOTHING you say will persuade me... you got that ?! Nothing will alter my decision!"

"Not even Tsubasa's current condition ?"Ryuga interjected knowingly almost before Kyoya could finish his sentence.

Kyoya's face paled and he took a step back.

"Wha-what ?"he managed to stammer.

Ryuga motioned towards his merchant's wagon, a cunning glint in his eyes as he spoke.

"Right now, you're friend's in there fast asleep..."Ryuga said."But he's far from a picture of health. The amount of smoke and ash that he breathed in because of the fire hit his lungs in a bad way. And the results aren't just a matter of a few coughing fits, either. Tsubasa's case isn't a trivial one. His lungs are in the state they would be if he had worked in coal mines his whole life. If he doesn't rest for a few days, it'll only worsen. He can't be walking around with one foot in the grave in the state he's in... and you know it, Kyoya."

Kyoya shrunk back slightly and lowered his head at what Ryuga had pointed out.

"Tsubasa..."Kyoya murmured softly, closing his eyes as memories of the fire, still fresh from the night before, played in his mind.

"Tsubasa... go with them!"he had ordered his friend.

Tsubasa hadn't followed after Julian through the exit, though... he had stayed behind... right in the midst of all the danger...

Because of Kyoya.

"No! We're a team! Even if I get burnt to a crisp... I'm not leaving here... without you!"the silver-haired team had defied him.

It was the first time Kyoya had ever seen Tsubasa defy ANYONE'S orders... especially Kyoya's... and though Kyoya had been more shocked at the time and frightened for Tsubasa's life, now that he thought back on it, he could see just why Tsubasa had refused the orders.

If it had been Tsubasa instead of Kyoya who had been ordering everyone else to go on and leave him behind, Kyoya would have, without a doubt, stayed with Tsubasa rather than follow the others.

"Are you crazy ?! If you don't go with them... you might die!"

No amount of shaking Tsubasa's shoulders had led to a difference in the silver-haired boy's logic...

A friend was a friend... and you stuck by them no matter what happened...

"I'm not leaving! If we go... we're going together!"he had said... putting everything on the line with such simple words.

Now, as he thought about it, Kyoya couldn't help but feel all the emotions he had felt the night before all over again.

Terror...

Worry...

Guilt...

Grief...

Most of all, however, the fear for Tsubasa's safety.

Tsubasa had saved them all the night before...

It was he who was the one who led them to the exit... who sacrificed his burlap satchel and tore it into cloths for the others to cover their mouths with... even if it meant he didn't have any left for himself...

It was thanks to him they were alive... thanks to him that they weren't all suffering the same fate as he was at that exact moment... suffering on a cot with lungs more tormented than a lifelong mine worker's...

Something that could have been avoided, maybe, had Tsubasa not stayed behind with Kyoya to make sure that his best friend escaped safely from the fire's savage rule like the rest of them...

Tsubasa...

Tsubasa...

Tsubasa...

Tsubasa...

"Tsubasa..."Kyoya repeated quietly, then raised his head to glance at Ryuga.

Ryuga.

The sneer on his lips.

The glint in his eyes.

Even the way he stood... a way that challenged anyone and everyone to pick a fight with them... and confidence within it that by the same turn threatened that anyone who did would walk away in defeat.

All of it... everything about Ryuga... were things Kyoya had wished he would never have to see again... things that reminded him of his past and the darkness that followed him everywhere he went...

Even being in Ryuga's presence seemed to turn the key in opening the proverbial door to the closet where Kyoya's 'skeletons' were waiting to reappear by the hundreds if not thousands.

But then... there was Tsubasa... and not just him... but everyone else in Kyoya's group...

Gingka...

Masamune...

Yu...

Kenta...

Julian...

Zeo...

Benkei...

Sophie...

Wales...

Madoka...

Teru...

Klaus...

They wouldn't last much longer, either...

Even though they had been holding up relatively well thus far, there was no telling just how long they could continue on in such straights... especially those who had been raised in wealthier societies and weren't used to that type of lifestyle whatsoever.

As much as he didn't want to form an alliance with Ryuga, Kyoya had to put the others first and look at what was best for everyone...

And much to his dismay, that was allowing Ryuga to travel with them...

... and vica versa.

"Fine."Kyoya finally conceded, prompting looks of shock and several surprised 'what's ?!' and 'huhs ?!' from Kyoya's companions."You win..."

In an instant, Zeo was holding Kyoya by the shoulders and looking at him like he had lost his marbles.

"Kyoya... are you INSANE ?!"he queried the unofficial leader."This is the guy that you called a traitor... the guy that called YOU a murderer! And now you're just going to let him come along with us no questions asked ?!"

"Zeo presents a good point..."Teru agreed."Kyoya, Ryuga can't be trusted..."

Kyoya glanced away from them as Ryuga snickered all the more, amused by everything that was going on.

"Look, I know you're worried about Tsubasa and that's why you're agreeing to do this, Kyoya..."Gingka started, reaching a worried hand out towards his scar-faced friend."But-"

"You don't understand, Gingka..."Kyoya interrupted the redhead, shaking his head hard."The reason I'm doing this... it's not just for Tsubasa... it's..."-Kyoya clenched his fists and bit his lower lip hard, well-aware of how weak his next statement was going to sound-"I'm doing this... for all of you... not just Tsubasa."

Gingka stared at Kyoya in shock while Ryuga almost keeled over in laughter at what Kyoya had said.

"I'm doing this for all of you!"Ryuga imitated the prior statement in an extremely high, falsetto voice, then resorted back to his normal one before continuing."Oh, this is just too rich! Kyoya... admitting he needs help in so many words and playing mommy to all his friends! Could this get any better ?!"

Gingka looked at Kyoya with worried eyes and his lower lip quivered slightly.

"Kyoya..."he faltered.

"Face it, Gingka... you all need what I have and your PRECIOUS LEADER knows it!"Ryuga sneered at Gingka, who just kept staring at Kyoya with a look that read 'this can't be happening'.

Shamefully, Kyoya turned away from those in his group and began to walk away from them...

"What else can we do, Gingka ?"he asked, defeated."This is the only decision we have..."

Everyone else silenced despairingly as Kyoya brushed past Ryuga, but as he did, the snickering, white-haired teen nudged Kyoya roughly in the ribs with his right elbow.

"What a noble act..."he said in a derogatory tone of voice."Your friends survive because you've pushed your past aside... do I sense the seeds of brotherhood blossoming for us again ?"

"It's not like I WANT to be traveling with you..."Kyoya sharled at Ryuga."I'm only doing this because those 'friends' of mine are a good group. A group that I promised to look after. And I'm not about to do to them what you did to me, Gingka, and-"

"Nile ?"Ryuga interjected coolly, prompting a low growl from Kyoya.

"Just stay out of my way, traitor..."Kyoya spat, pushing past Ryuga in barely controlled fury.

Ryuga smirked in a supreme manner as he watched his former 'brother' stalk away, the traitor's gold eyes flashing in a perpetually sardonic manner.

"Oh, it seems you're still a bit angry with me..."Ryuga said in mock innocence... well-aware that Kyoya couldn't hear him.

Then, with a sinister chuckle, Ryuga strode towards his merchant's cart and mounted it in a smooth motion.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you not to try and play the hero, my BROTHER..."he said in an inaudible whisper just as the group set off.

Only this time, they were setting off on a journey that seemed infinitely harder than before...

A journey... with Ryuga...

* Y * Y * Y *

The group traveled in absolute silence the first few hours after Ryuga had joined them...

Even with the silence, however, more was spoken through the terrible quiet than there would have been with words.

For one, everybody refused to travel anywhere near Ryuga and instead opted to follow behind their newest 'member'.

Only Kyoya traveled in front of the rest of them, partly because he wanted to make sure that Ryuga wouldn't lead them purposely off onto a wrong trail that went to anywhere but Íroes... paritly because he wanted to make sure that Ryuga wouldn't try to pull any possible shenanigans.

Everyone else kept their eyes on Ryuga, also... but in different ways.

Madoka and Benkei looked about ready to pulverize the white-haired boy while Zeo scowled suspiciously at Ryuga.

Kenta, Wales, and Teru glared, and the usually lady-like Sophie had her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides.

Klaus seemed poised to rush in and defend everyone if Ryuga tried to pull anything, and Masamune growled beneath his breath at the newcomer as he ate his rations that he'd received from Mei-Mei and her brothers subconsciously.

Even Julian had to admit that he wouldn't hesitate to use Black Excalibur on Ryuga if need be... in all honesty, he was actually itching to after what Ryuga had said about Kyoya.

Every second they traveled seemed like a day.

Every minute they traveled seemed like a week.

Every hour they traveled seemed like a month.

With each mountain they conquered it felt as if there was another one just ahead...

With each stream they crossed it felt as if they were still drowning within their own emotions...

With each valley they passed through it felt as if the seemingly endless journey became even longer...

Never before had any of them been faced with such an enemy... an enemy by the name of Ryuga.

And what made everything worse about Ryuga than it already was was that none of them knew just who they were fighting...

"I don't get it..."Masamune began after nearly nine hours of traveling in silence.

His companions turned to him as Masamune stuffed his face with a slice of bread and nodded towards Ryuga.

"I mean... we know Kyoya doesn't like this guy..."Masamune said.

"Duh. Way to point out the obvious, Masamune..."Yu muttered flatly.

Masamune rolled his eyes at Yu's comeback before poking the younger boy in the nose haughtily.

"I KNOW it's obvious that Kyoya doesn't like this Ryuga dude..."he said."But my question is... does anyone know WHY, exactly ?"

More silence.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't..."Kenta supplied after a few moments.

"Hmph! I know I don't!"Madoka grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and flipping her hair proudly.

"Kyoya said Ryuga was a traitor..."Benkei said in an awed whisper."What do you think he did to betray Kyoya...?"

"Whatever it was, it must have been pretty terrible..."Sophie said, sighing.

"Yes. For all he is, Kyoya doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge very easily..."Teru agreed.

"Aww! Now it's going to drive me nuts wondering what happened!"Wales moaned, pulling on his hair despairingly.

Klaus frowned as he glanced at Wales.

"You can't allow it to..."he said matter-of-factly."We have far too much to be worrying about without trying to unscramble those two's pasts..."

"I know..."Wales muttered bitterly."But I wish we had someone who could just tell us what happened, you know ?"

At that moment, Yu snapped his fingers in realization.

"You know... we just might!"he said in a sing-song voice.

Everyone blinked in bewilderment before Yu pointed to Gingka with a confident smirk.

"Enter, Gingky!"he exclaimed.

Gingka cocked his head towards his shoulders, perplexed, before shrugging, completely unsure of where Yu was going with suddenly dragging him into their conversation.

"Ummm... what about me ?"he asked.

Yu eased in on Gingka and looked at him seriously, causing Gingka to take a step back in uncertainty.

"Yu ?"he queried.

"GINGKA!"Yu started, pumping his fists in the air and prompting Gingka to jump in surprise."You're the person who can answer our question!"

Gingka was still confused.

"Your... question...? What... question...? See, I was sort of lost in my own world and-"

"Come to think of it, Ryuga DID mention you, Gingka..."Kenta stated, cutting the redhead short and turning to him."Do you know what happened ?

Gingka flinched uncomfortably.

"Ummm... about... what...?"he asked nervously as everyone but Julian and Klaus eased towards him in curiosity.

"About what happened between Kyoya and Gingka in the past!"Wales exclaimed."You know... why Kyoya pretty much hates Ryuga and calls him a trailer and all...?"

Gingka blanched at the clarification and chuckled nervously... waving his hands dismissively at everyone in a shooing way.

"What ?! What makes you think I know anything about it ?! You guys are too funny, you know that ?! I'm innocent, I tell you! Innocent!"he chuckled hastily, his words tumbling over eachother.

Most everyone blinked blankly at Gingka's uncharacteristic anxiety but Yu tugged at Gingka's blue tunic sleeve innocently.

"Umm, Gingky... from what I can gather, you've known Kyoya a lot longer than the rest of us have, right ?"he queried.

Not waiting for Gingka's reply, Yu continued.

"So... doesn't that mean that you would have been, like... around when this whole 'whatever-it-is' thing happened ?"he asked.

Gingka gulped anxiously.

"Ummm..."

"Gingka, we have to know..."Julian added."We can't be of any assistance if we don't know what happened between Kyoya and Ryuga in the past..."

"YEAH! TELL US, GINGKA! TELL US!"Benkei prodded as everybody else nodded in agreement.

Gingka gulped nervously, then frowned.

"But... that's just it!"he explained."I CAN'T tell you!"

Everyone looked at him with a new sense of confusion for a second before Kenta tried again.

"You mean... you're sworn to secrecy...?"Kenta attempted to clarify.

"No... What I mean is that I'M not even sure exactly what happened between the two of them!"Gingka said.

Silence fell between them all before Gingka sighed heavily and let his eyes wander to Kyoya in front of them.

"All I know is that Kyoya... well... he just hasn't been the same ever since then... you know ?"Gingka said quietly, a frown settling upon his lips.

"What do you mean... 'hasn't been the same' ?"Masamune inquired, scratching the back of his head in perplexion.

"I can't explain it, Masamune. All I know is that the Kyoya I knew... was just different..."Gingka replied in almost a whisper.

That was all he could think of to say.

He couldn't explain it, really...

Kyoya had always been quiet... had always hidden his emotions... never complained about pain or the like... always tried to seem tougher than he really was...

But something was just different about Kyoya.  
It it had been ever since that day...

The day Ryuga had betrayed Kyoya and his friends had seemed, to Gingka's eyes, the day Kyoya had stopped living.

The days where Kyoya used to smile and laugh ceased; the nights when he would talk in optimism about the future and how he would make better lives for orphans everywhere had just stopped...

The hopeful light faded from Kyoya's eyes and the innocence in his heart vanished.

In the instant Ryuga had betrayed Kyoya, the hope and innocence were replaced with despair and cynicism...

All that had once kept Kyoya wishing for a better life had disappeared after Ryuga's betrayal.

And Gingka had been the only one left to witness it.

Gingka had seen the broken boy become even more broken... he had felt sorry for him...

But he had also developed a strong loyalty for Kyoya through it all...

that was one of the reasons why Gingka would follow Kyoya anywhere...

Seeing him change after Ryuga's betrayal had defined their friendship with one another.

Through what had happened, Gingka knew better than anyone else that Kyoya needed someone who wouldn't depart from his side... Someone who would stay with him through thick and thin.

In other words... he needed a friend...

And Gingka was, out of everyone, Kyoya's oldest friend and one of the ones the most devoted to him...

... and Gingka planned to stay that way.

Which was exactly why, even if Gingka didn't know all of what had happened, a fiery hatred swelled in his chest whenever he was near Ryuga.

"Whatever happened between those two is none of our business..."Gingka finally said sternly."End of story."

Everyone hushed in agreement, except Masamune who tugged firmly at Gingka's blue tunic.

"Alright, I get where you're going with that and all... but I just have one more question..."he began."Who's this 'Nile' guy that everyone keeps talking about ? What does he have to do with anything ?"

Gingka frowned.

"Nile... was one of Kyoya's and Ryuga's best friends... and mine, "he said quietly."We were all like brothers... but no one was closer to Nile than Kyoya. They weren't just brothers or the best of friends... it was as if they thought with one mind...like a "unit".

Gingka looked up at the cloudy skies and began to explain.

"I'll never forget... the first time I met them all..."he said sadly, a faraway look in his eyes."It was only a couple months after my father's disspearance... and I had been traveling the world looking for him..."

* * *

**Chidsengan: Well, there it was... and I'm so sorry-**

**Ryuga: That it was the worst thing ever written!**

**Chidsengan: Yeah... *cries hysterically***

**Ryuga: Oh, whatever, kid. You know I only stick around for the virtual buffet, anyway... and on the special menu today is... *picks up note* cupacakes for dreamlily who requested it... Meh... could've been worse... *munches cupcakes contentedly* Anyways, the so-called 'big announcement' that dummy writer, Chidsengan, was talking about was that, come chapter twenty, she's going to have a Beyblade Superstar Chappie, in which she'll interview every character in this pathetic fanfic thus far. There'll be excerpts, songs... including one by me... and all the questions she asks won't just be determined by her, but also by all of you. All you have to do is submit your queries under the review columns before chappter twenty's posted and she'll make sure that we answer them... *mutters* I can't stand that little brat... *not muttering* And if you don't enter your questions by chapter twenty, no big deal... Chidsengan will answer your queries in the intros and endings of other chapters, too! It's her way of saying thank you to all of you for everything... and she plans on having a 'thank you' chapter every ten chapters... so please, try your best to enjoy... even though it's pretty much impossible to enjoy anything that idiotic weirdo does. *turns to me* There, I told everyone. Happy ?**

**Chidsengan: *Snuffles after crying* Mhhhmmm... thank you, Ryuga...**

**Ryuga: Ah, shut it... I just did it to keep my free pass to the virtual buffet...**

**Chidsengan: Umm, Ryuga... the buffet's free to everyone...**

**Ryuga: What ? O.O But, Benkei said that- *furious death glare* BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Chidsengan: Again, everyone, thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so-**

**(nine hundred hours later)**

**Chidsengan: So, so, SO INFINITELY VERY MUCH! I can't wait to hear all your question! I love you all (in a sibling-like way!)!**


	15. Omóloga Gínei Sto Pénthos

**Ryuga: Hi and welcome to the worst, most pathetic, terrible, awful, useless, worthless, dumb, meaningless, waste-of-time-**

**Kyoya: Welcome to the new chapter...**

**Ryuga: None of you need to be here because it's so pathetic.**

**Kyoya: -_- ... ummm... yeah... of course, Ryuga. Anyway, today, Ryuga and I are doing the intro because Chidsengan's sulking about how she thinks she's a terrible writer and all...**

**Ryuga: Which she is!**

**Kyoya: Uhh... right. Anyway, to make a long story short, we're here on her behalf to say that she's sorry it took her so long to update the fanfic...**

**Ryuga: Because she was busy with schoolwork. *scoffs* I mean, how pathetic is THAT ? Anyone with a superior intellect and unparalelled determination can figure out how to use Goegebra...**

**Kyoya: ANYWAY, Chidsengan still doesn't own the characters...**

**Ryuga: Just her insanity and her pathetic skills...**

**Kyoya: Wow, you really can't stand her...**

**Ryuga: Yep. Anyway, like Chidsengan always does, she likes to extend her thanks to... *reads from list*:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Guest (Starless Skyline)**

**Jordy**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**And a big welcome to azure blue espeon, a fellow Nile fan! *Ryuga glances up* I'm not a Nile fan...**

**Kyoya: Chidsengan's talking about herself...**

**Ryuga: Oh... *keeps reading* Welcome to the family, and in welcome I'd like to give you a big surprise... enter... Nile!... *Ryuga glances away from the letter again* What ?**

**(Nile appears from nowhere and waves slightly)**

**Nile: Hi, azure blue espeon! Glad to have you in the family!**

**Ryuga: You're supposed to be dead!**

**Nile: It's called the rules of authorship! Chidsengan can make anyone, dead or alive, appear when she wants to!**

**Ryuga: No fair! A dummy like her shouldn't have that kind of power!**

**Kyoya: ANYWAY... while Nile keeps welcoming azure blue espeon to the 'family' and Ryuga's getting ticked because Chidsengan has something he doesn't... *glances at a note Chidsengan gave him* I'm going to answer a question from Starless Skyline...:**

I don't really get the deal with ch 20... am I suposed to ask the characters  
from the story or the anime? (Please explain the whole thing)

**Well, how do I explain this...? Chapter 20 is sort of like a Q&A for the characters of both the story and the anime. You can ask any of the characters anything you want. You can even ask Chidsengan questions about herself. If you want to ask the characters in the story or the characters in the anime, it's all up to you. Just feel free to ask! *glances back down at note* And also, Chidsengan wants to thank you for being her friend and being so nice and that she cried when she read your review...**

**Ryuga: She cries when she reads everyone's reviews...**

**Kyoya: Yeah, but it's different everytime...**

**Nile: Umm, guys, the story ?**

**Kyoya: Got it...**

**Ryuga: I was dreading this part... *brightens* Hey, readers, if any of you want to read a GOOD middle-ages Beyblade fanfic, Gaelleon's War by DragonFang2011 rocks!**

**Nile: Yeah, it's a lot better than this one! **

**Kyoya: It's genius! ... *clears his throat* Anyway, this chapter's title translates to: 'Bonds Made In Mourning'...**

**Nile: And it's a flashback from when Gingka first met Kyoya, Ryuga, and I...**

**Ryuga: And flashbacks are italicized... and this chapter is ridiculously long... really sorry about that... but... ummm... so... try to enjoy it, I guess... *brightens again* But, again, all this can be avoided if you all read Gaelleon's War! I can assure you you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Grave Robbers-Tymvo̱rýcho̱n_

_Aparchés-Beginnings_

_Hopes-Elpízei_

_Ydáto̱n-Waters_

_Egypt-Aígyptos_

* * *

**(~Flashback~)**

_"Just... one... foot... before... the... other..."nine-year-old Gingka had repeated to himself for the 'who-knows-how-umpteenth' time as he walked along the blazing sands of Tymvo̱rýcho̱n Desert._

_The desert had gotten it's name because of the many tombs of royalty buried beneath it's sands and the seeming endless grave robbers that never seemed to stop trying to rob the riches hidden within the graves._

_For Gingka, however, the desert was only infamous to him for one thing at the moment:_  
_the heat of the noon sun blaring mercilessly upon him. _

_He bit his lower lip and scowled bitterly, then resumed dragging himself through the sun-beaten sand dunes._

_He couldn't remember how long he had been traveling through the barren wasteland of sand, nor the last time he had eaten._

_His body was sunburned and ravaged with painful blisters inflicted on him by the ruthless object in the sky that began his torture the moment it rose and continued it till it's setting._

_His lips were chapped and even slightly bloodied from the terrible dryness of the desert, and even though he had only drunken the bare minimal to keep himself alive, he had run out of the water he had been surviving on just hours earlier. _

_His body felt heavier than the heaviest of lead and his eyesight was constantly blurred with dancing, white spots. _

_He couldn't feel the soles of his feet at all; they had numbed numb against the touch of the burning sand grains long ago._

_Despite everything, however, Gingka wouldn't allow himself to stop... _

_He couldn't._

_He still had something he had to do..._

_Gingka's feet slowed as he remembered all that had happened in the last two months since his father, the great, respected, and loved General Ryo, had disspeared._

_He was gone in a blink of an eye... lost somewhere on the battlefield, everyone had said._

_He was most likely dead... it was impossibly to search for him... he had died a hero's death..._

_That had been what everyone had told Gingka... that was what they had expected him to believe..._

_Gingka clenched his teeth and snarled slightly at the memory..._

_He had refused to believe them... he wouldn't believe a word of it._

_His father, he was sure, wouldn't die on the battlefield so easily... General Ryo wasn't so easily defeated._

_After all, there was a reason he had become the second-in-command of The Zoun Army, and it wasn't because he asked to be._

_So, determined to find his father, Gingka had set out on his own journey... a journey to travel to wherever his father had last been before his disappearance and see what information he could gather and possible clues that could solve the mystery of what had happened to General Ryo._

_That's why Gingka refused to falter... no matter how grueling the journey was..._

_He had to keep going... _

_Gingka's stomach snarled at him hungrily and the redhead pulled the hood of his orange cloak over his head even more... blinking against the burning glare of the sun's rays._

_Staggering under the scouring gaze which beat down without mercy, Gingka struggled on... his knees wobbling weakly and white spots blurring his already-questionable vision..._

_Despite his will to not give in, his resolve was fleeting... and quickly at that..._

_Just as he felt as if he couldn't take another step, Gingka looked ahead and saw that the dunes of sand suddenly stopped... stopped to give way to coal black rocks before him..._

_Gingka took a step forward shakily, his heart dropping._

_The desert just ended ?_

_"Probably just another mirage..."he thought to himself bitterly._

_As if in protests to his thoughts, however, a scent unfamiliar of the desert wafted from over the rocks and stones._

_The smell... of fresh bread..._

_His vigor renewed, Gingka stumbled towards the rocks... collapsing gratefully to his knees when he reached them and remained there for a few moments... happy to finally be free of the scalding sands of the desert._

_The young boy gulped lungfuls of air as his head spun with heat and exhaustion before finally getting to his feet once more and making his way to where the aromatic scent was coming from._

_He stopped at the edge of a cliff and squinted to see something glistening beneath it..._

_As soon as he was able to see what it was, Gingka's heart lifted and he began laughing half-deliriously in joy._

_Below the cliffs, nestled amongst bespeckled sycamores and free from the terrible lashings of the scalding desert... was a small, but bustling town._

_Shops and houses, with tiny, clusters of ivy climbing on them, filled the town square below and street vendors shouted out prices of what they were selling as villagers passed by._

_Town guards stood at every corner while some rested lazily at a few of the shops where liquor was sold or to get their shoes polished._

_Merchant's carts crowded the streets and crates, each of them filled with different wonders, were everywhere one looked._

_The thing that caught Gingka's attention the most, however, was a man who's store read 'Bakery' wheeling out a cartfull of delicious-looking rolls, buns, and loaves of bread..._

_Gingka his knees weaken and hunger claw at his stomach at the sight of the food and sighed sadly._

_He had to get to eat something... he was certain that if he didn't than in the next hour, he'd collapse and not be able to get back up._

_There was one problem, though... and that was that Gingka had spent the last of the money he'd brought with him on his journey he'd used on the cloak he was wearing which was the only thing between him and a massive and heatstroke._

_Crossing his arms over his chest with another sigh, Gingka frowned as he looked down at the bustling town..._

_There was only one thing he could do..._

*** Y * Y * Y ***

_"Excuse me, ma'am, but would you be able to spare some change ?"_

_About an hour later, Gingka had found his way down the cliff and was standing in the heart of town, begging for any spare coins the villager may have been able to give him._

_So far, however, all he'd received from them were shocked expressions and a few pitiful gazes._

_The lady he had just asked was no different._

_Giving him a small look of pity, she scurried away, prompting Gingka to clench his fists and growl under his breath in frustration._

_"Ugh! Not one single person could spare anything ?!"he whined."They can't all be poor!"_

_"You nitwit..."a voice said from the right of Gingka."You really haven't figured out what's going on yet, have you ?" _

_Gingka turned in the direction of the voice to see a boy lying flat on a crate a few feet away, his eyes closed and his head resting on his arms that were crossed behind his head._

_The boy was about Gingka's age or so and had jade-green hair that rose in small spikes over his head. He was thin enough that Gingka could see sharp bones sticking out from beneath his skin. The boy was clothed in a green tunic that was much too big for him and beige breeches that looked fairly baggy on his far-too-thin frame._

_"Figured out WHAT ?"Gingka queried, completely oblivious._

_The boy with green hair glanced lazily at Gingka, who could now see that the boy had eyes that were a medium shade of blue, neither dark or light, before the boy rolled his eyes and returned to his prior, nonchalant position._

_"You must be new to this town..."the boy with blue eyes said flatly as Gingka held his hands out pleadingly to yet another person who, predictably, also passed him by._

_Gingka grumbled in frustration once again before turning back to the boy with a frown._

_"What makes you think that ?"he asked tartly._

_The green-haired boy stretched a tad before getting sitting up and blinking against the sun's rays like a lazy house cat._

_"Because..."the other boy began."If you WEREN'T new here, you would know that-"_

_Before the boy could finish his sentence, Gingka suddenly felt himself being shoved roughly in his shoulders and stiffened._

_Frightened, Gingka glanced up slightly to see a giant, burly man with a furious scowl on his face; crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at the redhead._

_"Ummm... heh heh... hi...?"Gingka managed to squeak._

_The giant of a man grabbed hold of Gingka's collar and lifted him high into the air as the boy squiggled to break free of his grip, but to no avail._

_"Are you the one who's been hanging around here asking for money from others ?"the man queried brusquely, his eyes narrowing all the more as Gingka squeaked in fear._

_"Ummm... no...?"he retorted hopefully, plastering a huge, fake smile on his face._

_The man growled lowly and Gingka flinched in fright before waving his hands in a frantic manner, desperately trying to appease the man._

_"Okay, okay... yes, I was..."he admitted with a sigh."But, just to let you in on a little, unknown secret I have a good reason for doing that... you see, I-"_

_"Don't you know that begging's illegal here ?"the man asked._

_Gingka's eyes widened._

_"It... is...?"he quivered._

_"It is..."the man answered roughly, dropping Gingka flat on the ground."A crime... punishable by either being sent to the dungeons... or by death..."_

_Gingka gulped as he scurried to his feet frantically, hugging the man around the waist fearfully._

_"No!"he screeched."Please! I beg of you! I didn't know! Don't kill me! I'm innocent! I just-!"_

_"Unhand me!"the man snarled, pushing Gingka off him in a cruel motion."Don't you know it's also illegal to assault authority here, as well ?!"_

_"A... thortity...?"Gingka faltered meekly._

_Getting a better look at the man, Gingka could see that the person was actually some sort of guard or such; clad in armor and drapes in medals... a head guard, perhaps..._

_"I'm... sorry..."Gingka wavered, trembling in intimidation._

_The guard glared at Gingka before smirking wickedly._

_"You should be..."he sneered, reaching for the sword tied around his waist._

_Gingka squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst..._

_Just when the guard was about to pull his sword from it's sheath, however, Gingka heard footsteps scamper over to where he and the guard were and the guard gave a small 'huh ?' of confusion._

_Squinting his eyes open uncertainly, Gingka glanced up at the scene to see what was happening..._

_... and stifled a shocked gasp when he saw what was!_

_The boy Gingka had been talking to earlier, the boy with green hair and blue eyes, was standing right between the guard and Gingka... holding the guard's wrist in midair from harming Gingka!_

_Gingka's jaw hung slack in awe and the guard's tensed in rage._

_"Out of my way, you alley rat..."the guard ordered, as a group of other guards, maybe a dozen or so with less medals than the first guard, walked over to stand by the main guard; forming an impenetrable wall if Gingka and the boy were to try and break free._

_The green-haired boy didn't budge, though._

_Instead, he just glowered back at the main guard; standing his ground and poised in defiance._

_The guard's eyes narrowed into barely noticeable slits in fury as he took a menacing step toward the boy with blue eyes._

_"I. Said. MOVE!"he yelled, his grip tightening on his sword threateningly._

_The yell made Gingka jump, but the other boy only breathed in shakily before replying to the gaurd._

_"I won't let you hurt him..."the green-haired boy said bravely, referring to Gingka._

_Gingka's breath caught in his throat with surprise and even the guard looked amazed at what the other boy had said..._

_Then, the guard's expression changed from one of shock to one of mockery and he leaned over the green-haired boy, sneering in derogatory delight._

_"How very amusing,"the main guard snickered, stepping forward to poking his left pointer finger into other boy's chest."My favorite little street rat joining in on our little party and defending the guest of honor. Well, I guess this proves what all of us people of nobility and rank say... all meaningless vagabonds stay together, it would seem..."-his eyes narrowed into menacing slits-"But... let's see if I can lower those vagabonds' population by... say... two..."_

_Gingka squeaked fearfully and ducked behind the other boy in an instant, trembling in fright at the man's threat._

_The green-haired boy, however, didn't move in the slightest and only stared down the head guard defiantly._

_"Let us through..."he said, his voice as cool as Winter."We don't have time for your insanity..." _

_Secretly, he realized how foolish it was to have been ordering the guard to let them get past him and his underlings._

_But the possibility that they would allow them to get past them if they made it clear that they weren't intimidated by them was better than if they did appear to be frightened by them._

_Or so the boy thought._

_"Oh... you don't have time, now... do you...?"the head guard 'tsked' in derisive sympathy._

_A smirk spread over his lips as he outstretched his arms, motioning to the guards behind him. _

_"Might I suggest that you... MAKE TIME..."he chuckled sinisterly, waving his hands in a signal for his underlings to attack._

_They immediately raced towards Gingka and his companion, weapons drawn in a obedient fury of their leader._

_As soon as Gingka saw the stern-looking men advancing upon him and the other boy, he shrieked in terror._

_"Aaaaah!"he screeched, taking a leap backwards."They're coming for us! What do we do ?!"_

_"For starters, you can GET OUT OF THE WAY!"the green-haired boy ordered, shoving Gingka out of the way just in time to dodge a sailing spear._

_Gingka's eyes widened and his face flushed in horror as he saw the spear, it's head lodged tightly into the wall behind him, only inches from his neck._

_"EEK!"Gingka shrieked, jumping into his companion's arms."THEY'RE THROWING SCARY WEAPONS!"_

_The other boy all but dropped Gingka on the ground as the guards came closer at a terrifyingly fast pace._

_"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ?!"Gingka cried, shaking the green-haired boy by his tunic."WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO-HOO-HOO ?!"_

_Gingka's companion pried the redhead's hands from his tunic and looked at him sternly._

_"We're on these guys' turf... they have the advantage..."he explained seriously."But we're younger... and faster... we can beat them. There's nothing we can do but fight... and Pray that we'll win..."_

_"But... they have swords! And spears! And... YIKES! THAT ONE GUY EVEN HAS A SCYTHE!"Gingka screamed, pointing at a few of the guards._

_"It's either we fight and have a chance of living... or not and die... or get taken to the dungeons..."the other boy said."And I don't know about you... but I'm not about to die..."_

_Gingka watched as the boy ran right into the path of the enraged guards, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly as he did._

_"Well I'M not going from a deadly situation into a deadlier one!"he declared adamantly."And nothing can make me decide otherwise!"_

_At that moment, a sword catapulted past Gingka's head and lodged into the wall behind him... on the opposite side of where the spear was and Gingka gulped worriedly._

_"Umm... on second though... you win!"he squeaked to his companion, who was already busy fighting the guards. _

_As soon as Gingka jumped into the heart of the battle, he was instantly faced with guards pointing their weapons at him and he cried out in fear as one of them pointed a javelin at him. _

_"You've got it all wrong!"Gingka said fearfully, raising his hands in front of him protectively."I don't want to fight with you!"_

_"You should have thought of that before you took to begging in our street..."the soldier retorted with a nasty sneer._

_Before the man could attack Gingka, however, the green-haired boy jumped atop the shoulders of the guard and punching him hard over his head._

_With a stunned groan, the guard slumped to the ground and the boy stepped off the figure with a relieved sigh._

_"Thank you,"Gingka managed to say shakily, grinning at the boy gratefully._

_"Don't worry thanking me... worry about fending off these guards..."Gingka's companion replied shortly as they found themselves surrounded by more guards in an instant._

_"AAAAH!"Gingka screamed again, covering his face in his hands._

_"Stay focused!"the other boy yelled at him._

_At that moment, a guard advanced on the green-haired boy and wrestled him to the ground as several more guards thrust themselves on top of them._

_Gingka watched with wide, fearful eyes and stood frozen in his spot, unable to move, when he suddenly saw another guard about to shove a sword fatally through the green-haired boy's chest._

_"LOOK OUT!"Gingka cried in terror, suddenly rushing forward and leaping onto the would-be-killer._

_The guard dropped his sword in shock as Gingka began assaulting him with a barrage of furious punches and battle cries._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Gingka snarled, socking the man forcefully in the jaw... so forcefully that he tumbled to the ground... unconscious._

_Breathing heavily beneath the lead-heavy body of the guard, Gingka struggled to break free as more guards turned their attention to him and raced in his direction._

_Gingka's face fell in terror and his body tensed._

_"Mommy..."he squeaked._

_Meanwhile, the green-haired boy, seeing the guards headed towards Gingka, squirmed furiously to get out of the grasp of the guards atop him._

_After what seemed like hours, the boy finally managed to squiggle out and took off running to help Gingka as soon as he had..._

_An chorus of angry guards' yelling echoed behind him, but he didn't stop and rammed his way into all the guards looming over Gingka with all his might._

_The guards stumbled and tripped over one another; Some falling to the ground, others on top of the one's that had._

_The green-haired boy panted exhaustedly before turning to Gingka and taking his hand to pull him out from under the unconscious guard._

_Gingka caught his breath before glancing at the other boy when he spoke to him._

_"What... no thank you ?"_

_Gingka smiled smally and shrugged._

_"You said not to worry about thanking you..."he replied with a weary sigh._

_The other boy smiled slightly and pay the redhead on the back tiredly._

_"Good boy..."he panted. _

_Before they could say anything else, the guard with a scythe leapt over the unconscious forms of his fallen colleagues and over to Gingka and his companion; his hands raised threateningly and his eyes ablaze in rage._

_Gingka whimpered fearfully as the green-haired boy intercepted the man with a low growl, pinning the guard to the ground with all his might._

_Gripping the man's shoulders, Gingka's companion struggled to keep the powerful guard from breaking free from his grasp and slammed him hard against the ground by his shoulders just as the man slashed at him with his scythe._

_The guard fell unconscious like the others and the green-haired boy got to his knees shakily, hiding his right arm tightly._

_Gingka ran over to the boy before he could collapse and held him by his shoulders reassuringly._

_"Hey... are you okay ?"Gingka asked almost obliviously._

_The green-haired boy went to answer, but before he could, a dozen or more soldiers began to rush towards them._

_The other boy recovered from his semi-dazed state in an instant and grabbed onto Gingka's right arm and began pulling him out of the town square._

_"We have to get out of here..."he demanded, locking eyes with Gingka._

_Gingka nodded with a frightened gulp before he and the boy took off running as fast as the could away from the guards and into a forest on the outskirts of town..._

*** Y * Y * Y ***

_Gingka's vision wavered hazily as he ran along the forest paths with the green-haired boy._

_It felt like they'd been running forever, and Gingka's legs ached so terribly that it felt as if fire was burning through them._

_Just when he was about to collapse, his companion stopped running and halted abruptly, sending Gingka ramming into him._

_"Why... did... we... stop...?"Gingka panted in exhaustion, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his left hand._

_The other boy looked behind them at the trails the had just ran through before sighing in relief._

_"We're safe..."he said."The guards aren't following us anymore. Not that I'm surprised, really. Those creeps are too lazy to really hunt down anything unless it's glazed and covered in sugar..."_

_Gingka looked behind him and couldn't help but smile to see that he and his companion were finally safe._

_"We did it!"he sighed in relief._

_Gingka breathed heavily, then wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck happily... a gesture Gingka's companion responded to in an instant by pushing the redhead off him with a growl._

_"Let go of me!"he snapped at Gingka."It's your fault they were after us in the first place! Didn't anyone teach you not to beg when there are Thanátos soldiers around ?"_

_Gingka thought back to the guards and his eyes widened._

_"Those were-...?"_

_"Thanátos soldiers ? Yep..."the green-haired boy answered, turning on his heel to treck through the woods once again."Ever since Aparchés was invaded by The Thanátos Army four months ago, you can't go anywhere without a Thanátos soldier or two at your back..."_

_"Aparchés ?"Gingka queried._

_"The town we were just in..."the green-haired boy replied."It's used to be one of only a few places that hadn't been overtaken by The Thanátos. Not anymore..."_

_Gingka looked at his companion with wide eyes._

_"How do you know so much ?"he asked._

_"Because I've spent my whole life living in places they've taken over and moving to ones they have yet to..."the boy answered._

_Gingka grew quiet and remained so while he walked alongside his companion._

_They made their way through the forest until they came to a small river where the green-haired boy stopped._

_"Let's rest here."he said as he sat down by the bank of the river._

_Gingka made no complaints and scurried to sit next to his companion; dipping his feet in the cooling water and sighing gratefully as it washed over them._

_"You really are a pampered baby, aren't you ?"the green-haired boy queried, seeing Gingka's exhausted expression._

_Gingka glanced at the boy and scowled at his derogatory statement._

_"I'm not used to everything we've went through, that's all..."Gingka grumbled, pouting a tad._

_The green-haired boy scoffed demeaningly and shot a small smirk Gingka's way._

_"I'm not surprised. Judging from how you handled that little 'situation' with the Thanátos back there and how spooked and spoiled you acted, I'm willing to bet you haven't worked at anything a single day in your life..."he said, tugging at the satchel on his shoulder slightly._

_Gingka growled under his breath and his hands clenched into fists at the other boy's accusations._

_Just who did that kid think he was ?_

_"I've worked to stay alive for the past few months, buddy!"Gingka retorted with a sharp glare at his companion."Which is more than I can say for you!"_

_The green-haired kid smirked at Gingka's poorly-issued challenge and shook his head in slight amusement._

_"You've got a lot of nerve, Red..."he said."Telling off someone that just saved your life and talking down to them about something they've been doing when you were learning which fork to us at the dinner table. Tch..."-he glanced away from Gingka and crossed his arms over his chest-"Typical rich kid... thinks he knows everything there is to know about survival just because he had to skip a couple deserts ... boo-hoo..."_

_Gingka glowered at the other boy and grit his teeth angrily._

_"This isn't just about skipping a few deserts, pal! For your information, I didn't have it as easy as you think!"Gingka said defensively._

_"No kidding..."his companion scoffed in sarcasm._

_"No, I'm not kidding!"Gingka insisted."I'll have you know that days after my birth, the war escalated. My father, being one of the top generals of The Zoun Army, grew worried that The Thanátos would find out about my relation to him and try to harm me. It was because of that that I wasn't allowed outside of where we lived... only within the acres of our land, and-"_

_"You're dad's the general of The Zoun Army ?"the green-haired boy asked._

_Gingka huffed impatiently._

_"One of them..."he answered tersely."But pay attention! My dad used to be even more strict with me than he was with the soldiers that served under his orders! He used to make me study all the time, hide out the times I wasn't studying... forbid me from having contact with anyone outside our family and the help..."_

_"Sounds strict..."the other boy allowed._

_Gingka sighed, exasperated._

_"It WAS..."he moaned."Even though my father claimed it was what was best for me, I couldn't help but feel that it was the only way he could keep me under his thumb... like one of his soldiers..."_

_"And what did your mother have to say to all that ?"the other boy queried, glancing at Gingka._

_The redhead flinched slightly, startled a tad at the question, then frowned, his eyes finding the ground._

_"My mother... disappeared when I was born... or so I was told..."Gingka said quietly."Everyone said that that was why my father became so fearful and extremely overprotective of all that he loved... especially me. Myfather said everything he did was for my protection, but... I always felt like... the things he did he only did because he couldn't protect my mother. Everyone used to tell me... that I was exactly like my mother... I inherited my father's looks but my mother's free spirit of a soaring pegasus. I always felt like, to my father, that I was sort of his only connection left to my mother. I always felt like he was trying to make amends for my mother's disappearance by shielding me from everything..."_

_"Sounds pretty tiresome to me..."Gingka's companion muttered._

_Gingka looked down at the ground._

_"It was at times..."he said sadly, then smiled."But even still... through it all... even with everything... I know my father loved... LOVES me... and I love him, too. And that's all the matters, you know ?"_

_"No, I don't..."the other boy answered tersely._

_Gingka glanced at him with a noncommittal 'huh ?' in bewilderment._

_The other boy's blue eyes were downcast and his jaw was set tightly... almost as if he was trying not to cry or something._

_Gingka shrunk back slightly and smiled warily, attempting to switch the suddenly dreary atmosphere._

_"Anyway..."Gingka began with a small laugh."I-"_

_"Why are you so far away from home ?"the other boy cut him short._

_"Uh... what ?"Gingka queried, confused._

_The other boy had recovered from his previous display of emotions and now looked at Gingka with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"You. You're obviously not from here, otherwise, you would have known better than to beg in this town."the other boy stated plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world."And like you said, you love your father... and he loves you... He hardly sounds like the type who'd let you come so far away for a 'vacation', too. So... why are you so far from home ?"_

_Once again, Gingka was quiet._

_When he did speak, his voice was barely a whisper._

_"My father... disappeared about two months ago..."he answered, tears settling in the back of his throat."When he went missing I fled from The Thanátos and left Elpízei to find my father..."_

_"Elpízei ?"the other boy asked, his blue eyes now fixed keenly on Gingka."That's where you're from ?"_

_Gingka nodded slightly and the other boy gave a small 'hmmmm' under his breath._

_"Elpízei was where The Thanátos Army was first originated, wasn't it ?"he asked._

_"That's why nobody trusts me..."Gingka replied."If I say I'm from Elpízei everyone instantly thinks I'm a Thanátos spy or something..."_

_"You can't blame them, really..."Gingka's companion remarked."In this war, no one knows who to trust. Even a kid like you could be the enemy..."_

_"But I'm not!"Gingka insisted."You have to believe me!"_

_"I do believe you..."the green-haired boy responded emotionlessly."But mostly because I've seen how you handle yourself. Trust me, you're way too clueless to be a spy... or any member of The Thanátos, for that matter..."_

_Gingka scowled at his companion, but frowned when he realized that the other boy was right._

_Without his new acquaintance's help earlier, Gingka wouldn't have been sitting by a river chatting at that moment._

_Gingka hated to admit it, but when it came to taking care of himself, he was utterly hopeless... and the way he had gotten himself in trouble before was clear proof of that._

_"In any event..."Gingka sighed."I've been scouring the world... searching in all the places my father last was before his disappearance to get any information I can about him..."_

_"Then why were you begging in the streets just moments ago ?"Gingka's companion queried._

_Gingka blushed slightly in embarassment, the scratched the back of his head a bit timidly._

_"Ummm... well... you see..."he laughed uncomfortably."It just so happens that I ran out of whatever money I had about a month back... and..."_

_"Oh, brother..."the green-haired boy sighed helplessly."How typical..."-he rolled his eyes-"Tourists..."_

_Gingka sighed and closed his eyes despairingly._

_"And now, I'm tired... I'm thirsty... I've walked so much that I can't even feel my legs... and worst of all... I'm starving!"Gingka whined, wrapping his arms around his stomach sadly."I'd give anything for something to eat...!"_

_The green-haired boy's shoulders slumped as he leaned back a tad to stare at the clouds._

_"Sorry... can't help you there..."he said plainly."I haven't eaten in close to two weeks, myself..."_

_"WHAT ?!"Gingka screeched, his eyes huge with horror at just the thought of going so long without food."ALMOST TWO WEEKS ?! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD ?! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO SO LONG WITHOUT FOOD FOR ?! ARE YOU REALY THAT BAD AT FINDING FOOD FOR YORSELF ?!"_

_Gingka's companion stiffened at Gingka's unintentional insult before glaring at him._

_"If you MUST know, I'm know exactly how to find food!"he spat back."And do you think I'm on some sort of crazy diet or something ?! Do you think I'm enjoying going for almost two weeks without eating ? Gee... if you do... you've got more to learn than I thought..."_

_Gingka cocked his head towards his left shoulder in bewilderment, not quite sure what to think of his companion's retort._

_"Umm... then why HAVEN'T you eaten in so long ?"he queried innocently._

_His companion sighed, then looked at Gingka with an expression that read 'don't ask anything more of this answer'._

_"Let's just say I have my reasons... a few PRIORITIES I need to take care of first..."the green-haired boy replied as Gingka gave a slight 'oh' under his breath._

_Instead of dropping the subject, however, Gingka tried once more._

_"But still, that's a really long time, you know ?"he stated, making his companion sigh once again at the redhead's boisterous personality."I mean... aren't you hungry ? I know that if I went that long without eating, I'd be STARVING if not DEAD... I'm ALREADY starving and it's only been about four days since I last ate!"_

_Gingka's companion muttered something under his breath before turning to Gingka with a stern expression on his face._

_"Look, Red... you talk way too much, for one..."the boy said plainly."And, for two..."-he smirked proudly-"I'm not in the lest bit hungry, to answer your question..."_

_At that moment and as if on cue, however, a low snarl broke through the quiet in protest to Gingka's companion's last declaration._

_Gingka stifled a laugh as the green-haired boy blushed a shade so crimson it was almost purple in color._

_"So you're stomach's the honest one, huh ?"Gingka smiled playfully as his companion turned away from the redhead in embarrassment, though he tried to make it seem like nonchalance._

_"A-as if!"he stammered, visibly humiliated by his stomach calling his bluff."There were a million of other things it could have been other than my stomach... how are you so sure it wasn't yours ?!"_

_Gingka had to chuckle at that one._

_"You really are too stubborn!"he laughed, then sighed."But... if it makes you feel any better, then fine, it was mine... although we both know exactly-"_

_"You said you were looking for your father..."Gingka's companion cut him short, switching the subject hastily. if it's impossible, I won't give up until I find my father! Family is family, after all, and no matter what, they stick together!"_

_Gingka's companion glanced at him a tad before sighing slightly and closing his eyes._

_"I see..."the other boy mused, lowering his head gentle breeze rustled through the tri-colored trees surrounding them._

_Despite the short return the other boy had given him, Gingka couldn't help but notice that his companion's whole demeanor had changed when Gingka had mentioned family; the other boy's self-assured personality had suddenly become weary._

_"And... what about YOUR family ?"Gingka asked the other boy, who flinched at the query uncomfortably."Where are they ?"_

_Growling under his breath slightly, the other boy ignored Gingka's question and got to his feet without saying a word._

_Gingka glanced up at him, perplexed._

_"What is it ?"he asked worriedly."Was it... something I said ?"_

_Gingka's companion didn't answer and instead began to stalk off with a small 'hmph' of aggravation._

_Gingka immediately abandoned his sitting position and half-ran, half-stumbled to catch up with the other boy._

_"Hey!"he called after him."Wait up!"_

_The other stopped in his tracks as Gingka screeched to a halt and panted hard in a seemingly-futile attempt to catch his breath._

_"Why'd you just run off like that ?!"Gingka breathed heavily, placing his hands on his knees tiredly."You're pretty confusing... you know that ?! One minute you're saving my life... then the next you're trying to pulverize me for invading 'your turf'... then you're sitting by a river talking to me... and less than a minute ago you ran away! Would you make up your mind already ?! Because I'm-!"_

_"I already told you... you talk too much!"the green-haired boy snapped at Gingka suddenly, glaring at him over his shoulder._

_Gingka jumped slightly at getting unexpectedly yelled at._

_"What... do you... mean...?"he asked feebly, afraid to even make the query._

_Gingka's less-than-friendly companion scoffed dismissively at the redhead, turning his head away from Gingka again._

_"You're pathetically naive..."the green-haired boy stated coolly as Gingka gaped at the insult in bewilderment._

_"Wha-?"he squeaked._

_"You really don't get it, do you ?"Gingka's companion scoffed._

_"Get... what ?"Gingka queried, completely confused._

_The boy turned and glared at Gingka._

_"You act like I WANT to live like some sort of street urchin!"Gingka's companion snapped at him."I didn't just wake up one day and say 'I want to be without a home' and such, you know! This wasn't the life I- ANYONE wants! But it's the life some of us get! And once they have it, they can't afford to be asking ridiculous questions like you've been and things like that! You may think you know a lot about fending for yourself... but you know absolutely nothing!"_

_Gingka sputtered defenselessly, desperately trying to think of a reply... but nothing came to mind..._

_It was as if his brain had betrayed him a that crucial moment by being completely blank._

_"Ummm... he stammered, glancing at the ground."I-"_

_"You what ?"Gingka's companion demanded, making Gingka jump slightly._

_Gingka was quiet for a moment before answering, and when he did, his voice was uncharacteristically quiet._

_"Thank you... for saving my life..."he said._

_A look of surprise crossed the other boy's face._

_Gingka was THANKING him ?_

_After he had just been yelling at him ?_

_The other boy tried to think of a reply, just as Gingka had a moment ago, but when he could think of nothing, he just sighed._

_"You're... welcome..."he answered meekly._

_Gingka glanced back at him to see the expression on his companion's face had softened._

_"I'm sorry..."the other boy frowned, completely apologetic."I shouldn't have been so angry at you. It's not like you could be used to all the terrible parts of survival so shortly after a tragedy like you had..."_

_"I'm sorry, too..."Gingka also apologized."I shouldn't have asked such stupid questions... not knowing about your life and all... I was kind of insensitive... and speaking of which... when will you tell me about your life...? You saved me, right ? So that must mean you like me as a friend! And friends tell eachother everything, right ?"_

_The other boy scowled at Gingka and put his hands on his hips._

_"Friends ?"he scoffed."Tell eachother everything ? Look, just because I saved your life doesn't mean we're FRIENDS... and it definitely doesn't mean I want to tell you everything, either. Yeesh... you really aren't to swift, are you ?"_

_"What do you mean ?"_

_The other boy placed a hand on Gingka's shoulder and smirked at him with a simple shrug._

_"You should have really interacted with others more..."he said."It would have helped a lot..."_

_Just then, Gingka's companion's smirk turned into a wince and he grit his teeth in pain... taking his right arm and cradling in gently._

_"What's the matter ?"Gingka asked worriedly, his brown eyes widening in fear._

_The other boy growled._

_"It's nothing!"he retorted gruffly, though pain tinted every word._

_Gingka moved his companion's hand away from his arm, however, to try and investigate a little bit more..._

_... and gasped in shock when he saw a large gash on the inside of the other boy's arm!_

_"You're hurt!"Gingka exclaimed in a wail, trying not to pass out at the unfamiliar sight of blood._

_His companion sniffed indigently._

_"I'm not."he insisted stubbornly, trying not to let the pain on his face show."It's just a little scratch... nothing that can't be taken care of..."_

_"But-!"_

_"Zip it, Red! It's nothing major, alright ?! Don't act like it's the end of the world!"the other boy said stubbornly, wiping away the blood from the wounds with the back of his hand._

_Gingka quivered slightly, unsure what to say, when, suddenly, they heard the galloping of horses charging through the forest_

_Gingka's heart went in his throat as his companion glanced around them frantically._

_Familiar voices, shouting, echoed through the trees and Gingka bit back a panicked screech._

_"It's the Thanátos soldiers from before!"he breathed in terror, clutching his companion's injured arm fearfully."What are we going to do ?! What are we going to do ?! WHAT. ARE. WE. GOING. TO. DO... ?!"_

_The green-haired boy pried Gingka off him with a small wince of pain before grabbing Gingka by his shoulders and staring him down sternly._

_"You need to get away from here..."he told him, before he was even sure what he was doing._

_Gingka's eyes went even wider than they were at his companion's orders and his face paled in fear._

_"But... what about YOU ?"he asked, frightened._

_The other boy bit his lower lip and looked in the direction the Thanátos seemed to be coming from before taking a deep breath and turning back to Gingka._

_"I'll... hold them off..."the green-haired boy said bravely, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt._

_Gingka stared at him in disbelief._

_"Why are you doing this ?"he asked feebly._

_The green-haired boy hesitated, glancing around them uncertainly, then sighed._

_"I'm not really too sure myself..."he said in a low voice._

_Time stood still for Gingka for a moment, then, the green-haired boy pushed him in the opposite direction of where the Thanátos were coming._

_"Now get out of here!"he ordered Gingka, who took one last look at his friend before his steps quickened to a run._

_As he raced away, Gingka could hear the shouting of the Thanátos and the trotting of their horses behind him, but he didn't dare look back for a moment to see what was happening..._

_After what seemed like forever, he looked ahead and sighed gratefully..._

_He had almost reached the exit to the forest!_

_Just before he could escape the woods, however, a strong, gray horse galloped right in front of him and blocked his path!_

_Gingka screeched to a halt and gasped in fear._

_Sitting atop the horse... was the head Thanátos soldier from before..._

_"Well... would you look at what I found..."he sneered with a malevolent smirk on his face."My little runaway friend..."_

_Gingka froze and took a step back in intimidation._

_"Ummm..."he stammered._

_"And would you look at that... it seems like your green-haired friend isn't here to save you this time..."the soldier said, pulling his sword."It's just you and me..."_

_Gingka glanced around him in fright as the horse trotted towards him a tad more._

_"Let's not make this difficult..."the Thanátos soldier said._

_Gingka shook his head fearfully._

_The Thanátos soldier raised his sword with an evil smirk._

_"Alright, then..."he sniggered."Have it your way, then...!"_

_Raising his sword, he went to lower it..._

_... when both he and Gingka were distracted by screaming to their right..._

_They turned to see the green-haired boy running towards the two of them... followed by the other Thanátos soldiers on their horses!_

_"What in the world ?"the Thanátos soldier who had been ready to strike Gingka faltered._

_He didn't get any farther._

_In another moment, the other soldiers and the horses collided into the main Thanátos soldier... just as the green-haired boy yanked Gingka to the side so he wouldn't be caught in the collision!_

_"Come on! This way!"the boy with green hair ordered, pulling Gingka by the arm out of the forest._

_Stumbling, Gingka let himself be dragged out of the forest... his heart beating faster and faster... his sight growing hazier and hazier... and his knees growing weaker and weaker, until, suddenly..._

_Darkness started to creep into the corners of his vision..._

_Staggering to stay on the path, Gingka teetered and stumbled into the green-haired boy tiredly._

_"Hey! Are you okay ?!"the other boy asked._

_Gingka didn't answer._

_Feeling his body grow weary, his knees buckled out from under him..._

_... and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious..._

*** Y * Y * Y ***

_Gingka's head was throbbing when he awoke, but it felt as if he hadn't slipped out of unconsciousness at all._

_Everyrhinf around him was half-hidden by darkness; enshrouded with the night and only slightly visible by the light of the moon overhead. _

_The world was engulfed in pitch-black darkness... nighttime..._

_Nighttime..._

_Gingka sighed._

_Just how long had he been unconscious ?_

_Why had he passed out even ?_

_Groaning, Gingka let his eyes adjust to the darkness._

_He was laying in the middle of a small forest, filled with dark green bushes and sticky dirt..._

_Dirt...?_

_Gingka jolted up in an instant; panicked at the feeling of the clay-like, black terrain against his skin and quickly brushed it off him in disgust, wrinkling his nose._

_After he had, he realized that he had been laying atop his orange cloak which someone had apparently laid out for him to rest on._

_"Didn't do a very good job of it..."Gingka thought to himself, flicking the remainder of dirt from his left arm._

_Even still... who would even take the time to lay it out for Gingka to rest on...?_

_Gingka brightened._

_The boy he'd met before!_

_He had, after all, saved his life... TWICE!_

_That had to be who it was!_

_But... if that was so... than... where was the other boy ?_

_"Umm... hello ?"Gingka called uncertainly._

_The only answer he received was the hooting of an owl and the song of crickets, unfamiliar sounds that made Gingka's skin crawl in fear..._

_Warily, he took a few steps away from where he was in question, but stopped in his tracks when he heard something other than the hooting of owls and chirping of crickets..._

_The sound of voices..._

_Gingka jumped slightly, petrified at the thought that it might be The Thanátos, but calmed down a bit at hearing none of the voices sounded familiar._

_Cautiously, with his breath catching in his throat, Gingka moved forward towards the voices; pushing through rough thickets filled with questionable berries and branches of trees that seemed to refuse to bend._

_Blinking leaves that fell into his eyes and brushing through webs, Gingka tentatively wove his way towards the voices with wary curiosity until, finally, he stopped._

_Ahead of him was a wide expanse of forest, only speckled with a few, towering trees and a couple stray bushes._

_The silvery milk of the moon above bathed the scene from above, basking it in a hypnotic, light-blue hue as a crackling fire flickered ominous shadows along the forest floor._

_Holding his breath in equal parts amazement and fear, Gingka peered closer to see that the voices he had heard had come from two figures huddled on either side of the blazing fire; sitting on logs as they chatted with one another._

_Gingka squinted to try and see the figures more clearly._

_Were they bandits who had stopped on their travels following a heist ?_

_Perhaps Tymvo̱rýcho̱n, who were resting before heading to rob the graves in the desert Gingka had been traveling through not so very long ago ?_

_Or maybe they were more Thanátos... sent to find Gingka and his missing companion!_

_In any event, Gingka couldn't see anything from where he was..._

_He would have to get closer if he wanted to see anything about the two mysterious figures..._

_Did he dare ?_

_Before Gingka himself could really say, he found himself creeping significantly closer to the campfire scene before finally pausing behind a large tree a few feet away from where they figures were._

_Now that he was closer, Gingka could see that the figures were two boys, one with short, white hair and the other with hair that looked both dark and orange-like, though it was hard to tell if the orange was just from the firelight or not._

_The boys were about Gingka's age, and beside the one with dark hair was the satchel Gingka's companion had had before... meaning they must have known the other boy, too..._

_The redhead froze slightly, wondering just what had happened to his green-haired friend before the two started talking again._

_"Did you find anything to eat ?"the white-haired boy asked the other roughly._

_"I found some nuts and berries, that's all."the other answered, sitting on the log across from the white-haired boy."Did you fill the canteens ?"_

_"What's it to you if I did or didn't ?"_

_"It's your responsibility to, that's what."_

_"Ah, shut your kisser, Nile... My responsibility. Pfft. Like I owe you or Kyoya anything. If anything, you two owe ME..."_

_'Nile', the dark-haired boy, waved his hand dismissively at the white-haired boy before setting the pouch he was holding at his side on the ground._

_"In any event, we at least won't go to bed hungry tonight..."Nile stated._

_The other boy scoffed._

_"Was that supposed to be a joke ?"he snickered."Like nuts and berries could actually be considered a meal." _

_Nile ignored the white-haired boy and shifted slightly._

_"I'm not picky..."he shrugged._

_Then, a slight smile played on Nile's lips before he turned in the direction of Gingka's hiding spot._

_"And I'm sure the new boy's not, either... are you, kid ?"he said knowingly._

_Gingka stiffened in terror._

_They knew he was there!_

_"Yeah, you heard us!"the white-haired boy called."Why don't you step out from behind that tree so we can see what you look like, you little trespasser!"_

_Gingka whimpered slightly and clutched the trunk of the tree in fright when he heard Nile laugh._

_"It's alright..."Nile reassured Gingka."Your welcome to come and join us, if you'd like. We won't bite..."_

_"I made no promises..."the other smirked mischievously._

_"Shush, Ryuga!"Nile said to the other boy, 'Ryuga'._

_Sighing slightly, he turned to Gingka, who was now peeking at them cautiously from behind the tree where he was hiding._

_"If you're looking for the guy that saved you, he isn't here..."Nile said knowingly as Gingka shuffled forward a few steps."But... we know him..."_

_Gingka relaxed slightly._

_These boys knew his companion... and seemed friendly... or, at least, Nile did..._

_"You... know him ?"Gingka queried._

_Nile and Ryuga nodded and Gingka tool a step forward._

_"You... wouldn't happen... to know where he is... would you...?"Gingka inquired, trying to sound braver than he felt._

_Seeing the fearful look on Gingka's face, the other boy, Ryuga, snickered at General Ryo's son._

_"Why so spooked, kid ?"he snickered in amusement."Haven't you ever been in the company of two guys like us... huddled around a creepy, ominous fireside setting ?"_

_As Gingka stammered to answer, Nile took hold of the conversation once more._

_"Your friend's resting at the moment,"he explained to Gingka, switching the subject."He took a hit to the head was pretty bad from those Thanátos soldiers he said you guys fought before. He managed to stay conscious until he made it here and made sure you were alright, though. Then, he passed out about a second later. He's been unconscious for about three hours now..."_

_"oh..."Gingka murmured guiltily, eyes downcast._

_Nile saw the remorse on Gingka's face and pat the log, signaling for him to sit next to him._

_"You can come talk with us until he wakes up, if you'd like..."he said to Gingka, who made his way cautiously towards where Nile was._

_Gingka sat beside Nile and blinked slightly as he got a good look at him for the first time._

_Nile was maybe about Gingka's age... possibly a year older, and had eyes the same color of the boy who had saved Gingka's life's hair, a rich, jade green. Part of Nile's hair was black, but his bangs, brushed slightly over his right eye, were orange. The color of his bangs matched two, asymetrical markings under either eye... probably criminal markings, Gingka suspected. Nile was dressed in a gold-colored tunic that came just above his knees and over his green breeches and bandages were wrapped around his hands and wrists. A yellow scarf around his neck completed his attire, along with the small smile on his face._

_"There's nothing to be frightened by..."Nile spoke suddenly, startling Gingka."The Thanátos don't patrol this far into the forest... and we won't hurt you..."_

_"Well, that is... as long as you cooperate and do what we say..."Ryuga snickered, tossing his head back with a hearty laugh._

_Gingka went as white as the moon while Nile shook his head, exasperated._

_"I can assure you, he's only teasing..."Nile sighed._

_Then, quirking his lips into a welcoming grin, he held out his hand for Gingka to shake, which the redhead did as soon as Nile introduced himself._

_"I'm Nile Ydáto̱n..."he said before casting a glance in Ryuga's direction."And that's Ryuga. You might have noticed this already, but he's lacking a bit in the 'polite category'..."_

_Gingka looked at Ryuga with a wistful glance._

_Ryuga had short, white hair, but now that Gingka could see him better, he noticed that a jagged steel of red was on the left side of it. Ryuga wore a sleeveless, black jousting outfit that consisted of a black shirt and pants and a white cloak was draped over his shoulders and bound around his neck with a gold-colored clasp. His eyes were also gold and looked even more so as the fire flickered and reflected in them._

_There was something, though... something... that made Gingka's heart wrench and sent uncertainty traveling through his veins..._

_Something..._

_"What's the matter kid ?"Ryuga snickered at Gingka suddenly, prompting the redhead to flinch in surprise at being stolen from his thoughts."You look like you've seen a ghost..."_

_"You would, too, if you just got chased by every guard in Aparchés..."Nile pointed out._

_"I HAVE been chased by every guard in Aparchés... and I brushed myself off and got right back to grabbing what I needed to survive..."_

_Gingka looked back and forth between the two boys as they continued, unsure if they were arguing or joking with one another._

_"Well, then at least TRY to be a little more understanding, would you ?"Nile said._

_"I am being understanding..."Ryuga insisted._

_"No, you're scaring him..."_

_"Hey, you're right... he DOES look more scared than when he first sat down here with us... wonder why..."_

_"Probably because your face is scarier than getting chased by the guards, Ryuga..."_

_"Nile, I'm warning you, unless you want to go to bed tonight and not wake up tomorrow, I'd put a cork in that chomper of yours..."_

_"And if you like your back unbroken I suggest you stop threatening me..."_

_Gingka's eyes grew huge with fright at the somewhat foreboding banter between Ryuga and Nile and he whimpered warily._

_"Y-you're really going to do kill Nile, Ryuga ?"Gigka stammered fearfully."And Nile... you would... break Ryuga's back ?"_

_Nile raised his eyebrows, surprised, and Ryuga laughed so hard that he almost fell off the log he was sitting on._

_"Am I...? Was he...? No!"Nile chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his head."We're just joking with eachother... I would never really hurt Ryuga!"_

_"Yeah!"Ryuga chortled."And I can't kill Nile because I've known him for so long that it's impossible for me to sneak up on him... even in his sleep!"_

_Gingka sighed in relief, but stiffened once again when Ryuga pulled out a small knife and pressed it against Gingka's chest slightly._

_"Then again, kid, I don't know YOU very well... and viva versa..."Ryuga smirked."I could sneak up on YOU very easily... ESPECIALLY in your SLEEP..."_

_Gingka squeaked in terror and dove behind Nile for protection against Ryuga, shuddering with fear._

_Groaning, Nile turned to Ryuga with a scowl._

_"RYUGA!"he scolded the boy._

_Ryuga wiped a tear away from his left eye as he continued to laugh, trying to catch his breath._

_"Alright, alright, Nile... I was only joking with him..."he chuckled, then waved Gingka to come out from behind Nile."And you, kid, don't worry... I wouldn't really try to sneak up on you... unless I was going to play a prank on you..."_

_"Which he tends to prank Kyoya and I a lot..."Nile sighed, exasperated._

_Gingka blinked in perplexion as he reclaimed his seat beside Nile._

_"Kyoya ?"he queried."Who's that ?"_

_Ryuga pulled out two canteens from his satchel, then tossed one to Nile and kept one for himself._

_"Kyoya's the kid who saved your skin from the guards before."he explained, unscrewing the canteen top."Without him, you'd have been dead..."_

_Gingka gave a short 'hmmm' before glancing at the ground._

_"So that's Kyoya..."he mused quietly._

_"Yup..."Ryuga replied, taking a sip of water as Gingka glanced at him enviously, licking his parched lips._

_One glare from Ryuga and Gingka turned his head away from him and the water canteen and to Nile, who was poking a stick at the fire._

_"Kyoya said you passed out when you were both escaping from the Thanátos..."Nile explained."He thinks it was from a combination of fear, exhaustion, and hunger. You're fortunate that Kyoya was there to help you out, otherwise, you'd probably be sitting in a dungeon right now..."_

_"Crying like a little kitty..."Ryuga added with a sneer._

_"Three times..."Nile said."That's how many times Kyoya said he got you out of trouble today..."-a small smile played on his face-"You owe him quite a bit..."_

_Gingka smiled at the memory of the green-haired boy fighting off the Thanátos soldiers the first time Gingka had gotten into trouble with them..._

_Then, the second time, where he had stayed behind to 'fight' the Thanátos soldiers in the forest..._

_And lastly, when he had saved Gingka from the main Thanátos guard and had taken Gingka to safety when the redhead had fainted..._

_Kyoya..._

_He was an interesting guy, that was for sure..._

_"So... how do you two know Kyoya ?"Gingka asked curiously."Did he save YOUR lives, too ?"_

_Ryuga spit out his water at Gingka's question and turned to the redhead sharply._

_"HIM ?! Save US ?!"Ryuga choked, the way he said it making it sound as if Gingka had uttered something forbidden."AS IF! That loser wouldn't be able to save HIMSELF from SNEEZING!"_

_Gingka cocked his head slightly and blinked in confusion once again._

_"Loser ?"he repeated Ryuga's insult."But... I thought you three were friends..."_

_Ryuga grunted noncommittally at Gingka's statement._

_"Friends..."he scoffed demeaningly."What a joke..."_

_Gingka stammered slightly._

_"But... I... thought..."he faltered._

_Nile put a hand on Gingka's shoulder._

_"What Ryuga means is that he, Kyoya, and I just look out for eachother..."Nile explained."We're not here to make long-term friendships that stand the test of time. We're just a bunch of kids doing what we have to for survival..."_

_Gingka nodded in understanding._

_"I get it!"he exclaimed."So Kyoya's like your leader or something, right ?"_

_"WHAT ?!"Ryuga screeched, almost falling of the log he was sitting on again, this time from shock."WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SAY THAT ?!"_

_Gingka backer away slightly._

_"I just thought that..."_

_"Ryuga's the one in charge..."Nile sighed, interrupting the two before Ryuga could yell at Gingka anymore."Kyoya and I... we're kind of the 'seconds-in-command'..."_

_Gingka stole a sidelong glance at Ryuga, who had his arms crossed over his chest and looked miffed at Gingka's misconception._

_"So... YOU'RE the leader...?"Gingka queried._

_Ryuga sniffed proudly._

_"Don't look so surprised, kid..."he responded in a 'wasn't-it-obvious ?' manner."Nile and Kyoya just aren't the 'leader' types. In fact, everything THEY know I taught them!"_

_"You... did ?"Gingka asked as Ryuga nodded supremely."But... how ?"_

_Ryuga smirked cockily, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Because I've know Nile and Kyoya since I was four,"Ryuga stated plainly."They were only three. We were all hostages of The Thanátos Army. We made quite a team in captivity... but only after I taught them the basics..."_

_Ginkgo raised his eyebrows curiously._

_"The basics ?"he queried._

_Ryuga nodded and gave a short 'mhmmm' before continuing._

_"You know... how to be tough... how to steal... how to survive..."he replied._

_Gingka looked at Ryuga with wide eyes._

_"Steal ?!"he screeched, shocked._

_From what he had always been taught, stealing was a sin... it was wrong..._

_Yet Ryuga was speaking about it as if it was the most indifferent thing in the world... and the nonchalant expression on his face only added to Gingka's presumption._

_"Yeah. Steal."Ryuga said simply."What about it ?"_

_Gingka gulped meekly, shrinking back a little before replying._

_"Isn't stealing... bad ?"he squeaked smally._

_Ryuga sneered at Gingka's query._

_"Look at it this way, kid..."he began roughly."When you're life's hanging in the balance and the only things you're receiving from your captors are beatings... you can't be picky about what you do to stay alive."_

_Gingka grew quiet._

_He still knew that stealing wasn't right... but when it came to survival... things became trickier..._

_"Ryuga's sort of always been like our leader..."Nile explained to Gingka."It's thanks to him we're all alive..."_

_"And that we escaped captivity in the first place..."Ryuga added proudly, puffing out his chest arrogantly._

_Gingka leaned towards Ryuga a bit with amazed eyes._

_"You helped Nile and Kyoya escape from The Thanátos ?"Gingka breathed in admiration as the white-haired boy nodded cockily._

_"Yep. Fought off the guards that followed us, too."he said with a smirk."And I've been in charge of Nile and Kyoya ever since... keeping them living and out of the dungeons!"_

_Gingka was awestruck._

_"Wow..."he marveled._

_Ryuga sniffed with pride._

_"Oh, it's nothing, REALLY..."he said, but the tone of his voice practically begged Gingka for more compliments."It's not hard if you have a supreme intellect and superior skills in fighting. Anyone else could so the same thing, I'm SURE..."_

_"I don't know if I could!"Gingka declared._

_Nile rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation._

_"Don't fuel his ego anymore, Gingka..."he sighed."It's big enough as it is already..."_

_"Why SHOULDN'T he boast my amazingness ?"Ryuga chuckled, running his right hand through his hair dramatically."I mean, I am wonderful... aren't I not ?"_

_Nile waved his hand at Ryuga in a 'give-me-a-break' type of manner before turning to Gingka._

_"Before Ryuga starts screaming from mountains how 'wonderful' he is..."he began, a small smile showing his hidden amusement at his friend's bragging."You're the one who should be telling us about yourself. About your story..."_

_"My... story ?"Gingka asked slightly, unsure what Nile wanted to tell him and Ryuga, exactly._

_Ryuga stopped boasting for a moment before clarifying what Nile meant to Gingka._

_"You know... your life story... so far..."Ryuga answered with a cocky shrug before smirking mischievously at him."We want you to tell us what happened from the time you were born to this moment. In other words, tell us every evil, maniacal, disgusting little detail... and then some..."_

_Gingka hesitated for a second, not quite sure if he should tell total strangers his life story..._

_But then again, he had with Kyoya... and Nile and Ryuga seemed trustworthy, as well..._

_"Alright..."Gingka agreed as Ryuga clapped his hands eagerly and Nile gave him his full attention."Here goes nothing..."_

_Gingka recounted his account of his life... from his mother's disspearance, to his father's over-protectiveness, to how Gingka had set on his journey after his General Ryo had been reported MIA... everything he had told Kyoya except that the village he was raised in was where The Thanátos Army had first been formed._

_As much as he liked his new friends, he didn't want to tell them of his place of birth and have them suspicious that he might have been a spy or an inevitable traitor._

_He may have not known them too well, but he already knew that they weren't very fond of The Thanátos Army, weren't the most trusting of people, and wouldn't tolerate even POSSIBLE traitors because they themselves were undeniably loyal._

_Upon finishing his tale, Ryuga smirked and Nile sighed._

_"That's some journey..."Nile said._

_"So, you're a rich kid..."Ryuga started, taking a sip of water from his canteen._

_Gingka frowned and lowered his eyes._

_"I WAS a rich kid..."he muttered."When my father disappeared, The Thanátos Army broke into our home and stole everything... There was nothing left. They almost killed me, too. I was only able to get out alive thanks to secret, underground passages beneath our home..."_

_A frown tore at the corners of Nile's mouth and he glanced away from Gingka, closing his eyes tightly._

_"We've all... lost something precious to us at the hands of The Thanátos..."he said, a pained expression spreading over his face."I lost... my family to them... six years ago..."-his hands clenched into tight fists-"My family... were the gravekeepers of royalty back in my home country, Aígyptos. We protected it from grave-robbers and common thieves. My parents, my sisters and brothers, my aunts, uncles, cousins, and myself. We weren't rich and we were hardly ever allowed outside of the tombs, but... we were happy... until that one day..."_

_"That... day ?"Gingka questioned._

_Nile breathed in deeply._

_"That day... The Thanátos broke into the tombs... to rob the riches... and when my family went to defend the tombs..."Nile's voice trailed off and both Gingka and Ryuga glanced at the forest floor sadly, aware of what had happened."The Thanátos took me hostage... worlds away from everything that I had ever known... Because of Ryuga, I escaped from their clutches, but... I can never forgive The Thanátos for what they did!"_

_Nile's shoulders began shaking with emotion and Gingka's lower lip quivered, his own eyes becoming moist._

_"Nile..."he said quietly._

_Nile breathed in deeply and sat up straightly, blinking the tears in his eyes away._

_"The Thanátos are like ravenous jackals..."Nile said in barely a whisper, handing his water canteen to Gingka weakly."They devour everything they can... never stopping... never resting. They take what can never be replaced. For you and I, it was our families..."_

_Gingka nodded meekly, then glanced at Ryuga._

_"And for Ryuga..."he faltered._

_Ryuga's grip tightened around his own canteen at Gingka's mention of him and he lowered it slightly, his eyes finding the ground._

_"They also... took something from me I can never get back..."Ryuga said quietly._

_"Your family ?"Gingka supplied feebly._

_Ryuga locked his eyes with Gingka's and scowled, swirling the water in his canteen._

_"My freedom..."he said, greedily raising the canteen to his mouth it to his lips and draining every last drop in mere seconds._

_Gingka stared at Ryuga in bewilderment, but didn't question what he had meant by 'freedom'._

_Something in Ryuga's voice seemed to be warning him not to, and Gingka didn't want to find out what would happen if he did._

_Silence filled the air for a moment before Nile cut it short... his voice filled with false ease and security._

_"Of all the places for you to saunter into... it had to be this one..."he sighed._

_Gingka turned his head away from the both Ryuga and Nile with a small frown._

_"I didn't exactly 'saunter'..."Gingka muttered."More like I STUMBLED into town, practically got myself killed, and then got told off by Mr. Too-daring-for-his-own-good-green-haired-kid..."_

_"You mean Kyoya ?"Nile asked as Gingka nodded slightly in reply._

_Nile himself sighed before glancing down at the ground slightly._

_"I see..."he said."But don't you think you're being a little harsh ? I mean, he DID help you get out of trouble with the Thanátos soldiers, didn't he ?"_

_"Yeah, but..."Gingka faltered."I did almost get killed, too..."_

_Ryuga slapped Gingka's back hard, trying almost a tad too hard to make up for his depressing antics only minutes before._

_"Well, what more do you want, kid ?!"he snickered with a smirk."The important thing is that you DIDN'T get killed! Kyoya saved your life when he could have left you for dead... or to be carried off to the dungeons. Count yourself fortunate that Kyoya's has a heart. A big, ridiculously sappy one that I think is really intolerable, at that..."_

_"That's for sure..."Nile agreed, taking a zip of water from his canteen."Well, at least the part about 'the big heart'. The rest was 'Ryuga-fied'. But, Kyoya is nicer than he seems. And Kyoya's got quite the soft spots for orphans, especially..."_

_Gingka's eyes widened slightly._

_"Really ? Why ?"he queried, raising his eyebrows._

_Ryuga and Nile looked at one another slightly, wondering if they should explain Kyoya's past to someone they barely knew, then frowned a bit._

_"Let's just say that Kyoya... has a bit of a history himself..."Ryuga said with a small sigh uncharacteristic of his cocky personality._

_"What... kind of history ?"Gingka asked, blinking in curiosity._

_Nile smiled sadly and placed a hand on Gingka's shoulder._

_"It's not our place to tell you..."he replied."Only Kyoya's. In time, you'll understand why..."_

_Although he wasn't really satisfied by the answer, Gingka had to make due with what he had because at that moment as they noticed a familiar, disheveled head of jade green hair._

_"Finally awake... KY-KY ?"Ryuga asked in a teasing tone of voice, his golden eyes sparkling in mischief as Kyoya made his way over towards them._

_Kyoya rubbed his head groggily and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before saying anything._

_"Kyoya... not 'Ky-Ky'... I told you not to call me that..."he corrected Ryuga wearily as the white-haired boy sniggered._

_"Aww... don't you like your nickname ?"he asked in mock innocence._

_"No."Kyoya answered emotionlessly, stumbling towards them a bit more; his vision hazy and knees trembling._

_"How long was I out for ?"he inquired, still feeling dizzy from the said hits he had received from the Thanátos soldiers._

_Nile got to his feet and helped steady his shaky friend, assisting him to sit down on the log with the rest of them._

_"A few hours..."Nile answered."We gathered some nuts and berries while you were unconscious..."_

_"No thanks to YOU..."Ryuga sniggered playfully at Kyoya."Lazybones..."_

_Kyoya rolled his eyes at his friend's teasing as he tried to get comfortable on the log._

_"You could have just woken me up..."he said calmly."I'm not fatally wounded, you know..."_

_Even as he spoke, however, Kyoya's chest heaved in tense, strained breaths and a thin sheet of sweat clung to his brow._

_Kyoya was hurt more than he was willing to let on, and though Gingka almost pointed it out, he stopped himself just in time._

_He didn't know Kyoya very well yet, but the boy HAD saved his life... meaning he must have been on Kyoya's 'good list' SOMEWHAT, right ?_

_And from what he had surmised thus far, Kyoya didn't exactly seem like the type of guy you'd want to get on his 'bad list' with._

_"We thought you needed to sleep..."Nile shrugged."After all, according to what your friend said, it sounded like you could us the slumber..."_

_"This guy ?"Kyoya queried, turning to Gingka."My friend ?"_

_Nile nodded and Kyoya shook his head._

_"Just because I saved his life doesn't make him my friend... and vica versa..."Kyoya said plainly._

_Gingka smiled, however, seeing the small smirk on Kyoya's face, and punched him in the arm playfully._

_"Come on!"he said, laughing."Admit it! We make a pretty good team!"_

_Gingka shrunk back in an instant, though, when Kyoya screamed slightly in pain._

_"Is it... something I...?"Gingka faltered._

_Kyoya clasped onto his injured arm, the one Gigka had just punched, and winced in anguish... his hands trembling and his pain-hazy vision barely able to provide him any sight as Gingka bit his lower lip in embarrassment._

_"Kyoya..."Gingka said meekly."I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't know that...-"_

_"That's just great..."Ryuga said sarcastically, rolling his eyes."The kid finally relaxes and ends up hurting the person that saved his life. Terrific..."_

_"That... could have gone better..."Nile agreed with a sympathetic wince._

_Kyoya doubled over in pain and growled under his breath to try not to scream before tensing suddenly as a hand reached towards him. _

_Kyoya instinctively yanked his injured arm away, but a voice spoke to him calmly when he did._

_"Here... let me take a look at it..."_

_Kyoya glanced up blearily to meet Gingka's brown eyes, which were full of concern and sympathy, as the redhead held out his hand towards Kyoya again._

_"What are you-?"_

_"That's a wound from a scythe, isn't it...?"Gingka asked, cutting Kyoya's query short._

_Kyoya thought back to his battle with the guards and nodded slightly when he realized that Gingka was right._

_"Yeah..."he agreed."That guard with the scythe... when I pinned him down, he slashed at me and the blade got my arm. But... how did you-?"_

_"My father had a wound like this once after he came back from a battle..."Gingka explained, his eyes flicking downward at the memory of General Ryo."It was already healed when he showed me the scar, but I'll never forget what it looked like. Sort of curved... like the shape of a blade. They're an uncommon wound, but very painful..."_

_"He doesn't need the whole history of wounds caused by scythes, kid..."Ryuga cut in bruskly."And neither do me and Nile. What are you trying to get at ?"_

_Gingka glanced at Nile and Ryuga, then back at the injury._

_"My father told me how to care for these kind of wounds..."he said."In fact, they're the only kind I know how to care for..."_

_"So... what, exactly...?"Ryuga asked blandly._

_Gingka looked back at Ryuga._

_"If you have some water you could spare and some cloth I can use as bandages, I could take care of the injury..."he said._

_"It's fine..."Kyoya growled under his breath, scraping his nails into his arm to divert the pain from one spot._

_Gingka shook his head._

_"It's not a small wound..."he explained."It'll only get worse if someone doesn't treat it. And you saved MY life... I want to pay you back..."_

_Kyoya glanced away and sniffed derisively. _

_"I already told you, it's just a scratch. And I also told you that I don't like Thanátos soldiers. I don't want to see them take anyone to the dungeons. Of course I saved you..."_

_Ryuga rolled his eyes.._

_"Don't listen to him, kid..."he told Gingka."He may be trying to sound all cool about it, but he likes you. Otherwise, he wouldn't be talking to you in the first place..."_

_Kyoya glared at Ryuga's comment._

_"Shut it, Ryuga..."he glowered at the white-haired boy as Ryuga snickered._

_Kyoya suddenly grit his teeth in pain as another bolt of pain shot like lightning through his body and Nile quickly tossed Gingka his water canteen._

_Gingka grabbed it and poured some onto his hands to wash them, then glanced at Nile._

_"Do you have anything I could bandage the injury with ?"he asked._

_Nile didn't hesitate and tore a part of his tunic... handing the strip of cloth to the redhead after he had._

_Gingka nodded in thanks before turning back to Kyoya._

_"You have to take off your tunic so I can see how far the wound reaches..."Gingka told Kyoya._

_Kyoya grit his teeth at Gingka's orders, but did as he was told before Gingka taking his injured arm gently into his hands._

_"I'll try not to hurt you..."Gingka said quietly._

_Kyoya didn't reply._

_He was too busy biting his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain._

_Gingka looked down at the injury and tried not to scream at the sight of the now-much bloodier wound while Ryuga glanced over his shoulder at it, also._

_"That looks bad..."he said plainly._

_Gingka bit down hard on his lower lip at the unfamiliar sight of the blood encrusted injury and breathed in shakily..._

_He wasn't used to seeing blood and most definitely not used to treating injuries._

_The color flushed from his face and his vision lapsed in weariness; his whole senses affected by the task he had, perhaps foolishly, volunteered to undertake..._

_"You don't have to do this, you know..."Kyoya's pained voice broke through the silence._

_Gingka startled and glanced at Kyoya in surprise as the other boy stared back at him understandingly... almost sympathetically... even though pain flickered in his blue eyes..._

_"If you're not fine with seeing blood and such..."Kyoya started."Then that's fine. I can treat it myself. You don't need-"_

_"No... I can do it..."Gingka said stubbornly shaking his head hard to clear his mind and get back on track."You just... just try not to move..."_

_Kyoya heaved small sigh at having to take orders, but with a nod he obeyed Gingka and tried his best not to move, even though pain shot through every nerve and cell in his body. _

_Gingka swallowed nervously and stared back at the injury for a moment before he took the cloth from beside him and spilled some water from Nile's canteen upon the wound._

_Then, as gently as he could, he began to dab at the wound... trying to ignore the ugly, yellow-gray bruised tint around the injury as well as the inflamed ridges where the scar was._

_Though his mind felt foggy and he could barely breathe, Gingka still persisted; wiping away both the dried blood and the newer blood before applying cooling water the the injury to soothe it._

_Kyoya let Gingka do so silently, not counting the small hiss of pain that had managed to tear itself from his lips, until, after what seemed like forever, Gingka gently wrapped the cloth around Kyoya's wounded arm._

_Right when Gingka was almost finished bandaging the wound, Kyoya suddenly laughed slightly._

_"Is something wrong ?"Gingka asked, looking up at his friend worriedly._

_Kyoya glanced at Gingka._

_"It's nothing, just... you're something else, Red..."Kyoya said with a small shake of his head._

_Gingka glanced at him inquisitively as Kyoya kept talking._

_"I mean, I threatened you, yelled at you, and let you to get clunked over the head by guards,, yet here you are bandaging a minor scrape of mine like we're the best of friends..."_

_Gingka shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

_"You saved my life..."he answered loyally."And even if you DIDN'T, I would still help you. That's what friends do..."_

_At Gingka's words, Ryuga burst into a fit of laugher and Nile stifled a small chuckle which prompted Gingka to look at them both with bewilderment._

_"What is it ?"he asked innocently, almost too innocently for the moment._

_Nile glanced away from Gingka as he replied._

_"It's just that... well..."he started."Kyoya is probably one of the last people who you'd use in the same sentence with the word 'friends'..."_

_Ryuga ceased laughing just a bit and his lips quirked into a small grin._

_"Plus, and don't take this the wrong way or anything, but it's just that you're YOU..."he chuckled, slapping his knees."Kid, I've seen a lot of people in my life, but you take the cake. You're a wide-eyed, completely unadultered, far-too-sweet little brat, is what you are..."_

_"A brat ?"Gingka queried."But... you just said I was sweet..."_

_"Yeah. Your sweetness makes you a brat. Very aggravating to me."Ryuga clarified."All this 'friendship' gunk..."-he wrinkled his nose-"Ick..."_

_Nile waved his hand at Ryuga dismissively and sighed._

_"Put it this way..."he began, turning to Gingka."The three of us lost our innocence and ideals a long time ago. We don't hope for the impossible anymore... and making friends isn't something we're out to gain... so your... innocence, I suppose, in a way is... completely different to how we're used to living..."_

_"Exactly..."Ryuga agreed."That... and you're sappy..."-he smirked evilly-"It almost makes me want to strangle you..."_

_Gingka practically jumped out of his seat in fear and Ryuga exploded in laughter while Kyoya and Nile just glared at the white-haired boy listlessly._

_"Don't listen to a word he says..."Nile told Gingka flatly."Ryuga makes idle threats at times, but their rarely ever more than stupid jokes..."_

_Gingka gulped uncertainly and shrank back._

_"Just... jokes...?"_

_"Yeah..."Ryuga admitted, slapping Gingka heartily and the back."Most of the time, at least. I don't tend to hurt people I like... even a little bit. And you're not so bad, kid..."_

_"Plus, Ryuga couldn't strangle you if he tried..."Kyoya scoffed."He's no physical wonder... if you haven't already noticed..."_

_"Mind your tongue, Kyoya..."Ryuga said warningly, yet still playful enough to not be frightened by._

_Kyoya fumbled absentmindedly at the bandages around his arm and shrugged as Gingka turned back to finishing bandaging it._

_"But it's true..."he said calmly._

_"Apparently I was strong enough to bring you, Nile, and myself from the chains of captivity..."Ryuga reminded him, referring to how he had helped his friend's escape._

_Kyoya muttered something inaudible under his breath in answer to Ryuga as Gingka finished bandaging Kyoya's wound... tying a taut knot when it was completed._

_"There you go..."Gingka smiled at his friend._

_"Umm... thanks..."Kyoya muttered, rubbing the bandaged wound slightly._

_He turned away from Gingka and the others for a moment to grab his tunic he had placed beside him when, suddenly, he tensed a the feeling of something touching his back._

_He arched his back in a stiff motion as Gingka spoke, his voice almost a whisper._

_"Where did all these scars come from ?"Gingka asked, running his fingers along the various scars carved into Kyoya's back._

_Nile and Ryuga lowered their heads with sighs and Kyoya closed his eyes._

_"They're nothing..."he said gruffly as Gingka lowered his hand and frowned as he took one last glance at Kyoya's scar-laden back before his friend put his tunic back on._

_"Where... did you get them all...?"Gingka queried quietly, his eyes fixed on the ground."All those scars... how did you-"_

_"It's none of your business..."Kyoya answered shortly as he cast a sidelong glance in Gingka's direction._

_Gingka raised his head and flinched in fear at the coldness in Kyoya's voice... and the green-haired boy, realizing he had snapped a little too easily at the redhead, softened visibly with a comforting smile._

_"Hey... try not to look so scared..."he said with a sigh."I'm not angry enough with you to be looking like you just got attacked by a dozen Thanátos..."_

_Gingka growled under his breath slightly and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"I'm not scared..."Gingka muttered stubbornly, scoffing proudly."Fear isn't in my vocabulary!"_

_At that moment, however, a deep growl echoed through the darkening forest and Gingka jumped in fright... a terrified shriek tearing from his lips._

_"Wha-what was that ?"he stammered fearfully._

_Another growl, only louder, answered the redhead's query and Gingka leapt off the log and onto his feet in fright, glancing around the forest nervously._

_"It's probably a wild animal...!"he screamed."Or an angry Thanátos soldier...! Or... or...!"_

_Another growl sounded through the forest and Gingka shrieked in terror again..._

_... until he realized that the growl had been accompanied by a gurgling feeling in his abdomen._

_"Huh ?"he pondered aloud, looking down at his stomach in perplexion..._

_... Just as it snarled loudly and furiously enough to shake his whole body._

_Blushing deeply, Gingka clamped his hands over his stomach in an instant... glancing down at the forest floor in complete embarrassment._

_Ryuga quietness an amused eyebrow._

_"That growling was... your stomach...?"he asked with a demeaning scoff._

_Gingka laughed nervously in humiliation before stuttering to find an answer._

_"I... I... just remembered..."the redhead stammered, blushing even more as he desperately tried to explain."Well... you see... it's just that I... that... I... haven't eaten in a while... so... umm... and... I... I'm... ummm..."_

_Before Gingka could finish explaining himself, his stomach growled threateningly, demanding to be fed._

_Sighing, Gingka dropped to his knees._

_"I'm really hungry..."he whined, hanging his head in despair."That's why I got in trouble with the Thanátos to begin with. If I hadn't been so hungry that I had to beg for money, they would have never tried to arrest me..."-he sighed, defeated-"I just wish I had something to eat... ANYTHING..."_

_Nile smiled slightly._

_"Just a second..."he said._

_He grabbed a small pouch from beside held it out towards Kyoya._

_"Here..."he offered him."After everything that happened today, you and Gingka should eat..."_

_"And of course, that means WE won't have anything if you accept Nile's GENOROUS offer..."Ryuga added sarcastically._

_Kyoya scoffed at Ryuga's taunting, clearly already used to it, before handing the pouch to Ryuga with a small roll of his eyes._

_"We weren't planning on eating it ALL, you know..."he smirked."Go ahead and divvy it up... And, Ryuga... this time... try NOT to keep the lion's share all for yourself..."_

_Ryuga pointed at Kyoya and smiled mischievously._

_"No promises..."he chuckled._

_Kyoya laughed slightly, as did Nile, and even Gingka couldn't help but smile at their exchange._

_Even though he hardly knew any of them that well, he already liked them a lot... and felt as if he, too, was part of their little 'brotherly' group._

_"Alright... 'show of hands..."Ryuga ordered as everyone obediently cupped their hands together and held them out towards Ryuga expactantly._

_Ryuga reached into the pouch and divided the rations evenly; handing about less than a half-a-handful of berries and nuts to Kyoya, Nile, and Gingka._

_Despite the meal's measly proportions, the four of them gave a 'thank you' to The Heavens before turning back to their food. _

_Gingka's stomach growled immediately at the sight of it and the boy began shoveling the small rations into his mouth ravenously and noisily as Kyoya and Nile shared a small glance with one another and Ryuga smirked in amusement._

_"Normally, if we knew we were having company, we would have cooked for you, but..."Ryuga teased._

_"Is this all we have to eat ?"Gingka queried suddenly, his mouth stained red and blue with berries._

_Nile frowned and glanced away uncomfortably._

_"Ummm... well..."he hesitated._

_Kyoya shot a glare at the redhead._

_"Be happy you have something to eat..."he said gruffly to Gingka."You know how many orphans that don't have anything to eat and would give most anything for what we have ? I once went for almost a month without a single scrap if food..."_

_Gingka paled._

_"A-a month...?"he gulped._

_"Yep..."Kyoya answered nonchalantly, seeming completely unfazed by the fact."Wasn't anything I could do about it, either. The Thanátos don't exactly encourage feeding their hostages, you know ? And it was before I met Ryuga. I didn't know how to fight in order to live yet. I would have paid any price for nuts and berries back then..."_

_Gingka hung his head apologetically and wrung his hands._

_"I'm sorry..."he said quietly._

_Kyoya glanced at the redhead and sighed, the expression on his face softening a tad._

_He was hardly used to Gingka's innocence, and kept forgetting that the boy was far more sheltered than he, Nile, and Ryuga were._

_He also forgot not to be so hard on the newcomer._

_"Meh... don't mention it..."Kyoya sighed."It's really no big deal. Just... enjoy your... dinner..."_

_Ryuga chuckled before rolling his eyes and exclaimed sarcastically._

_"Oh, suuuuuuuure... your DINNER..."the white-haired boy joked sarcastically."Yes... because tonight... we feast!"_

_Kyoya and Nile chuckled weakly and Gingka smiled warily at Ryuga's sense of humor. _

_They were well-aware that the measly portion of food hardly qualified as a 'feast'... not even close... but being reminded of such didn't help things, either..._

_After the three had finished eating, Nile and Ryuga arranged a brightly-colored sort of tapestries on the forest floor for them to sleep on._

_Kyoya tried to wrestle against the injury on his right arm to help Nile and Ryuga for a few minutes, but after a while, Ryuga ungallantly made it clear to Kyoya that he was doing more harm than good and the green-haired boy reluctantly abandoned trying to assist them._

_"Alright, time to sleep..."Ryuga announced after a few minutes._

_Gingka's eyes widened._

_"On the forest floor ?"he asked._

_"Unless you want to sleep on the logs or in the trees..."Ryuga responded irritatedly._

_Gingka didn't say anything for a moment a Nile smiled reassuringly at the redhead._

_"Don't worry..."he said comfortingly."It's actually more comfortable than you think. Back where I used to live in Aígyptos, my family and I only had the stone floor to sleep on... and once a hammock, but my brother always stole it from me..."_

_"The floor ?"Gingka breathed in awe as he sat down on the embroidery upon the ground._

_Nile nodded._

_"Compared to that, the forest floor's a real treat..."he answered the newcomer._

_As everyone settled in, Gingka looked up at the stars overhead and sighed; crossing his arms behind his head and laying back on them with a faraway look in his eyes._

_"It's beautiful..."he said._

_His companion's glanced at the sky, also, and nodded slightly in agreement._

_"You know..."Ryuga began superiorly."Those stars are all parts of these pictures in the sky called-"_

_"Constellations..."Gingka cut him off._

_Ryuga sat up slightly and looked at Gingka with a stunned smirk._

_"Alright, kid..."he began."When you'd become an expert on space ?"_

_Gingka shrugged slightly, smiling proudly._

_"I didn't have a lot of time to spend with my dad when he was away fighting, but sometimes he'd come home at night and I'd still be awake... so we'd looks at the stars together..."he replied, pointing to a certain one."My dad said everyone has a constellation that represents their personality... and that one's mine... Pegasus..."_

_"Pegasus ?"Nile queried._

_Gingka nodded._

_"Because I'm so free-spirited, stubborn, and I hate to lose at... anything..."he explained."And my dad..."-he pointed to a smaller constellation-"Said he was like the Phoenix... always managing to rise from the ashes no matter what happened..."_

_"I'd want my constellation to be one of a bird..."Nile stated."A bird flying freely in the sky... not restrained by anything or-"_

_"Boring! Who'd want to be a weak, little bird ?"Ryuga scoffed, glancing at the stars again."I'd like to be something powerful... something that everyone's intimidated by... something... cool..."_

_Gingka laughed with Nile as Kyoya stared at the constellations wonderingly._

_"I wonder... if there are any up there... for me..."he said quietly._

_The others glanced at him slightly, then Gingka grinned and looked at the sky again._

_"Well... you're pretty proud... and stubborn, too..."Gingka mused aloud."Not to mention you don't know when to give up..."_

_"Ever..."Ryuga sniggered teasingly."You act like you're the most important person in the world... even though you're just a street kid..."_

_"But you watch out for people, too..."Gingka added."Or, at least you did for me..."_

_Nile grinned as he laid back and watched the few clouds in the night sky roll over the constellations gently._

_"Kyoya acts like a lion..."he chuckled._

_Gingka brightened and nodded._

_"Yeah... he does!"he exclaimed in agreement._

_Then, Gingke pointed at a cluster of stars directly above their heads with a triumphant smile on his face._

_"There's your constellation, Kyoya!"he announced proudly."Leo... the lion!"_

_"Leone ?"Kyoya queried._

_"LEO..."Gingka corrected him._

_Kyoya only shrugged before taking one last glance at 'his' constellation and closing his eyes with a small smirk._

_"I like the sound of 'Leone' better..."he said simply._

_Gingka looked at his friend with a smile as he lay down on his tapestry with a slight yawn._

_"Yeah... I think you're right..."he murmured tiredly._

_Ryuga stifled a yawn of his own before waving his left hand with complete lack of coordination at the others._

_"Welp... nighty-night..."he said, snuggling into his tapestry."Pleasant nightmares, 'Desert-Boy' (Nile), 'New Kid' (Gingka)..."-he gazed at Kyoya with a playful expression on his face-"'KY-KY' (Kyoya)..."_

_"KYOYA..."Kyoya corrected the white-haired boy tersely._

_Ryuga snickered slightly and Gingka could hear Nile sigh tiredly._

_"Good night, you three..."he said, the tone of his voice making it clear that he wanted to get to sleep and not joke around._

_Ryuga smirked, but took note of the tiredness in his friend's voice and resigned._

_"'Night, guys."he yawned._

_"Good night."Gingka added politely._

_"Yeah, sweet dreams..."Kyoya said as the four of them fell into silence._

_Just before Gingka could drift off to sleep, however, Kyoya's voice broke through the quiet of the evening._

_"Hey, Red..."he began._

_Gingka opened one eye tiredly and looked at his friend, who was laying on his side and glancing at Gingka through half-lidded eyes._

_"Mmm... what ?"Gingka asked._

_"What's your name ?"_

_Gingka squiggled on his tapestry to get comfortable and yawned as he answered._

_"It's... Gingka..."he said, his eyes sliding shut."Gingka... Hagane..."_

_"Gingka..."Kyoya sighed, closing his eyes, also."Welcome to the club..."_

*** Y * Y * Y ***

**~Present Time~**

Following Gingka's tale of how he had met Kyoya, Ryuga, and Nile, everyone who had been listening was more than a little close to tears... and they each felt as if they knew Nile even though they didn't...

Madoka, especially, had fallen in love with him...

"Oh, Gingka!"Benkei cried."How could people so close... fall out of being such good friends ?! WAAAAA-HAAAAAA-HAAAAA!"

Gingka glanced down, his face somber, then, clenched his fists angrily as he glanced at Ryuga and Kyoya in front of them.

"I don't know how it happened... but whatever did... two things are for certain..."he said.

"What ?"Yu asked innocently.

Gingka's eyes narrowed on Ryuga venemously.

"We can't turn our backs one Kyoya..."he said lowly."And, no matter what, we can't trust Ryuga... AT ALL..."

* * *

**Ryuga: Yeesh... what a pointless chapter. Chidsengan's such a terrible author... *shrugs* BUT... if she can keep the dork squad (a.k.a. everyone that's not Ryuga) out of my way, I have to give her SOME credit, I suppose... . Oooh! The virtual buffet! Today's special is... mmmmm... freshly baked brownies and apple pie and soda and apple cider on the side! Not a bad way to start Autumn! Time to dig in!**

**Kyoya: *peers into room where Chidsengan is, sulking while watching t.v.*... Ummm... Ryuga... Chidsengan's in there watching one of the completely pointles Yu-Gi-Oh episodes...**

**Ryuga: *eating his food* I don't get why she even watches any of that gunk...**

**Kyoya: Because she likes it...**

**Ryuga: Yet another reason why she's so weird...**

**Kyoya: I'm just worried that-**

**Ryuga: Ah, you worry too much!**

**Kyoya: She only watches the pointless episodes when she's depressed...**

**Ryuga: So, she's depressed. Big deal. Don't be such a sap!**

**Kyoya: If she's depressed, that may mean she won't be able to write anymore chapters...**

**Ryuga: So ? Big deal. Her fault for being so pathetic... *looks at Nile* Hey, why does he have my iPhone ?**

**Kyoya: He just discovered 'Gaelleon's War' and realizes he loves it...**

**Ryuga: Hm. Better than this sorry fanfic. At least the food's good! Dinner's on Chidsengan, everyone!**

**Kyoya: And this would be the part where Chidsengan thanks you all for being so nice to her... so, on her behalf... and, alright, on all of our behalves, too... thank you so much for everything! You really are the best! *smile***

**Ryuga: Terrific. Kyoya smiled...**

**Kyoya: So what ?**

**Ryuga: Everytime you smile a puppy dies. That's how uncommon it is to see you smile...**

**Kyoya: They do not!**

**Ryuga: *laughs* Joking!**

**Kyoya: *glares* Why you-**

**Ryuga: *shoves a slice of apple pie in Kyoya's mouth* Zip it and eat, stringbean...**

**Kyoya: Grrrrrr...**

**Nile: I really do love 'Gaelleon's War'...**

**Ryuga: Yeah, it is a better middle-ages fanfic, isn't it ? :)**


	16. Kathós Afxánetai o Neílos

**Chidsengan: Here's a very special chappie that I'd like to dedicate to my friend (if they want to be, I hope... please say yes!), azure blue espeon (who I give my thanks to for being the inspiration for this chapter)...**

**Ryuga: Too bad this chapter isn't worthy enough to dedicate!**

**Chidsengan: *cries* Yeah... I'm so sorry...**

**Ryuga: All the apologies in the world aren't going to alter the fact that you're a sorry excuse for an author!**

**Chidsengan: I know...**

**Ryuga: And that all the writing lessons in the world won't be able to save you...**

**Chidsengan: Yeah...**

**Ryuga: And that-**

**Chidsengan: Before I start crying hysterically, I'd also like to thank:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Guest (Starless Skyline)**

**Jordy**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**And welcome, A.B.D.Y.Z., to the family! I'm so happy to have another family member! *claps, cheers, and jumps in joy***

**Thank you all so much for taking a chance on this fanfic! It means everything to me! YOU ALL mean everything to me! Words can't express how much I love you all! Right, Ryuga ?**

**Ryuga: Why are you looking at me ? I don't like you!**

**Chidsengan: *sigh***

**Ryuga: Anyway, 'Dork-sengan' doesn't own the characters...**

**Chidsengan: And this is a special chappie that gives you all a little insight into what goes on in The Thanátos Army's side of the camp! Please, try to enjoy!**

**Ryuga: Which is impossible to enjoy something this pathetic...**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Villains-Kakopoioús_

_Magnificence-Megaloprépeia_

_Glory-dóxa_

_Promise-Ypóschesi̱_

_Russia-Ro̱sía_

_Russian-Ro̱sikós_

* * *

_New Russian Words:_

_Big Whiner-Bolʹshoy Nytik_

_I wish he'd be quiet-Ya khochu, chtoby on bytʹ spokoynym_

* * *

The city of Kakopoioús was where The Thanátos Army's headquarters were located, and it was hardly a nice place to visit or to live.

It had once been known as Megaloprépeia, the largest, most prosperous country in the world, filled with remarkable cities

Ever since The Thanátos had invaded it years ago, life for the once-wealthy and harmonious city had fallen to pieces.

Where magnificent palaces and towering statues of all the past royalty had once stood, ravaged buildings and crumbled columns now lay in their place.

The headquarters of The Thanátos Army, a palace built entirely from black metallo crystal that had formerly belonged to the royals of the country, was the only structure

Of the beautiful gardens and wondrous fountains that the country had once been so admired for, all that was left was nothing more than rubble and ash.

The laughter of children could no longer be heard and the proud proclamations of royalty had been long since silenced; all that could be heard now was the shoutings of Thanátos soldiers and the cracks of whips echoing through the country.

Rust and dried blood were the malefic coating that now painted everything once lovely and ruin was the structure upon which the country was now built.

The day The Thanátos had invaded the had been the day that the once-proud and magnificent city had been brought to it's knees in the most terrible of ways.

The citizens had fought their hardest to keep the Thanátos from seizing control of the city, but the Thanátos had spared nothing in their siege.

Those who didn't flee were captured, and those who fought were killed; the city fell from the pinnacle of Earthly glory into nothingness in eight, dreadful hours.

Megaloprépeia, the city named for it's wonders... the city known as the heart of the world... had been crushed; cruelly ripped apart by the hands of mad men and those that thrived on chaos.

Kakopoioús was the name it was called now, the land of villains; the land where death and violence cast it's darkest shadows over even in the light of the brightest day.

The only people who found peace within Kakopoioús were those that didn't even deserve to be classified as 'animals' much less 'people' or 'human beings'.

Those who found solace within Kakopoioús were monsters; those of The Thanátos Army that craved for nothing more than their sinister goals to be carried out in any way possible.

Goals that would delve the world into an eternal death...

*** Y * Y * Y ***

"FASTER!"

"WORK HARDER!"

"PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!"

"YOU! STOP SLACKING!"

"MOVE YOUR LAZY SELF OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

Below the deepest chambers of the Thanátos headquarters, noises of torment and sorrow echoed through the vast corridors as hundreds of orphans- the youngest of them about seven-years-old- worked tirelessly in order to melt and mold metal into various weapons for the Thanátos.

Sweat poured into their eyes and the hot lashings of flames snapped at them from the furnaces... all the while whilst whips cracked over their backs and threatening voices of Thanátos soldiers demanded that they work even harder.

The orphans obeyed silently as they were driven like slaves.

They melted the metals...

They molded the metals...

They built the weapons...

They didn't stop for a second though their hands were numb with weariness and their chests heaved with exhaustion.

Standing on a concrete platform above all the others, watching the cruelty and seeing that it all ran smoothly, was Reiji, a boy about eighteen years of age with a frightening way about him.

Reiji had yellow, snake-like eyes and short, deep-colored burgundy. His long bangs, which were yellow at the tips, covered his right eye. He wore a high-collared, long-sleeved, gray-blue tunic with intricate designs on it and black jousting pants. Two, brown belts were crisscrossed over his waist and hooked to them were a variety of whips, all of them 'gifts' from his mentor, Fonáxe. Black shackles were attached to both his ankles and wrists like jewelry, and his feet were bare.

Reiji crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes narrowed on the orphans below him when, suddenly, his attention was diverted by someone calling his name.

"Reiji! Hey, Reiji!"

Reiji glanced over his shoulder to see a two boys, both of them slightly younger than himself, heading towered him; the one who was calling his name waving his hands in greeting.

"What is it ?"Reiji hissed, clearly aggravated.

The boy who had called for him placed his hands on his hips and sneered.

"Is that any way to talk to your best friend ?"he teased.

Reiji's eyes narrowed all the more into little slits.

"What is it, Damian ?"he asked coolly, the tone of his voice making it clear that he was hardly in a teasing mood... not that he ever was, really...

Damian pouted.

"You're no fun..."he muttered.

Another boy, this one with dirty blonde hair, stepped out from behind Damian and faced Reiji.

"Doji's returned to Kakopoioús and there's to be a Thanátos meeting taking place in the south wing. All members need to report there in the next ten minutes."the boy explained.

Reiji only scoffed.

"I'm busy."he said plainly."Tell them that Busujima decided to skip his shift again and I'm filling in for him. I don't have time for meaningless meetings and pathetic platitudes."

Everyone quieted down for a moment at that.

Reiji HAD been a member of The Thanátos Army ever since he was ten years old; he had been a runaway slave and had impressed the evil army with his mastery of weaponry... especially whips. Since he had first joined the army, he had heard plenty of meaningless meetings and pathetic platitudes from those in charge of The Thanátos Army... namely Doji, who, as head general of the army, was almost always the head speaker. And nothing hardly ever differed about the meetings, anyway. Reiji had them all practically memorized at this point in time. As he was always the first to point out, no matter how many meetings Doji held, it very rarely differed anything, so needless to say, he was never the first to jump on the 'meeting bandwagon'.

The boy with dirty blonde hair sighed.

"Yes, I know, Reiji..."he said understandingly."But this meeting's a little different from most..."

"How so ?"Reiji inquired defensively."Unless Doji's planning to stand on his head and juggle while speaking, I don't see how it could be..."

He waved his hands dissuasively at the blonde and Damian as he turned back to oversee the laborers working unyieldingly below him.

"Go on without me..."he said."I doubt anyone'd miss me, anyway..."

"Reiji..."Damian started."This speech is different... because this time... Neílos himself is going to be there!"

Reiji stiffened at Damian's words, then glanced over his shoulder just the slightest at Damian.

"Neílos ?"he asked.

"Yep!"Damian nodded excitedly."Pretty neat, huh ?!"

Reiji didn't entertain him with a response.

Instead, he glanced off at nothing in the distance in thought.

Neílos was the illusive leader of The Thanátos Army and no one lower than a colonel had ever seen in person.

In all fairness, that made sense; an army leader didn't just 'pal around' with any old army members, after all... but until that moment, Reiji had been wondering if the mysterious Neílos had even existed or if all the stories of his leadership were just things said to inspire the Thanátos soldiers.

And now, Neílos just suddenly appeared out of nowhere ?

This, Reiji had to admit, was something he had to see.

"Alright..."he finally agreed."I'll be right there..."

Giving the signal to another overseer to halt the slaves' work until they returned, Reiji then headed over to Damian and the blonde-haired boy.

"I wonder what he's going to be like!"Damian breathed in wonder."I mean, Neílos is the big-shots of big-shots! The prized prince! The-!"

"We get it, Damian..."the blonde boy muttered.

Damian sulked.

"Awww... you guy don't know how to take a joke, you know that ?"he griped.

The blonde boy went to snap at Damian, but Reiji held him back by his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Reiki..."Reiji told the boy in a tone of voice that said 'Damian's just teasing'.

Reiki growled beneath his breath and crossed his arms over his chest as the turned a corner to get to the room they were going to; the sounds of their footsteps against the metal floors sending thumping sounds echoing throughout the halls.

"I don't understand how you made it to be a lieutenant..."Reiki mumbled bitterly.

"Likewise."Damian snickered.

"Enough!"Reiji demanded.

Reiki and Damian instantly quieted down.

Reiji wasn't a guy one wanted to messed with.

When he said 'quiet', it meant 'quiet'.

The three walked the rest of the way in silence until, finally, they came to the place they were supposed to be and opened the heavy, black doors.

Once they stepped inside, they immediately found themselves surrounded by what must have been every single member of The Thanátos Army; each and every one of them either chatting in excitement or whispering in anticipation.

"Wow..."Reiki said."This 'Neílos' sure has everyone in a tizzy, doesn't he ?"

Damian pumped his fists in the air excitedly.

"Of course he does!"he cheered merrily."I mean, the guy's supposed to be a prodigy... the mastermind behind every battle we've ever had! Thanks to him, we have yet to lose a battle! And why WOULDN'T everyone be happy to see him ?! After all, until this meeting, only the top soldiers of The Thanátos Army have ever seen him in person!"

"Damian is right..."a brusque, foreign voice said from behind them.

The three turned to see a muscular boy that resembled a mountain with feet standing behind them, along with another boy with long, spiky black hair with yellow streaks.

"Kumasuke..."Reiji nodded to the burly boy in greeting.

Kumasuke nodded back on acknowledgment, then turned back to Damian and Reiki.

"This 'Neílos'... he seems to be quite the subject of popularity, yes ?"Kumasuke stated.

Damian clasped his hands together.

"Oh, yeah! For sure!"he exclaimed, then glanced at Reiki with a huge smile plastered to his face."Hey, Reiki! Do you think he'd give me his autograph if I asked him to ?!"

Reiki smirked.

"Now why would you need Kmasuke's autograph ?"he teased.

Damian's hands clenched into fists as he glared at Reiki and stood on his tiptoes to yell at his friend.

"NOT KUMASUKE'S AUTHOGRAPH!"he yelled."I was talking about Neílos'!"

Kumasuke looked confused.

"What is... autograph ?"he queried, bewildered.

Reiji waved his hands in dismission towards Damian and Reiki.

"Never mind them, Kumasuke..."he said emotionlessly, then turned his attention to the boy that was standing beside Kumasuke.

Narrowing his eyes on the boy, Reiji spoke calmly to him.

"Dashan... I haven't seen you around lately..."he said, the slightest hint of suspicion in his voice."Where have you been ?"

The other boy, Dashan, shrugged simply and pushed past Reiji.

"Around..."he answered levelly.

"Around... WHERE ?"Reiki queried, joining in on the 'conversation'.

"Around."Dashan said tartly.

Then, turning back to the four other boys, he inclined at his waist just the slightest in a barely noticable bow.

"If you'll excuse me."he said crisply, then headed off and disspaeared into the crowd.

Once he had left, Damian stuck out his tongue in the direction where Dashan had went.

"Oooooooh... I CAN'T STAND THAT GUY!"Damian snarled, folding his arms over his chest with a scowl."He thinks he's SO MUCH BETTER than everyone else just because he's... he's..."

"An expert in weapons and hand-to-hand combat ?"Reiji provided lifelessly.

"A brilliant strategist and a three-star general at such a young age ?"Reiki added emotionlessly.

"Handsome and popular with ladies ?"Kumasuke put in [rather obliviously].

Damian grimaced, seeing his friends' points, but his chest still flamed with hatred for Dashan.

"Come on, you guys... you've got to admit, he's a really strange guy!"Damian stated bitterly."I mean, here he is, one of The Thanátos Army's top soldiers, yet he doesn't seem like he even wants to be here!"

"Well, in his defense, he WAS separated from his family before he joined us, Damian..."Reiki said plainly."Just as I was with Dan. It's not easy to forget those that you Love so easily. Dashan's probably still grieving being apart from them..."

"Which would explain his... what do you call it... awardness ?"Kumasuke suggested.

"It's AWKWARDNESS, and NO... that STILL doesn't explain why he acts the way he does!"Damian protested stubbornly."I mean, come on, he never talks with the rest of us, eat with the rest of us, or pay us the time of day... Even on the battlefield, he acts like he's some kind of royal brat or something like that!"-he growled under his breath and glared in the direction where Dashan had headed again-"I tell you, I don't trust him!"

A sneer played on Reiji's lips as he looked at Damian.

"Or... you're just jealous because YOU used to be General Doji's favorite soldier before Dashan took your place..."he said knowingly.

Damian tensed before turning his glare in Reiji's direction fiercely.

"That's not it at all!"he yelled at him.

"Damian is just a bolʹshoy nytik."Kumasuke said calmly with a small shrug.

Damian nodded in agreement and pointed at Kumasuke.

"Yeah! I'm a bolʹshoy nytik! Just like Kumasuke said!"he said confidently, then looked uncertain for a moment.

He turned to Kumasuke warily.

"Umm... Kumasuke... what a 'bolʹshoy nytik' ?"he asked the burly boy.

Kumasuke slapped Damian on the back roughly.

"Bolʹshoy nytik means 'big whiner' in, my language, Ro̱sikós..."Kumasuke said plainly as Damian's face paled and everyone else stifled amused chuckles.

"I AM NOT A BIG WHINER!"Damian screeched while his companions sighed, watching as he bolted up and down in furious jumps and pounded at the air with his fists down."In fact, I'm the least whiny person I know! I'm not whiny, I tell you! I'm not whiny! I'm not whiny! I'M NOT WHINY!""

"You're whining right now..."Reiki pointed out with a smirk.

"Ya khochu, chtoby on bytʹ spokoynym..."Kumasuke muttered in his native tongue.

Damian scowled, realizing Reiki was right.

"Yeah, well..."he tried to think of a comeback."I... ummm... I..."

Finally, he snapped his fingers in conclusion and quickly switched the subject.

"All I'm trying to say is that Dashan's different from the four of us!"he exclaimed."Even you guys can't deny that!"

Reiji, Reiki, and Kumasuke each fell silent with looks of pondering upon their faces.

They had to agree with Damian on that one.

The four of them, though each of them coming from different backgrounds, still had some similar aspects of their lives.

Damian had been the son of one of the most prosperous merchants' in the welathy land of Dóxa... until The Thanátos and Zoun Armies had invaded Dóxa and The Zoun Army had mistook Damian's civillian parents as Thanátos soldiers and had accidentially taken their lives. Damian had fled the scene and lived on the streets of Dóxa as the battle between The Thanátos and Zoun Armies raged on for two months. After all was said and done, The Thanátos Army conquered Dóxa and Doji happened to cross paths with Damian and learning of the boy's desire for revenge upon The Zoun Army, Doji had turned Damian's hatred of The Zoun Army to his favor and had asked him join The Thanátos Army. Damian had jumped on the opputunity for revenge and had trained tirelessly in all styles of fighting... and the training had paid off. Damian had swiftly rose to some of the tops of the army ranks and was revered as a prodigy in weaponry... especially throwing knives. Damian was as good with them as Reiji was with a whip. Any type of knife, any shape... it didn't matter. If it was a knife and there was a target, there was no doubt that Damian would hit it with perfect accuracy 100% of the time.

After wa had seperated Reiki from his twin brother, Dan, he had been forced into slavery for a wealthy farmhand in the country of Ypóschesi̱. When The Thanátos Army had invaded Ypóschesi̱, Reiki had been pulled from the shackles of slavery by Doji himself when he was nine. Doji had seen Reiki's potential and had trained him to become one of his best soldiers. The training Doji forced him to go through was harsh and treacherous; it had almost cost Reiki his life on more than one occasion. But Reiki overcame it... and swiftly rose to the rank of lieutenant. And it had to be admitted... Reiki more than deserved his title despite being more than half the age of most of the soldier in The Thanátos Army. Reiki was revered as a prodigy, and he was. Just like Reiji and Damian, however, though he was a genius in weaponry and the like, However, there was one skill of his that stood out above the others... and that was that Reiki was just as good with a bow and an arrow as Damian was with throwing knives and Reiji was with a whip. Reiki could shoot an arrow at a target from hundreds, if not hunreds of thousands, of miles away and hit a bullseye. 100% of the time. He never missed.

Kumasuke, on the other hand, was no master of weaponry like the rest of them... nor had he been sought after by The Thanátos Army to be enlisted in their cause. Kumasuke had joined of his own free will alongside his brothers, Kumata and Kumaji and had come all the way from the large country of Ro̱sía to do so. Kumasuke could hardly speak the language of The Thanátos Army at the time, yet they allowed both him and his brothers to join. Why ? Well, one could argue that it had been because of sentiment; they had, after all, come all the way from Ro̱sía just to join The Thanátos Army... But the main reason, if not the only reason, was because Kumasuke, Kumata, and Kumaji were physical wonders. They were like fortresses with feet... mountains with muscles... buildings with brawn... Especially Kumasuke. He was known to be able to crush solid bricks into a fine power just by squeezing them slightly... reduce hugh boulders to nothing just by punching them slightly... and even managed to crack a cluster 'unreakable' metallo crystal by kicking at it...

Each of them had all come to The Thanátos Army of their own free will and seemed to appreciate all the army had done for them since... that's why they were fighting for them in the first place, after all...

And then there was Dashan...

There was really no telling where anyone stood with him... nor had he told anyone what his whole story was and he had yet to tell everyone how he had joined The Thanátos Army...

But everyone put up with him because he had Doji's favor... and because Dashan was, admittedly, highly powerful... in fact, he was probably the best soldier The Thanátos Army had; there was no denying that he was much stronger than Doji and Fonáxe, two of the strongest in the whole army, were...

Still, though... there was just something about Dashan that Damian didn't trust... and he didn't think it was from jealousy, although he was envious of the boy...

"I'm just saying to keep an eye on him, is all..."Damian finally muttered to his friends."I don't want us to not wake up one day because that traitor's snuck into our rooms to slit our throats..."

"Oh, come on, Damian!"Reiki sighed in exasperation."Don't you think that's just a little-?!"

"Shh!"Kumasuke sushed them both."General Doji is on the stage..."

Sure enough, Doji had entered the stage and stood in front of the entire mass of The Thanátos Army with his arms outstretched.

"Thanátos Army!"he exclaimed."I stand before you today to bring you marvelous news...!"-he stopped to look over the army-"Today, I have returned to Kakopoioús to tell you... that we... The Thanátos Army... have conquered the country of Pepro̱méno!"

Cheers and whistles echoed throughout the room as an army of merry fists pumped in the air in triumph.

Doji smirked.

"Of course, this was to be expected... under the guide of our brave leader!"he cheered."Who comes to stand before you in triump and pride! Gentlemen... I give you... our leader... Neílos!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

*** Y * Y * Y ***

Meanwhile, in a room behind the stage...

He could hear them...

The soldiers cheering his name...

Doji's voice shouting his glory...

As he shivered in fear after awakening from yet another nightmare after dozing off waiting for Doji to speak.

Everyone else... seemed to all be so sure of who he was... what he was going to do for them... all so certain that he was their leader...

Everyone... but him.

They called him a hero, he was sure he wasn't...

They called him their master, he knew he wasn't...

They called him a genius, he was certain he was a fool.

A prodigy, a legend, a mastermind, a genius; they shouted his 'glories' though he knew they weren't true.

He knows he wasn't any of that... just a quiet, teenage boy in the middle of a loud world, an insane world...

And yet everyone in The Thanátos Army looked up to him and begged him to inspire them from outside his room.

There they were, begging him to meet them...

... guide them...

... show them...

... lead them...

... save them...

... and yet he himself couldn't even half the time tell if he was really alive or just cruelly awake in another world.

Was he even human ?

His soldiers spoke of him as if he wasn't... as if he was some sort of false deity that they had to marvel at... someone of great perfection... someone that couldn't show weakness...

He had to hide his fears beneath false confidence and paint over his emotions with a coat of feigned indifference.

And he agreed to it all.

Why shouldn't he ?

After all, fears and emotions never helped him...

Not when he was just going to fall prey every morning to the same routine he had been for as far back as he could remember...

Burying his head in his hands as he sat at the edge of his bed, his squeezed his eyes shut and growled under his breath.

Every morning, he found himself swearing to himself that things would get a little bit better... and every day... they wouldn't...

It was always the same cycle every day...

Every night, he'd fall asleep as Neílos, the head of The Thanátos Army and the champion of their cause.

Every morning he'd awake as a frightened boy; a boy with no memories of his past and a vast uncertainty of his present.

It was never any different... it was always the same.

Doubt slammed him every morning before he even had a chance to open his eyes.

But maybe that was to be expected... considering everything that hit him before he awoke each day...

There were so many things that confronted him in his sleep; so many things that tormented and played cruelly with his mind... twisting it and bending it mercilessly until he wasn't even sure what was what anymore.

Things he's sure was from his past always haunted him in his slumber.

Dunes of sand...

Tombs of royalty...

A redheaded boy...

A boy with green hair and blue eyes...

He knew them all; they were all so familiar... and yet...

He couldn't remember it at all... it was impossible.

His thoughts were constantly muddled; absolutely unlike the clearer notions he had when awake.

When he was awake, it was easy to be assured of who he was and what his purpose is.

Neílos... he was the leader of The Thanátos. It was all he had ever been trained for and all he had ever worked for. Doji and the others never forgot to remind him of that. He was the beacon that would shine forth a new path for the future; a future where everyone is ruled and freedom doesn't exist; one where liberty can no longer 'corrupt' and tyranny can reign in the guise of a brighter alternative.

So everyone had always told him.

And who was he to argue them ?

He himself didn't know who he was, so who was to say that they weren't telling the truth ?

Perhaps it was foolish for him to believe as such, but part of him really didn't care.

Part of him needed to know why he even existed... and he didn't question the answers he had received.

He didn't question the answers, that was... until he slept...

When he slept, the repetitive nightmare he's had for so long came to claw at his mind and memory once again.

The nightmare always started with noise.

Constant, loud, terrible, clamoring noises.

Terrified screams of those that lived in the village that was always being attacked in the nightmare pierced the air louder than anything he'd ever heard and people shouted furiously; each of them soldiers... Thanátos soldiers.

Then, the nightmares moved onto graphics... twisted, terrible graphics...

Spears and arrows soared through the air and terribly wounded people staggered through cobbled streets.

Fire engulfed everything; everything from thatched cottages to barns...

People groveled on their knees in pleading and fright and soldiers slashed at them with weapons and merciless sneers.

Acrid odors, the smells of burning and despair, wafted through the air as smoke whipped through the scene in the most unpleasant of ways...

And he'd be right there, standing on the edge of it all; unable to save anyone and/or warn them.

His limbs were frozen... his mouth is dry... his heart feeling as if it would stop any minute...

There was always something so familiar about the scene, but, just like most things he remembers, he could never place it... nor was he sure that he really wanted to...

The destruction... the sorrow... it was somewhere there within his mind... but what...?

And every time, as he would watch the scene unfold, the redheaded boy and the green-haired boy would appear from nowhere and run towards him, screaming words he couldn't understand over the screams and crackling of fire...

None, except one... Nile...

Just as they're always about to reach him, however, the world becomes distorted with a blood-red hue the blurs his vision... that blurs everything.

He would scream for it all to stop frantically when, suddenly, he'd awaken...

... awaken to find himself back where he last remembered...

In a bed in the Thanátos headquarters, breathing heavily as beads of sweat rolled down his face and his heart beat in a frantic panic.

There was never anything left of the nightmare his nightmare, not a single trace of it...

He would always awaken alone and terrified... every day... it was the same...

This day was no different.

He had awoken the same exact way.

He had had the same exact nightmare.

And yet, he was back exactly where he started.

Nowhere.

He didn't have the slightest idea where the nightmare had come from or what it meant...

How could he when he didn't even have any memories of his real past...?

And there was nothing he could do about it... either to stop his nightmare or remember his past...

Every day he would paint himself in a new coat of confidence... every day he would pledge to be Neílos; pledge to lead and inspire his army.

Every day, he would vow to himself that everything would be easier... he would vow to himself that the nightmares would pass and that he would be able to forget his uncertainties...

And every day... he failed...

Slowly, he breathed in shakily as he sat on his bedside and listened to everyone call his name from outside his room.

Neílos.

Neílos, they said.

They were confident in who he was...; they trusted him, they trusted who he was...

Neílos...

Neílos, the head of The Thanátos Army that didn't even know himself if he was completely in approval of what the his army's fighting for...

Everyone else trusted in what they were fighting for; they didn't have a second doubt...

But for some reason, he just felt as if something was missing from the equation.

A 'dawning of a new era'...

A world purged and made clean of any 'imperfections'...

A place where violence won't exist because freedom will be out of the question for people to do as they please...

A universe the likes of none that had ever been seen before; a universe that will be the pinnacle of 'perfection' and 'unmatched potential'... a universe where everyone would be ruled...

And to rule over them all will be him... Neílos; Neílos, who's prowess was second to none and who had been promised the world for as long back as he could remember.

One day, the world would bask in his glory, Doji had once told him.

He had told him that he was the only one that could lead The Thanátos Army, with his words as wrenching and chilling as poetry and his battle skills as sharp and and quick as the weapons he'd become so experienced with.

He had been told that he was born to lead; born to lead The Thanátos to their goal, and, in return, he had been promised anything that could be promised.

As the crowd chanted his name and called for him, he stared in the mirror hanging on the wall of his room.

Empty, jade green eyes stared back at him... eyes that yearned to know the truth and know of his past.

Everyone had told him that he was Neílos and that his life had always belonged to The Thanátos Army... ever since he was a young child, that's that all his life had ever been about...

But if that was so, then why did he have scars that riddled his body ?; scars from whips, weapons, and other types of torture ?; weapons that would never be used on a leader of an army...

If that was so, then why did he have criminal markings beneath his eyes ?; markings that were characteristic of slaves and servants ?; not markings that should have been on someone so respected as he was...

If that was so, than why was he plagued with constant flashbacks from times he couldn't remember ?; in an instant, things would all come flooding back to him and in the next second, they'd be gone as quickly as they came... leaving him staring into space in confusion and complete bewilderment...

His thoughts were always hazy; broken and misfitted, and he sees the world in an eternal splash of red; red like crimson, red like anger, red like blood...

Neílos.

The leader.

The leader of The Thanátos Army.

Was that who he really was, though ?

Was he really the person he had been told he was... or was it all a lie ?

He couldn't tell what was what... couldn't tell truth from lies or nightmares from reality... he couldn't tell right from wrong...

Who was he...?

What was he...?

Where was he...?

What was he fighting for...?

He grabbed onto his hair and pulled at it in frustration as the cheers of the soldiers grew louder and Doji's speech cotinued...

No... he couldn't doubt himself...

He WAS Neílos... he was...!

The one who always had a plan...

That everyone could count on...

The one everyone relied on...

The one that never... no matter what... not ever, hesitated...

The one who never, ever showed his fear...

The one who never doubted himself and always knew exactly what was going on in any situation...

That was who he was...!

That was who he HAD to be...!

And yet here he was, tearing his hair from his scalp because he couldn't understand anything...

Taking a step backwards, he growled furiously at himself.

"Pull yourself together!"he ordered silently, raising his head to look at his reflection in the mirror.

He glared at his reflection accusingly.

"Get a hold of yourself!"he demanded aloud."What's wrong with you ?! Why can't you just let it all go already ?!"

His reflection only stared back at him blankly; providing him with neither an answer nor a way out...

Not that he should have been surprised... no matter who he asked, be it his reflection or those of his 'closest' friends, they could never give him an escape from his proverbial prison... a cure to his ailments... a panacea to his troubles...

And every day it was the same...

He always fell asleep knowing who he was...

He always awaken fighting a war... a war he was always being defeated in...

A war against his sanity...

"Neílos! Neílos! Neílos! Neílos! Neílos!"he heard the soldiers chanting.

"Yes! It is Neílos that will lead us to our goal! And everything... will be ours!"Doji shouted.

'Neílos'... or whoever he was... grit his teeth in rage as they continued and his heart pounded threateningly.

"Shut up..."he growled.

"Neílos! Neílos! Neílos! Neílos!"

"Shut up..."he snarled again.

"It will be Neílos... who will lead us... to a new era!"

"SHUT UP!"he yelled, smashing his left fist into his mirror.

The mirror shattered into hundreds, perhaps thousands, of pieces upon the impact and shards flew everywhere as 'Neílos' panted breathlessly.

Blood trickled down his knuckles, staining his fists red, before he collapsed to his knees with a gasp of pain and exhaustion; letting the drops of blood drip from his hand into the carpet in a slow, methodical rhythm.

At that moment, someone, having heard the commotion, knocked on the door to his room and called to him, snapping him out of his silence.

"Master Neílos ?"the person at the door asked uncertainly."Is everything alright ?"

'Neílos' growled and turned to the door angrily.

"GO AWAY!"he ordered.

The person at the door didn't obey his demand.

In another moment, a boy 'Neílos'' age with skin as dark as velvet and clad in a dark, burgundy tunic and breeches entered the room cautiously, his brown eyes taking in everything in one sweep; the shattered glass, the blood on the floor and on his master's left hand...

But he didn't say a word.

He seldom ever did to his master; he mostly only spoke when he was spoken to.

That was his job as 'Neílos'' personal servant; to be there when his master needed him and not question him.

And he obeyed his orders, every single day...

Quietly, he knelt beside 'Neílos' and took a small towel and a cloth strip from a pouch wrapped around his waist and dabbed the blood away from 'Neílos'' hand and bandaged his master's hand gently and slowly.

'Neílos' stared down at the floor as his servant did so; his eyes distant and his lower lip quivering slightly.

Then, he raised his head and locked eyes with his servant, both of them just staring at eachother for a moment in silence before 'Neílos' spoke.

"Are they all waiting for me, Damoure ?"he addressed his servant, his voice quiet.

Damoure nodded slightly in reply.

"Yes, sir..."he answered.

'Neílos' grew quiet as he listened to the cheering from outside his room and his body stiffened.

So many people were awaiting him and the speech that Doji had drilled into him...

All he wanted was to know what or if he still had ideals to fight for... and just what he would be inspiring the army to do, exactly...

"You don't have to do this, Master Neílos..."Damoure suddenly spoke, causing 'Neílos' to glance at him slightly in curiosity.

"Don't have to...?"he trailed off in a voice that gave unspoken permission for Damoure to explain what he meant.

Damoure finished tending to 'Neílos'' injured hand before replying.

"This speech..."he explained, holding out his hand to help his master from the floor."You don't have to make it, if your sire doesn't mind me saying so. No one would blame you if you didn't..."

'Neílos' arched his eyebrows a bit and took Damoure's hand, getting back to his feet.

"What do you mean I don't have to make the speech ?"he asked quizzically."Every soldier of The Thanátos Army's out there waiting for me to address them all... I can't just back out!"

"I didn't say you had to, sir..."Damoure said quietly.

'Neílos' blanched slightly and quieted down, feeling guilty about snapping so suddenly at Damoure.

While 'Neílos' more or less hated almost every aspect of his life, Damoure wasn't one of those aspects.

In fact, he rather liked the servant boy, and sometimes felt as if he was the only one who knew the real him, not the 'Neílos' he had to pretend to be for everybody else.

Even though Damoure was quiet and probably not the best person to try and have a conversation with, he was sweet, unassuming, and loyal... and always seemed to know when something was troubling 'Neílos'.

Sometimes, 'Neílos' wondered if Damoure was his only true friend...

"I'm sorry, Damoure..."'Neílos' apologized, glancing away from his friend."It's just... that..."

Damoure nodded in understanding.

"I know..."he said.

'Neílos' smiled slightly.

For some reason, words were never needed with Damoure... the boy just had sort of a sixth sense about things...

The cheering of the crowd outside 'Neílos'' room grew louder, just as Doji announced that 'Neílos' was coming to the stage.

Biting his lower lip, 'Neílos' turned in the direction of the cheering uncertainly, then back at Damoure once again.

Damoure nodded once again.

"They're waiting for you, sir..."he documented, the tone of his voice silently putting in that he could still reconsider if he wanted to.

'Neílos' breathed in deeply before smiling shortly at Damoure.

"It's alright..."he reassured his friend.

Damoure sighed.

"I hope you're right, sir..."he said quietly.

Then, putting on his mask of superiority and indiffrence, 'Neílos' walked out onto the stage to see everyone waiting for him...

And, once again, he was 'Neílos'; leader of The Thanátos Army and champion and conquerer.

Oh, if only they all knew...

If only they knew that their admired 'Neílos' was just a boy who didn't know who he was or where he came from...

A boy who's name translated into 'Nile'...

* * *

**Ryuga: Well, well, well... I didn't think it was possible...**

**Chidsengan: That I could write a good chappie ?! *smiles hopefully and happily***

**Ryuga: No. That you could write a chapter that was worse than your others! Yeesh, you're such a dummy, you know that, right ?**

**Chidsengan: Yeah, I know. That's why I'm promoting DragonFang2001's amazing fanfic 'Gaelleon's War' again! Chappie 16 of it is GREAT! It's marvelous! It's WAY better than this!**

**Ryuga: Trust me, if you could write half as well as DragonFang2011 could, I wouldn't be insulting your writing...**

**Chidsengan: Yes you would.**

**Ryuga: I know that and you know that, but no one else has to.**

**Chidsengan: *sigh* And the saddest thing is that he's right...**

**Ryuga: That you can't write whatsoever ?**

**Chidsengan: Mhmm...**

**Ryuga: Big deal. At least there's always the virtual buffet. And part one of today's special double special is... oooh! Candy and Shirley Temples! *turns to Chidsengan* What are Shirley Temples ?**

**Chidsengan: Non-alcoholic beverages that are lemon-lime soda with marrachino cherry juice mixed in with it and cherries on top!**

**Ryuga: Wow, sounds... sugary... and just in time for a certain day filled with candy! *shovels candy into his mouth and drinks a Shirley Temple* Mmmm! This is great! But... I'm probably going to have to make an visit to my dentist after this!**

**Gingka: Hi, guys!**

**Ryuga: Gingka... why are you dressed as a dentist ?**

**Gingka: It's my costume!**

**Ryuga: It... is...?**

**Gingka: Well, I was going to be a pegasus, but it turns out that everyone kept trying to put me in a zoo, so...**

**Ryuga: Weird. *turns to Chidsengan* and, hey, what did you mean by 'part one of today's special double special' ?**

**Chidsengan: I'm going to post another chappie later tonight!**

**Gingka: That's... touching...?**

**Ryuga: Oh, no! Please! Spare us the torture! Everyone, go read 'Gaelleon's War' while you still can!**

**Chidsengan: I agree! It's way better than mine!**

**Ryuga: Please. 'The Gummy Bear' song is better written than your gunk!**

**Chidsengan: It's... true! *cries hysterically***

**Gingka: Wow, Ryuga... you're mean...**

**Ryuga: Anyway, since I'm obligated to say this, this chapter translates to 'As the Nile Rises'... and it goes out to azure blue espeon. *sighs* Sorry it's probably the worst dedication you'll ever get...**

**Nile: Hey! I'm alive and this chapter's dedicated to a really special person! It wasn't SO bad!**

***Ryuga and Gingka glare at him***

**Nile: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell... at least it was on equal par with the other ones...**

**Ryuga: Which were also pathetic.**

**Nile: Ummm...**

**Ryuga: Chidsengan's writing gives new meaning to the saying 'it's the thought that counts'...**

**Nile: Well...**

**Ryuga: And, by the way, Nile... why are you dressed like the Pokemon, Espeon ?**

**Nile: *blushes* I, uh...**

**Ryuga: And did you put it in blue dye, too ?**

**Nile: *blushes more* I, um...**

**Ryuga: AZURE BLUE...?**

**Nile: *blushes even more* I, umm... yes... it's my Haloween costume...**

**Ryuga: An AZURE... BLUE... ESPEON...? *laughs* I KNEW IT! NILE LIKE AZURE BLUE ESPEON!**

**Nile: So what ?! We all know you like DragonFang2011!**

**Ryuga: *stops laughing and blushes* H-huh...?**

**Nile: Are you planning on dressing up as a drgon ?**

**Ryuga: I... ummmm...**

**Gingka: Oh, that's nothing! You should see what Toby's dressing up as for dreamlily!**

**Ryuga and Nile: 0.0**

**Gingka: I wonder what Kyoya's dressing up as...**

**Nile and Ryuga: *_* ...**

**Gingka: Maybe I should as him!**

**Nile: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo... Ryuga... DragonFang2011 just updated 'Gaelleon's War', huh ?**

**Ryuga: Yep! Great chapter! Let's go read and review before Gingka has Kyoya come in here in costume!**


	17. Erotíseis tis Oikogéneias

**Chidsengan: Before Ryuga says anything about me and my pathetic, terrible, horrible, and unworhty writing skills (to quote him... which he happens to be right *sighs and cries hysterically*) I'd just like to thank:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Guest (Starless Skyline)**

**Jordy**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**And welcome GalaxyPegasus14 to the family! Yay! Welcome to our family! All of you are so special to me and I love you all so much!**

**Ryuga: Anyway, long story short, she doesn't own the characters... *mutters* thank goodness... *normal voice*... this chapter translates to 'Questions of Family', and wasn't able to update this pathetic story last night because fanfiction wouldn't let her!**

**Chidsengan: I'm sorry!**

**Ryuga: You should be!**

**Chidsengan: Oh! I've kept everyone-**

**Ryuga: From torture-**

**Chidsengan: Whatever! Anyway, I have to get this out before the night is through! So please everyone... pklease try to enjoy! I beg of you! *cries hysterically***

**Ryuga: All the crying in the world's not going to save you! It's impossible to like this fanfic!**

**Chidsengan: Why must he always be right ?!**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Woods of the Deadly-Dásos tou Thanati̱fórou_

* * *

Elsewhere, Ryuga, Kyoya, and the rest of their group had stopped in a wide-open field that Ryuga had picked; one he swore was free of any true threats and vowed that there was nothing that could catch on fire.

Though none of them truly trusted the white-haired teen, no one, surprisingly, had argued with Ryuga's decision... not even Kyoya.

They were all too exhausted to fight anyone... especially someone as stubborn and strog-willed as Ryuga...

After stopping, Ryuga had taken to preparing a soup for them as the rest of them watched him like he was adding some sort of poison to his cooking.

As soon as he had finished (and hadn't added any poison, from what any of them could tell), Ryuga filled a bowl for everyone and placed it in front of each of them (minus Madoka, who, early on into the trip had opted to keep an eye on Tsubasa inside Ryuga's marchant cart earlier on into the journey).

"Here."he said gruffly."Enjoy."

The rest of them glanced at one another skeptically before Benkei took the food cautiously.

"Thanks..."he said, mistrust evident in his voice.

For a few moments, Benkei just sat where he was, glaring into the soup accusingly until Ryuga stared him down.

"Well..."he said."Aren't you going to taste it ?"

Benkei jumped slightly, then sniffed haughtily.

"Of course I'm going to taste it!"he said as if it had been obvious."As long as you taste yours first so I know you didn't poison it!"

Ryuga scowled.

"Fine..."he muttered."I will..."

Raising the bowl to his lips, Ryuga gulped down a good portion of his soup before lowering the bowl again and turning his stare to Benkei once more.

"There."he said in a challenging voice."Your turn, kitchen boy..."

Benkei stiffened, glared at Ryuga, then took a small, cautious sip of his own soup...

... and his eyes instantly lit up with wonder.

"It's... it's... this isn't poison..."he breathed shakily in awe."This is... the reason why mouths were invented!"

Everyone but Ryuga gave Benkei a questioning look as he continued to rave.

"It's delicious!"he marveled."Wonderful! Unbelievable! Unlike anything I've ever eaten before! It's amazing! It's-!"-he stopped short when he caught sight of Kyoya's glower directed towards him and feigned indifference-"I mean... it's alright... not half-bad... I've tasted better..."

Ryuga smirked and folded his arms over his chest with an air of superiority.

"It's chicken broth with vegetables and lentils..."he explained."It's something I learned how to cook when I passed through the Dásos tou Thanati̱fórou..."

Everyone turned to Ryuga in shock.

"YOU were in the Dásos tou Thanati̱fórou ?"Kenta asked in surprise.

"That's supposed to be home to some of the deadliest warriors ever!"Wales said in a state of equal awe.

"And you SURVIVED ?!"Yu asked in a marveling breath.

"Dude! That's amazing!"Masamune exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ryugie! You're so cool!"Yu agreed.

Kyoya quickly cleared his throat to snap both Yu and Masamune back to reality as the two flinched slightly and glanced down in embarrassment.

Ryuga only sniffed.

"It wasn't any problem for me..."he said calmly."By the time I passed through the Dásos tou Thanati̱fórou, I had the warriors teaching me their favorite recipes. Hence the soup..."

Wales took a spoonful of his soup.

"Well, it's great!"he said enthusiastically before turning to Kyoya with a smirk."Hey, Kyoya, why haven't YOU ever cooked something for us before ?"

Kyoya felt his face burn with a crimson blush just as Madoka ran out from Ryuga's merchant cart in a swift leap.

"Guys!"she called, racing over to them."Guys!"

"What ?"Julian asked worriedly, getting to his feet.

For as long as he had known Madoka, he had never seen her get so worked up...

"It's Tsubasa!"she panted, skidding to a halt in front of them.

At hearing Tsubasa's name, Kyoya, Yu, and Gingka were on their feet in an instant.

"Tsubasa ?!"Gingka panicked.

"What's the matter, Madoka ?!"Kyoya demanded.

"He's still alive, right ?! Oh, Madoka... please tell me he's alive! Please!"Yu cried, lunging himself onto Madoka in a pleading hug.

Madoka smiled as she pat Yu's head gently.

"He's better than just alive, Yu..."she said."He's awake..."

Everyone else (minus Ryuga) was instantly on their feet, as well, their eyes wide and smiles gracing their lips.

"That's wonderful!"Sophie was the first to say.

"Can we see him ?!"Masamune asked.

"Hey, take it easy! Tsubasa just woke up! He doesn't want to be bombarded just yet!"Zeo said to Masamune sharply.

"Well, then... when CAN we see him ?"Kenta queried.

"You can see him now, if you want..."Madoka explained."But you might not be able to-"

"Let's go!"Yu exclaimed, pulling Kenta by the arm and into the merchant's cart before Madoka could finish her sentence.

"Wait! Guys! He just woke up!"Madoka called after them frantically as she fell into pace behind him.

"Madoka! Follow your own advice, please!"Teru cried.

In a few more seconds, however, everyone found themselves following Yu, Kenta, and Madoka into the merchant's cart to check on Tsubasa...

... everyone except Ryuga and Kyoya...

Ryuga glanced at Kyoya with a snicker when he stayed behind and an arrogant smirk.

"What's the matter ? Aren't you going to go see your friend ?"he asked cockily.

"Aren't you going to see Tsubasa ?"Kyoya snapped back.

Ryuga shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have better things to do..."he said snarkily as he sauntered off."What's your excuse ?"

Kyoya didn't answer.

Instead, he just stared down at the ground... worry about Tsubasa's condition washing over him...

*** Y * Y * Y ***

About twenty minutes fter everyone else had gone to talk with Tsubasa and see how he was, Kyoya made his own visit with his friend; opening the door to Ryuga's merchant's cart slightly and stepping inside quietly when he did.

At first, he was unsure wether or not the boy had drifted back to sleep in the short time lapse or not; the merchant's cart was so silent...

Heading a little further in, however, he saw that the boy was wide awake... though he was hardly looking well...

The boy with silver hair was staring out the cart window, his expression sad and weary...

Even despite the fact he'd been resting since the fire, he had dark circles under his eyes that made it look as if he hadn't slept in days...

He looked pale, weak, and discouraged... so completely unlike his regular self that Kyoya couldn't help but sigh sadly to himself.

After gazing at his friend for a few more seconds, Kyoya finally spoke; more gently than usual.

"So... you're finally awake..." began, prompting Tsubasa to glance at him in surprise.

"Kyoya..."he said, a small smile gracing his lips."I didn't know you were here..."

Kyoya shrugged in reply.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me..."he said calmly before sitting down in a rickety-seeming chair beside Tsubasa's cot.

Then, he glanced at him sympathetically.

"How are you feeling ?"he asked quietly, worry flickering in his eyes.

The silver-haired boy gave a weak shrug.

"I'm alright..."he answered bravely, but in the next breath found himself stifling a cough.

His amber eyes glazing over with tears slightly as he recovered, Tsubasa replaced his smile wearily and glanced back at Kyoya, who only stared back at him knowingly.

"You're alright..."he seconded Tsubasa's statement warily."But you've been better..."

Tsubasa shrugged again, his smile not wavering in the slightest.

"I've been worse, too, though..."he responded good-naturedly.

Kyoya smiled back at his optimist of a friend for a second, but his smile turned into a frown as Tsubasa stifled another cough.

After Tsubasa had a chance to regain his breath, Kyoya fidgeted a bit awkwardly, unsure of what else to say to the silver-haired boy.

"So..."he started, uncertainly."Ummm... uhhhh...

"How are YOU doing ?"Tsubasa took the reigns of the conversation, though his voice was hoarse from coughing.

Kyoya startled at the question slightly and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Me ?"he asked.

Tsubasa nodded, and Kyoya could only chuckle weakly.

Knowing Tsubasa, If he told him how he was really feeling... as if the weight of the world had crashed on top of him without the slightest bit of preparedness, Tsubasa would worry about him... and in Tsubasa's current state, that was the last thing Kyoya wanted him to do.

"I..."he stammered for an answer."Ummm..."

He hastily held out the bowl of soup he'd brought with him for Tsubasa and turned his head away embarrassedly rather than reply.

"I thought you might be hungry..."he offered in barely a mutter.

Tsubasa let his eyes wander to the bowl for a moment, then back to Kyoya.

"Kyoya..."he started.

"Just go ahead and eat it, Tsubasa..."Kyoya said quickly, still avoiding the Tsubasa's eyes.

Tsubasa frowned; more than privy to the fact that his friend was deliberately trying to talk his way around answering Tsubasa's prior question.

He didn't prod, though... he didn't very often...

Besides, he knew something was bothering Kyoya... he'd just have to wait for the time his friend decided to tell him what it was.

Tsubasa glanced away from Kyoya and back to the bowl of soup his friend was holding out towards him.

"It's soup ?"he asked.

"Yep..."Kyoya answered with a wayward sigh."Chicken brother with vegetables and lentils. Enjoy..."

Tsubasa glanced at his friend out of the corners of his eyes.

True, Tsubasa hadn't eaten since before the fire, and he'd barely eaten at all even then...

But...

"What about you ?"Tsubasa asked Kyoya all-too knowingly.

Kyoya looked surprised at the question at first, then regained his composure and shrugged nonchalantly.

"What about me ?"he returned coolly.

"You know what I mean..."Tsubasa said."If there was ever an award for one who gives his food to others, you'd win it..."

Kyoya glanced at him sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean ?"Kyoya returned defensively.

"What I mean is... this food..."Tsubasa began."I don't feel right eating if it's yours..."

"I already ate."Kyoya lied.

Tsubasa shook his head.

"No, you didn't..."he said knowingly.

"Did to."Kyoya answered quickly."Come on, Tsubasa... You haven't eaten anything all day..."

"Neither have you, probably..."

"Have to. Now come on..."

"Kyoya..."

"What ?"

Tsubasa smiled at his friend knowledgeably.

"You're a terrible liar..."he said simply.

Kyoya growled under his breath at Tsubasa calling his bluff, but didn't waver in his composure.

"Believe me... I don't want to eat this..."he said truthfully."If I did, I wouldn't be offering it to you..."

"Yes, you would be..."Tsubasa retorted.

"Think what you want. Now will you just eat it and not worry so much ?"

Tsubasa hesitated, glancing at the bowl of soup once more.

It DID look delicious, he mused as a clawing feeling scraped at his insides and his stomach twisted in hunger, begging to be fed.

And, as much as he tried to deny it, he WAS really hungry...

But he still didn't want to take his friend's food...

After what seemed like forever, impulse won over hesitance and Tsubasa took the bowl from Kyoya and gave a quick 'thank you' before gulping down a spoonful of the soup.

Unfortunately, he did so a little too quickly and the lentils in the soup got stuck in his throat, sending him into a fit of coughing.

"Hey! Take it easy, would you ?!"Kyoya said, patting Tsubasa on the back to help his choking.

After a few moments, Tsubasa stopped coughing and panted tiredly.

"You alright ?"Kyoya asked him.

Tsubasa nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine... thanks..."he replied."I guess I shouldn't have dug in so quickly, huh ?"

Kyoya shook his head, exasperated.

"Don't rush things, kid."he warned him."You went through a lot in that fire, you know. You're not 100% cured yet..."

Tsubasa sighed and turned back to the bowl of soup and looked at it for a moment in silence.

Then, in the next second, he smiled.

"This soup is delicious, though!"he exclaimed, seeming to forget that just seconds earlier he'd been choking.

Taking his spoon again, Tsubasa began to shovel spoonfuls into his mouth, but this time a little more slowly as Kyoya sat by and watched, trying to make sure Tsubasa didn't choke again.

Suddenly, in the midst of eating, Tsubasa stopped and looked down at what remained of the soup as his reflection stared back at him.

Kyoya quicker an eyebrow and leaned towards Tsubasa worriedly.

"Are you okay, Tsubasa ?"he queried uneasily."Is something the matter ? You need to eat..."

Tsubasa startled and smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"Oh... I'm okay, Kyoya..."he answered weakly."I'm just... it's just that... well..."

"It's just what ?"Kyoya queried."What is it, Tsubasa ?"

Tsubasa sighed sadly, his optimistic facade fading in an instant.

"I'm worried..."he admitted."I mean, we've all been through so much since Peprómeno was invaded. What if we don't make it to Íroes ? What if we die before we get there ? What if...? What if...? What if we don't die and live... only to have a worse life than ever ?! What if-?!"

"It'll be alright."Kyoya said dully as he lowered his head... not really knowing how to comfort Tsubasa.

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!"Tsubasa snapped suddenly at his friend, causing Kyoya to jump.

Tears of pent-up frustration and well-kept worry danced on the brims of Tsubasa's eyes and the silver-haired boy's body trembled while he stared Kyoya downs

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!"Tsubasa repeated, his voice shaking."Kyoya... how can you... how are you... why are you so calm ?! Do you even realize why we're even going to Íroes in the first place ?!"

"Because our home was destroyed ?"Kyoya provided blandly.

"YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN THE ARMY, KYOYA!"Tsubasa screamed."THE ARMY! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN THE ARMY!"

"As long as it's not anything that can happen on te strength, I think I'll be able to manage..."Kyoya muttered.

"YOU CAN GET KILLED!"Tsubasa screamed frantically.

"Is dying really so bad ?!"Kyoya snapped back at Tsubasa."Look around you, Tsubasa! What do we have to live for ?! Is dying really worse than living! Tsubasa, I'm doing this because I have to! And really... be honest, Tsubasa... even if you qnd the others have something to live for... what do I have ?!"

"Us!"Tsubasa cried."Kyoya, all of us... we're your friends! You're our leader! If you die, what then ?!"

"You'll all be provided for, at least..."

"And that's supposed to be some sort of consolation prize ?!"Tsubasa sobbed."Kyoya, I'd rather be without a home... starving... dying... I'd rather be anything, no matter how bad, as long as long as you and the others are alright! I can't just sit back and worry if you're going to die or not fighting in this war... no matter what compensation I get for it!"

"Why does it matter to you what happens to me or not ?!"Kyoya growled, frustrated."No one else has ever cared about me... not even the others seem to... why do you...?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE LEFT TO FAMILY!"Tsubasa cried, burying his face in his hands."You... and Gingka... Masamune... Yu... Kenta... even Julian, Sophie, Wales, Klaus, Benkei, Madoka, Teru, and Zeo... you're all more than just my friends... you're family to me! And, Kyoya... you're probably the person I'm closest to!"

"Why ?"

"Because you're like a brother to me!"Tsubasa cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kyoya stiffened as Tsubasa continued to cry; his hands shaking uncontrollably and his chin quivering.

"What if... what if... when you join the army... what if you get captured by the enemy when you're fighting ?!"Tsubasa stammered, squeezing his eyes closed as tears leaked out beneath his lids."What if you're tortured ?! What if get so terribly hurt that... that... you won't be able to recover again ?! What if... you die on the battlefield ?! Or, even worse... what if you get injured and die from it... slowly... painfully...?! What'll happen to us all without you, Kyoya ?!"

The questions had spilled out of Tsubasa's mouth before he had a chance to stop them, and Kyoya could only stare at the floor of the merchant's cart.

"I'll be okay, Tsubasa..."he assured him comfortingly."The way you make it sound, you make it seem like I'm a weakling or something. I'm pretty tough, you know..."

"It's a war, Kyoya!"Tsubasa cried."A war! It doesn't matter if you're tough or not... or how tough you are... in a war... anything can happen!"

Kyoya shrugged.

"That's for me to deal with and you to not worry about..."he said coolly.

He understood what Tsubasa was trying to say, but it didn't alter how he felt about the whole 'joining the army' matter...

Actually, instead of changing his mind, Tsubasa's words only made Kyoya's resolve stronger.

Tsubasa, however, was still concerned; the wore evident in his eyes.

"Kyoya..."he stammered.

"Tsubasa... calm down..."Kyoya said."Just... everything'll be alright... I'm going to be fine... and you... well... you worry a lot, and-"

"I WORRY A LOT ?!"Tsubasa screeched as Kyoya winced slightly, realizing his poor decision in words.

"That's... not what I meant..."he tried to explain.

"Kyoya! You really don't get it, do you ?!"Tsubasa yelled."You're planning to leave us... all of us... your family... and you might never come back!"

Kyoya flinched uncomfortably at the word 'family'.

The thought of having a 'family' had been troubling him, but the more Tsubasa tried to convince him that he and the others were his 'family', the more uncomfotable with the idea he felt...

"Tsubasa..."he faltered.

"You may die and then what ?! You'd just leave your family behind ?!"

"Tsubasa..."

"That's not what families do!"

"TSUBASA! WILL YOU CUT IT OUT ?!"Kyoya finally snapped at the silver-haired boy, making him flinch slightly.

Kyoya trembled from something not even he could peg, and for some strange, all the oxegyn in the world seemed to have abandoned him as he stuggled to catch his breath.

"Tsubasa..."he muttered shakily."I know... how you feel... but... we... you... me... and Gingka... and Yu... and Kenta... and Masamune... and Zeo... and Julian... and Wales... and Sophie... and Benkei... and Madoka... and Teru... and Klaus... we're not a... we're not... we're..."

Tsubasa eyed Kyoya suspisciously, somewhat aware of what he was trying to get at, but hoping he was wrong...

"Wait a minute..."he said."You don't mean... that you don't... see us as family... do you...?"

Kyoya didn't answer for a moment... or rather he couldn't.

Tsubasa sat up straighter and more alarmed.

"Kyoya... what are we to you if we aren't family...?"he inquired, his voice cracking slightly with worry.

Still, Kyoya couldn't answer, and it pushed Tsubasa over the edge.

"Kyoya why are you so confusing ?!"he yelled at him one moment, you act like you're ready to risk anything for us and the next... you're acting like you couldn't care about us at all! I don't understand it! Families don't act like that with eachother! What's the matter ?! Don't you want a family ?!"

Only silence met his query.

Tsubasa panted heavily, shaken from expressing such anger, then sighed.

"Kyoya..."he said quietly."I'm sorry... it's just... that..."

"Never mind it..."Kyoya cut his sentence short.

Tsubasa turned back to him worriedly, his eyes glazing over slightly with tears; worried that Kyoya was going to snap at him.

To his surprise, however, Kyoya calmly took the near-empty bowl from Tsubasa and handed him a blanket that was folded by his cot nearby.

"Here..."he said."You'll need to get some more sleep until you recover from getting caught in that fire. Get some rest..."

Tsubasa took the blanket cautiously from Kyoya and looked down guiltily.

"Kyoya... I am sorry..."he said."I'm not sure why I snapped at you like that... and..."

"I said to never mind it..."Kyoya said as Tsubasa snuggled beneath the covers a bit.."Just get to sleep... if you need anything, I'll be outside..."

Tsubasa frowned.

"Kyoya... I'm sorry..."he repeated again.

"If you say 'I'm sorry' one more time I'm going to shove this blanket in your mouth to make you zip it..."Kyoya stated before Tsubasa could get any further.

Tsubasa relaxed slightly as Kyoya pat his shoulder slightly before he began to head out of the merchant's cart.

Right Kyoya was leaving, however, Tsubasa remembered something else.

"Kyoya!"he exclaimed."That mystery man that saved us from the fire! Who was he ?!"

Once again, only silence met his answer.

Kyoya was gone before Tsubasa even had a chance to ask the question, leaving the silver-haired boy sitting alone in the merchant's cart...

*** Y * Y * Y ***

Later that night, Kyoya sat against the trunk of a tree just a little ways away from the campfire that Ryuga had started, fingering blades of grass between his fingers and staring at the sky; letting Tsubasa's words echo in his mind while the cold wind burshed against his skin.

_"Kyoya why are you so confusing ?! At one moment, you act like you're ready to risk anything for us and the next... you're acting like you couldn't care about us at all! I don't understand it! Families don't act like that with eachother! What's the matter ?! Don't you want a family ?!"_

Kyoya frowned weakly, then bit his lower lip in query.

He should have just been happy that Tsubasa was awake... that things were, relatively, back to 'normal'... or at least, what was supposedly 'normal' for Kyoya and the others...

Here they all were, safe... at least for a moment... and yet, all he could think about was the question Tsubasa had asked him...

_"Kyoya why are you so confusing ?! At one moment, you act like you're ready to risk anything for us and the next... you're acting like you couldn't care about us at all! I don't understand it! Families don't act like that with eachother! What's the matter ?! Don't you want a family ?!"_

Sighing, Kyoya reclined against the trunk of the tree, deep in thought.

He had spent so much time trying so desperately to mantain his sanity... to not break under all the pressure he was under... that he hadn't even stopped to consider that he and the others were becoming FRIENDS, much less like a FAMILY...

And now that he did stop to think about it, he wasn't sure what the answer was.

Did he... or didn't he... want a family...?

Kyoya stiffened slightly at the thought.

He had been abandoned by his parents...

The woman who had taken him in was in prison somewhere...

Everyone who could possibly love him was probably dead, he had decided long ago...

As hard as he tried to pretend to be tough... tried to be strong... he was hardly as confident and indiffrent as he tried so hard to seem.

As hard as he tries to be, he wasn't not a man; he's just a broken boy with no home, and no way, and no family to turn to...

And somewhere along with regrets and realizations... things he could never admit out loud and thoughts that he'd never had time to ponder... that boy that had at one point longed for a family... a family he was sure that he'd never have...

He'd gotten Nile, Ryuga, and Gingka... for a while, he'd had the family he'd always dreamed of... albeit mistmatched and awkward...

But that had crumbled right before his eyes, just like everything else in his life.

It was then when all his thoughts... his hopes... his dreams of having a family had been extinguished and he had spent years just wondering where he had went wrong and hoping it was the last time he would make a mistake so foolish...

The mistake of getting attached to anyone ever again.

After Ryuga's betrayal, he had decided that getting close to anyone... that looking at anyone as 'family' again, wasn't in his best interest.

After all, he had been betrayed once before, and by someone he considered to be closer to him than a brother, even.

Getting too close to anyone ever again was, in his opinion, the most dangerous endeavor in the world, in his mind.

Kyoya had overcome hardship enough times in his life to know that things came and went, especially people.

That's why, after Ryuga's betrayal, Kyoya had refused to either whine, cry, or sulk; despite the fact that Gingka, who had loyally stayed [practically] glued to Kyoya's side after the betrayal, had done enough whining, crying, and sulking for the both of them.

Kyoya, however, wouldn't shed a single tear over the matter.

Following Ryuga's betrayal, whatever bitterness and hatred within Kyoya's heart had grown to such a level it had almost overtaken him completely.

He had vowed never again to be 'duped' by someone who claimed to be his friend... to never call another person his 'brother', and to not be fooled by traitorous smiles and meaningless words of friendship.

Gazing at the stars now, however, Kyoya realized that, more than anything, what he had been wasn't so much hateful as he was frightened; frightened of being hurt once again by those who he thought of as 'family', like he had been hurt by Ryuga.

And he had been determined to do so by never looking at anyone as family again...

He had been determined to... until Tsubasa had called him on it...

_"Kyoya why are you so confusing ?! At one moment, you act like you're ready to risk anything for us and the next... you're acting like you couldn't care about us at all! I don't understand it! Families don't act like that with eachother! What's the matter ?! Don't you want a family ?!"_

Kyoya sighed.

Now, what he had promised himself he'd never let happen again was happening to him all over again...

He was, once again, beginning to feel as if his friends now were becoming more and more like a family to him.

As if Gingka's optimistic, loyal, happy-go-crazy antics and disturbingly sunny disposition that one could notice from the moon hadn't been enough for him to handle to begin with, he now had twelve others (not including Ryuga, obviously) who were somehow, slowly but steadily, wriggling their way into his walled heart...

He wasn't even all that sure if he minded if they were or not... all he knew was that he was scared to let them.

It had all seemed so simple to him at first...

His initial decision was immediately not to get attached to any of them; from Tsubasa who he had met first after Gingka to Julian and his 'pals' who he still hardly knew...

And it had all been relatively simple at the start, too; all he had to do was act as cold and indifferent as ever towards each and every one of them and treat them with an 'arms-length' approach.

Everything would be just fine, he had thought, if he were to ignore Gingka's pathologically cheery attitude, turn down all of Tsubasa's gentle attempts at friendship, and simply play oblivious to Masamune's obvious incompetence and completely foolish dreams of becoming number one'.

He wouldn't get dragged in again, he was sure, if he didn't let Kenta convince him to tell him silly bedtime stories or allow Yu to get to his softer side with his adorable smile and lovable little laugh.

If he could only keep disagreeing with Zeo, Wales, and Madoka long enough to keep them from befriending him, push Benkei, Teru, and Klaus away before they had a chance to really know him, and not get swept in by Julian and Sophie's understanding ways, he had been certain that he wouldn't stumble and repeat the same mistakes he had in the past.

That was, at least, what he had thought...

And he had been wrong.

Before he could even really tell what was happening, Kyoya had, albeit reluctantly, become attached to them all (yep, even Madoka) in record time.

True, the bonds were nearly invisible to anyone who wasn't watching closely... heck, Kyoya wasn't even sure if anyone but him noticed them... but the bonds were there... and there wasn't any turning back now that there were.

Sure, Kyoya didn't call them his family right to their face, nor was he sure that he even liked the idea of it all, but wether he did or not, they were all each a part of some sort of mismatched, makeshift family.

Gingka, the dunce who stayed by his side through everything with his wide-eyed ideals and overtly happy attitudes; always the first to go along with Kyoya's plans and the last to doubt them... of ever...

Tsubasa, the softie to end all softies with enough love in his heart to comfort the universe for generations; always willing to help and was sometimes one of the only, if not the only, reasons why Kyoya thought that nice people still existed...

Masamune, self-obsessed and egotistical Masamune... yet there was something about him that always made people smile; be it the desire for him to help out his friends or his will to never quit...

Yu, sweet, adorable, cute, little Yu... it was impossible (even Kyoya had to admit) to NOT fall in love with that child. There was something so perfectly endearing about him that made it almost impossible to not hug him every minute...

Kenta, while he hardly ever shut up, was still, in every aspect, a lovable, little kid; he'd risked his life so many times to help his friends out and, even though they'd had to save him when things went wrong, they couldn't deny that they still loved him...

And then there was Zeo, Julian, Benkei, Sophie, Wales, Teru, Klaus, and Madoka...

Kyoya didn't know them as well, admittedly... but from what he had seen thus far, he knew that they were becoming as much of family to him as Gingka, Tsubasa, Masamune, Kenta, and Yu were...

And that was exactly the very reason why he was so afraid now.

He had been through the same exact song and dance before... a carbon copy, almost... ; meet people, become friends, form a sort of a family and cautiously accept it...

... then watch everything crumble before your very eyes in speechlessness.

It was just like that infamous night... the one he would never, ever be able to shake from his mind no matter how desperately he tried... nor how terribly he wanted to.

That night had been the night his dreams and optimism for a happier future had faded to nothing.

Ryuga had betrayed him, Nile, and Gingka...

Nile had died...

Gingka had been scarred emotionally for life...

And he had been scarred, emotionally, mentally, and physically...

His best friend, the person he had called his brother and meant so with all his heart, had died in his arms; the memory of Nile breathing his painful last breath was something he would forever remember...

The scars under his eyes had been placed there in one of the most cruelest of ways... along with plenty more that riddled his body that Kyoya wouldn't dare let anyone else see; they served as a physical reminder of that night...

As for the emotional scar, there were too many emotions to list... but probably the most painful one was guilt; guilt that he hadn't sensed Ryuga's foreboding betrayal ahead of time... guilt that he hadn't been able to protect Gingka from suffering through everything that had transpired... guilt that he hadn't been able to save Nile... all guilt that would forever be etched into his tormented heart.

He had fought to defend his family that night... he had fought with everything he could and then some...

And he had lost.

And he would again, he just knew it.

Kyoya had promised himself when he had met Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, and Kenta that he wouldn't become attached to them, and promised himself the same thing again when he had first started the journey they were on when he'd met the rest of their group (Zeo, Julian, Sophie, Wales, Benkei, Teru, Klaus, Madoka).

But, then again, he had said that about Ryuga, Nile, and Gingka, too... and he had started seeing them as brothers in almost no time.

And now, he found that he was in the same boat as before.

He really, truly, liked everyone that he had promised he wouldn't... again...

He had found it impossible in his heart to not like them, actually, and so he'd pursed his lips, taken a deep breath, and had risked his life to get them all this far.

But in his heart, he knew he couldn't afford to get attached.

It was the same thing all over again... only this time, there were some different aspects that had to be examined.

The first was that there was a lot more on the line this time around than there was before.

In the past, there was the everyday fight for survival, but that was about it.

The Thanátos Army hadn't invaded nearly as many places as they currently had, making it easier to move around and avoid the evil soldiers if one needed to.

As it was now, however, the only place that has yet to be invaded was Íroes... which was a far from promising thought.

The second aspect that had to be examined was the route to Íroes itself.

It was filled with terrors and dangers that were almost hard to think existed.

And the last was that, this time around, Ryuga couldn't be trusted.

What was worse, however, was that some of those friends Kyoya had started to consider family were growing closer to Ryuga than he had hoped.

Masamune and Kenta seemed to be impressed by him... and Yu had even given Ryuga a nickname ('Ryugie')... something he reserved only for his friends...

Perhaps they were all just being friendlier towards Ryuga to ease the tension that had been seeping into every single aspect of the little 'family' Kyoya had acquired...

Perhaps there was no reason for Kyoya to worry at all...

But he just couldn't help it...

Whenever he looked at Ryuga... he couldn't help but remeber that night... and only the Ryuga from that night...

The Ryuga that night hadn't been the kind, though, admittedly, cynical and mischievous Ryuga that Kyoya had seen as a brother for as far back as he could remember...

No...

The Ryuga that night had been a traitor; a traitor who wouldn't waver in his decision and had attempted to destroy both Kyoya and Nile... and anyone else who stood in his way.

Nile had died... and Kyoya had lived... and in between the grief that had almost crushed him, Kyoya had always sought comfort in the fact that Ryuga hadn't killed Nile by his own hands (though be was responsible for his death)... that he hadn't killed them because he couldn't bring himself to do so...

Comfort... until he had met Ryuga again...

Ryuga's mocking over Nile's death hadn't just burnt Kyoya like a billion torches being dug terribly into his skin...

... it had also shown him that Ryuga didn't take Nile's death with even a hint of remorse...

The boy Kyoya had met again was a boy that would kill his own friends in an instant... even those he once considered 'brothers'...

The Ryuga Kyoya had met again was a boy that would willingly seek power that doesn't exist just for the sake of it... a boy ready to take on any mission just for the joy of seeing bloodshed... a shell of a boy without a family or a purpose to exist...

No...

Not a boy without a family, Kyoya decided.

Ryuga had had a family... a family he had rejected and snapped at with traitorous jaws...

And now he sauntered right back in to break the new family Kyoya had managed to acquire...

Just like before...

Kyoya would get close to others... and Ryuga would come from nowhere and destroy everything for him...

Maybe, Kyoya thought, that was what his problem was...

Maybe getting close to others was what exactly what he was doing wrong to begin with.

Maybe the smart thing to do was for him to avoid being sort of a leader to his friends; to self-exile himself before anyone could get close to him... before anyone could hurt him...

He had argued with himself before that there must have been something rewarding in letting others latch onto him, but it was times like then when he had to wonder if there was...

Wether it was some sort of cruel payback for all he had done in his life that he had to figure out the rewards on his own or not was still something Kyoya couldn't help but ponder.

Maybe he was just foolish allowing himself to get so easily... so STUPIDLY attached to his friends...

After all, he had done it once before...

... and look where that had gotten him.

For sure, this time around there was a little voice inside of him always whispering to him not to get too close to the others... always telling not to even DARE take the others under his wing...

It was in everyone's best interest but his own, if he really thought about it...

What did anyone else have to lose from getting close to him ?

Nothing...

Absolutely nothing.

And what did he have resting on the line ?

Everything...

Absolutely everything.

Kyoya knew what would happen.

He would take them all under his wing... he's teach them how to to fight... teach them how to survive... teach them how to win...

He would teach them all he could... the best he could... he would give them all he could... the best he could... and then what ?

Kyoya scoffed bitterly as he thought of the conclusion.

He knew what the answer was.

After he'd teach them all he could... the best he could... after he'd give them all he could... the best he could...

After he'd take them all under his wing... teach them how to to fight... teach them how to survive... teach them how to win...

After all that, they'd turn around and stab him in the back... just like Ryuga had...

Either that or they'd die... just like Nile had...

He would do everything for them and then watch it all fall apart... watch it as it would crumble into mismatched, damaged pieces that could never be repaired...

Just like before, he'd be forced to see his family leave him... right in front of his disbelieving eyes...

And yet what was he doing ?

Despite himself... despite that little voice inside of him telling him not to get attached to the others... he was headed to join the army... so that they would be able to live comfortably...

Going to join the army when it was almost certain that The Zoun Army had no chances of winning the war against The Thanátos Army!

Either he had a death wish...

... or he was already too attached to his 'family' to let them leave him...

Looking at the constellations in the sky, Kyoya frowned.

The bond they all shared... the bond that had been forged in the short time that they had all known one another was unbreakable... whether Kyoya or anyone of the others wanted to see or acknowledge it themselves.

It was the bond that had broken when Ryuga had betrayed him, Nile, and Gingka that night...

... and now... it had returned...

Kyoya growled to himself and pulled at his hair furiously.

"Ughh... what is wrong with you, Kyoya ?!"he snapped angrily."Do you want a family or not ?!"

Nothing answers him but the stillness of the silence behind him...

The crickets...

And the sound of laughter...

Turning around, he realized that his friends were all behind him... save for Tsubasa, who was resting inside, and Ryuga, who was mysteriously missing from the group...

They were each gathered around the campfire, laughing with one another and smiling as they shared stories of their pasts and dreams for the future; the campfire casting dancing shadows upon the ground and luminous glows upon their faces.

Gingka, Yu, Kenta, Masamune, Zeo, Julian, Wales, Sophie, Benkei, Madoka, Teru, and Klaus...

Kyoya looked at them quietly, and, as he did, it was almost as if he was seeing them in a different light than he ever had before; as if he was seeing them for the first time, even...

They looked so much stronger... so much more confident... so much more... mature...

Gingka no longer looked like the scaredy-cat, little redhead that he had been when Kyoya had first met him...

Yu didn't seem like the child that cared only for fun and games... and Kenta hardly resembled the boy that was always cowering before hiding behind one of his friends in fright...

Masamune cartainly didn't look like the self-obsessed teenager that had gotten on everyone's nerves at first, and Julian, Wales, and Sophie weren't acting all uppity and uptight!

Benkei seemed more intelligent, and Teru was confident enough to speak his peace while the other were talking...

Even Klaus and Zeo were smiling, which was quite a feat in itself!

(And then there was Tsubasa... who, as much as Kyoya tried to deny it, was uncannily akin to how Nile had been...)

As he looked at them, Gingka suddenly turned in the direction of where Kyoya was and waved him over.

"Hey, Kyoya!"he called."Ryuga's not here! You want to come over and chat with us ?!"

A chorus of agreements sounded as the others also waved for Kyoya to come over towards them, and Kyoya looked back at them for a moment, shocked.

Then, a small smile gracing his lips, he shrugged slightly.

"You could say 'please', Gingka!"he called back.

Masamune got to his feet.

"Just get over here!"he ordered teasingly.

Kyoya lowered his head and took a step towards his friends...

His family...

Yes, that WAS what they were...

They were there for him; broken, tormented, secretly uncertain Kyoya... someone it would have been so easy to overlook... and they were there for him...

And he was willing to protect them with his very life... Tsubasa, Gingka, Yu, Kenta, Masamune, Zeo, Julian, Wales, Sophie, Benkei, Madoka, Teru, and Klaus... all of them... and that was something that transcended 'friend' standards...

The wind gently tousled his green hair as he silently gazed upon his 'family'.

They were all alone in the world.

They only had eachother to turn to.

And through eachother, they would be able to find their way in the warring world they were in...

Together.

Kyoya smiled to himself as Tsubasa's words echoed through his head once more.

_"Kyoya why are you so confusing ?! At one moment, you act like you're ready to risk anything for us and the next... you're acting like you couldn't care about us at all! I don't understand it! Families don't act like that with eachother! What's the matter ?! Don't you want a family ?!"_

The answer was yes.

He did want a family... and they were right there before his eyes...

An Immense Blessing that he thought himself undeserving of.

He would get them to Iroes... all of them... and he would save his family where he had been unable to years ago...

And not Ryuga, not The Thanatos Army, not the war... would stop him from doing that...

He sees his 'family', and he knows that everything'll be alright.

* * *

**Ryuga: Thank goodness THAT'S over! I hate sappiness! *heads over to the virtual buffet* But I do love this virtual buffet! Mmmm! Part two of the special special... popcorn and soda! *glances at Chidsengan* Why ? Is there a movie playing ?**

**Chidsengan: Yep! A Beyblade one!**

**Ryuga: Sweet!**

**Chidsengan: Ryuga! The announcements first!**

**Ryuga: Oh, right... firstly, this chappie goes out to DragonFang2011... and you should all read her fanfic 'Gaelleon's War' because, it is, as always, way better than this gunk!**

**Chidsengan: Yep! It's true!**

**Ryuga: And also, for everyone who reads this terrible fanfic...**

**Chidsengan: Ryuga! That's no way to talk to everyone I care about!**

**Ryuga: Trust me, they're probably the only people who ever cared about YOU, too...**

**Chidsengan: Ryuga...**

**Kyoya: Alright, you two, break it up!**

**Gingka: If you want, I can make the announcement!**

**Ryuga: No, no... I can do it... *clears throat* Attention, everyone who reads this terrible fanfic...**

**Everyone: RYUGA!**

**Ryuga: I don't regret to inform you that Chidsengan will be able to update ever again due to schoolwork. Have a nice day. Good-bye.**

**Chidsengan: RYUGA! That's not it at all! *sighs* Everyone, I'm terribly sorry that I won't be able to update in a while due to all the schoolwork I have to complete, in fact, the next update I do will be on November 23, 2012). However... *smiles* I plan on doing something very special on that day that goes out to all of you, so please, please, PLEASE don't hate me and please check back on the fanfic, please... if you want to... *starts crying* I don't blame you if you don't...**

**Ryuga: Neither. Do. I.**

**Chidsengan: *cries hysterically***

**Kyoya: Oh, boy... ANYWAY... all questions for chapter 20 can still be submitted in that time stretch-**

**Ryuga: I bet no one will want to reply to such a silly idea!**

**Kyoya: Ummm... yeah... regardless, we all hope to hear from you...**

**Chidsengan: I'm so sorry!**

**Ryuga: She's such a dork!**

**Chidsengan: But I promise you, when I DO update again... I promise you it'll be a surprise!**

**Ryuga: Not a pleasant one, either...**

**Chidsengan: With my writing skills, probably not... *cries hysterically again***

**Kyoya: Ummm... right... anyway, thank you all and please don't be angry with her... *whispers* I don't think she'll be able to take it...**

**Chidsengan: I'm sorry!**

**(Toby comes in the room)**

**Toby: Hi, guys!**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ... Toby... please tell me you're not dressed as a lily for dreamlily...**

**Toby: Yep! ^-^**

**Ryuga: 0.0**

**Toby: Oh, come on... don't tell me you didn't notice that Kyoya's dressed as Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh...**

**Everyone: *turns to look at Kyoya* 0.0 ... we just noticed...**

**Kyoya: *blushes* Wh-wh-what ? It was the only costume left after Gingka took the dentist one!**

**Everyone: 0.0 ... *-* ... -_- ...**

**Ryuga: So ? Who wants to go watch the movie ? *puts on glasses* In 3-D ?**


	18. Not a Chappie, Just An Excerpt Advice

**Chidsengan: Alright... I know I said I was going to take a break until November 23rd, but I just had to post this today...**

**Ryuag: But this isn't even a chapter!**

**Chidsengan: It doesn't matter! And besides, there's going to be an excerpt at the end of this anyway...**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ... No! Not an excerpt! Everyone! Run for your lives! The worst author in the world who's so pathetic that she can't be considered an author is posting an excerpt of torture! Ahhhhhhh! *smirks* ...n****ot that anyone'll want to read it, anyway...**

**Chidsengan: Yes, I know... and you're right... but I just couldn't stay silent when a friend asks me a question!**

**Ryuga: A friend asked YOU a question ?**

**Chidsengan: Yep... ina review! And the person who asked me was Starless Skyline! One of my best friends in the whole world!**

**Ryuga: *mutters* You say that about everyone...**

**Chidsengan: But every friend plays a different role for me and are all there for me in so many different ways! And, also, I'm so sorry to have to answer you so publicly, Starless Skyline, but I don't have any other way of contacting you... so... I'm sorry... but... well...**

**Ryuga: Just get to the point already!**

**Chidsengan: Alright, I will. First off, let me just say that Starless Skyline, you can ask me anything... anywhere, anytime, any day... I don't mind (and that goes for everyone else, too!). And there is no way that I would EVER kick you out of my 'fanfic family'! Families are families, no matter what happens! And their always there for one another! And, you're NOT stupid and your questions are NOT silly! And I would never, ever laugh at you! With you... but not at you! I don't laugh at anyone!**

**Ryuga: Because you've been laughed at your whole life... *snickers***

**Chidsengan: No, not just that... but it's not my style! And I'm sure everyone else who reads and reviews this-**

**Ryuga: Pathetic... worthless... useless... meaningless, and anything else that means pathetic-**

**Chidsegan: *sighs* Fanfic... *smiles* I'm sure , Starless Skyline, that everyone else'll encourage you, too (please, if you want to, everyone, please post your encouragement under the reviews ^-^)! And of course I'll help you! In fact, I'd love to help you!**

**Ryuga: But Chidsengan's 'help' always falls short...**

**Chidsengan: True... but I'll try my best, though! And as for my advice ? *blushes* Well... actually... Ryuga's right, though... I've never been asked for my advice before... but... I'm honored, really... and I hope that I can help...**

**Ryuga: AHEM! JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

**Chidsengan: Alright, alright... yeesh! Well, when you make an account with fanfiction or update a story, no one knows it's you, unless you tell someone that you were the guest reviewer Starless Skyline at some point in time. But, personally, I'd know love to read your fanfics! Believe me, I'm hardly critical, and I'm sure you'll be a great author! I know it and believe it with all my heart!**

**Ryuga: Says the girl (Chidsengan) who has no real skills in writing whatsoever...**

**Chidsengan: Yeah, I don't have any real skills... so that's why the rest of the advice I have doesn't really have to do anything with what I think, if that makes any sense. Starless Skyline, what I have to say is all about what you've done for ME since you've been reviewing this fanfic...**

**Ryuga: Oh, great... sappiness...**

**Chidsengan: Starless Skyline, when I first read your very first review and the critique in it, I admit it, I cried hysterically... like a maniac... a lot... I thought that I was an even worse writer than I had previously even supposed and felt like I would never be able to write again...**

**Ryuga: BOR-ING!**

**Chidsengan: *sigh* But what I realized was that you had actually given me a huge compliment! You had read my whole chappies and cared enough to comment on them and give me advice! It was through that advice that I was able to grow as a writer, and even though I'm still not confident in my abilities and skills as one, I really am sure that I got better due to your advice!**

**Ryuga: What are you trying to say exactly, you pathetic narcissist ?**

**Chidsengan: What I'm saying is that now I'm returning the favor (or at least trying to). You, Starless Skyline, have nabsolutely othing to be afraid of, because you're talented, observant, special, and a great friend... a true friend... and a part of this family we have here! Every writer, I think, is at least a little afraid at first to post their fanfics to this site (I know I wasn't sure if anyone would care about what I wrote), but at the same time, that's one of the biggest steps any of us can take to find out where we really do stand as authors. By posting our fanfics on this site, we realize what we have and what we don't... just like how I realized just what I was lacking without you (and I was lacking so much! I'm still hardly a good writer!)! You helped me understand writing... you, and everyone else on this site, are truly family to me. Sometimes, we may think we fall short, but I'm so Blessed to have such amazing people... fellow writers who are always there for me! And we'll be there for you, too! I know I will! My advice is to just go for it... if you really want to, open a site and post your fanfic... because I just know that you're better than you think! And I promise you, I'll be right there to read and review your story! And of you ever need anything else, or just someone to talk to, remember that I'll always be there for you! Once you open a site, you can also PM whenever you'd like! All in all, don't you ever be scared or insecure if you can help it, because someone like you has absolutely nothing to fear or be worried about! **

**Ryuga: Except Chidsengan's writing skills...**

**Chidsengan: Yes, except maybe that... *smiles* But if you can read this fanfic and not be afraid, then nothing will ever frighten you!**

**Ryuga: Chidsengan, you're one, weird kid... **

**Chidsengan: And another thing, your name should be 'Starlit Skyline' rather than 'Starless'... because you shine as brightly as any star in the sky! Regardless of what Ryuga says... and, Ryuga... give Starless Skyline the OC, Merlin, back! And go back to making my life miserable, instead!**

**Ryuga: Don't have to ask me twice! *hands Merlin back, then smirks* CHIDSENGAN'S A TERRIBLE WRITER! CHIDSENGAN'S A TERRIBLE WRITER! CHIDSENGAN'S A TERRIBLE WRITER!**

**Chidsengan: *sighs* Yep, I am... but, for now... I can't leave without posting a little sneak peek since you've all been so... *begins to cry*... unbelievably... *breaks into tears*... nice to me! *cries hysterically* So, here's a little preview of chappie 18! And for inspiration, I'd like to thank:**

**Starless Skyline**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Jordy (recently changed to the reviewer Powerless Flames!)**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**And the newest member of the family who recently 'favorited' and decide to 'follow' the story... ilovedogs12! Welcome to our family! Where once you're a member, you're here to stay (unless you want to leave)!**

**I was thinking of all of you as I wrote! Thank you for being a family to me! I could never have the confidence in myself to write without you! And speaking of confidence, this excerpt goes out to... well... maybe I should bring in their favorite character to dedicate it... Tsubasa!**

**(Tsubasa appears and Chidsengan whispers into his right ear, then, he smiles)**

**Tsubasa: This excerpt goes out to Starless Skyline! Never doubt yourself and I Pray that you always remember that you have a family here for you no matter what happens!**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Wonder- Anaro̱tiémai_

_Traitors Docks-Prodótes' Apováthres_

* * *

"Hey, Kyoya! ... Kyoya, buddy... come on... wakey-wakey..."

Kyoya gave a noncommittal grunt as his eyes flickered open ever-so-slightly to be met with the harsh glare of the sun, the near-blistering cold that stung his skin, and Benkei's all-too happy face staring at him.

"Huh...? Benkei...?"he asked groggily, his head still clouded with weariness.

Benkei smiled ecstatically before sweeping Kyoya into his arms merrily and all but crushing him in a tight embrace.

"B-b-b-bull! Good morning, Kyoya!"he cheered happily, bringing Kyoya to his senses through a sharp jolt of pain.

"Youch! Benkei! Put me down!"Kyoya demanded, wincing.

Benkei obeyed in an instant and dropped Kyoya on the ground in surprise and looked on in wonder and curiosity as his friend wrapped his arms around his ribs in pain.

"Kyoya...?"he asked meekly."Are you alright ?"

Kyoya stiffened, but nodded slightly in reply.

"Y-yeah..."he stammered, turning his head away from Benkei for a second.

Benkei stared at Kyoya in concern for a moment in an awkward silence.

He may not have been the brightest scarf on display, but he knew enough to tell if something was wrong or not... and something most definitely was...

"Ummm..."he stammered, trying to think of something to say.

"Well...?"Kyoya cut him short."What is it ?"

Benkei arched his eyebrows in question.

"What is... what ?"he queried.

"You. Waking me this early."Kyoya quickly switched the subject before Benkei could ask him anything."It can't be more than seven a.m... and I'm not generally a morning person, either..."

Benkei stammered once again for an answer.

"Ummm... I... ummm... I'm sorry, Kyoya!"he apologized frantically."Honest, I am! It's just that, well, Ryuga... he... he said that he wanted to get going to Íroes, and... well... I'm sorry, Kyoya! Really, I am!"

Kyoya smirked, then rolled his eyes.

"Heh. Just once, I'd like to sleep in and enjoy the peace that's supposed to accompany it... just once..."he muttered."I would have liked it to be today..."

Benkei blanched and quickly began to bow and bob curtsies (A/N: laughter is generally encouraged at this) in rapid succession in apology; words tumbling in such a frantic way that Kyoya could scarcely figure out what Benkei was saying.

"I REALLY AM SORRY, KYOYA! I WOULDN'T HAVE WOKEN YOU UP IF RYUGA HADN'T ASKED ME TO! HONEST I WOULDN'T! OH, KYOYA, OLD BUDDY, OLD PAL, PLEASE UNDERSTAND! I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU! REALLY, I DIDN'T! IT WAS ALL RYUGA'S FAULT! I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU SLEEP, BUT HE ASKED ME TO AWAKEN YOU! I WOULD TELL YOU HOW HE SAID IT, BUT IT WOULD GET YOU AWFULLY ANGRY IF I DID! OH, KYOYA, I'M SORRY! WOULD YOU PLEASE NOT BE ANGRY WITH ME ?! I CAN TELL RYUGA THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP IN SOME MORE AND THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP, IF YOU'D LIKE! KYOYA, I'M SO SORRY! I-!"

"It's alright, Benkei..."Kyoya said with a slight, exasperated chuckle.

"OH, KYOYA! I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY WITH ME AND-WHAT ?!"-a look of surprise smacked Benkei's face-"IT'S ALRIGHT ?! YOU MEAN... YOU DON'T HATE ME ?!"

Kyoya shook his head.

"Nah. It would take a lot more than just waking me up to get me to do that... if I did..."Kyoya answered.

Benkei's eyes widened, growing moist with tears.

"Oh, Kyoya... do you really mean that ?"he asked hopefully.

Kyoya nodded, and the tears streamed down Benkei's face in a miniature tidal wave of sorts.

"B-B-B-BULL, KYOYA!"he cried."IF THERE EVER WAS ANOTHER GUY AS SWELL AS YOU, I'D LIKE TO MEET HIM TO SEE IF HE REALLY IS! OH, WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT ?! THERE'S NO ONE AS GREAT AS YOU ARE! KYOYA, BUDDY, YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND!"

Kyoya sighed slightly as Benkei continued to gush about him and let a small grin Grace his lips.

He wasn't sure yet if he liked Benkei or if the guy was too nerve-wracking to, but one thing was certain... and that was that there wasn't anyone like Benkei, either...

Benkei was, most certainly, one of a kind...

"Yeah, yeah... whatever..."Kyoya muttered, feigning indifference."But, as much as it pains me to agree with Ryuga, we have to get a move on to Íroes... so..,"

Benkei stopped crying in an instant and saluted readily as his friend got to his feet.

"Y-yes, sir, Kyoya, sir!"he agreed enthusiastically, taking on the posture of an archetypical soldier."Whenever you give the order, Kyoya, sir, I'm ready, sir, yes, sir!"

Kyoya chortled, amused, under his breath and began to head towards where the others were camped as Benkei fell militantly into pace behind him.

As soon as Kyoya was sure that Benkei was too busy with his 'soldier-like' bravado to be paying attention to him, however, he let a small, pained expression flash over his face as he glanced down at his ribs; still throbbing in sharp, stabbing pains from when Benkei had hugged him [much-too roughly].

They were the wounds that he'd received the night Peprómeno had been attacked.

He had previously thought that they had healed already and hadn't had a chance to check if they actually had or not...

However, as he had just realized, it wasn't that they had healed so much as the fact that he had just grown accustomed to the chronic pain that had been accompanying him since that night; the pain had become a part of him...

It wasn't until Benkei's 'hug' that he had even remembered that he'd been injured...

... and now, the pain was worse than ever... so terrible that he could barely move...

Trying to get to Íroes in such a state was going to be a real headache...

Wincing in pain, Kyoya bit back a groan and tried his best to feign nonchalance for the others as he and Benkei approached their campsite.

Julian, Teru, and Zeo were helping pack various things strewn around the campfire and handed them to Klaus when they were done... who took the parcels as if they weighed nothing (which to him, they probably didn't).

Madoka was wrapped in a navy-colored silk scarf Julian had been wearing and Sophie was draped in Wales' cerulean one as her brother shivered beside her from the cold; rubbing his arms frantically with his hands to warm himself.

Yu, Kenta, and Masamune were dozing off next to them all sleepily while Ryuga sat on the ground, reading the map Mei-Mei and her brothers had given Kyoya and the others before they had bid them farewell.

Almost as if by instinct, Ryuga glanced up when he saw Kyoya approaching and smirksd at him.

"Well, well, well... look what the cat dragged in..."he greeted arrogantly.

Kyoya scowled.

"Do us all a favor and think of your own expressions for once, genius..."he muttered, pushing past his former 'brother' bitterly.

Ryuga shrugged.

"Okay..."he agreed nonchalantly, his smirk turning wicked."Look what the garbageman decided to get rid of..."-he looked at Kyoya over his shoulder in mock innocence-"Better, oh, snippy one ?"

Kyoya smiled demeaningly.

"Coming from something a grabageman would think was too pathetic for the trash, then, yeah..."he answered icily.

Ryuga's smirk disappeared clear from his face at Kyoya's comment and he turned back to the map in an instant.

"Says the boy who invented the notion of 'trash'..."he spat back.

Kyoya stiffened, glared at Ryuga, then growled under his breath... unable to think of a comeback.

The score between the two of them thus far ?:

Ryuga (after saving both he and Tsubasa from the fire, having managed to convince Kyoya to let him tag along, making dinner for Kyoya's friends, impressing them at having made dinner, and that comment): 6

Kyoya: 0

Sensing the obvious tension, in the air, Wales decided to try and ease it a little... in his own, unique, Wales-like way, that was...

"Anyway... don't you think you woke up a little late today, Kyoya ?"he queried, his teeth chattering as he did.

Kyoya placed his hands on his hips and glanced at Wales unemotionally.

"It's only a little after seven in the morning, judging from the sun's position in the sky..."he answered.

"Yeah, but you usually wake up at like, four... five in the morning..."Wales shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah... so what of it ? I thought you didn't even like getting up that early..."

"'So what of it' is that it's freezing out and we've all been standing here waiting for you to wake up while turning into a bunch of icicles!"Madoka snapped at Kyoya, pointing a finger at him accusatorially."You're an inconsiderate, wretched, heartless boy, you know that ?!"

Kyoya frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

"You know, I can never quite figure out where I stand with you..."he said flatly.

"I can tell you where you stand with me just fine, buster!"Madoka said sharply."I think you're a self-centered, egotistical, stubborn, little street rat who has no concern for others!"

Kyoya shrugged nonchalantly; the expression on his face completely blank and unreadable.

"So ? You don't like me. Join the club."he said lifelessly.

"HEY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU!"Madoka shouted, clenching her fists angrily.

"I never actually ASKED you how you felt about me..."Kyoya answered coolly."I just said I didn't know where I stood with you, is all... you didn't HAVE to tell me..."

Madoka opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately when she realized that Kyoya was right.

Sulking, she turned away from him with a proud sniff.

"You are insufferable!"she said with a superior air of dignity.

"So you've told me..."Kyoya muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I'll say it again if I want to!"Madoka huffed.

Before Kyoya could retort with a witty comeback, Julian stopped both Kyoya he and Madoka shirt from saying anything else,

"That's enough."he said authoritatively."Madoka, Kyoya's got enough on his mind as it is. And besides, you really shouldn't start fights..."

"ME ?!"Madoka screeched."But, I-!"

"We ALL have bigger things to worry about..."Julian added through gritted teeth, motioning towards Ryuga with a nod.

Madoka went to reply, but instead quieted down.

It wasn't worth trying to argue with Julian... he almost always won... plus, she never liked to so much as disagree with Julian...

Plus, he was right... they had bigger things to worry about at that moment than if Kyoya was 'insufferable' or not...

Other things being keeping a close eye on Ryuga... and not becoming BFF's with him like Masamune, Yu, Benkei, and Wales had seemed to be the night before.

While Kyoya had been paying his visit to Tsubasa the night prior in Ryuga's merchant cart, Masamune, Yu, and Benkei had been scolded by just about everyone for their friendlier behavior towards Ryuga.

Wales had gotten reprimanded by Julian and reemed out by Sophie for just chatting with Ryuga, also.

They had been strictly reminded that no matter what Ryuga did or how he seemed to act towards them that he absolutely couldn't be trusted...

And come that morning, everyone was back to being cautious when it came to Ryuga.

Who speaking of which...

"Alright..."Ryuga spoke suddenly, prompting everyone outside to glance in his direction."Listen up, everyone..."

The group turned to Ryuga, who was pointing at a part on the map that Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, and Chi-Yun had given them all.

"Here's the first place we have to go through to get to Íroes... I Seirína Thálasses-The Siren Seas..."he stated, before moving his finger to another dot on the map far away from where I Seirína Thálasses was."And here's about where we are... in this wide open field..."

"That... hardly looks... like it's going to be an easy journey..."Zeo winced.

If the distances looked far away from eachother on the map, it was probably close to ten times the distance in real life.

"Oh, it's anything but an easy journey..."Ryuga agreed blandly as Zeo blanched.

"Terrific..."he muttered sarcastically.

"However..."Ryuga continued, holding up his left pointer finger in authority."There's a way we can cut the traveling distance in half... if not more..."

Everyone leaned in a bit with more interest in what the white-haired boy was saying at his words.

"Really ?"Masamune queried."And how's that ?"

"By stopping in this town..."Ryuga replied, pointing at another dot on the map much closer to where they were currently than I Seirína Thálasses.

"Anaro̱tiémai ?"Sophie read the name of the city classified by a dot where Ryuga was pointing to.

"Congratulations, you can read..."Ryuga muttered, clearly aggravated by her butting in.

Sophie glanced worriedly at Ryuga.

"But... Anaro̱tiémai's been a town filled with smugglers and criminals ever since The Thanátos Army invaded it last year..."she said warily."Why on Earth would you want us to stop there ?"

Ryuga looked at Sophie emotionlessly and folded his arms over his chest calmly.

"Because, 'Lady Take-No-Risks'..."he began blandly."There's some docks there called Prodótes' Apováthres. To sail from there is cheap..."-he shrugged nonchalantly-"As it should be, considering those docks are where pirates like to make their living..."

"PIRATES ?!"Madoka and Kenta both shrieked in unison, wrapping their arms around one another in terror and surprise.

"Yep..."Ryuga remarked calmly with a lazy stretch."Ruthless, dangerous, blood-thirsty, fiendish pirates just waiting for a bunch of naive little teenagers to mangle... just like you guys..."

* * *

**Chidsengan: Well... that was a rough draft, but...**

**Ryuga: Rougher than usual, you mean ? Even when it's supposed to be a 'completed' chapter ?**

**Chidsengan: *sighs heavily* Yeah... but... I hope you all enjoyed it at least a little bit...**

**Ryuga: It's impossible to do that!**

**Chidsengan: Well, anyway... I just want to say two more things before I post again on November 23... the first is that the virtual buffet is now open with gourmet foods, sweets, and delicacies, classic of big cities with amazing skylines!**

**Ryuga: Yay! *chows down***

**Chidsengan: And speaking of skylines... Starless Skyline, I just want to say that you're amazing... and that you remind me a lot of myself... I'm only able to keep writing because of all the great people and fellow writers who are there for me... who are my family... and yours, too! I know that when you do post your fanfics (did I mention I also love Bakugan ?), just feel free to tell me... and I'll be reading and reviewing in no time! And I know that I wot be the only one! Everyone will be reading it like no tomorrow! If you want, I'll promote it right here, too! But only if you want... if not, I understand... ^_^ Never forget your amazingness and how great you are! And me...? Wonderful...? Your favorite author on fanfiction...? *cries hysterically in happiness* Thank you so much! But... I'm unworthy!**

**Ryuga: Great... the human Niagara Falls is at it again...**

**Tsubasa: Just stop whining and eat your gourmet... *waves at Starless Skyline* Can't wait to read your fanfics! We're all rooting for you!**

**Chidsengan: And, one more thing... 'Weak Shall Win' just reached 100 reviews ?! *cries even more hysterically* Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you all so much! I'm unworthy! I'm unworthy! I'm unworthy! I'm so unworthy of them! You're all so nice to me! I don't deserve such wonderful friends like all of you! *cries even more hysterically than before***

**Ryuga: *shoves chocolate cake in Chidsengan's mouth* You don't deserve such wonderful friends like them, but they don't WANT a weirdo like you as their friend! **


	19. Odigísei Kai As Petháno

**Chidsengan: I know I said I was going to update on November 23rd, but, again, I had to-**

**Ryuga: She doesn't own this story and it's characters. There... *turns to Chidsengan* Proceed, Chidsengan...**

**Chidsengan: *gasps* But... Ryuga... I thought you... didn't like me...**

**Ryuga: I DON'T... in fact, 'don't like' is an understatement... I can't stand you! But, still... I'm all for a good cause... so... just... get on with it before I start to sound like a total and complete sap...**

**Chidsengan: Well, I hope I don't sound too self-righteous or anything, but... *clears throat* I just wanted to bring a bit more awareness to something that happened a few weeks ago... and... well... A few weeks ago, there was a hurricane that hit the northern part of the USA... Hurricane Sandy. It was so huge and terrible that it was called 'Superstorm Sandy'. It left ten of thousands homeless and all but demolished places like New York City and New Jersey. I live in Florida, but I saw the pictures, and I've never seen anything like it. It was the most terrible sight I've ever laid eyes upon... After it had passed, I contacted my friends and family that lived around the areas affected (they were all fine, THANK GOD), like so many others must have done, too...**

**Ryuga: Get to the point, Chidsengan...**

**Chidsengan: But what shocked me was that, after all was said and done and the hurricane had subsided, the news completely stopped covering it and there became less awareness than before it hit! That's why, instead of a typical intro, I wanted to try and raise some more awareness about the relief effort and what I can do to help... what everyone, if they would like to, can do to help. I don't like giving orders or sounding 'holier-than-thou', but, if anyone wants to help, there are numerous things you and I can do to help...**

**Ryuga: Like volunteering at the Red Cross... or even posting a little awareness at the start of one of your fanfics... like this!**

**Chidsengan: Mhmm... it doesn't always have to be about giving money and rescuing others from travesty. Every little bit helps. And the reason why I'm posting this so late is because, just because the hurricane's over, doesn't mean the recovery is. There are still thousands that could use whatever attention that can be brought to this tragedy... and I hope I don't sound a completely unlikable... but... please... if you can or if you would like to... please help in any way you can... thank you and I'm sorry to have taken so much of your times...**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Wonder- Anaro̱tiémai_

_Traitors Docks-Prodótes' Apováthres_

* * *

"Hey, Kyoya! ... Kyoya, buddy... come on... wakey-wakey..."

Kyoya gave a noncommittal grunt as his eyes flickered open ever-so-slightly to be met with the harsh glare of the sun, the near-blistering cold that stung his skin, and Benkei's all-too happy face staring at him.

"Huh...? Benkei...?"he asked groggily, his head still clouded with weariness.

Benkei smiled ecstatically before sweeping Kyoya into his arms merrily and all but crushing him in a tight embrace.

"B-b-b-bull! Good morning, Kyoya!"he cheered happily, bringing Kyoya to his senses through a sharp jolt of pain.

"Youch! Benkei! Put me down!"Kyoya demanded, wincing.

Benkei obeyed in an instant and dropped Kyoya on the ground in surprise and looked on in wonder and curiosity as his friend wrapped his arms around his ribs in pain.

"Kyoya...?"he asked meekly."Are you alright ?"

Kyoya stiffened, but nodded slightly in reply.

"Y-yeah..."he stammered, turning his head away from Benkei for a second.

Benkei stared at Kyoya in concern for a moment in an awkward silence.

He may not have been the brightest scarf on display, but he knew enough to tell if something was wrong or not... and something most definitely was...

"Ummm..."he stammered, trying to think of something to say.

"Well...?"Kyoya cut him short."What is it ?"

Benkei arched his eyebrows in question.

"What is... what ?"he queried.

"You. Waking me this early."Kyoya quickly switched the subject before Benkei could ask him anything."It can't be more than seven a.m... and I'm not generally a morning person, either..."

Benkei stammered once again for an answer.

"Ummm... I... ummm... I'm sorry, Kyoya!"he apologized frantically."Honest, I am! It's just that, well, Ryuga... he... he said that he wanted to get going to Íroes, and... well... I'm sorry, Kyoya! Really, I am!"

Kyoya smirked, then rolled his eyes.

"Heh. Just once, I'd like to sleep in and enjoy the peace that's supposed to accompany it... just once..."he muttered."I would have liked it to be today..."

Benkei blanched and quickly began to bow and bob curtsies (A/N: laughter is generally encouraged at this) in rapid succession in apology; words tumbling in such a frantic way that Kyoya could scarcely figure out what Benkei was saying.

"I REALLY AM SORRY, KYOYA! I WOULDN'T HAVE WOKEN YOU UP IF RYUGA HADN'T ASKED ME TO! HONEST I WOULDN'T! OH, KYOYA, OLD BUDDY, OLD PAL, PLEASE UNDERSTAND! I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU! REALLY, I DIDN'T! IT WAS ALL RYUGA'S FAULT! I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU SLEEP, BUT HE ASKED ME TO AWAKEN YOU! I WOULD TELL YOU HOW HE SAID IT, BUT IT WOULD GET YOU AWFULLY ANGRY IF I DID! OH, KYOYA, I'M SORRY! WOULD YOU PLEASE NOT BE ANGRY WITH ME ?! I CAN TELL RYUGA THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP IN SOME MORE AND THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP, IF YOU'D LIKE! KYOYA, I'M SO SORRY! I-!"

"It's alright, Benkei..."Kyoya said with a slight, exasperated chuckle.

"OH, KYOYA! I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY WITH ME AND-WHAT ?!"-a look of surprise smacked Benkei's face-"IT'S ALRIGHT ?! YOU MEAN... YOU DON'T HATE ME ?!"

Kyoya shook his head.

"Nah. It would take a lot more than just waking me up to get me to do that... if I did..."Kyoya answered.

Benkei's eyes widened, growing moist with tears.

"Oh, Kyoya... do you really mean that ?"he asked hopefully.

Kyoya nodded, and the tears streamed down Benkei's face in a miniature tidal wave of sorts.

"B-B-B-BULL, KYOYA!"he cried."IF THERE EVER WAS ANOTHER GUY AS SWELL AS YOU, I'D LIKE TO MEET HIM TO SEE IF HE REALLY IS! OH, WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT ?! THERE'S NO ONE AS GREAT AS YOU ARE! KYOYA, BUDDY, YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND!"

Kyoya sighed slightly as Benkei continued to gush about him and let a small grin Grace his lips.

He wasn't sure yet if he liked Benkei or if the guy was too nerve-wracking to, but one thing was certain... and that was that there wasn't anyone like Benkei, either...

Benkei was, most certainly, one of a kind...

"Yeah, yeah... whatever..."Kyoya muttered, feigning indifference."But, as much as it pains me to agree with Ryuga, we have to get a move on to Íroes... so..,"

Benkei stopped crying in an instant and saluted readily as his friend got to his feet.

"Y-yes, sir, Kyoya, sir!"he agreed enthusiastically, taking on the posture of an archetypical soldier."Whenever you give the order, Kyoya, sir, I'm ready, sir, yes, sir!"

Kyoya chortled, amused, under his breath and began to head towards where the others were camped as Benkei fell militantly into pace behind him.

As soon as Kyoya was sure that Benkei was too busy with his 'soldier-like' bravado to be paying attention to him, however, he let a small, pained expression flash over his face as he glanced down at his ribs; still throbbing in sharp, stabbing pains from when Benkei had hugged him [much-too roughly].

They were the wounds that he'd received the night Peprómeno had been attacked.

He had previously thought that they had healed already and hadn't had a chance to check if they actually had or not...

However, as he had just realized, it wasn't that they had healed so much as the fact that he had just grown accustomed to the chronic pain that had been accompanying him since that night; the pain had become a part of him...

It wasn't until Benkei's 'hug' that he had even remembered that he'd been injured...

... and now, the pain was worse than ever... so terrible that he could barely move...

Trying to get to Íroes in such a state was going to be a real headache...

Wincing in pain, Kyoya bit back a groan and tried his best to feign nonchalance for the others as he and Benkei approached their campsite.

Julian, Teru, and Zeo were helping pack various things strewn around the campfire and handed them to Klaus when they were done... who took the parcels as if they weighed nothing (which to him, they probably didn't).

Madoka was wrapped in a navy-colored silk scarf Julian had been wearing and Sophie was draped in Wales' cerulean one as her brother shivered beside her from the cold; rubbing his arms frantically with his hands to warm himself.

Yu, Kenta, and Masamune were dozing off next to them all sleepily while Ryuga sat on the ground, reading the map Mei-Mei and her brothers had given Kyoya and the others before they had bid them farewell.

Almost as if by instinct, Ryuga glanced up when he saw Kyoya approaching and smirksd at him.

"Well, well, well... look what the cat dragged in..."he greeted arrogantly.

Kyoya scowled.

"Do us all a favor and think of your own expressions for once, genius..."he muttered, pushing past his former 'brother' bitterly.

Ryuga shrugged.

"Okay..."he agreed nonchalantly, his smirk turning wicked."Look what the garbageman decided to get rid of..."-he looked at Kyoya over his shoulder in mock innocence-"Better, oh, snippy one ?"

Kyoya smiled demeaningly.

"Coming from something a grabageman would think was too pathetic for the trash, then, yeah..."he answered icily.

Ryuga's smirk disappeared clear from his face at Kyoya's comment and he turned back to the map in an instant.

"Says the boy who invented the notion of 'trash'..."he spat back.

Kyoya stiffened, glared at Ryuga, then growled under his breath... unable to think of a comeback.

The score between the two of them thus far ?:

Ryuga (after saving both he and Tsubasa from the fire, having managed to convince Kyoya to let him tag along, making dinner for Kyoya's friends, impressing them at having made dinner, and that comment): 6

Kyoya: 0

Sensing the obvious tension, in the air, Wales decided to try and ease it a little... in his own, unique, Wales-like way, that was...

"Anyway... don't you think you woke up a little late today, Kyoya ?"he queried, his teeth chattering as he did.

Kyoya placed his hands on his hips and glanced at Wales unemotionally.

"It's only a little after seven in the morning, judging from the sun's position in the sky..."he answered.

"Yeah, but you usually wake up at like, four... five in the morning..."Wales shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah... so what of it ? I thought you didn't even like getting up that early..."

"'So what of it' is that it's freezing out and we've all been standing here waiting for you to wake up while turning into a bunch of icicles!"Madoka snapped at Kyoya, pointing a finger at him accusatorially."You're an inconsiderate, wretched, heartless boy, you know that ?!"

Kyoya frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

"You know, I can never quite figure out where I stand with you..."he said flatly.

"I can tell you where you stand with me just fine, buster!"Madoka said sharply."I think you're a self-centered, egotistical, stubborn, little street rat who has no concern for others!"

Kyoya shrugged nonchalantly; the expression on his face completely blank and unreadable.

"So ? You don't like me. Join the club."he said lifelessly.

"HEY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU!"Madoka shouted, clenching her fists angrily.

"I never actually ASKED you how you felt about me..."Kyoya answered coolly."I just said I didn't know where I stood with you, is all... you didn't HAVE to tell me..."

Madoka opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately when she realized that Kyoya was right.

Sulking, she turned away from him with a proud sniff.

"You are insufferable!"she said with a superior air of dignity.

"So you've told me..."Kyoya muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I'll say it again if I want to!"Madoka huffed.

Before Kyoya could retort with a witty comeback, Julian stopped both Kyoya he and Madoka shirt from saying anything else,

"That's enough."he said authoritatively."Madoka, Kyoya's got enough on his mind as it is. And besides, you really shouldn't start fights..."

"ME ?!"Madoka screeched."But, I-!"

"We ALL have bigger things to worry about..."Julian added through gritted teeth, motioning towards Ryuga with a nod.

Madoka went to reply, but instead quieted down.

It wasn't worth trying to argue with Julian... he almost always won... plus, she never liked to so much as disagree with Julian...

Plus, he was right... they had bigger things to worry about at that moment than if Kyoya was 'insufferable' or not...

Other things being keeping a close eye on Ryuga... and not becoming BFF's with him like Masamune, Yu, Benkei, and Wales had seemed to be the night before.

While Kyoya had been paying his visit to Tsubasa the night prior in Ryuga's merchant cart, Masamune, Yu, and Benkei had been scolded by just about everyone for their friendlier behavior towards Ryuga.

Wales had gotten reprimanded by Julian and reemed out by Sophie for just chatting with Ryuga, also.

They had been strictly reminded that no matter what Ryuga did or how he seemed to act towards them that he absolutely couldn't be trusted...

And come that morning, everyone was back to being cautious when it came to Ryuga.

Who speaking of which...

"Alright..."Ryuga spoke suddenly, prompting everyone outside to glance in his direction."Listen up, everyone..."

The group turned to Ryuga, who was pointing at a part on the map that Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, and Chi-Yun had given them all.

"Here's the first place we have to go through to get to Íroes... I Seirína Thálasses-The Siren Seas..."he stated, before moving his finger to another dot on the map far away from where I Seirína Thálasses was."And here's about where we are... in this wide open field..."

"That... hardly looks... like it's going to be an easy journey..."Zeo winced.

If the distances looked far away from eachother on the map, it was probably close to ten times the distance in real life.

"Oh, it's anything but an easy journey..."Ryuga agreed blandly as Zeo blanched.

"Terrific..."he muttered sarcastically.

"However..."Ryuga continued, holding up his left pointer finger in authority."There's a way we can cut the traveling distance in half... if not more..."

Everyone leaned in a bit with more interest in what the white-haired boy was saying at his words.

"Really ?"Masamune queried."And how's that ?"

"By stopping in this town..."Ryuga replied, pointing at another dot on the map much closer to where they were currently than I Seirína Thálasses.

"Anaro̱tiémai ?"Sophie read the name of the city classified by a dot where Ryuga was pointing to.

"Congratulations, you can read..."Ryuga muttered, clearly aggravated by her butting in.

Sophie glanced worriedly at Ryuga.

"But... Anaro̱tiémai's been a town filled with smugglers and criminals ever since The Thanátos Army invaded it last year..."she said warily."Why on Earth would you want us to stop there ?"

Ryuga looked at Sophie emotionlessly and folded his arms over his chest calmly.

"Because, 'Lady Take-No-Risks'..."he began blandly."There's some docks there called Prodótes' Apováthres. To sail from there is cheap..."-he shrugged nonchalantly-"As it should be, considering those docks are where pirates like to make their living..."

"PIRATES ?!"Madoka and Kenta both shrieked in unison, wrapping their arms around one another in terror and surprise.

"Yep..."Ryuga remarked calmly with a lazy stretch."Ruthless, dangerous, blood-thirsty, fiendish pirates just waiting for a bunch of naive little teenagers to mangle..."

Madoka and Kenta shrieked all the more and squeezed their eyes shut when Kyoya stepped in.

"Enough!"he snapped at Ryuga, then turned to the rest of the group that, like Madoka and Kenta, looked equally spooked.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed and ran a hand through his jade green hair.

"None of us are going to get 'mangled' by pirates because none of us are going to Anaro̱tiémai..."

Kenta blinked hopefully, loosening his tight grip on Madoka slightly.

"We're not ?"he squeaked.

"No, we're not."Kyoya said simply."We're going to go through I Seirína Thálasses, but a different way. One that doesn't include pirates..."

"Well, sorry to tell you, pal, but that's your only option..."Ryuga stated coolly, the tone of his voice making it clear that he was anything but 'sorry'."Without pirates, you won't even make it to I Seirína Thálasses... let alone through..."

"And why's that ?"Kyoya challenged, his eyes narrowing into a glare on the white-haired teenager.

Ryuga smirked, a smug chuckle escaping his lips.

"Because, you won't find anyone else who'll be willing to take you..."he said plainly."I Seirína Thálasses has a reputation for being haunted... cursed... pretty much everything in the book except 'an ideal location for traveling'. Pirates are the only sailors crazy enough... dumb enough... and drunk enough to agree to sail you through there. Any other sailor wouldn't dare to, even if you paid them all the money in the world. Which, obviously, none of you have..."

Ryuga chuckled wickedly for a moment before turning to the rest of the group and waving his hand dissuasively at them.

"And as for my little comment about ruthless, dangerous, blood-thirsty, fiendish pirates just waiting for a bunch of naive little teenagers to mangle..."he started."I was just messing with you all. Turns out I know quite a few pirates in Anaro̱tiémai that I do business with..."

"YOU do business with pirates ?"Masamune asked in a mixture of shock and wonder.

Ryuga shrugged.

"Of course,"he answered with a tone of voice that made it seem as if every person in their right mind did."I'm a merchant. I sell goods for a living, which means I have to get the goods from somewhere, right ?"

"But... don't pirates deal with... black markets and such...?"Teru queried cautiously.

Ryuga shrugged again in nonchalance.

"Hey, times are tough for everyone nowadays. Black markets or not, I do what I have to and take what I have to from wherever to ensure that I don't go to bed hungry..."-he sniffed demeaningly-"Which is exactly why I have quite a bit of money stored whereas you guys are skinnier than rakes from starvation..."

"All else aside..."Kyoya began, glowering at his former friend, his former 'brother'."Say we did go along with your crazy 'pirate plan'. How do you plan to get into Anaro̱tiémai ? Ever since it was invaded by the Thanátos, the citizens tried to escape from there en mass. To stop them, the Thanátos invented a system that everyone has passports to get into Anaro̱tiémai and to get out..."

"Why would they do that ?"Yu inquired curiously.

"If I had to guess, it's a way to keep the citezens of Anaro̱tiémai from escaping from Anaro̱tiémai and let all those who aren't from Anaro̱tiémai the liberty to leave..."Julian supplied, shrugging.

"But why would they want to keep the citizens of Anaro̱tiémai in their home village, anyway ?"Madoka asked."Shouldn't they have the liberty to go and come whenever they please just like everyone else ?"

Julian placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"I don't understand everything about the Thanátos, Madoka..."he began warily."But if there's one thing I do know about them, it's that they both like and crave power. Forcing the citizens of Anaro̱tiémai to stay in their home city is probably just another one of their ploys for power..."

"Here's the main thing, though..."Kyoya took hold of the reigns of conversation once again."Orphans aren't allowed to get passports... and even if we were, the moment a Thanátos soldier saw us, we'd have the whole army after us trying to capture us..."

Everyone else shrunk back in fear (minus Ryuga).

"What do the Thanátos want with orphans anyway ?!"Madoka screeched, shuddering slightly.

Kyoya deliberately avoided her question and continued, turning to Ryuga.

"If we go to Anaro̱tiémai, we won't even get past the gates..."Kyoya stated plainly."And if we still go, we risk getting captured and imprisoned by The Thanátos Army..."

Everyone was silent, staring at Ryuga as they awaited his answer.

To their surprise, however, and to Kyoya's, too, Ryuga only smirked at his former friend's statement.

"You present good arguments, I admit..."he granted smugly."But you seem to forget that there were, are, and always will be illegal means of entry wherever there are ways to be kept outside..."-he placed a hand to his chest-"I should know... after all... we'll be using one of them..."

Everyone's eyes widened at Ryuga's words.

"We... are...?"Kenta queried warily.

"Ummm... isn't 'illegal' bad ?"Yu added uncertainly.

"Yeah... it is..."Zeo replied, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Ryuga accusingly.

Even Klaus let his 'until-then-yet-unseen' temper show slightly at the idea of doing something illegal... and the thought of possibly getting into trouble for doing so...

"Just what stunt are you trying to pull, Ryuga ?"he accused the other boy with a warning glower.

Gingka's hands clenched into fists furiously and growled under his breath, turning to Ryuga.

"You mean to tell us that we're going to enter Anaro̱tiémai by means of illegal entry...?"he began, barely able to keep his anger at bay."... and run the risk of getting ourselves in any more trouble by doing that ?! What are you trying to do, Ryuga ?! Get us arrested ?!"

Ryuga got to his feet and sniffed proudly.

"If I wanted you guys in prison, then, trust me, you would have been by now..."he said coolly."And, actually, this is all quite the contrary of wanting you all to get arrested. You see, I WANT you guys to get to Íroes, because if YOU dorks get to Íroes, then I get to Íroes. But, if we're to get there, however, we have to go through Anaro̱tiémai to get there... and, like I've said before, the only way to get in Anaro̱tiémai is to do so illegally. It's either that, or take forever trying to get to I Seirína Thálasses... and possibly die on the journey there before we even make it. So, take your pick... but I know that I'm in no mood to die..."

Everyone glanced at one another slightly... worriedly...

... then, back at Kyoya, who was glaring at Ryuga in red-hot fury...

"Ummm... Kyoya..."Masamune began."What are we going to do...?"

"Yeah, Kyoya..."Benkei added."Tell us! You say the word to go along with this creep and we will! You tell us not to and we won't!"

"I don't trust it, Kyoya..."Zeo said warily as the green-haired boy turned his attention to the pessimist of the group.

"Don't listen to him, Kyoya! We'll be just fine without his advice and his loopy plans!"Gingka prodded.

Kyoya looked between all of them and paled slightly at the chorus of demands...

Then, just as he was about to reply...

"Kyoya... Ryuga's right!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and froze at the oddball comment and Kyoya stiffened in an instant at recognition of the person's voice that had issued it... and the person themself...

Kenta...

"Kenta... what are you talking about ?"Masamune queried.

"You can't actually think Ryuga's RIGHT... can you ?"Gingka breathed in complete, horrified, shock,

Kenta stood his ground.

"I do think he's right!"he said bravely, then turned to Kyoya."Kyoya... what you're suggesting... we could die!"

"Kenta... we'll die if we listen to Ryuga!"Kyoya retorted."Don't you see...? We can't trust him! He's a traitor!"

"AT LEAST HE HAS A PLAN!"Kenta cried fearfully, his shoulders trembling at displaying so much emotion."YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT! EVEN IF RYUGA'S A TRAITOR, HE STILL KNOWS WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT! POSSIBLY DYING QUICKLY BY A PIRATE'S HANDS SOUND A LOT LESS FEARFUL THAN SURELY DYING SLOWLY ON A JOURNEY THAT, FOR ALL WE KNOW, MIGHT NOT EVEN WORK OUT FOR US IN THE END!"

Kyoya grabbed Kenta by his shoulders and shook him slightly as if the gesture would jostle some sense into the boy.

"Kenta... listen to what you're saying!"he said."It would be better to die due to pirates than on a journey ?! We're not going to die!"

"Yes... we are!"Kenta cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, we're not!"

"We will if we keep doing things the way you want us to, Kyoya!"Kenta sobbed, his lower lip quivering with witheld emotion.

Kyoya growled under his breath, trying his absolute best to keep his temper with the younger boy.

"I know things seem... bad right now..."he said as levelly as he possibly could."But, please, try to understand... what I'm doing I'm doing because I'm trying to keep you all safe... I'm doing the best I can..."

"Your 'best' isn't good enough!"Kenta shouted, his hands clenching into tight fists."It's all because of you that Tsubasa's hurt... that we're in trouble... and starving... and exhausted... and... and..."

"Kenta... I'm just trying to lead you all in the only way I know how to..."Kyoya tried to explain, sounding far weaker than he would have liked to.

Kenta bit his lower lip, breathed in deeply... then... the barrier broke down...

All the emotion he had pushed aside since the start of the journey had finally built up too far for the boy, and his walls cracked...

"IF THAT'S YOUR BEST AND THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU KNOW HOW TO LEAD US THEN MAYBE... WELL... MAYBE... THEN MAYBE RYUGA SHOULD BE OUR NEW LEADER!"he screamed.

At Kenta's words, gasps echoed throughout the valley they were standing in as Kyoya stared at Kenta in surprise...

The younger boy instantly realized his mistake and tried to rectify it... but to no avail...

"Kyoya... I'm-"he weakly croaked out.

"Don't bother..."Kyoya said quietly.

Kenta froze, gulping uncomfortably.

For a moment, only silence could be heard and time seemed to stand still...

... until, after what seemed like forever, Kyoya glanced away from everybody else shamefully and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Fine..."he muttered in a barely audible whipser, keeping his voice low to avoid it cracking from emotion."We'll do things your way, Ryuga..."

Ryuga smirked in triumph, folding his arms over his chest smugly.

"I knew you'd come to see things my way..."he snickered.

Kyoya pushed past him with a low growl.

"I'm not doing this for you..."he said in a threatening tone."I vow, on my life, if you do anything to put any of the others in danger, there won't be a single place you can hide... a single place you can run to... a single way you can escape from me. I WILL hunt you down... and I promise you that the last thing you see will be me before I destroy you with my own hands..."

Ryuga only crossed his arms over his chest and grinned wickedly at the other boy.

"Threats, Kyoya ?"he taunted him."Come, now ? Is that any way you treat a 'brother' ?"

Kyoya's hands clenched into fists and his entire bod stiffened.

"I told you... we are NOT brothers!"he growled under his breath at the white haired boy.

Ryuga poked Kyoya in the chest roughly, enough to send the other teen stumbling backwards a step from the force of it.

"And I told YOU to stop playing the hero..."Ryuga said deviously, his grin not wavering in the slightest as he did."After all, murderers make such bad protagonists... don't you think...?"

Kyoya bit his lower lip and shrank back at Ryuga's comment... trembling in anger and trying his best not to snap back...

Finally, he turned on his heel and stormed away from everyone over into the forest just a ways away from the field they were in as Kenta trotted after him worriedly.

"Kyoya!"he called.

"Leave him be..."Julian said.

Kenta glanced over his shoulder at Julian to see the prince glaring at him, clearly not too happy with him, either.

"I doubt there's anything you could do to help him right now..."Julian added darkly.

Kenta opened his mouth to say something, but lowered his head in realization that Julian was right...

What could HE do to help...?

He had ruined everything...

Gingka also tried to follow Kyoya, but Zeo stopped him by clamping his hand sternly on his shoulder and shaking his head in warning.

Gingka went to speak, but when he saw the expression on Zeo's face-'let him be-before taking a final glance in the direction where Kyoya had gone... when Ryuga's voice snapped him, an everyone else, from their thoughts.

"Alright, brats, pack the rest of the things and let's get moving..."the white-haired teen ordered gruffly."We've got quite a trip ahead of us till we get to Anaro̱tiémai... we don't have time to waste. We're going to travel fast, and we're not going to take breaks. Kyoya may be fine treating you like a bunch of spoiled babies, but I'm not. You'll do as I say, when I say to do it, how I say to do it. And if any of you have a problem with that... than good riddance. We won't miss you."

Everyone blanched and lowered their heads in a mixture of intimidation and fear.

It didn't matter wether Kyoya was around now or not; Ryuga had instantly taken the title of 'leader' the moment Kyoya had agreed that they would go along with Ryuga's plan and journey to Anaro̱tiémai.

And there was no reclaiming the title now that Ryuga had it...

The current score between the two of them thus far after that ?:

Ryuga: 7

Kyoya: -0

* * *

**Chidsengan: And there was the-**

**Ryuga: Horrbily pathetic 18th chapter that translates out to: 'Lead and Let Die'. Thank goodness it's over...**

**Chidsengan: *sighs* Yeah... I'm sorry it wasn't better... especially since I'm dedicating it to Powerless Flames...**

**Ryuga: Powerless Flames ?**

**Chidsengan: *smiles* Yep! It's Powerless Flames' birthday today (November 14)...! Happy Birthday!**

**Ryuga: *mutters* Don't ask me WHY Chidsengan's got this thing with birthdays that she can't let them go by without doing something for someone... **

**Chidsengan: Time to sing!**

**Ryuga: Why me ?**

**Everyone from the fanfic (and Chidsengan):**

**Everyone:Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy birthday dear Powerless Flames!**

**Chidsegan:We all love you!**

**Everyone:Happy birthday to you!**

**And many more!**

**Chidsengan: And, everyone, please wish Powerless Flames 'happy birthday' under the reviews...**

**Ryuga: If you WANT to review this pathetic gunk that doesn't even pass for a fanfic...**

**Chidsengan: *cries hysterically* Right! **

**Ryuga: For now, though... *heads over to the virtual buffet* Everyone help yourself to some virtual birthday cake and... ooh! Scones! I LOVE scones! *devours a good portion of scones and cakes* And what's this...? Delicious tea ? Chidsengan... why are you going British today ?**

**Chidsengan: I have my reasons... Powerless Flames can probably guess why, too... ) ... which reminds me... I want to give a big thank to, as always, to:**

******Powerless Flames**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline (the new name suits you! Shine like the star that you are! ^_^)**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**And please welcome the newest reviewers and/or favoriters... ****Andromida105 and ****YuTendo9! Welcome to the family! *smiles* We're so happy to have you in our new family! And, also, I'd like to answer a question from my dear, dear, DEAR friend Starlit Skyline, too! (I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner :( ...):**

If you're already registered on facebook does that mean that people(your 'friends') can see you made an acount?  
And when you go to sign in, your given the option to sign in with google, facebook, fanfiction press or twiter. Can you expain that to me, please?

**Chidsengan: Well... I'm not that great with computers, either... but I'll try my best to explain it... even though I'm really terrible at... well... everything I try to do... :'( ... but, I looked into it, and from what I could understand, your 'friends' on Facebook don't see you made an account unless you write about it. And as for the option to sign in with either google, Facebook, fanfiction press, or Twitter, it looks like you could pick one of those options if you wanted to... but what happens when you do is beyond me. I remember when I first made an account, I didn't click on any of that. I'm sorry I'm not good at explaining things! :( If anyone else can explain better, please post it under the reviews! In the meantime, I hope that helped at least a little bit... and I can't wait to start reading and reviewing your fanfics, Starlit Skyline! ^_^ **

**Ryuga: Feel free to run away now...**

**Chidsengan: Again, thank you all for being there for me! I love you all so much!-**

**Ryuga: In a sibling-like way...**

**Chidsengan: And want to say, please, if you can in any way raise awareness for the Hurricane Sandy relief effort, please do!**

**Ryuga: Okay, enough, 'Dunce-sengan'...**

**Chidsengan: And also happy birthday once again to Powerless Flames! We all love you so much!**

**Ryuga: *clearly annoyed* Okay... you can shut up now...**

**Chidsengan: And also, Starlit Skyline, I can't wait to read and review your work and I hope I was able to help answer your questions even though I'm such a pathetic, useless, ninny!**

**Ryuga: *obviously annoyed* Okay... now will you shut... the... heck... up... already ?!**

**Chidsengan: And also, I love you al so so so so so so so so so so so so-**

**(Ryuga spills hot tea on Chidsengan to make her shut up)**

**Chidsengan: YOUCH!**

**Ryuga: *sighs happily with an evil smile on his face* FINALLY! SOME SEMI-PEACE AND QUIET!**


	20. Píso Apó to Aristeró

**Ryuga: And here we are at the nineteenth pathetic chapter of this pathetic fanfic... and the only thing I have to ask is... *turns to Chidsengan* Are you going to make us all a bunch of wimps again?**

**Chidsengan: I'm not trying to make you all look like wimps...**

**Ryuga: Are you kidding ?! We're poor, we're pretty much set for death, and Kyoya's constantly yelling at me! At least make sure he doesn't yell at me again!**

**Chidsengan: Ummmm... I... well... I guess I could try not to make Kyoya yell at you... but...**

**Kyoya: Oh, you'd better believe I'm going to yell at you, Ryuga, you back-stabbing traitor! You need to learn a lesson!**

**Chidsengan: Ummm... Kyoya... Ryuga... the disclaimer... **

**Ryuga: ME ?! LEARN A LESSON ?! Give me a break! I'm not the one who let my best friend die in my arms, now am I ?**

**Kyoya: ...Do YOU want to die, Ryuga ?**

**Ryuga: (sarcastically) Oh, no, PLEASE... I'm so scared... please... please... please... PLEASE don't kill me, oh, wimp-ish one... **

**Kyoya: WHAT DID YOU SAY ?!**

**Chidsengan: Ummmm... anyways, since Ryuga's too busy arguing with Kyoya to give the disclaimer... I suppose will, instead... although... *gets tears in her eyes* I hope I don't mess it up... like I normally mess things up... *takes a deep breath and regains her composure... well, at least somewhat* This chappie translates to: The Left Behind... and I don't own Beyblade or the amazing characters... and...**

**Ryuga: Good for you. Now, for once in your mediocre, meaningless, little life, zip that blabbering trap of yours...**

**Chidsengan: *gets tears in her eyes* I'm sorry, Ryuga...**

**Kyoya: Ryuga! Can't you be a little nicer ? I mean, she did make us the main characters!**

**Chidsengan: I...**

**Ryuga: What do you want me to do, orphan ? Promote her dumb, old fanfic ? **

**Chidsengan: *starts crying* No... you don't have to...**

**Kyoya: Hey, I don't like her or her writing, either, but she's not as bad a kid as you make her out to be! Why are you so nasty all the time ?!**

**Ryuga: Now, I don't need to tell you, that... do I, blue-eyes ?**

**Kyoya: Don't call me blue eyes!**

**Ryuga: Make me!**

**Kyoya: Be careful what you wish for!**

**Ryuga: Or what ? You'll punch me with those scrawny, little bones you call fists ?**

**Kyoya: Why, you-!**

**Chidsengan: Enough! *wipes away tears* If the two of you don't give me a chance to thank everyone, I promise that I'll replace you two as announcers!**

**Kyoya: Yes, ma'am...**

**Ryuga: I wouldn't mind that. I can't stand you both. I quit.**

**Kyoya: I heard that if you ever quit that Chidsengan would hire your arch-rival in your place...**

**Ryuga: Gingka ?**

**Kyoya: Nope. Your OTHER arch-rival... you know... the one from that rival anime, Bleach...**

**Ryuga: *eyes widen* No...**

**Kyoya: Yes... **

**Ryuga: No...**

**Kyoya: Yes...**

**Ryuga: You don't mean... *gulps* that she would hire that little brat from Bleach, Toshiro Hitsugaya... do you...?**

**Kyoya: Yep. That's the one. The only white-haired, teenage prodigy that's as cold and aloof as you are... with better manners... **

**Ryuga: 0.0 ... CHIDSENGAN!**

**Chidsengan: Anyway, as always, I'd like to thank the most amazing people in the world and the best friends and family anyone could ask for:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r **

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline (guest)**

**Powerless Flames**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**YuTendo9**

**And a big welcome to JuniperGentle, SayoCross (Guest), BlackholeRaven1311, and DragonSiren to our fanfic family! ****I just want to say that I can't possibly express how much you... all of you mean to me! You're everything to me and infinitely more! *starts crying again* You all are the reason why the world keeps spinni-**

**Ryuga: Hey, 'Lady Pathetic McTearface'... before you start crying again... I've got something to ask you...**

**Chidsengan: In a minute, Ryuga! Anyway, this chappie's dedicated to FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r, the best four-year-younger sister anyone could ever have! I'm so Blessed and beyond happy that you're mine! And, this chapter's also dedicated to my adopted sister, dreamlily! Thank you for being my sister, my friend, my cofidant, and a constant source of laughter and inspiration that always cheers me up when I'm feeling down! You mean so much to me, more than I can say!**

**Ryuga: YOU'D DARE REPLACE ME WITH THAT ARROGANT LOSER TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA, CHIDSENGAN ?!**

**Chidsengan: Ryuga... I'm trying to dedicate a chappie... please... hate me later...**

**Ryuga: I hate you now! *grabs Chidsengan and shakes her by her shoulders roughly* Toshiro Hitsugaya ?! Really ?! What does that dope have that I don't ?! Why would you ever replace me, anyway ?! Why ?!**

**Kyoya: Before Ryuga destroys Chidsengan... or sets off to go destroy Hitsugaya... or destroys them both... well... either way, before things get gory... let's just start this-**

**Ryuga: THIS PATHETIC CHAPTER THAT'S NOT WORTH GLANCING AT!**

**Chidsengan: *cries hysterically* It's true!**

**Ryuga: CHIDSENGAN'S A LOSER! CHIDSENGAN'S A LOSER! CHIDSENGAN'S A LOSER!**

**Kyoya: -_-' ... and he was wondering why Chidsengan would ever replace him...**

* * *

About twenty minutes later, in the middle of the woods...

Kyoya stopped running at last to catch his breath as beads of sweat dripped into his eyes and stung them... his body trembling in exhaustion and the pain from his wounds he'd gotten in Peproméno throbbing in relentless, merciless stabs.

Squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath, he slammed his left fist into the trunk of the tree next to him with a frustrated scream.

The pain in his hand throbbed terribly where it had made impact with the tree trunk, but he barely noticed it through the dizzying thoughts that had been swirling in his head ever since Kenta's 'comment'.

"Then maybe... well... maybe... then maybe RYUGA should be our new leader!"

The words stung... stabbed... inflicted agony in any way remotely possible to Kyoya as they echoed in his mind.

Kenta... Kenta, of all people, had said it... of all of them... of all those that Kyoya was traveling with...

Why... WHY did it have to be Kenta...?

Kenta, the boy who Kyoya had risked life and limb for rescuing that night in Peproméno...

Kenta, the boy who had always admired Kyoya and thought he was the greatest no matter what...

Kenta, the person who it hurt more coming from than it would have from anyone else...

And if Kenta suggesting that Ryuga should be their leader hadn't been bad enough... hardly anyone else had put up a fight against the idea... except the people Kyoya never would have expected...

While everyone else hadn't exactly JUMPED on the opportunity to have Ryuga as their new leader... they still hadn't made much of a fuss about the idea... and even the ones who had said something in disagreement with the notion had stayed relatively quiet about the matter...

Not that Kyoya should have been as surprised as he was... after all, not even he himself had fought to keep his title... because he knew that he was undeserving of it and that he wouldn't have won the argument even if he did... just like everyone else probably knew, too...

Why shouldn't the rest of them have rallied behind him and not side with Ryuga ?

What reason did they have, really ?

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him...

Ryuga HAD saved them, after all, both during and after that fire... he had saved them at a time where Kyoya had been completely and utterly useless...

One thing that Kyoya was absolutely powerless against... at a time where Kyoya was completely unprepared to protect them all and it had just had to come from nowhere...

And so did Ryuga...

Ryuga the brave.

Ryuga the bold.

Ryuga the hero.

Why...?

All Kyoya wanted to know... was why...?

Why was this all happening to him ?

He was being betrayed again by those closest to him... and amongst them all... was the person who had broken him to pieces before... the original traitor...

Ryuga...

Ryuga, the boy who had told Kyoya they would always be brothers.

Ryuga, the person who had vowed that he would never let anyone hurt Kyoya.

Ryuga, the only one who had held Kyoya in the palm of his hand due to Kyoya's unwavering admiration and devotion to the him...

Ryuga... the traitor who had smashed the boy who he had called a brother's heart to pieces and shredded his Faith in humanity to shreds...

Kyoya grit his teeth and sunk to his knees.

And yet that's who had won the battle... Ryuga...

And no one had hardly bat an eyelash...

So much for 'family'...

Kyoya squeezed his eyes shut furiously.

He was pathetic...

He'd fallen so far that he failed even at a petty little thing like keeping Kenta from trusting him more than Ryuga...

Failed...

Failure...

The word hit Kyoya like the weight of the world...

Kyoya's whole life had been based around failure...

There had always been jokes about him being one... how he would one day mess things up in the middle of a success... that his focus to always win would be his demise... that anyone as temperamental as he was was just bound to fail at one point in time...

But what no one knew was that he was already a failure...

Failure...

Whenever Kyoya thought or heard of that word, all he could remember was that night... that night when Nile had died... when Gingka had been hurt...

... when Ryuga had betrayed them all...

Death...

Betrayal...

Wounds...

Suffering...

Sinister sneers and taunts...

A blazing, demmonic fire...

Thanátos soldiers and their relentless attacks...

Scars carving into his skin...

The death of his best friend in his arms...

The word 'failure' brought it all to his memory...

After years of regret... guilt... shame... and whatever else came at the horribly-colored end of the failed spectrum, nothing had changed...

Nothing had gotten better...

As soon as the word 'failure' was out on the floor, all Kyoya could think about was that night how he'd ever be able to face it ever again... how to conquer it...

And after years of wondering that, he'd finally come to a conclusion... but not a bright, optimistic one...

After years of wodnering how he'd conquer the reoccurring torment of that night, he realized... that he couldn't...

"Hey... are you alright ?"

Kyoya jumped slightly at the sound of the voice behind him and turned to see, to his shock, Zeo standing behind him; hands on his hips and head cocked towards his right shoulder thoughtfully.

Kyoya turned away from the other teen with an annoyed growl.

"What do you want ?"he snapped at Zeo gruffly, the tone of his voice making it almost painfully clear that he didn't want to be bothered at that moment.

Zeo took a step closer towards Kyoya, gesturing to the ground to the right of where the green-haired boy was sitting.

"Is this seat taken ?"he queried, keeping his voice as level as possible.

"It is now."Kyoya responded coldly, trying to send the message to Zeo that he wanted him to leave him alone.

Unfortunately for Kyoya, Zeo didn't take the hint.

He sat down next to Kyoya; leaning against the trunk of a tree and resting his arms on his knees when he did before sighing heavily.

"You know... we're getting ready to leave for Anaro̱tiémai any minute..."he stated."Klaus just finished packing everything..."

"Yipee..."Kyoya muttered sarcastically.

Zeo frowned as he glanced down at the ground, running his fingers through the the blades of grass that were becoming brown and withered from the colder weather.

"You know..."he started awkwardly."It's kind of lonesome over there without you..."

"I was coming."Kyoya said snippily.

"Sure was taking you long enough..."Zeo said flatly.

"Who do you think you are, buddy, the 'Kyoya-time-alone' guard or something ?"Kyoya glared at him.

Zeo shrugged slightly in reply.

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me..."he said with obvious sarcasm.

Kyoya kept his glare fixed on Zeo.

"Leave me alone."he ordered lifelessly, the emotion he lacked in his voice flickering in his eyes.

The emotion of anger.

Zeo only smirked.

"Yeah... not going to happen..."he said plainly.

Kyoya grit his teeth and his hands clenched into fists at Zeo's blatant refusal.

"What ?"he growled.

Zeo quirked his eyebrows, his smirk broadening.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't make myself clear..."he said baitingly."Now... let's see... how do I put this...? Oh, yeah..."-he cleared his throat-"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's going on with you..."

"And what makes you so sure I won't leave if you don't ?"Kyoya queried coolly.

"Well, let's see..."Zeo began, pretending to think for a moment.

He pointed in front of them, farther on into the woods.

"First of all, if you go any further into there, you could get lost... and I know you're not going to want to do that... and, secondly..."-he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, towards the campsite that was some ways behind them-"Ryuga's back there... and I know you're not going to risk seeing him anymore than you have to just to get away from me..."-a small smirk quirked his lips-"So... start talking..."

Kyoya froze for a moment, but quickly recovered and turned away from Zeo stubbornly.

"What are you, dense or something ?"he sniffed proudly."Nothing's wrong with me! I just want to be alone, is all. So get scramming, kid!"

Zeo bristled at being called 'dense', but managed to keep his composure as he closed his eyes and smiled simply and knowingly.

"Sorry, KID, but I'm not that easy to fool..."he said coolly."Years of fending for myself have made me an excellent judge of character. I can tell when someone's lying just by the way they blink. So, either you tell me what's going on or I'm just going to find out for myself... even if I have to drag the truth out of you..."

Kyoya turned his head sharply towards Zeo, momentarily feeling as if he had gotten whiplash from the speed of the motion.

"Even if you WHAT ?"he growled.

Zeo scoffed confidently.

"You heard me."he said threateningly."Even if I have to drag the truth out of you. Neither you or I are leaving this spot until you tell me what's on your mind."

Kyoya fumbled for something to say, but it was as if something had happened to him and his mind had gone completely blank of any, suitable, tough-guy answers.

Finally, he just went with the only one that seemed half-way decent for his personality.

"Why are you asking me what's on my mind ? You yourself saw what happened back there with Ryuga..."

Zeo clicked his tongue slightly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ummm... yeah... I saw that..."he agreed calmly."Him stepping in and sort of taking your position of leader and all..."-he glanced at Kyoya out of the corner of his eye-"Not your best moment, by the way..."

Kyoya grumbled quietly for a moment at Zeo's remark before answering.

"Well, then you should understand why I want to be alone..."he attempted.

Zeo merely chuckled.

"Sorry, pal... but you're not getting rid of me that easily..."he said with a small grin."Now, how about telling me what's REALLY bothering you ? Because, as much as a pain as you may tend to be, you're not so narcissistic as to get flustered just because Ryuga took your place as 'leader'... or so he seems to think he has..."

At first, only silence met Zeo's prodding, save for the sound of the approaching winter's winds rustling through the trees...

But Zeo just stayed where he was, waiting patiently and quietly for Kyoya to answer...

And Kyoya would have to answer, too...

Now that Zeo had trapped Kyoya into a proverbial corner with all his questioning, there was no way that Kyoya could squirrel away with either looking like a coward or reaffirming Zeo's belief that something was bothering him... or both...

"It's... complicated..."Kyoya finally answered, so quietly that Zeo wasn't even sure if he had heard him at first or not.

Zeo sighed, frustrated.

He should have known it would take more than just prodding to get the real answer from Kyoya.

The kid was good...

In fact, Kyoya was almost as good at avoiding conversation than Zeo was at finding out the truth...

Almost... but not quite...

"It's not that you probably don't think that Ryuga's not a better leader than you are... is it ?"Zeo prodded again, prompting Kyoya to glance away from him sharply.

"Hmph..."the green-haired boy responded, seeming peeved at the mention of Ryuga's name, but Zeo could tell from Kyoya's body language that the reason he had presented wasn't the case.

So Zeo tried again.

"Then is it the fact that Ryuga had a plan for how to get us to I Serina Thallasses and you didn't ?"he persisted.

Another 'hmph' answered his query, this time more disinterested than anything.

Zeo thought a moment before continuing.

"Maybe because no one really argued Ryuga's succession as leader ?"

"Hmph..."Kyoya huffed, but there was something far less congenial about his mood at that query.

One more try...

"Or maybe not that anyone really argued it... but that it was someone who's supposed to be one of your closest friends that suggested that Ryuga should take over as the leader..."Zeo stated, referring to Kenta.

Bingo.

Kyoya's shoulders jerked back at the question, his eyes darkening and his breathing stopping for a split second.

"You talk too much..."he muttered darkly.

It was only four words long and threateningly crisp, but it was enough of an answer for Zeo to know that he had hit the proverbial nail on the proverbial head.

"So... that's what it is..."Zeo said coolly, crossing his arms behind his head and resting it on them.

"That's not what's bothering me!"Kyoya snapped.

He quickly shrunk back when he realized his mistake.

In five simple words, he has just admitted that something was bothering him...

And Zeo realized it, too.

"You know, next time you try to protest something, you might want to think of the words you use..."Zeo smirked triumphantly.

The smirk wiped clear from his face when he saw that Kyoya wasn't fighting back like he normally would have...

Instead, the other teenager had his head lowered and his eyes narrowed weakly... his whole body trembling and tense lines visible on his back...

He looked... completely vulnerable... something Zeo had never seen Kyoya in the whole time he had known him (which may not have been very long, but they had been through plenty in a short time)...

Heck, the boy didn't even look vulnerable when he had fainted that time on TST!

Kyoya was obviously trying hide his actions and conceal his vulnerability at that moment, but Zeo had had enough encounter with supposed 'tough-guys' to know when something was far more wrong than he had even originally thought... and, all of a sudden, Zeo knew that was the case...

"Ummmm... Kyoya..."Zeo began warily.

"Just... go away..."Kyoya cut him off coldly.

Though the words were said in a neutral enough tone of voice, there was just something about how they had been executed coupled with Kyoya's body language that made Zeo for guilty for trying to pull the truth from him in the first place.

"I'm... I didn't mean to..."Zeo faltered guiltily.

"Whatever..."Kyoya answered, keeping his head lowered.

The two sat in silence...

Until Zeo finally broke it with an out-of-the-blue question.

"Where ?"

Kyoya, noticing the change in Zeo's tone of voice, glanced at the other boy slightly.

"'Where' what ?"he queried, still stuck on what Zeo had said before without having another question to contend with.

"You..."Zeo said, switching the topic."Where are you from ?"

Kyoya growled under his breath and looked away from Zeo.

"What's it to you ?"he asked aggravatedly.

"Oh, nothing. Just curious."came the nonchalant answer.

Kyoya was silent for another moment.

"Around."he said at last.

"'Around' isn't an answer. I mean, where were you born ?"Zeo prodded.

"Why should you care ?"Kyoya snapped at him.

Zeo quickly raised his hands in defense and gestured for Kyoya to calm down.

"Hey, don't get me wrong... I can't stand you... and, in fact, I couldn't care less about you..."he admitted bluntly."But... I just... well..."-he sighed in frustration-"What I mean is... I don't like Ryuga that much, either..."

The sniff Kyoya gave was nothing short of undignified.

"Really ?"he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I dislike Ryuga probably more than I dislike you... and, quite frankly, I don't trust the guy one tiny bit..."-a few moments of tense silence proceeded before Zeo continued-"And... well... you seem to know the most about him... so I though I'd get to get to know you a little more... and... well... alright, fine, I admit... I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

"Why ?"Kyoya asked, bewildered.

Zeo sighed.

"Well, call me crazy, but even though I can't stand you, there's still something about you that makes me want to be your friend..."he said uncertainly."If that makes any sense..."

"It doesn't..."Kyoya responded without a moment's hesitance."And it would be stupid even if it did... because, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm not exactly someone you should befriend..."

"And why not ?"

Kyoya quirked an eyebrow.

"Ummm... street rat ? Loser ? Vagabond ? Criminal ?"he began, naming just a few of the derogatory insults others in villages and such had called him since their journey had begun."Any of those ringing any bells...?"

"All of them."Zeo replied.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"Then you should know better than to try and be 'friends' with me..."

Zeo let a brief moment's silence brush over the two of them, then sighed tiredly.

"So... that's your gimmick..."he said calmly."That's why you try to push others aside..."

Kyoya glanced at Zeo slightly, his eyes narrowing even more... as if he didn't even want to deal with the other boy.

"What are you-?"

"It's dehumanizing, isn't it ?"Zeo cut him off, getting a sad, faraway look in his turquoise eyes."To feel like you're weak ? To know that everyone else is stronger than you are ? To know that they don't fear ridiculous things... that they don't tremble late at night thinking of what they did wrong. To know that they can cry... and allow themselves to... How it feels to sometimes just want to tell everyone that you're someone who can't be helped... someone who doesn't deserve to be... To know that you're nothing more than your mistakes... that you're a walking mess up... that you're just you errors... what you've done wrong... You just stop being you..."

Kyoya's eyes widened and be bit his lower lip in surprise... shocked that the boy had pretty much basically just summed up all that he felt...

"What... how...?"he faltered.

"Let's just say that I have a pretty good idea of what you're feeling..."Zeo said, an emotionally sober expression on his face.

"How ?"

"Because..."-Zeo closed his eyes and sighed once again-"I go through it every day of my life..."

Kyoya couldn't help but look at Zeo in complete surprise, his shoulders jerking back roughly as if someone had just stabbed a knife between them at the other teenager's words.

"I don't know what you went through in your past, Kyoya..."Zeo began."I don't know what happened between you... and Ryuga... and all that... but I know that, from what Gingka told me and the other, that you and... Nile..."-Zeo paused for a moment as Kyoya took a sharp breath in at the mention of his deceased friend's name, the proceeded gently-"Well, that you and him... you were like brothers... and you lost him..."-he bit his lower lip to keep the tears threatening to fall from behind his closed lids-"I know how you feel... because... I lost my closest friend, too..."

Zeo trembled uncontrollably as Kyoya grit his teeth at what Zeo had said while the turquoise-eyed boy continued shakily.

"I know... how it is..."he quivered, his breath becoming staggered with emotion."You try to avoid people because you're so used to being hurt... to being rejected... to being alone... and you're worried you'll in the back all over again... and if you are... when you are... it'll hurt more than the first time... won't it...? Yeah, I know how it is... I know how it feels to be a failure... to have guilt... and regret... and sorrow... waiting on the heels of everything you do... I know how it feels... because I'm a failure... just as you probably feel like you are, too..."

For a moment, silence descended upon the two teenagers once more as Kyoya just gazed at Zeo... unsure whether of not he should say or do anything to comfort him or not...

After all, emotions had never really been Kyoya's forté... and he had never exactly had to confront them in such a blatant way before... and now that Zeo had suddenly become an emotional wreck right before his eyes...

Taking another glance at Zeo, however, and upon seeing the pride at war in Zeo's tear-stricken eyes, though, Kyoya decided to keep quiet.

If there had ever been a moment to not say something to Zeo, even in comfort, it was probably then...

It was onvious that he was trying his absolute hardest to not cry, despite the tears in his turquoise eyes; eyes that were tired... exhausted... eyes that Kyoya knew from his own, personal experiences with inner suffering and emotional torment weren't something even the best actor could pretend to have...

Zeo wasn't acting... he was genuinely hurt; his body trembling and his lower lip quivering in a desperate attempt not to be...

Despite all his tries to fight it and hide his emotions... he just couldn't...

Kyoya had seen someone look like that only once before in his entire life before... only once...

...

... in his own reflection.

Kyoya numbed at the realization and felt his stomach knot at seeing Zeo as he was... every muscle in his body tensing and his heart wrenching in his chest.

Zeo sensed the tension in the air and flinched slightly, wiping away the tears in his eyes with the back of his right arm frantically, snuffling a bit.

"Anyway..."he quivered, trying to sound braver than he felt."It's nothing... forget I said anything about it..."-he lowered his arms to reveal his eyes were red from scrubbing at them with the back of his arm-"Right now... we've... we've got to get moving to Anaro̱tiémai... Let's go..."

Kyoya got to his feet after Zeo as the latter turned his back to Kyoya, his head lowered as he took a few steps away.

"Don't worry about Ryuga..."he reassured him."I've got your back. If you ever want someone to clobber him with, just say 'please'. I won't hesitate. I have a feeling Gingka won't, either..."

Kyoya just nodded smally in agreement as Zeo began to head off.

But just before he could, Kyoya stopped him in his tracks with a quiet fragment of his sentence completely uncharacteristic of his typical,outer personality.

"Your... friend... that you said..."Kyoya faltered weakly, unsure of what to really say.

Zeo froze and his eyes found the ground... his hands clenching into tight fists of unspoken emotion.

"His name was Toby..."he answered tensely."he... was the only true family I ever, really knew..."-he glanced over his shoulder at Kyoya, every line of his face traced with sadness-"And... just like your friend, Nile..."-he closed his eyes and heaved a quivering breath-"Toby died in my arms..."

* * *

**Chidsengan: Well... there it was... *sighs* I'm sorry it was so terrible...**

**Ryuga: Terrible ?! What are you talking about ?! It was MAGNIFICENT! ^_^**

**Chidsengan: *o***

**Kyoya: Ummm... Chidsengan... your announcement... before Ryuga says anything even more... weird...**

**Chidsengan: Ummm... right... well, Happy Thankgiving and black Friday (and for everyone not in the USA, that's okay! There's enough love [sibling-like love] for everyone!)... I'm sorry I was away for so long... *frowns* Even though being without my writing torture for so long was something everyone enjoyed...**

**Ryuga: Torture ?! What do you mean torture ?! YOU'RE AN AMAZING WRITER!**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ... Wha-?**

**Kyoya: Ummm... Chidsengan... the... announcement... please...**

**Chidsengan: Right! Ummm... anyway... I just wanted to say that this chappie was the first of a special fourteen-chappie 'thank you' series... in which I write a chappie dedicated to two members of our fanfic family every update! From today on, I'll be releasing a chappie consecutively every day for fourteen days... and, although I know it's a worthless, pathetic, and nowhere-near-good-enough way to thank all of you for being so wonderful... it's the only way I could think of since I can't invite you all to my house and dote on you all how you deserve to be...**

**Kyoya: Well... you COULD invite them...**

**Chidsengan: Yeah... but schedules being as they are... well... anyway, this first chappie goes out to FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r and dreamlily! Thank you both so very much for being there for me! And everyone else for being part of our fanifc family, too! I promise you, everyone will have a chappie dedicated to them! ... *sighs sadly* Even though... it won't do you all justice since you're all so wonderful and I'm so worthless...**

**Ryuga: Worthless ?! What do you mean worhtless ?! YOU'RE THE BEST, CHIDSENGAN! ^_^**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ...**

**Kyoya: 0.0 ... well... it's officially happened... Ryuga's snapped his cap... -_- ... he's gone completely insane...**

**Ryuga: What ? No! I'm perfectly fine! I just think the chappie was MARVELOUS, is all! ^u^**

**Chidsengan: *0***

**Kyoya: =_=' ... 'chappie'...?**

**Ryuga: In fact, I happen to think you're the best author in the world! *hugs Chidsengan***

**Chidsengan. *_***

**Kyoya: *•***

**Ryuga: Aren't friends wonderful ? They're always there to cheer you on and to cheer you up... just like I am! *smiles hopefully* And when you find a good friend, you never want to REPLACE THEM... am I right ?"**

**Kyoya: Wait a second! *glares at Ryuga* This sudden friendly behavior wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that rumor that Chidsengan would replace you with Toshiro Hitsugaya... would it...?**

**Ryuga: What ? *grins so widely his face threatens to crack* Nooooooooooo... not at all! I just want to tell my best buddy in the whole world how much I love her! *squeezes Chidsengan harder***

**Chidsengan: Ryuga... I can't... breathe... **

**Ryuga: Awwwwwww... you're such a cutie-pie, Chiddy-chan!**

**Kyoya: =_= ... Chiddy... chan...?...**

**Chidsegan: *pulls away from Ryuga* Ryuga ? What's gotten into you ?! Seriously ? Japanese suffixes attached onto cute nicknames ? What's going on...?**

**Ryuga: Ummm...**

**Kyoya: Ryuga's worried that you'll replace him as the announcer for the intros and endings with Toshiro Hitsugaya...**

**Chidsengan: You mean my little Toshi-kitty ?**

**Kyoya: =_= ... ummm... yeah... him... **

**Chidsengan: Ryuga... is that why you're acting that way...?**

**Ryuga: Oh, look what the special is today for the virtual buffet... *reads note* A whole Thanksgiving dinner with ice cream and cookies with milkshakes on the side for dessert! Yum! Delicious! *starts eating***

**Chidsengan: Ryuga... **

**Ryuga: Hmmm...?**

**Chidsengan: Ryuga... you don't have to be worried about me replacing you... I could never replace you... your my darling Ryugie... my adopted older brother! ^_^**

**Kyoya: -_- ... and this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder...**

**Chidsengan: Oh, Ky-Ky! You're so funny! You're like an older brother to me, too! ^_^**

**Kyoya: =_=' ... My name's Kyoya...**

**Ryuga: Wait... if you could never replace me... then you mean... I gave you all those compliments for nothing, Chidsengan...?**

**Chidsengan: Pretty much...**

**Ryuga: *_* ... I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID BEFORE ABOUT CHIDSENGAN AND HER WRITING AND THIS CHAPTER! NO, I DON'T JUST TAKE IT BACK, I WANT TO SAY THAT EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT HER, HER WRITING, AND THIS CHAPTER IS CONTRARY OF WHAT I SAID! SHE'S THE WORST AUTHOR EVER! HER WRITING'S PATHETIC! THIS CHAPTER STINKS!**

**Kyoya: You also said 'chappie'... **

**Ryuga: What ?! No way! Oh, the indignity!**

**Kyoya: And not just that, but you also called Chidsengan a friend, too!**

**Ryuga: NO! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!**

**Chidsengan: Ummm... anyway... thank you, everyone, for reading this chappie... no matter how pathetic it is... *cries hysterically* I love you all so, so, SO much! Virtual [sibling-like] hugs and kisses!**

**Toshiro: *eating ice cream and cookies* Cool it, kid, or you'll scare them all away...**

**Kyoya: 0.0 ... Toshiro Hitsugaya...?!**

**Ryuga: TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA ?!**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ ... Toshi-kitty! *hugs him happily***

**Ryuga: What are YOU doing here, you Bleach reject ?!**

**Toshiro: I'm here for the virtual buffet... I read about it and came to check it out for myself...**

**Ryuga: -_- ... you actually read this gunk...?**

**Toshiro: *blushes* Ummm... I skim it...**

**Kyoya: =_=' ... apparently... the Bleach people don't have anything better to do with their time...**

**Ryuga: I don't get it... Chidsengan doesn't even watch or read Bleach...**

**Toshiro: No... but she knows the characters... *sighs* ... and, unfortunately, she likes me...**

**Ryuga: Why ?**

**Toshiro: We're umm... *blushes more* kind of like childhood friends...**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ...**

**Kyoya: 0.0 ... -_-...**

**Chidsengan: *smuggles her head into Toshiro's chest* Awwww, Toshi-kitty... I missed you so much...**

**Ryuga: -_- ... well... would you look at that... the girl has pathetic skills in writing and pathetic taste in anime friends...**

**Kyoya: Just be happy Toshiro's not replacing you, you traitor...**

**Ryuga: I'M NOT A TRAITOR!**


	21. Thank You All! Interview Special :)

**Warning: This chappie contains a wide variety of music the type you'd see on an episode of 'What's On That Kid's iPod ?' and interviews with people who I, frankly, couldn't care .less about... aside from myself, of course. Anyway, neither Chidsengan nor Rasdori own Beyblade or it's characters in any way, shape, or form and therefore do not profit from writing this... which is good, because if Chidsengan ever did own Beyblade and the characters, I'd jump on the first flight to the Andromeda Gallexy and never return... ever. Thank goodness for us that Chidsengan only owns her own, shabby writing skills, while Rasdori, on the other hand, owns their family's share of smarts, sensibility, talent, and unmatched charisma, along with his sister's heart. We thank you all for reading and hope this is not mentally scarring for any of you. Even if this does do more harm than good, however, I'm not associated at all with Chidsengan... though I am friends with her brother. That's right. I admit it. The kid's just really... perfect... you can't not like him... unlike his sister. Anyway, it would be a great idea to go and read DragonFang2011's 'Gaelleon's War' right now if you want to read a good Middle Ages fanfic rather than this gunk. You have been warned. Thank you.- Ryuga**

* * *

**(Disco lights shine down on a talkshow-like studio to reveal Rasdori and Chidsengan sitting in a sylish, black and red desk with numerous chairs line against it; in the background, a band plays Rise Against's _'_****Prayer** _**of the Refugee**'_ **as Chidsengan and Rasdori shuffle paperwork on their desk)**

**Rasdori: Hello, I'm Rasdori...**

**Chidsengan: And I'm Chidsengan...**

**Rasdori and Chidsengan: And we'd like to welcome you to ..._'_****Adýnama Tha Kerdísei: Weak Shall Win' ****intermission and interview special****! **

**Chidsengan: YAY! *claps happily***

**Rasdori: Yes, it's true, there's been plenty of speculation surrounding what would happen this chappie, and now, we're finally here to find out just what it is... so now, it's finally time!**

**(Chidsengan tosses confetti in the air, blows noisemakers, and dances on the desk with a pair of heart-shaped-super-sized glasses on)**

**Rasdori: Ummm... sis...**

**Chidsengan: Expect the unexpected! Attain the unattainable! Read the unread! Touch the untouchable!-**

**Rasdori: *mutters* Appreciate the unappraciatable...**

**Chidsengan: Like me! *cries hysterically***

**Rasdori: Sis! We have a show to do!**

**Chidsengan: Right! I'm sorry!**

**Rasdori: Anyway, in this break from the main fanfic, we'll be conducting interviews with the characters, discussing the events that happened in the first nineteen chappies, and try to ascertain what will happen next... all as a 'thank you' to everyone who's been so nice to us!**

**Chidsengan: Our 'fanfic family'!**

**Rasdori: ****That's right! Today... or tonight, depending on what time zone you're in, we have a very special line-up for you all, including the always mysterious Ryuga...**

**(The audience claps and cheers; some girls even squeal and scream "MARRY ME, RYUGA!") **

**Chidsengan: ... the the solitary yet sweet-beneath-the-surface Kyoya...**

**(The audience cheers and claps even more; girls also beg for him to marry them, also)**

**Rasdori: And also, a very special character that we know girls have been waiting to hear from since this fanfic's start...**

**Chidsengan: That lovable, handsome, and crush-inspiring boy himself...**

**Rasdori and Chidsengan: NILE!**

**(The audience goes absolutely crazy and plenty of the girls faint from excitement, their screams practically shattering the glass as they cheer for Nile)**

**Rasdori: Wow... talk about a welcome... *laughs* Anyway, first up in our interview is... *he looks down at a sheet of paper*... ooh, interesting... first up is that always enthusiastic, always stubborn, and always free-spirited redheaded firecracker... GINGKA HAGANE!**

**Chidsengan: Yay, Gingka!**

**(The band plays Nylons' _'Ai No Corrido' _****as Gingka enters the room, dressed in a sky blue suit with an orange tie and his signature white scarf around his neck. Pumping his fists in the air, he smiles as the crowd goes wild)**

**Gingka: YEAH, BABY! WOO-HOO! OH, YEAH! LET ME SEE THE LOVE! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**Rasdori: Ah, full of energy as ever, I see!**

**Chidsengan: Please, Gingka, have a seat!**

**(Gingka sits down in one of the chairs and settles in, laughing)**

**Gingka: Ooh... comfy!**

**Chidsengan: I'm glad you like it! **

**Gingka: Yeah, it's great! And the song you picked... it... was...**

**Rasdori: Kind of girly ?**

**Gingka: No! Actually, I liked it! It was a good motivator! It made me happy! *laughs***

**Chidsengan: Anyway, I'm so glad you could be here!**

**Gingka: So am I! I wouldn't want to disappoint my fans, after all! I mean, they're everything, right ? Without them, there'd be no me! Fans are what make the world go round!**

**Rasdori: Yep, it's good to have people who like you!**

**Chidsengan: Do you have any thing you want to say to them before we start the interview, Gingka...?**

**Gingka: Yeah!**

**(He turns to the audience and waves)**

**Gingka: You guys are the best! You all totally kick other fandoms to the curb! I mean, who even watches Bleach ? Anyone ? And what about those Prince of Tennis people ? I know the Death Note people scare me! Not to mention Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon fans sometimes act like they live in the show instead of in reality!**

**Chidsengan: True as that may be, Gingka... I actually like Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh...**

**Gingka: 0.0 ... you... do...?**

**Chidsengan: Yep! And I like a couple characters on Bleach, too!**

**Gingka: Not... Ichigo... right...?**

**Chidsengan: No, not Ichigo. But I do like a cuople of other characters from there. I also have a crush on Yusei from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!**

**Gingka: 0.0 ... really...?**

**Rasdori: Yep, but that's a topic for a later day... for now, let's go ahead and start asking the questions!**

**Gingka: Right! Sure! Sounds great! I'm ready!**

**Rasdori: Alright... first topic... we got quite a bit of info about your past in chappie 14... how you met Kyoya... Ryuga... Nile... how your dad dissapeared and how you fled from your hometown and all... but we still haven't seen much about the other characters' pasts just quite yet... do you have any idea how soon we might or might not...?**

**Gingka: Isn't... your sister the author of the fanfic...?**

**Rasdori: Yes... but she's very hush-hush with spoilers. So I'm asking you, instead.**

**Gingka: Hmmm... well... *scratches the back of his head thoughfully* Well... I know we're going to find out some more about Zeo and Yu's pasts sometime soon. Zeo's comes first, though. There's going to be a bit more of a build-up towards the basis of Yu's past than Zeo's...**

**Rasdori: Interesting... now, there's also been rumors that your dad, Ryo, is alive in the fanfic... do you know if he is or he isn't...?**

**Gingka: As it stands now, I can't really say, but I say there's a distinct possibility that he could be...**

**Chidsengan: And do we get to find out who Kyoya's parents are...?**

**Gingka: -_- ... you're the author... you should know...**

**Chidsengan: I know... but just for the sake of arguement...**

**Gingka: *sighs* No... if we do... it's not yet... now can we please get back to the questions about me...?**

**(The audience laughs and Chidsengan shrinks back)**

**Chidsengan: Sorry...**

**Rasdori: But, speaking of Kyoya, it's said that you two are close friends both in the fanfic and aside from it... is that true...?**

**Gingka: It is, actually...**

**Chidsengan: It is ?**

**Gingka: Yeah! Kyoya's a really cool guy! Despite our rivalry, we get along like family! Then again... aren't there always rivalries within families, too...?**

**(The audience laughs again)**

**Rasdori: You guys really get along like family ?**

**Chidsengan: Even underneath Kyoya's gruff exterior and that stubborn-?**

**Gingka: Nah, Kyoya is great. He has his issues, though, but, then again, who DOESN'T, you know ? ****He's nice, deep down... he doesn't let himself show too much emotion, but he's got blader's spirit through and through!**

**Rasdori: So, it's true, then... you two are friends ?**

**Gignka: Absolutely. Friends and rivals... FRIVALS, if you may... **

**Rasdori: Frivals... that's a new one...**

**Chidsengan: Yeah, I like it!**

**Gingka: *mutters* You should... you invented it...**

**Rasdori: I have one question that's... probably insignificent... but I want to know for my own benefit...**

**Gingka: Okay... 'let it rip' (A/N: as everyone reading this already knows, it's the main catchphrase from the Beyblade (Metal) series)...**

**(Audience laughs)**

**Rasdori: *chuckles* Well, you and your friends are known for not eating a lot in the book... but I'm sure you all get to eat a little more in real life...**

**Gingka: Yeah, of course...**

**Rasdori: Who eats the most... out of all of you ?**

**Gingka: The most ?**

**Rasdori: Yep.**

**Gingka: Benkei.**

**Chidsengan: Benkei ?**

**Gingka: Benkei, hands down. I mean, he eats, like, 24/7... all the time, almost... he's always got something that he can munch on. That's why he doesn't like the parts in the fanfic where he can't eat. It really aggravates him to not have his candy bars, sesame rolls, or twinkies on hand. He goes around the set screaming "oh, the horror!" sometimes...**

**(Audience laughs)**

**Gingka: But the funniest thing is that Kenta eats almost as much as Benkei does...**

**Chidsengan: KENTA ?**

**Gingka: Okay, so not THAT much, but not too far from it, either... that's why those two are always hanging out at restaurants and such... it's their little 'bonding time'. They've been like brothers for quite a while now... **

**Rasdori: Speaking of which, you guys are all pretty close to one another... so... what do you all do for fun now and then...? **

**Gingka: Oh, like what's a typical 'day off' for us ?**

**Chidsengan: Yeah...**

**Gingka: Well, see, the funny thing is is that we never really do ever have a 'day off'...**

**Rasdori and Chidsengan: Oh...**

**Gingka: But when we do get a free moment, we usually just sit back and talk for a while... Bey battle... eat... I especially love it when we order burgers... *gets stars in his eyes* Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm... burgers... *licks his lips and sighs dreamily***

**Rasdori and Chidsengan: 0.0 ...?**

**Rasdori: Ummm... s****o... anyway, I have a number of questions for you about the first nineteen chappies of _'_****Adýnama Tha Kerdísei: Weak Shall Win'****...**

**Gingka: *snaps out of his 'burger trance' Great! Let's hear 'em!**

**Rasdori: Okay, so question number one... this fanfic, _'_****Adýnama Tha Kerdísei: Weak Shall Win'****,** differs quite a bit from the light-heartedness of the canon, takes place in Medieval Times, and is much more serious than anything you guys have ever done before... even counting the whole 'Doji' and 'Zigguraut' instances. There's a lot of struggle, exhaustion, starvation... a lot of emotions... it's just so much deeper and angst-filled than I'm used to my... *glances at Chidsengan, who's smiling a million-watt grin and clapping happily* ... hyper-active... goofy... always-cheerful sister writing about... *turns back to Gingka* Are you finding everything, considering it's so... heart-wrenching... hard to work with or is it something you're enjoying doing ?

**Gingka: Do I enjoy it ? *ponders it for a moment* Well, I am enjoying being the poor, little orphan, but my role's also easier than the others' because I'm allowed to be light-hearted, too. It's been great and I'm tons of fun. The people I feel sorriest for are some of the other main characters, like Kyoya, Ryuga, Nile, Tsubasa, Toby, Zeo... because they sort of have to be more serious and quiet. whereas the rest of us sort of get to joke around a little bit and stuff, you know ?**

**Rasdori: Yeah, very true...**

**Chidsengan: *to Rasdori* You really think the fanfic's heart-wrenching ? *starts crying* I'm unworthy!**

**Rasdori: Ummm... next question, Gingka. Do you want there to be more humor in the next chappies ?**

**Gingka: It would be nice to see some funny stuff happen, but I don't want the plot to be jeaprodized and stuff. To my knowledge, though, there's going to be some jokes in the next coming chappies, for sure...**

**Rasdori: Another thing a lot of people have asked is will you find a girlfriend, since there are so many romantic prospects being shipped for you currently ?**

**Gingka: Oh... heh heh... wow... a girlfrined ? *laughs* Sure, I'd love to have one... *turns to the audience* Hey, ladies! If any of you have a crush on me, feel free to post it under the reviews! Because Chidsengan's-**

**Chidsengan: Gingka! That's to be announced in the next couple chappies!**

**Gingka: Whoops... *shrugs and blushes sheepishly* Sorry... *winks at audience* I'll be waiting, girls...**

**Rasdori: Another question... it's said that something happens to you guys that leads to the rest of you all joining The Zoun Army rather than just Kyoya. What leads you all to do this ?**

**Gingka: Well, Kyoya's a friend, you know...**

**Rasdori: So you all join The Zoun Army just because of that...?**

**Gingka: I never said we were or weren't joining...**

**Rasdori: Right... but...**

**Gingka: I don't think I can say much about that, either way. All I know is that the fans will be cheering when we all get to that part in the fanfic...**

**Chidsengan: *starts crying... again...* This fanfic has... fans...?**

**Gingka: Ummm... at least I THINK they'll be cheering... knowing Chidsengan's pathetic writing skills, that may or may not happen...**

**Rasdori: You think they're pathetic, too, huh...?**

**Gingka: *shrugs slightly* Ryuga's rubbing off on me...**

**Rasdori: Great...**

**Gingka: Don't you think your sister's writing stinks ?**

**Rasdori: She's my sister. I'm loyal to her to the end...**

**Chidsengan: RASDORI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *cries hysterically and hugs him tightly***

**Rasdori: Let... me... go... *Chidsengan lets him go and he breathes in deeply, then turns to Gingka* ****Well, regardless of whatever happens in the future of the fanfic, I hope that, after all you've all gone through already that something good happens for you all...**

**Gignka: *smiles* ****If I'm involved nothing but good can happen, am I right ?**

***The audience laughs***

**Rasdori: It sure seems like that sometimes... poor everyone else, though. Anyway, that brings us to our last question for you. It's been hinted that there's some kind of prophecy where some of the characters are said to die, some are to be injured, and others are to live...**

**Gingka: Something like that, yeah... **

**Rasdori: Can you tell us anything about the characters and what's been predicted for them ? **

**Gingka: Ummm... I'm one of the ones that's supposed to live...**

**Rasdori: *sighs* That's good... **

**Gingka: I can't tell you much aside from that... like... anything, really... except it has to do a lot with the main plot...**

**Rasdori: The main plot ?**

**Ginkga: Yeah. This is the main plot right now... but when we arrive in Iroes, things get... complicated...**

**Rasdori: So this fanfic still has quite a bit more to tell ?**

**Gingka: Let say it this way, if anyone gets bored with Beyblade-**

**Chidsengan: They can always go and read DragonFang2011's 'Gaelleon's War'! Or dreamlily's amazing fanfics! Ooh, or MoonBlazer's... and The Thunderstruck Tiger's... and SkylarkOfTheMoon's... and-**

**Gingka: I was going to say they could read this, but... yeah... that works, too! Much better! **

**Rasdori: Ummm... and about this fanfic...?**

**Gingka: Yeah! Right! We haven't even begun to touch half of the characters to come and there are so many twists planned that people are going to be shocked! *smiles* This is going to be a long fanfic!**

**Rasdori: So this is going to be ongoing ?**

**Gingka: If everyone doesn't get disgusted with Chidsengan and her pathetic writing skills that can't even be called writing skills, then, yep, this is going to quite a long fanfic...**

**Rasdori: My sister does love writing...**

**Gingka: Even if she stinks at it...?**

**Chidsengan: It's true! TT_TT *cries hysterically***

**Rasdori: Umm... yeah... she really... does... love... writing... Anyway, Gingka, so this fanfic's going to be like the canon but... NOT like the canon ?**

**Gingka: Yep. Alike but not alike. **

**Rasdori: Sounds like it's going to be... fun...**

**Gingka: I think Chidsengan writes about this a lot... about 'bonds between others'... the 'mysterious power to change people'... this fanfic... the whole thing... it's definitely going to have a lot to do with Love, in the end... bonds of families... bonds of friendship... bonds that hold people together even in their hardest times... that's what, ultimately, is going to save the day. **

**Rasdori:**** Alright! I can't wait to read more... and I'm sure the audience can't, either!**

**Gingka: Ummm... actually... I'm pretty sure that, considering what a terrible author Chidsengan is, that the audience can wait... **

***Audience laughs as Chidsengan cries and Rasdori smiles at her comfortingly and sympathetically***

**Gingka: In the meantime, though, I can't wait to do more for the audience myself... and I hope that they truly do enjoy the fanfic... even if they only enjoy reading their crushes' names...**

***Audience chuckles***

**Rasdori and Chidsengan: EVERYBODY, PLEASE, LET'S HERE IT FOR GINGKA!**

**(The band plays Jimmy Cliff's _'I Can See Clearly Now'_ as the audience ****cheers and claps; Rasdori, Chidsengan, and Gingka stand and hug one another, chatting, as the scene fades to commercial)**

**Narrator on the commercial: Tired of t****he same, old burgers ?**

**(The commercial shows Ryo, on the verge of tears, sitting in his WWB office; in front of him is a sorry-looking hamburger that Hikaru just made for him. All of a sudden, the scene switches to a McDonald's, where children adn adults alike are ****laughing and cheering as they eat burgers. ryo's eyes instantly light up in happiness)**

**Narrator: Try McDonald's newest burger, a McBeyblade! *picture of the 'McBeyblade' flashes on the screen* Made with all the jucieness and delight of our regular burgers, the 'McBeyblade' is the only burger you can now customize to make your own, just like your favorite spinning tops! And the only burger that's Madoka-approved!**

**(Madoka appears out of nowhere and gives a big 'thumbs-up' while Ryo's shown picking out the ingredients for his 'McBeyblade')**

**Ryo: Ooh! I'll take some lettuce... and some tomatoes... and some cheese... and onions... ooh... yes... LOTS of onions... with plenty of mushrooms, too... ooh... and don't forget the pickles! ... and go heavy on the bacon, too please!**

**Narrator: The 'McBeyblade'... now available at all McDonald's where all bladers like eating! Get yours today!**

**Ryo: ... and some ketchup... and mayonnaise... and mustard... and a few more diced onions... and some red onions... and... ooh... some more pickles... and some spaghetti sauce...**

**Waitress: Ummm... sir... we don't have spaghetti sauce...**

**Ryo: That's alright! *pulls some out from his back pocket* I brought my own... just in case!**

**Waitress: 0.0 ...**

**Ryo: ... and... let's see... think I can get some french fries on that 'McBeyblade' while you're at it...? **

**Waitress: -_- ... Security...**

**Ryo: 0.0 ... **

**(The commercial fades to show the talk-show-esque stage where Rasdori and Chidsengan; the band's is playing 30 Second to Mars' 'This Is War' as the audience ****claps to the music)**

**Chidsengan: Yeah! It's the moment to fight... the moment to fight... to fight... to fight... to fight! To the right... to the left... we will fight to the death!-**

**Rasdori: Ummm... sis... we're back on the air...**

**Chidsengan: To the edge... of the Earth!-**

**Rasdori: Sis! We're back on Earth... or, more specifically... we're back on air!**

**Chidsengan: *breaks off from the song* Yeah... three, two, one... MAKE SOME NOISE!**

**Rasdori: Sis- *stops* Wasn't that last part from the first Naruto Shippuden opening ?**

**Chidsengan: Yep! Yeah! Rock it! Yay!**

**Rasdori: Sis! We're back on air!**

**Chidsengan: *finally stops* What ? We are ?**

**Rasdori: Mhmm... I told you that two times already...**

**Chidsengan: Where was I when you were...?**

**Rasdori: Right here saying 'three, two, one... MAKE SOME NOISE!' ...**

**Chidsengan: Heh heh... right... I knew that...**

**(The band stops and the audience cheers as they return to their seats)**

**Chidsengan: Alright, that was a lot of fun! You're all the best audience anyone could ask for! Thank you all so much for being there for me! **

**(The audience cheers and applauds)**

**Chidsengan: Before I start crying tears of gratefulness and happiness, it's time to welcome our next guest... a real powerhouse... a girl you don't want to mess with... and the person who's been said to act like a 'princess' by the people that get her aggravated the most... please welcome, the brunette bombshell herself... MADOKA AMANO!**

**(The band starts to play Alexandra Burke's _'Bad Boys' _****as Madoka enters in a hot pink dress and curled and crimped hair. She waves to the crowd as they clap and cheer, then greets Rasdori and Chidsengan by shaking their hands before they take ****their seats)**

**Chidsengan: Hi, Madoka! Thank you for coming!**

**Madoka: Thank you, it's nice to be here!**

**Rasdori: We're so glad you could make the time to come here and answer our questions...**

**Madoka: Aww... Rasdori... you know I can always make time for you!**

**(The crowd 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as Chidsengan nudges her brother playfully in the ribs)**

**Rasdori: ****Alright, wonderful... that's nice to know... I'll be sure to make a mental note of that. *gestures to her with his right hand* And you look fantastic, by the way... **

**Madoka: I do ?**

**Chidsengan: Yeah! Really pretty!**

**Rasdori: Beautiful... I l****ove the dress... Louis Vuitton ?**

**Madoka: Ummm... Dolce and Gabbana, actually...**

**Chidsengan: Dolce and Gabbana ?**

**Madoka: Dolce and Gabbana. I was going to go with Herve Ledger, but Sophie was already going to go in one of his, so I settled for this...**

**Rasdori: Well, it looks wonderful... *smiles sweetly***

**Madoka: *smiles back* Does it, really ? Julian insisted that we all dress up for this event... something about it being good for PR and... well... I don't know... I think everyone stopped listening when he handed us his Visa Gold...**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Chidsengan: He really gave you his credit card ?**

**Madoka: He did... he did... Julian's really very sweet under that 'spoiled rich boy' exterior...**

**Chidsengan: We all found out in chappie twelve that you have a crush on him...**

**Madoka: Oh, yes... that... *blushes*... well... he's a prince in the fanfic and such... so... it's easy for a girl to be drawn to him...**

**Rasdori: Sort of like how you're drawn to Kyoya...?**

**Madoka: Well... not exactly... see, I'm not really DRAWN to Kyoya...**

**Chidsengan: But there's definite chemistry there between the two of you...**

**Madoka: Well, it's like this... Kyoya is Kyoya. He's got a lovable side to him that no one can really hate. But that's as far as it goes for me...**

**Rasdori: I heard you two have a bit of a scene coming up in the next couple chappies...**

**Madoka: Oh, yes... that scene... well...**

**Rasdori: Is it true that there'll be a little romance... or not...?**

**Madoka: Ummm... romance...? Actually, it's nothing major... just a little talking and me trying to understand him a bit more. Other than that, there's no kissing or anything like that, at all... no hugs... no batting eyelashes... no playing coy...**

**Rasdori: Seems like a pretty interesting scene...**

**Madoka: I almost refused to do it...**

**Rasdori: Why ? *laughs* I think it sounds like fun!**

**Madoka: Well, I wasn't sure if it was relevant to the plot or not... your sister tends to write a lot of fill-ins for chappies, you know...**

**Chidsengan: True... I do... but I like to write them! I just love writing! I'm sorry if it aggravates anyone! *starts to cry hysterically again***

**Madoka: I didn't think it was necessary to have that scene with Kyoya... it was all talk and such... nothing very important...**

**Rasdori: But now that you agreed to it, do you think that scene's neccessary to the plot or not ?**

**Madoka: I don't know... it's still hard to say...**

**Chidsengan: Rumor has it that you and Kyoya have started a romance since then...**

**Madoka: I don't know if I can call it a ROMANCE... but after that scene, we definitely don't get one one another's nerves as much. There is a lot of talking between us in the future... but will it pan out to be a romance or not...? I can't tell. I really can't.**

**Chidsengan: My brother and I were talking to Gingka before and he said that there's going to be a lot of stuff revolving around a 'prophecy' of sorts... **

**Madoka: Ummm... yes... there's a prophecy... a pretty frightening one at that... but... I can't say much more about it... just what I read in the fanfic's outline... and, besides... *points at Chidsengan*... aren't YOU the author ? Shouldn't you know ?**

**Chidsengan: It's for the sake of arguement! And I don't give spoilers often!**

** Madoka: You confuse me...**

**Chidsengan: I know... I confuse me, too!**

**Rasdori: -_- ...**

**Madoka: -_- ... Rasdori... how do you deak with having such a dummy for a sister...? **

**Rasdori: She... grows on you... and... she's... actually not a dummy... **

**Madoka: Yeah, she'd be more useful as one... **

**Rasdori: Hey! She's still my sister, you know!**

**Madoka: Ummm... heh heh... right... sorry about that... so... where were we... a prophecy ? Oh, yeah! Heh heh... yeah... ****I think I read something like that, but I don't really know if it's a big focus or not as it stands now...**

**Rasdori: So what is the big focus ?**

**Madoka: In the chapters to come, character development, I think. We get to know more about us, about our pasts... a lot of new characters are going to be introduced in the next couple chapters, too, like Aleksei, Lera, Nowaguma, Anton, Ryutaro... then there's Johannes, the first Beyblade Metal Fury character to be introduced into the fanfic... he makes his debut in a few chapters... I also heard a rumor about some Hikaru and Tsetsuya scenes, but I'm not sure if they're finalized yet...**

**Rasdori: I see... so... you wouldn't happen to have any juicy details about the scenes with Hikaru and the scenes with Toby, do you ?**

**Madoka: No... *laughs* Sorry... no juice... except that Nile's going to be in them...**

**(The audience cheers and claps happily)**

**Madoka: Other than that, I haven't heard much else about them...**

**Rasdori: Well, then that cuts down your question load considerably...**

**Madoka: Sorry...**

**Rasdori: No, it's alright... I get paid by the hour, not the length of your answers or how many questions I ask you...**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Madoka: I hope I haven't ruined everything for you...**

**Rasdori: No... I've still got one more good one in here... **

**Madoka: Oh...?**

**Rasdori: It's said that you'll have a scene where you almost kill another character... I can't say which one it is... but you almost kill him to get information from him... A lot of people will think of you as a sort of bad guy after that... Are you...? Will you be...?**

**Madoka: No. Not at all. When the subject arises, I think the readers will see that there's not much else that can be done. As the fanfic progresses, I start to think that it's my job is to protect my friends as well as it's theirs to protect me... and to do that... sometimes you have to do whatever's necessary. Life isn't fair and life isn't safe... And, in the scene where I try to do what you queried me about, it's one of those things where it's better if one person's in danger while every one else is safe...**

**Rasdori: Sort of like... the good of the many ?**

**Madoka: Exactly...**

**Rasdori: That sounds pretty... dark... for you. Do you think you'll continue to have to deal with other scenarios like that in the fanfic aside from this one ?**

**Madoka: I think as long as I'm intending to protect my friends I'll have to do whatever it takes to keep my friends safe. After all , they're the only ones I can really trust, as it stands now. What else can I do if they're hurt ?**

**Rasdori: Goog point. Now, for a lighter topic, and our last question for you... what would you, personally, like to happen to you in the fanfic ?**

**Madoka: What would I like to see ?**

**Rasdori: Yes...**

**Madoka: I want a vacation!**

**Rasdori: A vacation ?**

**Madoka: Yeah! I want to see me have some time off. I want a luxurious spa and a five-star hotel... some breakfast being served to me in bed by handsome, smart guys and those same guys feeding me peeled grapes as they fan me and a world-class masuse gives me a masage! I want the royal treatment!**

**(Everyone laughs)**

**Rasdori: Don't we all!**

**Madoka: *sighs sadly* Knowing your sister, however, that's never going to happen... she loves to torture us all...**

**Rasdori: Well... you never know... **

**Madoka: I hope you're right...**

**Rasdori: *stands and claps* Lets hear it for Madoka Amano!**

**Chidsengan: Yes! Thank you so much!**

**(The audience claps and cheers as the band plays Breaking Benjamin's _'The Diary of Jane'_; Rasdori and Chidsengan chat with Madoka and hug one another as the scene fades to a commercial)**

**The Commercial Narrator: Do you dream of Bey battles ? Does the sound of a spinning top make you cheer ? Is your Beyblade collection the most organized thing in your bedroom ? Do you have posters of Gingka, Ryuga, Nile, or Kyoya lining your walls (or Hikaru or Madoka if you're a guy) ? ... In simpler words, are you a huge Beyblade fan... but just don't have the energy to battle, watch the episodes, or flirt with your posters ?**

**Random Girl Who Loves Beyblade: Yeah... *sighs sadly***

**Narrator: Then maybe it's time you tried Benkei's B-B-B-Boosters! The only supplement that keep your energy in tip-top shape for longer, keeps your enthusiasm at it's peak, and keeps you in better condition without the use of artificial enhancers or other leading brand products that may cause you energy to drop to an all-time low in the midst of a life-or-death situation... say... a Bey battle to prevent the end of the Earth...**

**(The commercial shows the girl being sucked into a tornado, screaming as she hangs onto her Beyblade fearfully)**

**Girl: I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!**

**Narrator: *appears next to girl* Here, take this! *gives girl a dose of Benkei's B-B-B-Boosters (which are shaped like a bull's head)**

**(The girl takes it and, immediately, her eyes begin to blaze as she prepares to launch her Bey)**

**Girl: B-B-B-BULL! I FEEL LIKE I CAN TAKE ON EVERY ENEMY! LET IT RIP!**

**Narrator: Warning, Benkei's B-B-B-Boosters is not for everyone. Possible side effects may include difficulty breathing, heart attack, the need to say "B-B-B-BULL' whenever something quirks your enthusiasm, and an insuprassable want to be friends with Kyoya. If you have had one or more incidents of a battle with Doji, an argument with Ryuga, battle against dark power, or are over the age of twenty-one, you could be at an increased risk for these side effects and risks. Talk to a doctor that's not Zigguraut before taking Benkei's B-B-Boosters. Do not take Benkei's B-B-B-Boosters if you are pregnant, planning on becoming pregnant, or think you may be pregnant. If you suddenly find yourself risking your life to save Kyoya's, stop taking Benkei's B-B-B-Boosters immediately...**

**Girl: I've never felt better!**

**(The band plays Queen's _'We Are the Champions'_ as everyone claps along and Chidsengan jumps excitedly to the music. Rasdori laughs and waves his hands to quiet everyone down, grabbing his sister by her dress collar and into her seat gently)**

**Rasdori: Wow, what a great audience we have! Aren't you all just the cat's meow ?**

**(The audience cheers and laughs)**

**Chidsengan: Speaking of cats...**

**Rasdori: Right! Speaking of cats, our next guest, has often been compared to a cat... or... more specifically... a LION...**

**(The audience erupts in applause and Rasdori raises his voice to announce the next guest over the noise)**

**Rasdori: Our next guest is none other than the tough-guy, inner softie, scar-faced kid who would rather die a warrior's death than sit back and watch the world fall apart... the one... the only... KYOYA TATEGAMI! **

**(The band starts playing Relient K's _'Devastation and Reform' _as Kyoya casually strolls out in his Beyblade Matal Fury outfit. He waves slightly before shaking hands with Rasdori and giving Chidsengan a small hug. Then, he stuffs his hands in to his pockets as everyone takes their seats, the audience still clapping and whistling)**

**Chidsengan: Everyone sure loves you tonight, Kyoya!**

**Kyoya: Yeah... I wasn't expecting THIS kind of fanfare... *turns to the audience* You're all so great! Thanks for being here! I love you! *stops for a second* Well... ummm... don't... quote me on that... okay...?**

**(The camera pans over the audience who's still cheering)**

**Rasdori: Wow, so much love for you! Thank you so much for being here!**

**Kyoya: *settles in to the chair* Yeah... thanks for inviting me. It's good to be out of that stuffy, Middle Ages-esque film-room I've been trapped in for the last nineteen chapters... *glances around for a second* Ummm... don't... tell anyone I escaped, okay ?**

**Rasdori: Don't worry, we won't.**

**Kyoya: Thanks...**

**Rasdori: You've had quite a ride for these first nineteen chappies...**

** Kyoya: Yeah, ever since chapter one, it's been nothing but a big fiasco...**

**Rasdori: Do you think things will get any better for you in the future chappies ?**

**Kyoya: They'd better... I mean, there's no way I'm going to endure any torture worse than what I've been through already! That's not in my contract! If I have to, I quit! *he cuts the air with hands, to emphasize the statement* I'm busting out!**

**Rasdori: You would ? Literally ?**

**Kyoya: *shyly* Well... no...**

**Rasdori: So, you would ask Chidsengan to write you out of the fanfic ?**

**Kyoya: I would MAKE her write me out and then go visit some lawyers... and then proceed to some rump-kicking...**

**(Audience claps and cheers)**

**Rasdori: Who's rump ?**

**Kyoya: I can't tell you that... *shifts in his seat* But I would find a way out...**

**Rasdori: Really ?**

**Kyoya: Ummm... *sigh* No, not really... **

**Rasdori: What ? But you just said-**

**Kyoya: Yeah, but I was kind of joking. I mean, the torture's a pain and all... but it's kind of cool to be a hero instead of always being made to be the pain-in-the-neck rival... or being played as second fiddle to Gingka... I guess I really should say 'thank you' Chidsengan for that...**

**Chidsengan: Aw, you're so sweet!**

**Kyoya: I said 'thank you'... not to call me 'sweet'...**

**Rasdori: Anyway, Kyoya, we have some questions for you, if you'll answer them for us...**

**Kyoya: Yeah, go for it...**

**Rasdori: Alright, well, first, there's a lot of mystery surrounding the whole you-Ryuga-Nile friends-gone-enemy kind of thing...**

**Kyoya: *nods* Yeah... that was started in... what ? Chapter fourteen... fifteen...? I don't remember... so much has happened since then...**

**Rasdori: I'm pretty sure that it was chappie fourteen...**

**Kyoya: Yeah...**

**Rasdori: Anyway, I think the question is when do we get to find out just what exactly happened between the three of you ?**

**Kyoya: *leans back* Ummm... nowhere... very... soon...**

**Rasdori: We don't ?**

**Kyoya: Well, we get to see RYUGA'S take on it... but it's all Ryuga-fied. When we actually get to see what really happened between the three of us... the four of us, if you count Gingka...? We see it in the later chapters... the MUCH later chapters...**

**Rasdori: So, first we get to see it from Ryuga's point of view...?**

**Kyoya: Yes... but no...**

**Rasdori: Yes... but no ?**

**Kyoya: Like I said, it's all 'Ryuga-fied'. Ryuga only says what he wants to and whatever he wants to to make him appear innocent and me like the bad guy. Do we get to see we see some truth in his words ? It's a hard topic for me...**

**Rasdori: Some have speculated just what Ryuga keeps bringing up about your past... about being a mercenary and such... do we ever get to find out what your pasts were like...?**

**Kyoya: Yeah, sure... but, again, eventually. Not right away. The first thing we have to go through is everyone else's and such. It's going to be a long fanfic. I just hope everyone stays in love with Beyblade to keep reading it... even if the writing stinks...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT ... why must everyone always be right about my pathetic writing skills...? **

**Rasdori: It sounds to me like your past, Ryuga's, and Nile's are going to be a big 'question mark' until the later chappies...**

**Kyoya: Yeah... some questions get answered before others about our pasts, but not all of them. It seems to me it just brings about more questions, really. I think that's all I can say with out giving away to much, right now...**

**(A voice from the band's stand drifts, fragmented, over to Rasdori and Chidsengan)**

**Rasdori: What ?**

**Chidsengan: What is it ?**

**(Voice continues)**

**Chidsengan: Oh, right!**

**Rasdori: The band leader, my sister, and I were just talking about the topic of you, Ryuga, and Nile in the fanfic, Kyoya, and we wanted to know if you could sum up the whole topic with a selection of music...**

**Kyoya: A song, huh ? Hmmm... let's see... ummm... Sum 41's _'No Reason'_, I would have to say. If anyone's interested in listing to that, they'll get a pretty good idea of what our, umm, 'FRIENDSHIP' is like...**

**(The band starts to playing Sum 41's _'No Reason'_)**

**Rasdori: Ah... that's... that's a very... there's a lot of mentions of 'blame' in it... **

**Kyoya: Yep...**

**(The band stops playing the song)**

**Rasdori: Interesting... anyway, the next question... Nile seems to play a big part in this fanfic... and you still think he's dead and such...**

**Kyoya: Yeah...**

**Rasdori: And Ryuga's still traveling with you... but you don't like him very much...**

**Kyoya: At all... **

**Rasdori: Then how on Earth are you staying sane ?**

**Kyoya: Ummm... I... have no idea, actually...**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Rasdori: The rest of us reading this already knows Nile isn't dead... **

**Kyoya: Right... but I wish I knew that before lose my mind...**

**Rasdori: You lose your mind ?**

**Kyoya: Well, yeah... a big spoiler there... but...**

**Chidsengan: No spoilers!**

**Kyoyas: Put it this way, I react to the fact that Nile's alive and the leader of an evil army... well... ****badly... *laughs* I mean, after I reunite with Nile in the later chapters, I faint, scream, and basically have a nervous breakdown before turning into a catatonic, unfeeling, heartless jerk who's a wreck on the inside... **

**Rasdori: You and Nile are reunited ?**

**Kyoya: In the much later chapters, yep...**

**Rasdori: Do you find out he's alive prior to that...?**

**Kyoya: No..**

**Rasdori: So, before you flip out after the reunion in the fanfic, how does it go at first ? I think every one wants to know about that...**

**Chidsengan: No spoilers, Kyoya! Be careful what you say!**

**Kyoya: How people expect the reunion to go as opposed to it'll actually go will be two different things entirely. Everyone has seen how in this story I'm trying to protect everyone and how I'm still a wreck over Nile's 'death' and such. But at the time when Nile and I are reunited, everyone else has grown so much stronger, enough to protect themselves, and I find myself in a real dilemma of not knowing how to protect those who doesn't seem to need me anymore... so I'm pretty much feeling pretty useless at that point in time... and then I meet Nile again, learn that he's alive and completely evil, and I just feel like everything's fallen apart and go completely... well... I flip out... put it that way... I don't see a purpose for living anymore. And it's up to everyone else to get me back on my feet...**

**Rasdori: It's said in the fanfic that you have an ability to unite others... what do you think of that ?**

** Kyoya: Are we talking about the same Kyoya ?**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Kyoya: I mean, I'm the weirdo who drives people apart... not the one that unites them... The whole 'uniting thing'...? That's Gingka's job...**

**Rasdori: But say it suddenly became your job...**

**Kyoya: *folds arms over his chest* I quit.**

**Rasdori: Say it was your job, though... what do you think of it...?**

**Kyoya: Well... let's see... love and friendship... and I'm going to sound way sappier than usual when I say this, but... it differs the dynamics everytime...**

**Rasdori: Will you eventually learn to accept love and friendship in the fanfic ?**

**Kyoya: Knowing your sister's sappy writing style, I think love and friendship will be accpeted by everyone who encounters it... No one is immune... not even me... And if I've suddenly become the guy who's becoming a unifier... well, then... bring it on, I guess...**

**Rasdori: I've heard a rumor that you become a top soldier in The Zoun Army...**

**Kyoya: Yeah... but do I accept the high-ranking position that they give me ? That's the real question...**

**Rasdori: So much mystery... Alright, there's another rumor about you and a possible kiss ? Perhaps a kiss on the lips ?**

**Kyoya: *laughs nervously and leans forward uncomfortably* A kiss ?**

**Rasdori: Is there some truth to this ?**

**Kyoya: Ummm... that's... classified...**

**Rasdori: So there is ?**

**Kyoya:There are a few kisses going on in this... that's all I'm going to tell you...**

**Rasdori: Being evasive... is it with Madoka...?**

**Kyoya: No! There's no kissing between us!**

**Rasdori: Hmmm... well, then... Sophie, maybe ?**

**Kyoya: No!**

**Rasdori: Hikaru, then...?**

**Kyoya: No...**

**Rasdori: Well, then, I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, huh ?**

**Kyoya: Yeah... let's stick with that...**

**Rasdori: Last question... your outfit tonight... it's the one you wear on Beyblade Metal Fury. Everyone else got all preppy for their interviews...**

**Kyoya: Because I don't want to feel like a pencil...**

**Rasdori: Alright,then...thanks so much for enduring my questioning... LET'S HEAR IT FOR KYOYA!**

**(The audience erupts in to clapping and whistling as the band again starts to play Simple Plan's _'Me Against the World'_; Kyoya shake hands with Rasdori and chats with him as Chidsengan laughs and pulls them in for a group hug as the scene fades to a commercial. The screen blacks out and Hikaru walks out onstage)**

**Hikaru: We interrupt this program to bring you a very special announcement... apparently, Rasdori and Chidsengan would like to thank... *looks down at her notebook*:**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**YuTendo9**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**And the special note attached to this is that they both love you so very much (in a sibling-like way) and thank you all for reading this. And, also, that this chappie is dedicated to DragonFang2011, Chidsengan's adopted sister and the inspiration for this fanfic as well as her continuous inspiration and mentor. And it's also dedicated to Allycat, one of the first to read and review this fanfic and for being a constant source of care and devotion that keeps her striving to be better... even if it's unlikely that she'll ever be a good writer. Thank you everyone. *curtsies* We now return you to your regularly scheduled program...**

**(The scene shows Rasdori and Chidsengan sitting at their desk... Chidsengan with tears streaming down her face)**

**Chidsengan: Thank you, DragonFang2011 and Allycat! And everyone else, too! I'm sorry I can't measure up to what you all deserve! *sobs* TT_TT**

**R****asdori: Well, maybe my sister'll have a better chance of achieving her dreams if she joins up with Kyoya, Ryuga, Gingka, and the crew, right ? **

**(The audience laughs)**

**Rasdori: And speaking of which, we just happen to have another one of the main characters with us... it's that lovable guy who you really don't want to get angry... that eagle eye... that silver-haired wonder... the always mysterious... TSUBASA OTORI!**

**(The audience cheers and hollers as the band starts to play Steve Miller's _'Fly Like An Eagle'_; the song is intercepted mid-way, however, by The Veer Union's _'Darker Side of Me'_ as Tsubasa**** walks out from backstage and waves to the audience, wearing a purple shirt, a brown vest, and a white tie and pants. He shakes hands with Rasdori and Chidsengan before taking his seat and settling into his chair)**

**Chidsengan: Hi, Tsubasa! Welcome to the show! **

**Tsubasa: Thanks, I'm glad to be here... **

**Rasdori: It's good to see you here, you look great!**

**Tsubasa: Yeah, yeah... so do you... and your sister... nice dress... ummm... Valentino ?**

**Chidsengan: Nope...**

**Tsubasa: Givenchy ?**

**Chidsengan: Nope...**

**Tsubasa: Reem Acra...?**

**Chidsengan: Emilio Pucci, actually... and my brother's wearing the same...**

**Tsubasa: Nice... I like it. *gestures to his outfit* This is Versace... but... it's borrowed... I haven't become rich enough to actually buy it yet... *laughs* I'm not sure if I ever will, actually...**

**Rasdori: Well, it looks good...**

**Tsubasa: Thank you, thank you... I appreciate it... and the intro for me... *chuckles* TWO songs...?**

**Chidsengan: One for you regular self, the other for your darker side...**

**Tsubasa: The funny thing is, I actually have both songs on my iPod... so...**

**Rasdori: Cool!**

**Tsubasa: Really, though... you shouldn't have gone through so much trouble just for me... I'm not worth it...**

**Chidsengan: ****Sure you are!**

**Rasdori: Yeah! And, besides, we like to bring our guests in with some fanfare...**

**Tsubasa: Ah, well... the fans would have been enough by themselves without all the music and such... *turns to the audience* You guys... you're all... well... just look at you all! You're all so amazing... thank you so much for being here... I'm honored and I really appreciate it...**

**(The audience cheers and claps happily)**

**Chidsengan: So, Tsubasa... how are you ? Are you enjoying the fanfic so far ?**

**Tsubasa: Considering I've been almost killed numerous times, have to work with a bunch of hyper-active people, and am completely OOC for the most part...? Yes, I am, actually... I'm having a blast. This fanfic has been so much more than what I thought it would be... thank you so much...**

**Chidsengan: *sighs* I'm sorry I'm not a good writer... you shouldn't be thanking me... I'm a complete idiot...**

**Rasdori: Okay, enough with my sister's derogatory humiliation... onto the questions. Tsubasa, is ****it true your character... almost wasn't even in this fanfic ?**

**Tsubasa: *laughs again* Oh, no... I had a part... but it was originally going to be completely different from what it is now. The whole plot in general was going to be different. Originally, I was supposed to be a rich kid and such, but it was decided that things would be better if I was a street kid and struggling to survive...**

**Rasdori: So your character went from spas and limousines to scrounging for food and fighting for survival ?**

**Tsubasa: *blushes* Ah-ha-ha... yeah, pretty much. I don't know if I'm essential to the plotline as it stands now, but it worked more than if I was rich. It turns out that I was holding everything back. Once my character was figured out everything just seemed to work better. I was the problem area.**

**Chidsengan: No, you weren't... I'm a problem in myself...**

**Tsubasa: No... *f****idgets and smiles* I got in the way of everything before you sorted me out...**

**Chidsengan: Tsubasa, you were fine. It's my own problem for being such a-**

**Tsubasa: No, it's mine...**

**Chidsengan: Actually, it's-**

**Rasdori: So, Tsubasa, you have to play two roles in this fanfic... the 'good you' and the 'evil you'...**

**Tsubasa: Ummm... don't you think 'evil' is a bit of a strong word for the other side of me ?**

**Rasdori: Strong ? Isn't your 'other side' evil ?**

**Tsubasa: The 'other side' of me is my alter ego... my opposite.**

**Rasdori: But you're such a good guy...**

**Tsubasa: The thing about this fanfic is that everyone has their issues. We all do. For instance, Kyoya has his issues with insecurity and Ryuga... Julian isn't sure if he's worthy to be a leader or not... Ryuga is Ryuga... you know, we're all... human. Good and evil come in different shades for everyone. I'm... let's see... Dark Tsubasa is my own, personal issue. Dark Tsubasa is... the more twisted, overly-ambitious, secretive side of me that no one's used to seeing... I'm not a wild child... I'm not a brat. I'm not a hellion in the streets... I'm not a constant headache to authorities like Kyoya is... I'm not trying to brag or anything, but that's not who I am in the fanfic. But when Dark Tsubasa takes over... I'm just the opposite. I make Kyoya look like... a ballerina.**

**(The audience laughs hysterically)**

**Rasdori: You know Kyoya's going to be after you for saying that, right ?**

**Tsubasa: Yes, I know... but it's true. My darker side is completely nuts, for sure... but... it's not evil... **

**Chidsengan: So, basically, what you're trying to say is that your darker side is more or less a bunch of darker, supressed energy as opposed to evilness... is that it ?**

**Tsubasa: Yeah, exactly. My regular side in the fanfic's been suppressing all of this negative energy for quite some time. Throughout my whole life in the fanfic, I've been faced with trials, which we later see, and most of them have been terrible ones. All of that turns into negative energy that I keep trying to quell. Most of the time, I succeed in doing so, but then sometimes I just 'snap' and all that energy's let free... like a 1,000-year-old curse or something like that... a proverbial 'Pandora's box'. That's what Dark Tsubasa is. He's not evil... he's negativity... he's vengeance... he's hatred. It's everything that could possibly be exhuasting, but it's not evil...**

**Rasdori: Hmmm... interesting way to put it. Now, for another question, we've heard some rumors that Dark Tsubasa tries to kill Kyoya in the later chappies...**

**Tsubasa: Yeah...**

**Rasdori: Does he actually go along with that ? Does he really kill Kyoya ? I mean, we all know that, in the fanfic, Kyoya's the regular version of you's best friend. You two are practically brothers. Even as Dark Tsubasa, I just can't see you actually going along with it...**

**Tsubasa: Well, it's a touchy subject. See, Dark Tsubasa manages to get to Kyoya while he's completely helpless...**

**Chidsengan: Which, throughout this fanfic, he'll have a lot of oppurtunities to...**

**Tsubasa: Yeah, because Kyoya seems completely vulnerable in the fanfic for the most part... but, here's the thing about Kyoya, it's harder to get him when he's helpless than others because the guy is pretty much never helpless, even when he seems it. He's completely stubborn and doesn't die easily... so, simply put, when Dark Tsubasa manages to get to Kyoya, even if he doesn't kill him, per se, Kyoya****'s definitely not the same afterwards...**

**Rasdori: Because of what Dark Tsubasa manages to do to him ?**

**Tsubasa: Partially, because, you know, Kyoya and I are just really close friends in the fanfic... a stab in the back by me, even if it's the darker side of me, hurts him more than being stabbed in the back by say, um, Wales. The way the story develops, Kyoya's got a lot to deal with... and Dark Tsubasa hurting him is almost more than he can take. He almost goes completely bonkers. In the end, it's more of a fight between Kyoya and himself than it is between him and anyone else...**

**Rasdori: So Kyoya's in a constant battle with himself ?**

**Tsubasa: All I can say is that sometimes it's easier to fail fighting your own doubts than it is fighting another's weapons...**

**Chidsengan: Ohhh... mysterious...**

**Rasdori: Next, we have a question from a very special reviewer out there... would you be willing to answer it for us, Tsubasa ?**

**Tsubasa: Sure...**

**Rasdori: Alright, here it is...:**

Will Toby appear in your story? I love him so much Q_Q just asking

**Tsubasa: It's not... my fanfic...**

**Chidsengan: No, but you can give out this little spoiler!**

**Tsubasa: *sighs* Alright, then... *smiles* Yes, to answer the question, Toby DOES appear in the fanfic... in fact, by the time the next 'Special Chapter for Chidsengan's Fanfic Family' (chappie thirty) rolls around, he should already be introduced to the fanfic... and, yep... he's alive!**

**(The audience cheers merrily)**

**Rasdori: Last question... your past is still a big mystery to those reading this... when will it finally come to light ?**

**Tsubasa: Well, there's no real set date, but let's put it this way... between the time we get to our destination in the fanfic to the time where my darker side stabs Kyoya in the back, a lot will be revealed...**

**Rasdori: Wow... I can't wait... *turns to Chidsengan* Sis, start writing...**

**Chidsengan: *nods* I will... *smiles at Tsubasa* Tsubasa, thank you so much for joining us today...**

**Tsubasa: It was my pleasure... thank you...**

**(The band starts to play Linkin Park's _'Breaking the Habit'_ as Tsubasa hugs both Rasdori and Chidsengan; they talk and laugh as the screen switches to a commercial break)**

**Chidsengan: Alright, Rasdori... what's next ?**

**Rasdori: *looks at the interview line-up list* Actually, sis, we've got a special person who I know you'll love...**

**Chidsengan: Ooh! I can't wait!**

**Rasdori: And now, introducing a very special character who never fails to keep you guessing, be you the reader, the brother of the author, or the author herself... everyone, give it up for the always entertaining, golden-eyed guy himself... RYUGA!**

**(The audience cheers as Ryuga walks onstage, wearing a black suit with a gold-colored tie and a white cape draped over his shoulders. The band plays Weird Al Yankovic's _'Angry White Boy Polka'_. When Ryuga hears the song, he stops in his tracks and glowers furiously at the band, who instantly switches to playing Sick Puppies' _'You're Going Down'_. Happy with the new song (or at least as happy as Ryuga can be), he heads over to where Rasdori and Chidsengan are; slapping Rasdori on the back and rolling his eyes at Chidsengan before they all sit down)**

**Rasdori: Wow... wow... what a crowd we have here tonight...**

**Ryuga: Yep...**

**Rasdori: They really seem to love you...**

**Ryuga: Naturally...**

**Rasdori: Even my sister...**

**Chidsengan: *waving happily at Ryuga with a huge smile on her face* Hi, Ryuga!**

**Ryuga: *scoffs in disgust* The girl just cannot take a hint...**

**Rasdori: That you don't like her...?**

**Ryuga: That NO ONE likes her...**

**Rasdori: O... kay...**

**Chidsengan: *snuffles* I know... I'm-**

**Ryuga: Pathetic, idiotic, worthless, a total and complete dunce ?**

**Chidsengan: Mhmmmm...**

**Ryuga: Hmmm... so you realized it, too ? Maybe you're NOT as dumb as you seem...**

**Chidsengan: *smiles hopefully* Really ?**

**Ryuga: Nah... you're still as stupid as ever...**

**Chidsengan: :(**

**Rasdori: Ryuga... that's my sister you're talking to...**

**Ryuga: Yeah, yeah... whatever... overprotective brother and all... I get it... *rolls eyes in aggravation* Let's just get on with this stupid interview. The sooner I'm done with this, the sooner I can get back to watching 'The Voice'...**

**Rasdori: 'The... Voice'...?**

**Ryuga: What ? I can't help it if the girl contestants are really good-looking...**

**(The adience laughs)**

**Rasdori: Ummm... sure... okay... whatever... anyway, nice suit you're wearing...**

**Ryuga: The suit's Dior... the tie's Armani... the cape's Yves St. Laurent. Anything else you'd like to know ?**

**Chidsengan: What designer name are your shoes ?**

**(The audience laughs again)**

**Ryuga: Prada...**

**Rasdori: Just like another such... er... person we know who also wears Prada...**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Rasdori: Anyway, onto the questions...**

**Ryuga: Proceed...**

**Rasdori: I think the main question at this time is are you a good guy... or are you a bad guy...?**

**Ryuga: So... you want to know that, too, huh ?**

**Rasdori: Yes! You have no idea how much!**

**Ryuga: Isn't your sister-?**

**Rasdori: She doesn't like giving spoilers...**

**Ryuga: Hmmm... fair enough... *thinks for a moment* Well, I hope that you're not losing sleep over trying to figure out if I'm a protagonist or an antagonist... because, to tell you the truth, I can't answer that question for you as it stands now...**

**Rasdori: you... can't...?**

**Ryuga: Nope...**

**Rasdori: But... why not...? **

**Ryuga: Because, truthfully, I don't even know if I'm a protagonist or an antagonist yet myself. All I know is that I'm a guy who's trying to achieve anything I can anywhere I can anyway I can. I'm someone who's trying to get ahead in life. And I don't care who I have to crawl over in order to get there. It could be a former friend of mine who was like a brother to me like Kyoya or Nile are in the fanfic... it could be someone that I hardly know like Tsubasa or Julian. It doesn't really matter much either way. I guess that sort of makes me more of an antagonist than a protagonist, but by the same token, I'm streetwise and smart... I'm a big help to the other characters in this fanfic. So that could make me a protagonist, too. What I really am in terms of the two of them as it stands now, however, is still a big question mark. It's something that's going to be revealed in later chapters. A lot's going to happen before we actually know for sure... before I actually know for sure, too.**

**Rasdori: Interesting... So... another question is do we get to see any action take place in the later chappies...? Or are we going to be pretty much stuck in limbo ?**

**Ryuga: With your sister writing this fanfic, we're ALWAYS stuck in 'limbo'...**

**Chidsengan: *sighs sadly* He's right...**

**Rasdori: *warningly* Ryuga...**

**Ryuga: Well, this fanfic's going to be long... unfortuneately... so we have to wait a while to see the real action. The biggest fight is yet to happen. **

**Rasdori: But there will be action prior to the main battle, right ?**

**Ryuga: Definitely. Lots of it. The thing is, with your sister writing it, it'll all stink terribly...**

**Rasdori: Ummm...**

**Chidsengan: *lower lip quivers prior to crying* **

**Rasdori: Anyway... is anyone going to die ? I know in the 'prophecy' everyone keeps mentioning that it was predicted that Kyoya would, but...**

**Ryuga: A few people do die... but as for wether or not it's Kyoya who dies, I can't say for sure...**

**Rasdori: Do you ?**

**Ryuga: Well, there's this part where I seem like I'm going to...**

**Rasdori: There is...?**

**Ryuga: Yeah... but I can't tell you if I do or not in the fanfic...**

** Rasdori: So we see some bloodshed ?**

**Ryuga: Yeah... unfortunately some characters meet a very... well... unfortunate end...**

**Rasdori: That's really sad...**

**Ryuga: Well, this fanfic IS rated 'T' for violence. There's not going to be anything immoral in it. Chidsengan may be a doofus, but she really does want to set a good example for you...**

**Rasdori: I know... and I love her...**

**Chidsengan :I love you, too, bro! *hugs him tightly***

**Rasdori: That doesn't mean you have to strangle me! A simple 'I love you, too' without the strangling would have sufficed!**

**Chidsengan: I like this better! ^_^**

**Rasdori: *pries himself from Chidsengan's grip* Anyway, Ryuga, it's said that you end up getting a huge crush on an OC named Mariana and sort of become partners-in-crime with another OC named Joelle.****..**

**Ryuga: How did you hear that ?**

**Rasdori: I have my sources...**

**Chidsengan: I told him!**

**Rasdori: *mutters* Way to keep the suspence, sis...**

**Ryuga: I thought you had a thing with spoilers...**

**Chidsengan: I do... but I like OC's!**

**Ryuga: *sighs in aggravation* Well, let's see... **

**Rasdori: Let's start with Joelle... I heard she's not your typical character... why...?**

**Ryuga: We meet her when we're traveling through The Siren Seas. She's a siren... but she's a good one... not evil. She helps us fight off the other sirens and, after that, she just sort of decides to hang out with us. She tends to follow me around everywhere...**

**Rasdori: Interesting... interesting... and I heard that she's based on dragonsiren's suggestion...?**

**Ryuga: Yep. All credit for Joelle goes to her.**

**Rasdori: And Mariana... what can you tell me about her...?**

**Ryuga: Mariana's an OC based on DragonFang2011... all credit goes to her. She's a draco trainer we meet when we finally get to Iroes. I... sort of fall for her right off the bat. There's a little competition that goes on between Mariana and Joelle at first, but they become good friends in the end...**

**Rasdori: And I hear that Mariana has a sister... Liliana... do you know much about her...?**

**Ryuga: She's based on dreamlily... all credit goes to dreamlily for that... and I know that she's a big part of Toby's past and that she's completely opposite of Mariana, but that's about it...**

**Rasdori: Sounds like there are a lot of OCs...**

**Ryuga: One for every reviewer...**

**Rasdori: And is it true that the reviewers get to fill out an 'OC Form' to design their characters based on what they deem fit ?**

**Ryuga: Yep. Come chapter thrty, the 'OC Form' will be listed for everyone to fill out. The rest of the details will be in that chapter. That's all I can say for now, though. I may not like your sister very much, but I can tell you that she likes OC's from reviewers...**

**Rasdori: Alright... now... we've got some questions from a certain reviewer that we would hope you'd answer for us...**

**Ryuga: Which reviewer ?**

**Rasdori: That's classified for their own protection...**

**Ryuga: Protection from... who...?**

**Rasdori: You...**

**Ryuga: Wha-?**

**Rasdori: To assure that you don't stalk them when they sleep trying to take revenge for asking you all these questions...**

**Ryuga: Ummm...**

**Rasdori: Alright, then... here we go! **

• What is KENTA'S past?  
• Does Ryuga also have a "Other him" or is he past the "dark power stage."  
• Who turns traitor (besides Kenta) to Kyoya  
first? I know about Masamune, but what  
about the others?  
• What's up with Tsubasa? What happened  
with the dark power? How did he get it? Is he Thanatos royalty?  
• You do really that Thanatos actually tends to  
be a kinda' good guy in Greek mythology,  
right? Is that supposed to be reflective of Nile,  
or something?  
• Which brings me to this: How was NILE in  
charge when he WAS HANGING OUT WITH  
KYOYA, GINGKA, AND RYUGA?! SO  
CONFUSED! ; _ ;  
• If I become a character (u mentioned it a  
couple chapters back) can I PLEASE beat  
Doji to a pulp?! I REALLY hate that freak... NO ONE HURTS MY RYUGA!  
• are any of them demigods, or something?  
• I know that Gingka gets his Pegasus, but does Ryuga and Kyoya get their L-Drago and Leone? I mean, Julian, Tsubasa, and Gingka get theirs (not that I don't absolutely love Julian and Tsubasa... Not to mention Kyoya and Damian [he's not THAT whiny...]... And Ryuga is my all-time favorite!

**Well... what've you got for us, Ryuga...? ^-^**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ... ARE YOU ALL NUTS OR SOMETHING ?! YOU CAN'T ASK A PERSON THAT MANY QUESTIONS AT THE SAME TIME AND EXPECT A DECENT ANSWER!**

**Rasdori: I guess we were all thinking that you had plenty of experience with answering multiple questions...**

**Ryuga: Fine... fine... I'll try my best... *takes a deep breath* Alright... firstly, what is Kenta's past...? I can't exactly say for sure... but I CAN tell you that it's not the kind you would expect... though Masamune's is a bit more shocking... Two: Do I have an 'other me' or am I past the 'dark power stage'... Nope... no 'other me'... and the whole 'dark power bit' has yet to come... Three: Who goes traitor to Kyoya next...? That would be Yu... That sweet, little kid who used to be in the Dark Nebula and emulated me...? Yeah... we definitely see that happen again... Chidsengan tries to stick to the anime somewhat... *mutters* Thank goodness or I'd be in big trouble... Question Four: What happened with Tsubasa and how he got that dark power. Still to come... but I can assure you that it's... weird... and is he Thanatos royalty ? Not quite... but he's got his ties to them in one way or another. Five: No, Chidsengan didn't realize that 'Thanatos' actually tends to be a good guy in Greek mythology. All she knew was that 'Thanatos' means 'death' in Greek and she decided to stick with it...**

**Chidsengan: Great fact, though! **

**Ryuga: Yeeeeeeaaaaahhh... ANYWAY... Query Number Six: Nile wasn't in charge, per se, when Kyoya, Gingka, he, and I were hanging out together... I was... I would have hoped that Chidsengan had made that clear... idiot...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Ryuga: Seven: If you became a character could you please beat Doji to a pulp... hmmm... 'Dumb-sengan' ?**

**Chidsengan: Sure, you could beat Doji to a pulp! I can't stand Doji!**

**Ryuga: Alright... that answers that question... ummm... next... eight: No, none of them are demigods. Chidsengan's Catholic, so while she thinks Greek mythology's interesting, she only believes in ONE GOD...**

**Chidsengan: I'm love people of other Faiths, though!**

**Ryuga: Good for you... Okay, and lastly, question nine: Yes, everyone gets their Beyblade-based animals and such. I get mine, Kyoya gets his Leone, Hikaru gets hers, Yu gets his... I think the only one who gets something different is Masamune... he gets a horse...**

**Rasdori: The other was just too girly-girl for her...**

**Chidsengan: It's still named 'Striker', though!**

**Ryuga: Yeah, all in all, everyone gets something that has to do with their Beyblade...**

**Rasdori: Does that mean Chi-Yun gets a lizard ?**

**Ryuga: You'd be surprised...**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Rasdori: Now, in chappie eighteen, we saw that Kenta suggested that you should become the leader in Kyoya's place...**

**Ryuga: Which totally messed with Kyoya's head...**

**Rasdori: Yeah, pretty much... I was wondering... does Kenta's sudden attachment to you have anything to do with how you two sort of... well... dare I say... BOND in the anime...?**

**Ryuga: Hmmm... *shrugs* Yeah, I say it has something to do with that. As this pathetic fanfic progresses...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT ... he's right... it is completely pathetic... I'M completely pathetic...**

**Ryuga: *ignores Chidsengan completely* ... we get to see Kenta sort of become closer and closer to me. He and Madoka were the only ones in the prophecy who weren't supposed to be known as legends, so Kenta wants to be of help. So he does that by trying to sway me to the supposed 'good side' as the fanfic continues. And he does that by helping me out in whatever he can... which is... kind of weird, actually...**

**Rasdori: So you more or less take Kenta under your wing ?**

**Ryuga: No... I take him under my belt. **

**(The audience laughs)**

**Rasdori: You teach him how to be a 'mini-you' ?**

**Ryuga: No... not a 'mini-me'. No one can measure up to me, after all. But I do teach him the ropes. Make him stronger the hard way. Tough love and such. Kenta, in the end, is just a kid who wants to be noticed and loved and glorified and inspiring and all those things bratty little kids want at one time or another. And I slowly start to respect that about him as the fanfic goes on...**

**Rasdori: Hmmm... interesting... now, last question...**

**Ryuga: Yeah...?**

**Rasdori: Do you and Kyoya EVER get along ?**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Ryuga: Well, you know me. I'm a loner. I like who I am and don't let anyone else really enter into my walled-up heart too well. Kyoya and I have a history of being like brothers. He thinks I betrayed him. But does he really know WHY I sold him out ? Why I willingly endangered him, Nile, and Gingka like that so many years ago ?**

**Rasdori: Because many would argue that you're a self-centered creep who wants to get ahead in life ?**

**(Everyone laughs, even Ryuga)**

**Ryuga: No... no... that's not it. I'm a nicer person than many think. The reason I 'betrayed' Kyoya and the others was becauase of an impossible decision that I had to make... and, I think, once Kyoya finds out what it was, he and I will start to get along better...**

**Chidsengan: I've got a question!**

**Ryuga: Ugghhh... what is it, 'Loser-sengan' ?**

**Chidsengan: You said that you're nicer than many think, right ?!**

**Ryuga: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...?**

**Chidsengan: So... what are some of the 'nice things' you do...? ^_^**

**Ryuga: Oh... those...?**

**Chidsengan: Yep! ^_^**

**Ryuga: Ummm... well... I... *thinks for a moment before replying* I donate to the Salvation Army every Christmas... I volunteer at libraries... and I raise awareness for those in need after disasters...**

**Rasdori: Really ? How ?**

**Ryuga: Ummmm... convincing others to help...**

**Chidsengan: How do you convince them ?**

**Ryuga: I glare.**

**(The audience laughs along with Rasdori, Ryuga, and Chidsengan)**

**Rasdori: As always, Ryuga, thank you so much... and we look forward to your singing debut later on in the show...**

**Ryuga: Thanks. See you then, kid... *turns to Chidsengan* Later, 'Dweeb-sengan'...**

**Chidsengan: See you around, Ryuga! ^_^**

**(The scene fades to black as the band plays Three Dy's Grae's _'Just Like You'_. The scene turns into a movie-trailer-esque scene that opens up to show a picture-esque, village-like place)**

**Movie Narrator: Twenty-three years ago... An army of merciless creatures declared war on the prosperous country of Gaelleon...**

**(An army appears as the narrator continues; soldiers are shown fighting in the background... their sowrds clashing and battle cries echoing)**

**Movie Narrator: They call themselves Fortissimus... as a reference to their mighty onslaught of gruesome beasts and assassins...**  
**Fortissimus has driven the armies of Gaelleon closer towards the center of the country—the capitol city Sirius...**

**(The scene cuts to Sirius)**

**Movie Narrator: Now... as men are continuously being picked up from towns to participate as soldiers in the war...**  
**Three boys... (Ryuga, Kyoya, and Gingka appear)...**

** have a destiny to fulfill...**

**(The scene cuts to when Kyoya and Gingka escaped from their city and hid in the woods in chapter 4: The Invasion)**

**Gingka: Kyoya... what are we going to do? **

**Movie Narrator: They are the world's last hope...**

**(The scene changes to the one in chapter 6: Allies, when Kyoya's talking to the others)**

**Kyoya: We have to go to Goren. I know that Fortissimus will destroy that too, but it's better for us if we go there. We can't go any other way because Fortissimus is guarding the other towns they've... captured. Besides, I've heard from the merchants at the harbor that Sirius was taking in refugees. We're going to make it there...**

**(Ryuga appears suddenly, his characteristic smirk on his face, also from chapter 6: Allies)**

**Ryuga: I can see a lot of _if_s in your plan, Tategami. A lot of flaws. It's _if_ you make it to Sirius. _If_ you get into the army. _If_ you don't die first...**

**Kyoya: We won't. I'll make sure it never happens...**

**(The scene cuts to show a bunch of different action scenes [A/N: the fanfic has too many for me to list! They're all so great!], mostly of swordfights, archery, and helping one another along the way)**

**Movie Narrator: The war is raging around them... and they must survive... even if they have to fight for forever... **

**Ryuga...**

**(Ryuga is shown on the screen, looking at Gingka laughingly)**

**Ryuga: You're so sensitive. That's not a good quality in a warrior—especially a beginning _swordsman_...**

**Movie Narrator: Ginkga...**

**(Gingka's shown next, in the forest in the final scene of chapter 4: The Invasion)**

**Ginkga: No! No way! I'm not going to sign up for the army, only to get killed anyway!**

**Movie Narrator: Kyoya...**

**(Kyoya's shown next, a serious expression on his face)**

**Kyoya: I would rather die fighting for my country... **

**(More fighting scenes appear)**

**Kyoya: ...than live in misery...**

**Movie Narrator: 'Gaelleon's War'... in theaters soon!**

**(The scene cuts back to Rasdori and Chidsengan, who are both cheering for the 'Gaelleon's War' movie trailer)**

**Rasdori: Wow! What a marvelous movie trailer! I can't wait to go see it on the big screen!**

**Chidsengan: Me, either! And I can't wait to have more movie trailers to promote everyone else's fanfics, too!**

**Rasdori: Yep... that's my sister... anyway, our show tonight is almost at it's end...**

**(Chidsengan sighs sadly)**

**Rasdori: But... before we go... we have two more special things in store for everyone... and the first is this one...**

**Chidsengan: Yay! You mean-?**

**Rasdori: That's right... an interview with that always amazing... always adorable... always sweet even when he's forced into being the leader of a bad guy army...**

**(At Rasdori's words the crowd screams in happiness)**

**Rasdori: Everyone... give a big hand to... NILE!**

**(The band plays A Day to Remember's 'All I Want' as Nile walks onstage wearing black suit with a yellow tie. He shakes hands with Rasdori and Chidsengan before sitting down and waving to the audience)**

**Nile: Wow! Thank you! Thank you all! It's great to be here!**

**Chidsengan: Thank you, Nile for coming! And I love your suit, by the way!**

**Nile: Thank you! It's Marchesa... **

**Rasdori: Nice...**

**Nile: Actually, I only care if it's comfortable or not...**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Nile: Anyway... nice song for the intro. I have that song on my iPod... it's one of my favorites...**

**Rasdori: Yeah... my sister has all these songs on her iPod, actually... clean-style...**

**Nile: Hmmm... smart...**

**Chidsengan: Thank you! ^_^**

**Nile: Ryuga would argue that that's the only smart thing she's ever done...**

**Chidsengan: *cries hysterically* TT_TT**

**Rasdori: Well, I suppose we all have our moments...**

**Nile: That's what makes life interesting, I suppose...**

**Rasdori: For sure, for sure... alright...**** I'm going to start with some questions about The Thanatos Army...**

**Nile: Okie-dokie...**

**Rasdori: What on Earth are you doing there ?!**

**Nile: Well, it's not exactly like I want to be there. I'm pretty much... brainwashed, sort of...**

**Rasdori: Kyoya and the others all think you're dead... **

**Nile: Yeeeeeaaaahhh... probably not exactly what they'd like...**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Rasdori: Alright, alright... all joking aside, I thought a good question to ask you would be about many of the characters that appear in Beyblade Metal Fury...**

**Nile: Go ahead...**

**Rasdori: Well, we have yet to see any of them... and there are so many... In the anime there's been a lot more Metal Fury character activity and such... Are we or aren't we steering away from that...? Will they be more prevalent in the plot to come ?**

**Nile: -_- ... isn't your sister-?**

**Rasdori and Chidsengan: It's for the sake of arguement...**

**Nile: *sighs* Well... let's see... I know that your sister has a LOT planned with the characters for Beyblade Metal Fury... but right now, her focus is on those that are going to be main characters... not just a few people who have a couple cameos every now and then before they really come into play...**

**Rasdori: But they'll play a big part in the plot ?**

**Nile: Yep. A very big part. But we've got quite a bit to set up first...**

**Rasdori: I know there are going to be plenty of OCs in the future... but are there any that enlist in The Thanatos Army...?**

**Nile: Only one thus far that I know for sure. Her name's Nia, and she's based on AzureBlueEspeon... she's a musician that's Doji's right-hand girl... and she plays a big part in my character development...**

**Rasdori: Oh ? *smiles* As in... love...?**

**Nile: *blushes* Ummmm... well... that's... kind of... **

**Rasdori: Well, we'll just have to see, won't we ?**

**Nile: Yeah, let's just say that...**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Chidsengan: He does love her!**

**Nile: Chidsengan!**

**Rasdori: I thought you didn't like spoilers...**

**Chidsengan: I like that one!**

**(The audience laughs again)**

**Nile: *blushing* Chidsengan...**

**Rasdori: Sorry, Nile... but that was really cute... anyway, next query... would you happen to know which characters my sister plans to use from Metal Fury the most ?**

**Nile: Yeah... I have some sort of idea... I know characters like Yuki and Tithi are going to be some constant characters. I think people might actually like what Chidsengan has planned for once. All I know is that she's going to work extremely hard on this...**

**Rasdori: Can you give us any idea of what some of the characters will be like ? Like what roles they'll play ?**

**Nile: I know that Yuki's going to be the mastermind of The Zoun Army. Tithi's a medcal specialist. And Nemesis... well... let's just say that he has his... well, I can't tell you what, exactly, but I think it won't be as pathetic as usual...**

**Chidsengan: I hope not... TT_TT **

**Rasdori: We're running out of time, Nile... but, I want to ask you a few more questions before our time elapses...**

**Nile: Alright. Let's go to the lightning round...**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Rasdori: Kyoya... we all want to know about your reunion with him... what's it like...?**

**Nile: I can't tell you too much as of yet. But I can say that it's not as happy as many would hope it would be...**

**Rasdori: Will there be more flashbacks, since many think it's a waste of time ?**

**Nile: Yep... a lot more... but no worries... **

**Chidsengan: I'll tell when a flashback chappie's coming in the chappie prior! Like chappie twenty-one... the one after this one's going to be one!**

**Rasdori: *sighs***

**Nile: Ummmm...**

**Rasdori: Anyway, last question... do you enjoy being part of this fanfic ?**

**Nile: All in all ? Yeah, I have to say that I do... **

**Rasdori: Nile, you'll be joining us for our next chappie like this, correct ?**

**Nile: Yep. And then we'll have more time to ask!**

**Rasdori: As always, a pleasure, Nile...**

**Chidsengan: Yeah! Thank you so much!**

**Nile: Thank you both...**

**(The band starts to play Three Das Grace _'Time of Dyng'_ as the three shake hands... before the scene can fade, however, Ryuga runs onstage with a microphone)**

**Ryuga: Wait a moment! We're not done yet! Now, for the piesta resistance... the main show of the night... me! Ryuga... making his singing debut with two special versions of Evanessence's _'My Imortal'_ and Lady Gaga's _'Bad Romance'_ (A/N: I know people either love or can't stand Lady Gaga, but I just felt like spoofing one of her songs, so...)**

**Rasdori and Chidsengan: Ummm... Ryuga...**

**(Before they can say anything else, Ryuga starts singing... first with _'My Immrtal' _... with very different lyrics)**

**Ryuga: (singing) I'm so tired of listening to, Chidsengan's fanfics that all stink… ****  
****I want to tell you all that you, you all should just read**  
**There are fanfics better than this… you should just leave this alone! **

**There's better writing to be found… like DragonFang2011's 'Gaelleon's War'**  
**There's so many other authors that are great **

**There's dreamlily and MoonBlazer to name just two**  
**Andromida105 is a dear**  
**And let's not forget about SkylarkOfTheMoon **  
**But this fanfic you don't need to read...**

**(The setting transforms into a brightly-lit stage that shows an animated backdrop of Ryuga tearing apart Chidsengan's fanfics. The real Ryuga starts singing his 'Bad Fanfic' song to the tune of Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' ... once again, with very different lyrics...)**

**Ryuga: (singing again) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah!**  
**That's what her plot's about!**  
**Can't write worth a lick!**  
**So don't encourage her!**

**Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah!**  
**Somebody tell her she**  
**Stinks-stinks-stinks-stinks-stinks**  
**At all her writings!**

**Too many characters**  
**Too many to name **  
**Her portrayal of us**  
**It drives me insane**  
**'Cause she can't write...**

**Write, write write**  
**No, she can't write**

**She made us orphans**  
**Julian's royalty**  
**Why didn't I debut until chapter three ?**  
**That's just so wrong...**

**Wrong, wrong, wrong **

**(Gingka appears on the stage behind Ryuga)**

**Gingka: Just like this song!**

**(Wrong, wrong, wrong **  
**Just like this song!)**

**Ryuga: GINGKA! GET OFF THE STAGE! THIS IS MY SONG! **

**(He pushes Gingka off the stage and then goes back to singing) **

**Ryuga: You know that Chidsengan**  
**Is a terrible author**  
**She'll never get…**  
**Never get published…**

**(refrain) For what she did to me**  
**I'll have my revenge**  
**How dare she put me in this fic ?!**  
**(I will make her pay!)**  
**The way she writes about me's so OOC**  
**Oh, fanfiction, just don't let this be!**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb-dumb!**  
**Writing's all she does!**  
**It wouldn't be so bad...**  
**If she could write at all!**

**We're all main characters**  
**So I've been told**  
**But Chidsengan tortures us**  
**In ways that are bold**  
**That's all she knows how to do**

**All she knows how to do**  
**She thinks it makes readers sympathetic to our plights!**

**Gingka: Ryuga, that doesn't even rhyme... or match the tempo...**

**Ryuga: SHUT IT! THIS IS MY SONG, NOT YOURS!**

**(He pushes Gingka off the stage once again, then goes back to singing)**

**Ryuga: I am a traitor **  
**And Kyoya's a thief…**  
**Chidsengan's causing us all plenty of grief**  
**Her skills are sad**

**Sad, sad, sad**  
**They make me mad!**

**Chidsengan's a ninny...**  
**(Her writing's terrible, baby!)**  
**Skills too awful to pity!**  
**Why take a chance, take a chance to read ?**

**I vow that I will surely**  
**Get my revenge**  
**On the girl that ruined my reputation**  
**(Vengeance will be mine!)**  
**Chidsengan destroyed **  
**All of Beyblade's good pride**  
**And it's time for her annihilation!**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah!**  
**That's all she writes about!**  
**Destroy her with her fanfic…**  
**Before she writes anymore!**

**Chidsengan can't write for beans**  
**That's the truth**  
**I'm not being mean!**

**She's a pathetic author**  
**She shouldn't write**  
**Take that to a law firm!**

**Dumb, dumb**  
**Any weather**  
**It's no use, this fanfic won't get better**

**Hide her computer**  
**Right now**  
**It's the only sane thing to do, baby!**

**With her poor skills**  
**She has managed to do**  
**What Beyblade haters**  
**Only wish they could, too!**

**She ruined us all**  
**With this awful story**  
**And degraded Greek**  
**From it's former glory!**  
**From it's former glory!**  
**From it's former glory!**

**'Cause she can't write at all!**  
**I like making her feel small!**

**Like making her feel small!**

**I vow that I will surely**  
**Get my revenge**  
**On the girl that ruined my reputation**  
**(Vengeance will be mine!)**  
**Chidsengan destroyed **  
**All of Beyblade's good pride**  
**And it's time for her annihilation!**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**This fanfic really stinks!**

**Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah!**  
**That's all she writes about!**

**Go read someone else's fanfic… it's better than this gunk!**

**(Ryuga drops the microphone like an archetypical rock star)**

**Ryuga: GOOD NIGHT... TOKYO!**

**Rasdori: Ummm... sis... what just...?**

**Chidsengan: I... don't... know...**

**Rasdori: Well, anyway... thank you, everyone the audience, for joining us in this interview special. We hope you enjoyed it... *gestures to the virtual buffet* And the virtual buffet, filled specially tonight with everything you can think of!**

**Chidsengan: I don't deserve such a wonderful fanfic family like all of you! *cries hysterically* You're all the best! I love you all (in a sibling-like way) **

**Rasdori, Chidsengan, and everyone else who was in the interview special: THANK YOU!**

**(The band starts playing Drake Bell's _'I Found a Way'_ as the Audience stands up and starts dancing in the aisles happily as everyone hugs their favorite characters and eats the virtual buffet merrily. The m****usic plays as the scene fades... everyone smiling and enjoying themselves lig one, happy family)**

**Thank you all! And please, read and review these authors and authoresses fanfics rather than mine:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**YuTendo9**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**They're so much better writers than I am! If you don't read and review this fanfic, I'm happy... as long as you make sure to read and review theirs! Thank you all so much! We all love you! Thank you!**


	22. To Agóri Pou Onomázetai, Aftó Kai to En

**(The scene opens to show Rasdori, Nile, Ryuga, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Julian, Zeo, Gingka, Yu, and Toby shaking Chidsengan, who's passed out on the floor, frantically)**

**Rasdori: Sis! Come on! It's time for the intro!**

**Kyoya: I don't think she's waking up, Rasdori...**

**Tsubasa: Great... now what are we going to do...?**

**Ryuga: Well, you know, let's not look at this the wrong way... I mean... her being unconscious means that we don't have to listen to her aggravating voice making the announcements...**

**Rasdori: *glares* Do I have to keep reminding you that Chidsengan's my nine-year-older sister...?**

**Ryuga: Like that matters. When you're pathetic, you're pathetic... and your sister is most definitely pathetic, kid...**

**Rasdori: She is not pathetic!**

**Ryuga: Is, too! She can't even write a decent chapter without-**

**Julian: Alright, enough... at least if you're going to insult her, have the dignity to do it when she's awake and has a chance to defend herself...**

**Ryuga: BUT SHE NEVER DOES DEFEND HERSELF! SHE AGREES WITH ME COMPLETELY THAT SHE'S WORTHLESS!**

**Nile: It doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we thank her 'fanfic family', answer any requests that she might have received, say who the chapter's dedicated to, offer the disclaimer, and give the chapter translation... **

**Ryuga: *mutters* Fine...**

**Gingka: Who's going to do what...?**

**Nile: We'll take turns...**

**Zeo: Can I at least ask why Toby's alive, first ? I thought he was dead!**

**Toby: No... I'm alive...**

**Zeo: 0.0 ... and I'm confused... **

**Rasdori: Alright, well, first off, I guess the most important thing is Chidsengan was reading all the reviews she got and started crying at how touched she was and kept talking about how undeserving she was to have such sweet words even be written to her... **

**Yu: Yeah! And then, when she got to DragonSiren's review and Yusei started talking-**

**Kyoya: She fainted.**

**Yu: Chiddy has a big crush on Yusei!**

**Ryuga: Yeah, no kidding. I think that's the only guy she has a crush on...**

**Nile: She likes me...**

**Ryuga: Yeah... she loves you... but she has yet to say if it's romantically or not. I know with Yusei it is... little dork...**

**Rasdori: *warningly* Ryuga...**

**Ryuga: Anyway, another thing is that Chidsengan wasn't able to update because her fanfiction site was suspened until November 30 (2012)...**

**Yu: And then when she did try to update she could't!**

**Rasdori: So, we're all very sorry that it was so late to bring you another chappie...**

**Ryuga: Although you're all probably sobbing hysterically now that another chapter of torture is being brought to you right here and right now... **

**Rasdori: RYUGA!**

**Ryuga: Back to the original premise, however... Chidsengan doesn't own Beyblade or the characters... and that's fine by me! If she did- *stops to see Rasdori glaring at him* Well... never mind...**

**Toby: She does, however, own her infinite gratitude and sibling-like love for everyone that I'll now say 'thank you' to on her behalf:**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline (guest)**

**Powerless Flames**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**YuTendo9**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren (and, yes, she'd be happy to read it and is honored that you're writing a fanfic for her TTuTT)**

**Yu: *pondering* Wouldn't this be the part where Chiddy would say 'you guys are the reason the sun keeps shining' or 'you're all the reason I keep breathing'...?**

**Zeo: Yeah, you're right...**

**Julian: Let's just go with both of those...**

**Nile: Yeah, that works. You all are the reason why the sun keeps shining why Chidsengan keeps breathing!**

**Gingka: Ummm... I think after that is where she'd dedicate the chappie... am I right...?**

**Toby: Yeah... *looks down at a note with the chappie dedication written on it* Alright, this chapter was originally supposed to be dedicated to Darknessrules and RoxasOtaku, but Chidsengan swapped chapters because she knows how much The-Silver-Butterfly-1500 loves me... Toby, that is... so... it's now dedicated to Bes9200 and The-Silver-Butterfly1500... Bes9200, Chidsengan says that you always have just the right words to sum up everything that Chidsengan wishes she could put into words and that every review you leave is a true treat and should win awards for 'kindness in very few words'. The-Silver-Butterfly1500, Chidsengan just wants to say that you're so sweet and wonderful that it's no surprise she starts crying when she reads your reviews. She says you have such a calming way about you, and yet something so enthusiastic... it's a rare but wonderful combination that she thinks suits you perfectly. Chidsengan thanks you both for everything, and I'm sure if she was awake right now, she'd be crying hysterically, she'd be so touched...**

**Nile: Good... now it's time to answer the requests...**

**Rasdori: Right... *hands Tsubasa a piece of paper* Here... your turn...**

**Tsubasa: Ummm... alright... let's see... *reads it* Alright, this query is from the always amazing, always wonderful, and always spectacular Starlit Skyline, who writes:**

The other thing I'm sorry about is for the fic I was trying to update, I actually made an account(thanks for the advise by the way) but every time I try to log in it doesn't let me. It either says my email and password combination are invalid or that my safe code is invalid... basically it doesn't let my log in on any terms, I've tried to fix that but it doesn't let me... so if you have any idea about what I should do please tell me...

**Wow... that's no fun at all... well... let's see... *ponders it for a moment* Well, first of all, we all hope you feel better really soon...**

**Ryuga: And we promise that Chidsengan will say something other than 'pathetic' from now on! We'll think of a different word! *snaps his fingers in conclusion* Like 'worthless'! Yeah! That'll work!**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... yeah, that'll work, alright... Also, you're most certainly NOT pathetic! You're unbelievably sweet and talented! And if you ever need help with Math, just ask! Any questions, we'll try to answer! Not to mention that your teacher's... well... she doesn't sound too nice... and if Chidsengan was awake she'd be stalking your teacher right now for revenge... but... But don't worry! Things'll get better! ^_^ ... starting with the chappie dedicated to you when my sister... well... you'll see... :) ****As for the question... hmmmm... some of the most common things for not being able to log into fanfiction is sometimes because the 'caps lock' on the computer keyboard is on, if you created your password and such with all small-case letters... And another thing is you have to enter your whole e-mail address (for example: 1234 yahoo, google... etcetera, etcetera...)... If anyone else has any other ideas for what might be wrong, though, please, please, PLEASE feel free to write it under the reviews! We'll all try to help you in any way we can, Starlit Skyline! ^_^ And we all hope you feel better really soon, too! We'll be Praying for you! ^_^**

**Kyoya: So... what comes next...?**

**Julian: The chapter translation...**

**Yu: Ooh, goody! I'll do that! I'll translate it! *reads from a note with the chappie translation on it* This chapter translates to 'The Boy Called 'That' and the One Called 'Toby''... **

**Zeo: A fair warning to everyone who can't stand the flashbacks, though, this is a flashback chapter... *scowls* Where I'm poor again!**

**Kyoya: Get over yourself, Zeo...**

**Ryuga: Don't you think the A/N's getting a little too long...?**

**Zeo: If I say 'yes' does that mean I have to stop complaining about me being a peasant...?**

**Ryuga: Yep.**

**Zeo: Then no... no, it's not...**

**Ryuga: What kind of reply was that ? You sound like a character from Phineas and Ferb!**

**Zeo: I do not!**

**Ryuga: Do, too!**

**Zeo: Do, not!**

**Ryuga: Do, too!**

**Zeo: Do, not!**

**Rasdori: Guys... come on... no fighting... we still have to announce ****the chappie...**

**Ryuga: Zip it, kid! We already know that this chappie's going to stink, why waste any time announcing it ?**

**Rasodri: *trying to control his temper* Ryuga!**

**Nile: Ummm... enjoy the chapter, please, everyone!**

**Ryuga: (in the background) THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Care-Frontída_

_Who Summons Rain-Pou Klí̱tef̱si̱ Vrochí̱_

_The Cursed One-O Kataraménos Éna_

_Death Child-Paidí Tou Thanátou_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"You freak!"_

_"Don't you dare come near us!"_

_"Mama... who's that ?"_

_"Oh, child! You mustn't look at him!"_

_"That child is a curse!"_

_"I heard his own parents rejected him!"_

_"They rejected him and died!"_

_"I bet he killed them!"_

_"The boy is trouble, that's what he is!"_

_"Any child like him should be banished from our village!"_

_"Go back with your own kind, you reject!"_

_As the villagers of Frontída spat and yelled at the ten-year-old boy that walked down the village streets, the child held his head high; his steps strong and his eyes fixed on the path before him._

_Their words stung, their criticism hurt... but he refused to let them see that it did and met every scorning gaze with a defiant challenge on his face._

_He wouldn't let the villagers of Frontída win..._

_Frontída... the name of the village... _

_What a laugh that was._

_The village's name meant 'care', but that was something no one in the village showed him... something no one 'cared' to..._

_And if they weren't going to care about him, then he wasn't going to care about them or what they thought of him._

_He learned not to falter..._

_He learned not to cry..._

_He learned not to be weak..._

_He learned a long time ago that pride was the only thing you could cling to... and he had turned his pride to strength..._

_Maybe it was or wasn't foolish of him to be so insolent towards the rest of the village... after all, all he'd ever gotten from it was more torment, rejection, and harsh beatings..._

_But they couldn't take away his pride... his strength... _

_He had already lost everything else... one night, when he was four, his parents had told him to stay hidden in their small, rickety cottage until they came back... because they had to fight some 'bad guys' that were in Frontída (A/N: And, yep, those 'bad guys' were The Thanátos Army)..._

_... the bad guys were defeated..._

_... but his parents had never come back..._

_Everything had kept spiraling downward since then..._

_The cottage he had stayed in after his parents' deaths had burnt down inexplicably... he had been wounded terribly in a sudden avalanche from the hills surrounding Frontída... and no one could ever explain why, whenever he was saddened... it would rain..._

_The villagers were convinced that bad 'luck' plagued him... that he was cursed... and that anyone who went near him or was kind to him would surely be cursed, as well..._

_Like his deceased parents... and an old woman who had once lived in Frontída who had died only two months after meeting him... the only person out of all of villagers who had ever treated the boy with any kindness..._

_The villagers' suspicions arose... and in their suspicion, he had been shunned from everyone... left in solitude and his own sadness as they all spat at him._

_'Pou Klí̱tef̱si̱ Vrochí̱'... the one 'who brings rain', some of them would say when they'd see him stumbling through the muddy streets of Frontíd in pouring storms..._

_His reddish brown hair, matted and limp, would cling to his face and his 'thinner-than-a-rake' form would shiver from the cold... _

_But not once did anyone ever open their doors to him... not even once... _

_They would always lock their doors and turn away from him, instead._

_'O Kataraménos Éna'... 'the cursed one', others would call him..._

_They'd push him away and beat him back... beat him into the road until he was bloodied and bruised..._

_They never made him remember that he was unwanted... unloved... everytime they'd throw things at him... be it rocks, weapons, or anything else they could get their hands on..._

_'Paidí Tou Thanátou'... the 'death child', others still would refer to him as... _

_The 'death child'... they'd hurt him so badly that he sometimes couldn't stand... other times, they'd just taunt and snicker when they saw him..._

_He never argued them when they called him by the names they did, though... he didn't give them that satisfaction..._

_Why should he waste his breath on them, anyway ?_

_Besides, it wasn't like he had a name of his own... who was he to say that their 'names' weren't his...?_

_His parents never called him anything but 'child', and no one had ever bothered to ask him his name, so he didn't know if he ever even had one or not..._

_Not that he needed one._

_Even others that lived on the streets of Frontída associated with him... they didn't dare for fear of becoming 'cursed'..._

_It didn't matter..._

_Even if he did have a name, he wouldn't bother telling it to any them._

_There's him... there's them... and that's all he needs to know..._

_Why should he shed a single tear for people that wouldn't bother shedding any tears for him even if he died ?_

_Even if he was only a child, he was stronger than they were... strong enough to survive by just himself... _

_He'd learned a long time ago that the only person you could ever trust was yourself..._

_Everyone called him foolish..._

_He knew they were the ones that were._

_After all, one day, he'd be more than just a child..._

_One day, he'd be an adult... a warrior... a hero..._

_One day, his strength in his heart would be on the same par as the strength of his body..._

_One day, he'd be able to fight back... able to defend himself with more than just glares and words..._

_One day, he'd have so much more than just his iron-clad will..._

_And when that day came, he wouldn't forget what they did to him..._

*** Y * Y * Y ***

_That night, a blizzard ripped through Frontída._

_The villagers ran to lock their doors... to run from the fury of the white devourer..._

_Some of the villagers even allowed those that lived on the streets to take shelter in their houses and cottages until no one without a home was left on the streets of Frontída..._

_No one except the boy that no one could care less about..._

_As everyone else huddled inside their safe haven, he sat alone in a dark alleyway... wrapping a threadbare, ripped, and hole-ridden blanket he had scrounged from a bin of garbage around his shoulders to shield himself from the freezing winds that were strongly akin to slicing blades._

_His teeth chattered so hard he was sure that they'd break and he shivered so terribly that his vision became blurred._

_He hated Winter._

_Winter was torture._

_The markets would close, it was always frigid, and there wasn't a single night that he didn't go to bed hungry..._

_In the past, the old woman that used to be kind to him used to let him stay with her... _

_She would feed him whatever she could, and was always filling his mind with tales of her children and grandchildren... heroic tales of how they had served in wars... tales of honor and bravery... tales of hope..._

_It had still been cold when he had stayed with her, but the soft, warm hand she used to place on his cold shoulder could warm anything..._

_As the blizzard blew harder and the cold dug into his bones at that moment, the boy could only wish that he still had her with him..._

_Not for the shelter that her home had provided them with... not for the food she would give him, little as it may have been..._

_But for her love that could warm anything... anything at all..._

_After his parents' deaths, only she had shown him any compassion... only she could sense his strong will, his staunch pride, and his lonely heart..._

_She called him 'dear'... she would wrap him in her arms and tell him of heroes and warriors... of fight and loyalty... of people with good hearts and the guts to never give up..._

_Her words never left him... and he always heard so much more than she ever said..._

_She sparked his dream... his desire to one day be a hero... a warrior... and he made her promise to be there to watch when he achieved his goals..._

_She had laughed and gently answered that she'd never leave him._

_Their kinship had been a strong one, and in the short time they had known one another, she had taught him to speak like a gentleman, act like a gentleman, and that it was better to never fight back... no matter what anyone did or said to him..._

_He had listened and remembered her lessons with admiration and Faith... Faith that he, too, one day, would be able to be a hero..._

_And then, just like everyone else, she was gone._

_Two months after they had met exactly, her feeble, old heart finally gave into the wiles of death._

_After her, there had been nothing left for him to live for... nothing left for him in the world... _

_... except her stories..._

_Her stories gave him a reason to live, however... something to think about when he had nothing else..._

_Like then..._

_While the wind whistled furiously and the snow beat at his face, the boy closed his eyes and imagined the day that he'd be known far and wide... a boy abandoned and rejected by everyone who rose above them all to glory..._

_There'd be no furious glowers or gossiping, hushed whispers... just everyone moving aside to make way for him... only for him... and cheer for him..._

_He glanced at the full moon through the angry flurries of snow and wrapped his torn blanket around his narrow shoulders more tightly, a mist glazing his turquoise eyes as he did._

_One day... he'd have a home to call his own... one day... he would be that hero he dreamt of..._

_... one day... he would have a friend to watch his back and a name of his own..._

_One day..._

_One day..._

_... but not that day..._

_Hugging his knees to his chest tightly and curling up in the corner of the alleyway, he buried his head in his knees and sobbed weakly... the fury of the blizzard drowning out his lonely cries..._

*** Y * Y * Y ***

_The next morning, the ground was completely frozen over because of the blizzard the night before and the oppressive, freezing winds still whipped through the streets of Frontída wickedly... pushing one back three steps when they took one step forward._

_This was the case especially of two, burly men with bulging muscles showing beneath their cloaks as they carried a crate of food into a shabby shop in the heart of town._

_"What are you waiting for ?!"one with red hair yelled at his co-worker, a man with a bald head."Let's get this crate in and get going already! I'm freezing!"_

_"It's not my fault!"the bald one muttered."It's this darned wind! It keeps pushing me back! And the ground's so slippery that if I don't place my feet in the right spot, we'll be on top of a squashed crate with splinters poking us!"_

_The two were so concentrated on trying to move the crate inside the shop that they didn't notice a pair of hungry, turquoise eyes watching them in the shadows of an alleyway... the very same 'cursed' boy that hadn't eaten a decent meal in... well, ever..._

_But at that moment, the child was concentrated on the fact that he hadn't eaten in over four days (truthfully, he had lost count of how many days he hadn't eaten for after he'd gotten to four) and that he would pass out from hunger if he didn't eat something... soon... _

_His stomach snarled in agreement._

_The villagers didn't look after him... so he had to look out for himself... even if it meant stealing what he needed... and only what he needed..._

_He never took more than what was needed... and he went for as long as he could without food before he stole..._

_He never even stole from the stores... only from the trash... but that, too, was illegal in Frontída..._

_This time, he had gone too long without food... so long that he wasn't thinking straight..._

_Not clearly enough to attempt stealing anything from the trash or otherwise... that was for sure..._

_He knew that... he knew it was risky... extremely risky... _

_... but by the same token, he was also far too hungry to give up, and he knew that if he didn't eat soon he would die probably before the week was over..._

_So after giving it some thought, he had finally concluded that it would be better for him to die in one, fell swoop then die slowly from starvation._

_Quietly, he crawled beneath the tables and crates in front of the store... silently following the two men as they tried to carry the heavy crate-full of food._

_After a few moments of walking (and crawling on the boy's end), the men stumbled slightly over a step and the crate tipped in their arms as they slammed it into the grabage... dumping one of the treasures in the crate... a potato... onto the ground in the effort..._

_"Watch it!"the bald man yelled at his co-worker._

_"Me ?! You watch it!"the other man yelled."Are you trying to get us fired ?!"_

_"Are YOU ?!"_

_"Hey! Watch your tongue!"baldy snapped at the other."If anyone's at fault, it's you!"_

_"What ?! You're the one at fault, you little twerp!"_

_As they fought, the boy reached out from beneath the table and grabbed the sole potato that had fallen to the ground and went to pull it towards him quickly._

_Before he could, however, one of the man's hands clamped down onto his thin wrist tightly._

_"Well, well, well... what do we have here...?"the man who had grabbed him's voice thundered from above him._

_The boy froze in terror before he was roughly yanked from beneath the table and crates and held face-to-face to the not-bald co-worker._

_"Didn't we tell you to stay away from our garbage, you little brat ?"_

_Time froze for a moment as the child stiffened in terror before everything became chaotic._

_"You little brat! We thought you had learned your lesson last time last time we caught you stealing from our trash!"the bald worker screamed furiously._

_The not-bald one smirked maliciously._

_"That's right, you freak..."he said."And now... you're dead!"_

_The boy frantically kicked the not-bald man in the chest and the man screamed, dropping the child onto the ground in surprise._

_The boy didn't waste any time._

_He was off like a flash..._

_And the men were, too... with friends..._

_"GET HIM!"the not-bald one screamed to his bald co-worker and a number of equally burly men who the commotion had attracted."And don't you dare let him get away!"_

_The men obeyed the not-bald man and took off after the panicked boy._

_The boy ran as quickly as he could through the streets of Frontída; pushing past people, ducking other their legs, and stumbling over carts, crates, donkeys, and whatever else was in his way as the men kept on his tail like ravenous wolves chasing their prey._

_"Get back here, runt!"one man called after him._

_The boy didn't dare stop running for a second._

_His heart pounded so hard it felt as if it would shatter from the force and his legs felt as if the were on fire as everything he passed became nothing more than a blur of colors to him..._

_... but he wasn't going to stop... he couldn't..._

_So long as the men were still chasing after him, he couldn't afford to stop._

_"WE'LL GET YOU YET, KID!"another man yelled from behind him._

_The men were getting closer!_

_Ignoring the terror that resounded in his chest, he ducked out of an alleyway and ran even faster._

_As he did, however, he banged right into something a fell flat onto the ground!_

_"Hey!"a voice from above him called out."Are you alright ?!"_

_The boy glanced up for a split second to see a boy with blue-violet eyes and beige hair standing over him with a concerned expression on his face, looking down at him worriedly..._

_Wait... concern... worry...?_

_"THERE HE IS!"_

_The boy who had been running jumped when he heard the sound of the men who he been running from's voices and instantly scrambled to his feet._

_"WAIT!"the boy with blue-violet eyes called after the panic-striken boy._

_The boy didn't hear him._

_He was already off like a flash._

_Almost as soon as he had gotten to his feet, however, his vision lapsed in and out and his knees wobbled wearily._

_He knew that he needed to find a hiding spot... and soon at that..._

_There was no way he'd be able to last much longer the way things were going._

_It wasn't long after he had taken off running again that he found himself running standing in front of a river in the middle of a narrow, straight dirt road..._

_With no hiding spots to be found._

_Glancing over his shoulder, he froze in terror to see that the furious men that were chasing him were catching up to him... and more red-faced than ever..._

_The boy knew that of he was caught by the men that he wouldn't be alive to tell the tale of how.._

_... either that or he'd be in a dungeon for so long that he'd forget the story himself..._

_Turning away from the enfuriated men, the boy went to race away again, but his feet got tangled in the ragged hem of his threadbare tunic that was about three sizes too large for him and he tripped over it, falling face-first onto the ground._

_Before he even had a chance to regain his bearings, however, the not-bald man came from behind him and grabbed the collar of his ragged tunic and pulled him towards him._

_The boy kicked the man hard in his beefy arms in a desperate attempt to break free, but, instead, the man tossed him aside..._

_... and clear into the icy river!_

_For a moment, everything was frozen for the child as the frigid waters swept over his head as he heard the men yell from the shore:"GOOD RIDDANCE, YOU LITTLE BRAT! I HOPE YOU DROWN IN THERE!"_

_The boy struggled against the frigid, black current as the icy hands of the river tried desperately to pull him down below it's depths._

_After a few moments of struggling, however, his energy to fight the current faded and he felt himself slipping into an uncomfortable unconsciousness..._

_Though he tried his best to keep fighting against the current, he was just too tired to keep struggling against it._

_Black began to creep into his vision as the energy was drained slowly... little by little..._

_Every struggled attempt drew him further and further into a dark, seemingly endless void..._

_Every attempt he made against to waters to swim led him closer to unconsciousness..._

_Every time he tried to breathe, more water forced it's way into his chest..._

_Eventually, his body refused to move... his will grew stubborn against a fight..._

_... until his world finally went black..._

*** Y * Y * Y ***

_The boy's turquoise blue eyes fluttered open weakly as the feeling began to return to his body... and the first thing he was greeted by was a large pair of blue-violet eyes only inches away from his face._

_With a startled and terrified yelp, the turquoise-eyed boy jumped backwards in fear and landed heavily, grabbing his chest in terror and trembling from shock._

_The other pair of eyes continue smiling at him but moved back as the boy with turquoise eyes realize that the pair of blue-violet orbs belonged to the boy he had raced past before after his failed heist and calmed down a bit._

_Glancing around him, he saw that they were still in Frontída, sitting in between the questionable shelter of two, worn-down buildings in the midst of a pile of snow; safe from any angry villagers..._

_"Hi!"the boy with beige hair and blue violet eyes chirped cheerfully, seeming completely oblivious to the fact that his companion was a practical wreck from surprise and bewilderment."I saw that fiasco in town... and when you fainted, I pulled you over here. How are you feeling ? Not too afraid, I hope.."_

_The boy with turquoise eyes shrunk back a bit, eyeing the boy like he was completely bonkers._

_He had helped him ?_

_This new boy had dragged him to safety after he had fainted ? _

_That wasn't something he was used to, for sure..._

_The turquoise-eyed boy was used to being beaten and pushed around... not helped..._

_Wasn't that how everyone was ?_

_If it was... then why had this other boy saved him ?_

_"You don't talk much, do you ?"the blue-violet boy questioned with a sigh._

_The boy with turquoise eyes was quiet, causing the blue-violet-eyed to sigh even more._

_"Anyway, I saw you back there with the shop-keeper..."he continued."What were you trying to do... if you don't mind me asking ? Were you trying to buy something to eat ? You look like you haven't eaten in months, you're so skinny... not that I'm trying to be mean... but..."_

_The turquoise-eyed boy only flinched uncomfortably._

_What was going on ? _

_Why was this boy being so, dare he even think it, nice ? _

_No one was ever nice to him..._

_They called him names..._

_They threw things at him..._

_They threatened him..._

_They beat him..._

_They treated him lower than dirt..._

_They lied about him..._

_They-_

_His stomach growled loudly out of the blue, interrupting his thoughts, and he blushed deeply, wrapping his arms around his stomach in embarrassment._

_The other boy, the one with blue-violet eyes, frowned._

_"You're hungry..."he said sympathetically."Poor thing... when was the last time you ate...?"_

_The boy with turquoise eyes still didn't reply, his eyes merely keeping their gaze fixed on the ground._

_"It's okay..."the other boy prodded gently."I won't hurt you... or make fun of you. Actually, I've been traveling quite a while without having anything to eat, so I'm pretty hungry, too..." _

_"I can't go into town..."the boy with turquoise eyes said quietly, his pride in shreds at appearing so vulnerable._

_The blue-violet-eyed boy looked shocked at first to hear his companion speak, then, his look of surprise turned into yet another smile as he laughed gently._

_"So, you can talk!"he said good-naturedly._

_The other boy didn't reply, his mind still on heading into town._

_"I don't have any money to buy anything to eat..."he explained quietly, embarrassedly."And the shop owners in town won't let me anywhere near their stores... I can't get any food..."_

_Hearing the turquoise-eyed boy's stomach snarl and seeing the blush rise to his cheeks, the boy with beige hair and blue-violet eyes smiled kint and placed a gentle hand on the turquoise-eyed one's shoulder reassuringly._

_"You just stay here..."the beige-haired boy said nicely."I have a bit of money... I'll go and buy it..."_

_The other's eyes widened as he stared at the other boy in shock and wonder._

_"But-"he began to protest when his companion cut him short by shaking his head in refusal._

_"It'll be my treat..."he said kindly._

_The boy's turquoise eyes blinked in confusion._

_"Treat...?"he almost stammered._

_The beige-haired boy got to his feet and nodded._

_"You just wait right here..."he said._

_And before anything else could be said between the two of them, the boy with beige hair was off in an instant..._

*** Y * Y * Y ***

_About twenty minutes later, the boy with turquoise-eyes' mouth watered and his stomach gurgled in impatience and anticipation as the beige-haired boy returned from his escapade in town and set down a portion of what he had bought; a few vegetables, some strips of dried beef, and two fruits._

_"Here you go..."the boy with beige hair said kindly, gesturing to the food."Eat up..."_

_The boy with no name nearly fainted in surprise._

_Though it wasn't even close to a large portion of food, he had never before ever seen so much food so close to him... and never was someone willing to give him any... for nothing..._

_No... _

_Something wasn't right..._

_The beige-haired boy wouldn't be giving him food without wanting something in return..._

_Or maybe the food was poisoned..._

_He couldn't eat the food... he couldn't give in..._

_Turning away from the food, he tried to focus on something other than the hollowness in the pit of his stomach and the rumbling echoing in it._

_"N-no, thank you..."he stammered uncertainly."I'm not..." _

_"Come on, eat..."the beige-haired boy insisted, holding up a strip of dried beef."I know you're hungry... I can tell..."_

_The unnamed boy eyed the food hungrily and longingly as his stomach growled again, the urge to eat nearly overpowering..._

_"I-I... I can't..."he stuttered._

_But the boy with beige hair was stubborn._

_He held out another strip of beef towards him._

_"Eat..."he prodded, biting his own strip of dried beef."Like this..."_

_The boy with turquoise eyes gulped slowly._

_If the boy with beige hair was eating the food, then... it couldn't have been poisoned... but, still..._

_His stomach snarled once more at him... making it clear that he either ate what was right in front of him or collapse..._

_Hunger finally overtaking him, the boy with turquoise eyes bit into his own strip of beef... and was reminded of just how hungry he actually was._

_The food supply was half of what it had been in half a minute._

_The boy with beige hair's eyes widened at seeing the turquoise-eyed boy eat so fast._

_"You know... you don't have to eat so quickly..."the beige-haired one said cautiously."It's not good to overdo it so quickly so soon... Besides, I promise you... I won't steal your food..."_

_The boy without a name jumped slightly and glanced at his new acquaintance sheepishly... a dried strip of beef and a stalk of celery dangling from his mouth as he did._

_With a deep, embarrassed blush, he took smaller bites of both and forced himself to chew more slowly, though his stomach begged to be fed more quickly._

_Until the other boy had pointed it out, he hadn't realized that he had all but gulped down all his food like a wild animal... and in less than two minutes since the new boy had brought it to him..._

_He was so used to food being practically non-existent to him that whenever he did have a chance to get his hands on some, it was usually gone in less than a minute..._

_But to eat like he was in front of someone else was just plain rude..._

_"I-I'm s-sorry..."he apologized to the boy with beige hair."I didn't mean to eat like I was... it's just that... well... I don't get a chance to eat very often, is all..."_

_"No offense, but I kind of guessed that..."the beige-haired boy chuckled both whimsically and sympathetically._

_The other boy glanced down slightly, the hue of his blush deepening, and his companion ceased chuckling..._

_Instead, he smiled gently at the boy without a name, his eyes soft and reassuring._

_"It's alright... really, I don't mind..."he said, trying to keep the pity in his heart from showing in his voice._

_Then, he sighed._

_"You must get pretty hungry sometimes, don't you ?"he asked, before he even knew what he was asking, really._

_The nameless boy nodded slowly, his eyes finding the ground once again._

_The beige-haired boy also looked at the ground before he spoke, his voice quiet when he did._

_"You have no place to stay, do you ?"he asked sheepishly._

_The other boy shook his head slowly in reply as the beige-haired boy continued._

_"Which means that there's little chance of scavenging a decent meal for yourself..."the beige-haired boy sighed softly._

_The turquoise-eyed boy stiffened._

_This beige-haired boy was perceptive..._

_"So, where are you from...?"the beige-haired boy queried._

_"Here..."the unnamed boy answered."Frontída..."_

_"While you were sleeping, I went around town and asked if anyone knew who you were... because I know that if I had a family, they'd be scared if I was hurt..."the beige-haired boy went on timidly."Do you have a mom or dad ? Do you have a sister or a brother ? Do you have a family that'll be worried about you ?"_

_The boy with turquoise eyes blinked blankly._

_"No,"he finally replied in almost a whisper._

_The beige-haired boy tensed, his eyes wide._

_"But then... if you don't have a family... than... who takes care of you ?"he queried._

_The turquoise-eyed boy went back to eating._

_"I do..."he said plainly, shrugging as if it was the simplest, most normal thing in the world._

_The beige-haired boy bit his lower lip slightly._

_"And... you're so calm about it...?"he queried in almost a whisper._

_"I'm not old enough to question the meaning of my life or why I'm here..."the unnamed boy answered nonchalantly with a small shrug."If I'm here, I might as well try to stay alive..."_

_The other boy lowered his head._

_"You're like me..."he said quietly."You don't have a family..."_

_The other boy's turquoise eyes widened in surprise._

_"You don't have a family ?"he asked, shocked._

_The beige-haired, blue-violet-eyed boy shook his head sadly, his hands tightening into fists as he did._

_"When the village I lived in was attacked, I was separated from my parents..."he said quietly."I've been living on my own ever since... having people help me here and there until I can find my parents again..."_

_"War is evil..."the turquoise-eyed boy muttered._

_The beige-haired boy sighed, his eyes glazing over in tears._

_"Yeah..."he agreed."It takes... everything from you... and just when you think it's all over... it..."-he stopped and sighed tiredly-"Well... you probably know what I mean..."_

_"It keeps taking from you even when you don't have anything left to give..."the boy with turquoise eyes finished for his companion_

_The two sat in complete silence... both of them unsure of what else to say... when the boy with blue-violet eyes handed the rest of his unfinished food to the boy with turquoise eyes._

_"All that talk of war... I... lost my appetite..."the boy with beige hair said quietly."Would you... like to finish my food, too?"_

_This struck a nerve with the smaller, thinner one of the two._

_"You need to eat, not pity me..."the boy with turquoise eyes said stubbornly._

_"I'm not pitying you... I'm really not hungry anymore. Talking about war... it just..."-the boy stopped-"Well, it's a free meal, if you'd like it..."_

_The turquoise-eyed boy sighed and took the food from him, nearly finishing what was left of it in one gulp._

_"Thank you..."the boy with turquoise eyes said quietly, glancing down slightly in embarrassment."I'm... sorry you had to buy me a meal and all... I can't repay you in money, but, maybe I can-"_

_"Don't worry about it..."the boy with blue-violet eyes smiled gently at him."You don't have to pay me back... I was happy to do it..."_

_Leaning back a little, the smile on the blue-violet-eyed boy's face faded and was replaced by a bewildered look._

_"Why were those people in town bothering you before ? I mean... I know you tried to steal from their trash... but... it wasn't like you tried to steal from their shop... they shouldn't have been so angry..."he asked quietly._

_The nameless boy frowned, gulping down the bit of food he had taken a bite of nervously._

_"They... ummm... don't like me very much..."he said in almost a whisper, looking at the ground sadly._

_"Why not...? ... if you don't mind me asking, that is..."_

_The asked one shivered slightly and bit his lower lip._

_"They... think I'm cursed..."he explained quietly."People that treat me nice die... when I get upset it rains... the villagers say I'm bad to be around. They say I'm evil..."_

_The beige-haired boy growled slightly, his grip around the strip of dried beef in his hand tightening menacingly._

_"Well, if they really think you're evil, than they shouldn't have been shocked when you tried to steal that food from their garbages before..."-his eyes narrowed-"Imagine, all those men, so much bigger and stronger, picking on a little kid like you..."_

_"They're bigger and stronger..."the turquoise-eyed boy declared proudly."But I'm faster. They can't hurt me unless they catch me. And I don't expect them to be nice to me... they never were. In fact, I don't want them to be... I don't need their pity..."_

_The beige-haired boy chuckled at the other's words._

_Most children would have cried... kicked... screamed if they had just been beaten down by what had seemed like every person in town..._

_But this boy was different..._

_This boy had strength, pride, and brilliance behind his tired eyes... and it showed in his demeanor, also._

_The beige-haired boy liked him._

_"Hey, you're pretty cool..."he smiled at the turquoise-eyed child._

_He held out his hand and the turquoise-eyed boy took it, shaking it slowly, a bit confused at why his new acquaintance was being so nice to him..._

_No one else ever was, after all..._

_"My name's Toby..."said the beige-haired boy with a gentle grin."And yours ?"_

_"'And yours' what ?"the boy with turquoise eyes queried, cocking his head towards his left shoulder in bewilderment._

_"Your name..."Toby clarified._

_The other boy stiffened, then glanced away slightly._

_"I... don't have one,"he responded in a bit of a mutter._

_Toby raised his eyebrows._

_"You don't...?"he asked, surprised."But... that can't be... everyone has a name..."_

_"Not me..."the boy without a name sighed tiredly."No one ever bothered to give me one..."_

_Toby frowned sadly, but the other boy crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly._

_"What's the point of having a name, anyway ?"he asked proudly."You're the first person to have ever asked me what it was, anyway... I don't see why I need one..."_

_"Because... it helps you feel less worthless... it provides you an identity... it helps you distinguish yourself from others... it's a sense of pride..."Toby explained softly."And, besides, I want you to have one so I won't be stuck having to call you 'kid' or something like that..." _

_"I don't need one..."the other said stubbornly._

_"Well, that's too bad. Guess I'm just going to have to make up a name for you..."Toby said simply._

_He rubbed his right hand under his chin and glanced around them._

_"Now... let's see..."he mused thoughtfully and quietly, looking at names painted on the shops and such for inspiration."What can we call you..."_

_The first one he saw that sounded fairly good was one that was on the front of a prestigious looking shop._

_"How about... Kumachi...?"he supplied._

_Before the other boy could answer, Toby decided differently._

_"No... forget that... you don't look like a 'Kumachi'..."_

_He looked around again._

_"How about... 'Martuli'...?"_

_As soon as he had suggested it, Toby shook his head._

_"No... you don't reminds me of that, either..."_

_Another glance..._

_"Kenpachel...? ... nah, on second thought... never mind... ooh! How about 'Himsugiya' ?"-he instantly scowled in disappointment-"No way... forget it... that's just way too weird..."_

_Sighing, Toby rest his chin in his hands a frowned._

_"This name business is tougher than I thought..."he murmured, discouraged."It wouldn't be so hard if..."_

_He stopped in his tracks and his mouth gaped open as he looked at one of the two buildings they were taking shelter behind, the one behind his companion._

_On the wall, the words 'Keznan's Metal Factory' had once been written, but after a while and years of being beaten down upon by the always drastically changing weathers of Frontída, the writing had begun to fade until only three letters remained completely clear and visible._

_Z._

_E._

_And O._

_"Z... e... o..."Toby mused aloud, his face thoughtful."Z... e... o... Ze... o... Zeo... ZEO!"_

_Toby rocketed to his feet in an instant and shook his companion by his shoulders so hard that the boy's teeth chattered._

_"Zeo!"he exclaimed happily, his eyes bright and cheerful."Zeo!"_

_The other boy looked at him, confused._

_"'Zeo' what..."he asked uncertainly._

_Toby laughed breathlessly._

_"Zeo! From now on, your name's going to be 'Zeo'!"he smiled broadly, his chest heaving with barely contained excitement._

_The boy with turquoise eyes sat in a state of shock for a moment, his eyes wide and his voice feeling as if it had caught in his throat._

_"Zeo..."he repeated what Toby had said, his voice choking slightly and his hands trembling."Zeo... is... my..."_

_"It's your name! It's all yours!"Toby smiled proudly."So... Zeo... I hope you like it..."-a brief flash of worry flickered on his face for a moment-"You do... like it... don't you...?"_

_Toby didn't get an answer._

_Instead, the newly named Zeo wrapped his arms around Toby's neck and hugged him as tightly as he could... crying his first ever tears of joy onto Toby's right shoulder gratefully._

*** Y * Y * Y ***

**~Present Time~**

As Zeo made his way back to where the others were, he stared down at the ground sadly... his heart heavy and his hands trembling...

Toby... his only friend...

Toby... the person who he'd give anything to just say 'hi' to once again...

Toby... his adopted brother...

Toby... who's life he had let slip through his fingers...

Despite all he had tried to do... he hadn't been able to save him all those years ago...

And now...

Zeo's hands clenched into fists...

There was no use in whining now...

What was done was done and he couldn't undo it...

For now, all he could do was try to be there for those that were there for him now...

To forge new friendships but to never forget the old...

That's what he had to do now...

... and he would...

... and he would do it... for Toby... and for everyone else...

This time... he wouldn't fail...

He promised himself that...

Because he couldn't bear to fail again...

* * *

**Rasdori: Well... there was another chappie...**

**Ryuga: Although, per usual, it stunk in so many terms of worthlessness, idiocy, pointlessness, amateurism, and the like...**

**Everyone but Rasdori: Yeah...**

**Rasdori: It wasn't... that... bad...**

**Ryuga: Quit defending your sister, kid. Just face the facts. She'll never be good at anything but not being good at anything. Capische ?**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Yes, Ryuga...**

**Ryuga: Hey! You're awake! *scowls* Darn it. I was hoping that this time you had... *Rasdori glares at him* Ummm... well... never mind... *mutters* again... BUT... the food's good! And the special on the virtual buffet today is... ooh! Breakfast for dinner! French toast, pancakes, and fruits...? Finally...! something to be happy about...**

**Chidsengan: Mhmm! And that something to be happy about is this... even though I'm not-**

**Ryuga: A good writer whatsoever ?**

**Chidsengan: *sighs* Yeah... *smiles* ... but, I just wanted to say that, my shabby writing skills aside, 'Weak Shall Win' has been posted for four months exactly to the date (August 3, 2012-December 3, 2012)... and in that short time, you've all given me so much that I can't put my gratitude into words!**

**Ryuga: *mutters* Thank goodness... otherwise, we'd all be doomed...**

**Chidsengan: And 191 reviews thus far...? *squeals in joy* You're all so sweet to me! Thank you all so much! But... *cries hysterically* It's not about the reviews (although I love them!)... it's about all of you who are so amazing! GROUP HUG! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you all so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! TTuTT**

**Ryuga: SAPPY! And, besides, that wasn't the 'something to be happy about' that I was refering to! I was refering to the virtual buffet!**

**Rasdori: RYUGA! STOP RUINING THE MOMENT, PLEASE!**

**Ryuga: What ?! I can't help it if your sister's a dork!**

**Rasdori: She is not!**

**Ryuga: Is to!**

**Rasdori: Is not!**

**Kyoya: Guys... is this really necessary ?**

**Tsubasa: Please, don't fight...**

**Yusei: Can't we just get along...?**

**Everyone: 0.0 ...**

**Rasdori: Yusei ?!**

**Ryuga: What in L-Drago are YOU doing here ?!**

**Yusei: Well... ummm... Toshiro and I were just coming to set up the virtual buffet, so...**

**Chidsengan: *finally awakening* Wha...? Wha...? Y-Y-Yusei...? 0.0 ...**

**Yusei: Hi, Chidsengan... are you alright ? Apparently... you fainted over something or other before...**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ... Y-Yusei...?! **

**Yusei: Ummmm... yes...?**

**Chidsengan: Thank you, everyone... *faints again***

**Yusei: 0.0 ! What did I do ?!**

**Ryuga: That 'something or other 'Ditz-sengan' fainted because of before was you, genius!**

**Yu: Me...?**

**Ryuga: No, not You! Yusei!**

**Yu: Oh, right! *giggles adorably* Chiddy really likes you, Yusei!**

**Yusei: -_- ... I feel... so... guilty...**

**Ryuga: Don't be! Thanks to you, Chidsengan probably won't wake up for the ending A/N ever again! That calls for a celebration! *pulls Yusei by the arm* Now... come on! Let's go feast on the virtual buffet!**

**Rasdori: But... Ryuga... my sister...**

**Ryuga: Oh, don't worry... I'm sure she'll be just fine... *snickers* Then again, it's not like I care if she will be or not, anyway...**

**Rasdori: RYUGA! GET BACK HERE! *chases after Ryuga***

**Tsubasa: Ah! Rasdori!**

**Toby: get back here, everyone!**

**Kyoya: Here we go again...**

**Nile: So... what else is new...?**

**Julian: Four months in and nothing's differed at all...**

**Zeo: Yep...**

**Gingka: I guess we should probably go after them, shouldn't we ?**

**Yu: Yay! Goody! *claps hand happily* We're going to chase Rasdori-dori and Ryugie!**

***They all chase after them***

**Ichigo: *at the virtual buffet* Wow, Toshiro... you were right... *takes a bit of his pancakes* This IS more amusing than watching Kenpachi bodybuild...**

**Rangiku: *also at the virtual buffet* Yeah! ^_^ *eats French Toast* And the food here's better than in Rugonkai! **

**Toshiro: And you guys didn't want to come... *eats his watermelon calmly***

**Rangiku: Captain Hitsugaya! Do you think that Chidsengan will dedicate a chappie to ME and fill the virtual buffet with dried persimmons if I asked her to ?! ^_^ **

**Ichigo: I'm not eating from that virtual buffet if she does...**

**Toshiro: Likewise...**

**Rangiku: :(**

**Ichigo: So... *smiles mischeivously* Who wants to chase after Rasdori and Ryuga ?**

**Rangiku: Ooh! Me! *pulls Ichigo by the arm after them***

**Toshiro: Hmph. How aboslutely immature, irrelevant, and-**

**Ichigo: Hey, Toshiro! Bet you can't catch us!**

**Toshiro: FOR THE LAST TIME... IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! *takes off running after them... leaving a fainted Chidsengan and a very confused Yusei behind***

**Chidsengan: Thank you thank you thank you everyone... *sighs* You all mean the world to me... I'm so sorry I can't be a better writer...**

**Yusei: ... -_- ... I feel so guilty...**


	23. Merikés Forés Mísos Eínai to Móno Pou Ec

**Chidsengan: I... am... an... idiot! *cries hysterically, then turns to Ryuga* Ryuga... do what you need to do...**

**Ryuga: *feigns innocence* Me...? *smiles and shrugs* Alright... if you insist... *cuts a rope beside him and a pan flies through the air and whacks Chidsengan in the head***

**Kyoya: O.o What's... going on ?**

**Ryuga: Nothing... nothing... just... oh, who am I kidding ? Isn't this just too great...? I convinced 'Dum-dum-sengan' that, rather than crying all the time, she should just let someone whack a pan over her head to either jostle all her brain cells into oblivion or awaken those brain cells that she's not using...**

**Kyoya: Which... means... WHAT, exactly ?**

**Ryuga: Well, if she her brain cells are obliterated, then that means she'll won't be able to ever write again. If banging her head against the wall helps awaken her brain cells, however, than that means that she might become a better writer... and trust me, anything's an improvement to her writing skills as it stands now... Either way, it's a win-win situation... **

**Kyoya: For you...**

**Ryuga: Is there anyone else who should win ?**

**Kyoya: -_-' ... *mutters* Don't you think... that's just cruel...?**

**Ryuga: No... it's... *thinks for a moment, then smiles sweetly* ... my sign of friendship towards her... me helping her free of charge...**

**Kyoya: -_- ... Isn't willingly letting a frying pan whack her in the head a little... I don't know... unfriendly...? **

**Ryuga: Hey, I don't care if it is or isn't...**

**Kyoya: You what ?!**

**Ryuga: I mean... *sweetly* Who am I to deny Chidsengan's wishes...? She's my FRIEND, after all...**

**Kyoya: Ryuga, what if she really does bang her brain cells into oblivion ?!**

**Ryuga: Welp, then, I finally found a way to spare the world from her writings... nothing ventured, nothing gained, you know...**

**Kyoya: RYUGA!**

**Ryuga: Please... if I get her to quit writing, the world should give me the highest award there is in the world...**

**Kyoya: You're cruel...**

**Ryuga: Hey! What do you have to complain about ?! **

**Kyoya: You know, you might want to treat Chidsengan more nicely... she might decide to have you meet an unfortunate end in the fanfic...**

**Ryuga: Please... *shrugs* we all know that Chidsengan likes me too much to kill me... but, more importantly, she likes DragonFang2011 and DragonSiren too much to kill me...**

**Chidsengan: BUT SOMEONE'LL DIE, ALRIGHT! *hits herself with the frying pan* AND IT MIGHT AS WELL BE ME, SINCE NONE OF YOU LIKE ME! *starts to cry***

**Kyoya: Chidsengan...**

**Ryuga: Quit crying, you brat...**

**Kyoya: Ryuga, tell her someone would... ummm... miss her if she...**

**Ryuga: Kicked the bucket ?**

**Kyoya: Yeah...**

**Ryuga: Hmmmm... *thinks it over for a moment before replying* Yep. You're right, Chidsengan. No one would even bat an eyelash if you died...**

**Kyoya: -_- ... EXCEPT everyone you should be THANKING right now instead of hitting yourself over the head with a frying pan... hint hint...**

**Ryuga: I don't think her little 'fanfic family' would care in the slightest... they'd probably be happy...**

**Chidsengan: TT-TT**

**Kyoya: Chidsengan! Say 'thank you' before Ryuga starts talking again!**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ... oh, right! *smiles slightly* Sorry about that, everyone... I just got so caught up in trying to take Ryuga's advice that... *frowns* I'm so sorry... *smiles again* But... now that I'm here, I'd like to thank you all so much for being so kind to me and for being a part of our fanfic family! Not a single day goes by when I don't think of you, and every time I write a new chappie, I always have you all in my mind! You give me new inspiration every day! You're all so amazing!**

**Ryuga: Considering she's her, that's an insult...**

**Chidsengan: *sigh* Anyway... I'd like to thank:**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline (guest)**

**Powerless Flames**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**YuTendo9**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Darknessrules and RoxasOtaku, some of the coolest people ever! Darknessrules, you were one of the first reviewers to ever review this fanfic, and I'll never forget it! Not only will I always appreciate what you write (because it always puts a smile on my mostly gloomy writing face) but, I promise you, that whenever your birthday rolls around, I won't forget it ;) ! And RoxasOtaku, your reviews are always just what I need to hear! I can't think of anything else to say other than you rock! Thank you both so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! I can't express my gratitude in words, but-**

**Ryuga: Then don't try to. Zip it, dork. Which reminds me... the dork labeled doesn't own Beyblade or the characters... which is wonderful to know...**

**Kyoya: That Chidsengan doesn't own Beyblade and the characters ?**

**Ryuga: Yep. Which just proves that in a world of confusion and hecticness, that there's still something that we all have to look forward to in the furture... and that's that Chidsengan, doesn't, never has, and never will own Beyblade and the characters... like me!**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Kyoya: *sighs* Anyway, the title of this chapter translates to 'Sometimes Hate Is All You Have'... and, of course... it has to be about... me... -_- ... dwelling in my own, little world of... angst... *mutters* ... don't ask me why this story isn't classified as Angst / Family...**

**Ryuga: Because Chidsengan isn't a genius like me!**

**Kyoya: -_- ... enjoy the chapter, please...**

**Ryuga: Although that's impossible to do considering Chidsengan's Chidsengan and her writing is pathetic... as is any chapter about Kyoya that she writes, especially...**

**Kyoya: -_- ... Chidsengan... can I borrow that frying pan...?**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT ... why...?**

**Kyoya: I have my... 'friendship-like good deed of the week to do'... *glares at Ryuga***

* * *

It took a week of traveling till the group got to Anaro̱tiémai, and in that week, the dynamics of the group had altered tremendously.

Ever since Kenta had said what he had about Ryuga being their new 'leader', the rest of them hadn't known who to call their leader... Kyoya... or Ryuga...

Well, Gingka and Zeo had been pretty consistent in not liking Ryuga, but everyone else seemed confused.

The trip was a quiet one, except for the occasional battle here and there between Kyoya and Ryuga, but it was anything but happy.

For starters, Kenta had hardly said a word to Kyoya... and vica versa... making it highly uncomfortable for everyone else to talk to either of them for fear of ticking off one or the other (or run the risk of doing so, at least)...

For another, Ryuga's 'expert' sense of direction had gotten them lost... and took them three ways out of their journey...

And lastly, which was also probably the most problematic thing of all was that four days into the journey, Tsubasa had had a relapse with his health and was so weak that he wasn't able to step foot out of Ryuga's merchant's caravan...

So, needless to say, the environment was none to cheerful as the bedraggled group made their way along the path to Anaro̱tiémai... all except for the always-cheerful, little Yu, who was doing his best to singlehandedly prevent chaos from breaking out amongst them all.

Of course, there were probably better ways that he could have done it without giving the 'second-most-cheerful-member-at-the-moment', Masamune, a chance to brag about himself... again...

"So, you REALLY used to train with famous knights and soldiers ?"Yu asked excitedly, basing his question on some kind of outlandish, almost unbelievable tale that Masamune had told him that he had once trained alongside members of The Zoun Army before they were famous knights and soldiers.

And, of course, Masamune was loving the attention.

"Yep! You bet!"he exclaimed, a cocky smile on his face as he crossed his arms behind his head proudly."After all, you're looking at the number one hero in all the land, here! Me! Masamune!"

Yu clasped his hands together and practically jumped in joy.

"Ooooh... I just can't believe that you actually know them!"Yu said happily.

"Yep... believe it, young carrot-head. Believe it..."

"Hey! We're going to Íroes! Do you think you can introduce us to your friends when we get there ?"

Masamune paled worriedly and chuckled nervously.

"Ummmm..."he stammered."I, ummm... heh heh... well... you know, I'm sure they're probably too busy to waste their time with us...

"But you said your friends with them!"

"And I am friends with them!"

"Then why won't you introduce us to them ?"

"I already told you... because they're probably too busy cornmeal to introduce them to you!"

Yu pouted.

"You don't know anyone famous... do you, Masamumu (his nickname for him)...?"

"Of course I do!"Masamune shouted back stubbornly."It's just that... well... we're in the middle of a war! They won't have time associate with anyone outside of their army!"

Yu rubbed his chin thoughtfully at Masamune's words.

"Outside of their army, huh...?"he mused aloud.

Then, he turned to Kyoya hopefully.

"Hey! Kyoyo!"he started merrily."You're joining The Zoun Army! Maybe when you enter you can introduce us all to Masamune's famous friends, huh ?! What do you say ?!"

Kyoya was startled from his silence and his thoughts by Yu's voice and jumped slightly before turning to the younger boy.

"What...?"he queried, then regained his bearings and, without having even really heard Yu's question, nodded quickly in reply."Oh, umm... yeah... sure... whatever you say..."

Yu looked at his friend worriedly, his smile fading from his face.

"Ummm... Kyoyo..."he started, concerned."Are you alright...? You've been really quiet today... I mean... more quiet than usual..."

"Let him go, Yu..."Markka sighed, joining in on their little 'conversation'."Kyoya... just needs his space right now... right, Kyoya...?"

Kyoya glanced at Madoka slightly and nodded as she smiled gently at him.

He had to give it to her, after Kenta's 'Ryuga should be the leader' comment, she's been... uncharacteristically nice to him...

"He's just being a big baby, is all..."Ryuga snickered, causing Kyoya to bristle angrily."Funny... I thought you'd be used to being a loser by now, Kyoya..."

"Oh, shut up!"Madoka snapped.

Everyone went quiet for a moment.

Then, Yu started speaking cautiously once again.

"Soooooooo..."he began uncertainly."About those famous soldiers you know, Masamune..."

As they spoke, Kyoya fell into step behind the rest of them with his head down... once again, deep in thought... feeling Ryuga's eyes glaring back at him and hearing his snickers echoing in his ears.

Ryuga...

All week, ever since Kenta had said what he had, the only thing Kyoya had been able to think about was Ryuga, what had happened between them, and... Ryuga...

He had tried to play 'nice' with Ryuga, but for two people who didn't have the word 'nice' in their vocabularies, it had been hard to do...

And, needless to say, Kyoya had failed royally at it...

Even if what had happened between them hadn't happened, there was just something about Ryuga that got on his last nerve and whatever else he could...

While the others in the rest of the group had qualities that got on his nerves (what family didn't ?), Kyoya-dare he admit it ?-couldn't help but like them.

One of the main reasons for that was because, though they were loyal and friendly (for the most part), they also knew not to push the limitations and boundaries Kyoya had in his life.

They knew when a conversation was too personal for Kyoya's liking or to uncomfortable and quickly switch the topic in an instant.

They were able to somehow know where the invisible lines were drawn and understand that they shouldn't attempt to break through the unseeable boundaries, which was one of the main reasons why Kyoya liked them all.

They could always tell if something was about to set Kyoya off and switch subjects accurately; the saw the invisible boundaries and cared enough not to break through them...

They knew the limitations Kyoya had in his life and weren't nosy about them... even Madoka, who could probably be about the nosiest, didn't poke around in Kyoya's matters and prod him for details about his life before meeting them all.

She and the others respected Kyoya's boundaries...

Ryuga didn't.

Kyoya grit his teeth as he glared at the ground.

Ryuga...

Kyoya had tried, for the sake of everyone else and his own, to look past what had happened between he and Ryuga in order to make things go as smoothly as was even remotely possible...

It hadn't worked.

No matter how hard he tried, Kyoya just couldn't bring himself to be even slightly civil with Ryuga.

And could he blame himself after everything that had happened between them...?

Surprisingly, Kyoya had decided, the answer was he could...

True, after what had happened to them so many years ago, it was only obvious that Kyoya would hate Ryuga...

Ryuga had, after all, betrayed Kyoya, Gingka, and Nile... and, as a result, Nile had died and Gingka had been injured (even though he had recovered)...

Ever since that night, everything about the arrogant-and-slick-hardly-wrinkled-cape-donning-almost-always-smirking-not-to-mention-cocky-and-narcisstic-back-stabbing-traitor-with-pristine-white-hair-and-evil-yellow-eyes rubbed him the wrong way more than ever (as if that description wasn't proof enough already).

But until nine days prior, Ryuga had just been a shadow in Kyoya's memory... a hated memory, who's eyes were dark and whose smile was a sneer... but still... he had been just a memory that couldn't hurt him anymore...

And now, there he was, clear as day and as real as pain... every bit as deceiving and malevolent as Kyoya had remembered and more so... scheming, devious... just an antagonizing means to an end...

The way Ryuga walked... how he talked... how he acted... would never look at anyone without a derogatory smirk on his face... how he always snickered in the face of something serious... how he hunched his shoulders and glared menacingly whenever someone even slightly challenged him...

Kyoya hated everything about him...

But now, after all the years that had passed, the strangest thing was that Kyoya thought he actually hated Ryuga even more, if that was remotely possible...

The tension in Kyoya's chest Ryuga's very name had brought upon him ever since that fateful night was something more than just a slight irritation...

Anymore, the mere mention of Ryuga's name sparked a desire for mass revenge and destruction against his former friend...

Even if he were to have his revenge on him, however, it still wouldn't do Kyoya any good...

Even if he beat Ryuga to a pulp, it wasn't enough to repent for Nile's death... even if Kyoya burnt him in a fire, just like the one Gingka had been burnt in that night, it would never answer for the the bandages that had covered his friend... even if Kyoya dug a knife into Ryuga just like the knives that had been dug into him that night, it could never answer for what he happened that night...

And that was because that, no matter what Kyoya could do to to him or could possibly think of doing to him... it still wouldn't do Kyoya any good... because he knew he would still see Ryuga in everything around him...

To Kyoya, Ryuga was the mocking and insulting of everyone around him; chronic and taunting... always baiting him to do things he couldn't...

To Kyoya, Ryuga was the sneers and scowls that everyone always seemed to have time to give him; demeaning and terrible... reminding him of his past failures and how he could never alter them...

To Kyoya, Ryuga was everything he could hate...; Ryuga was the biting cold and blistering sun... Ryuga was the nightmares that kept him awake and the terror that made him want to shut his eyes forever...

Ryuga was tattered rags he wore and the scars that riddled his body...; the thirst that chapped his lips and the hunger that chewed at his stomach...

Ryuga had been and always would be the pitiful tears that had streamed down Gingka's cheeks after that fateful night, just as he would always be the bandages Kyoya he had worn for so long following that night... the reason why he froze in horror whenever he saw curved knives and bandages ever since then...

Ryuga was the fire that had lured Gingka, Nile, and Kyoya into his trap that night... the guard that had tortured Nile... and the ones that had killed him...

To Kyoya, Ryuga had become the embodiment pain and misery... the face of betrayal and selfishness and the hands of suffering and hardship...

To anyone else, Ryuga might have seemed to be the swooningly handsome, intriguing, and mysterious 'gentleman' that entered a scene and left just enough distance between he and everyone else to keep a certain air of worthy sophistication between them all... something no one cared to investigate beyond in order to see if the boy behind the mask was really a sophisticate... or a monster in disguise...

Kyoya knew better than that, though...

He, too, had been fooled at first, just like everyone else... he had been fooled by Ryuga's charm and cunning... Ryuga had, after all, been his best friend... his brother... his hero...

But never again...

Ever since that night, to Kyoya, Ryuga was pure evil itself... sneaky... underhanded... malicious...; hidden, waiting so aggravatingly patiently until the right moment to strike... and when he did, he would unleash all his rage and whatnot on whomever he wished... without a care to who they were... even those he had once called 'brothers'...

And Kyoya had nothing to measure up against it...

Nothing... but hatred...

Hatred accumulated over years of regret and guilt... hatred that was so strong, it could have fed The Thanátos Army for millennia... hatred he had practiced at for years until he finally mastered how to use his hatred without letting himself be taken over by it.

Hate was anger, anguish...

It was seeds of sadness, planted in grounds made from darkened memories and watered by tears of pain...

Hate was a jealous maiden... one that couldn't be looked away from for a moment, lest it overtake the person that had first found kinship with it...

Hate was all about focus and intense concentration... hate wasn't weary... it was something that needed to be coddled... maintained... noticed... nurtured...

Hate, when not coddled, maintained, noticed, and nurtured... was something that could overtake a person and turn them into the very thing they hated...

But the key to hate was the reason... the justification of it all... and how to expound upon that hatred that stemmed from it and practicing how to control it...

And hate was all the harder to get a handle on... when all of one's past was built on the basis of it...

Like Kyoya...

Kyoya knew that he had failed Nile... that he had failed Gingka... that he had let Ryuga get away without avenging the death of his friend and Ryuga's betrayal...

And every time he thought of that, his hatred was expounded upon...

Both the hatred he harbored for Ryuga...

... but also... the hatred he harbored for...

...himself...

Maybe even more for himself than anyone...

Yes, Kyoya blamed Ryuga for what had happened that night...

But what no one knew, not even Gingka, was that he blamed himself just as much as Ryuga...

What no one knew was that, each day since that night, guilt would consume Kyoya and he'd be tortured by that night every single day since it had passed...

Not a single day went by when he wasn't haunted by it... and not a single thing didn't remind him of it...

Everything that could reminded him of Nile did... and everything that did reminded him that everything that Nile was dead...

Everything that could reminde him that Nile was dead did... and everything that did remind him of that also reminded him that everything that had happened that night had been his fault...

Everything that reminded him that all that had happened that night had been his fault did... and everything that reminded him of that reminded him that he was worthless and pathetic; a shell of a boy with so many cracks in his armor that he was bound to shatter at any moment...

And everything that reminded him that he was worthless and pathetic would... and everything that would remind him of that would remind him that nothing would ever alter any of it; he would stay pathetic... stay worthless... stay the failure who couldn't even do a simple thing as protect his friends... no... not just his friends... his family; a foolish child who trying to protect what little he had in a world that was more than willing to mercilessly tear it from his hands... a foolish child that had failed...

Even when he tried to escape the memories... escape everything that could possibly remind him of anything that related to that night... he couldn't...

And that was why Kyoya blamed himself more than ever... because, rather than grasping for the spare wisps of peace with Ryuga and with himself, he continued to expound upon his hatred for the both of them without even trying to...

But he couldn't help it...

Every since that night, his heart had been a battlefield; an explosion of lava made from pain and explosions from anger...

And he knew that, one day, that hate would destroy him... and others around him, also...

That's why he would always tell everyone he met that it wasn't in their best interest to 'try to know him'... he never even crossed the 'befriend' barrier, because he'd figure his first line was self-explanatory in itself...

He thought they would take his advice because they'd get fed up with hearing it so constantly and would leave him alone...

But they never did...

And it was because of that that he had decided to control his hate...

He let it grow... but he promised to master it...; nurture it, justify it... master it... as long as it would take for him to avenge Nile's death... and then... at the exact, right moment...

He'd use his hate to get revenge on the one person that had fueled his hate the most...

Ryuga...

But, as he had just come to realize, there was just one, fatal flaw in his plan...

And that was that hate makes people exhausted...

He constant lack of sleep was nothing compared to the dizzying thoughts in his head and the exhaustion seeping into his every limb...

He knew he was exhausted, because, otherwise, why would he have let Ryuga take over as leader ?

He wouldn't have fallen into something like that so easily unless he was tired...

He could practically feel his knees buckling out from beneath him and his body collapsing from exhaustion... but he knew he couldn't allow himself to...

He wasn't allowed to rest... not yet...

Because, even if he conquered his hate for Ryuga, he would always hate himself for what had happened...

Kyoya would always...

"We're here..."Ryuga's voice snapped everyone's attention towards him.

Ryuga gestured to a giant wall in front of them, illuminated only by the pale light of the full moon that was hiding behind the clouds at that moment.

The wall stretched as far as the eye could see; hiding the city they were stopped in front of from their sights and making it impossible to get in.

Ryuga quirked an eyebrow.

"Well...?"he asked them all."What do you think...?"

"Ummm... it's a very nice wall...?"Masamune supplied, confusion in his tone.

Ryuga huffed.

"Well...?"he prodded again."What else...?"

For a moment, no one said a word... bewildered by Ryuga's question.

"Ummm... what are we supposed to be looking at, exactly...?"Madoka asked, her eyes flashing in doubt.

Benkei pointed at Ryuga accusingly.

"WHAT KIND OF PSYCHOTIC PRANK ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY, YOU TRAITOR ?!"he yelled at him furiously."WE FOLLOWED YOU ALL THE WAY HERE AND WE CAN'T EVEN GET IN! YOU'RE ONE WEIRD, EVIL PERSON, YOU KNOW THAT ?!"

To everyone's shock, Ryuga only chuckled calmly.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT ?!"Benkei shouted at the white-haired boy.

Ryuga lifted his head slightly and smirked at Benkei cockily.

"I'm laughing at you, kitchen-boy..."he said simply.

"WHAT ?!"

Ryuga's smirk widened.

"This is why you and your pathetic friends will never survive in this world and I will..."he said over-confidently.

Gesturing towards the wall again, he glanced over his shoulder at them.

"What do you see when you look at this ?"he queried.

Sophie glared at him irritatedly.

"A wall,"she said flatly.

"Wrong..."Ryuga responded, leaping down from his seat on the merchant's cart.

Landing gracefully on his feet, he headed over towards the wall and gripped what appeared to be a vine climbing up the edge of it.

"Where you see a wall..."he began, his grasp tightening around the vine."I see a way into Anaro̱tiémai..."

"But... how...?"Teru asked meekly.

Ryuga sniffed coolly and closed his eyes with a tight smirk.

"I told you before we got here, that we couldn't enter Anaro̱tiémai without passports..."he explained.

"Yeah... so...?"Zeo asked coldly, the tone of his voice as icy as a blizzard.

Ryuga yanked down hard on the 'vine'.

"Well, say hello to our way in..."he said.

In an instant, the ground beneath them shook and a panel of the wall slid up slightly, revealing an entrance that was just large enough to get the merchant's cart and everyone else in without being noticed too much...

"We'll stop over there for the night..."Ryuga informed them, pointing to a shabby-looking shack a few feet away from them towards the corner of town."And get our boat in the morning. That should take us to I Seirína Thálasses... we shouldn't get caught if we move through town quietly..."

Everyone tensed.

"It sounds risky..."Madoka quivered.

"We're already here..."Ryuga answered calmly.

Everyone else glanced at the town and gulped warily.

"And now that we are..."Ryuga stated, jumping back onto his cart and whipping his horse slightly, urging him to go forward."I'm not going back..."

* * *

**Ryuga: Yep... *sighs in aggravation* Yet another worthless chapter written by the always worthless Chidsengan, ladies and gentlemen... I promise you, Chidsengan will pay for any trauma that reading this shabby fanfic may result in...**

**Kyoya: Darn it... I was hoping I'd get to yell at Ryuga in this chapter!**

**Ryuga: That's not important, Kyoya! Focus on what REALLY matters at the moment!**

**Kyoya: Like... what...?**

**Ryuga: THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T GET TO YELL AT YOU IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Kyoya: Hey! At least you got to insult me once!**

**Ryuga: That's hardly enough, KY-KY!**

**Kyoya: MY NAME'S KYOYA! **

**Ryuga: Why are you such a baby ? I mean, it's obvious that you're Chidsengan's favorite character...**

**Kyoya: I am not! She wouldn't be torturing me like she is if I was!**

**Ryuga: But every chapter's practically about you!**

**Kyoya: Yeah, but you're the one she described as... *reads the chappie again* "Ryuga might have seemed to be the swooningly handsome, intriguing, and mysterious 'gentleman' that entered a scene and left just enough distance between he and everyone else to keep a certain air of worthy sophistication between them all..."**

**Ryuga: Yeah... SEEMED TO BE...**

**Kyoya: But she still said it about you! She wouldn't have if she wasn't thinking that!**

**Ryuga: This is ridiculous. Let's just ask her who she likes better!**

**Kyoya: -_- ... don't tell me that you're still stuck on who's her favorite character... you've been obsessed with that ever since the last chapter...**

**Ryuga: Hey, 'Geek-sengan'!**

**Kyoya: *mutters* If she does say she like Ryuga better after that little 'nickname', however, I'll be shocked...**

**Chidsengan: Yes... Naruto...?**

**Ryuga: Yeah, whatever... Kyoya and I were wondering if... *stops, realizing what Chidsengan just called him* Naruto...? No, I'm RYUGA... you know... *proudly* The swooningly handsome, intriguing, and mysterious gentleman that enters a scene and leaves just enough distance between he and everyone else to keep a certain air of worthy sophistication between us all...?**

**Chidsengan: Of... course you are... Naruto...**

**Ryuga: WHAT ?! NO! NOT NARUTO! RYUGA!**

**Kyoya: *laughs* Maybe she does like me better, after all...**

**Chidsengan: I like you BOTH, Ichigo...**

**Kyoya: I... chigo...?**

**Ryuga: Ummmm... Chidsengan...? What... happ-?**

**Chidsengan: Well, I set up pocky (on behalf of RoxasOtaku's love for it) and Beyblade-character-shaped cookies in the virtual buffet... then... I whacked myself with the frying pan a lot because Ryuga said to! *laughs* Did anyone else ever realize that I'm never going to become a writer because I'm pathetic...?**

**Ryuga: Yep.**

**Kyoya: Q_Q ... It... might have crossed my mind...**

**Chidsengan: Yeah... frying pans are kind of not nice, huh...? Except for making French Toast and nice, tasty foods... *faints***

**Kyoya: Ahhh! Chidsengan! Ryuga! She really did jostle her brain cells into oblivion! *turns to Ryuga* Ryuga! What are we going to... -_- ... what are you doing...?**

**Ryuga: *eating pocky* Eating from the virtual buffet... what does it look like...? *picks up one shaped like Kyoya* Ooh, look, it's one of you... *eats it***

**Kyoya: Ryuga! What about Chidsengan ?!**

**Ryuga: *shrugs nonchalantly* I'm sure she's just peachy...**

**Kyoya: Prove it! Tell her to say something!**

**Ryuga: Grrr... fine... Hey, 'Freak-sengan'... say something...**

**Chidsengan: Thank you to everyone who read and review... our 'fanfic family'! You're all too nice to me! I don't deserve your kindness!**

**Kyoya: 0.0 ... *sighs***

**Ryuga: -_- ... of course...**


	24. Emprós Pros to Parelthón

**Zeo: Hello, everyone, and welcome to yet another, idiotic chapter of the always worthless fanfic... where, apparently, it's alright to make Ryuga cool, Julian rich... AND ME A PEASANT!**

**Chidsengan: Zeo, I said I was sorry! TT_TT**

**Zeo: Don't you bother! You're pure evil, you know that ? Pure evil!**

**Kyoya: Wow... you're starting to sound like how I feel about Ryuga in this fanfic...**

**Ryuga: I didn't make you a peasant in this terribly-written fanfic... Chidsengan did...**

**Kyoya: Are you kidding me, Ryuga ?! You ruined my life!**

**Ryuga: Did not...**

**Kyoya: You killed Nile!**

**Nile: Ummm... Kyoya... I'm not dead...**

**Ryuga: Yeah! 'Dork-sengan' went ahead and explained that in chapter 16! Didn't you read it ?**

**Kyoya: Ummmm... well... I... ummmm... I don't really READ the chapters... I sort of just skim them... so... I might have missed a few things here and there along the way...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT ... not that I blame you or anything like that for wanting to skip the chappies, but... why did you have to tell me you did...?**

**Ryuga: Don't be so surprised, 'Queen Cry-Me-A-River'... it's not like anyone actually reads this gunk the whole way through... stop kidding yourself...**

**Chidsengan: *cries hysterically***

**Nile: Hey! Ryuga!**

**Ryuga: What ?! It's true!**

**Nile: Even if it is, you could try being a LITTLE nicer...**

**Kyoya: Nice try, but 'nice' isn't in his vocabulary...**

**Ryuga: You're one to talk, street rat, you can't even read in the fanfic!**

**Kyoya: *blushes* I-I don't know what you're talking about...**

**Zeo: Don't worry about it, Kyoya. We all know Chidsengan's an over-sensitive dummy who likes to torture us... and can't write for beans...**

**Chidsengan: WAAAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M SO UNWORTHY OF SUCH AMAZING CHARACTERS! AND I'M SORRY I CAN'T WRITE BETTER, TOO! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! *hugs Zeo tightly***

**Zeo: *sighs* Why am I always the one who gets hugged ?**

**Nile: Does it matter ?**

**Zeo: Of course it does! I can't stand her!**

**Chidsengan: *cries even more hysterically***

**Zeo: (guiltily) Ummmm... hey... it's okay... I didn't mean it... come on... quiet down... you're killing my ears... *Chidsengan doesn't stop* oh, boy... *he finally hugs back***

**Ryuga: *rolls eyes* Dorks...**

**Nile: Well, since those two are busy... I guess I'll do the 'thank yous' and chapter dedication'. As always, thank you so very much to the most wonderful, sweet, most amazing, and coolest 'fanfic family' ever:**

**Starlit Skyline (guest)**

**Powerless Flames**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**YuTendo9**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**And this time,... *Nile reads from a piece of paper* this chapter goes out to Starlit Skyline and Powerless Flames! Two super-amazing people with a super-amazing outlook on life that always brightens my day! Powerless Flames... you're like the British rock and roll sister I've always wanted! You always brighten up my (Chidsengan's) day and you always balance out any sad situation (i.e. Chidsengan feeling down about herself) with plenty of humor and sweetness... with lot's of coolness, too! You're so wonderful... but I think I'll use the word 'brilliant' to describe you, instead (I heard it's a popular word in England... is that true ? ^_^). And Starlit Skyline... I would be honored to go ahead and have your OC in the fanfic... just as I'm beyond honored to have you as part of our 'fanfic family'! As for you giving up your 'try to become an author dream'... DON'T YOU DARE! I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't be yelling (i.e. using the caps lock)... but you giving up is unacceptable! I won't let you! You've come too far to quit... and someone as unbelievably special and talented as you can't just quit! You're above and beyond my inspiration and I just know that you'll be able to achieve your dreams! I'd rather die today than not see you become an author! Actually, if anyone's going to give up on their dreams, it's me! You said it yourself... look at everyone who's encouraged you! It's not something someone does for just anyone! You're special! In fact, I just asked my computer genius father to go ahead and help me figure out an answer to your dilemma, and he had two suggestions:**

**One was to ask for help on the site. I believe fanfiction has an option for something like 'forget your password ?' or 'forget your e-mail address' that you can click... Maybe clicking on those can help. My dad said it might just be the case of the wrong e-mail or password being entered... **

**Two is if it's not, then you might just have to create a whole new fanfiction account... but I really hope it's the first option... :(**

**Another option might be that you haven't officially registered yet. When I first joined fanfiction, if I remember correctly, I received an e-mail that told me to click a certain link in in the e-mail in order to finish registering into my fanfiction account...**

**I hope this helps!**

**And if it doesn't, then, if you want, you can post your writing under the reviews column on the fanfic and I'll copy and paste it on my chappies for everyone to see! I don't need to keep writing intros and endings... I'd much rather have your writings out there! ^_^ Please don't give up on your dreams because no one else here has given up on them and we never will! You can do it! You have my Prayers and 100% support behind you... and you always will! **

**Ryuga: Bo-ring! You're so sappy! Can we get to the part where I criticize you worthless writing and you agree with me ?!**

**Chidsengan: *scowls* No! It's not sappy to encourage a friend!**

**Ryuga: Good! Now, time to insult! *stops in his tracks* Wait a second... did you just... stand up to me ?!**

**Chidsengan: Yep! No one comes between me and my 'fanfic family'!**

**Kyoya: 0.0 ... well, looks like today is a day of surprises... **

**Ryuga: Why, you little twerp! I'll L-Drago you until you can't breathe!**

**Nile: But first... it's time for the chapter translation!**

**Ryuga: -_- ... seriously...?**

**Kyoya: And this chapter translates to... *reads from a piece of paper where it's written* 'Onward Towards the Past'...**

**Ryuga: -_- ... and just what kind of name for a chapter is THAT, exactly...?**

**Chidsengan:... it's... just a fanfic...?**

**Ryuga: *glares* You know... you put us through enough torture in the fanfics as it is between your useless writing skills and idiotic plotline... the LEAST you could do is make the chapter titles something that has some kind of normalcy...**

**Chidsengan: It'll all be explained in this chappie... I promise...**

**Ryuga: Not good enough! *prepares to launch L-Drago* I'm going to send you to the closest nebula, you little freak! *scowls furiously at Chidsengan* Any last words ?!**

**Chidsengan: ... ummm... I don't own Beyblade and the characters...?**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ...?**

**Nile, Kyoya, and Zeo: ...fair enough...**

* * *

During the day, the majestic rays of the sun shone over the hill-scattered horizon of Anaro̱tiémai, the blazing golden sphere made tame by the daybreak and surrounded by the lovely silks of pink, fuchsia, and magenta.

Sun-blanched pillars of grayed stones stood tens of hundreds of feet over Anaro̱tiémai like a fortress.

While rays gently made their homes over the still-untouched dunes of sand and an occasional oases of sparkling rivers and date-filled palms, civilization continued in Anaro̱tiémai in the markets that rested in the center of the town.

Anaro̱tiémai was a merchant's town, and the evidence of that was present everywhere one looked.

Traders presented exotic fruits in exchange for other valued items.

Vendors showed off their colorful embroidery and sparkling jewelry.

Peddlers displayed rare silks and garments the colors of peacock feather and rainbows.

Nearly everyone stopped by one of those places, and hardly anyone left without buying something...

It was truly a city of wonder... or, at least, by day it was...

When night came and the tourists had left, Anaro̱tiémai transformed into what it had really become since The Thanátos Army had taken it over...

A drunken, sinful battlefield...

In the nighttime, Anaro̱tiémai shed all the glory and glamour that painted the picture of an idealistic life under the Thanátos' rule...

The seemingly eternal beauty... the love and laughter of youth and romance... anything and everything that was even slightly reminiscent of it melted into nothingness when the last wisp of dusk had surrendered it's ways to the black of night.

Criminals and drunkards emerged from every gutter and swell that they dwelled in, their jugs of liquor in hand and knives secured tightly to their belts and backs...

Flirtatious women dressed in brightly-colored outfits with their hair flowing wildly, freely in the harsh winds that blew into the city from the city's harbors would kiss men and place devious fingers beneath their chins; daring the men to kiss them back...

And every Thanátos guard that was on the beat at those hours would always get involved... either drinking, kissing, or fighting...

Especially on a Friday... which was that very night...

"Don't worry..."Ryuga whispered to the others, who were stowing away in his merchant's cart as the rode around through the city to the motel as quietly as they possibly could."And most definitely DO NOT panic... if you do... well... put it this way... you don't want me to tell you what'll happen to you if you do..."

Kyoya glared at the white-haired teen.

"We don't exactly need you to tell us not to panic, you know..."he spat at Ryuga."We're not clueless. We know what'll happen if we do..."

"If you really did know, then you wouldn't be talking right now..."Ryuga returned smugly.

Kyoya's glare only intensified.

"And if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't be giving me orders, pal..."he snapped.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're an idiot..."

"What was that ?! You're the idiot, you golden-eyed creep!"

"At least I know what I'm doing, you brat!"

"Yeah ? Well, I do, too!"

"You sure haven't proved it..."

"Watch your tongue, Ryuga!"

"Hmmm... I would... but you're not worth it..."

"What did you say ?!"

"Enough!"Sophie's voice cut through their bickering."How do any of us expect to not be caught if we're acting like a bunch of children ?!"

"Hey, Fi-Fi... Kenji (Kenta) and I are children..."Yu piped up from somewhere inside the merchant's cart.

Sophie sighed, shaking her head, then turned back to Kyoya and Ryuga.

"Keep. It. Down."she ordered.

Both Ryuga and Kyoya shrank back slightly and frowned.

"Yes, ma'am..."they agreed in barely audible mutters.

Gee... who had known girls could be so scary sometimes ?

Ryuga tore his eyes away from Kyoya and went back to concentrating on the road.

At any moment, some drunk could rush in front of them... some theif could jump on them... or worse... some murderer could...

Ryuga squeezed his eyes shut at the horrific thought.

Not many things frightened him, but being in Anaro̱tiémai did...

Rather, being BACK in Anaro̱tiémai did...

Ever since...

"Hey, Ryuga... are you alright...?"Kenta's voice suddenly piped up from the back of the merchant's cart.

Ryuga flinched slightly, startled at being pulled from his thoughts, before glancing over his shoulder at Kenta, who was gazing at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, brat..."he answered gruffly."Why do you ask...?"

"You just looked... I don't know... scared... for a minute..."

"Great, of all the brats in the world, I have to get one that sees things that aren't real..."Ryuga muttered.

Kenta looked hurt as he recoiled a tad.

"But-"he faltered.

"Look, brat, just shut up..."Ryuga snapped at him.

"Yes, Ryuga..."

The group passed through several more streets and alleyways in total and complete silence; avoiding the villagers that rushed past them and drunks that might accidentially roll under the marchant cart's wheels.

In short, the journey from the outside of Anaro̱tiémai to the tavern they were headed to was taking far longer than any of them would have desired, but Ryuga didn't seem to have any problem navigating through the civillian's and streets, so they kept quiet and let him do what was needed (although Kyoya obviously had a hard time not snapping at the white-haired boy every five seconds.

After what seemed like a highly unreasonable amount of traveling (though they didn't dare say so for fear of Ryuga), they turned the corner to enter the street where the tavern was.

The street was noticably more unkempt than even the others that they had passed through; litter, garbage, over-turned crates and broken bottles everywhere and a few cloaked figures handing out... well... questionable things, let's put it that way...

The street resembled more of a dingy, old alley rather than a main road, and the closer they got to the tavern, the worse it got...

The building that surrounded them were crumbling and there was hardly a single window on them that wasn't shattered into oblivion.

Though former signs of life existed here and there, it was far and few between the splintered doors and worn-away signs of what must have once belonged to shops and the like.

"It... must have been... quite a place to live at one time..."Madoka said quietly, glancing around her.

"It was."Ryuga said out-of-the-blue.

Everyone glanced at the golden-eyed boy questioningly for a moment.

Ryuga had his head lowered and his eyes were half-lidded in thought; his shoulders tense and his grip tight around the reins in his hand...

"Anaro̱tiémai was... beautiful... once..."he said softly."Until... it..."

Ryuga stopped suddenly and looked up; his eyes darting about the alley... umm... ROAD quickly...

"Wh-what is it...?"Tsubasa queried, his amber eyes flashing in worry.

Ryuga didn't answer.

Instead, his eyes only narrowed as his hands clenched into fists readily.

"Did you hear that...?"he asked the rest of them.

Wales couldn't help but shudder fearfully.

"H-hear what ?"he stammered, his hands trembling.

"I didn't hear anything..."Julian added, gulping slightly.

"I did..."Kyoya cut in.

There was a brief moment of silence, save for Kenta, Yu, and... Benkei's whimpering, before Gingka spoke.

"What... what was it...?"he asked worriedly."Wha-what's going on...?"

"Get down!"Kyoya ordered the others, pushing their heads down."Pull that cover over you and don't. Say. A. Word."

No one argued... they were either to scared to or were already aware of what they had to do...

Ryuga, on the other hand, was glaring in the direction of where the afformentioned 'noise' had come from.

"Show yourselves!" he ordered."I know you're out there!"

Soft chuckling, made all the more menacing due to the acoustics of where they were, answered Ryuga as the fear of everyone in the back of the cart rose to levels they didn't think were even possible faint echoes bouncing off the walls.

Two extremely-burly figures sauntered into the clearing; one of them with long, purple hair and another with short, red hair, but both were huge... each standning about six feet, if not over six feet, in height and each one with their own sets of burly muscles...

... and they each carried menacing-looking weapons on their backs... and in their hands...

"Well, well, well..."black-haired-man started."Look what the wind brought in... an old brat..."

Ryuga tensed, his eyes narrowing all the more.

"You two again..."he growled."When I last saw you both..."

"Hey, it looks like you remember us,"blonde-hair drawled.

"I don't care if he does or doesn't..."black-hair said."What I want to know is why he's coming through Anaro̱tiémai without a passport... at this time of night..."

"You know I don't need a passport to get in here..."Ryuga snarled."Now let me through..."

Back in the cart, everyone flinched.

They had no idea what was going on, but, by the same token, they didn't really want to, either.

"Passport first, little draco-boy..."the blonde-haired man said menacingly.

"I already told you... I don't need one..."Ryuga repeated."Citizens of Anaro̱tiémai don't. Leave me be..."

"What's in the cart ?"black-hair, the more serious (and more perceptive) one of the duo, spoke suddenly.

Ryuga tensed.

"Pigs..."he said quickly."I was bringing them to the docks tomorrow. Or is bringing livestock through here a crime now, too ?"

In the cart, Kyoya and Gingka shared a small glance with one another... both obviously thinking the same thing...

Since the last time they had seen him, Ryuga hadn't altered in the slightest...

He was still as quick-as-a-whip and a genius in getting out of trouble...

Unfortuneately, the black-haired man wasn't buying it so easily.

"Those are the quietest pigs I've ever heard, then..."he said calmly."You wouldn't mind if I took a look back there, would you..."

Ryuga kept his cool to perfection.

"Gladly..."he responded."But, mark my words, if you wake them up and they start squealing all over town... we're going to have some fisticuffs, you and I..."

The black-haired man walked towards the back of the cart as everyone in the cart stiffened even more... their breathing quickening and hands trembling in fear as the man's footsteps came closer...

The black-haired man sniffed the cart a tad and his nose wrinkled at the smell.

"What is it ?!"the blonde called to the black-haired man.

The black-haired one choked a little.

"Sure smell like pigs..."he said gruffly."The stinkiest ones I've ever smelled at that..."

In the cart, Madoka's eyes blazed with rage at the... unintentional insult...

... her anger quickly faded to make way for terror when she heard the black-haired man's next words...

"Now let's SEE if they LOOK like pigs..."

The man gripped the cover and began to pull it back as everyone froze...

That was that...

If he saw them... they would be found out...

... and if they found out... they would be dead...

Praying frantically, they tried to think of a way out as they inched back farther and farther away from where the man was pulling the cover... until they couldn't anymore...

It was over...

And then...

"ALRIGHT, YOU BUNCH OF BUMS! CURFEW TIME! EVERYONE OFF THE STREETS, OR SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIVES IN THE DUNGEON!"a [very loud] voice cut through the stagnant silence of the night.

The man who was pulling the cover stopped as the blonde-haired man looked around them fearfully before pulling the man by the arm.

"We've got to get out of here!"he told the man."Now! Otherwise, we're goners!"

The black-haired man looked at the cart with a glare... obviously not wanting to leave before he had finished what he had come to do...

"Now! Come on!"the blonde pestered him.

After what seemed like forver, the black-haired man finally let go of the cover and turned to Ryuga with a threatening scowl.

"You got off easy this time, brat..."he said."But if I ever see you here again... you're dead!"

With that, the two men took off running towards wherever they lived... leaving them all alone...

Everyone released the breaths they had been holding in relief.

"We're... alive..."Klaus panted... even his own limitations of fear having been tested by the event.

Kenta turned to Ryuga after he had pulled the off from the rest of them.

"You... saved us, Ryuga..."he said, his eyes full of both relief and gratitude.

Ryuga relaxed slightly, not wanting to show his emotions in front of the other... nor the fact that he had been scared beyond words...

"Yeah... well... don't get used to it..."he said."And don't you mention it ever again, either... otherwise, you all really will be dead... I'll make sure of it... You got that ?"

Everyone, minus Kyoya, Gingka, Zeo, Julian, and Tsubasa, nodded without hesitance in agreement as Yu clapped softly.

"Yay! Ryugie, you're so cool!"he cheered happily."You knew, like, exactly what you were doing and everything! You were amazing! I can't believe you're that cool!"

Kyoya folded his arms over his chest and growled slightly... glancing at Ryuga in a bit of a glare.

The white-haired boy only stared back at him.

"Well...?"he prodded."Is there something you want to say...? Because, if there is, say it already and stop bugging me with that ugly scowl of yours..."

Kyoya flinched, gritting his teeth angrily at Ryuga's words.

He wanted nothing more than to sever the traitor right then and there due to his great animosity towards him...

... and yet... he knew he couldn't...

Ryuga had just saved their lives... even his...

... again...

... at a time where Kyoya had been utterly and completely useless...

... also again...

"Thank you..."he grumbled almost inaudibly.

Ryuga smirked.

"Your welcome..."he remarked smugly."I was great, wasn't I...?"

Kyoya growled even more.

After one brief, shining moment, Ryuga was back to his old ways...

Being a thorn in Kyoya's side...

"Yeah, well, like you said before... don't get used to it..."Kyoya spat at Ryuga."We all know you only saved us because it was what worked for you. You would have left us to die if it wasn't, you traitor..."

"Kyoya!"Kenta said hurriedly."You don't know that for sure!"

"Yes, I do..."Kyoya snarled at the younger boy.

Ryuga shrugged.

"He's right, kid..."he agreed."And if you get in my way, I will leave you behind. Capische ?"

Kenta nodded worriedly as Yu tilted his head towards his right shoulder questioningly.

"Ummm... what does 'capische' mean...?"he asked, confused.

"It means don't mess with me."Ryuga said coolly."Now, come on. It's curfew time... and the gaurds here don't play around. They'll toss you in a dungeon if you stay out pass curfew..."

Masamune blinked blankly.

"How do you know that they will...?"he asked."I mean... maybe they'll just let us off with a warning..."

"They won't..."Ryuga disagreed tersely.

"How can you be so sure...?"

Ryuga glared back at Masamune.

"Experience."he replied, shutting the egotistical boy up."Let's just say that I've done my time in this town... and it wasn't pretty..."

"You've... done your time...?"Madoka repeated, inquizitively.

Ryuga looked away.

"Yeah..."he muttered."I was born in Anaro̱tiémai..."

Yu's eyes brightened.

"Wow!"he exclaimed as quietly as possible."Is that what you and those guys were talking about ? About you needing 'passports' and stuff, Ryugie ?"

"Yeah..."

Yu beamed excitedly.

"Cool! We're in your hometown!"he said, looking out over the side of the cart at the [less-than-lovely] city.

"Not like it's much to look at..."Zeo murmured pessimistically.

"It doesn't matter!"Yu smiled."It's still home, you know ? I'd give anything to see my hometown just one more time!"-he gazed at Ryuga wonderingly-"Aren't you excited, Ryugie ?"

"Not particularly..."came the short reply.

"What ? But why not...?"

"Maybe because we almost just got killed ?"Madoka supplied.

"Anaro̱tiémai isn't as safe as it used to be..."Ryuga said plainly."There's danger at every turn... You have to be smart, fast, and strong to live here..."

Yu eased forward a bit towards Ryuga, his green eyes wide as the cart continued in the direction of the tavern...

"But you seem like you're all those things..."he stated, ignoring Kyoya's far-from-dignified scoff from behind him.

"I know..."Ryuga answered icily.

"So... if you were all those things... then why did you leave...?"Yu inquired.

"I didn't leave..."Ryuga retorted coldly.

"You didn't...?"

"No..."

"Then..."Yu faltered meekly."...what happened...?"

Silence...

... a cold breeze rustling through the branches...

... a shiver ran down the everyone's spines at the sudden frigidness in the air... all of which seemed to be resonating from Ryuga before the white-haired boy finally answer...

... and when he did...

... it wasn't what everyone expected to hear...

"I didn't leave..."came the brisk reply."... I was taken..."

* * *

**Chidsengan: Ummm... so... normally, this would be the part where I yell at myself for going ahead and writing another worthless, useless, repetetive, mistake-ridden chappie... but...**

**Kyoya: As it stands now, Chidsengan's been receiving a lot of flack for berating herself... so she's not allowed to get angry with herself anymore... even if I have to out tape over her mouth for the rest of the fanfic...**

**Ryuga: Hey! What about me ?! I don't get to insult her anymore, either ?!**

**Kyoya: AND even if I have to put tape over RYUGA'S mouth for the rest of this fanfic...**

**Ryuga: Hey! No fair!**

**Kyoya: Life doesn't seem to be sometimes, does it...?**

**Ryuga: Wait a second... you're enjoying this, aren't you...?**

**Kyoya: Maybe... ;)**

**Chidsengan: Ummm... anyway... another thing is there's been some confusion about me being nine-years-old... ummm... I'm actually not... but, I used to write like this... with far worse spelling and punctuation... when I was nine...**

**Ryuga: And it still hasn't improved!**

**Chidsengan: Yeah... I- *Kyoya glares at her* Riiiiight... I can't insult myself anymore... Anyway, though, I wish I was nine! That way, maybe I could get away with these kind of 'writing skills'!**

**Kyoya: Hey... that was a round-about way of saying you stink at writing, wasn't it...?**

**Chidsengan: Maaaaaaybe...**

**Kyoya: -_- ... this is going to be hopeless...**

**Chidsengan: *sighs* I guess this means that I won't ever achieve my dreams of being even slightly as good as any of my writing heroes, huh ? Like my 'fanfic family'... *gets tears in her eyes***

**Kyoya: And here I was expecting her to cite her writing heroes as 'Suzanne Collins' or 'Harper Lee' (authors of 'The Hunger Games' and 'To Kill a Mockingbird', respectively... although you all knew that already because you're all so smart! *squeals* ^_^)**

**Chidsengan: BUT... while we're on the topic of writing, I just want to say that, DragonSiren, I loved, loved, loved, loved, LOVED your fanfic! And I'm so honored that you dedicated it to me! TTuTT ... I'm re-reading it to make sure I the characters are who I think they are... and I'll have my guesses in the next chappie! Thank you so much! I want to post it for everyone to see! *sighs happily* You're such an amazing writer! *squeals happily* And, also, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that my chappies sounds reptetive or if I repeat words sometimes. I do most of my typing on my iPhone... so... sometimes it corrects things for me... and then fanfiction finishes off the rest-**

**Ryuga: Not to mention that she doesn't proof-read her chapters before she posts them...**

**Chidsengan: Q_Q ... it's just my way... I tend to learn from my mistakes than proof-read...**

**Ryuga: If you did learn from your mistakes, then you'd have taken this fanfic down by now because it is, in and of itself, a mistake... **

**Kyoya: Ahem... Ryuga... no insults, remember...?**

**Ryuga: -_- ... I hate my life...**

**Chidsengan: Aw! Poor Ryugie! *hugs***

**Ryuga: LET ME GO, YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

**Kyoya: Ummm... Chidsengan... the virtual buffet... remember...?**

**Chidsengan: Right! *smiles* Well, for today's virtual buffet, and since Starlit Skyline's not feeling too well, we have two virtual specials today that are patended get-well-soon remedies! First, we have some homeade chicken noodle soup and ice cream! In all sorts of delicious flavors!**

**(Yu appears out of nowhere)**

**Yu: Yay! Goody! Ice cream! *goes to get a million ice cream cones***

**Chidsengan: And for our second special we have-**

**Ryuga: More scones for Powerless Flames ?**

**Chidsengan: Nope! Something that transcends all time zone barriers... PIZZA!**

**Ryuga: Pizza ?! *digs in* You finally did something right for once, Chidsengan!**

**Chidsengan: *starts to cry hysterically***

**Kyoya: Ryuga! No insulting! Chidsengan! No crying! *pulls out a remote and pushes a button on it, which ejects everyone near the virtual buffet somewhere into outer space* Finally... *waves good-bye to them* ... peace and quiet. Enjoy hanging out with Team Lovushka for a while, you two... *grabs an ice cream cone* Hmmm... this is pretty good ice cream... right, Yu...? *glances around* ... Yu...? 0.0 ... AHHHHHH! WHERE'D YU GO ?!**

**(Somewhere in outer space)**

**Yu: Hey! I can see my Beyblade Stadium from here!**

**Chidsengan: You'd think someone would make up a name for a Beyblade Stadium by now... by combining the words and such...**

**Yu: Ummm... like... what...?**

**Chidsengan: Hmmm... *thinks about it a moment* ... like a... Bey-dium or something like that... *turns to Ryuga with a smile* Right, Ryuga...? What do you think...?**

**Ryuga: *glares at her menacingly* Shut up, kid.**


	25. To Agóri Mystírio Me Ena Schédio Kai En

**Chidsengan: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! **

**Ryuga: Ugh... welcome everyone to another... chapter, I guess... which, even if I could insult it, I wouldn't be doing much good because Chidsengan's been 'happy dancing' since yesterday... ever since she found out that Starlit Skyline is officially a member of fanfiction and read her fanfic... and loved it to bits...**

**Chidsengan: It was amazing! *pulls out a jewel-encrusted scepter* And now, loyal 'fanfic family', we shall go in happiness to read it... with reviews ready and waiting to be typed! That's an order! Not a request!**

**Ryuga: An order...? 0.0 ...? Since when did you start giving orders, 'Geek-sengan'...?**

**Chidsengan: Don't worry, I don't give them very often. Just when someone so amazing posts something so wonderful! ^_^**

**Ryuga: Ummm... o-kaaaaaaaaaaaay... weird... -_- ... you, that is... not Starlit Skyline and her fanfic...**

**Chidsengan: And that's why, today, this chappie is dedicated to Starlit Skyline, too! *claps hands happily***

**Ryuga: Ahem... In addition to that, though, kid, don't you forget who ELSE this chapter's dedicated to, dork...**

**Chidsengan: Right! As always, thank you to the most amazing 'fanfic family' ever! *cries hysterically* ^_^ :**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**YuTendo9**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**Chidsengan: And a big welcome to PinkiePie30 and 'Guest' (although, I'm sorry if you're the same person... I can't... really... tell... sorry...!)! Welcome to the family! We're all so happy to have you here! And, PinkiePie30, thank you for complimenting my buddy DragonSiren's fanfic! Her writing IS amazing, isn't it ? ^_^**

**Ryuga: *shudders* Ugh... so... sappy... willpower... to... be... the announcer... for... this... worthless... fanfic... fading... *pulls himself together* Anway, this is probably going to make things even sappier, but, in addition to Starlit Skyline, this chapter's also dedicated to SkylarkOfTheMoon and MoonBlazer...**

**Chidsengan: *stops crying* Yes! Thank you both! SkylarkOfTheMoon... awww... you're so nice, endearing, and have such a way with words that your reviews always leave my smiling! I'm so happy to have you as an adopted younger sibling and thank you for the nickname 'Chi-San'! I love it! Is it alright if I call you 'Skylark-sama' on occasion ^_^ ? And don't worry, I still act like a seven-year-old... so you canc ount me as your little sister, anyway! ^_^ MoonBlazer... wow... we've just become really close since this fanfic started... I just want to thank you for being there for me and for all the great reviews... but mostly for just being you! You're talented, kind, and know exactly how to make people smile! I just know that one day we'll be seeing your name in the 'Best Seller' charts! :)**

**Ryuga: Yeah, yeah... whatever, you little geek... now, back to basics... Chidsengan doesn't own Beyblade or the characters... until chappie thirty... where she'll be posting an OC form for everyone who wants to have an OC in this worthless gunk of a fanfic...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Ryuga: Great... the idiot's crying now... Anyway, before she starts crying hysterically, this chapter translates to: 'The Mystery Boy With a Plan and a Fan!'... -_- ... I'm still hating these chapter titles, you know...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT ... I know... I'm sorry...**

**Ryuga: You should be, you little dweeb...**

**Chidsengan: Please... Forgive me...?**

**Ryuga: Only if you never talk again, laugh again, and, under any circumstances, write again...**

**Chidsengan: You're the boss, Ryuga... **

**Ryuga: Yay! I'm invincible!**

**Chidsengan: But then that means that you'll have to make the special announcement at the end of this chappie...**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ...? What... 'special announcement'...?**

**Chidsengan: You'll just have to see... ^-^**

**Ryuga: Grrr... shrewd, you little brat... very shrewd...**

* * *

After a few more moments of traveling in complete silence (all of them, minus Ryuga himself, all pondering about Ryuga's past on the way there), the group finally arrived at the tavern...

None of them noticed, however, until Ryuga's voice cut through the quiet.

"Alright, you losers, we're here..."he said roughly."Get out of the cart or become The Thanátos soldiers' midnight snack..."

Everyone jumped slightly, snapped from their thoughts and wonderings, before nodding hastily and following Ryuga... through the back entrance of the tavern...

"Ummm... Ryuga... why... are we going through the back entrance of the tavern...?"Yu queried, avoiding the broken glass and debris that was scattered around the path leading to the door.

Ryuga didn't even bother to look at Yu as he answered the younger boy's question.

"Like you really have to ask..."he responded flatly.

Yu looked bewildered at first as the older boy opened the door, which caused a resounding 'creeeeeeaaaaaak' to sound through the entire tavern and the surrounding area, and blinked iquisitively.

"What... do you mean...?"he asked.

"He means that if you entered through the FRONT entrance, you'd be wide open for the Thanátos soldiers who patrol these streets to arrest you, myah..."a voice, rather high-pitched, though still a guy's, said from the left of them.

The group froze in terror for a moment before they looked in the direction of where the voice had come from to see a boy about Ryuga's age (about a year older than most of them), leaning against the doorway of the room... his arms crossed over his chest and a slight smirk on his face.

He was dressed in a long, white cloak with gold marking that reached down to his ankles and black jousting pants, along with brown, fingerless gloves and a baggy-style hat that was also white with gild markings hanging over his right eye. His hair was shaggy and coal black and his eyes were yellow... exactly like cat eyes. His clothing looked a size too large for him and hung rather sloppily on his frame, but compared to how the rest of them must have looked, they were in no position to judge.

"Myah... what are you all doing here so late at night, myah...?"the cat-ish boy began, his eyes glinting."It's not exactly like this is the place you want to go skulking around at at this time of night, myah..."

"Ummm... we can... explain..."Masamune chuckled nervously.

The boy with cat eyes smirked deviously.

"I'm sure you can, myah..."he started with a small, hissing, chuckle."But, unfortuneately, you won't have a chance to once I turn you over to the Thanátos soldiers..."

"T-turn us over...?!"Madoka shrieked in terror."But... wh-why on Earth would you do THAT ?!"

"Because, if you're out this late at night, then that can only mean you're two things..."-the cat-like boy held up a finger as he listed the reasonscounted-"One: You're all really stupid... or two: You're spies against The Thanátos Army... which means I have to turn you into them, myah..."

"Y-you work for The Thanátos Army ?!"Wales stammered, taking a step back in fear.

The cat-boy chuckled again at the query; his laugh, once again, more of a hiss than an actual laugh.

"I don't WORK for them, myah..."he answered with a sneer."I'd just like to have something to eat once in a while instead of whatever milk I can get my hand on, myah. The Thanátos pay big for those who turn in tresspassers, myah..."

Everyone tensed in fear and Kyoya stepped forward defiantly.

"I'd just like to see you try..."he challenged.

The cat-eyed boy puffed out his chest.

"Fine, then..."he said."Good thing I sharpened my claws this morning, then... myah..."

"Enough!"another voice interjected before Kyoya and cat-boy could get into fisticuffs with one another.

Both stopped and turned to look at Ryuga as he pushed in front of them all and nodded at the cat-eyed boy, his expression level.

"I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but these brats are too idiotic to be spies... Believe me, I would know..."

"Huh...? They... are...?"

Ryuga smirked.

"Still as stupid as ever yourself, huh...?"he questioned... almost... fondly...?"Hmmm... it's been a long time no see... Johannes..."

The cat-eyed teenager, 'Johannes', squinted at Ryuga for a moment as if trying to recognize him.

"Myah! It... can't be..."he started."Is it...?"

Ryuga scoffed.

"What do you mean 'it can't be', Johannes ?"he returned coolly."Of course it is. If you can't recognize that, then it's about time you had your eyes checked..."

Johannes let a surprised laugh escape from his lips and strode towards Ryuga.

"Myah... well, well, well... look what the cat dragged in! It is you! Ryuga... in the flesh!"he exclaimed.

"Well, duh. What else would I be in if it WEREN'T for flesh ?"

"Wait a moment... you guys... are...-?"

"Old buddies, myah!"Johannes purred, cutting Gingka's sentence short.

"I'm still thuroughly confused..."Masamune muttered.

Ryuga rolled his eyes.

"We're not buddies..."he said emotionlessly."We just know one another. I saved his life once. It's no big deal..."

Johannes clapped Ryuga on the shoulder and smiled mischievously.

"Myah... what brings you back to Anaro̱tiémai, myah...?"he asked, every 'myah' he said sounding strangely more and more like the 'meow' of a cat."When I last saw you, you were heading into enemy territory. But I see you survived, myah ?"

"Idiot. Of course I survived."Ryuga responded smugly, an air of authority in his voice even more so than usual."If I can handle being around you for two seconds, then I can handle anything..."

Johannes sniggered through his teeth, then turned to the rest if the group with a curious gaze.

"So... those kids are with you, huh...?"he inquired.

"Yep..."Ryuga answered coolly.

"You brought friends with you for once, myah ?"Johannes asked, his cat-like eyes still fixed on the others.

Ryuga looked over his shoulder in annoyance and shrugged with a small huff.

"Yeah... them..."he noted dully."They're hardly my friends... actually, they're just not. They're just a bunch of babies who are at my mercy until I decide to dump them off in the middle of nowhere..."

Everyone else practically panicked, but Kyoya scowled at Ryuga furiously.

"Why you-"he snarled, but Ryuga cut him off before he could get any further.

"So, Johannes, we came here to ask you a favor..."the white-haired boy started.

"Myah... what are their names...?"Johannes queried.

"What ?"Ryuga responded flatly.

Johannes gestured to the others.

"The people you want to dump 'off in the middle of nowhere'..."the cat-eyed boy quoted Ryuga's prior statement."What are their names ? Aren't you going to introduce me, myah ?"

Ryuga scoffed.

"Nope."he refused.

"Myah ? You're not ? But why ? Don't tell me they're some of those kids you hear about who don't have names, myah..."

"No, they all have names..."

"Then why not tell me, myah ?"

"Because..."-Ryuga smirked cunningly-"It's not worth wasting my time to try and remember them..."

Everyone all but glared at Ryuga, but Johannes merely sniggered once again.

"Myah... well, either way, it's nice to have you here..."he said."Now, Ryuga, what favor is it that I can assist you with, myah ?"

"We're headed to Íroes and need someplace to bunk over for the night..."the white-haired teen responded.

Johannes cat-like eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Myah...? Íroes...?"he inquired."But it's so far away, myah! And a dangerous journey to get there, too... myah...!"

Ryuga shrugged slightly.

"I know..."he responded, slipping a few, expensive-looking coins into the cat-acting-like teenager's hand inconspicuously."But I figured you might have a room or two where we can stay until tomorrow morning, anyway..."

Johannes glanced at the coins in his hands, then smiled cunningly.

"I might have a couple rooms. But... they're not exactly the most desirable ones..."he began."Is that okay with you, myah...?"

"That's fine. As long as I have my own room."Ryuga said coldly.

Johannes nodded slightly, then waved Ryuga and the others along with him as the walked towards the stairs near the back of the tavern.

As they headed through the musty corridors and liquor-smelling rooms, they couldn't help but observe that there was no one else throughout the whole tavern...

"Where is everyone ?"Madoka queried, glancing around her uncertainly.

"Hiding..."Johannes replied without a moment's hesitation.

Madoka quirked a curious eyebrow.

"Hiding ?"she repeated.

"That... or sleeping..."Johannes clarified."But most likely hiding, myah..."

"Why ?"

Once again, Johannes didn't hesitate... by the same token, however, he chose his words with a considerate amount of care which seemed to more or less sugar-coat the issue somewhat.

"You could say that... Anaro̱tiémai isn't as safe as it used to be. The Thanátos Army controls every inch of the city, myah. The slightest thing that you do wrong could result in execution..."he answered Madoka's question.

Madoka's eyes widened in horror.

"E-execution...?"she stammered, ger vouce squeaking slightly in fear."But... for minor offenses ? I don't understand..."

"How do I put this ?"Ryuga sighed, clearly aggravated by Madoka's naïveté."A lot of places nowadays are more strict due to being overtaken by The Thanátos Army. Anaro̱tiémai just happens to have stricter rules due to the fact that it was one of the first places to be overtaken by the Thanátos. Even the most minor thing in the world could mean death..."

"That's why no one comes out of their rooms this time of night, myah..."Johannes added, glancing over his shoulder at the group."It's the time of night where every Thanátos soldier is out patrolling the city and the curfew's put up. And the citizens here figure that if they don't leave their rooms, then they can't do anything wrong. And if they can't do anything wrong, then they can't be executed, myah. After all, if you even trip over an officer and the Thanátos soldier's injured in this city, you can face death..."

"What ?!"Madoka breathed in shock as everyone else either gasped or stifled their own horrified breath."You could be executed... just for that...?! If they really wanted an extreme punishment, they should have used exile... not execution...!"

"They can't..."Ryuga said plainly.

"But why not ?!"

Ryuga glanced at Madoka seriously... the most serious the boy had been since she had known him.

"Because... if exile was the punishment for a crime like that... then everybody would be intentionally stumbling over guards..."he stated.

"What ? Why...?"

"Because... everyone WANTS to be exiled from Anaro̱tiémai..."Johannes finished for Ryuga."To leave this place... would be like a wish come true..."

Yu lowered his head for a moment.

"So... everyone hides in their rooms to avoid doing anything that could anger the Thanátos soldiers and avoid execution..."he started thoughtfully."And exile would be like some kind of a treat for the civilians that live here..."-he raised his head and glanced around at his friends-"Ummm... guys... I don't think I like this place..."

Before anyone could reply, something else caught Kyoya's eye.

"Okay, so if everyone's either asleep or hiding in their rooms like a bunch of saps..."he started."Then who's that...?"

Everyone turned their attention to who Kyoya was pointing at.

It was a boy... perhaps a year or two older than most of them, sitting at a rickety, old table in the farthest corner in the back of the room they had just walked into...

The boy seemed to be deep in thought and was hunched over the table with his eyes closed; fiddling with a fan and muttering slightly to himself.

By the dim candlelight, they could make out that the boy had short, dark, blue hair and a white tunic, but the rest of his outfit and appearance was blended with the ominous shadows that surrounded him.

"Oh, him...?"Johannes asked, his cat-like eyes widening slightly."That's just the 'loon about town'. He likes to come here and just sit at that table for hours, myah... completely silent... always thinking. The only thing I've ever heard him say is 'good luck come my way'. Weird, myah ?"

"I'll say..."Zeo muttered pessimistically (per usual).

"But... who is he...?"Kyoya asked again, unsure why he even cared one way or another.

It was almost as if something was compelling him to...

Johannes pulled on Kyoya's arm and started to pull him out of the room.

"It doesn't matter, myah..."he said."Unless you believe in psychics, I wouldn't pay him much attention, myah..."

"Psychics ?"Gingka queried, perplexed.

"Myah... the guy says he's psychic..."Johannes explained."He thinks he can predict the future..."

"Can he...?"Masamune asked in equal parts wonder and suspense.

Johannes shrugged.

"Who really knows, myah...?"he replied."All I know is that if you're trying to get to Íroes, you fourteen don't have time to be worrying about stuff like that, myah..."

Shrugging, the group followed Johannes out of the room, deciding he was right...

... what they didn't see was that the blue-haired boy's shoulders jerk back and his eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Fifteen of them...?"he queried aloud."Journeying to Íroes...?"-he opened his eyes and smiled, raising his head slightly-"Well... it seems as if good luck really has come my way... At last... I've found them... the heroes of legend..."

*** Y * Y * Y ***

"So... do you have anything with you ? Clothes... money ? Personal belongings ?"Johannes queried as he led everyone to their rooms.

"The clothes on our back. Nothing more... nothing less..."Ryuga said calmly as Johannes nodded in understanding.

"Myah... I see..."he said."Myah... you all must have come such a long way to get here..."

Kyoya instantly bristled and glared at Johannes accusingly.

"Why do you say that...?"he snarled at him.

Johannes shrugged calmly.

"No reason..."he responded coyly, glancing over at Kyoya and the others."It's just that... myah... you all look so disheveled and such, myah... I can't imagine how rough it must have been for you all to get here..."

"No... you probably can't..."Tsubasa said quietly, stifling a cough.

Johannes sighed.

"That's the thing about sacrifice, myah...?"he queried."Sometimes... you have to wonder if it's worth it..."

For a moment, only silence could be heard as the effect of Johannes poignant words sunk in...

... until, once again, the cat-like boy broke it with his quickly-becoming-familiar voice.

"Well... here we are... room number one..."he purred, turning a key to the door in it's doorknob.

He opened the door slightly to reveal a small, dismal room... barely big enough to fit two people... with barely more in it than a rickety, old bed, a table that was warped from mildew and moisture, and a chair that was so lopsided that it looked as if it would fall over at any moment... and it definitely would if someone were to sit in it...

"Well this looks... cozy..."Gingka said, trying to sound optimistic (though his heart clearly wasn't in his words).

Kyoya shrugged coolly.

"I've seen worse..."he remarked calmly.

Yu was the first to enter the room, chuckling happily.

"Yay! Goody! A bed! How cool is that ?!"he exclaimed, making a beeline for the 'sorry-excuse-for-an-actual-bed'.

"Myah... you might not to run so fast!"Johannes warned the boy.

Before Yu could take his suggestion, however, it was already too late.

With a startled scream, he tripped over a lumpy 'something-or-other' and stumbled face-first to the floor... landing with an exceptionally loud 'THUD' when he did.

"Ouch!"he winced, pushing himself up with his right elbow and rubbing his sore forehead with his left hand."What was... that ?"

Johannes knelt down in front of Yu and shrugged.

"I tried to warn you, myah... but you just rushed in..."he started.

Yu merely blinked in query.

"Warn me about... what...?"he asked, confused.

Johannes gestured to the room with his hands.

"That this is THEIR territory, myah..."he said.

Yu cocked his head towards his shoulder questioningly at first, then glanced around to see just who Johannes was talking about...

... and when he did, he shrieked in surprise a little...

The room... almost every inch of it... was covered by a seemingly impossible number of cats!

"What the-?"he faltered, getting a good look at the sight.

There were cats everywhere the eye could see...

Cats beneath the table...

Cats on top of the bed...

Cats even in the wardrobe that was in one of the corners of the room!

"No... way..."Yu gasped, his eyes wide.

"Where did all these cats come from ?"Madoka queried as everyone else looked around in equal surprise.

"I've never seen so many of them in one place in my life...!"Teru added, blinking in astonishment.

Ryuga scoffed a bit.

"It's nothing that surprising, really..."he said nonchalantly."Anyone who knows Johannes knows he likes cats..."

Ryuga was instantly met with incredulous gapes from everyone at the blatant understatement...

"LIKES cats...?"Masamune asked."Really ? He only LIKES them...?"

"Well..."Ryuga started to explain.

"It's much more than I just LIKE cats..."Johannes began."You see... what it is is that I'm LOYAL to cats, myah... I owe my life to them..."

"You're... life...?"Sophie asked.

Johannes shooed the cats away slightly and the felines 'meowed' and 'swished' their tails until they reached the hallway and settled down there, instead.

"I was born in a rich town... but my family was anything but..."he explained, his eyes downcast."My parents... myah... they were always so concerned with keeping up appearances that they'd gamble any money they'd make in hopes to become rich... When my little sister was born... they became upset that they had another mouth to feed... and abandoned her in a dark alleyway one night when she was one..."

Everyone gasped and Kyoya flinched uncomfortably at the mention of abandonment in a dark alleyway as a child...

"That's terrible!"Madoka screamed.

"What kind of parents... would do THAT ?!"Tsubasa exclaimed, coughing slightly after the statement after straining his voice.

"Just what we all need... a darling bedtime story..."Zeo muttered sarcastically.

"B-B-B-BULL! THAT'S JUST EVIL! YOU DON'T GO ABANDONING A ONE-YEAR-OLD! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT!" (A/N: I'll let everyone reading guess who said that... ^_^ )

"I still don't get what this has to do with cats..."Klaus said calmly through the midst of emotion.

Johannes merely shrugged as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"It's not that hard to figure out, really..."he explained."I rescued my sister... and promised to take care of her from that day forth, myah. I left our home and our parents and decided that we would live on our own... just the two of us. If our parents didn't want us, then why bother going back to them ? I didn't have many resources at all, however, and things soon became... complicated, to say the least. After weeks of hardly any sleep and anything to eat for either of us, I collapsed in the middle of nowhere... sure that I wouldn't be able to walk another step..."-his eyes brightened-"And that, my friend, is what cats have to do with this!"

Everyone couldn't help but blink blankly at Johannes hardly-well-explained story and stared at him in bewilderment.

"Ummm... the cats... did... WHAT, exactly...?"Kenta prodded.

"Everything..."Johannes answered plainly."You see, they were the ones that led me and my sister to this tavern... the ones that scratched me back to reality..."

"Scratched... you... back... into...?"Gingka faltered.

"Before unconsciousness could take me, myah, a cat scratched my face and gave me a start..."Johannes explained."It was only then that I realized something that I hadn't seen before... candlelight in the distance... I followed the cats and... well... that's how I ended up here, myah. The owner of this tavern gave me a job and I've been working here ever since. That's how I met Ryuga, myah..."

"So... you like to keep cats around... because...?"Yu prodded, still trying to get to the bottom of things.

Johannes knelt down and pet the lone cat that had stayed behind before replying.

"I like to take care of them... like they took care of my sister and I all those years ago..."he said.

"That's still no reason to keep so many of them around..."Wales muttered flatly.

"And... your sister..."Sophie, the only one who had seemed to have been truly touched by the tale, piped up."Does she work here, too ?"

Johannes froze.

Then, calmly, he got to his feet and headed for the room's door... ignoring Sophie's comment completely.

"Your room is just down the hall, Ryuga,"he told the white-haired boy."I hope everything suits your requirements..."

"Thanks, Johannes..."Ryuga said calmly as the cat-like boy exited the room... closing the door curtly behind him.

Sophie bit her lower lip in worry and wrung her hands nervously; the cold chill that had suddenly entered the room sending a shudder down her spine.

"Was it... something I said...?"she queried worriedly.

Ryuga glanced over his shoulder at the blue-haired girl with a emotionless expression on his face.

"Yeah. You asked him what happened to his sister..."Ryuga said coldly.

Sophie tensed at the iciness of Ryuga's voice and fumbled for an answer.

"I... I..."

"Johannes' sister... joined The Zoun Army... and was killed in a training accident..."Ryuga cut Sophie short.

Sophie shrunk back.

"I-I didn't know..."she stuttered."I... I didn't mean anything by it..."

"I'm sure you didn't..."Ryuga said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the rickety bed in the room.

"I was only wondering..."Sophie tried to defend herself."It was only a question..."

Ryuga sniffed.

"The best thing to do sometimes is NOT to wonder about things and question them,"he said plainly."Haven't you noticed that that always seems to be what gets people in trouble...? What starts trouble...?"

"Questions... and... wondering...?"Yu asked, confused.

"Half the problems in the world are based on wonderings and questions..."Ryuga remarked coolly."Think. How do you suppose wars are started ? How do you suppose lives are destroyed ? How do you suppose dynasties fall ? All from one simple wondering... one simple question..."

"What... wondering... what... question, Ryuga...?"Kenta queried.

Ryuga looked at the younger boy sternly.

"All from wondering: "How far can I push the limits...?"... from wondering: "Just how much can I test the boundaries..."-he glanced down, a glare flashing in his eyes-"One rebel decided they've had enough of being ordered around or something like that and decides to do something about it. So they wonder just how far they can get by trying to assert their independence... they question what would happen if they do. So they keep pushing the limits... further and further until someone get killed. Well, one side hears about what happened and the friends of the person who was killed especially, aren't exactly apt to just let it be... and then they recklessly lash out for revenge. What's the next thing you know but THEY get killed by people from the other side... Now, the friends of the people that got killed next won't exactly stay quiet. They'll try to avenge their friends. And if anyone else got killed, then OTHER side won't stay silent...andif any of them who were out to avenge the ones who died were to get killed... more people would set out,and before you know it,it'd be a war... You see how it works ? All from a simple wondering... all from a simple question..."

Everybody was silent for a moment... all of them suddenly seeming to be very interested in something on the floor before Ryuga spoke again.

"Now you see why I don't ask questions too much... or wonder things as much as you babies do..."he said, gripping the bedsheets tightly."We can't afford to make the war any worse than it already is... We can't trust anyone, either. Not even eachother."

"You don't have to tell me not to trust you..."Kyoya muttered, folding his arms over his chest."I learned that a long time ago..."

Ryuga only scowled at the other teenager.

"We're not little kids anymore, Kyoya..."Ryuga told him."We're in a war. We all have to do what we have to to survive. Be it selling furs to the highest bidder or joining an army for the sake of... FRIENDS..."

"And you would know WHAT about friends, again ?"Kyoya snapped at the golden-eyed boy.

Yu stepped between the two of them before they could get any farther.

"Come on, you two, don't fight..."he said."We have to get along... we're all we have, you know...? We can't be fighting all the time..."

Kyoya flinched at Yu's words.

"Then keep that... monster... out of my way..."he ordered.

Ryuga's eyes narrowed into little slits.

"Monster...?"he snarled."Be careful who you're calling a monster, kid. i'm trying to be nice to you. You're the one who's acting like a creep. Watch your step, or I'll deal with you old-fashioned way..."

"Kyoya! Ryuga!"Kenta pleaded."Stop! Please!"

Kyoya grit his teeth and clenched his fists angrily, then turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"Forget it. I'm out of here..."he said, his voice completely cold and unfeeling.

"WAIT! KYOYA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?!"Madoka screeched.

"Anywhere but here..."Kyoya spat, looking over his shoulder at Madoka."If I have to spend one more minute with that self-centered, despicable traitor, I'm going to be the one questioning and wondering just how far I can press the limits, if you know what I mean..."

"Oh, dear. That hardly seems like the attitude of a legend..."a mysterious voice said from the doorway.

Everyone's attention was diverted from Ryuga and Kyoya's 'daily fight' to the door, where a teenager, maybe a little older than Kyoya was... perhaps Ryuga's age... was standing... a boy with short, blue hair and dressed in a white tunic, to be exact...

"Hey... I know you..."Masamune began, scratching his head in thought."Aren't you..."

"... the psychic guy Johannes was telling us before...?"Wales finished for Masamune... talking to no one in particular.

"Ah, so you've heard of me..."the boy with blue hair began, whipping out a fan and fanning himself with it slightly."Then you wouldn't mind coming with me somewhere, then, would you...?"

"Woah, hold it right there, buddy!"Gingka said quickly."Come with you somewhere ?! Are you nuts ?! We... we've heard of you, yeah, but that hardly means that we're going to go anywhere with you...!"

"Not to mention you just suddenly showed up out of nowhere and are kind of creeping us out..."Tsubasa added flatly.

The boy with blue hair just continued fanning himself with his fan nonchalantly, almost as if he could care less about what any of them were saying...

Wait... did he...?

"I assure you, I mean you all no harm..."he explained."I am merely but a humble merchant who's been met with... hard times..."

"Yeah, well, haven't we all...?"Zeo responded, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't got any money to bu anything right now..."Julian said as nicely as he could, conidering this guy had just appeared and was, truthfully, getting on his nerves with that fan of his."We would if we did, but-"

"No! No! You're mistaken!"the boy with blue hair chuckled, fanning himself even more quickly (which was quite a feat, since he was already fanning himself quickly enough)."I am not here to sell anything to you... and even if I was... I wouldn't take money from the ones of legend!"

Silence resounded in the room for a moment after that comment; everyone's eyes wide and their expressions ones of utter and complete perplexion.

"Ummmm... legends...?"Yu queried blankly.

The boy with blue hair nodded.

"Yes... legends..."he said."Legends. Legends that will help save the world!"

More silence.

"Ummmm... yeah... that's nice, pal..."Ryuga began, getting to his feet and ushering the blue-haired teen out of the room."But... I think you're confused... you see, the legends are right down the hall... about five rooms down... So, I guess we'll be seeing you, then... Thanks for stopping by. Buh-bye now..."

The boy ground his heels into the floor and stopped Ryuga from shoving him out of the doorway, however.

"Ah-ha-ha... I see what you are trying to do... but it will not work, you see!"the boy with blue hair explained.

"Would it if I said please ?"Ryuga inquired in mock innocence.

"No. It wouldn't. Because, you see, you... and your friends... are legends! And it is my mission to tell you so!"the blue-hair boy insisted.

"Welp, you told us. Good job. Now leave us alone."Ryuga spat, trying to push the boy through the door again.

Once again, the blue-haired boy stopped Ryuga from pushing him out the door by digging his heels into the floor.

"That is not what I mean..."the boy with blue hair said."What I mean... is that I must tell you about the prophecy..."

"Look... if you don't leave right here and now, I promise you, I'll-!"

"Prophecy...?"Kenta's voice interrupted Ryuga inquisitively."What... prophecy...?"

The blue-haired boy turned around with a huge smile on his face and nodded at Kenta.

"Ah, yes! The prophecy! Well... I cannot tell you what it is here! The walls have ears, you know...!"he answered.

Everybody 'anime sweatdropped'.

"Isn't it... the walles have eyes... not ears...?"Julian queried.

"Well, yes! But they have ears, too!"came the enthusiastic answer.

"Ummm... o... kay..."Kyoya said flatly.

Ryuga grumbled, aggravated by words.

"Look, you lunatic..."he snapped."We don't have time for this... Now... take your fan... your nerve-wracking personality... and your idiotic salesman pitch with you and LEAVE US ALL ALONE!"

Much to Ryuga dismay (and anger), however, the blue-haired boy snapped his fan closed and tapped Ryuga on the forehead with it.

"Ah-ah-ah... none of the cantankerous attitude, legend-boy!"he corrected him.

By now, Ryuga's face was red with rage.

"Why... you...!"he growled, ready to strangle the boy.

Then, taking a deep, forced breath, he calmed down to the best of his abilities and clenched his fists.

"You know what ? Never mind. I'm not going to waste my time strangling a worthless idiot like you..."he finally muttered, turning away from him.

"Very well..."the blue-haired boy sighed nonchalantly."But, might I just warn you... knocking me over the head with a heavy object like you're thinking of doing may not be the best idea, either... would it...?"

Ryuga tensed for a moment, before whirling around and facing the blue-haired boy with a cleary shocked expression on his face.

"How... did you know...-?"he faltered.

"What you were thinking...?"the blue-haired boy asked innocently, finishing Ryuga's sentence for him.

Ryuga nodded slowly and the blue-haired boy chortled slightly; whipping his fan open once again and fanning himself with it.

"Allow me to introduce myself..."the boy with blue hair began."My name is Ryutaro... and I welcome you all to Anaro̱tiémai... the ones of legends..."

* * *

**Chidsengan: I'm sorry everything wasn't as... well-written as I would have liked it to be... at all... but...**

**Ryuga: WOO-HOO! VIRTUAL BUFFET CHRISTMAS COOKIES AND EGGNOG! *dives in to eat it***

**Chidsengan: Ummm... well... Ryuga seems to be a little busy at the moment... but... I just wanted to say sorry... for... the chappie and for Ryutaro being completely OOC... and acting more like Kisuke Urahara from Bleach... but... *pulls herself together* Anyway! I can't insult myself! ... even though I should... TT_TT ... but... *smiles* I'm sorry... and due to all the requests that I've gotten recently... I just want to say that I will answer them all in the following chappies... because I've been extremely busy lately... (I'm so sorry! *cries hysterically*)... but I promise that I will answer all of them! Today, however, I have a small offer to issue for everyone... an oppurtunity to become closer as a fanfic family... by writing a bunch of Christmas-based fanfics!**

**Ryuga: *eating cookies and drinking eggnog* THAT was your big announcement...? *scoffs* Yeesh... what a doofus...**

**Chidsengan: Anyway, it's not technically a 'challenge' per se, but I couldn't think of a way to incorporate everyone for Christmas or how to thank you all, so I decided that this would be a great oppurtunity for us to all bond using something we all love... writing!**

**Ryuga: IF anyone wants to accept this stupid offer, that is...**

**Chidsengan: *sighs sadly* I hope they do... it would really mean a lot... and I think it would be fun... *smiles* Anyway, if anyone's interested, the guidelines are as follows (sorry if I sound too demanding... I'm not very good at this kind of stuff :( ...)-**

**1. If you'd like to participate, the first step is to pick two, different themes that you like and would like to write about. The different themes are:**

**· ****Christmas Tree**

**· ****Snow**

**· ****Decorations**

**· ****Ice Skating**

**·****Velvet (the material or the cooking type… like red velvet cake)**

**· ****Santa Clause**

**· ****Candy Canes**

**· ****Lights/ Red, Green, Gold**

**· ****Sledding****· ****Blankets, Scarves, Mittens**

**· ****Mistletoe and Hot Chocolate**

**· ****Gift-Giving**

**And, the only other things that pertain about are as follows:**

**1. Pick the two themes that you'd like to write a oneshot about, and you can either post your picks under the review section or PM me. It's first come, first serve, however, so if anyone picks the same theme, the person who picked it first will have that as their official oneshot (like if two members of our 'fanfic family' pick 'sledding', the person who picked it first claims it as theirs). That's why I thought picking two would be... maybe... well... helpful, I hope... That way, even if you don't get one, you can always get the other! Then again, there's no harm in writing a oneshot based on BOTH themes that you pick! The more the merrier! ^_^**

**2. The oneshots will revolve around the Beyblade characters. Feel free to pick any character(s) you'd like. You can even have other characters enter the scene... OC's, characters from other animes... the sky's the limit! ^_^**

**3. All oneshots need to be turned in by December 25th, 2012... Christmas... through January 6th, 2013... 'Little Christmas', in my Religion! ^_^ ... when the chappie will be updated. All the oneshots will be posted beneath the same chappie to share with others who read the fanfic... ^_^**

**4. Please, no foul language, suggestive themes, or yaoi. I'm not a hater, but it makes me uncomfortable because they're all such arguable topics, and I would rather not have arguements at Christmastime (it would be nice not to have any all year long, but... am I right...? Please say I am!)... Oh, and I'm Catholic, so saying 'Oh, my g-o-d', either is another rule that I enforce. It goes against my Religion. All oneshots within the guidelines will be posted! ^_^**

**5. Enjoy! There are no mistakes at Christmastime! It's a happy time of year! Have fun... be creative... and just be yourself! Any kind of genre is accepted, too! Spiritual, adventure, angst, drama, family, friendship, humor, hurt/comfort, poetry... the sky's the limit! And even if you don't celebrate Christmas, there's enough love for everyone! Now's your chance to without breaking any of your own traditions! It'll be fun... and I'd love it if you all participated! ^_^ For me, it's a Happy day to celebrate when Jesus was born (I'm Catholic, as mentioned before)... and, of course, to spend time with family! And since you're all my 'fanfic family', this was a way I thought we could all be together without having to hop on a plane, calculate our time zone differences so we don't arrive where we're celebrating at 1:00 a.m. in the morning, and having to have our aunts pinch our cheeks to death (no offense to everyone)... Thank you, all so much for listening to me rant! I'm unworthy of your wonderfulness!**

** Ryuga: Please! It's not like anyone's going to actually accept that idiotic offer, you dolt!**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT You're... probably right... *cries hysterically***

**Ryuga: Might as well enjoy the virtual buffet, everyone, because that's as good as it's going to get when it comes to Chidsengan's fanfics... **

**Chidsengan: Thank you all... and... I understand if you don't want to accept the offer... TT_TT **


	26. Na Zoun Mésa Se Mia Antipragmatismoú

**Chidsengan: I'M ALIVE! *jumps in joy and dances around happily* I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately! My computer was being evil! But, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, and Joyous Kwanza to everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your holidays, spending time with your families, and are enjoying your Winter Break... *sighs* Unfortunately, I don't get to have a Winter Break because I'm homeschooled and homeschoolers don't receive that privledge. *smiles* Welp, never mind that! As long as you're all happy, then so am I!**

**(The sounds of crickets fill the air)**

**Chidsengan: Ummm... in case anyone's wondering why Ryuga and the others aren't here helping me with the intro today, it's because I sent them on a very important mission to dispose of a very mean guy who hurt my precious BFF's, DragonFang2011's, feelings...**

**~Elshewhere~**

**(The afformentioned meanie is chained to a wall as every single blader from the series prepares to launch their beys at him, smirking maliciously)**

**~Back Where Chidsengan Is~**

**Chidsengan: But, I'm sure they're all being civil about serving him his justice. That's why I sent the others instead of myself. I would have destroyed the guy! *kicks box of anime weapons, such as kunai knives, shurikens, and znpakutos behind her* Eh-heh-heh. Welp, anyway, I'm back! Which could be not-so-great since I'm not exactly the best author in the world, but... *smiles* Anyway, thank you as always to my favorite extended family!:**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**SpyWolf8 (formerly YuTendo9)**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**And a special welcome to zineb1996! Welcome to the family! *claps hands and jumps in joy* And this chappie is dedicated to The Thunderstruck Tiger and Fangtooth! *thinks for a moment* Hmmm... wow... I really don't know what to say about you both! I'm at a loss for words! The Thunderstruck Tiger, I just think you're so cool and always brightening my day with your constant enthusiasm and short yet sweet reviews! I love you (like a sister) and will never forget the first time I even heard your username (I remember thinking that it was really cool!)! And Fangtooth, you're so amazing! Every time you review, something makes me smile and, for some reason, I feel like I would if you were my cousin! You wait to hear from them and when you do, it's sweeter than ever! Thank you both so very much! *glances around* Huh... it's not the same without Ryuga here to insut me. *shrugs* Oh, well!**

**(Whips out a poster)**

**Chidsengan: And, thank you all who submitted their oneshots for the Christmas Offer! I truly loved each and every one of them, and, also, thanks to my good friend, dreamlily (who I really hope can forgive me since I was a total idiot with my explanations and such TT_TT), I realized the errors of my ways and just want to clarify it that you can all feel free to post you oneshots under your own author names, too, and I'll post them under my fanfic, too! Although all your oneshots will definitely overshadow my terrible writing skills! The last day to submit the writings, via PM or under the review column, is January 6th, 2013! And these following themes have yet to be claimed:**

**· Decorations**

**· Santa Clause**

**· Candy Canes**

**· Sledding**

**Anyone who wants them can feel free to write to their hearts content! Also, the oneshots can be oneshorts, too, anywhere from 100-however many words you want it to have long! Just enjoy! All in all, I started this because I wanted it to bring a smile to everyone's faces!**

**Ryuga: Yeah, we get it, 'Dunce-sengan'. Now zip it!**

**Chidsengan: RYUGA! YOU'RE BACK! *hugs hime tightly***

**Ryuga: Ugh... let me go, idiot! *rolls eyes when Chidsengan doesn't* I really can't stand her sometimes. No. Make that all times. Anyway, this chapter translates to 'To Live Within a Barter'... *glares at Chidsengan* Really ? You still haven't gotten any better with these chapter titles ?**

**Chidsengan: Ryuga, you're so snuggly!**

**Ryuga: Let me go! Unless you want me to pulvarize you like I did that sap you sent us to avenge for DragonFang2011 did!**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ... you... pulvarized him ?**

**Ryuga: Ummm...**

**~Elsewhere~**

**(The afformentioned 'sap' is unconscious in the now-in-splinters-from-fighting cabin everyone had been in earlier)**

**~Back Where Chidsengan and Ryuga Are~**

**Ryuga: ... no...?**

**(note: Parts of the prophecy are bolded and italicized)**

* * *

The group followed Ryutaro cautiously into the field he was leading them to in the backyard of the motel, wondering just what Ryutaro wanted them for and at the same time worrying if they were going to be caught by any Thanátos soldiers in Anaro̱tiémai...

With a soft breeze tickling their hair and the moon gleaming down upon them, it appeared that Anaro̱tiémai was the most peaceful place in the world...

But they knew that Anaro̱tiémai was far from the most peaceful place in the world... and that they couldn't trust anyone they met in it...

Come to think of it... why were they trusting Ryutaro ?

Each of them (even Ryuga) sharing a unified glance as if they had read one another's minds, they turned their attention to Ryuga skeptically... wondering if Ryutaro was leading them into some sort of trap... or not...

Ryutaro, feeling everyone's eyes poring into his back, glanced over his shoulder at them and smiled gently.

"Please... do not doubt me..."he said knowingly, prompting everyone to flinch at the fact that he had voiced their thoughts aloud."I do not like The Thanátos Army anymore than you do. I am no spy. I believe that they must be stopped. But, in order to do that, those that are different but share the same wishes must join together. Everything is won by the combined efforts of many individuals, not one alone..."

"Oh, we know!"Gingka chuckled nervously."We were just worried that... well..."

"That I was a spy. Yes, I know you did. I can sense your thoughts..."Ryutaro said with a small, understanding nod."And I do not blame you for thinking that. I, too, would ponder the same thoughts if I were you... and if I had gone what you all have gone through at The Thanátos Army's murderous hands..."

Masamune quirked his eyebrows in surprise.

"We never told you what we-"

"He can sense our thoughts..."Madoka muttered, exasperated, as she rolled her eyes at Masamune's obliviousness."He knows what we went through..."

"Oh..."Masamune stated dully, then brightened."Cool!"

"Freaky..."Wales disagreed with a slight shudder.

"Cool... freaky... it does not matter..."Ryutaro shrugged, turning away from them once more."In war, we must all band together to win. The good, the formerly evil, the leaders, the civilians, the soldiers, the pariahs, the heroes, the victims, the families, the orphans..."

Klaus folded his arms over his chest and looked at Ryutaro curiously.

"An interesting fellow, isn't he ?"he queried the others, referring to their blue-haired acquaintance.

"He certainly is unique..."Sophie agreed.

"He's getting on my nerves..."Ryuga said flatly.

Ryutaro seemed to be completely unfazed by what they had said in any way, shape, or form as he led them to the entrance of the forest behind the motel...

Then, suddenly, he stopped.

"What is it ?"Kyoya asked, every single one of his streetwise senses perking up in suspicion of the abrupt halt."Why did we stop ?"

Ryutaro 'shushed' him, placing a finger to his mouth, then gestured for them each to sit down on the grass with him.

"Come... come... and I will tell you what you need to know..."he said as the others sat down cautiously (minus Ryuga, who was just glowering at their new, blue-haired acquaintance).

Once they were sitting on the grass, Ryutaro glanced between them, then grew serious.

"What I am about to tell you... is nothing you should laugh at..."he said."It is something of great importance... for, you see, I feel, in every fiber of me, that you all will be the ones who are needed..."

"The ones who are... needed...?"Benkei queried obliviously.

Ryutaro nodded, then, in a flourish, he whipped out his fan from his kimono robes and opened it with a swift 'thwack', holding it in front of his face and closing his eyes once he had.

"To know what makes you needed, you must first understand why I sense you are..."he began.

No one said a word, each of them equay speechless as Ryutaro continued.

"Long ago... there was a prophecy..."he explained."A prophecy that predicted such things as this... war... poverty... misery... each of these... a differed curse... each of them... a different disheartenment..."

"Prophecy schmophecy..."Ryuga grumbled."What does that have to do with any of us ?"

Ryutaro turned a brief glare to Ryuga, then closed his eyes once more and inhaled deeply.

"It has everything to do... with all of you..."Ryutaro said, his voice surprisingly calm."For, you see, this prophecy speaks of a group that would come and save the world from a dark place..."-as everyone continued to gawk at him, Ryutaro sighed-"Perhaps... if I tell you of the prophecy, you will understand..."

Waving his fan over the are, the air became suddenly chilled and a fog surrounded them all, causing them each to shiver in equal parts fear and wonder... even Ryuga, Kyoya, and Klaus.

The fog twisted into a pattern that resembled soldiers fighting one another... and people crying... screaming... all with the eerie sounds of their cries echoing around them...

**_"Through course of war and course of death,_**

**_For truth one begs for their last breath..."_**Ryutaro recited the first part of the prophecy as everyone around him stared at the foggy figures.

How was it doing that ?

**_"The lies and burdens great it be,_**

**_One pleads for death to set them free..."_**Ryutaro continued.

The fog formed into burly-looking men stomping upon other soldiers... Thanátos soldeirs, perhaps, finishing Zoun soldiers ?

**_"Darkness creeps above the lands,_**

**_An army, their defiled plans_**

**_And though the good fight valiantly_**

**_Their strength and wills thus cease to be..."_**

The fog transformed into a city... it's building all rubble and completely void of any life whatsoever...

**_"The death of hope, dashing of dreams_**

**_A royal's cries, a child's screams_**

**_The terror and the fears not fought_**

**_They wish for freedom, all for naught._**

**_The orphans and the widows weep,_**

**_The nobles cry themselves to sleep_**

**_Those both loved and unloved akin_**

**_Know this war they cannot win._**

**_The Faith that justice will not fail,_**

**_Longing that good will prevail_**

**_Cast away, no hope at all,_**

**_If one stands, they'll surely fall..."_**

Just then, the fog circled above them and formed from crumbled buildings and barren wastelands into the shape of people...

FIFTEEN people, to be exact...

**_"Yet in the midst of ash and dust,_**

**_In the dirt, beneath the rust_**

**_Flowers bloom as none before_**

**_Flowers wishing for life the more._**

**_Fifteen of them, these flowers bloom,_**

**_Bright within despair and gloom_**

**_And though they may be trampled on,_**

**_They will not break, they won't be gone._**

**_The flowers there within the war,_**

**_As waves that lap upon the shore Proves there's more then what we see_**

**_Our fight for lives, equality..._**

**_Though they stand, though not in vain,_**

**_The suffering, the woe, the pain_**

**_They're not exempt from those despairs_**

**_They feel it more, common as air..."_**

The fog contorted into the shapes of three of the people... four boys and a girl...

**_"Of the fifteen flowers there,_**

**_Five of them are somewhat spared_**

**_For though they feel the pain and hurt,_**

**_They shant be crushed into the dirt..."_**

The fog formed into another combination of people... six boys this time.

**_"Six more flowers, not critical with harm_**

**_Shall hold the injured in their arms_**

**_The hearts shall break, their shoulders keel_**

**_But in the end, their wounds will heal..."_**

**_The fog formed again into a boy and into a girl on their knees, clutching their chests._**

**_"Two more flowers, opposites be,_**

**_Shall fall down upon their knees_**

**_Cry with pain into the night,_**

**_But through the darkness shines some light..."_**

The fog formed into the shape of another boy.

**_"They fourteenth flower, from a seed,_**

**_Is not a flower, but a weed_**

**_And from the vine, thorns shall be grown_**

**_It's true heart, though, remains unknown..."_**

The fog transformed once again ominously, this time into a boy, a sword stabbed through his heart as fourteen others came running towards him.

**_"The last flower, though not as prized as the rest,_**

**_Trampled into the dirt in resounding test_**

**_Though the strength of a lion's resolve is his will..._**

**_Ultimately, this flower's fight will be killed..."_**

Everyone, minus Ryuga, gulped slightly at the dreariness as Ryutaro finished.

**_"But, in the end, the good will emerge_**

**_The evil will vanquish, the villainy purged._**

**_Royals will laugh and children will dance_**

**_The soldier of justice will hold forth his lance._**

**_And what will be remembered, passed from kin to kin_**

**_Is 'Adýnama Tha Kerdísei: Weak Shall Win'..."_**

Everyone was quiet for a moment after Ryutaro had finished... reflecting on what he had said as the fog around them faded and the chill in the air decreased considerably.

"Adýnama Tha Kerdísei: Weak Shall Win..."Wales mused."Hmmm... I like it. It's kind of catchy. It would make a good name for a book..."

"Don't be ridiculous... it would never catch on..."Ryuga sniffed smugly."Personally, I'd prefer something that sounds cooler. Like... I don't know... Gaelleon's War, maybe ?"

Meanwhile, everyone else was more serious.

"So... that's the prophecy..."Teru said quietly.

"Yeah... flowers, death, the weak winning..."Zeo said."Not very specific though, is it ?"

"A bunch of phooey, if you ask me..."Ryuga said gruffly, folding his arms over his chest.

Madoka scratched her head in thought.

"I don't get it..."she sighed."Why do you think this has anything to do with us, Ryutaro ? I mean, sure, I get it... we're fifteen people on a journey together and all... but-"

"That is not it..."Ryutaro said calmly.

"What ? Then... why...?"

Ryutaro pressed his hand against Madoka's heart.

"What I feel, I feel because of what I sense from your heart..."-he pressed his other hand against his own-"And what I sense in mine. There is something greater about you all then you realize. You each have great power within you..."

"I... still don't see what we have to do with any of this 'prophecy stuff'..."Madoka said uncertainly.

Ryutaro sighed, closed his eyes once again, then flapped his fan.

"You... do not understand..."he said, shaking his head sadly."There are some things that cannot be explained... things that you must trust rather than attempt to justify... In life, many things do not always appear to be... well... as if they can be reality rather than false... but it is then that you must trust what it is that you are hearing... rather than trying to deny it..."

"Yeeeeeeaaaahhh... that's a nice sentiment and all..."Zeo said pessimistically (per usual)."But you really expect us to trust some guy we just met in a rinky-dink tavern and hang on his every word like he's some sort of royal or something...?"-he scoffed-"Thanks but no thanks, buster, but while that may work on your paying customers, we're not that gullible... The first consultation better be free, because there's no way that I'm paying for having to listen to that bunch of bologna you just rambled about. Prophecies... flowers... weak shall win... pfft. Yeah, right..."

"But, you must understand!"Ryutaro said hurriedly."This is no con! I meant every word that I said! Wether you want to believe it or not, the weak SHALL win... no matter how hopeless things may seem!"

"Do you honestly believe that ?"Zeo snapped at te blue-haired boy."Do you honestly believe that the weak shall win ? Have you looked around you lately, buddy ? We're in a war! And, sure, while your prophecies and pretty words may look nice on paper and sound nice when you say them, in the end, it's. Pointless. Because for those of us who aren't stuck in our little fantasy worlds like you are, we're busy living in reality... and reality just happens to be a pain-in-the-neck at the moment! Wales may be right... 'Weak Shall Win' may be a nice title for a book, but nothing more. Because as adorable as that may sound to people like you who are trapped in your own, little unrealistic zones, this is reality... where every day's a constant struggle for survival... where every moment can be your last if you're not careful. And when it comes to survival, the weak don't win. Only the powerful survive. And nothing you say will alter that fact..."

Ryutaro looked at Zeo thoughtfully, then at the fan in his hands.

"You are quite the pessimist... aren't you...?"he asked.

Zeo only glared harder at the blue-haired boy.

"I don't believe in fairy-tales..."he said simply.

"Because you don't want to...?"Ryutaro prodded.

"Because I KNOW not to..."Zeo clarified for Ryutaro coolly."Fairy-tales are just fables used to give little kids hope and those older than those ages headaches..."

"You can't really mean that..."

"I do mean it..."Zeo responded coldly."There was a time that I believed in that stuff, too, but I gave up on it after..."

Zeo's voice trailed off as he glanced at the ground quietly, his turquoise eyes dark and sorrowful.

Ryutaro's gaze narrowed as he looked at Zeo, then, he sighed.

"After you lost Toby... am I correct...?"he queried.

Zeo's shoulders jerked back as if someone had just stabbed a knife between them and he turned to Ryutaro in shock.

"Wh-what...?"he stammered."How did... how do you know... about Toby...?"

"I know a lot of things..."Ryutaro said quietly."I know that you promised yourself that you'd stop caring about others after he died... I know that the compass he gave you is never out of your grasp... I know that you left your hometown because of your friend's death... and that you still blame yourself to this day for his death..."

Everyone fell quiet in surprise... especially Zeo.

"... how...?"he managed to squeak out.

Ryutaro fanned himself with the fan he held and shrugged slightly; the cool air blowing his hair away from his face so they could see his expression more clearly... one of complete confidence but yet, at the same time, one of... sympathy...

"I know. I can't really explain it, I just do..."Ryutaro said, shrugging slightly."I know that about you, just like how I know that Julian never wanted to be king of Peproméno... and why Yu secretly cries himself to sleep sometimes... I know of how Benkei longs to be a legend and the reason why Masamune ran away from home when he was young... I could tell you the reason why Tsubasa has a darker side and what Wales cares about more tha his hair..."

"HEY! LEAVE MY HAIR OUT OF THIS!"

"If you asked, I could explain Klaus' soft spot to you... Kenta's fears... and Sophie's regrets..."Ryutaro went on, completely ignoring Wales interruption."Or why Teru really doesn't dance anymore... why Gingka chooses not to search for his father anymore... or why Madoka is so deeply in love with-"

"Okie dokie... that's quite enough..."Madoka chuckled nervously, pushing Ryutaro over into the grass before he could finish his sentence.

For a moment, everyone just stared at Madoka with quirked eyebrows, but brushed it off fairly quickly.

Sometimes, that girl was just plain... interesting... yeah... that was the word...

Ryutaro sighed and pushed himself back into a sitting position.

"What I am trying to tell you is that I know a lot of stuff... and while I myself cannot explain it, I know that you're all special..."

"US ? Special ?"Zeo scoffed."Pal... you need to get over yourself! We're nowhere near special!"

"Yeah... we're too busy trying to stay alive to be special, buddy..."Kyoya agreed."We don't have time to be worrying about prophecies and all that junk..."

Ryuga sniffed smugly.

"And, besides... do you HONESTLY expect us to believe that bunch of bologna ?"he spat, clearly annoyed (then again... when WASN'T he...?)."You need to get your brain looked at, weirdo..."

"But-"

"Admit it, you're just a guy trying to make a few bucks with the first consultation apparently being free..."Zeo said coldly."We get it. Everyone's trying to survive in this world any way they can. But making up ridiculous fantasies about prophecies and us and... well... anything and everything unbelievable won't work on us. We've seen and heard too much to believe any of it..."

Ryutaro frowned sympathetically at Zeo, then turned the glance to everyone else.

"I see... So... you refuse to believe what I speak is the truth, do you ? You refuse to because war has put cynicism in your hearts..."he said quietly.

Tsubasa went to say something, but Zeo cut him off before he could say anything... his turquoise eyes narrowing so that they were no more than little slits.

"Cynicism isn't our problem..."he said icily."It's life..."

Ryutaro glanced at Zeo, his eyes sad and expression one of complete sympathy.

"You yourselves may not believe it, but you cannot deny the future which has been set for you..."he explained."You will save this world... you'll save both your friends and your enemies. There will be many trials that will test your strength and willpower both physically and mentally... and you'll have to travel to numerous, distant lands... You'll fight opponents he would never think you would... and you'll have to rely on one another in order to win... but in the end... you will prevail..."

"That's ludicrous..."Zeo still spat bitterly.

Ryutaro only kept his gaze firm on the turquoise-eyed teenager.

"If you had one more chance to save Toby... would you...?"he asked.

Zeo flinched uncomfortably for a moment, then grit his teeth hard.

"What...?"he growled accusingly.

Ryutaro sighed.

"I understand all of yours and your friends' pained expressions... I know your sad eyes as though I'm looking in a mirror... at my own reflection... It's as if you're dying in your own emotions... isn't it ?"

Zeo grit his teeth and turned away angrily.

"I... don't know what you're talking about..."he muttered.

Ryutaro sighed, his eyes fixed on Zeo.

"You do know what I am talking about..."he said."You know that your pain from losing your best friend... is the one of the most terrible pains a person can live through. Losing Toby was as if you lost not only your friend, however, but your family, too... Am I not right...?"

Zeo glared at the blue-haired boy over his shoulder.

"Leave me alone..."he spat furiously.

"I cannot... nor will I..."Ryutaro responded coolly."For, you see, it is that I believe you are strong... much, much stronger than I am... and you are also smarter than I am, as well. You are suffering now because he couldn't save the person that was so dear... so very much like a brother to you. He was the only family you ever had... except for that old woman that used to tell you tales of bravery..."

"Shut up..."Zeo growled.

"You lost them both..."Ryutaro said."Just as so many others have lost those that they hold dear to them. You feel as if you failed them... as if you let them down. But..."-Ryutaro lowered his head-"Both trials and obstacles only make you that much stronger, one of legend... and that is why... what happened... is alright..."

That was it.

"ALRIGHT ?!"Zeo shouted, making everyone jump in a mixture of fear and shock at seeing normally low-key Zeo freak out all of a sudden.

His hands, clenched into fists, trembled violently and his eyes flashed in fury; he dug his fingernails so hard into the palms of hands that they even bled slighty and his breaths were hitched.

"WHAT ABOUT IT IS 'ALRIGHT' ?!"he snarled at Ryutaro."TOBY... AND THAT OLD WOMAN... THEY BOTH DIED BECAUSE OF ME! THERE'S NOTHING 'ALRIGHT' ABOUT THAT!"

"Sometimes, it is as hard to see the merits of something so tragic as it is to see a tree amongst a forest..."Ryutaro began calmly, seeming almost oblivious to Zeo's outburst."Just as it is with trees in a forest, sometimes you must step back and observe in order to see the whole picture..."

"MY BEST FRIEND DIED IN MY ARMS!"Zeo yelled."THIS ISN'T JUST SOME IDIOTIC ANALOGY ABOUT TREES AND FOREST, BUDDY! THIS REALLY HAPPENED! AND IT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF ME! WHAT MERIT IS THERE TO THAT ?!"

Ryutaro glanced down and sighed.

"I understand that... this is not easy for you..."he said, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper."And... I understand your pain and what you're going through... what you've gone through because of the death of those that were the only people to have ever cared for you... but-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE THING, PAL!"Zeo exploded, grabbing Ryutaro by his collar and shaking him angrily."How could you possibly understand what I've suffered ?!"

Ryutaro looked away from the furious, turquoise-eyed boy for a moment.

"I understand what you are going through... because I was the one who predicted that Toby would die..."he answered.

Zeo took a step back in astonishment, then wobbled on his feet slightly.

"You-?"he stammered."You predicted it ? You predicted Toby's death ?!"

Ryutaro nodded solemnly.

"I predicted his, just as I predicted the old woman's,"he said quietly.

Zeo flushed in rage.

"Then-! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT ?!"he screamed, his words quivering from the emotion they were delivered with."IF YOU CAN PREDICT THE FUTURE, WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING TO STOP IT ?!"

"Was there really something that I could have done ? ?"Ryutaro queried."No. Just because I can predict the future does not mean that I can prevent the occurrences that will happen in my predictions,"

"But, you-!"

"There was nothing that neither you nor I could have done to prevent it,"Ryutaro continued, once again cutting Zeo's sentence short."My predictions are always right, and that, one of legend, is how I know your pain. I had predicted that your two friends would die, yet I could do nothing to stop it. That is where an additional pain comes in, as well. And that is the pain of one who knows the future. The pain of one who can see the future,"-a short pause-"Is that they cannot stop the occurrences that they have seen in it."

There was complete silence for a moment and only the sound of Zeo's rigorous breathing to prevent tears could be heard.

Until Kyoya broke the quiet.

"Ryutaro,"he started."I-"

"You stare at me, legendary one ?"Ryutaro cut Kyoya short."Do you not believe me ?"-his eyes fixed on Kyoya-"Or do you have something you wish to ask me of ?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly.

"That prophecy,"he began."It talks about flowers and stuff like that. But it's... not really about flowers, is it ? It's about people, am I right ?"

Ryutaro nodded.

"You are perceptive, legendary one,"he replied."The prophecy was meant as representation. The flowers mentioned in the prophecy represent you and your friends, I am sure of it."

Kyoya shifted slightly, his blue eyes fixed on Ryutaro.

"And it also says in that prophecy that some flowers will be crushed and others 'hearts' are unknown,"he continued."I take it that that's not exactly what it sounds like either, is it ?"

Ryutaro shook his head slowly.

"No, it is not,"he answered.

"So then, what does it mean ?"Madoka quivered, her hands trembling.

Ryutaro turned his back to them all; his fan slowed and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"The flowers... represent you and your friends, that is true,"he began."But, the things that happen to those flowers-to you-are what everything really all amounts to."

"Like what ?"Gingka queried.

Ryutaro lifted his head towards the sky and fixed his gaze on the Cradle Moon overhead.

**_"Five of them are somewhat spared_**

**_For though they feel the pain and hurt,_**

**_They shant be crushed into the dirt,"_**Ryutaro quoted the prophecy again."That means that five of you will see the pain and the suffering of others, but you won't die. Somehow you will all evade death, but the things you see will be terrifying all the same."

Ryutaro silenced for another moment before quoting the next part of the prophecy.

**_"Six more flowers, not critical with harm_**

**_Shall hold the injured in their arms_**

**_The hearts shall break, their shoulders keel_**

**_But in the end, their wounds will heal,"-_**a small sigh-"This means that six of you will be there for those that are suffering; close to them and there to comfort them. There are plenty of tears for you along this path, but you all will survive, as well,"

"And what about the opposites ?"Julian queried."That part about opposites... what does it mean ?"

"Two more flowers, opposites be,

Shall fall down upon their knees

Cry with pain into the night,

But through the darkness shines some light,"Ryutaro quoted, then, shook his head uncertainly."I do not know yet. The fates of the two have not yet been determined. But... I do know the fates of the last two..."-he breathed in deeply before quoting the prophecy again-"**_"The fourteenth flower, from a seed,_**

**_Is not a flower, but a weed_**

**_And from the vine, thorns shall be grown_**

**_It's true heart, though, remains unknown..."_**

**_The last flower, though not as prized as the rest, Trampled into the dirt in resounding test_**

**_Though the strength of a lion's resolve is his will... _**

**_Ultimately, this flower's fight will be killed..._** it means-"Ryutaro's voice trailed off an he shook his head hard."I-I am sorry. You do not wish to know."

"We don't wish to know ?!"Ryuga snapped at him."Are you kidding me, buster ? We just had to listen through your whole, over-dramatic psychic-fest and had to deal with your cheap, smoke parlor tricks just to hear that 'we don't want to know' ?! Well, tough luck, pal, but yours going to tell us the 'fates' of those last two losers, wether you like it or not!"

"You do not understand!"Ryutaro said, his voice shaking with emotion."This last part, it's-!"

"No way!"Ryuga refused."You dragged us all the way out here to have us listen to your useless jib-jab, and now you're going to tell us what happens!"-he grabbed the psychic by the collar and stared him down; golden eyes flashing with fury-"Now tell us! Who the heck are those last two people and what happens to them ?!"

Ryutaro shuddered, gulped uncertainly, and glanced away; unable to keep Ryuga's intimidating gaze.

"The last two people,"he sighed heavily."Are you... and Kyoya..."

Ryuga loosened his grip just slightly and his eyebrows quirked curiously.

"Me and him ?"he asked, unbelievingly."What do you mean ?"

Ryutaro looked down, his breathing shaky as he explained.

"What it means... is that you are the first flower, Ryuga,"he started."Your heart is still unknown. You yourself don't even know what you want. That has always been your problem."

"Problem ?!"Ryuga screamed, his grip once again tightening on the psychic's shirt threateningly."Who are you kidding ?! I know exactly what I want! And not only that, I go after it!"

"But you don't,"Ryutaro said quietly."You know in your heart that, while you say you do, you really don't. Deep down, that scared and confused little boy that used to run from The Thanátos soldiers' whips is still within you. You know but won't admit that the only reason you do things is because of your fear and confusion that never faded,"

Ryuga opened his mouth to say something, then shut it quickly and settled for growling angrily; unsure of what to say to Ryutaro.

What to say to him when he was right.

"You're a waste of my time,"he snarled, pushing Ryutaro to the ground and turning his back to him.

Ryutaro's face clouded in pity as he looked at Ryuga before Benkei broke the strained silence.

"Ummm, Mr. Ryutaro, sir ?"he started.

Ryutaro glanced at Benkei, who was poking his two pointer fingers together shyly.

"Ummm, you said the other person was Kyoya,"he started."Ummm, not that I'm worried or anything, but, that part about that last flower mentioned something about being... killed. That doesn't actually-you know-it doesn't mean that-does it ?"

Ryutaro diverted his eyes away from them for a moment and most everyone gasped in realization.

"No,"Yu started, his voice cracking with emotion."No. Kyoya won't-"

"I'm afraid that be will, young one,"Ryutaro said quietly."Just as Ryuga's betrayal will come to haunt him and justice will be served, Kyoya will meet his end. Be it on the battlefield or from some other means I do not know, but I do know that, from my predictions, that he will."

Yu immediately wrapped his arms around Kyoya tightly and Gingka shivered.

"Th-that's impossible!"he shouted."Kyoya can't die!"

"B-b-b-bull! Gingko's right! We won't let him!"Benkei added, clenching his fists tightly.

"I know how much you may wish to believe that you can prevent this, but my predictions are never wrong,"Ryutaro said solemnly.

"Then alter your predictions!"Klaus interjected.

Ryutaro closed his eyes.

"If I could, I would,"he said."I am being honest. But there is nothing I can do,"

"Predictions aren't facts,"Kyoya said stubbornly."There's no such thing as luck and fate and destiny and all that junk. It all eventually comes down to what we do or what we don't do. You can't base that on some silly prediction,"

"No, you can't,"Ryutaro agreed."But you can base it on probability. My foresights are never wrong. I have predicted far more than I wish I did, and I bear the guilt for a great many things that I've predicted since then. Wars, violence, death. I've predicted them all. And every time I have, they've come true. If these predictions say that you will die, Kyoya, then I'm afraid that there's nothing that I nor you nor anyone else can do about it."

Kyoya growled under his breath as everyone else fidgeted uncomfortably; still trying their best to come to terms with the prophecy, news, and Ryutaro himself.

"Let me ask you something,"Ryuga finally spoke, breaking the eerie quiet of the night.

Everyone's eyes were instantly in the golden-eyed teenager, including Ryutaro's.

"You say that you've predicted all these things and that they've always come true, right ?"Ryuga queried as Ryutaro responded with an uncertain nod."Well, have you ever actually tried to stop them from happening ?"

"It would make no difference,"Ryutaro answered."If I tried to or not, it would ultimately be in vain either way. One cannot argue with the forces that be,"

"So you're saying that you've never actually tried to do anything about your predictions or to try and stop them from coming to fruition and you're just deeming them unstoppable ?"Ryuga scowled at the blue-haired teenager over his shoulder.

"I told you, it would not matter!"Ryutaro countered, trembling in emotion.

He took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing.

"Ones of legend,"he said."In the short future, you all will face many challenges and be caused pain by a great deal. But, in the end, you will all be able to save what is most precious to us all. And then, if you need my help, I will be more than willing to help. Until that day, though, we must not fight against the rules of our fates. We all have a different part to play. And the way we play it will be what we are remembered as."

"Wrong,"Ryuga interjected.

His shoulders were tense and his breathing was shallow and rapid; every fiber of him screaming utter and complete defiance of what Ryutaro was saying.

"You're wrong,"he said in a low snarl."You don't know what's to come. You've been hiding behind your predictions and the foolish idea of inescapable fates yet you've never tried to prevent or help anyone who your perditions were about. If you ask me, guys pretty selfish. You're using your psychic abilities as an excuse to be a coward, is all, and I don't take warnings, favors, help, predictions, or otherwise from cowards!"

With those words, Ryuga began to stalk off an Kenta chased after him.

"Ryuga! Wait!"he called."Where are you going ?!"

"To bed,"the older boy snapped back."This lunatic's wasted enough of my time. If I stay around him another minute, his nonsense might actually start to make sense and I'll be hanging off his every word like the rest of you saps."

"It's not just words!"Ryutaro scolded Ryuga."It is real! You and your friends are part of a prophecy! Your fates are set!"

"No, they're not!"Ryuga said."Look, I don't care wether or not we're part of some loser prophecy or something like that. Our fates, and this is the only time you'll hear me agree with Kyoya, are not set! Our futures depend on what we do and what we don't do! Not what some idiot tells us is going to happen!"

"Why can you not just accept it ?"Ryutaro returned."Fates are inescapable things, just as destiny! They are mysteries that we are not mean to try to defy! What's the use of living life in a constant barter, trying to defy your destiny when, eventually, you're just going to lose the gamble ?!"

Ryuga was quiet for a moment.

Then...

"I hate mysteries,"he remarked.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he began to walk away again-before he suddenly stopped.

"And another thing,"he started.

Glaring at Ryutaro threateningly, the chill in the air seemed nothing compared to the iciness of his next words.

"I would rather live within a barter, then be a slave to someone else's fates,"he said coolly (and dramatically, if that makes any sense).

Then, turning on his heel, he left the others alone in the silence of the night.

* * *

**Ryuga: What a long and pointless chapter... *glares at Chidsengan* AGAIN... **

**Chidsengan: TT_TT I'm so infinity sorry. *gestures to the virtual buffet* Please accept this virtual buffet of assorted ice cream and champagne as a token of my apology. **

**Ryuga: Now you're talking! *picks up champagne glass* Happy new year, everyone! May this be your best one yet! *drinks some of the 'champagne' and instantly spits it out* WHAT THE HECK ?! THIS IS CAMPAGNE! **

**Chidsengan: ^_^ It's sparkling juice! I hope you like it! I don't serve liquor here! ^_^**

**Ryuga: You're an evil little-!**

**Kyoya's: Hey look, Ryuga! Mango ice cream! DragonFang2011's favorite!**

**Ryuga: *glares at Chidsengan* What's it really ? Tofu ?**

**Chidsengan: Nope! It's really mango ice cream! I serve ice cream here for sure! ^_^**

**Ryuga: YIPEE! *dives in to eat it***

**Chidsengan: Anyway, I also express Ryuga's words!**

**Kyoya: 0.0 ? YIPEE ?**

**Chidsengan: No! Happy new year to everyone! May it be a wonderful year to you all! And also, thank you for giving this fanfic over 250 reviews! You're all the best! You're so sweet and I don't deserve it! TTuTT I read every one and it makes me smile! Thank you all for everything! Thank you all so much! GOD Bless You All (as aforementioned, I'm Catholic)! *cries hysterically in joy* I'm so sorry I didn't write sooner! Bad computer! Bad! *hugs the computer* But I still like you because you're letting my type now! Good electronic device! Good!**

**Kyoya: -_- ... Yeah, umm... great. But I still have one question that I'm still trying to figure this out...**

**Chidsengan: What, Kyoya ?**

**Kyoya: You keep mentioning Nile in this fanfic, but who's really the main character in this fanfic, anyway ? Is it me ? Ryuga ? Nile ?**

**Chidsengan: Well... umm... there are a lot of mains... that's why I couldn't decide which character to say it was based on... so...**

**Ryuga: She's too stupid to figure things out on her own, Kyoya...**

**Kyoya: That's... pretty mean...**

**Ryuga: It's not fair. I mean, why should Nile even be in this fanfic ? I'm the one who's supposed to be the center of attention... not him!**

**Kyoya: Jealous, Ryuga ?**

**Ryuga: I am not jealous. I just want justice to be served! And everyone knows I'm the best character in this fanfic!**

**Chidsengan: Ummm... Ryuga...**

**Kyoya: Are not! I am... and Nile, too! Heck, even Gingka's cooler than you are!**

**Ryuga: He is not!**

**Kyoya: So is Tsubasa...**

**Ryuga: Is not!**

**Kyoya: Is, too!**

**Ryuga: *turns to Chidsengan* Alright, let's just ask the old dunce herself... 'Idiot-sengan'... tell this dummy that I'm the best character in the entire fanfic...**

**Chidsengan: Ummm...**

**Kyoya: Oh, so now she exists and her opinion matters ?!**

**Ryuga: Even a doofus' like her's do if it can give me an edge over you, KY-KY!**

**Kyoya: DON'T CALL ME KY-KY!**

**Ryuga: Well, Chidsengan... who's the best character in the fanfic...? Me... right...?**

**Chidsengan: I... like... all of you...**

**Ryuga: ALL OF US ?!**

**Chidsengan: Yep! Nile and Kyoya and Tsubasa and Gingka and Toby and Yu and Masamune and everyone else... and you, Ryuga!**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ... this... is not... happening...**

**Chidsengan: But you know my favorites of all ?**

**Ryuga: ... -_- ... I know I'm going to regret this... who...?**

**Chidsengan: The fanfic family! *claps hands happily***

**Ryuga: -_- ...**

**Kyoya: -_- ...**

**Ryuga: You mean the people who review this pathetic gunk ?**

**Chidsengan: Mhmmm! I love them all like a family! They're all so special, and I just want to say 'thank you' to them all before-YOUCH!**

**(Ryuga hits her over the head with a frying pan)**

**Ryuga: Looks like your 'thank you's'll just have to wait until the next chapter of idiotic, terribly-written torture...**

**Kyoya: Ryuga... that... was pretty heartless...**

**Ryuga: *shoves virtual mango ice cream in his mouth* Shut it and eat, orphan...**

**Kyoya: Grrrr...**


	27. Ta Teleftaía Oneira tou Símera

**Ichigo: Hello and welcome, everyone, to another chapter of... *reads cue card* A completely and utterly pathetic chapter of a story with absolutely zero value to anyone and anything in any way, shape, or form and it would be better if it was never written or if the author of the fanfic were never born. *quirks eyebrow* Wow. You were right, Toshiro. Ryuga really does hate Chidsengan.**

**Toshiro: *right eye twitching* For the last time, Kurosaki, it's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA... not TOSHIRO... **

**Ichigo: Either way, though, you were right about Ryuga detesting Chidsengan... Toshiro...**

**Toshiro: *groans* I already told you, it's Captain Hitsu- *stops and rubs his temples weakly* You know what ? Never mind. I'll incur my frozen wrath upon you later. Until then... *directs his attention to the fanfic family* Welcome, everyone, to a new chapter. In case you're wondering where Chidsengan, Ryuga, and everyone else from Beyblade are and why Ichigo and I are here, instead, we must first start with a very sincere bout of 'sorries' from the writer of this fanfic. She wanted to be here personally, but she's so upset that she wasn't able to update a chapter because-**

**Ichigo: fanfiction susended her from her site AGAIN just for having a transcript format in her writings!**

**Toshiro: *sighs* Yes. What Ichigo says is correct. Chidsengan has currently been supended from her site until March 31, 2013 because of the transcript format that she uses in her writing-**

**Ichigo: Which is why Ryuga's not here, either.**

**Toshiro: Right. As we speak, Ryuga and the others that take part in this fanfic are out having a 'suspenion party', celebrating that Chidsengan's account has been temporarily... well, you get the point. Chidsengan herself is currently brooding and acting quite emo over the entire predicament.**

**Ichigo: So, in order to make her smile again, Toshiro and I froze fanfiction's systems with Hyourinmaru and then smashed them into tiny bits with Zangetsu to post this new chapter!**

**Toshiro: What Ichigo MEANS is that we found some, er, LOOPHOLES pertaining the suspenson and we were able to work around it, therefore-**

**Ichigo: Therefore being able to post a new chapter BEFORE the supension ends! Woo-hoo!**

**Toshiro: *growls* Dang it, Kurosaki! Do you have to scream in my ear ?!**

**Ichigo: Whoops. Sorry, kid.**

**Toshiro: *snarls* I AM NOT A KID! *breathes* okay... calm down... remember what Captain Unohana taught you... breathe in... breathe out... breathe in... breathe out...**

**Ichigo: Hmm. Wonder what's got him so aggravated...**

**Toshiro: -_-'**

**Ichigo: Anyway, since it's been so long, we have a lot to take care of, so we'll start with something that Chidsengan believes is long overdue...**

**Toshiro: DragonSiren, Chidsengan just wanted to say that... *reads cue card on behalf of Chidsengan* This chappie is dedicated to you and you alone. From the moment you first reviewed, I knew that a friendship had begun right from the start. You bring so much laughter and life into my writing, and every time I read one of your reviews, it brightens my day in a way I can't explain. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so etc. much for always sticking by my side. And furthermore, I just wanted to say that I do read your fanfic and enjoy every new chappie of it! And, sorry to have kept you waiting so long, but here it is! My OC profile for your fanfic!:**

**OC Form:**

**Name: Kanade Tsukashi **

**Gender: Girl... I mean... female. But she loves a good fight :)**

**Mythical Powers: **  
**(Can I pick more than one ? ^_^)**  
**Fire/Lava, Water/Ice/Shaleshifting/Creating from your imagination **  
**(Me! A. K. A. Jade. PS., u can share powers **  
**with someone else) (It sounds so cool... if you don't mind, that is...)**

**Any others you can think of: Can manipulate any kind of element ^_^**

**Outfit**  
**Feel free to be creative: Skirts (with tights underneath... no compromising modesty and such), dresses... mostly the colors of a flame... Red, Aqua, Gold, Yellow, Orange, White... Mostly, never the same outfit twice... ;) ... And can she have a sword named 'Kamaimaru' ? With a white blade and a turquoise handle ? *sighs dreamily***

**Type of Being: Human, Warrior... possibly a queen later... :)**

**Appearance: Honey-blonde hair and indigo eyes... Doesn't like make-up at all and still acts like a kid even though she's a teenager. Mostly wears her hair in braids, a bun, a ponytail, or pigtails and only wears it down when she's in the middle of a serious battle. Can she be pretty ? ^_^**

**Also, just thank you again so much for being there throughout this story! I hope that this chappie is 'Ryuga-fied' enough for such a loyal friend! *stops reading cue card and turns to Ichigo* Your turn...**

**Ichigo: Sure thing! *reads another cue card on behalf of Chidsengan* Also, this chapter translates to: 'The Past Dreams of Today', and because this was posted during a supension, I can only post on chappie today! I'm so sorry! TT_TT Then again, considering I can't write worth anything, I suppose that's a good thing... And this chappie is sort-of-kind-of a filler chappie, like so many people hate...**

**Toshiro: And last but certainly not least... *reads cue card on behalf of Chidsengan* I would like to thank the remarkable, unyieldingly amazing fanfic family for this fanfic who are who shine brightly every day and always make me smile!:**

**DragonSiren**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**SpyWolf8**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996**

**And a special welcome to dolphin12145! Welcome to the fanfic family... which is just like a real family... only we don't fight over one another's collection of manga! ^_^ Welcome and I hope I promise that I'll try my absolute best to not let you down with my paltry writing skills! And, as always, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you... *trails off; Toshiro stops reading the cue card* Well, there are more 'thank yous', but I think everyone already gets the idea...**

**Ichigo: 0.0 ? You mean that there are even more 'thank yous' on this cue card ?! *grabs it from Toshiro* 0.0 ! Yeesh! There are more 'thank yous' on here than there are years on Captain Yamamoto!**

**Toshiro: 0.0 ... ummm... Kurosaki... **

**Ichigo: And that's saying something! I mean, Yamamoto's really old, too!**

**Toshiro: KUROSAKI...**

**Ichigo: I mean, he's so old that he he was probably alive back when no one knew what fire was!**

**Toshiro: ICHIGO, ZIP IT!**

**Ichigo: Why ? *turns around* 0_0 ... uh... hey there... Captain... Yama... moto...**

**Yamamoto: So, I'm so old that I was around when no one knew what fire was, am I ?**

**Ichigo: No! No! I didn't mean that! You see, sir, what I meant was-!**

**Yamamoto: Bankai!**

**Ichigo: *screams in terror* AH! FIRE! FIRE! HOT! HOT! TOO HOT! TOSHIRO! HELP ME! COOL IT DOWN! USE HYOURINMARU TO COUNTER THE FLAMES! OUCH! OUCH!**

**Toshiro: -_-* ... call me 'Captain Hitsugaya' and I might think about it...**

**Ichigo: AHHHHH! THAT DEFINITELY BURNS! OUCH! DANG IT! WHERE'S ORIHIME WHEN YOU NEED HER ?! I NEED A MEDIC FOR THESE BURNS!**

**Yamamoto: *turns to the readers* Please enjoy, everyone! ^_^**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Astrapi drakos- Lightning dragon_

* * *

_Snow had covered everything he could see... _

_It was pathetically deep and the snow reached to his waist as staggered through the white torrent that lay before him._

_His body was already-half frozen and everytime he breathed his breath came out in only small puffs of chilled fog. _

_It was cold... too cold... there was no doubt that he'd die if he stayed outside any longer..._

_But what else could he do...?_

_He looked around him... his teeth chattering and body trembling in frozen anguish..._

_Everywhere the eye could see, seemingly endless plains of snow and ice covered everything and the blizzard of mid-day snapped at everything in it's path..._

_A merciless wind swept over him with an intense cold that hit him like blades of the sharpest daggers..._

_He was practically half-buried within the snow as he grit his teeth against the freezing cold..._

_His fingers in toes were already a pitiful shade of blue... and his lips were probably even worse..._

_Still, though, he pressed on... his feet slugging tiredly through the snow in ragged steps as he followed the inexplicable feeling in his heart that he was supposed to be traveling in the direction he was..._

_Then again, it wasn't as if he had many other options._

_He had betrayed his friends._

_He had severed the bonds that had held them together no matter what had happened._

_Nile was dead._

_Nile was dead..._

_... because of him._

_Suddenly, his half-frozen routine halted and he stumbled uncertainly; landing on the thick snow with a shaky breath._

_Nile._

_He growled under his breath at the thought, the memory, the picture of the face in his mind and weakly pushed himself up with his hands, but his arms were trembling so badly that they could barely hold him up. _

_"Come on, Ryuga,"he chided himself sternly."Move it! Get up! Get up! GET UP!"_

_He moved his legs under his body to the best of his abilities and tried to stand, but he fell right back down with a small scream if frustration._

_Gritting his teeth even more, he berated himself once again as he tried to push himself up again._

_"You idiot! You have to keep moving! GET UP!"_

_His chiding and scolding were to no avail, however._

_Laying weakly in the snow, he realized with dread that he couldn't attempt standing again... his was just far too weak to..._

_As the snow fell upon him, he could feel his racing heart slowing down slightly and his breaths becoming more even as his vision wavered slightly._

_"I... can't die here,"he prodded himself."I need to... keep moving."_

_There didn't seem to be a choice in the matter, though._

_He couldn't feel his body and his hands and feet stubbornly refused to obey him. _

_Ryuga closed his eyes tightly, every fiber of himself tensing as he did._

_How had it come to this ?_

_Why did Nile die ?_

_It wasn't supposed to have ended that way!_

_No one was supposed to have gotten hurt!_

_And yet, Nile was dead._

_Gone._

_Never to be seen ever again._

_And it was all his fault._

_His fault._

_With a furious growl, Ryuga pushed himself up with all his might and somehow found himself standing on his feet; shaking in anger against the frigid winds that were battling him._

_He took a step forward, then another, and another._

_His movements were clumsy and rather sluggish, but he kept walking._

_Why was he, was the question he kept asking himself, though._

_He wasn't a fugitive._

_He wasn't condemned to death or anything like that._

_He had assisted The Thanátos Army in their goals._

_They had conquered the city._

_To them, he was a hero._

_Yet he was running (i.e. sluggishly making his way through the snow) away from them._

_Why ?_

_All of a sudden and without warning, he fell again._

_This time, he wasn't even sure why, though._

_It was true that he couldn't feel his legs or his arms anymore, but he hadn't stumbled out of weakness. _

_For a moment, he allowed himself to lay in the snow._

_He knew he should try moving and walking once more, but..._

_Suddenly, a realization dawned in him._

_WHY should he try to be moving ?_

_What was the point ?_

_Why not die ?_

_Why not freeze ?_

_He was comfortable; he couldn't even feel the cold anymore._

_Why should he have been worried ?_

_The snowflakes had almost buried him within minutes, but Ryuga couldn't care less._

_Death suddenly sounded like a lovely option._

_He closed his eyes with a rueful smile on his lips._

_He knew that if he closed them he probably wouldn't awaken again._

_But why did he care ?_

_He didn't._

_He hated this world._

_He despised the realm of humanity._

_He detested the ways of human beings._

_Especially that night._

_And to think that he had actually allowed himself to be drawn in by the bitter, humanly ways that others had been drawn in by for centuries... millennia, even..._

_It was pathetic._

_He was pathetic._

_Death didn't sound so terrible._

_Life, on the other hand..._

_Ryuga sighed at the thought._

_Death._

_What was there to fear about it, really ? _

_There had to be something, he reasoned._

_For some reason, though, he couldn't recall it at that moment._

_All he knew was that if he died, that would be it for him._

_He would be free._

_There wouldn't be such things as hunger, pain, and strife if he died; no more hardship and struggle._

_Why had he been trying so hard to survive through the years, anyway ?_

_Why ?_

_Just to be around things he loved in the world of the living ?_

_To see clear, cloudless blue skies ? _

_What was the point ?_

_The skies were almost always covered in smoke and smog anymore._

_To feel warm breezes tickle his hair as he walked ?_

_That wasn't enjoyable, either._

_You couldn't take time to savor a warm breeze when you were constantly running from soldiers and others who wanted you either dead or locked up in dungeons._

_To walk feel the grass between his toes ?_

_No._

_His feet were so callouses from running constantly that he couldn't even feel the grass between his toes._

_To see his friends once more ?_

_No, not that, either._

_His friends were gone._

_When he had last seen them, perhaps two hours ago at the most, Gingka had been imprisoned, Kyoya had been facing the 'punishment' that had been delivered to them, and Nile was..._

_Ryuga clenched his teeth and the memory and shivered at it, immediately weakened by the action._

_He didn't have enough energy to think about it at that moment._

_He didn't want to revisit the horrors that had occurred earlier. _

_The snowflakes fell without a single pause._

_He would be buried under them within minutes._

_Wether or not he wanted to die was something he had to decide then and there._

_Life._

_Death._

_The world seemed to stop for a second._

_Then, before he himself was even sure of what he was doing, Ryuga got to his feet and set off again._

_The snowflakes danced around him in the breeze and the cold bit his face and hands._

_His breath showed as small clouds of fog._

_Still, he walked forward._

_For some reason, he felt as if he couldn't quit; couldn't die._

_Not yet._

_Something told him that he had to live._

_Something that he couldn't deny, it felt._

_He was half-frozen; his thin clothes hardly enough to shield him from the freezing, winter, weather and his toes and fingers were blue and frozen stiff. _

_But he walked on despite it all; he walked forward._

_He walked forward, no matter where it led, because he knew all too painfully well what was behind him._

_Behind him were memories; terrible ghosts of his past and torturous events of things that he could never alter, some of them things that he himself had caused._

_But forward... _

_Forward was a mystery._

_He didn't know what was in front of him, but he didn't care._

_To him, forward was a new start._

_Forward was a fresh, new chapter in his book._

_Most of all, though, forward wasn't where he had been two hours ago._

_His foot suddenly slipped and he fell into the snow once again._

_This time, however, he pushed himself right back to his feet._

_He had to keep walking and find out whatever was there at the end of his journey... if if was the end of his journey._

_He pushed his weak, shivering body up again and continued walking._

_Until he fell again._

_And again._

_And again._

_He refused to quit._

_He wasn't going to go back to how he has been._

_Behind him..._

_Behind him was... what had it been again ? _

_He could hardly remember._

_Oh, right._

_Misery; the problems he had made for everyone._

_In front of him... _

_He couldn't quit._

_He had a purpose, though he didn't know what it really was himself._

_All he knew was that something was pulling him in that direction._

_After a few more steps, he heard the wind rustle past his ears, with it bringing along something that sounded akin to a voice._

_At first, he blamed it on hypothermia._

_His mind had simply shut down and he was imagining things._

_Next, he'd be hallucinating._

_After a little while, however, he wasn't so sure that he was imagining things._

_The wind kept blowing fiercely, and with it the voice grew stronger and stronger, still; a deep, baritone voice that demanded recognition from the bog that was walking towards it._

_Ryuga couldn't understand a single word that it was saying, but he somehow felt as if it was calling him._

_The wind howled and the voice rang like thunder around him, but he could hardly hear it. _

_Ryuga froze in his tracks, clenching his fists slightly._

_Closing his eyes, he lowered his head and listened carefully._

_He blocked out the sound of the wind; the sound of the sleet and hail slamming into the frozen-over plains._

_And then, he heard it._

_"Child..."the voice called to him._

_Ryuga opened his eyes._

_"I hear you!"he called back."Why're you calling me ?!"_

_Silence hung hauntingly in the frigid air for a moment before the voice replied._

_"Come closer, child!"he ordered."I wish to see you at last!"_

_Ryuga started._

_See him ?_

_At last ?_

_Come closer ?_

_Ryuga grit his teeth hard._

_"N-no!"he refused."Who am I to know why you want me to ?"_

_"Child!"a loud, booming voice called, making Ryuga jump in fear."Do not test me!"_

_Ryuga shuddered, glancing around him frantically._

_"I-I don't know who you are. Why should I obey you ?"he asked worriedly, his body shivering in fear._

_"Child!"the voice roared again."I said to come closer!"_

_Ryuga took a step back from where the voice was coming from, his heart feeling as if it was wrenching within him._

_"Child!"the voice continued."Why are you running! Come towards me! Don't run!"_

_Ryuga shook his head hard; teeth chattering and eyes wild with fear._

_He heard a low huff of fury from where the voice had been coming from before the voice went on._

_"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER, CHILD!"he demanded."AND YOU HAVE NO OTHER RECOURSE BUT TO LISTEN TO IT!"_

_Before Ryuga could say anything else or even utter another whimper, his feet began to move forward on their own, without his permission, without even the thought._

_Despite trying to stop his feet from moving, Ryuga couldn't._

_His feet sloshed through the ice and the snow; he pushed on through the sleet and the hail until, finally, he gave up trying to resist his feet's movements and simply allowed them to lead him where they wanted._

_After about a mile or two, though, his pace suddenly halted and he stopped dead in his tracks._

_Ryuga tensed and glanced around him worriedly._

_He could feel the gaze of someone, something's eyes upon him; he could sense the presence of someone in the distance watching him._

_"I-is anybody there ?"he managed to stammer._

_"Child,"the voice said again._

_Ryuga flinced._

_There was something that was moving in front of him._

_Something huge._

_And it was moving towards him._

_All at once, the snow halted, coming to an abrupt stop and revealing the scenery around him._

_There were mountains surrounding him and snowy plains._

_Pools of ice were spread over the ground and the trees were encased in layers of ice, as well._

_For some strange reason, the trees seemed larger and the mountains taller than before any he had ever seen before._

_And he seemed far smaller, too._

_Gulping uncertainly, he stood where he was and shakily glanced around him._

_And froze in an instant._

_Because, right in front of him, was a giant dragon._

_A huge dragon with eyes the color of gold, scales the shade of red, and lightning surrounding him._

_It was poised gracefully in front of Ryuga and lowered it's head to him, closing his eyes in respect._

_"Ryuga,"he greeted, his voice shaking the ground."Welcome."_

_Ryuga shivered._

_"Wha-what are you ?"he asked."How... how do you know my name ?"_

_The dragon bent down low before Ryuga, almost as if he was bowing to him._

_"I am Astrapi Drakos. Third constellation of the chosen legends,"he answered."I know your name because I've been waiting for many millennia for you to arrive... my master,"_

_Ryuga took yet another step backwards._

_"Your... master ?"he queried uncertainly, then shook his head in disbelief."No. No, it can't be! I must be dreaming! None of this can be real, can it ?"_

_The dragon, Astrapi Drakos, spread his wings spread wide and rose into the air as Ryuga looked up in a combination of fear and amazement._

_"This is real!"the other being said, his voice louder and more intimidating than before."You, Ryuga, are one of the many of prophecy! You have a role to play and a purpose to fulfill! And I have been the one assigned to you to help you in that quest!"_

_Ryuga shook his head firmly._

_"N-no!"he stammered."That can't be true! I'm-I'm no person of prophecy! I just betrayed my best friends! I can't be-"_

_"It was as a prophecy has predicted,"Astrapi Drakos said."Your life is but an means to help this be fulfilled. It is what you do from henceforth that matters now!"_

_Ryuga could only stare at the dragon before he finally mustered up the courage to speak._

_"What... what do I have to do ? To help the prophecy be fulfilled ?"he squeaked._

_He wasn't quite sure why he had asked that, of all questions._

_He hadn't even wanted to._

_Yet, it was if something was compelling him to query it, just like something had compelled his feet to walk towards the plain where the dragon was._

_Astrapi Drakos looked over his head even more, his golden eyes focused on the boy._

_"Grow. Travel and learn. Understand the ways of life and go forth. When the time comes and your life beckons you to what you are meant to do, you will be ready,"_

_Ryuga opened his mouth to say something else, but, before he could even utter a sound, the dragon arched in the air and flew towards him._

_"Come, child,"he ordered. _

_Ryuga braced himself._

_He closed his eyes tightly..._

*** Y * Y * Y ***

"Ahhh!"Ryuga screamed, sitting up in his bed breathlessly.

Sweat covered his body and he gulped out of sheer nerves.

After calming down a bit, he looked forward with a worried expression on his face.

He was in his tavern room, safe and sound.

Growling, his golden eyes narrowed furiously.

"That dream again..."he muttered.

He'd been having it for years now, ever since that night when Nile had died.

And for what ?

One of the many mysteries of being him, Ryuga supposed.

Or, at least, he HAD supposed.

Thinking back to what Ryutaro had said two nights ago, the prophecy and how he and the others were 'chosen'...

... it was hard to say wether or not he had supposed right.

Ryuga ran a hand through his sweaty hair and looked down at his bedsheets.

The prophecy.

Him being one of the 'legends'.

That dream.

Was it even a dream ?

Or had it really happened ?

It had all been so real to Ryuga when it had first happened, but through the years, the memory had started to fade and he had jus begun to disregard it all as a dream.

After what Ryutaro had said, however, about he and the other being legends and chosen ones...

And what if the prophecy really was about them ?

If it was, then surely it wouldn't have been so very odd if Ryuga had actually meet a giant, lightning-laced dragon in a plain of snow all those years ago, right ?

Wether it was or wasn't, though, Ryuga could only be sure of one thing...

That it wasn't typical to either imagine such things or have such real things happen to him.

Whatever was going on with him, it wasn't something average.

And whatever was going to happen to him in the future- prophecy, lightning-laced dragons, ex-friends on some kind of journey or other with him- it wasn't probably going to be typical, either.

Ryuga shook his head hard as he laid back down.

No.

He wouldn't succumb to such useless mysteries.

He detested mysteries.

He had lived and seen enough to find his own way in the world; he put his belief in himself; not in prophecies, not in dreams, not in anyone or anything else but himself.

No matter what, he couldn't afford to be distracted.

After all, wether the others knew about it or not (which they didn't), he had a mission to complete.

And he planned on completing it.

Dreams and prophecies would only get in the way.

* * *

**Ichigo: Ugh... where... am I...?**

**Toshiro: You're still here doing the author's notes for Chidsengan...**

**Ichigo: ... that idiot is actually considered an author ?**

**Toshiro: No comment. Anyway, you passed out about halfway through being burnt to a crisp by Captain Yamamoto's Bankai...**

**Ichigo: How much did I miss ?**

**Toshiro: Not much. Just the chapter.**

**Ichigo: Good... I slept through all that torture...**

**Toshiro: The Bankai or the writing ?**

**Ichigo: The one that isn't supposed to cause you more pain than flames terrorizing you...**

**Toshiro: Should've known you were talking about the chapter...**

**Ichigo: But, anyway, that means we're at the end, right ?**

**Toshiro: Yes...**

**Ichigo: Which means the only good part of this fanfic can finally be mine! The virtual buffet! *looks at the special on a menu on the wall dreamily* Today's special... nachos, tacos, and soda! *jumps in joy* Alright! I'm starving!**

**Toshiro: Ummm... Kurosaki...**

**Ichigo: Living the dream! *dances in a ballet-like manner over to where the virtual buffet is... only to see that it's clear of any nachos, tacos, or soda and that Yamamoto is refilling it with someother food, instead* Huh...? What the heck is going on ?! Where's the nachos ? The tacos ? The soda ? *angrily* THIS BUFFET IS MORE BARREN THAN THE DESERT OF HUECO MUNDO!**

**Toshiro: I tried to warn you that while you were unconscious, Renji came in and took all the food to The Sixth Division's headquarters. Since he figured that you weren't going to be awake any time soon, Captain Yamamoto agreed to let Renji take the food.**

**Ichigo: So now... all my delicious food... is in Renji and Byakuya's division ?!**

**Toshiro: Simply speaking, yes...**

**Ichigo: WHAT THE-?! WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL ?!**

**Yamamoto: Relax, Ichigo. I'm currently refilling the buffet with all kinds of Japanese delicacies... sushi... bean paste... rice rolls...**

**Ichigo: I DON'T WANT YOU RAW FISH AND PASTY BEANS! I WANT MY NACHOS!**

**Yamamoto: Well, if you don't want the sushi and the bean paste, then how about a rice roll ?**

**Ichigo: NO! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT! I WANT MY NACHOS AND TACOS! **

**Yamamoto: But it's delicious...**

**Ichigo: Has age dulled your taste buds...? **

**Yamamoto: *snarls* BANKAI!**

**Ichigo: NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! *gets swept into fire* NO! AH! FIRE! FIRE! HOT! HOT! TOO HOT! AHHHHH! THAT DEFINITELY BURNS! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!**

**Yamamoto: *eats rice ball* More for me...**

**Toshiro: -_- ... as always, everyone, thank you for reading this chapter and we all hope that you enjoyed it at least a little... though that's nearly impossible considering the chapter is... well... never mind. Anyway, thank you all so very much!**

**Ichigo: NOOOOOOO! MY HAIR! IT'S BURNING! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Toshiro: *sighs* I really hope that I never have to do a favor like being the announcer for anyone again...**


	28. Ta Dekapénte Kai Ta Dekapénte

**Chidsengan: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! *bangs head repeatedly against a wall***

**Kyoya and Zeo: O.o What are you doing, Chidsengan ?**

**Ryuga: Isn't it wonderful...? I told her that, instead of crying hysterically over her shabby writing skills, to bang her head against the wall in fits of anger... I said it was more therapeutic than sobbing like a baby every two seconds...**

**Kyoya: You what ?**

**Zeo: Isn't banging her head against a wall... oh... you know... a little NON-therapeutic...?**

**Ryuga: Hey, I don't care if it is or isn't. If she jostles all her brain cells into oblivion by doing so, then that means she'll won't be able to ever write again- **

**?: STOP! *Bampf* -Insert smokescreen here-**

**Ryuga: Ahh! *Cough Hack Cough* Whats up with all the smoke?! Chidsengan!**

**? Chidsengan's not here at the moment. Because for now I have taken over this Authors Note! MWUhahahahahah! **

**Kyoya: Who are you?**

**Ryuga: And whats with the crazy get up?**

**?: If its not obvious, I am Azure Blue Espeon! Hence the blue cat ears and blue clothing. And for those not present I have black hair, brown eyes, and that's all you need to know. As I had said earlier, Chidsengan is not here.. You could say she is a bit.. Occupied at the moment.**

**Zeo: *Looks over at Chidengan who was previously banging their head against the wall* What happened? First she was slamming her head against the wall, and now there's a fluffy blue pillow in-between the two?**

**Ryuga: How did that get there?! I worked so hard to convince her to do that! I have a reputation to keep you know! *Turns to Azure Blue Espeon* What did you DO! Everything was going perfectly fine before you showed up, and how did you even get that pillow there without us noticing?! And why are you even here?! Don't you have your own stories to ruin!**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Haven't you seen pokemon? Espeon is a Psychic type. And who am I? Azure Blue ESPEON! I just used my awesome Psychic powers to magically teleport that pillow there while at the same time putting her to sleep! And I take offence to that last comment!**

**Kyoya: Ryuga does have a point, what are you doing here?**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Hehe, well you could say I come bearing presents. But uh, not for you two. *Points at Zeo and Kyoya***

**Zeo: Aww but why not? I love presents. **

**Azure Blue Espeon: SILENCE! For now I will give Ryuga his present! It is a shock collar—Uh.. I mean it's a … .. . Who am I kidding, it's a shock collar. The same kind used on dogs. For you Ryuga! You could say this is Payback, or Karma.**

**Ryuga: Like I'm gonna let you put something like that on me!**

**Azure Blue Espeon: You have no choice! *Uses awesome psychic powers to attach it to Ryuga's neck* This is retribution for all the jabs you made at Chidsengan! **

**Ryuga: That's no reason to put this collar around me like a dog.**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Hmm.. Maybe your right.. But.. Its good enough for me!**

**Zeo: Maybe you had this coming Ryuga. It was pretty mean tricking Chidsengan into banging her head against a wall over and over again.**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Precisely! So that's why I'll show you why that collar isn't just a fashion statement. *Brings out a remote controller* Get ready for the lightshow!**

**/Azure Blue Espeon then proceeded to press the button. But for time, length, and convenience sake his screams were blotted out with some nice elevator music/ **

**19 Some minutes Later**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Ahh that's nice. Gotta love a nice sweet piece of sweet revenge ice cream. As they say revenge is a dish best served cold.**

**Kyoya: Don't you think that's a little harsh?**

**Zeo: Yeah, I don't even think Doji's capable of being that cruel...**

**Kyoya: No, Doji is... Ziggurat, maybe not...**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Enough Talk! Be happy that I am being merciful, and that you two are not the subject of my tortur—Uh.. justice, Yeah that's it.**

**Zeo: What! But you still haven't let go of the button! How is that merciful?!**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Huh? Oh yeah, your right, I guess I forgot. You could say that his screams were sweet music to my ears and then I just tuned them out.**

**Kyoya: And even after that, you still haven't let go.**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Eh, he can suffer a little longer. Anyways I'm going to be leaving for a little bit, off to search for a certain someone. But before I forget, *Holds up a picture of Toby* Toby was supposed to be here, but I kicked him out for now. But all you need to know is that this chapter is about when Zeo and Toby first met. Or something like that. Its kinda sweet. Maybe. Till they meet again right?**

**Zeo: What? But I thought Toby was dead?!**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Of course not, he was just getting the virtual buffet ready. Its not like someone can just magically conjure up a buffet like that.**

**Kyoya: Do I have to mention the pillow?**

**Azure Blue Espeon: That's different! Well.. I guess I could do that.. Fine! *Snap* It is done! And because I can see into the future I saw what would have happened, had I not intervened. Just know Chidsengan that everybody loves you!**

**Chidsengan: Wahh *Wakes up* Ugh I had this crazy dream that a pokemon invaded my fanfic, Someone's gonna die, and that Ryuga was tortured. Crazy dream right?**

**Kyoya: Uh Chidsengan, look behind you.**

**Chidsengan: Huh what do you mean? *Looks at the person conveniently placed behind them***

**Azure Blue Espeon: Hi Chidsengan! Its been awhile! And might I just say that I am a great fan of your work.**

**Chidsengan: Huhh? *Blinks a few times before fainting***

**Azure Blue Espeon: Opps, *Catches her with aforementioned psychic powers and puts her head on aforementioned pillow* I guess I didn't think she would faint just like that.. Oh well, as for the finishing credits.. Chidsengan would like to thank:**

**theforgotten**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**SpyWolf8 (formerly YuTendo9)**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996 **

**And lastly but not least dolphin12145**

**Hey I'm in here too! Theres also some foot notes. Lets see.. Hmm..Thank you.. I Love you.. Yada yada yada.. oh and this chapter goes out to me and theforgotten. And to theforgotten, Chidsengan says that you are " you're by far one of the most enthusiastic people I know, too! You always brighten up my day!"**

**Heres the end of this Author Note! Maybe I'll see you next time? Or not. But Just know like the terminator. I'll be back. With weapons. Ryuga I'm talking to you. Bye! See you soon! *Bampf***

**Kyoya: I feel as if I'm forgetting something..**

**Zeo: Me too, but if it was important than we wouldn't have forgotten. Anyways lets get on with the chapter. **

**-In the background its show that before she left, Azure Blue Espeon seems to have forgotten to free Ryuga from the collar. And that he is still to this moment, being shocked-**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Training Division- Diaíresi̱ Ti̱s Katártisi̱s_

_Star Fragments- Thráf̱smata Astéro̱n_

_Stratiótis- Soldier/Soldiers_

_Orizantas/Orizontas- Horizons_

_Éna- One_

_Dekatéssera- Fourteen_

_Dó̱deka- Twelve_

_Dekatría- Thirteen_

_Dyo- Two_

_Tría- Three_

_Téssera- Four_

_Pénte- Five_

_Éxi- Six_

_Eptá-Seven_

_Októ̱- Eight_

_Ennéa- Nine_

_Déka- Ten_

_Énteka- Eleven_

_Dekapénte- Fifteen_

* * *

_**A/N: This chappie is another chappie that delves a bit more deeply into the life in The Thanátos Army, just to warn everyone. Also, Nia is the sole property OC of azure blue espeon, a much more talented writer and wonderful person than myself (Chidsengan) and the person who wrote the main author's note for this chappie. I, Chidsengan, own nothing except the flimsy writing skills displayed in the chappie below. Also, I'm so sorry to azure blue espeon for writing such a terrible portrayal of such an amazing OC like Nia. I really tried my best... and failed... I'm so sorry... TT_TT Also, the name of this chappie translates to: The Fifteen and The Fifteen. Thank you all so much! ^_^**_

* * *

"I see... so that's what happened..."

"Yes, General Doji. We were training in a wide-open field and he collapsed without any warning..."

"Hmmm... it sounds like nothing more than a common bout with exhaustion..."

"Yes sir... but... what should I proceed to do, General ?"

Silence.

"You needn't tell him anything. I have already told him that the time to rest has passed. When I was informed of his collapse, I had my servants awaken him at once and he resumed his training, Neílos..."

"But... General Doji-!"

"Do not question my judgment, young master..."Doji said coolly, staring the teenage leader of The Thanátos Army down strictly."Why, my dear boy... don't you remember who it is that's been like a father to you all these years ? Who was the one that's helped you improve your strength to the point that you're actually fit to be a leader ? Who was it that has made your job so much easier by taking care of the harder things for you... and leaving the easier things to you...?"

Neílos looked down slightly, his brows knitted in worry.

"It… was you, General Doji..."he responded quietly.

Doji sat back in his chair, raising his glass filled with a juice made from oranges to his lips calmly.

"You're quite right, my boy,"he responded cunningly, closing his eyes."If it weren't for me, you'd still be nothing but an child sitting at the side of the road begging for scraps, most likely. At the very best. You're lucky that I was able to trace back you lineage to find where you rightfully belonged. I gave you all that you have now, and I can just as easily crush it all to bits. You wouldn't want me to do that, now, would you ?"

"No, General Doji,"Neílos said in a quiet, intimidated voice.

"Then, my boy, you should know by now not to question what I say..."Doji said coldly."I always make the right decision. I know what it is that I'm doing..."

"Yes, general Doji..."

After he had said it, however, an icy silence passed over them, making Doji quirk a suspicious eyebrow.

"Is something still the matter, Neílos ?"he asked.

Neílos looked up, startled by Doji's voice that had snapped him out of his thoughts.

"H-huh ?"he stuttered.

"You. It's not like you to merely stand around here saying nothing like an idiot after a decision's been made. Is something the matter, Neílos ?"

"O-oh... it's... it's nothing... General Doji..."Neílos stammered in answer, not making eye contact with the [psychotic] general."It's just that... well... the prince... well, he hasn't been well lately, and his sudden collapse... I... I just think it would be foolish if we resumed training, and-"

"Enough!"Doji snapped, his eyes narrowing into a glare."This is a war, child! Do not forget your place! You are Neílos...! The leader of The Thanátos Army and the rightful ruler of Kakopoioús"-Doji sat back in a chair and glowered at the boy standing before him-"Now... don't just stand there like a dunce, child... go and resume your training with him... now..."

"But... general... I-"

"I SAID GO!"Doji snarled, his voice crisp and furious... the type of voice that Neílos knew better than to mess with...

Casting his eyes downward, he sucked in his breath shakily and nodded in obedience.

"Yes, sir..."he agreed.

Then, with a terse incline at his waist indicating a bit of a bow, Neílos turned and his heel and exited the room in brisk strides... his jaw tense and his fists clenched tightly beside him.

Turning the corner of the hallway, his pace quickened into a hurried walk... then into a trot... and in a few moments, he found himself running through the hallways in breathless jaunts.

After a few minutes, however, he stopped... his chest heaving tiredly and his knees trembling weakly.

With a sigh, he sunk to his knees and frowned... Doji's words echoing in his mind chillingly.

If it weren't for him...

As much as it infuriated him, Neílos had to admit that it was true.

If it weren't for Doji, he would be nothing.

The man had nurtured him and treated him like he was his own son

He owed Doji his life, practically, he had been told; and that was the way he was repaying him.

By doing each and every little thing that he ordered him to do.

Like resuming training with his friend who had just collapsed from exhaustion what seemed like mere moments ago after that same friend hadn't been doing very well in health-related issues for the past couple months.

"Why do you allow General Doji to speak to you like that ?"Neílos suddenly heard a voice say from above him.

Glancing up, he saw Dashan standing over him; his eyebrows knitted with worry and his expression somber.

"General Dashan,"Neílos said, getting to his feet."What are you doing here ?"

"I was headed to speak to some officials and couldn't help but overhear your, erm, conversation with General Doji, Master Neílos,"Dashan explained.

"Oh, so you heard that,"Neílos muttered, in a bit of a dazed-out way.

"Yes, sire,"

Neílos frowned as he glanced up at the boy standing over him.

Though Dashan was a general in The Thanátos Army, in all the times Neílos had ever spoken to him, the boy had seemed like anything but.

Dashan wasn't fight-obsessed and power-hungry like many of the other soldiers in The Thanátos Army, but rather was rational and clear-headed, never engaging in battle without an order to do so or without reason.

Dashan wasn't incredibly hard to be around, either, like some of the 'prodigies' that Neílos had encountered as the leader of The Thanátos Army.

One might say that he was a bit of an outcast amongst the social standing of the army; a power that was well-known, but a person who was often misunderstood.

Like Neílos.

And there was something else about Dashan that Neílos had always taken note of, something that he had yet to see in any of the other Thanátos soldiers thus far except for himself.

Sadness.

There was always a certain amount of sadness behind Dashan's penetrating, green eyes; sadness that told countless tales that he didn't have to use words to tell.

Neílos glanced at Dashan slightly.

Powerful.

Outcasts.

Sad.

He and Dashan were more alike than many would have realized.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that,"Neílos said quietly.

Dashan bowed slightly.

"If you don't mind me saying so, sire, I believe you were right in every respect,"he stated.

Neílos couldn't help but arch his eyebrows at that comment.

"You did ?"

Dashan nodded and Neílos scoffed in a discouraged way.

"Well, that makes at least one of us,"he said flatly."As far as I'm convinced, I lost the battle,"

"But not the war,"Dashan encouraged him kindly.

Neílos looked at him questioningly as Dashan continued.

"I'm sure that General Doji will come to see reason sooner or later,"he said."We just have to wait and follow his orders until time comes,"

Neílos smiled smally, sadly, at Dashan's words, his guilt ebbing at the thought that Doji would come around... someday.

"Thank you,"he murmured.

It was short and not very specific, but, somehow, Dashan knew exactly what Neílos meant and nodded once again in response.

"No thanks is necessary, sire,"he said quietly.

Silence resounded for a few moments within the hall they were in before Neílos finally spoke.

"So ?"he queried, glancing up at Dashan.

Dashan raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"'So' what ?"he replied.

Neílos pushed himself off the floor to his feet.

"What division is he training in ?"he asked."I've been ordered to resume training with him immediately by General Doji. As one of the highest-ranking soldiers of The Thanátos Army, it's your responsibility to know where everyone is training at all times,"

Dashan turned away, his eyes narrowed sadly.

"Master Neílos... I... you would not like to know," he said quietly.

Dashan bowed apologetically.

"Forgive me, Master Neílos,"he said.

Neílos sighed slightly.

"Just tell me where the prince is,"

Dashan glanced away slightly and frowned.

"He's... training in the fifth ward, sir..."he answered cautiously.

Neílos quirked an eyebrow.

"Training in the fifth ward ?!"he questioned."He just collapsed not too long ago! He's in no condition to be training in the fifth ward! He should be-!"- he stopped short-"I'm not going to let him!"

"Master Neílos!"Dashan said worriedly."Please don't startle him! He's very weak,"

"Not weak enough to not be training in the fifth ward,"

"Please, Master Neílos,"Dashan started."It's imperative that we don't intrude upon him so hastily. General Doji said to resume training with him, but I believe that he didn't intend for us to startle him, and—"

"I'm not afraid of General Doji, Dashan, and you shouldn't be, either,"Neílos chided him."I outrank him, and, one day, you'll outrank him, as well,"

"Perhaps never,"

"There's not a shred of narcissism or vanity in your veins, General Dashan. General Doji, however, believes himself to be above the rest of us. In my mind, though many believe you haven't surpassed him in power yet, you already have in leadership,"

"Brave words from someone who almost never questions General Doji himself,"

"It's different when it's just he and I. When others who I consider confidants begin to cower to him, though, that I cannot accept,"Neílos answered Dashan as calmly as ever.

Before Dashan even had the chance to formulate a response, Neílos gestured for Dashan to follow him to the next division of the building: the Diaíresi̱ Ti̱s Katártisi̱s.

*** Y * Y * Y ***

Meanwhile, back where General Doji was...

"The child is becoming rebellious, I see..."the head general sneered, his voice dripping with disdain as he looked into the smoky fog before him which showed him Neílos and Dashan heading down the hallways towards where 'the prince' was."And, what's worse, he has taken Dashan along with him,"

"Master Doji,"said a quiet figure from the shadowy corner of the room; his face not visible for even his 'master' to see."Perhaps now is the time to put our plan into action; to put our formula of what we've been plotting all along into action and watch it manifest itself at last!"

"No, I think not. It's still quite too early for that,"Doji answered coolly, taking a sip of his drink.

"But, Master Doji-!"

"Nothing is yet in position for our plan to be revealed,"Doji continued, ignoring his underling's interjection."In order to attain Thráf̱smata Astéro̱n, we must be able to consider every aspect, every outcome, and have everything in order,"

"Master Doji, I—"

"You mustn't hurry things along. Everything has it's time and it's place for becoming,"Doji once again spoke over his underling."Besides, you seem to forget that we now have a few extra… issues to worry about,"

"We do ?"the mystery person queried."What ?"

"Not 'what',"Doji purred."'Who',"

"Who ?"

"The children; the ones of prophecy,"Doji stated.

A dismissing laugh was heard from the shadows of the room.

"Those little brats ?! You must be joking, General Doji! They can't possibly be the ones! They themselves don't even believe that they are!"

"And what if I were to tell you that they WERE ?"

"Huh ?"

Doji's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as his face contorted into that of a scowl.

"I know you're a man of science, but what if I said that those children, when their power is combined, have enough power to destroy the entire universe ?"  
"I'd say that you were insane,"

Doji leaned back in his seat a little and sighed.

"Then you'd be wrong,"he said coldly, taking another sip of his drink."In any event, however, you know that that is the reason why I've been training these kiddies so hard. Neílos and the others are the only ones who can possibly defeat the ones of legend. My fifteen stratiótis have enough power to destroy the ones of legend, and only those that I've so painstakingly handpicked for the sake of achievement, power, and ensure my sole rule over everything and everyone in this universe,"

"Oh, dear, even over me ?"came the voice from the corner of the room again.

Doji chose to ignore the query and instead rolled his eyes.

"And when that day comes, I'll need everyone that I've decided to make into my stratiótis... and not a single one less. Which is why Neílos and Dashan rebelling simply won't do,"

"Yes, I see, sire. But, then, whatever are you going to do about it ?"

Doji simply sneered and turned to the third occupant of the room who had been completely quiet they entire time.

"My dear,"Doji purred in a cunning yet authoritative manner."It's your turn to do what you must for The Thanátos Army,"

From where the third occupant was standing, she nodded slightly in agreement.

"I understand, Master Doji,"she answered.

*** Y * Y * Y ***

It took about fifteen minutes of walking through the deserted halls of the dismal headquarters, but, at last, Neílos and Dashan arrived at the Diaíresi̱ Ti̱s Katártisi̱s quarters of the building in it's higher levels.

"He's in here, Master Neílos..."Dashan said, standing back from the army leader to allow him the get a clearer vision of the door that was before them.

"I see..."Neílos said quietly.

"Are you sure that... this is a good idea, Master Neílos ?"Dashan queried anxiously.

Neílos nodded smally.

"I've had the feeling that something's been bothering my friend lately,"he replied."Perhaps now I'll be able to find out what it is,"

Dashan bowed slightly to Neílos.

"Then I shall stay by your side the entire time, Master Neílos,"

Neílos gave a short 'hmm' in acknowledgement before reaching out and pushed the door open slightly... which resulted in a resounding 'CREAK'...

The sound of swords clashing within the room instantly halted at the sound.

"Who's there ?"a cautious, yet protective, voice queried from within the room.

Neílos instantly froze.

"I..."he stammered for an answer."Ummm... I..."

"There's no need to worry..."Dashan interjected calmly."We're not here to harm you..."

Silence.

Then...

"State your names..."the voice demanded.

A girl's voice...

"Our names are General Dashan of The Thanatos Army..."Dashan began."And Neílos... supreme commander of The Thanatos Army..."

"It's alright,"another, more familiar second voice said from the room."They're my friends,"

A gasp was heard from the other side of the door and in the next second, the heavy, cherrywood door was opened by a girl about the same age as Neílos...

A beautiful girl...

Her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of brown and her black, slightly brown hair was tied in two, French braids that were wrapped into a bun in the back.

Her dress rested slightly off her shoulders and was made from a light blue silk at the top that resembled the sky; the bottom of it resembling a sunset as the blue faded into a majestic combination of colors... everything from fuschia to red to orange.

For a moment, all Neílos could do was stare at her; awestruck by her beauty and the poise and grace in which she handled herself.

"Ummm... hello ?"Dashan greeted, quirking an eyebrow at her presence.

The girl nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello,"she responded calmly.

More silence.

Neílos couldn't speak.

He was mesmerized.

Never before had he seen a more beautiful girl, and never before had he felt like he was feeling at that moment.

A feeling of pure, undeniable shock.

"We're here to see the prince,"Dashan went on, sparing a bewildered look on awestruck The Thanátos Army leader beside him.

"Of course. Come in,"the girl replied, letting the two boys walk in the room (Neílos' eyes fixed on the girl the whole while).

When they entered the room, they saw that the 'prince' that they had talked about was holding a sword and holding it close to a target painted on the wall, panting hard.

The boy, about seventeen-years-old, had long, flowing white hair and violet eyes and was dressed in a magenta-colored tunic, black jousting pants, and a white cloak. He was thin for his age and his features were sharp, but the most stunning thing about him was the ruby-colored birthmark at the center of his forehead.

This was the 'prince'.

"Master Faust,"Dashan addressed the 'prince'."

The boy, 'Faust', turned around suddenly to face Dashan, who gave looked at him curiously.  
"Why are you training, sire ?"he inquired.

Faust set his sword aside for a moment and cast his eyes downward for a brief moment.

"I figured that I would... get some more training in before I rested,"came the quiet answer.

For a boy who was supposed to be considered a 'prince', Faust seemed the farthest thing from it.

Dashan was silent for a moment before stating his case calmly.

"And you did,"he said."Now, sire, I believe that it's time that you rest,"

Faust shook his head.

"I need to keep training,"he said diligently."The war—"

"The war will be the death of you if you don't rest, your highness,"Dashan stated."The Thanátos Army's strategy still has quite some time to come to fruition. You can rest until then. Save your strength, sire. That was why Master Neílos and I came to check on you. Because you always seem to overwork yourself to exhaustion,"

"I need to. It's part of the role I must play, General Dashan,"

Neílos shifted on his feet uncomfortably for a moment and glanced at the beautiful girl standing beside him.

"If you don't mind me asking,"he started."Why are you in here with Faust ?"

The girl seemed to look right through Neílos coolly with her piercing, brown eyes as she spared a small glance of her own at him.

"I would be lying to you if I said I was only in here because I was bored,"she began calmly."The truth is, I was here to make sure the Master Faust didn't harm himself once again in injury. The order came from Head General Doji himself,"

"It... did ?"Neílos asked, slightly bewildered by her response.

Dashan looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"And just who exactly are you, m'lady ?"he inquired.

The girl curtsied slightly and nodded at the boys in a perfectly regal manner.

"My apologies for not introducing myself sooner,"she said."I'm a musician within the court guards. It's part of my responsibility to see that those that are higher ranking than me are safe, yet perform their duties in a timely and unwavering manner,"

Neílos and Dashan just stared at her for a moment, stunned by her intricate answer, before Faust clarified just what she was saying.

"She's a specialist, so to speak,"he explained."She's quite advanced with medical, and she makes sure that those of us in The Thanátos Army don't end up gravely injured in training and/or practice, like me,"

Dashan scowled at the girl for a moment, then turned back to Faust with an equal look of disdain.

"It's a foolish idea to train so much, Master Faust,"Dashan muttered under his breath."Of all of us, you're the most vulnerable,"

"You talk like I'm some sort of child. Besides, it's not like I want to train all the time,"said Faust."I just have direct orders from General Doji to do so,""

"That doesn't alter the fact that you're putting your life at risk,"Dashan retorted.

"General Dashan, I outrank you, as does General Doji,"Faust stated calmly."I'm afraid that there's really nothing you can do about my orders or his. I've been ordered to train some more today, and I intend to. Besides,"-he nodded towards the girl-"She's here to help me if anything goes wrong,"

"I assure you, Master Neílos, General Dashan, Master Faust is in good hands,"the beautiful girl agreed.

Neílos looked at her skeptically, then folded his arms over his chest.  
"You're a musician and a medic,"he said."Yet you speak like someone who has had more experience in this army than just a medic and musician,"

"I have, sire,"she stated."I'm one of the Thanátos Fifteen. Just like you, just like Master Faust, and just like General Dashan are,"

Dashan couldn't help but scoff a tad.

"YOU ?"he queried."One of the strongest soldiers that The Thanátos Army has ?"  
"Yes,"she responded calmly, not at all flustered in the slightest."I'm one of the fifteen soldiers that General Doji has hand-picked to fight the war. Along with you, that is,"

Neílos and Dashan couldn't help but gape at her in disbelief.

The Thanátos Fifteen were each soldiers of The Thanátos Army, be they the leader (Neílos), generals (Dashan), lieutenants (like many of the others were), or a so-called prince (Faust was te sole exception to that rule).

No one was exactly sure why the were called The Thanátos Fifteen since only fourteen of the fifteen had been decided, but no one questioned it too much.

They were each ranked by strength, the numbers ranging from the least powerful to the most powerful the higher the numbers got [A/N: yep, I got the idea for The Thanátos Fifteen from the Espadas on Bleach ... and added a little twist to it... ^_^], and each of them were considered to be the elite of the elite; the strong arms in the fighting force of The Thanátos Army.

Neílos, Faust, and Dashan were each ranked incredibly high in The Thanátos Fifteen; the were some of strongest members of the fifteen.

But this girl...

She was so diminutive by comparison to the rest of them, and she seemed far too gentle to be capable of the strength required to be called a member of The Thanátos Fifteen.

"She's telling the truth,"Faust stated suddenly, cutting Neílos and Dashan's musings short.

The both glanced at Faust with curious expressions as he continued.

"Her fighting skills are, well, not quite at our level yet, but she's much stronger than any of the strongest soldiers that the regular part of the army has to offer,"Faust explained.

Neílos and Dashan just stared at Faust for a moment before the girl spoke again.

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced,"she said gently."My name is Sinai Orizantas, but nearly everyone calls me 'Nia'. I'm the Énas Stratoítos,"

Neílos raised his eyebrows.

"Only the Énas ?"he queried."So then you're the weakest one out of all of us,"

Nia nodded slightly.

"While that is correct, the reason I rank so low is not because of my strength,"she explained."It's because of my personality. You see, I don't exactly like fighting. I'd much rather spend my time playing music and enjoying life,"

"A member of The Thanátos Fifteen that doesn't like fighting,"Dashan mused."Now that's suspicious in itself,"

Nia sat on a chair that was located in a corner of the room.

"Yet you three don't seem very fond of it yourselves,"she said plainly.

Dashan quieted down at her words.

She was pretty and perceptive.

Nia closed her eyes and nodded at Neílos.

"Now, I believe that you wanted to talk to Master Faust about something,"she said."I can leave, if you'd like. I wouldn't want to intrude,"

"No, feel free to stay,"Neílos said, not quite sure what to think of the girl.

Other than that she was pretty, smart, perceptive, and apparently strong.  
And pretty.

Wait... he had already thought that, hadn't he ?

Dashan turned to Faust once again and sighed.

"Master Faust,"he began."Master Neílos has been ordered by General Doji to resume training with you, however—"

"Not in the fifth ward,"Neílos cut Dashan short, his thoughts switching from Nia to his friend in a split second."Not in Diaíresi̱ Ti̱s Katártisi̱s. It's the most dangerous place to train and the whole of Kakopoioús. I can't, in my right mind, let you train yourself here and –"

"'And', nothing,"said Faust calmly."I have orders. This is the only way that I can truly achieve my full potential. I must carry out the orders that I have promised that I would,"  
"Like this ?"Dashan mumbled flatly.

"Like this,"Faust responded."Just as General Doji has instructed,"

Neílos grit his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

More and more in recent days, he had been starting to really dislike the name 'General Doji'.

General Doji seemed to be the one pulling the strings behind the entire Thanátos Army.

Doji, who didn't even have as much power as some of the hand-picked fighters that he had chosen to lead The Thanátos Army to victory.

To lead THEM to victory.

At any cost.

Even, possibly, by training to death.

And everyone seemed to be completely fine with that ... especially those of the Thanátos Fifteen who Doji had hand-picked.

They were all, even Neílos himself (though he was ashamed to admit it), willing to do absolutely anything for Doji and The Thanátos Army.

Perhaps it was because those of the Thanátos Fifteen's who's pasts he knew of were nearly identical to the rest of them, not counting Neílos, who couldn't remember his past, and Faust.

All of them had been found by Doji and hand-picked from the rest of The Thanátos Army recruits to fight in a war that never seemed to require them.

Each of them had been promised their chance to fight, when the time came, and had undergone gruesome training in order to achieve their highest level of strength possible, if not more so.

Early on, they had accepted whatever Doji had said or instructed them to do without so much as a single questioning of his ideas and/or ideals.

All of them had just done as he had said to do, only to spend their nights staring through the windows of the Thanátos Army's headquarters.

There wasn't a single one among them, to Neílos' knowledge, that actually remembered anything significant about their pasts before joining The Thanátos Army; only bits and pieces here and there that had basically given them enough knowledge to know that their lives hadn't been anything worth of any value before they had joined.

Faust, out of all of them, had had it the worst.

Not only was his health constantly bordering on the thin line between 24/7 bed rest and well enough to actually train his skills, but he couldn't remember anything, not even in the slightest, about his past whatsoever.

His entire past was just a big question mark, a blank; it was void of any information as to who he was, where he came from, and anything else.

He was a boy with no memories, a pawn for a greater cause.

Unlike the others, he never even had dreams on occasion that related back to something or someone in his past.

Faust had absolutely nothing whatsoever... not even any scars or criminal markings like Neílos that could give him even the slightest clue to his past.

He had no past, to his knowledge, a future that was uncertain, and a present that was constantly in question.

He had no idea if he had ever had a mother that had loved him, a father who had taught him of life and it's wonders, or siblings that would surely do anything for him.

He never knew if there had been, at one time or another, a friend who had cared about him and would do anything for him.

Faust could only remember as far back as to the day he had met Doji and been taken to The Thanátos Army's headquarters.

Ever since that day, Doji had cared for him like he cared for the rest of The Thanátos Fifteen; he taught them, trained them, and made sure that they realized their responsibilities were solely to The Thanátos Army and to The Thanátos Army only.

But Faust was what some would call 'a special case', even as far as those in The Thanátos Fifteen went.

While Faust was no doubt powerful, just barely ranking below Neílos in terms of strength, he was much more fragile than the rest of them.

Not only was his health constantly an issue, but his mental stability was fickle, as well; he'd wake up in the middle of the night sometimes and walk around the halls repeating one word over and over again: 'Zeo'.

And in the morning, he'd have no recollection of doing so.

It was because of this that Doji was constantly having him engaged in rigorous training routines; why, Neílos had no idea... if you asked him, the training would make the boy crack all the more under stress.

Yet Doji was adamant in his decision and always had Neílos and Faust training.

They had become sparring partners early on, and this had led many of the soldiers of The Thanátos Army to recognize Faust as another one of Doji's 'prized pupils', like Neílos and Dashan were.

There was just one thing that was suspicious about it... and that was that, unlike everyone else within The Thanátos Fifteen (except with the exception of Nia now, it seemed), Faust didn't hold some sort of specific, high rank in The Thanátos Army.

He wasn't a leader or a general or a lieutenant... he was just a soldier, to their knowledge.

So everyone had started calling him 'the prince' because of how Doji trained him and treated him; like a king would treat a prince preparing to take over the throne.

It had started as a joke, but, eventually, everyone, even Doji, had started referring to Faust as 'the prince'.

And with that title, Faust had become even more serious about his obligation to Doji and The Thanátos Army.

Really, when Neílos took it all into consideration, it was no real question why Faust, out of all of them, had agreed to obey Doji without so much as a single flouting of his judgment.

But still...

"You body hasn't yet adapted to the strain of training after a collapse from exhaustion,"Neílos tried a more subtle approach in contrast to one of authority.

Faust's violet eyes didn't show any emotion in the slightest.

"I've been here for nearly eleven years now,"he said in a droned-out sort of voice."And I've collapsed many times due to many kind of ailments. This time it was just from something trivial such as exhaustion. I'll be fine. I must carry out General Doji's orders,"

Neílos growled lowly beneath his breath for a moment before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Nia.

"Perhaps this is the best thing for him,"she said."Moving around can have an alternate effect on certain people. Rather than relaxing, it is sometimes better to remain, not on bed rest, but in training,"

Neílos frowned and Dashan sighed.

"Perhaps,"Dashan agreed, though his eyes reflected just the opposite feelings of his words."Then again, perhaps not,"

Faust shook his head slightly.

"I assure you, I'm fine,"he said, turning away from them curtly.

No sooner had he said it, however, than he gasped in pain a collapsed to his knees; coughing weakly and trembling uncontralably as Nia, Neílos, and Dashan rushed to his side to help him back to his feet.

"Get him sitting down,"Nia instructed.

Dashan helped Faust sit down in a chair in the room as Neílos shouted for him to come to again.

"Faust! Faust!"he called."Come on, Faust! Hang in there!"

After another moment of coughing, Faust finally calmed down a bit; shuddering slightly; his eyes glazed over with resulted tears of his coughing fit.

Dashan knelt next to Faust as Nia held Faust's wrists gently in between her pointer fingers and thumbs, checking his pulse as the boy's breath began to slow down once more to a steady pace.

"Are you okay, Master Faust ?"Dashan asked, his eyes clouded with worry.

Faust nodded slowly and wearily.

His face had become far too pale and the shadows beneath his eyes seemed to have deepened and his hands shook terribly, however, making everyone share a skeptical glance with one another.

"Maybe... it is a good idea if you rest,"Nia recinded he prior opinion, brushing a lock of white hair behind Faust's ear gently, her brown eyes reflecting the worry in her voice.

Both Neílos and Dashan looked at her in surprise, just trying to figure out where they stood with the girl, while Faust shook his head hard.

"But, General Doji—"

"I'll speak to General Doji for you,"Nia said before Faust could say anything else."I'm sure he'll understand,"

Neither of them moved or said anything for the following couple seconds, most of them just trying to try and imagine Doji being understanding of something that didn't benefit him.

In a few moments, however, Nia broke the silence with a small laugh.

"You don't seem to understand the amount of precedence that I hold with General Doji,"she said."You see, even though I may be a musician and a medic and rank at the lowest of The Thanátos Fifteen, he trusts my judgment,"

"And we're supposed to believe that he tells you everything ?"Dashan asked skeptically.  
Nia shrugged.

"I didn't say that he TELLS me everything... I said that he trusts my judgement,"she stated calmly."Resuming training at the moment would jeopardize Master Faust's condition right now. That's all I'm going to tell General Doji. You can trust me,"

Dashan glanced at Neílos, who was staring at Nia, stunned, before a serene smile swept over his face.

It was the first time Dashan had ever seen him look so... calm...

Was he really so smitten with this girl ?

"If you could get Doji to oblige..."Neílos trailed off as Nia nodded, knowing what he meant without him actually saying it.

"He's quite a reasonable man if you get to know him,"she said calmly, her brown eyes sparkling in tender, genuine sweetness."I'm sure that he'd be willing to oblige to what we request,"

Neílos stole a look at Dashan, waiting for him to say something to Nia; something that told him that he trusted her as much as he did to fulfill their request.

After what seemed like forever, Dashan finally nodded with a small smile of his own.

"Very well,"he agreed."If you think you can change his mind,"

Nia grinned gently.

"I know I can,"she answered confidently.

Getting to her feet, Nia bowed to Neílos, Dashan, and Faust before she left.

"Good-bye, Masters,"she said quietly."It was a true honor to meet you, General Dashan,"-her beautiful eyes drifted towards Neílos-"And especially an honor to meet you, Master Neílos,"

Neílos opened his mouth to say something, but, for some, strange reason, nothing came to mind for him.

"The honor was all mine,"he managed to say after the awkward silence.

He instantly regretted what he had said and how weak it had sounded; cringing inwardly at his words.

To his surprise, however, Nia merely smiled.

"I'll see you all sometime later, then,"she said.

Then, turning on her heel, she left the room, leaving Neílos and the others speechless.

*** Y * Y * Y ***

"Have you done what I've asked you to do, my dear ?"Dojo purred to the girl that stood in front of him in his lair only moments later.

Nia nodded respectfully to Doji, her hair sweeping her fair cheeks as she did.

"I've done as you've instructed,"she replied levelly."Masters Neílos, Faust, and Dashan suspect nothing,"

"Very good,"Doji purred, sliding out of his seat like a pampered feline would after a nap."You've done well, Nia. Quite well, actually,"

Nia's cast her eyes downward at Doji's compliments; an unwelcome wariness clouding her thoughts.

"If I may ask so, General Doji,"she began."Why was it... that you wanted me to approach them ? Why did you instruct Master Faust to train if you were going to call it off to start with ?"

Doji chuckled slightly as he stood over the still-bowing form of Nia.

"I'll admit that it wasn't my original plan to have Faust cease his training for today,"he admitted in a venomous tone of voice."But when Neílos wouldn't stand by and let Faust trained in his condition, and when he brought Dashan into it, as well, I knew that I had to think of something better, since I can't have two of my top Thanátos stratiótis rebelling against me,"-he reached two of his fingers beneath Nia's chin and raised her head to look at him-"Which is why I sent you in, my dear girl. By expressing your 'concern' for Faust and saying that you would 'talk' to me about reprieving him of his training duties for the day... and, of course, having me so generously 'agree' to it, you've gained each of their trusts,"

"But... I didn't talk you into anything,"Nia said quietly."You were planning to agree from the start. It was all an act,"

Doji smiled at her, one of the terrible, saccharin smiles only Doji was capable of giving.

"But because of it, I'm now seen as a reasonable person,"he purred."You're now seen as someone that my little stratiótis can trust to get things accomplished, also. Neílos, Faust, and Dashan will let you in more than they'd ever let me into their little world. And side you're willingly subjugated to your dear General Doji, it's your job to strengthen everyone else's trust in me... from the inside out,"-he pat Nia on her head slightly as she stiffened at his display of 'affection'-"And, my dear, I would be lying if I said that you don't always manage to make me look all the more appealing,"

Nia stayed quiet as Doji walked past her, her head lowered and her eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Go back to them and tell them that I've generously agreed to let Faust cease his training for the day,"the general said coolly."You will do that for me. Won't you, my dear ?"

"Yes, General Doji,"came the quiet reply.

Doji smirked to himself at Nia's answer, then continued.

"Oh, and another thing,"he said.

He took a small scroll hidden within his armor and handed it to Nia over his shoulder.

"Tell everyone in the army that there's been a slight alteration within the ranks of The Thanátos Fifteen,"he said as Nia took the scroll from his hand and unrolled it curiously."It would seem as if our tie between the two candidates for the rank of the Dekapénte Stratiótis has been decided at last,"

"H-how ? What happened ?"

Dojo glanced at Nia with his patented, irritatingly nonplussed expression on his face.

"It would appear that one of the candidates, Dynamas, was a spy for The Zoun Army,"he answered calmly."The control's been handed over to the other candidate, who I know can be trusted wholly with his obligations to The Thanátos Army,"

And with that, Doji walked away, leaving Nia alone in the drafty room; reading the names of her fellow Thanátos Fifteen written on the scroll.

One- Énas – Nia

Two- Dyo – Enzo

Three-Tría – Selen

Four- Téssera – Ian

Five- Pénte – Argo

Six- Éxi – Kumasuke

Seven- Eptá – Bao

Eight- Októ̱ - Reiki

Nine- Ennéa – Reiji

Ten- Déka – Damian

Eleven- Énteka – Aguma

Twelve- Dó̱deka – Dashan

Thirteen- Dekatría – Faust

Fourteen- Dekatéssera - Neílos

...

...

...

Fifteen- Dekapénte - Ryuga

* * *

**Chidsengan: Well... there was another chappie... although it was...**

**Ryuga: Pathetic *Bzzt*? Useless *Shock*? Worthless *Sizzle*? Dumb *Burn*? Pointless/ Ridiculous/Amateur/Idiotic/ Pathetic *Insert more lightning noises*? Ahh! Stupid collar. When the thing finally stopped shocking me, half the chapter was already finished. AND I STILL CANT TAKE IT OFF!**

***Swoosh SPARKLE Sparkle sparkle***

**Ryuga: Agh! Its you again! I have a bone to pick.. with… you?**

**Azure Blue Espeon: I found him! **

**-As the azure blue cloud of sparkles dispersed Azure Blue Espeon is seen clutching Nile rather tightly around the arm. With Nile himself looking slightly embarrassed at the position he somehow got himself into.-**

**Kyoya: Nile? What are you doing here?**

**Ryuga: No, more importantly, what are you doing with her?!**

**Nile: *Rubbing his eyes after being slightly blinded from the reflective sparkles* Ugh well I was just leaving the virtual buffet, they're serving French gourmet by the way, when I was suddenly tackled from behind. She wouldn't let go, and then suddenly we're surrounded by blue sparkles and next thing I know, I'm here.**

**Kyoya: Well she did say she was going to look for someone. So I guess that was Nile.**

**Ryuga: But still, if someone grabbed me from out of nowhere, I would L Drago them to the moon.**

**Kyoya: So your saying it hasn't happened to you before?**

**Ryuga: Never!**

**Chidsengan: But Ryuga, what about that tim- *Ryuga slaps his hand over Chidsengan's mouth***

**Ryuga: Never speak of it!**

**Nile: Hey, aren't we getting off the original topic here?**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Ohh, great way to turn the conversation around. And on one of my favorite topics too! *Clutches Nile even more***

**Nile: Uhh.. I didn't mean it like that.. And Ryuga, whats up with the new collar?**

**Kyoya: *Sniker* Yeah, trying to start a new fashion statement?**

**Ryuga: Shut Up! You know perfectly well why This Thing, is stuck to me!**

**Nile: Uhh. Actually I don't.**

**Kyoya: It's true, I do know.**

**Ryuga: IT'S BECAUSE OF HER! *Points at Azure Blue Espeon***

**Azure Blue Espeon: *Puffs out cheeks* Puh-Lease. You deserved it! *Presses button***

**Ryuga: Ahhh! *Getting shocked noises***

**Nile: Shouldn't we help him?**

**Kyoya: Meh, he can do whatever he wants. If he wants to be electrified, be my guest. But… If you really want to help him.. She might stop if You ask her to.**

**Nile: Huh? Me? Why me?**

**Kyoya: Well she did go out searching for you, and she hasn't let go of you since..**

**Nile: I guess you're right.. *Turns to Azure Blue Espeon who is currently glaring at Ryuga* Uh.. Hey, can you.. Let Ryuga go?**

**Azure Blue Espeon: *Snaps head around* Of course! If your the one asking! *Turns to Ryuga with a glare* Its your lucky day Ryuga. *Lets go of button* In Niles never ending mercy, he has convinced me to release you from your punishment! *Collar disappears***

**Ryuga: *Slowly rising from the ashes* Mercy, you say.. I'LL SHOW YOU MERCY! I'll L Drago you so hard you'll—oomph**

**Kyoya: Normally I would say its not a good idea to jump and attack people like that.. But seeing as how every attempt you do is thwarted by an invisible wall, I guess I won't.**

**Ryuga: *After finally calming himself down* This is so stupid. Why are you even back? Here I thought I was finally done with you after that stunt you pulled earlier.**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Hey! I worked very hard earlier! You just don't understand my pain! *Grips Nile tighter* And anyway *Devious smile* I'll be showing up a little more often now. **

**Ryuga: What!? I'm going to have to see you more often?! Chidsengan!**

**-Chidsengan who had just gotten back after leaving for some desert from the buffet; almost dropped the cake she was holding from said buffet-**

**Chidsengan: Ryuga? Whats wrong? Whats all the yelling about? Oh yeah, and here. I brought some cake back from the buffet, its really good try some. *Hands out some cake to everyone***

**Kyoya: Mmm, this is really good cake, what kind is it?**

**Nile: I think its white almond.**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Nile's right! It is white almond. Your so Cool Nile! *Azure Blue Espeon who had previously released Nile to eat her cake, jumped at him with arms outstretched***

**Ryuga: I don't think so! *Gets inbetween Nile and Azure Blue Espeon and stops her with his foot***

**Azure Blue Espeon: Heyy! Ichigoo! Don't be so mean!**

**Ryuga: Shut up! Why are you going to show up again! Tell me! And whats with the Bleach reference?!**

**Azure Blue Espeon: TT_TT So mean *Looks longingly at Nile, then rather unwillingly back to the thing separating them* Sheesh Ryuga, didn't you read the memo? Everyone should have gotten one. Everyone important that is.. *Pointedly looking at Ryuga***

**Ryuga: What! Is that true?! Did you guys get one? *Looks at Kyoya and Nile***

**Nile: *Nodding his head and holding up a piece of paper* Yeah, we both got it awhile ago. **

**Kyoya: *Also holding up his memo* Well Ryuga, it seems like your not as great as you'd like to be. *Snicker***

**- At this point, steam is literally coming out of Ryuga's ears. Finally snapping he let loose a deafening yell. Luckily Nile, Kyoya, and Chidsengan were all safe, thanks to a barrier created by Azure Blue Espeon. Wherein the occupants of the said barrier were discussing on what theme for the buffet they would like next.-**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Personally I love Chinese food. But I would love to try some food from your home Nile.**

**Nile: ^_^' okay? I guess I could see what I could do, but its all up to Chidsengan. *Both him and Azure Blue Espeon turn to aforementioned authoress***

**Chidsengan: Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?**

**Azure Blue Espeon: *Puppy dog face* Pleaseee! Plaease please please please please please—**

**Chidsengan: Okay! Okay. I'll start planning it, but it might take awhile, so don't expect it to happen right away.**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Yay! *Notices Ryuga who has just stopped screaming and is now laying on the floor out of breath* Oh Ryuga! Your finished.**

**Kyoya: Here, take my memo, I've already read it so I don't need it. Besides I think it will be interesting to see your reaction. *Throws memo over to Ryuga. Awesomely just like Yusei Fudo***

**Ryuga: Huh? *Ryuga then proceeds to read the memo that happened to land on his face.* NOOooo..**

**Kyoya: I was right, it was interesting.**

**Chidsengan: But he passed out! Shouldn't we do something?**

**Kyoya: Eh, he'll be okay.**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Yes, that's right. From now on, on a few select chapters, I will be making guest appearances in the A/Ns! And that means you better watch out Ryuga, cuase I'll be watching you! ahahaha Ahahaahahah AHAHAHAHAhAhAHAHA! *Azure Blue Espeon starts breaking out into an evil laugh, while at the same time the High Tension Meter just reached 99***

**Nile: Are you a villain?**

**Azure Blue Espeon: *Suddenly stops her cackling* No, but thank you for the High Tension Interruption. I guess that's what I get for watching all the Angel Beats episodes in 2 days.**

**Kyoya: Yeah, sure. Anyway, shouldn't we be ending this AN? Its gotten to be rather long.**

**Chidsengan: Kyoya's right! Its time we ended it. Thankyou to everyone who has read this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Azure Blue Espeon: I know I did!**

**Chidsengan/Azure Blue Espeon: Bye!**


	29. Irema Nerá Taragméni Thálassa

**Chidsengan: Yay! Happy Easter everyone! And for anyone who doesn't celebrate Easter, no problem! There's plenty of love to go around for everyone! ^_^**

**Ryuga: *mutters* Great... she's back...**

**Chidsengan: I'm back, everyone! And I just want to say thank you all so much for everyone's unbridled support throughout these last two months! ^_^**

**Ryuga: Shut up, you annoying little doofus! It was bad enough that I had to spend every single day of your suspenion making sure that you didn't cry yourself to death! You don't have to scream in my ear, too!**

**Chidsengan: Aw, Ryuga... I didn't cry THAT much...**

**Ryuga: *mutters* Only twenty-four hours a day seven days a week...**

**Chidsengan: Anyway, my supension's finally done and I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update for a while! I'm so incredibly sorry! TT_TT But I'm back now, so there's no more tears to be had!**

**Ryuga: Yeah, because you cried them all during your supension...**

**Chidsengan: Ryuga, aren't you happy that I'm back ?**

**Ryuga: Frankly ? No. I think you being back is a foreshadowing of the apocalypse. If not THE apocalypse. **

**Chidsengan: T-T**

**Ryuga: And an apocalypse ridden with your worthless writings is an apocalypse that I especially don't want to see.**

**Chidsengan: You're right... me, either... TT_TT I'm worthless!**

**Ryuga: I knew you'd come to see things my way**

**.** **Chidsengan: *pulls herself together* In any event, even though I'm not supended anymore, I'm still restricted to a maximum of one chappie that I can post each week starting April 1st, 2013.**

**Ryuga: One is too much...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT So that's why I posted three today... **

**Ryuga: Oh, stop whining, you mewling idiot and get on with the disclaimer already!**

**Chidsengan: *nods quickly* Right! Anyway, I still don't own Beyblade or any of the characters in it! However, I do get paid for writing this...**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ? You do ? How ?**

**Chidsegan: ^_^ By having the best fanfic family that anyone could ever ask for! *claps hands excitedly and jumps happily* Yay me! Thank you all so much!**

**Ryuga: -_- ... how did I ever survive two months of non-written torture with this girl...?**

**Chidsengan: And, as always, thank you all for all the love and support (sibling-like in both ways) that you give me all the time! You're all the happiness in the world multiplied by an infinity!**

**Ryuga: -_- ... that's not even mathematically possible, you loser...**

**Chidsengan: Thank you so much to:**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixa r**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**SpyWolf8**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996**

**dolphin12145**

**And special welcomes to RainbowAbstract and XGerfuls GaloreX! Thank you both so, so, so etc. much for favoriting/following this fanfic! Welcome to the fanfic family and I hope that you won't want to leave because of my ever-present worthlessness!**

**Ryuga: Hmph! Are you kidding me ? Leaving you behind is what - meant by 'the road not taken'! We all love the road not taken as long as it's the road that leads the farthest away from you!** **Chidsengan: TT_TT** **Ryuga: Anyway, this chapter goes out to Marai and KikiForbid-** **Chidsengan: Yeah! The two people in the world that manage to make me laugh and smile with just a few words! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so very much for being there for me! ^_^** **Ryuga: Wow... you're recovering from my insults more quickly than I remember...** **Chidsengan: I think I'm becoming immune to them... :)** **Ryuga: -_- ... weird...** **Chidsengan: Again, I just want to say thank you all so very much for staying by my side for this long! I'll promise that I'll try to repay you in whatever way I can!** **Ryuga: You can start by being a better writer and apologizing for how much this fanfic stinks...** **Chidsengan: TT-TT ... I'm sorry. Please, I hope you enjoy this chappie at least somewhat...** **Ryuga: I said it before and I'll say it again... that's just impossible to do...**

_New Words:_ _Don't Die- Den Pethaínoun_

_**Note: The translation of the pirate-like terms seen in this chappie and the chappie's onward will be explained inside the parentheses next to them. And, yep, they really are real-life pirate terms. :) Also, No Anton's were harmed in the making of this chappie... I think...**_

The next morning, Ryuga paid the Johannes in a hurried fashion and the group set out to the docks to rent a boat. But after what they had been told the night prior, everyone, with the exception of Ryuga and Kyoya (and Zeo, who had been in his own little world after the whole 'Toby incident' the night before) were scared beyond words. Which was odd... considering Ryuga had been said that his betrayal would turn and come back to him and Kyoya had been told that he would, in so many words, die... "Ummm... guys... are you sure about this...?"Yu gulped as they approached the docks."I mean... maybe going to Íroes isn't the BEST idea... we can always skip it and head to... ummm..." "A pretty little island where they serve those fancy looking drinks in pretty glasses!"Wales cut in with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah! With those cute, little umbrellas they put in them, too!"Benkei nodded hastily, rubbing his hands together anxiously. Ryuga chuckled under his breath and shot Kyoya a demeaning look. "Well, it would appear that the people you hang out with are a bunch of cowards..."he sneered. Kyoya glared at Ryuga, but quickly turned his scowl to the rest of the group, specifically Yu, Wales, and Benkei. "What's with you guys ?"he growled at them."It's not like the three of you to act like such wimps... well, at least it's not like YU..."-his eyes narrowed on them-"Why the sudden switch in attitudes ?" "U-um... nothing, Kyoya!"Benkei stammered quickly. "Yeah, nothing!"Wales agreed hastily, chuckling nervously. "Aside from the fact you were just told you were going to die by a guy who's been 100% right on all of his predictions thus far, nothing's the matter!"Yu said with a slight quiver in his voice. Kyoya stopped walking for a moment and folded his arms over his chest in an authoritative manner, his blue eyes flickering with obvious disbelief. "Don't tell me you three are still stuck on that blue-haired dork's dumb prediction of me dying..."he said with an irritated sigh. "Oh, no, nothing like that..."Wales said, waving his hands at Kyoya in mock dismissiveness and feigned refusal."We're just worried about the birds migrating south for the Winter and the weekly increase in the cost of melons... not the prediction the guy who's always been right said about our leader croaking and leaving us stranded without a single idea of what we should do or how to survive or what we'll do when he dies... WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE THINKING ABOUT ?! OF COURSE WE'RE STUCK ON THAT BLUE-HAIRED DORK'S PREDICTION ABOUT YOU!" Kyoya scoffed and closed his eyes, his whole body tense. He knew something like this would happen. His friends... his 'family'... they were all great... but easily frightened... But, truthfully, ever since Kyoya had heard the prophecy Ryutaro had told them about, he had been a bit frightened himself... After all, it wasn't everyday that someone told you that you were going to die... If he told the others that, however, they would only panic even more... and if they did, then they'd ALL be dead... "Don't worry about it..."he said casually, trying to sound braver than he felt."That whole prophecy stuff and me dying in nothing but a bunch of stupidity. Wasting time thinking about it is totally pointless..." "But Ryutaro said he's never once been wrong when he makes a prediction!"Benkei panicked."Never! Kyoya... doesn't that worry you ?!" "I don't know if you guys have noticed this or not by now, but Ryutaro's not exactly someone I'd put at the top of my 'sane list'..."Kyoya muttered, rolling his eyes in aggravation."The guy's got a few screws loose... and they're not in that fan that he always carries around with him everywhere..." "But... what if Ryutaro's not some crazy, old fortune-teller...?"Madoka asked warily. Kyoya 'hmphed'. "Please. That's like saying Benkei doesn't have an appetite... or Masamune's not competitive... or that Wales doesn't spend a pathetic amount of time primping his hair..." "HEY! MY HAIR'S IMPORTANT, YOU KNOW!" Madoka bit her lower lip, ignoring Wales' angry shouting. "I just thought that..."she faltered. "Hey, why are you sulking ? I thought that you didn't like me..."Kyoya shrugged coolly."If I die, you won't have to worry about me getting on your nerves anymore, will you...?" "That's not funny, Kyoya!"Madoka screamed."Don't you see...? If you're in trouble, than it doesn't matter how I feel about you! All that matters is-!" "Would you keep your voice down, 'Lady Scream-too-much' ?"Ryuga spat back at Madoka."You're getting on my nerves..." Madoka flushed in anger. "WHAT ?!"she screeched. "Besides..."Ryuga went on, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Madoka's impending fury whatsoever."We're here..." The group looked ahead to see a large ship in front of them, filled with crates and chests of every size wherever the eye could see. The ship was tied to the docks by mean of a sturdy rope and an anchor was deep beneath the waters' depths to ensure that the rope could do it's job. Most of the group couldn't help but 'ooh' and 'ahh' as they admired the brilliance and beauty of the ship; from the beautifully carved symbols on the wood of the ship to it's colorful, wildly-patterned sails, the ship was a true wonder to behold. "Amazing..."Kenta breathed."It's so... so..." "It doesn't look like a pirate's ship, that's for sure..."Yu filled in for Kenta, unable to tear his eyes from the splendor of the ship. Wales read the name painted on the side of the ship. "The Den Pethaínoun,"he said, his eyebrows arching in surprise."Den Pethaínoun means 'don't die'," "So the name of the ship's 'The Don't Die' ?"Madoka asked as Wales nodded slightly. Madoka huffed. "Well that's encouraging..."she muttered sarcastically. Kyoya turned to Ryuga, his eyes narrowed. "How do we know that this isn't a trap ?"he growled at the white-haired boy suspiciously."If this is really a pirate ship, then why aren't they flying the flag of a pirate ? For all we know, you could have just led us to a safehold of The Thanátos Army's sea-based division..." "Are you crazy ?"Ryuga scoffed at his former friend, folding his arms over his chest with a scowl."Really... if I was going to turn you over to The Thanátos Army, I'd turn you over to one that actually paid me a pretty penny for you guys... not a rinky-dink division like the sea-based one. And, duh, of COURSE the ship's not flying a pirate's flag. Piracy is illegal. Do you honestly think the pirates onboard would be stupid enough to fly the flag of a pirate and risk getting arrested ?" "Ummm... avoid suspicion by doing the obvious...?"Kenta tried. "They might fly the flag of a pirate and risk getting caught if they were stupid pirates..."Masamune pointed out. Ryuga smirked at them. "You know, for a bunch of brats who are really slow on the draw, you're pretty quick with the comebacks..."he stated, almost seeming amused. Then, turning his backs to them, Ryuga waved everyone to follow him. "Well, let's get going..."he ordered as they made their way towards the ship. Just before they could board it, however, a long, menacing sword sliced through the air and landed right in front of them, causing most of them to jump back with small, frightened squeaks. "Avast ye scurvy dogs (_stop right there, you little brats_)..."a archetypical pirate's voice snarled from above them, sending chills down their spines."What mean ye land-lubbers (_a person/bunch of people who have probably never been to sea before_) by steppin' so close to me ship, eh ?" The group glanced up to see a man dressed in a pirate captain's outfit, complete with a ruffled necktie, standing on the hull of the ship and glaring down at them threateningly. The man had short, charcoal colored hair that reached to the middle of his neck and two, gray bangs that were parted down the middle on either side of his head. His coal-colored eyes were narrowed on them furiously over the glasses that he wore (A/N: I have no idea if glasses were around in the Middle Ages, but I like the characters to be able to see ^_^). The glare was so cruel that it made the rest of them shudder, and the glint in his eyes sent a clear message: beware. "It seems to me that ye be wishin' to dance the hempen's jig (_hoping to die_)..."the pirate continued, his glare increasing."And if that be what ye are after, than I'd be obliged to meet yer request. I'll send ye all to Davy Jones' locker (_your doom_) and then some, ye bunch o' bilge rats (_vile, barely human creatures_)..." Madoka and Kenta squeaked fearfully, hugging one another in equal terror. "Ahh!"Kenta screamed."Please don't kill us, !" "He scares me!"Madoka cried."And I can't even understand a single word he's saying!" The pirate snarled down at them, his eyes narrowing all the more into little, angry slits. "Ye best be afeard (_afraid_), me princess... for dead men tell no tales (_basically a common death threat_)..."he said, making Madoka jump all the more."And considerin' as close as ye were to me ship, I say the plank's awaitin' for the lot of ye scalawags (_scalawags = another putdown; the plank's awaitin' = if you want to die, I'd be happy to kill you_)..." Before anyone else could say anything, Ryuga stepped out from behind them, his head lowered and a mischievous smirk barely visible on his lips because of it. "As much as I'd like to agree with ye, I can't allow ye to put them in the addle and set them adrift (_knock them out cold and send them out to sea_)..."-Ryuga raised his head as he spoke-"Captain Anton..." The captain, 'Captain Anton', gasped slightly; his eyes widening as he took sight of the white-haired boy in front of him. "What be this ?"he said, shocked."Could it be ? The only able seaman able to match meself ? Ryuga... does that be you...?" Ryuga cocked his head towards his left shoulder smugly. "Were ye expectin' someone else, captain ?"he queried in feigned innocence. At once, Anton's entire demeanor changed as he leapt from the hull of the ship with a hearty laugh and strode towards Ryuga... embracing the teenager when he had reached him in a tight hug. "Oh-ho-ho... well... if it don't be me old matey 'imself!"he chuckled, holding Ryuga by the shoulders fondly... if such a thing were possible for a pirate. Everyone stared at them, their mouths hanging slack in surprise. "Wait a moment... you two know eachother ?"Masamune queried, his eyes practically bugging out from his head. Ryuga glanced over at them, the expression on his face that clearly read 'duh'. "I told you I did business with pirates, didn't I ?"he retorted tersely, obviously aggravated. "Yeah..."Yu said warily."But you never said you did business with a pirate CAPTAIN..." Anton, the pirate, looked at the rest of them in query. "Aye (_yes_)... of course Ryuga be knowing me..."he said, as if it weren't already made obvious."He an' I be acquainted through the art of swappin' booty (_selling and trading_). He's always been a bit like a son to me, ye could say. The boy be a real pistol proof (_not a fake, con, phony, etc_.)... not chowder-headed (_stupid_) in the smallest, nor a butter-fingered (_clumsy_) lad, either. 'E's also, the only youngun' (_kid, teenager_) I know who can bleed the monkey (_drink_) without gettin' loaded to the gunnels (_getting drunk_)..." For a moment, everyone just stared at Ryuga and Anton... partially trying to make out what Anton was saying, partially trying to figure out what was happening, and partially trying to think of an answer to what the pirate-speech-crazy captain was saying. "You know... it would really help if I understood what he was saying..."Teru muttered, referring to Anton. "Yeah..."Kyoya agreed skeptically. "He knows me and I know him..."Ryuga said calmly."You could say that he and I are... FRIENDS... if you want to insinuate the impossible..." "That you can actually considered a friend ?"Kyoya muttered bitterly. "That I would actually WANT to be considered one after having to deal with you for a few years..."Ryuga said coldly. Kyoya's blue eyes narrowed in the white-haired boy furiously, but before Kyoya could say anything, another person's voice, coming from the ship, stopped him short. "Captain Anton... is something the matter...?" The group turned in the direction of the voice to see a boy about fifteen or sixteen with short, shoulder-length brown hair and dark, blue eyes standing on the hull of the ship. He was dressed in a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a ruffled collar much like Anton's, along with black pants and an orange vest with intricate designs patterned on it. Behind the boy were two others that were dressed in pirate-y attire... a girl and a boy, who's focus was also fixed on Ryuga and the others. The girl had green-blue eyes and magenta hair that was fixed in two braids that draped over her shoulders. She was wearing a peach-colored and black striped shirt and a matching bandanna; her arms were folded over her chest and she was staring at Ryuga and the others questioningly... accusingly, almost... The boy behind her had black, shaggy hair that covered his eyes nearly completely and was clad in a white shirt that's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and black knickers that met a bit below his knees. He wasn't exactly STARING at the others... but her wasn't exactly avoiding their gazes, either. Anton turned to the three of them, but his eyes were fixed more specifically on the boy with brown hair and dark, blue eyes. "Ah... what be ye three doin' from the lower deck, eh ?"Anton inquired."Didn't I tell ye three to swab the deck, not to be leavin' it ?" The brown-haired boy nodded. "Yes, Captain Anton..."he answered calmly, the tone of his voice completely un-pirate-like... much different from Anton's."But, you see, we heard voices and wanted to make sure that you were alright..." Anton only sniffed coldly. "I be fine, Aleksei..."he said."And even if I hadn't been, ye insult me by your unsinuatin' that I wouldn't be able to handle meself against a couple o' scalawags..." The brown-haired boy, 'Aleksei', cleared his throat slightly. "It's INSINUATING... not UNSINUATING, Captain Anton..."he whispered to the pirate. Anton blinked slightly at the correction, then folded his arms over his chest with a low growl. "Insinuatin', unsinuatin'... what be the difference, lad ?"he retorted icily."Ye focus too much on that correct 'what-you-ma-call-it' way of speaking and too little on ye swordsmanship skills, if ye ask me..." "It's called 'grammar', Captain Anton... not a 'what-you-ma-call-it-way-of-speaking..." "Aye! But don't correct me, lad! Just because you be a half-dubloon smarter than the rest of those who have gone on account doesn't mean ye get to talk down to me! I taught ye everything ye know! And so what if I don't be wishin' to speak this 'grammar' of yours ? All I need to know is how to raise a bloody flag (_the pirate's war flag_) to get what I want!" Gingka leaned in towards Masamune. "It would be so much easier to understand what he was talking about if I could understand a single word he was saying!"Gingka whispered to the other boy. Anton quirked an eyebrow at the mismatched group for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Ryuga. "I take it these land-lubbers have ne'er been ta sea before, am I right ?"he queried Ryuga. The white-haired teenager shrugged in response. "An' they be travelin' with ye, Ryuga ?" "Something like that..."Ryuga mumbled flatly. Anton glanced at the others questioningly once again, then back at Ryuga just as questioningly. "An' just where did ye' say ye' and yer... er... acquaintances were 'eaded to, Ryuga ?" "I Serina Thallases..."Ryuga responded calmly, his expression void of any emotion. Anton's eyebrows shot upward and the other three 'pirates' on the deck couldn't help but look astounded, as well... "The Siren Seas ?!"Anton all but screeched in astonishment."But... why do you be meanin' to 'ead there for ?! That place be a death trap! Nary (_hardly_) a single man that's tried to travel through those seas 'as ever lived to tell about it!" Ryuga took a step closer to Anton, still emotionless as ever. "Nary a man,"he repeated."Except you," Anton shook his head hard. "No,"he refused."I can't... I mean, well, that was years ago! I wasn't much older than yerself when me and the crew I was sailin' with passed through I Serina Thallases! I be much to old to do anythin' the likes of what you'd be askin' me to do!" Ryuga only held his gaze. "Anton,"he began."We need to get to Íroes. The quickest way is to go through I Serina Thallases. And you're the only one who can lead us there safely. The only one because you know what to expect in I Serina Thallases,"-his eyes narrowed-"And you know that you're the only one who can." "Please,"Kenta pleaded from behind Ryuga in a small voice."It's really important that we get to Íroes," Anton glowered at the boy for a moment, but after a while, he couldn't resist the child's pleading eyes and pouting and grumbled. "Fine,"he muttered."I'll take ye' all to Íroes. HOWEVER, it be nearly a four to five week journey to get from 'ere to Íroes. I hope ye' all 'ave some sufficient way of payin' me," Ryuga reached in the pouch tied around his hip and handed a handful of expensive-looking, gold coins to the captain. "Will these work ?"he queried. Anton's eyes widened in astonishment as he surveyed the coins. "Where did ye get these, Ryuga ?"he asked the boy. "Take us to Íroes and I'll tell you when we get there,"Ryuga said coolly."I promise you, though, they're legit coins." Anton glanced at Ryuga again. "I can't make ye any promises,"he said."After all, judgin' by the way the rest of yer team looks, none of 'em will last the journey to Íroes,"-he nodded towards Tsubasa-"Especially that scrawny brat." Ryuga only stayed silent at the statement, seeming to send a message that entertaining Anton with an answer would be pointless. Like he knew something that everyone else didn't. In a few seconds, it became clear that he did, for Anton crumpled and any trace of prior stubbornness that the captain had had about taking them to I Serina Thallases faded in an instant. "Ah, very well,"Anton agreed in a nonplussed manner."I'll take ye' all to I Serina Thallases, if ye' really want me to. No promises that ye' all will survive, now," "I don't expect you to promise that,"Ryuga said coolly, ignoring nearly everyone's anxious gulps from behind him."The main thing is that we get through I Serina Thallases," "And the main thing is that I get paid," "Of course. So, do we have an agreement, Captain Anton ?" Anton shrugged. "It be a deal,"he answered."Not like I don't get paid if you live or not, anyway," While everyone minus Ryuga stared at Anton in an awestruck silence at the pirate captain's nonchalant glibness and uncaring, and, for a moment, meeting his unfeeling gaze was more fearful than anything they had encountered yet. His eyes were dark; void of any emotion and not tainted with remorse, regret, or guilt about letting any of them actually die. Getting aboard would mean putting their lives in the hands of a person who's only real goal was to get paid. And for what ? Even if they did survive, it could just mean walking into the next form a a way to end a life when they got off the ship. Was it really worth it ? "Get on,"Ryuga ordered them, his voice steady and demanding all at the same time. His golden eyes seemed to stare right through them all; the knowledge of what they were thinking flickering behind them ominously. Yet his gaze also steadied them somewhat. It seemed to say 'we've already come this far' and 'what else do we have to lose ?'. It was a gaze that made Kyoya cringe angrily at. It was a look of leadership. And the look on everyone's faces that followed Ryuga's gaze of leadership was even worse. They were ones of acceptance and assurance; ones that accepted him as their leader without words needing to be used. Ones that caused Kyoya to spare just the slightest glare of disdain at Ryuga. Without any question, almost the entire rest of the group boarded the ship after Ryuga; leaving only Kyoya, Zeo, Benkei, Gingka, Julian, and Madoka behind on the dock. "Well, come on!"Anton's voice sounded through the uncomfortable silence."Aren't the rest of ye' boardin' me ship ?! Because, if not, I'd be just as happy to leave the rest of ye' behind on the docks!" Gingka, Zeo, Julian, and Madoka as sheepishly headed onboard, each of them giving their own, different little looks of sympathy as they did. Kyoya didn't budge in the slightest. "Kyoya, let's go,"Benkei said in a whisper conpletely uncharacteristic of him. Kyoya did as he was instructed and took a few shaky steps forward, pausing just as he set foot aboard the ship and met eyes with Ryuga. The latter's golden eyes stared into his own blue ones for a moment; time seeming to stand still. Then, giving a small, demeaning scoff, Ryuga flashed the smallest smirk his to former childhood friend, his former 'brother'; a smirk that spoke multitudes in only the two words it seemed to say: I win. And in that brief moment, Kyoya decided that it didn't really matter or not if the prophecy had predicted that he would die or not. Ryuga had already manipulated his friends without saying a single word. He had complete control of them because they, in turn, had entrusted their confidence to him. In doing so, he had won. Ryuga had officially become their leader; not just Kenta's alone anymore. The boy Kyoya had spent years detesting and promising revenge on had taken the only thing that he had had left. As far as Kyoya was concerned, he was already dead.

**Ryuga: Well, there was that chappie... -_- ... and, as expected, it was as worthless as always...** **Chidsengan: TT_TT ... I'm sorry...** **Ryuga: You should be, you mediocre little brat! And, also, this chapter translates to 'Calm Waters, Troubled Seas'... -_- ... and, again, a stupid name for a stupid chapter...** **Chidsengan: :( Sorry, Ryuga...** **Ryuga: *sighs and places his hands on his hips* Ah, I suppose it is good to be back... and back to torturing her... Chidsengan: *whimpers*** **Ryuga: Anyway, since today is Easter, we've laid out a whole virtual buffet filled with... what else...? Candy, chocolates, and all kinds of yummy and delicious things! *dives in happily* Woo-hoo! Hey, 'Stupid-sengan', say the announcements for me, would you ?** **Chidsengan: Alright. *smiles* I would just like to thank you all so very much once again and want to say that everything that was submitted for the Christmas offer before WILL be posted as soon as possible-** **Ryuga: Which will probably be in April, loser!** **Chidsengan: Welp, Christmas in April! A new tradition! ^_^** **Ryuga: -_- ...** **Chidsengan: Also, the next chappie will be... *drum roll* 0.0 ... Hmm... I wonder where that drum roll came from. Anyway, the next chappie won't be a chappie per se but the OC form! I hope that everyone can submit their ideas via PM or under their reviews, please!** **Ryuga: If anyone actually wants to bother with you and this miserable excuse for a fanfic, that is...** **Chidsengan: I understand if you don't, though... :( It's okay...** **Ryuga: I know I won't submit anything...** **Chidsengan: Ryuga, you're already in this fanfic...** **Ryuga: So ? My OC's, if I submitted any, would be so cool that they would make even this lousy fanfic look meaningful. Too bad for you that I won't fill out that OC form, though... *picks up a candy with a skull and crossbones on it that reads: WARNING: EXTREME SUGAR ENCLOSED. EAT AT YOUR OWN RISK* o.0 ? *shrugs* Oh, well... *pops it in his mouh and instantly gets glassy-eyed* 0.0 ... Mmmmm... suuuuuuuuuuggggggggaaaaaaaar rrrrrr... *Y* Chidsengan: In addition, I just want to say again Happy Easter, GOD Bless you all, and thank you all so much for staying by my side throughout all this... I'm so unbelievably thankful and grateful to you all that I can't even put it into words... TTuTT ... you all complete me! *turns to Ryuga* Right, Ryuga ? Ryuga: *swings a bunny-shaped peep at her like a sword* SILENCE, PEASANT! OR I'LL SLAY YOU WITH MY TETSUGAIYA! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Chidsengan: 0.0 ...? The...? Ryuga: *singing* I want to change the world! *breaks off into Japanese*** **Chidsengan: Is that... one of the theme songs from Inuyasha ?** **Ryuga: WHEEEE! SUGAR HIGH! YIPPEE! *starts waddling* Look, Chidsengan! I'm a penguin!** **Chidsengan: 0.0 ... Um... I guess this is where I'm ending this author's note... before things get any nuttier... Ryuga: And now I'm a gummy bear!** **Chidsengan: ^_^' ... *nervously* A-ha-ha... as always... thank you all so much for everything! I love you all (sibling-like, of course)! *turns to Ryuga* Ryuga... tell me you didn't eat that candy that had the warning about sugar on it...** **Ryuga: What ? Who is this 'Ryuga' you speak of ? *puffs out his chest and grins widely* I am Sosuke Aizen... former captain of The Gotei 13 and would-be ruler of the world! And you are my servant... Naruto Uzumaki!** **Chidsengan: 0.0 ... ummmmmmm...** **(Aizen appears out of nowhere)** **Aizen: I think his behavior is what some would call 'karma'...** **(Naruto appears from nowhere, as well)** **Naruto: Believe it.**


	30. OC's! :)

Characters (OC's):

_**Note: Moonblazer and azure blue espeon are exempt from filling this out since they already submitted their wonderful OC's (thank you both so much! ^_^) Also, if some of my closest friends in the world, dreamlily and DragonFang2011 want to create an OC, they're exempt from filling out the 'name' part (I'm so sorry... I kind of went nuts with it already... :( ... I'm so sorry! Please, Forgive me! TT_TT). Thank you all so much! :)**_

**_Name: _**

**_Age: _**

**_Eye Color: _**

**_Hair Color: _**

**_Personality: _**

**_Favorite Colors: _**

**_Constellation: _**

**_Royalty, Peasant, Merchant, or Army Member ?: _**

**_Likes: _**

**_Dislikes: _**

**_Crush: _**

**_Enemies: _**

**_Alliance: _**

**_Family:_**

**_Past: _**

**_Dream(s) for the Future: _**

**_Any Specific Person You'd Like to Fight:_**

**_Favorite Expression/Catchphrase:_**

**_Hobbies: _**

**_The One thing you don't want to be portrayed as no matter what: _**

**_Type of clothing you'd like to wear: _**

**_Girly-girl, tomboy, or other: _**

**_Special type of weapon, jewelry, or other: _**

**_Loner or Friendly:_******

**_Other (Additional things that you all may think of):_**

**Again, Happy Easter 2013! GOD Bless and thank you all so much! ^_^**


	31. An Ypárchei Zoí, Ypárchei Elpída

**Because of all the tornadoes that have touched down recently across the midwest in the U.S.A. recently, I just want to say please Pray for everyone affected and the lives lost in them. I know our Prayers reach them all, and even if anyone reading this isn't a Praying person... now's a good a time as ever to start or just try. Also, any support and awareness, even just spreading the word, is greatly appreciated. No effort is too small. And if anyone reading this was anyone affected or knows anyone affected by the tornados, you're not alone. We're all here for you and will be Praying and trying our best to help. Thank you and GOD Bless everyone.**

* * *

**Chidsengan: I'm alive!**

**Ryuga: I hold such disdain for you, cruel world.**

**Chidsengan: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO etc. sorry that I haven't updated recently, but, well, per usual... I'm pretty sure the fanfiction website can't stand me.**

**Ryuga: Have you been living under a rockslide? EVERYBODY can't stand you! *glares at her* The entire universe is against you. In fact... *pulls something from his shirt* I've even started a petition to have you banished from Earth. You know, you could go live on the moon or some kind of far away floating mass in space. **

**Chidsengan: *reads petition* That's... a lot of signatures.**

**Ryuga: ^_^ I know. So far, the only person who hasn't signed it yet is Kyoya. But that's only because he's too busy playing patsy to your angsty chapters that he hasn't had a chance to sign it. That, and he's suddenly become really attached to you over the time you were susended from the site. I blame all the anime you watch together. *pats her on the back* Whatever, he'll sign it, too, eventually. *mutters* or at least he'd better, his signature is the last one I need. *regular pitch* For now, though, I'll just give you some time to read all the petition names while I do what's hopefully the last intro ever.**

**Chidsengan: *starts crying* Even Byakuya Kuchiki signed it...**

**Ryuga: Yeah, I thought that I would need maybe more signatures than all the Beyblade characters could write, so I went to other animes, too.**

**Chidsengan: Even Ash from Pokémon signed it? TT_TT I thought we were friends...**

**Ryuga: Yeah, that's kind of the point. No one's friends with you. They just can't stand you.**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Ryuga: :) Anyway, 'Dumbell-sengan' doesn't own Beyblade or the characters and nothing's ever made me happier than that fact (except the petition). However, she would like to thank you all an infinite amount of times for all the marvelous OC's you submitted (and still can). She said it means the world to her. Which is ironic, since we're going to blast her off the world pretty soon... *laughs* But, regardless of that. Next, Chidsengan would like to thank the most unbelievably wonderful fanfic family ever:**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixar**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromida105**

**SpyWolf8**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren (as always, thank you for offering me so much support through my 'banned from the site' months)**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996**

**dolphin12145**

**RainbowAbstract**

**XGerfuls GaloreX**

**Chidsengan: And this chappie is dedicated to A.B.D.Y.Z. and GalaxyPegasus14, two of the coolest people I know! A.B.D.Y.Z., you always get the point across in your kind reviews, and you really know how to boost my optimism that I might even be a good writer one day! And GalaxyPegasus14, thank you for always making me smile with the wonderful words that you leave under the reviews! And, I've been wanting to say this for a while now, but you're definitely a better writer than I am!**

**Ryuga: Hey! Why are you cutting in?! You're ruining my intro!**

**Chidsengan: And also, a big special welcome to BlackCatNeko999 (sorry I didn't welcome you before, I didn't see your review until recently. Also, prior to you reviewing this fanfic, I was actually hoping that you would because I thought your user name was so cute!) and also welcome to ClearShadows117 (also a cool user name!). Welcome to our virtual fanfic family that's just as much like a real family than a real family!**

**Ryuga: If you're part of the family can you please disown me?**

**Chidsengan: And also, for anyone who didn't have a chance to send in a Christmas oneshot, I've decided that, given fanfiction doesn't supend me again, I'm going to post all the oneshots in July starting July 1st. So if you still want to go ahead and write a oneshot (or even just a drabble), there's a little time for you to still do it! And if you can't, don't worry! I just don't want anyone to feel like they let me down!**

**Ryuga: It's impossible for anyone to feel to feel like they let you down! You're the scum of the Earth!**

**Chidsengan: True... TT_TT ... I'm so sorry I'm so worthless.**

**Ryuga: And this petition proves it! *holds petition proudly***

**Chidsengan: Please enjoy the chappie, everyone...**

**Ryuga: Even if it's so pointless that *reads random names on petition* Almost all the Fruits Basket characters want it's author banished from the planet.**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Ryuga: And this chapter's title translates to 'If There Is Life There Is Hope'. Yet another dumb title for another dumb chapter of a dumb fanfic.**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT He's right...**

**Ryuga: Ugh, she's so aggravating. _ Need more petition signatures!**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Katanoisi- Understanding_

_Iachtára- Longing_

* * *

"This be Alexei, Lera, and Nowaguma, your new shipmates. You don't be having any queries (you don't have any questions), now, do ye ?"

Madoka raised her hand slightly as Anton rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Aye, what is it ?"he sighed, exasperated.

Madoka fidgeted slightly at the captain's impatience.

"Umm... who's who ?"she asked.

Anton growled under his breath.

"Ye all should listen more carefully. I don't be likin' to repeat myself,""he muttered.

After everyone had boarded the ship and they had set sail, Anton had left Ryuga in charge of steering the ship (which no one up until that moment had known he was capable of doing) while Anton showed the rest of them around most of the lower part of the decks that that would be their new 'home' for at least the next three weeks.

The ship, to its credit, was astounding.

It was every bit as impressive once aboard then it had been when they had all first seen it, if not more so.

The interior of the ship was made from rich, dark woods and was decorated with all different types of seashells.

Each place, from the mast to the lower deck they were currently on (the second deck) had a plentiful menagerie of things (or as Anton called it, 'loot') that the pirate captain and his associates had acquired throughout their many voyages at sea; such as gold doubloons and turtle shells from the tropics and shark teeth and whale bones from the northern oceans.

The ship was, in itself, an interesting tale that was almost begging to be told; a wonder that was more of a fascinating exhibit at a museum than a pirate's ship.

Heck, it even smelled good.

Unfortunately, Anton wasn't as much of a wonder, unless counting the fact that everyone was wondering just what he was saying half the time (and he didn't smell as sweet as the ship did, either).

Impatient and curt with a preexisting disdain for repeating himself, most of the time, his information and explanations often either went over everyone else's heads or just fell short of understanding.

Just like the way Anton had just introduced the three teenagers that assisted him on his ship just then.

He had given their names... but not so much of the slightest clue to who was who.

"I'm sorry, allow me,"one of the boys that Anton had just introduced, the one with beige hair, said before Anton could answer Madoka's question."My name is Aleksei. I'm the first mate of the ship. The girl is Lera, the second mate, and the last is Nowaguma, the third mate,"

Madoka crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed in feigned insult.

"Well, it's about time SOMEBODY knows what they're doing around here,"she said tartly.

Anton's left eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Watch your step, missy, otherwise, you'll be the first to be walkin' the plank,"he threatened.

"Please. I doubt that you'd have the gall to make me,"

"What ?! Why ye little bilge rat! I'll make ye scrape the barnacles of the side of me ship for that little comment!"

Madoka sputtered for a comment, but when none came to mind, she resorted to muttering under her breath.

Satisfied, Anton nodded.

"Good. Now that I'm sure there'll be no interruptions, I leave ye' all to pick your lodgin' cabins. Although since there be only about ten or so cabins aboard, some of ye'll have to split the silvers and divvy the loot (to share). Ye' understand what I be sayin' ?"the pirate captain stated.

Masamune 'anime-sweatdropped' slightly.

"To be honest with you ? Not really,"he said flatly.

"Ah, no need for thoughts, ye' chowderhead (don't worry, you idiot)! Ye'll find the north before we can set adrift for the southern board (you'll figure out what I'm saying before this journey's over)!"

"Find... the... north ?"Masamune muttered weakly.

Anton gave a frustrated 'humph' at the boy's naïveté.

"Then again, maybe ye' won't,"he remarked tersely."Ah, pay it no mind (never mind). Aleksei!"

"Yes, Captain Anton ?"

"Show the landlubbers to their cabins,"the pirate captain ordered, turning on his heel to leave."I'm goin' to go take for the swindlin' with Ryuga (talk to Ryuga). Find out the whole story on why's I have to be escortin' these bunch o' lubbers to begin with, ye' understand ?"

"Yes, captain,"

"Good lad,"-Anton waved over his shoulder at the rest of them-"The rest of ye', try to behave for Aleksei. He's not one for arguin',"

And with that, the pirate captain stalked off, leaving them alone with his shipmates.

"Well, he's... flamboyant..."Kenta said carefully.

Aleksei bowed a bit.

"I'm quite sorry for the way Captain Anton's been,"he apologized."But, please, do not take it personally. He treats everyone in the same manner that he's been treating you,"

"Terribly ?"Madoka retorted flatly.

Aleksei smiled gently.

"I know it may seem hard at first, but you do grow accustomed to it,"he said kindly."Captain Anton is really quite a courageous leader. He's just not always the most tactful one,"

Madoka's cheeks were dusted with a light crimson for a moment before she regained her composure, glancing away from Aleksei.

"It's no problem, I suppose,"she said.

Kyoya folded his arms over his chest and glared slightly at Aleksei.

"Aren't you supposed to be showing us to our cabins ?"he asked tartly.

Lera, the girl, returned Kyoya's glare with one of her own.

"Take it easy, stringbean!"she snapped."We'll show ya'! We were just trying to make you all feel more at home!"

Kyoya grumbled, his blue eyes narrowing on the girl angrily.

"Trust me, this pathetic ship is far from home,"he returned tartly.

"Oh, please, stringbean. It's not like a dirty street kid like you would actually know what a real home looks like!"

"What did you say ?!"

Aleksei sighed, placing a firm hand on Lera's shoulder in an attempt to quiet her.

"My apologies,"he said."Please do not fight,"

Kyoya turned away from Aleksei with a sniff of indignance.

"Whatever, just get us to our cabins,"he muttered.

Aleksei bowed slightly in response.

"I'm sorry. I'll show you at once,"he said politely.

Madoka giggled giddily at Aleksei like a girl in love would as she fiddled with her hair subconsciously.

"Wow, you don't sound like a pirate!"she smiled."You have such wonderful manners!"

"I think you apologize too much,"Kyoya said under his breath.

"And I think you talk too much, stringbean!"Lera spat.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Zeo sighed at the arguing.

"And this just goes to show you that you can't pick your 'family',"he stated flatly.

Aleksei laughed uncomfortably as he glanced around at the scene in front of him.

Giddy Madoka, completely agitated Kyoya (unbeknownst to Aleksei, however, that was pretty common), exasperated Zeo, angry Lera, and everyone else that was watching on, in intimidation and/or confusion.

It was definitely going to be a very interesting three weeks...

* Y * Y * Y *

Moments later, Aleksei had escorted them to the lower part of the ship which housed the cabins they would be living aboard for the next couple of weeks.

The cabins were small and would be cramped for more than one person to live in, but they were surprisingly tidy and, oddly enough, quite nice... in a pirate-esque sort of fashion, that is.

Like the rest of the ship, they were decorated with seashells and more of Anton's 'loot', and everyone couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at the expensive-looking treasures that were in each room.

"Pearls, silks, tapestry, precious metals..."Teru began, noting the different artifacts that hung on the walls of the cabin as his eyes swept over them."This Captain Anton of yours, Aleksei, must be a very busy man,"

Lera rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Not 'busy',"she corrected him."Just unable to keep his hands to himself. The man's a pirate and an absolute pack rat!"

The other boy that worked for Anton who'd been silent the whole time, Nowaguma, nodded in agreement as Aleksei shrugged.

"It's true that Captain Anton does tend to hoard perhaps more than he should,"he seconded Lera's statement."But it makes for better accommodations when we have guests aboard our ship like yourselves,"-he turned to Kyoya, who was busy sulking in a corner of the cabin-"I should hope that this is to your likings, everyone,"

Kyoya's blue eyes stole a glance at Aleksei before he gave a small 'hmph' of indignation.

"It's alright, I guess,"he remarked snidely.

Lera growled under her breath and clenched her fists tightly.

"What do you mean 'alright' ?!"she yelled at the green-haired boy viciously.

Aleksei, in contrast to Lera, only blinked at Kyoya's statement, looking slightly pondered.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Is there something lacking that you require of this room ?"he asked, trying to smooth things over."If so, I'll be willing to accommodate you in whatever way I can-"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with him,"Madoka huffed, waving her hand dismissively at Kyoya."It's just that we've all had a long journey and he gets especially cranky when things are prolonged. With a little sleep and something to eat, he'll be fine!"-she glared back at Kyoya-"And much more well-behaved!"she added the last part as more of an order than a statement.

Kyoya folded his arms over his chest and began to mutter incoherently, no doubt all threats about what he'd do to Madoka (for yelling at him), Aleksei (for making him look like an uncivilized street kid), and Ryuga (for bringing them aboard to start with) when he got the chance, while Aleksei sighed.

"It's quite alright,"he said forgivingly."To be quite honest with you, sometimes I get tired of the pirate's life, too,"

"What ? Not enough rum ?"Zeo remarked under his breath.

Lera focused her gaze from Kyoya to Zeo in an instant.

"Do ALL OF YOU people have to have a comeback for everything ?"she asked irritatedly.

"Only the things that bother us,"Zeo answered coolly.

Before Lera could say anything else in the matter, Aleksei, once again, took the floor to play diplomat to the warring sides.

"It has nothing to do with rum,"he said calmly."The matter is, my Lera, Nowaguma, and I never wanted to be pirates to begin with. We're only here because Captain Anton was kind enough to take us in after we were separated from our families in war. We're actually scholars. We study the workings of time and space,"-his face fell-"Or at least, we used to,"

Almost instantly, everyone's ears perked up.

"Oh, not again,"Zeo muttered."Don't tell me that this is going to be another one of those 'The Thanatos Army ruined my life' stories,"

"Like we haven't already heard enough of those,"Kyoya mumbled flatly.

Aleksei shook his head slightly.

"No, you misunderstand,"he said kindly."You see, while it's true that the Thanátos Army took everything from us... it also gave us everything, too,"

Zeo quirked an eyebrow at his words.

"Wait a second,"he started."How could those good-for-nothings take everything from you and still give something to you?"

"Yeah, have you even seen that army?"Madoka cut in."They're not exactly the 'giving' types, though I do agree that they take everything from you,"

Aleksei glanced down.

"I see,"he started quietly."So, it seems as if all of your hopes have already been broken,"

Kyoya grit his teeth at Aleksei's comment and glared at him with such intensity that it looked like it would melt Aleksei on the spot.

"We've been through too much to hope anymore,"he said angrily."The only thing left for us is to keep muddling through,"

Aleksei nodded.

"I understand,"he said."However,"-he smiled gently at everyone in the cabin-"Without hope, there is no muddling through,"

"What?!"

"Perhaps if I explain my story, and Lera and Nowaguma's, you'll be able to see what I mean,"Aleksei continued, ignoring Kyoya's earlier outburst. "You see, Lera, Nowaguma, and myself are originally from a place called Katanoisi,"

Madoka nodded slightly, the emotion in her blue eyes reflecting the sympathetic expression on her face.

"I've heard of Katanoisi before,"she stated softly."It's a very small town just outside the borders of- oh, what's that larger city it borders called?"

"Iachtára,"Kyoya muttered, gripping everyone's attention at his sudden knowledge of geography."What?! Stop gaping at me! I know things, too, you know!"

Aleksei nodded.

"You're correct with what you said about Iachtára bordering Katanoisi,"he agreed."In addition to that, both Iachtára and Katanoisi are as well-known for the brilliant warriors and scholars that come from there as they are for the way they've retained almost complete neutrality in every war. It's a peaceful place, filled with civility and harmony. Or... at least it used to be,"-his voice trailed off slightly-"But, one day, the Thanátos Army attacked both Iachtára and Katanoisi; scoured through the citizens in search for potential warriors and slaves,"-his eyes glistened with tears as shocked gasps from the others filled the cabin-"The people of both towns... were peaceable people. They wanted no quarrels with even the army, and yet-"

"They found one,"Lera cut in for her friend with a tired voice."Everyone refused to fight the Thanátos until they-well, until-"

"They attacked the towns' children,"Kyoya said out-of-the-blue again.

Aleksei nodded once again and placed a gentle hand on Kyoya's shoulder, who, for once, didn't swat the gesture away and instead only flinched.

"The towns were so badly ravaged that the Thanátos Army didn't even bother to claim them,"Aleksei said, his voice barely a whisper."Out of all the people who lived in the two towns, not a single adult survived and nearly all the children were captured-or didn't make it,"

Madoka let out a small cry and flung herself onto Julian in tears as the former prince of Peproméno looked down sadly.

"But you escaped,"Julian said to Aleksei."You, and Lera, and Nowaguma made it out alive,"

"Yes, we did,"Aleksei sighed."We were able to escape because of our knowledge of the structure of Katanoisi and it's underground passages, but we didn't escape without a price,"

The tension in the room was almost palpable for everyone there as a second seemed to turn into hours as they awaited to hear what 'the price' they had all paid was.

"Because we escaped,"Lera said, her somberness giving way to fury."Because we were ambushed on our way out of Katanoisi-"-she pointed at Nowaguma-"Nowaguma will never be able to talk again!"

"What?!"

"It's true,"Aleksei replied to Madoka's shocked outburst."On our way to exit Katanoisi, we were attacked by Thanátos soldiers. It was dark-we didn't really see what happened-but all we heard was a scream and in the next moment-"

"Nowaguma's voice was gone,"Lera spat furiously.

Aleksei stared at the floorboards of the ship, his shoulders tensed at the memory and his eyelashes glistening with blinked back tears.

"A couple of days after that, Captain Anton stumbled upon wandering the wasteland of our former home,"he murmured."He was out to find something of value in the wreckage and the ruins and found us, instead; scholars with no home left and no families. Despite the fact he was a pirate, he took us in and treated us like family from our first moments on his ship,"-he smiled slightly-"That was years ago. Today, we travel alongside him no matter where he goes. Today, we have new lives and a new outlook on what the world can be like. Traveling from place-to-place, we're able to see things that make us hopeful again. That's how we're able to muddle through,"

"But-what happened to you three-is so terrible,"Madoka quivered, her eyes moist with tears."How can you just live your lives at sea ? How can you ever forget something like that ?"

Lera frowned.

"We can't,"she said simply."But life doesn't stop because of a horrible experience. In this time-with war-living in the past is a dangerous thing,"

"That's right,"Aleksei agreed quietly."We lost everything that day in Katanoisi. But we couldn't stop. We had to be strong,"-he held Madoka's hands in his own-"We had to continue because we survived for a reason, just like you and your friends are doing now. And we're able to survive because we have hope,"

Giving a small grunt of agreement, Nowaguma nodded and pointed to his heart.

"What's he trying to say ?"Zeo asked curiously as small smiles creeped over Aleksei and Lera's faces.

"I think Nowaguma's trying to say that quitting would dishonor the memories of those that have come before us and are watching over us as we speak,"he interpreted."Am I right, Nowaguma ?"

Nowaguma gave an enthusiastic nod in answer and Madoka couldn't help but smile slightly; most of the others in the room following her lead and grinning gently themselves.

It had been so long since they'd even considered that there was still hope left.

They were alive; they had one another and they were headed towards better lives in Íroes.

Their world hadn't ended, they could still make a difference.

There was still hope left.

And who would have guessed they would have been reminded that by a pirate's co-worker.

"Why... did you tell us all this ?"Madoka asked Aleksei shyly."Why did you tell us all about your lives? We're strangers and we never asked you to-"

"In a way, you did,"Aleksei said sweetly."Your eyes were so sad and tired. So hopeless,"-he brushed a lock of Madoka's hair behind her right ear and smiled at her-"I just wanted to give you all some hope,"

Madoka blushed and turned away shyly, her heart beating so quickly at Aleksei's words and gesture that she barely heard Lera's next comment.

"I think what Aleksei's trying to say was that you all looked like you could use a little inspiration,"Lera cut her sentence short, then pointed at Kyoya."Especially that sadsap,"

Kyoya scowled.

"I'm not a sadsap,"he said bitterly."I just don't believe in hope. It's a pretty word, that's all. But it's not realistic. Reality is pain. But hope is a dream. I don't dream,"

"Everyone dreams, idiot,"Lera spat back.

"Not me,"Kyoya muttered."Not anymore,"

Aleksei's eyes softened, then he sighed.

People like Kyoya would never listen, it seemed.

Even if they desperately wanted to believe that what someone was true.

"I'll leave you all to pick your cabins,"Aleksei said, turning on his heel to leave."When you're done, you can meet us on the deck. We should be passing through some beautiful sea places pretty soon,"

"That sounds wonderful,"Madoka agreed with a grateful nod.

Aleksei smiled kindly.

"Also, dinner is whenever the sun sets, just to let you know,"he said."It's going to be a rich meal of burgoo tonight, and Nowaguma makes the best,"

"Umm... what's 'burgoo'?"Zeo asked warily.

Aleksei shrugged playfully.

"You'll have to see,"he chuckled.

Before leaving, however, he turned to them once more with an expression so kind that it could have made a kitten envious.

"But, most importantly is that, no matter what, we just want to let you know that if you need anything, we're here for you,"he said gently."And, even though we hardly know eachother, we're family,"

And before anyone could say anything else, Aleksei, Lera, and Nowaguma left the room; leaving everyone a lot more hopeful in the future and the weeks at sea.

For Kyoya, though, it was anything but.

He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to block out something terrible; shaking like a leaf.

Hope?

What for?

There was no point to.

He'd seen enough to know that.

And no one, not a pirate's co-worker or a noble, could make him think otherwise.

* Y * Y * Y *

"It's been a while, Ryuga-boy.

Back on deck, Ryuga quirked an eyebrow at the voice behind him, but didn't bother to turn away from the wheel of the ship for a moment.

"You've really elaborated on things aboard here, Anton,"he said levelly."I remember the last time I saw this ship. It was hardly worth calling a rowboat, let alone a pirate's ship,"

"Aye, I would say so, Ryuga-boy,"Anton smirked, leaning against the hull of the ship."A lot o' pillagin' and scroungin' brought me to this point, though. I be happy here, Ryuga-boy. Here with me ship and the sea and even me shippmates. Which be more than I can be sayin' for you,"

"My name's not Ryuga-boy,"came the stiff answer.

Anton chuckled before walking toward Ryuga's side, his lips curled in a smirk.

"Last time we met, ye' said that the next time we saw eachother, ye' would've found your key to true happiness,"he said."So, have ye' ?"

Ryuga's eyes narrowed.

"No,"he returned coolly."I've been a little too busy to worry about trivial things, if you know what I mean..."

Anton gave a small click of his tongue and shook his head slightly.

"Ah, Ryuga-boy,"he sighed."Don't tell me ye' still have ties to THEM, now, do ye' ?"

"'THEM' pays the bills, which is more than I can do on my own,"he retorted coldly."Besides, who are you to judge me ? You're a pirate,"

"A pirate CAPTAIN,"Anton corrected the white-haired teenager.

Growling under his breath slightly, Ryuga relented as Anton continued his questioning about the whole ordeal.

"So, these brats that ye' be travelin' with,"he started."They be friends of yours?"

"I don't have any friends,"

"That little green-haired one with the big, brown eyes seemed to be quite fond of ye',"

"Kenta's not my friend,"

Anton's smirk widened.

"Ah, so ye' know their names, do ye'?"he said cunningly."Does that mean that ye' aren't bein' frank with me? That ye' really do like the lubbers?"

Ryuga rolled his eyes and scowled, his expression making it clear that he was in no mood to be bothered and/or teased.

"Give me a break, Anton,"he remarked coolly."I've been traveling with these losers for less than a month and I wish I could drop them off in a gator moat,"

"Now that's not very nice,"

"Like you care,"

"Hmm. Good point,"

Ryuga let go of the ship's wheel letting Anton take over steering once again as he walked over to the ship's mast and leaned against it; his eyes sweeping over the sea and black marble-looking rocks that they were journeying through calmly.

"The only reason I'm traveling with them is because I need something from them,"Ryuga stated sharply."Nothing more, nothing less. As it stands now, we all need to get to Íroes. When I get there, then I'll get rid of them. Until I get the chance, though, I have my reasons for keeping them alive,"

Anton frowned at Ryuga's callous words.

He'd known Ryuga for quite a while, but never before had he seen the boy so cruel and uncaring.

It was almost as if Ryuga was a pillaging and lawless pirate himself... or worse, a heartless mercenary doing whatever for anyone who paid the most.

"Ye' know, Ryuga-boy,"Anton started, causing the teenager to glance at him slightly with a nonplussed expression on his face."When I heard that ye' became a merchant last year, I was happy for ye'. Sincerely happy. I thought to meself that it'd be a good chance for ye' to start over and make a better life for yourself-"

"Says a pirate."

Anton's right eye twitched angrily.

"Pirate CAPTAIN,"he corrected him."But, in any event, I thought that per'aps in doin' that, ye' could drift off the useless loot to the four winds (put your past behind you) an' make amends with those that ye' claimed ye' wanted to,"-Ryuga could practically feel Anton's gaze drilling into his back-"What happened to that man, eh? Where did he run off to and who's this bitter lad a'stranded on the coast (who this bitter boy that he left behind)?"

The grunt Ryuga gave was nothing short of completely undignified.

"I realized in the past year that I've done too many things wrong to make amends for,"he said dully."So I just stopped trying,"

"And just what kind of excuse be that?"Anton queried, his voice making it clear that his patience with Ryuga was wearing thin."Tell me this: does the world stop a'spinnin just because there's a war happenin' as we speak? Does the sky fall because someone gives up hope? Do the seas stop and dry because a person can't cope with what they've done? No. No, they stay steady. Everything continues as usual, and as long as it does, everyone has a chance to right what they've done wrong,"

"Again, says the pirate,"

"Pirate CAPTAIN,"Anton shook his head."Ryuga-boy, you have that chance that every person on this planet has. The chance to be a good person and the chance to make good on what they've promised. So don't give me the argument that ye' don't have a hope left. Ye' do. Everyone does. It's just a matter of takin' the opportunity,"

For a moment, the ship was quiet as Ryuga stared into the distance and, for a moment, Anton wasn't even sure if the white-haired teen had heard him at all.

After what seemed like forever, though, Ryuga finally talked... and his voice was more somber than usual.

"Do you think that you can really make me believe that?"he asked tartly."Do you think that after all I've been through, you can just try to convince me that none of that matters and there's still any hope for me? Let me let you in on a little secret, pal, no one, least of all you, can do that. No one can alter what I've done or make me think that I can right my wrongs,"

Anton glanced down at the floorboards of the ship.

"I know I can't,"he said."But, those brats you're travelin' with, I think they might be able to,"

Ryuga spun around furiously and clenched his hands into tight fists.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I can't stand them!"he screamed at Anton."If anything, they're going to drive me insane! Not convince me I have any chance for a life,"

To Ryuga's surprise, however, Anton only smiled; the first time he could ever recall the pirate captain ever smiling a real, completely sincere and caring smile.

"And that's why I think they can convince ye',"he said."Ye' want to be a good person deep down, and those kids have all the kindness to make it happen,"

"You're insane,"

"I've seen enough to tell ye' that I know a good crew when I see it, and ye' and those landlubbers make a mighty fine crew indeed,"he grinned."I bet ye' this ship that by the time this war is over, ye'll be closer than rope to a mast with that mistmatched crew of yours,"

"Then you'd better be prepared to hand over your ship, Anton,"

"And you'd best be prepared for just about anything,"

Ryuga fell silent as he stared into the distance.

He _was_ prepared for anything.

Living in as hard circumstances had made sure of that.

There was no hope for him except the hope that he'd live to see another day.

And that was something not Anton, not Kyoya, not any of the others that he was traveling with or anyone else on the face of the planet could alter.

Hope, in himself or otherwise, was a luxury that someone like him couldn't afford.

And by the end of the war, the only thing he was sure would alter would be the fact that he'd be even more sure that he wasn't worth saving than he was now.

* * *

**Chidsengan: I'm sorry it was so terrible and it was way too sappy! But thank you all so much for reading it! You all mean the world and so much more to me! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you-**

**Ryuga: *furiously* I'm not worth saving, huh?**

**Chidsengan: Ummm... hi, Ryuga. I... dind't see you there...**

**Ryuga: I was pestering Kyoya for his signature on my petition. But for some reason, he's all of a sudden against the idea. Come to think of it, he's been really weird ever since you hugged him last night following that Beyblade on-demand marathon. Hmmm... but that's not my point, the point is... WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT WORTH SAVING?**

**Chidsengan: I didn't mean that. It's just a terrible ending, but I had to tie everything in, and-**

**Ryuga: No, the whole thing's terrible, but that line... is the worst! Plus, you didn't exactly tie anything in. *cracks knuckles* And after what oyu said, I have no plans to let you live...**

**Chidsengan: Umm... Ryuga... the virtual buffet...**

**Ryuga: Fine. There's fruit, vegetables, and cheese trays to start off summer... and snow cones, too. Please enjoy, everyone and thank you for everything you do... *grabs Chidsengan by the shoulders* Happy?**

**Chidsengan: Thank you! ^_^**

**Ryuga: *starts to attack her* YOU INFURIATINGLY HAPPY LITTLE WHELP! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S NOT WORTH SAVING!**

**Chidsengan: I'm so sorry, Ryuga! TT_TT**

**Ryuga: AND NOW YOU'LL BE OBLITERATED BY ME AND MY BEY!**

**(Kyoya walks in and his mouth hangs slack)**

**Kyoya: Ryuga, what are you doing?**

**Ryuga: SHOWING THIS NUMBSKULL WHO'S BOSS!**

**Chidsengan: But I love you, Ryuga!**

**Kyoya: YOU LOVE HIM?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

**Chidsengan and Ryuga: 0_o ?**

**Ryuga: What about you?**

**Kyoya: *blushes* N-nothing...**

**Ryuga: *shrugs* Well that was awkward. *goes back to attacking Chidsengan***

**Kyoya: *sighs* Well, she's a goner. Not that I blame Ryuga for being angry. You know, sap-age and all, plus Chidsengan's awful writing skills. Come to think of it, I'm pretty angry at her, too, which makes me wonder why I haven't signed that petition yet...**

**Gingka: (offstage) IT'S BECAUSE YOU SECRETLY LIKE HER!**

**Kyoya: Q.Q S-shut it, Gingka! I do not!**

**Yu: (offstage; singing) YO-YO AND CHIDDY SITTING IN A TREE! B-L-A-D-I-N-G!**

**Tsubase: (offstage) No, Yu, it's supposed to be K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

**Yu: (offstage) Oh, right, I knew that. Anyway, they're doing that, too!**

**Kyoya: Grr... ZIP IT, ALL OF YOU! I DON'T LIKE HER! I CAN'T STAND HER!**

**Zeo: (offstage) You say that, yet you're helping do the rest of the ending for her!**

**Kyoya: I'M DOING THAT SO I CAN STAY IN THE SPOTLIGHT!**

**Masamune: (offstage) Yeah, right.**

**Kyoya: *growls* For the record, I do NOT like her. That's a viscious rumor spread by Ryuga because he's mad at me for not signing his petition yet.**

**Ryuga: *stops attacking Chidsengan* Did somebody say petition? Are you ready to sign it yet, Kyoya?**

**Kyoya: No.**

**Ryuga: BUT WHY NOT?!**

**Kyoya: I don't know. *takes a lick of a snow cone* It... kind of has SOME good elements...**

**Ryuga: 0.0 No way. You actually LIKE this fanfic?**

**Kyoya: N-no! I-I just-**

**Nile: (offstage) He just likes the author!**

**Kyoya: I DO NOT!**

**Benkei: B-B-B-BULL, KYOYA BUDDY! DON'T BE ASHAMED OF IT! EVERY GUY HAS AT LEAST ONE GIRL THEY FALL IN LOVE WITH IN LIFE! IT'S PART OF THE SPRINGTIME OF OUR YOUTH! **

**Kyoya: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!**

**Ryuga: Then sign my petition!**

**Kyoya: No!**

**Ryuga: Sign it!**

**Kyoya: No way!**

**Kenta: (offstage) Hey, look everyone, I just found Kyoya's journal!**

**Kyoya: HEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT!**

**Toby (offstage) Let's read it!**

**Kyoya: NO! PUT THAT DOWN! STOP- 0.0 ? Ryuga... what are you doing...?**

**Ryuga: Forging your signature on my petition list so Chidsengan and her terrible writing skills can be banished from the face of the planet.**

**Kyoya: =_= ... why do I even ask anymore?**

**Benkei: *comes dancing through the stage in a ballet outfit* I LOVE A/N NOTES THAT DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**Chidsengan: AH! *wakes up and tries to forget the horrible dream she just had* What a nightmare... *lays back down* Well, at least it's over now...**

**Ryuga: Hi, 'Dweeb-sengan'.**

**Chidsengan: AH! RYUGA! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Ryuga: I destroyed your door. Now... *holds up petition* Want to sign this anti-you petition?**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ?**

* * *

_Note: And none of it was actually ever a dream like Chidsengan suspected. It all happened, but due to Ryuga's pummeling, she fainted halfway through the insanity and awoken to think that her life was normal. The end. ^_^_

_As always, thank you all and happy summer! :)_


	32. I Chilióchroni Profiteía

**Chidsengan: WAAAAAH-HAAAA-HAAAA-HAAAA!**

**Ryuga: I know I'm going to regret asking this, but... what is it, 'Void-of-any-brain-and-talent-sengan'?**

**Chidsengan: *keeps crying hysterically* It's just that... this petition... that you had... to-**

**Ryuga: Ah, yes! That one! ^_^ I understand now, you're crying because I managed to gather enough signatures to send you off Earth? *pats her on the back* There, there, you stupid idiot. It'll be alright... for me, that is. You, on the other hand, might not be. But, all is fair in love and war. And this is definitely war! Although, admittedly, I do LOVE the fact that you're going to go bye-bye!**

**Chidsengan: Oh, no, it's not that, Ryuga... I'm crying tears of joy!**

**Ryuga: -_- what?**

**Chidsengan: Well, you see... *holds up a stack full of papers that include reviews and PM's* After the latest chappie, I received all these reviews and PM's from our fanfic family that said that they were counter-acting your petition with ones of their own... ones that say I can stay on the Earth! **

**Ryuga: *suspiciously* Oh... heh heh heh... they did, did they...?**

**Chidsegan: *hugs Ryuga* Isn't that wonderful and so nice of everyone, Ryuga?**

**Ryuga: Hugging the guy that wants you off the face of the planet? Kid, you are painfully oblivious...**

**Chidsengan: *ignores him* Don't we have such wonderful friends, Ryuga? Even though I'm a terrible writer, everyone is still so nice to me! *cries hysterically again* I don't deserve it! Such benevolence! I'm unworthy of it!**

**Ryuga: GET OFF ME, YOU LITTLE FREAK! *pushes her off him* And, for the record, nobody likes you! Everyone treats you nice because they pity you!**

**Chidsengan: *wide, innocent eyes* But I love them...**

**Ryuga: Yeah, well, no one loves you. It's all pity. You are worthless. Useless. Don't deserve to live. Got it?**

**Chidsegan: TT_TT Yes, Ryuga...**

**Ryuga: Idiot.**

**Kyoya: Wow, Ryuga, that's mean, even for you.**

**Ryuga: *shrugs* So, what? It's true and I'm in a bad mood.**

**Kyoya: -_- ... You're always in a bad mood.**

**Ryuga: Yeah, but this is different... *pulls him aside where Chidsengan can't hear them* Don't tell the doofus this, but for some reason, I found out last night that my petition didn't validate. It was nullified by all those other petitions that all these other characters signed and stuff... **

**Kyoya: Great!**

**Ryuga: *glares* WHAT?!**

**Kyoya: Ummm... nothing. *tries to act cool* Anyway, too bad for you, Ryuga. Looks like you lost. What can you do?**

**Ryuga: ^_^ Oh, I haven't lost YET...**

**Kyoya: 0.o ... what do you mean YET?**

**Ryuga: *laughs* Well, let me let you in on a little secret. The petition was only PART of my plan. See, I've been secretly building a rocket ship in my basement since this fanfic started, and I finally completed it.**

**Kyoya: 0.0 ... I'm going to skip the nagging question of how you managed to build a rocket ship on your own and get to the part where I ask you what you plan to do with it...**

**Ryuga: :) I was hoping you would ask. Basically, it's like this, as soon as this A/N's over, I'll ambush Chidsengan and lock her in the dungeon-**

**Kyoya: 0.0 ? DUNGEON?**

**Ryuga: Yeah, I built a dungeon along with the rocket ship...**

**Kyoya: 0.0**

**Ryuga: Anyway, that's not the point. My point is, I'll lock Chidsengan in the dungeon and then, as soon as the end of the ending A/N note airs, I'll place her on the rocket ship and blast her off in the space for everyone to see! It's foolproof! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kyoya: That's crazy!**

**Ryuga: Not really. It's actually very humane of me. I don't destroy her and her fanfic family has a chance to say good-bye. And the best part is no rabbits will be hurt while doing it!**

**Kyoya: YOU CAN'T JUST SHOVE SOMEONE IN A ROCKET SHIP AND BLAST THEM OFF TO- *stops* Wait a minute, what do rabbits have to do with any of this?**

**Ryuga: Nothing. I just like rabbits.**

**Kyoya: And this just keeps getting stranger and stranger...**

**Ryuga: Oh, come on. It's not like you care either way.**

**Kyoya: That's right, I don't! But I'm not going to just let you blast an innocent, naive, and- *glances at Chidsengan, who's still crying happy tears hysterically* - completely vulnerable kid into space!**

**Ryuga: She's not vulnerable! She has a weapon!**

**Kyoya: What?**

**Ryuga: Her terrible writing skills! One glance at her writing and 'boom'!... danger gone! They'd self-destruct to save themselves the torture!**

**Kyoya: -_-**

**Ryuga: Besides, it's not like she's going to be ALONE in space. I generously made sure she'd have some company when she's in space!**

**Kyoya: ... company...?**

**Ryuga: Sure! It's all right here... *holds up a list of names* See, all the people who didn't sign my petition. *reads off a couple of names* Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's... Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Kon from Bleach... I was kind of surprised at those myself... Kyo and Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket... Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket, but, then again, he just thinks Chidsengan's cute... a bunch of characters from Naruto who argue the fanfic's better than their anime's filler episodes even though it isn't... Tamaki from Ouran Host Club... Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach...**

**Kyoya: Wait a minute. I thought Byakuya signed YOUR petition.**

**Ryuga: He did. But he tends to go back on important decisions... like executions and apparently now petitions. *mutters* Stupid dignity and honor. I' stop you yet, Kuchiki Clan!**

**Kyoya: Ryuga, considering you don't seem to be on the beam today, I'm almost afraid to ask this, but... how do you plan on blasting all these people off to space with Chidsengan if they're all from different animes and in completely different places than here?**

**Ryuga: Oh, that's simple. They ARE all here. All locked safely away in my dungeon as we speak.**

**Kyoya: IN YOUR DUNGEON?!**

**Ryuga: Hey, you don't sign my petition, you pay the price. Besides, I've been treating them really well. In the week that they've been down there, I've given them food and water... once...**

**Kyoya: Ryuga, out of all your schemes, this has to be by far the most insane one you've ever thought of!**

**Ryuga: Hey, watch your tongue! You refused to sign my petition, too, you know, so that means that you'll be blasting off with the rest of them!**

**Kyoya: Like heck I will!**

**Ryuga: Don't worry, at least you'll be with your little sweetie-pie Chidsengan. Or, as you like to call her, 'Chiddy-kitty'... *smirks as Kyoya blushes* That's right. I read your diary. I know all your secrets. And I know that you've come to like her!**

**Kyoya: TAKE THAT BACK, TRAITOR!**

**Ryuga: See? You even made a reference to her pathetic fanfic by calling me a traitor! Love really is blind!**

**Kyoya: I'LL SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!**

**Ryuga: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!**

**(The two lunge at eachother and start fighting as Chidsengan watches on obliviously... as always)**

**Chidsengan: Aw, how sweet. They're rough-housing. I always knew those two would make the best of friends. ^_^ Anyway, as this A/N's already really long, I'll speed things up by saying, first off, I don't own Beyblade or the characters. In fact, aside from money, I don't have anything... not even talent... :( But... I do have the most wonderful fanfic family in the world! And as always, I'd like to thank them right here and now!: **

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromeda105**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixar**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**SpyWolf8**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren **

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996**

**dolphin12145**

**RainbowAbstract**

**XGerfuls GaloreX**

**BlackCatNekko999**

**ClearShadows117**

**And a big, big, BIG welcome to PurplePantherXVI, cutie pie, Guest big fan (who's OC I absolutely love! It was worth four different review posts just for awesomeness alone!), Ann-JMSRT (Guest) (I'm crazy about your OC!), and STar-mPARaLel W (Guest) (I also love our OC, too! So original!)! And to answer cutie pie's question, there'll definitely be some Kyoya and Madoka moments... in chappies 34 and 35, actually. I just hope I don't ruin it like I always do :( ... And, yep, I'm pretty sure I have some Greek in my lineage. Also, STar-mPARaLel W (Guest), any suggestions for characters and where to put them are greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear your ideas! ^_^ *glances down at the list of announcements she's holding* Also, this chappie is dedicated to ilovedogs12 and Andromeda105, some of the coolest members on fanfiction ever! ilovedogs12, you're always so kind to me, and it inspires me to do my best no matter what kind of skills I lack! And Andromeda105, I don't really know what to say except that you're so wonderful I can hardly think of adjectives to describe you! Thank you both, and everyone, so much for staying by me throughout every terribly-written chappie and countless blunts of my stupidity! *glances back down at lists of announcements* And lastly, this chappie translates to 'The Thousand Year-Old Prophecy'... which is a stupid name for a stupid chappie, but... ^_^ Thank you all so much and please, enjoy!**

**Ryuga: *jumps in the air and attacks her with his bey* I already told you, dork... IT'S NOT POSSIBLE TO ENJOY YOUR IDIOTIC WRITING!**

**(The hey hits Chidsengan on the head and knocks her unconscious as Ryuga dusts his hands off on his pants)**

**Ryuga: Huh. Mission accomplished. That was a lot easier than I expected. *shrugs* Oh, well. *drags an unconscious Chidsengan and Kyoya (who he also knocked out cold) away to the dungeon* Next stop... SPACE! **

**Aleksei, Lera, and Nowaguma: Did someone say 'space'?!**

**Ryuga: -_- ... zip it, Team Lovushka.**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Ouranós- Sky_

* * *

Night came quickly for everybody aboard the ship.

Almost everyone had spent the entire day sight-seeing with Aleksei, Lera, and Nowaguma as they sailed across new and exciting territories, whilst Ryuga and Anton had spent time doing... whatever old pillaging 'buddies' did when they reunited.

But by the time dinner rolled around, nearly everyone was assembled in the dining cabin, which was so spacious that it almost looked like a banquet room in a palace.

Only Anton, who had grabbed his dinner and had taken it out with him to eat while he steered the ship wasn't there, but everyone else was enjoying themselves with or without him.

Aside from Anton, however, just one other person wasn't present at the dinner table.

Yep.

Kyoya.

Kyoya, for his part, had spent all day in the cabin he'd eventually decided he would be staying and had avoided everyone else completely, which had only further fueled Lera's theory that he was a 'sadsap'.

However, the day had proved to be so captivating for everyone else that they had 100% forgotten about Kyoya, hardly anyone even noticed that he hadn't come to dinner...

Nor did they seem very worried about it.

"Has anyone else notice that Kyoya didn't join us for dinner? I'm kind of worried about him,"

Alright, no one even noticed or worried EXCEPT for Julian.

Everyone's attention immediately diverted from their meals to Julian's query.

Zeo stopped mid-way from taking a bite of the bread in his hands and shrugged.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," he agreed. "It's kind of weird,"

Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Kyoya's weird in general," she said. "It's nothing to be worried about,"

"It's probably better he's not here eating with us, anyway," Lera stated flatly. "I wouldn't exactly trust him around sharp utensils,"-she swirled her pointer finger near her temple to indicate her thoughts-"He seems a little wacky up here, if you know what I mean,"

"Kyoya's not wacky," Benkei contradicted, his mouth so full of food it was almost hard to make out a word he was saying. "He just keeps to himself a lot. And he gets irritated easily. And-"

"He's wacky," Lera said flatly.

Benkei slammed his fist down on the table, his eyes glinting angrily at Lera's stubbornness.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about Kyoya!" he yelled.

"I know enough to say that he's got serious issues!" Lera retorted with a yell.

"No he doesn't! He's a great guy!"

"Yeah, maybe a great guy to use a model for 'don't turn out like this'!"

"Grrr... you want to take this outside, pink-hair?!"

"Bring it on, fatso! I'll crush you like a bug!"

Everyone else in the room 'anime sweatdropped' uncomfortably at the argument as Aleksei tried to appease them gently.

"Now, now, there's no need to get so worked up," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Please, just sit down and finish your meals,"

Benkei and Lera shot eachother a final glare before folding their arms over their chests and reluctantly relenting while Aleksei sighed in exasperation.

"Thank you," he said, then turned to the others with a wry smile. "I'm sorry about all the commotion. Sometimes, Lera doesn't control her temper very well,"

"HEY! I DO TO!"

Masamune waved his hand dismissively at Aleksei as he leaned back in his chair with in a cool, nonplussed manner.

"Don't worry, we're used to it," he said calmly. "We're used to these kind of fights,"-he pointed at Ryuga-"For instance, Ryuga and Kyoya are ALWAYS fighting. They have definite issues with eachother,"

Ryuga rolled his eyes and tapped his spoon against his bowl irritatedly.

"Kyoya has issues with ME," he corrected Masamune tartly. "And while I don't like him, I fail to see the part where I'm the problem,"

Masamune glanced down at his food quickly, his entire body stiffening at the glare Ryuga was giving him.

"Sorry, sir," he said stiffly, almost like a soldier would.

Ryuga scoffed.

"Idiot," he muttered.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Masamune snapped, his prior intimidation of Ryuga fading under the insult.

"Sure you are," Ryuga returned snidely. "The fact that to don't know you are proves it,"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to me!"

"I doubt you could do anything to stop me, though,"

"What?!"

Aleksei couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile creep onto his face at the sight and Ryuga, catching sight of it, turned a quick glower in his direction.

"What's with the smile?" he asked Aleksei in an aggravated tone of voice.

Aleksei shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that, well, I can't help it. You all amuse me,"

Madoka quirked an eyebrow.

"We do?" she asked flatly.

"They do?" Lera queried just as flatly.

Aleksei nodded, the boyish joviality in his eyes nothing but completely genuine.

"I apologize if this sounds odd, but," he started. "You're all such a mismatched group and all of you have almost hilariously different personalities from one another. It's unlike anything I've seen before, and it amuses me, for some reason,"

For a second, no one said a word, partly because they were surprised that Aleksei had expressed his statement with such an intricate vocabulary, but also because none of them had ever heard someone say that they were 'amused' by them.

Most people either liked them or detested them, or they were constantly driving people crazy or attracting the crazy people to them (Ryutaro and his kooky 'ones of legend' prophecy was a good example of that case scenario).

But to be amused by them was something entirely different than they were used to, and the statement rather took them aback.

His gentle smile still in place, Aleksei nodded at them respectfully.

"I just want to say that I truly look forward to our time together on this ship," he said kindly. "I do hope we can all become friends,"-he smiled slightly-"Even with Kyoya, given that he ever comes to join us up on the deck through this journey,"

"Oh, brother," Ryuga scoffed at the sappiness.

Benkei, however, was instantly enthused by the mention of Kyoya and practically jumped over the table to reach Aleksei and flung himself on the boy in a huge embrace.

"B-B-B-BULL, ALEKSEI! YOU'RE SO NICE!" he exclaimed tearfully, ignoring the fact that Aleksei's face was turning blue from having his oxygen cut off by the hug. "DON'T WORRY! I PROMISE THAT I'LL PERSONALLY GET KYOYA TO COME OUT OF HIS ROOM! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!"

"I'm... sure... you... will... Ben... kei..." Aleksei choked beneath Benkei's crushing grasp. "But... can... you... please... let me go now...?"

"Yeah, bull-face. You're foot's in my burgoo," Lera said tersely, gesturing towards Benkei's foot that was plopped shamelessly in her bowl of food.

Uttering a hasty 'sorry', Benkei let go of Aleksei and moved his foot out of Lera's food, then scrambled back to his chair as Lera glared furiously at him and Aleksei struggled to catch his breath.

"Anyway," Madoka chuckled nervously, still partially in stunned from what had just happened. "Onto another topic... it must be pretty interesting. You know, life at sea. Sailing all over the world. Meeting new people. Things like that,"

Aleksei finally stopped panting and managed to pull himself together to answer Madoka.

"Oh, it is," he agreed with a small nod. "There's always new prospects and sights to see. Our life is far from boring, as I think you'll soon realize,"

"You'll also realize that Captain Anton can't keep his grubby hands to himself," Lera added, spooning herself a new bowl of burgoo and pushing aside the one that had met with Beneki's foot before. "There's a reason why he's a pirate captain, you know,"-she pointed her spoon at Madoka-"If you or your friends have anything of any value, I suggest you hide it while you can,"

Madoka 'anime sweatdropped'.

"Funny, all of a sudden I'm happy that I only have the clothes on my back," she said.

"Be happy that you're a GIRL with only the clothes on your back," Lera corrected her. "If you were a BOY, Captain Anton would find a way to snatch your rags, too, and make them fit him,"

Madoka's expression fell.

"I don't even want to know," she muttered.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere, Aleksei quickly tried to change the subject.

"In any event, I would probably say that the most interesting part of a life at see isn't seeing the different people and the places that they live," he started. "I would probably say that the most interesting thing about traveling around the world is joining some of these different people for dinner at times and hearing about all the different legends and prophecies that they know about,"

Everyone's ears instantly perked up at Alexei's words; a picture of certain blue-haired boy with a fan and a psychic streak that they'd met the night before suddenly appearing in their mind.

"Legends?" Zeo asked skeptically.

"Prophecies?" Julian queried uncertainly.

"Cool! You get to eat dinner with all these people?" Masamune exclaimed enthusiastically, as oblivious as ever (A/N: when isn't he? ^_^).

Aleksei nodded, a little confused by the almost fearful (except for Masamune) receptions he had received.

"Yes, you'd be quite surprised the different things people believe in," he said cautiously, not wanting to prompt any more odd reactions. "Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing at all," Zeo said cooly, taking a sip of his drink as everyone else shook their heads 'no'.

Aleksei relaxed at seeing everyone else do so, and for a second, only silence could be heard before Aleksei continued.

"It's almost hard to believe how the legends and prophecies that people believe in can vary so much," he siad. "They all live on the same Earth, yet only a few countries away from one another, and yet in those differences in countries, the things that everyone believes alters so drastically,"-he shook his head at the thought-"I remember we docked in this country once, and the people there told us all about an old legend that once every week, a giant rabbit comes out of forests and abducts everyone's gold. Well, it turns out that we docked at the country neighboring it the next day, only a few miles away, and it turns out that they didn't believe in any of that. Instead, they have this old prophecy that a hunter with a fox for a hat will come to their city and give them all super-human powers,"

"And that's nothing," Lera scoffed. "Another time, we ran into this bunch of people who think that pigs have the power to control wealth,"

Nowaguma nodded and flapped his arms slightly, indicating what he wanted to say as Aleksei and Lera laughed.

"Of course, Nowaguma," Aleksei grinned. "How can we forget about the legend of the giant bird who's responsible for taking down and hanging up the sun and the moon in the sky,"

As they laughed, the others listened silently; each of them distracted by the thought of prophecies and legends.

And, of course, what Ryutaro had said to them the night earlier.

Their attention was immediately snapped back to attention, however, at what Aleksei said next.

"But the funniest thing is, no matter what country they're from or what other legends and prophecies they might think are true, there's always one that they all know about," he started. "And that's a prophecy that's been around for hundreds of years; a legend that's never seemed to come true. And that's the prophecy about 'The Ones of Legend', fifteen fighters who'll save the world when everything else seems hopeless,"

In a split second, the calm atmosphere in the room altered.

At Aleksei's statement, Madoka nearly choked on the bread she was eating, as did Masamune.

Benkei DID choke on his food and Klaus, after his own initial shock, found himself giving the former kitchen boy the heimlich maneuver to help him.

Zeo spit out the drink he had been sipping all over Lera (much to her fury) and Yu and Julian's mouths couldn't help but hang slack.

Kenta and Wales' eyes grew as wide as saucers and Sophie and Tsubasa shared an equally uncomfortable glance.

Teru was actually taken aback so much that he had to force himself to catch his breath.

Even Ryuga raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Gingka just fainted on the spot (A/N: laughter's usually encouraged at that ^_^).

Wales was the first to regain his composure and slammed his hands on the table.

"'THE ONES OF LEGEND'?!" he shouted, so loudly that it made everyone cringe.

Lera glared at him coldly, wiping the drink off her face as she answered.

"Yeah, 'The Ones of Legend'," she muttered. "Yeesh, 'Prince-Pompous-Hair', haven't you heard of it before?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS BRING MY HAIR INTO THINGS?!"

Julian ignored his screaming cousin and nodded in reply to Lera's query; completely ignoring as Nowaguma knelt next to him and tried to fan Gingka back into consciousness.

"Yes, we've heard of it," he said as calmly as he could. "Quite recently, as a matter of fact. However, we're, well-"

"Not exactly fans of it, put it that way," Zeo added with his usual pessimism.

To their surprise, Aleksei looked at them with wide, innocent eyes full of question.

"I don't understand," he said quietly. "The prophecy is a hopeful one. It's one of the few that there are like that. Actually, it's one of the few hopeful things left in life during this war. I can't imagine anyone not liking it,"

"Give me a break," Ryuga said smugly. "A bunch of warriors coming out of nowhere and saving the world from nearly unbeatable circumstances? Even if someone likes the way it sounds, it's not something worth believing,"

"Then it seems we disagree," Aleksei said calmly.

"Huh?"

The pirate first-mate smiled gently at Ryuga.

"To be quite honest with you, I think it's completely worth it," he stated.

Madoka leaned forward a tad curiously.

"Wait, Aleksei, do you mean to tell us that YOU believe it yourself?"

Aleksei gave a small, yet firm and adamant nod.

"I do," he agreed. "And so do Lera and Nowaguma. Even Captain Anton does, and he's a very cynical man,"

"But it's just an old wives-tale," Masamune said, then looked uncertain for a second. "Isn't it?"

"There are a couple of people who say it is," Lera shrugged in a nonplussed manner. "But more often than not you'll find out that people really do believe it. Just like we do. What I can't believe is that you guys don't,"

"We have our reasons," Tsubasa said softly.

Aleksei glanced at the top of the ship and sighed, his eyes sparkling as he allowed himself to be swept up in thoughts.

"It's almost funny that you don't believe it," he said. "Because you all rather remind me of the person who the prophecy first stemmed from,"

"The person where the who in the say what now?" Gingka asked as he finally regained consciousness, getting to his feet at Nowaguma steadied him.

"Yeah, he's got a point. What do you mean we 'remind of the person who the prophecy first stemmed from'?" Masamune queried. "I thought it was just a fancy poem with some big words about fifteen warriors and a seriously depressing world,"

"That's only part of it," Lera said, prompting confused 'huhs?' from everyone else but Aleksei and Nowaguma. "You see, the prophecy first started hundred of years ago... a thousand years back, actually... back when there was a little boy who was so lonely he that he wanted to die and when a mysterious and truly unbelievable legend took place..."

Seeing everyone's confused yet curious faces and the way they were leaning forward in their seats in anticipation, Lera smiled as she began to tell the past of the prophecy.

"It's a good thing you're sitting down," she chuckled. "Because you're going to need to be for this,"-pushing her half-eaten bowl of food aside, she twirled one of her magenta-colored braids as she comtinued-"Once upon a time, in a town called Ouranós..."

* * *

**Ryuga: Well, there it was... yet another terribly-written chapter by a terrible writer... *smiles mischievously* But, on the bright side, that's all in the past. Because that was the last chapter she'll ever torture anyone with again! Because me, myself, and I, Ryuga, will blast Chidsengan and her mindless cronies into space! *gestures to the rocket Chidsengan and all Ryuga's other 'prisoners' are in* And my revenge will be complete!**

**Ichigo: (inside the rocket ship) Ryuga, you can't do this!**

**Yuki: (inside the rocket) Please! Think about what you're doing!**

**Tamaki: (inside the rocket) Open the doors right now Ryuga... *pauses* Or else I'm telling my daddy!**

**Ryuga: Sorry! Once those rocket ship doors are closed, nothing, not even me, can re-open them!**

**Shigure: (inside rocket) Is that true?**

**Ryuga: No, actually it's not true... I'm NOT sorry! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Byakuya: (inside rocket) Stop, Ryuga! Just what exactly do you think you'll accomplish by blasting us all into space?**

**Ryuga: Hmmm... I don't know. A world without Chidsengan, her terrible writing skills, and her kooky anime friends?**

**Ichigo: (inside rocket) Well, he does have a point...**

**Tamaki: (inside rocket) Can't argue with him there...**

**Naruto: (inside rocket) Believe it! It's a convincing argument!**

**Yusei: (inside rocket) Ryuga, please. Hurting other people just to get what you want? That doesn't even sound like you.**

**Ryuga: *scoffs* Are you kidding? That sounds exactly like me.**

**Chidsengan: (inside rocket) *completely oblivious* ^_^ Yep! That's just one of his many wonderful characteristics!**

**Ryuga: See? Even the idiot agrees with me.**

**Kyo: (inside rocket) Ryuga, can't you see you're overdoing it? Sure, it's perfectly logical to not like someone, sort of like me and Yuki, but this is over-the-top!**

**Yuki: (inside rocket) He's right... for once.**

**Kyo: (inside rocket) I heard that.**

**Toshiro: (inside rocket) Ryuga, please think about it. Think of all the good times you've had with Chidsengan. Don't blast us into space!**

**Ryuga: Sorry, kid, you're on my nerves. *slaps himself in the forehead* Great. There I go again, saying I'm sorry when I'm not. *gets ready to launch the rocket ship* In any event, I don't have time for this. 'Dweeb-sengan', say your 'good-byes' to your fanfic family already.**

**Chidsengan: (inside rocket) Thank you, everyone! You're all the best! I'm so infinitely sorry I'm such a terrible writer and I'll never forget any of you! And please enjoy the virtual buffet! I made something extra special! Thank all so very much from the bottom of my heart again! ^_^**

**Ryuga: Yeah, yeah. That's great, kid. Good for you. However... *smirks* it's about time I ended this A/N ending. 3... 2... 1... *slams on the rocket launcher* LET IT RIP!**

**(The rocket blasts off and Ryuga smiles)**

**Ryuga: Ah, peace and quiet.**

**Chidsegan: (inside rocket) THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, TOO, RYUGA! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!**

**Ryuga: And blah, blah, blah. *heads over to the virtu buffet* Huh? What's this? 0.0 ? A special Ryuga-shaped cake and bey-shaped cookies? *picks up note* **

**Dear Ryuga, **

**This is to thank you for everything, especially for you being such a good friend to me. **

**You're the best,**  
**Chidsengan**

**PS: I also included this petition on the side that says you're the greatest thing since mango ice cream. I hope you don't mind. I signed it first. So did everyone else. ^_^**

...

**(Ryuga drops the letter)**

**Ryuga: What the...? After all I did to her, she still likes me? *memories of all the A/N notes plays in his mind* Oh, no... *glances at rocket ship* What am I doing? She's an idiot and I can't stand her, but with the right kind of mentor, she might actually... amount to something yet. *determinedly* And I want to be that mentor! *launched his bey at the rocket ship* LET IT RIP!**

**(The bey hits the rocket ship and the force sends the rocket ship off the course for space and plummeting towards the ground)**

**Most Everyone Inside the Rocket Ship: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Chidsengan: (inside rocket) WHEEEEEEE! ^_^**

**(The ship crash lands and the door breaks off the hinges; everyone topples out of it, most of them unconscious)**

**Ryuga: *sighs* That was too weird even for me!**

**Chidsengan: RYUGA! *climbs over everyone and hugs him tightly* I missed you so much!**

**Ryuga: Really? You were only in the air for about a minute.**

**Chidsengan: I know! ^_^**

**Ryuga: -_- ... you do know I'm the one who wanted to blast you off into space to start with, right?**

**Chidsengan: I know! ^_^**

**Ryuga: And you're not angry at me?**

**Chidsengan: Nope! You're my friend! ^_^**

**Ryuga: 0_0 I- *hugs her back* Ah, forget it. *smirks* There's always tomorrow...**

**Kyoya: *dazed and half-conscious* I... have no idea what just happened... **

**Chidsengan and Ryuga: THANK YOU, EVERYONE!**

**Kyoya: I... quit... *faints***


	33. To Monachikó Kai Xechasméno Mýtho

Happy Father's Day:

_**Today (June 16, 2013) is Father's Day, and I'd like to wish a Happy Father's Day to, first and foremost, GOD The Father (if you're not a Religious person reading this, then don't read. Actually, read anyway. I love GOD and I want others to, as well). Love is patient, love is kind, and love keeps track of no wrong doings. GOD is infinite Love and eternal Forgiveness. HE'S the Ulimate Father and the One that other fathers should try and imitate. Thank you, GOD, for everything and help me to forever stay in YOUR Loving Arms. Even if someone doesn't have an Earthly father, please always remember that GOD is your FATHER no matter what. ^_^ Secondly, I'd like to thank my own father for being there for me constantly. He may look like a government agent and wear his sunglasses at night, but I know he loves me and I just want to thank him for everything he's ever done for me. I love you, Daddy. And to all the other fathers out there, Happy Father's Day, as well. May we all please Pray that we'll have them all for a long time and love and appreciate them always and Pray for them constantly. Thank you. ^_^**_

* * *

**Kyoya: *sings (trying to seem unenthusiastic) and throws confetti in the air* For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow-**

**Ryuga: Please! That's not how it goes! It goes like this! *sings* For she's a terrible writer, for she's a terrible writer, for she's a terrible writer... WHICH NOBODY CAN DENY!**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Thank you for singing, Ryuga...**

**Ryuga: You're welcome, 'Dumb-sengan'.**

**Kyoya: Come on, Ryuga. That's pretty mean.**

**Ryuga: So? After the last chapter, I have to regain my 'ruggedly handsome meanie' status. My moment of generous benevolence and not blasting her, you, and the rest of her pals to space could ruin my reputation forever, or worse, my career! Hence my mean treatment!**

**Kyoya: -_- ... yeah... but don't you think you can at least TRY to be a little nicer to her? I mean... it is her birthday.**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ? It's her birthday?**

**Tsubasa: *walks over eating a slice of birthday cake* Do you think Kyoya would be flinging confetti just for the fun of it?**

**Ryuga: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME IT WAS 'DWEEB-SENGAN'S' BIRTHDAY?!**

**Gingka: *also eating cake* We did.**

**Masamune: *also eating cake* You just tuned us out like you always do.**

**Ryuga: Great! Just great! Now she's going to want a birthday present! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO GET HER A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!**

**Zeo: *also eating cake* You do realize that Chidsengan is pretty much crazy about you regardless of everything, right? You tried to blast her into space in the last chapter and the first thing she did when the rocket crash landed was give you a hug. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine with you not getting her a present...**

**Tsubasa: And as an added bonus, not getting her a present helps boost your 'ruggedly handsome meanie' status again.**

**Ryuga: *dramatically* Nevertheless, I can't just sit by and let the rest of you give her presents! I'm a man of my honor! **

**Kyoya: -_- ... since when?**

**Ryuga: Since five seconds ago!**

**Kyoya: =_= ... **

**Ryuga: That and I don't want to be upstaged by the fact that the rest of you losers got her something and I didn't!**

**Tsubasa: -_- Well, at least that sounds like Ryuga.".**

**Zeo: -_- That's not necessarily a good thing, though...**

**Ryuga: Hey! It is to! Don't you know that everything I participate in is instantly good?!**

**Kyoya: Like what, exactly?**

**Ryuga: *points to his headpiece/tiara* Like these!**

**Masamune: Tiaras?**

**Ryuga: HEADPIECES... (note: all credit for that joke goes to the always amazing SkylarkOfTheMoon)**

**Tsubasa: =_= ... I'm sorry, but nothing can make THAT look good...**

**Ryuga: *glares* Zip it. The point of the matter is that I need to find 'Dummy-sengan' a present so I'm not overshadowed by the rest of you!**

**Kyoya: Which only further confirms that Ryuga will do absolutely ANYTHING to look good. Even buy Chidsengan a present.**

**Ryuga: *scoffs* It's just one present. How hard can it be?**

**Kyoya: *smirks* Just one present, huh...?**

**Ryuga: Wait a minute What do you mean? What's with the ominous voice? What's with the creepy smirk?**

**Kyoya: Well, it just so happens that it's not going to just be us at the party...**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ... par... ty...?**

**Kyoya: Yep. You see, Rasdori, Chidsengan's brother, has been designing his sister's birthday party for months advance. And he wants it to be perfect, so we're under direct orders to make sure that everything is the way he wants it. Which means lots of decorations, big cake, and an even bigger guest list...**

**Ryuga: Oh, give me a break. You're just trying to scare me! How long can the guest list possibly... *his eyes widen as Kyoya pulls out the guest list from his vest and unrolls it, which takes up roughly about five miles* ... be...?**

**Kyoya: That's right. All these characters and such from other animes and coming to Chidsengan's birthday party... and their all going to be bringing birthday presents...**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ! Which means... if I don't buy her more presents than them... I'll be ruined! Upstaged! Overshadowed! Second best!**

**Gingka: Well, actually, the 'second best part' isn't really accurate. Depending on how many gifts everyone else gets her, you could be third, fourth, fifth best... maybe even worse!**

**Ryuga: *_* ... *the background shatters like glass all around him at the realization* NO! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I MUST BE SUPREME!**

**Zeo: -_- ... great. Now you've done it...**

**Ryuga: *puts on a pair of cool sunglasses and his cape with a flourish and climbs on a motorcycle that appeared out of nowhere* Make sure 'Dweeb-sengan' doesn't drive anyone nuts to the point of death while I'm away. *dramatically* I'll be back.**

**Masamune: Wait a second! Where are you going?!**

**Ryuga: *even more dramatically (if that's even possible)* To do the one thing that only the toughest and bravest of warriors dare to do! The one thing that stokes the fear of demise into a person's chest! The one thing that seperates boys from men... *flames of fight and determination explode around him* SHOPPING! **

**Everyone: -_- ... shopping...?**

**Ryuga: *revs engines* You dorks end this A/N for me...**

**Kyoya: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DORK?!**

**Ryuga's *ignores him completely* I have a date with destiny and a prior engagement with greatness!**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... I thought you were just going shopping...**

**Gingka: Umm, Ryuga, don't you think you should be wearing a helmet or something like that to protect your head if you're going to ride a motorcycle?**

**Ryuga: I am wearing something to protect my head, Gingka... *points to the aforementioned headpiece/tiara* **

**Masamune: Your tiara?**

**Ryuga: I TOLD YOU IT'S A HEADPIECE! *calms down* You know what? Never mind. I'm out of here. *gets ready to leave***

**Zeo: Umm, Ryuga, what happens if Chidsengan notices you're missing?**

**Ryuga: *glances over at Chidsengan, who's hugging a Ryuga plush toy happily* Somehow, I don't think the idiot will notice either way... *waves and speeds off* See you later, dummies!**

**Kyoya: STOP CALLING US ALL DUMMIES!**

**Ryuga: *shouting as he rides away* I WILL NOT BE BEATEN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone else: -_- ... *'anime sweatdrops' as they watch him leave***

**Chidsengan: *walks over to them* Hey, guys, we're about to thank everyone. Are you ready?**

**Kyoya: *nervously* Sure! Why not?! Just don't look in... *points in the direction where Ryuga just drove off in* ... that direction!**

**Chidsengan: 0.0**

**Zeo: *quietly* Did she buy it?**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Anyway, today is, in fact, my birthday (June 16)! And it's also my first birthday I've spent with an actual fanfic family! *squeals***

**Everyone: -_- ...**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... you know, it's almost astounding how much she takes us at our word...**

**Chidsengan: *completely oblivious to Tsubasa's talking*Of course, it's not like anyone will want to celebrate it, anyway... I'm worthless... useless... not worth wasting the time on...**

**Zeo: *clunks her on the head* The disclaimer...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Oh, right! Sorry! *regains her composure* I don't own Beyblade or the characters! Just the virtual buffet! Though, technically, even though I own the buffet, it kind of belongs to everyone else since I only cook for it, so...**

**Gingka: Don't be distracted. Tell us the name of the chapter...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Alright! This chappie also translates to 'The Lonely and Forgotten Legend'! *frowns* I'm so sorry it's such a worthless title, but...**

**Tsubasa: Time to thank everyone...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Right! *instantly becomes happy again* As always, thank you to the best fanfic family in the world, the wonderful family that makes the days brighter and the nights more peaceful! The ones that make the world more fun and the galaxy a happier place to be in just by being them! Thank you all so much:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixar**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromeda105**

**SpyWolf8**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996**

**dolphin12145**

**RainbowAbstract**

**XGerfuls GaloreX**

**BlackCatNekko999**

**ClearShadows117**

**PurplePantherXVI**

**cutie pie**

**Guest big fan **

**Ann-JMSRT (Guest) **

**STar-mPARaLel W (Guest) **

**And a big welcome to Lolpup (sorry, I know you have a different username, but for some reason, my fanfiction site keeps deleting it everytime I write it 0.0 (?), so I guess I'll just have to call you by the name you gave on your bio if that's okay with you ^_^), welcome to the fanfic family! I promise that Tsubasa will talk more in the chappies that follow!**

**Tsubasa: 0.0 ? I will?**

**Kyoya: But what about all my dialogue?**

**Chidsengan: I'll have you two talk to eachother, too! ^_^**

**Kyoya: Ummm...**

**Tsubasa: *shrugs* Well, I don't talk that much in the anime, but I guess that could work... given that you were actually a good writer...**

**Chidsengan: *lower lip quivers sadly***

**Tsubasa: Um, I mean... chapter dedication time! ^_^**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Alright! *smiles happily* And since it's my birthday, this chappie is dedicated to everyone! ^_^ Everyone who's been there for me throughout all my terrible writing skills and pathetic excuses for chappies and torture of a fanfic! Thank you all so much! Having all of you as my friends/family is better than anything in the world, and there's nothing I love more than spending time with people I care about on my birthday!**

**Tsubasa: 0.0 ... spending time...**

**Gingka: 0.0 ... with people...**

**Masamune: 0.0 ... you...**

**Zeo: 0.0 ... care about...**

**Kyoya: 0.0 ... on your birthday...?**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Mhmm! I'd rather spend the day surrounded by all of you than having someone buy me a million presents! That's all that matters to me! See, I'd actually be really sad if even one of you weren't here right now.. take Ryuga for example! He probably bought me a lot of presents to upstage everyone else, but really, the only thing I'd like from him is to just be here... picking on me and telling me how completely stupid and talentless I am... I don't want presents. I just want my friend to be next to me berating me on my birthday!**

**Everyone else: 0.0 ... -_- ... now she tells us...**

**~Meanwhile~**

**(Ryuga piles a bunch of presents on the register counter of an expensive store; even the cashier looks shocked)**

**Cashier Lady: 0.0 **

**Ryuga: What? Doesn't EVERYONE buy this many gifts for their idiot nemesis' birthday?**

**Cashier Lady: -_- ... no...**

**Ryuga: Doesn't matter. Just tell me what the total is...**

**Cashier Lady: $616**

**Ryuga: Like today's date? *she nods and Ryuga shrugs* Well, what are the odds? *looks in his wallet to see he only has $400 and chuckles nervously* Ummm... I don't suppose you accept tap-dancing as a form of payment, do you...?**

**Cashier Lady: -_- ... security...**

**Ryuga: NO! WAIT! I CAN'T GO BACK EMPTY-HANDED!**

**~Back to where Chidsengan and the others are~**

**Chidsengan: Speaking of which... where is Ryuga...?**

**Everyone else: 0.0 ... ummmmm... **

**(They all answer at once; forcing huge smiles on their faces)**

**Zeo: The zoo! ^_^**

**Tsubasa: The library! ^_^**

**Kyoya: *picks up the Ryuga plush toy* He's right here!**

**Gingka: New York City! ^_^**

**Masamune: BUNGEE JUMPING ON THE MOON! ^_^**

**Everyone: 0.0 ?**

**Masamune: Ummm... too much?**

**Kyoya: -_- ... just a little...**

**Masamune: You're right. How could I have been so stupid? *smiles* Ryuga wouldn't be traveling by MOTORCYCLE if he was going to go bungee jumping on the moon! :)**

**Zeo: -_- ... really? That's the ONLY thing you find awkward about that excuse?**

**Masamune: ^_^**

**Chidsengan: *innocently* I don't understand what's going on...**

**Kyoya: *pats her on the head* Don't worry too much about it, kid... just tell everyone to please enjoy this chapter and forget what just happened...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Alright! If you say so!**

**Everyone: -_- **

**Gingka: She's so gullible it's almost painful...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Enjoy, please, if it's possible to! :( Which it probably isn't...**

* * *

_New Words:_

_Chorísfos- Without Light_

* * *

_Once, a long, long time ago, in an ancient city known as Ouranós, there lived many villagers._

_Some were rich._

_Others were peasants._

_Some were good..._

_... and some were wicked._

_Some were strong._

_Some were weak._

_They were all different from one another in so many ways, and yet they all lived in harmony (well, save for the wicked people. But they were in jail, so that took care of them)._

_They each had their own talents and each worked together._

_They each bonded with one another like a family and no one was excluded._

_Everyone was happy._

_Except for one._

_Near but far from the rest of them was the one exception to the rule, a boy who lived on his own at the top of the cliff that overlooked Ouranós._

_He stayed all alone in a rickety shack; making small, wooden trinkets and only coming to town when he needed to trade them for food._

_The boy was a mystery to everyone else. _

_His looks were queer enough to get people talking; he had long, black hair with silver tips, large blue eyes, and was so thin that the other villagers suspected that he only ate one or two times each month at the most. _

_But there were other things aside from the boy's looks that made the villagers suspiscious and made him a mystery, as well._

_For starters, he had absolutely nothing, not money nor a single relation to anyone in the world, and yet he always spoke like a gentleman and had such superb manners that it would have made nobles blush._

_Another thing was that he always managed to survive through the coldest of winters that had threatened to kill even the toughest men of the village, despite the fact that he was a frail child and had no source of heat whatsoever; be it blankets or warmer clothing beside the thin rags he wore._

_For another, he hardly spoke to the villagers, yet talked to animals in the forest as if they could actually talk back; sometimes he'd sit for hours whispering to them and petting every animal from rats to wolves._

_The most suspicious thing perhaps was that even though he didn't know his parents and no one could even remember him ever having any, he had a name, unlike so many of the young orphans in the village._

_His name was Chorísfos._

_No one knew who had first given it to him since none of them had any memory of the child's parents, but they knew that whoever had named him must have been a dismal person._

_Chorísfos meant 'without light', and was just about the dreariest name you could give to a child._

_The depressing name, however, seemed to completely reflect the boy's demeanor._

_Chorísfos was solitary and withdrawn; hard on himself and weary and always alone._

_Chorísfos also nearly never smiled._

_His mouth was almost always set in a frown and his eyes were always downcast, even when he was talking to animals which he seemed to like better than people._

_His movements were rigid and stiff, and he always talked in a quiet voice if he talked at all._

_For someone so young, he seemed as if he bore a tremendous weight on his small shoulders, and because of that, he was different from others._

_He couldn't see the world how they did, no matter how much he tried._

_If he looked for hope, he found tears._

_If he searched for happiness, he found anguish._

_If he longed for love, he found pain._

_His world really was a lightless one; all he could see was a life etched in darkness._

_The others in town branded him as 'an outcast', not one of them; they couldn't see past the grief in the child's blue eyes and notice the terrible hunger he had for someone to love and care for him._

_Instead, they merely brushed him aside._

_And the boy, being the type of child he was, stayed out of their way as much as he could until it soon became that he was always alone._

_His trips to town to trade for food soon ceased altogether and the rare moments when he would talk to the villagers soon waned completely._

_Eventually, his loneliness led him into utter darkness and despair; like a continuing pit of nothingness where time and space didn't exist._

_He didn't sleep._

_He didn't eat._

_He didn't cry._

_Chorísfos just sat and waited for his life to be tamed to naught; whispering to animals when the sun would shine and gazing at the stars when the sky became dusted in black._

_For months it went on like this; Chorísfos stood by and waited to take him..._

_... but it never seemed to happen._

_Then, one day, his life altered._

_It was winter and what seemed to be the coldest day of the year, so cold that his hands and feet turned blue and and he was shivering so much he could barely breath._

_His belly was cramped in famine and exhaustion made his every muscle twinge in weariness._

_Most of all, though, he was lonelier than he'd ever been._

_All the animals he'd befriended had gone into hibernation months earlier and he was left with no one but the stars to keep him company._

_Heroes and heroines, animals and people, the stories of the stars... just knowing about them made him feel more at peace, even if they were just legends._

_Gazing up at the constellations overhead, Chorísfos let his mind wander as he reached up to connect the stars with his fingers._

_But after a few moments of doing it, he lowered his head and his hands._

_For some reason, it didn't make him feel better._

_For some reason, that time, it didn't comfort him._

_The stars were real, but the legends weren't._

_There were no heroes to save him._

_He was alone._

_He was always, always alone._

_With a pained cry that only a child could make, Chorísfos wrapped his arms around his trembling self and began to cry; he tears flowing down his cheeks and onto the rickety floors of the shack he lived in._

_One tear, however, didn't drop to the floor, but rather on one of the many wooden figurines Chorísfos had carved during his time alone, carving of each of the constellations in the sky._

_The minute the tear dropped onto the little figurine, a puff of smoke appeared and when it had cleared a lion was standing in front of the sobbing little boy._

_"Why are you crying?" asked the lion with his roaring voice._

_Chorísfos looked up and let out a small shriek, frightened by the lion's fearsome presence in the tiny shack, but the lion only took a step forward delicately for such a marvelous creature._

_"Why are you crying?" the lion asked him again._

_Chorísfos bit his lower lip and glanced away, his eyes still moist with tears._

_"I'm crying because I'm alone," he said quietly. "I'm crying because no one cares for or about me and because I want to die but haven't. For months I haven't eaten or slept and yet I'm alive. And because I'm alive I can still feel. Because I'm alive I can still feel lonesomeness,"_

_The lion took another step closer to the boy._

_"You're so young, yet you wish for death because of loneliness?" he asked. "Which is to say, if I'm correct, that if you had someone to keep you company, you would not wish to die?"_

_Chorísfos nodded his head; shivering and half-frozen from the cold._

_The lion, at seeing the sight, felt pity tug at his brave heart._

_The lion could tell that the boy was afraid of others and of being hurt by them, and that was why he was lonely._

_He could see that the child was more rejected than anything else, so rejected that he couldn't see the great power inside of him that had been keeping him alive for the last couple months._

_He also knew that that power was fading and that Chorísfos had hardly any life left within him._

_He didn't want the child to die._

_He saw that the boy was merely misunderstood, but a good child._

_Without warning, the lion came towards the boy and laid down beside him; wrapping his tail around his shoulders and drawing him close for warmth._

_"Then if that is the case then I shall keep you company," the lion said. "And neither you nor I will ever have to be alone again, because I will keep you company for the rest of my life. Your tears were what brought me here; your crying caused my life that was locked away in the stars to be a real being rather than a picture in the sky. You gave me a chance to be on the Earth and to live rather than to just watch others sealed away in the stars, and for that I'll always be indebted to you,"_

_And from the second he said that, the lion was true to his word and stayed by Chorísfos' side for many, many years._

_Eventually, the boy began to eat and sleep again and even started to smile, for having the lion by his side as a constant companion made him happier than he could have ever been._

_As time wore on, Chorísfos grew into an adult and the lion grew older and older._

_One day, when the lion was very old, Chorísfos knelt next to him and asked: "Lion, you are very old now, and I know that your life is shorter than mine. I know that there will be a time when you will die, but I wonder, what will happen when you do?"_

_The lion laughed at the man who still spoke like the innocent yet troubled boy he had met so many years ago._

_"When I die, Chorísfos, my life will be taken back to the stars and I will be watch others from the sky once again," he explained. "Because it's different with the beings that live in the stars then it is with humans. We only die on Earth, but when we're in the stars, we keep living,"_

_"But there's no need for you to come to Earth at all," Chorísfos said. "Your life in the stars is much better, as you don't suffer or have to worry about dying. Why would you even come to Earth at all?"_

_The lion placed his palm on Chorísfos' hands gently._

_"The constellations are really beings just like any one person," he stated. "And in the sky, it becomes lonely sometimes. We seek company as much as humans do, and that's why when we hear the crying or begging of truly lonely and suffering people, we come to their sides and stay next to them for as long as they need,"_

_"And you've stayed by me nearly your whole life," Chorísfos said._

_"And that is the time that you've needed me," the lion nodded._

_"Then if you stayed with me this long, why do you have to return to the stars?"_

_"Because," came the kind answer. "If I stayed here forever, all my power would be drained from the stars, and the constellation of the lion would be gone forever. And if that happened, then I would never be able to help a lonely child again. And then they would be just as lonely as you were when I first met you,"_

_After that conversation, a few more springs passed and the new air was carried off by the breeze._

_Summers came and went, but eventually the sun began to shine less and the nights began to become cooler._

_Autumn turned the leaves on the trees from green to a myriad of rust-like colors before they, too, fell away to make room for winter's frigid embrace._

_And one night, exactly twenty-six years from when the lion had first met Chorísfos, the lion layed down beside him and whispered: "I'm dying, Chorísfos. I don't have much time left. By this time in two days, I'll be back in the stars,"_

_Chorísfos refused to believe it, but the lion stated again: "My life is almost over. I have perhaps only two days left. But, please, don't be worried, because I'll still watch over you from the stars. Death is not the end. Because just like I stayed loyal to you fear all these years, I won't leave your side for the rest of your life in the stars,"_

_Chorísfos' heart was troubled and he was afraid at hearing the lion's words._

_He didn't want to be alone again; he never again wanted to feel the loneliness which he had suffered._

_He didn't want to lose his best and closest friend._

_That night, while the lion slept, Chorísfos stayed awake and watched the stars._

_The constellation of the lion was dim, and Chorísfos remembered what the lion had said._

_"If I stayed here forever, all my power would be drained from the stars, and the constellation of the lion would be gone forever. And if that happened, then I would never be able to help a lonely child again. And then they would be just as lonely as you were when I first met you,"_

_Chorísfos knew with a heavy heart what was right and that the lion should return back to where he belonged, but he didn't want to just let the lion leave without showing him how much he truly cared for him._

_So that night, Chorísfos had an idea, and he cried for the first time in twenty-six years._

_He cried for hours on end; clutching the constellation figurines he had made so long ago closely to his chest and sobbed on them, hoping that the other constellations would answer like the lion had years back._

_And just as dawn was breaking and the stars were starting to become less visible in the sky, there was a small rap at the door of the shack._

_Hearing it, the lion woke up and looked at Chorísfos._

_"Who could that be at so early in the day?" he queried._

_Chorísfos got to his feet and opened the door and was met with quite a sight._

_Every constellation in the sky was there, in their animal, human, and fairy-tail like creature guises, all bowing to Chorísfos._

_"We heard you call us," said one of the ones there, the rat._

_"What is it that you need?" asked the pegasus._

_Chorísfos called over the lion and pat his head, his eyes still moist with tears as he spoke._

_"My friend the lion is very old," he said. "He only has perhaps till tomorrow to live and then he'll go back to the stars. I thought, that since you are all stars, too, maybe you could tell me what I can do so I can show him how much I appreciate all that he's done for me before he dies,"_

_For a moment, all the others were quiet._

_Never before had a human being ever shown such appreciation towards them or had been humble enough to ask them for their help._

_For a moment, they didn't know what to do._

_Until, at last, it was the bull that spoke up with an enthusiastic cry._

_"Let's have a banquet for the lion!" he exclaimed. "Let's celebrate the life he's lived with you and the life he'll have watching you from the stars!"_

_Everyone nodded in agreement, because they thought that this was a good idea._

_At once, all of them were invited and the preparations were made for the lively banquet they were going to have._

_The peacock painted the small shack in the most vibrant of colors and the hunter brought food for everyone to enjoy (A/N: even though he's a hunter, I'm sort of thinking of an all-vegetarian kind of banquet since most of the guests are animals ^_^)._

_The unmarried woman danced and played the harp and the water-bearer brought crystalline water for everyone to drink._

_And even longtime enemies the hare and the dogs curled into Chorísfos' lap as if they had been friends forever._

_Everyone sang and danced and feasted and laughed for an entire day, even the lion, and for the first time in his life, Chorísfos felt as if he had a real, full family._

_He also named them each; names that they would take back to the constellations when they returned to the stars._

_Aquario- The Waterbearer_

_Orion- The Hunter_

_Virgo- The Unmarried Woman_

_Andromeda- The Princess_

_Lepus- The Hare_

_Pegasi- The Pegasus_

_And he named the lion that had stayed with him for so long Leo, and this made the lion happier than he had ever been._

_However, as soon as Chorísfus had named the lion, it collapsed._

_His life was drawing to an end, and everyone grieved for the impending death of their friend._

_Only the dragon, who Chorísfos had named Draco, didn't, because be had always secretly been jealous that the lion's constellation was present for longer in the sky, and now his jealousy was doubled that the lion had received such a celebration for him._

_So Draco, seeing Chorísfos' grief at being close to losing his closest friend, called him aside and away from the other constellations and whispered._

_"I see that you're sad," he started._

_"My best friend is dying and I don't know what to do," Chorísfos said sadly. "I know that he needs to return back to the sky to watch out for others, but without him, I'll be so very lonely,"_

_"I see," Draco agreed, then took an empty bowl the sat in the corner from the celebration. "However, there is a way that you can keep the lion alive... and still allow him to return to the sky for others,"_

_"How?" asked Chroísfos._

_"If the lion drinks your tears, then he will be on this earth forever," Draco continued. "But, if he drinks your tears and eats one of my scales, then he'll have both the power to stay with you and the power to keep his place in the sky. In fact, if all of us do this, then we'll each have that power, just as we have the power to be with someone if they need us,"_

_The dragon, however, was dishonest._

_Drinking Chorísfos' tears and eating the scales of the dragon would only bind the others to the Earth and give their life force to the dragon, who, without the others, would become the sole constellation in the sky until the others' natural lives ended._

_Chorísfos, though, was naive and agreed, unaware of the dragon's greed._

_The two gathered the tears and broke off a few scales, then served it to everyone, who, like Chorísfos, didn't know about the dragon's plot._

_After they all did it, the dragon laughed out loud._

_"What fools you all are!" he exclaimed. "You've just handed over the entire sky to me and me alone! You are all not smart enough to be called constellations! You idiots have just sold yourself a life on the Earth for as long as you have left!"_

_Chorísfos was confused and turned to them all._

_"This is my fault," he apologized. "I wanted to keep the lion alive, so I listened to the dragon,"_

_"Then it is the dragon's fault!" the scorpion yelled._

_"Let's skin him!" added the seven sisters known as Pleiades._

_Before they could, however, the dragon stopped them._

_"You have the wrong constellation! It's the lion's fault!" screamed the dragon, stopping everyone short. "If the boy had not wanted to keep him alive, then you would not be in this mess! Don't blame me! Blame the lion!"_

_Though they were angry at the dragon, their rage shifted to the lion, who was breathing his last breaths as Chorísfos knelt next to him sadly._

_"Please don't cry, master," the lion said to Chorísfos. "I'm not sad to die. I know that everything ends, and all the time I spent with you was the happiest time I have ever had in my life,"_

_Chorísfos cried and hugged the lion gently._

_"But it's my fault that you won't return to the sky again," he said quietly. "I shamed you and made you lose everything because of my fear of losing you,"_

_The lion only purred in a way a cat would as he rested his head on Chorísfos' lap._

_"Then accept that all things may come to an end, then, but don't worry about me," he said. "Because would rather lose my place in the sky than never have a friend that loved me so much that they didn't want me to leave,"_

_The other constellations were shocked at the lion's words and felt betrayed; that he was betraying the pride of being a constellation._

_Those were unthinkable words to hear._

_The lion continued, though, and looked into Chorísfos' eyes._

_"There is one way to reverse what the dragon's done," he explained weakly. "Cut my mane and mix it with your tears, and then let everyone drink it. When their lives are over, the constellations will return to the sky again,"_

_Though the others were angry at the lion, when Chorísfos did what the lion suggested, they agreed and then drank it._

_The angered dragon left, feeling quite foolish himself for not having thought that their was a way to counteract his trickery, and from that second on the dragon hated the lion more than ever._

_The others stayed, however, to watch the lion die, which he did the minute he had drunk his own remedy._

_And when he died, Chorísfos cried terribly, but no one else did._

_Hardly anyone else cared about the lion anymore, for they felt that he had betrayed their pride of being a constellation._

_The banquet was over and they left to go and live their lives, until only the cat, the queen, the rat, the eagle, the bull, and the pegasus stayed behind to quietly mourn their deceased friend._

_Eventually, however, they, too died and returned to the sky and Chorísfos was left alone again._

_And every day, he cried in hopes his friends would return to him._

_But they never did._

_* Y * Y * Y *_

_As time went on, the world started to alter and it went to war; armies marched across the land and tore everything in their sight asunder._

_Those that were evil were seeming to win the war, and those that were good were at a loss._

_They were desperate for power; manpower, willpower, real power; as the righteous army was by itself, it couldn't stand against the power of the wicked army._

_Even the village of Ourános was lost within the fray of things, and each day more and more villagers from there died in a battle that never seemed to end._

_And Chorísfos watched all that happened from his lonely shack; he saw the villagers cry over lost loved ones and the village itself deteriorate from the effects of war and the state of poverty it had been left in since the fighting had started._

_And he saw when the villagers of Ourános were drafted by the supposedly righteous army to fight in a war that they had no hope in winning; every man with any knowledge and an able body was rounded up and taken away to a battlefield where only death awaited them._

_Even Chorísfos._

_For the first time in many long years the village had remembered his existence and had taken him, as well, to the ongoing fight._

_For months he stayed under the army's wings; for months he lived with other makeshift soldiers, never even once seeing combat and only training for a real battle._

_And for months Chorísfos remained an outcast even to them, a freak, a mystery they never even attempted to solve._

_Chorísfos' life was as lonely as he had been that awful time when he was just a boy..._

_... the time when the constellation of the lion had been unable to see him so lonely and had left his place in the sky to stay by his side._

_Only this time, no one answered._

_It continued that way for eleven months, almost an entire year; Chorísfos would train with the other soldiers but be outcast from them in everything else. _

_Then, one day, everything altered._

_It was the final fight of the war; the climactic battle that would decide if Earth would switch in destruction or peace._

_And at the very height of the battle, Chorísfos and his fellow soldiers had been ordered to the frontlines._

_The fight had been a terrible one, and one by one, the soldiers fell._

_As the battle was reaching it's final stages, it seemed inevitable that the evil army would win; out of a hundred soldiers that had fought on the side of what was just, only fifteen, including Chorísfos, remained, and each of the fifteen were in terrible shape; half-dead and discouraged._

_There was no hope that they would be victorious._

_Yet in the midst of it all, Chorísfos continued to fight, to defend his fellow soldiers no matter what the enemy attacked him with._

_Swords._

_Arrows._

_Daggers._

_It didn't matter._

_He stood his ground determinedly, like a one-man army, between the two, warring sides._

_The other soldiers, both friends and foes alike, looked at him with respect; as a soldier's soldier no matter which side he was fighting on._

_Chorísfos' body could only sustain so much, however, and after hours of warding off the enemies, he collapsed from injuries and sheer exhaustion._

_The last hope the righteous army had was defeated._

_He laid in the dirt and waited for death to take him and for the first time in a long time, he wasn't scared._

_He closed his eyes and remembered what the lion had said to him years ago:_

_"Then accept that all things may come to an end, then," _

_This wad his end, Chorísfos knew._

_He was going to die..._

_... and he was going to be free at last..._

_Death._

_Such a beautiful thing it was, really, he couldn't help but think._

_The other army advanced on the last fourteen soldiers as they knelt by Chorísfos' side; begging him, pleading him to get up..._

_But not to fight._

_No._

_They were begging him to get up..._

_... and live._

_Somewhere between the heavy marching of the evil army and the shaky breaths of the dying Chorísfos, the remaining fourteen soldiers pleaded for the life of their fellow fighter; their friend._

_And somewhere in between all of that, someone shed one lonely, heartfelt tear._

_Because just as the army was right on top of them to destroy them all, a flurry of stardust rained like a blizzard from the blackened sky and covered Chorísfos in a shimmering blanket of bright-colored hues._

_The army of injustice stopped in their tracks at the sight._

_The fourteen soldiers gasped in awe and surprise._

_And Chorísfos heard the comforting voice of an old friend shine through to his heart like a gentle candlelight._

_"Then accept that all things may come to an end..."_

_"... but do not accept that this is the end,"_

_In that second, Chorísfos knew that his purpose; the one he'd searched for since he was a child._

_And he got to his feet with newfound determination._

_The stardust wrapped around Chorísfos like a dazzling suit of armor and a sword as pitch black as night appeared in his hand; looking more legendary than any legend ever could._

_The evil army took a few steps back, frightened and confused by everything, as the fourteen remaining righteous soldiers cowered behind Chorísfos at the sudden transformation._

_"Stand up," Chorísfos told the soldiers behind him. "Stand up and touch the stardust that's covering me. This fight is far from over,"_

_One soldier stamped his foot on the ground._

_"Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed angrily. "This fight is done! We're all in horrible shape and in no conditions to even stand! How do you expect us to fight?! We don't have anything left!"_

_"Run your fingers along the stardust," Chorísfos said calmly despite the other's anger. "You'll find power enough to fight,"_

_"How?!"_

_"The constellations will lend it to you,"_

_The other fourteen soldiers didn't say a word at first, for they were confused at Chorísfos' mysterious words._

_The constellations would lend it to them?_

_What did that mean?_

_At that very second, the evil army had recovered from their prior shock and started to advance on the fifteen of them, causing the others to tense in fear._

_One of the fifteen soldiers, put their hand on Chorísfos' stardust armor fearfully._

_"I hope you're not crazy," he said quietly as the other thirteen also touched the armor._

_As soon as they had, a bright light filled the sky and armors made of stardust covered each of them (A/N: In my nutty mind, stardust armor is a lot sturdier than it sounds ^_^)._

_Along with it, they felt their strength return and their will to fight surge through their veins._

_It was the fifteen of them against hundreds of evil soldiers, and yet they weren't afraid; they were brave; they were strong._

_They were going to win._

_The army attacked._

_And they fought back._

_They fought with the courage of a lion and the spirit of a pegasus; the stealth of an eagle and the stubbornness of a bull._

_They fought with the perseverance of a horse and the sting of a scorpion; the strength of a whale and the fearlessness of a goat._

_They danced along the battlefield led by Chorísfos' black sword that shone like a compass for them, pointing them onward in the right direction; they tipped the scales and turned the battle in their favor._

_And they won._

_The evil army was defeated and the war was over._

_The good had won._

_And seeing them beaten, the fourteen soldiers cheered..._

_... and Chorísfos collapsed to his knees._

_He'd sustained more injuries than his frail body could take and his life was teetering on its last breaths._

_His battle was done._

_He'd finally accomplished what he had meant to do in life._

_And his heart was at peace._

_The stardust faded and the power ceased but the black sword in Chorísfos' hands remained as his life faded from his body._

_The other warriors knelt near him and held them in their arms quietly, listening as their friend spoke to them gently._

_"I'm injured and can't be healed," Chorísfos said quietly. "But don't worry, don't be sad. Accept that all things in life come to an end and that this is mine,"-he closed his eyes and sighed-"But don't forget what happened here at this battle today, and always remember what I'm going to tell you now, even if it doesn't make sense to you at this very moment..."_

_Breathing in shakily, he put every last bit of strength he had into the words he said next..._

_A prophecy._

**_"Through course of war and course of death_**  
**_For truth one begs for their last breath_**  
**_The lies and burdens great it be_**  
**_One pleads for death to set them free _**  
**_Darkness creeps above the lands,_**  
**_An army, their defiled plans_**  
**_And though the good fight valiantly_**  
**_Their strength and wills thus cease to be_**  
**_The death of hope, dashing of dreams_**  
**_A royal's cries, a child's screams_**  
**_The terror and the fears not fought_**  
**_They wish for freedom, all for naught_**  
**_The orphans and the widows weep_**  
**_The nobles cry themselves to sleep_**  
**_Those both loved and unloved akin_**  
**_Know this war they cannot win_**  
**_The Faith that justice will not fail_**  
**_Longing that good will prevail_**  
**_Cast away, no hope at all_**  
**_If one stands, they'll surely fall_**  
**_Yet in the midst of ash and dust_**  
**_In the dirt, beneath the rust_**  
**_Flowers bloom as none before_**  
**_Flowers wishing for life the more_**  
**_Fifteen of them, these flowers bloom_**  
**_Bright within despair and gloom_**  
**_And though they may be trampled on_**  
**_They will not break, they won't be gone_**  
**_The flowers there within the war_**  
**_As waves that lap upon the shore Proves there's more then what we see_**  
**_Our fight for lives, equality_**  
**_Though they stand, though not in vain_**  
**_The suffering, the woe, the pain_**  
**_They're not exempt from those despairs_**  
**_They feel it more, common as air_**  
**_Of the fifteen flowers there_**  
**_Five of them are somewhat spared_**  
**_For though they feel the pain and hurt_**  
**_They shant be crushed into the dirt_**  
**_Six more flowers, not critical with harm_**  
**_Shall hold the injured in their arms_**  
**_The hearts shall break, their shoulders keel_**  
**_But in the end, their wounds will heal_**  
**_Two more flowers, opposites be_**  
**_Shall fall down upon their knees_**  
**_Cry with pain into the night,_**  
**_But through the darkness shines some light_**  
**_They fourteenth flower, from a seed_**  
**_Is not a flower, but a weed_**  
**_And from the vine, thorns shall be grown_**  
**_It's true heart, though, remains unknown_**  
**_The last flower, though not as prized as the rest,_**  
**_Trampled into the dirt in resounding test_**  
**_Though the strength of a lion's resolve is his will_**  
**_Ultimately, this flower's fight will be killed_**  
**_But, in the end, the good will emerge_**  
**_The evil will vanquish, the villainy purged._**  
**_Royals will laugh and children will dance_**  
**_The soldier of justice will hold forth his lance._**  
**_And what will be remembered, passed from kin to kin_**  
**_Is 'Adýnama Tha Kerdísei: Weak Shall Win'..."_**

_Chorísfos laid his head back and clutched his chest, his body trembling from exhaustion and pain._

_"I saw the future as I fell to this battleground," he said weakly. "And I saw the fifteen soldiers who'll save the world when it seems that everything else is hopeless; the ones of legend who'll fight when no one else can. "-he held the hands of the warriors around him and smiled gently at them-"Please, don't let the prophecy go unnoticed. Tell everyone that you know... that one day, fifteen soldiers will borrow the powers of constellations to fight a seemingly endless war, just like we did today,"_

_He handed the sword to the soldiers and closed their fingers around it gently._

_"It's our turn to pass the torch," he said quietly. "I know that you won't fail,"_

_Squeezing their hands one last time, his heart slowed to an almost nonexistent beat._

_"Please don't ever forget what I said and what you fought for, and my dying wish is this," he said quietly, his smile widening in a peaceful way. "You're all perhaps the closest that I've ever had to a family, and though you probably won't be, please don't be sad about my death. Because I can finally... be in the stars to watch over you. Thank you all so much... my friends...my family. I'll never, ever, forget you..."_

_And with that, his body went limp and his world went completely black._

_The legend that's friends were constellations and who's tear could summon stars was dead._

_In the end, he'd outlived all his friends from the stars._

_And in the end, his friends on Earth outlived him._

_They were unable to keep his dying wish and cried for Chorísfos, who they'd also had come to love like family._

_But though they couldn't stop themselves from tears, they didn't forget what else he had told them before he died._

_For the rest of their lives, they spread the story of a man, a legend, a brave soldier who hardly anyone had gave chance to get to know._

_They also never forgot the prophecy of the ones of legend and passed it on from generation to generation; to everyone they knew and everyone that they had told it to knew._

_And through the years, the 'Ones of Legend' prophecy grew wider and wider with different countries and different people._

_And a thousand years later, it still has yet to fade._

_Like stars in the sky, Chorísfos' story, his prophecy, and the legend of fifteen heroes still shines._

_All that's left to do is hope._

**~Present Time~**

"The end," Lera said, finishing the story.

Everyone else sitting in the dining room cabin gaped at her for a minute, unsure of what to say and just trying to process the entire story that Lera had told them in complete silence.

Finally, it was Tsubasa who broke it.

"The end?" he queried. "What do you mean 'the end'?"

"What I said," Lera said bluntly. "As the name implies, 'the end' means 'the end'. That's the end of the story,"

"But what about the 'Ones of Legend'?" Gingka asked. "What about them? Who are they?"

Aleksei shrugged slightly.

"No one really knows for sure," he said. "The world's been watching through some desolate times for them for they last thousand years, and still, no one's has ever fit the description,"

"Then what's to say that they're going to show up now?" Ryuga muttered, clinking his bowl with his spoon agitatedly.

Aleksei sighed, glancing at Ryuga's golden eyes with a somber expression.

"Because, out of all the darkest times that the world's seen in the past thousand years, this war and all that everyone is suffering is the worst that's ever happened," he stated, then gestured to the rest of them with a sweep of his hand. "Look around you. All of us here in this room. Is there a single one of us who's been left unscathed by The Thanátos Army, by war, even by prejudice against who we are?"-he closed his eyes and sighed heavily once again-"Think about what's happened to us all because of these times where the darkness is so crushing that even the brightest light doesn't seem to even shine,"

Silence.

Everybody lowered their heads, quietly taking in what Aleksei had just said to them.

He was right.

How much had they lost?

How much had they suffered?

Julian had lost his throne and his country.

Sophie and Wales had been stripped of their royalty, as well.

Madoka, Benkei, Klaus, and Teru had lost their jobs and their entire lives were in shambles.

Whatever peace Tsubasa, Gingka, Masamune, Kent, Yu, and Kyoya used to have in Pepròmeno had been cruelly snatched away from them.

Even Ryuga must have lost something, though everyone was unsure what.

All of them had lost their families.

They'd cried, starved, and had been beaten down too many times for them to count.

Because of the darkness in the world, some of them had become nobles robbed of their royalty while others had become outcast orphans; street kids.

Some of them had even been slaves at one point, the tell-tale scars from whips and countless tortures hidden beneath their clothing but not without their souls.

None of them knew how much either of them had suffered, for sure...

... but they had all suffered.

Because of the world.

The darkest time in a thousand years.

"Chorísfos saved the world that day," Aleksei spoke up as everyone continued to stare at the table silently. "And though it all seems unbelievable, he left behind a prophecy for us; a prophecy of fifteen soldiers that were just as brave as he was. Fifteen soldeirs who would be able to harness the powers of the constellations and save the world like a thousand years ago. Now, for the first time in a thousand years, everything that the prophecy talked about is actually happening,"-he looked at the roof of the cabin with a slight frown-"We have hope and try to push on, but in the end, those fifteen soldiers have to rise to the occasion and fight for all of us that can't,"

Ryuga scoffed and folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"I still don't believe it," he said. "I don't know a single person who would, between the constellation bit and the stardust armor, you're nuts!"

Aleksei glanced down at the table quietly at Ryuga's words, his normally bright eyes shadowed discouragedly.

"Perhaps you're right," he said softly, his voice almost a whisper. "Perhaps it's useless to even believe it,"

Seeing his disheartenment, Madoka reached her right hand over the table with a gentle smile and took Julian's in her own, startling the beige-haired boy slightly.

"I don't think so," she said in a comforting voice. "I think that hope is one of the most precious things you can have, and I say that you should never lose that,"

Aleksei blinked a tad, his expression one of astonishment as Madoka continued.

And I promise you," she said quietly. "If we do see the 'ones of legend', we'll be sure to tell them that there are still people out there that are hoping for a better life,"

Aleksei returned Madoka's smile with a small one of his own.

"Thank you," Aleksei said gratefully. "And please, if you see them, please tell them that my dream... aside from knowing more about space... has always been to meet the 'Ones of Legend'..."-he smiled, closing his eyes wistfully-"Just one glance at them would be all I'd want. If I could just see them once with my own eyes, I'd be happy. Just to know they exist, to know that it's not all just an old wives' tale, that would be enough for me. To know that there are still heroes in the world..."-his grin widened-"Oh, what a pleasure that would be,"

Ryuga looked down at his half-eaten bowl of food and frowned slightly.

"You might be closer to them all than you think, pal," he said so quietly no one could hear him.

* * *

**Note: Please join us for the special, extended birthday-edition A/N after this (apparently, my bro, Rasdori added to the A/N ending I had originally written for my birthday... hmmm...). Thank you! ^_^**


	34. Thank You Everyone for Everything!

**Happy Father's Day:**

_**Today (June 16, 2013) is Father's Day, and I'd like to wish a Happy Father's Day to, first and foremost, GOD The Father (if you're not a Religious person reading this, then don't read. Actually, read anyway. I love GOD and I want others to, as well). Love is patient, love is kind, and love keeps track of no wrong doings. GOD is infinite Love and eternal Forgiveness. HE'S the Ulimate Father and the One that other fathers should try and imitate. Thank you, GOD, for everything and help me to forever stay in YOUR Loving Arms. Even if someone doesn't have an Earthly father, please always remember that GOD is your FATHER no matter what. ^_^ Secondly, I'd like to thank my own father for being there for me constantly. He may look like a government agent and wear his sunglasses at night, but I know he loves me and I just want to thank him for everything he's ever done for me. I love you, Daddy. And to all the other fathers out there, Happy Father's Day, as well. May we all please Pray that we'll have them all for a long time and love and appreciate them always and Pray for them constantly. Thank you. ^_^**_

* * *

**Rasdori's Note: Hi, this is Chidsengan's brother, Rasdori here. I'd like to thank you all for being so kind to my sister and would just like to say that even though she cares about you all more than reviews, if you could please, for her birthday, just take some time out to review both chappies that she updated today and mention some things (or at least one thing) you like about her. Like a gift. As you might have already guessed, she doesn't have many friends and doesn't get out enough. And her confidence is at a total low standstill. As her over-protective loving brother, I'm asking you to please at least leave one review. And grab an umbrella, because she's going to be crying tears of joy. Thank you all so much and without further ado, please enjoy the A/N birthday special that I wrote especially for my sister from some A/N she had bashing herself! :)**

* * *

**Note: A lot of the ideas are hers, but the more comforting ones are mine :)**

* * *

**(Scene: The interview studio is turned into a huge party hall, filled with decorations, a huge virtual buffet full of expensive foods, and, of course, lots and lots of presents (all of them bought out of obligation and not any actual love for Chidsengan); the band's playing Katrina and The Waves 'Walking On Sunshine' and more and more anime guests are piling in by the second. Kyoya and Tsubasa are on doorman duty and greet them)**

**Tsubasa: *politely as he shakes hands with one of the characters from Teen Titans* Hello, thank you for coming. :)**

**Kyoya: *somberly* We're sorry for your loss.**

**Random Character from Teen Titans: 0.0 ?**

**Tsubasa: 0.0 ? Ummm... *forgets about Kyoya's awkward comment as he greets another random character, this time one from Tokyo Mew Mew* Hi! Welcome! Thank you for stopping by! :)**

**Kyoya: We hope your anniversary's a success.**

**Random Character from Tokyo Mew Mew: 0.0 ?**

**Tsubasa: 0.0 ? Anni... versary...? *goes back into 'doorman mode' as a random character from Pokémon walks in* Welcome! How nice to see you! Thank you for taking the time to celebrate with us! :)**

**Kyoya: Happy New Year!**

**Random Character from Pokémon: 0.0 ? **

**Tsubasa: 0.0 ? *chuckles nervously* Ah-ha-ha... would you please just give us a minute? *pulls Kyoya aside* What are you doing? **

**Kyoya: Wishing that random character a Happy New Year...**

**Tsubasa: *flatly* It's June...**

**Kyoya: Then Happy Flag Day! *waves a small flag***

**Tsubasa: -_- ... Flag Day was two days ago. Now what's going on? Why aren't you greeting guests the RIGHT way? Why are you wishing them all these odd things?**

**Kyoya: Ummm... to keep things happy and interesting...?**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... 'I'm sorry for your loss' was supposed to be happy and interesting...?**

**Kyoya: Well, at least INTERESTING...**

**Tsubasa: -_- **

**Kyoya: *sighs* Alright, fine. I'm not used to this kind of thing, okay? *waves his hands at all the guests and the party in general* The whole happy-dappy, super-sappy, public event bit? I don't know how to handle myself when it comes to these kind of things. Even if I'm the doorman! *pulls a book from his pocket* So I've been reading this book for tips on how to act properly in social occasions!**

**Tsubasa: *reads the front cover* 'Social Occasion Behavior for Dummies'?**

**Kyoya: Mhmm. I didn't know any other way to prep myself for this party.**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... so you've been taking tips from a book that basically implies that you're a dummy?**

**Kyoya: ... maaaaaaaybe...**

**Tsubasa: *bluntly* That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.**

**Kyoya: *blushes* Hey! It's not that ridiculous! Actually, it wouldn't be so bad if they didn't list all the different doorman greetings for different occasions on the same page!**

**Tsubasa: *smirks with a small chuckle***

**Kyoya: What? What's so funny?**

**Tsubasa: You went through all this trouble of buying a book and preparing what to say for who-knows-how-long just so you would fit in at Chidsengan's birthday party?**

**Kyoya: Y-yeah... so what?**

**Tsubasa: You SO like her...**

**Kyoya: *turns as red as a lobster* I DO NOT!**

**Tsubasa: *sarcastically* Suuuuure you don't... *laughs* You just learned a ton of different doorman phrases so you could impress her at her birthday party... *singing* Kyoya's likes Chidsengan! Kyoya likes Chidsengan***

**Kyoya: *growls* You want to know a particular favorite doorman greeting of mine? *grabs Tsubasa by his suit collar and glares at him* Feliz Día de los Muertos... *threateningly* Happy Day of the Dead!**

**Tsubasa: 0.0 ...**

**~Elsewhere~**

**(Zeo's standing in the middle of the party with a checklist and pen with Gingka and Masamune, who are surveying the party)**

**Zeo: Let's see... do we have the 700 'Happy Birthday' banners that Rasdori ordered?**

**Gingka: Yep.**

**Zeo: *checks it off the list with his pen* Alright... how about the forty-layer red velvet birthday cake?**

**Masamune: Baked and ready to eat.**

**Zeo: *checks it off the list* And the back-up forty-layer vanilla birthday cake for those allergic to eggs?**

**Gingka: Taken care of.**

**Zeo: *checks it off the list* And the back-up back-up forty-layer carrot cake for everyone allergic to soy?**

**Masamune: Done.**

**Zeo: *checks it off the list* And how about the back-up back-up back-up forty-layer chocolate cake for people allergic to-?**

**Gingka: Zeo, every single forty-layer cake, back-up pr otherwise, is here.**

**Zeo: *sighs* Fine. Moving on... *reads the list* Did we get in the shipment for 700 noisemakers?**

**Gingka: Got 'em.**

**Zeo: *checks it off the list* And the 1,000 balloons?**

**Masamune: *pushes a balloon out of his face* They're here.**

**Zeo: *checks it off the list* And the 90 gift baskets?**

**Gingka: I heard one of the gifts is an autographed copy of my dad's new book: 'Beys: The Burgers of Spinning Top World' *lapses into 'salesman son mod* Available where all great books are sold! ^_^ *smile 'dings'***

**Zeo: -_- ... I'll take that as a 'yes' on the gift baskets... *checks it off the list* Now, what about those fifty trays of potato chips?**

**Masamune: *looks up from shoveling one of the trays in his mouth* 0.0 ... ummm...**

**Zeo: -_- ... I'll make an order for more. What about the 1,000 pounds of confetti?**

**Gingka: We just got it in. Benkei's just trying to figure out how to make it fall from the ceiling in a dramatic way now... *to Benkei* Hey, Benkei! How's it going so far?**

**Benkei: I'M WORKING ON IT!**

**Gingka: *shrugs innocently***

**Zeo: Ugh... never mind. **checks confetti off the list* Check on the confetti... no check on the dramatic effect with the confetti...**

**Masamune: Zeo, why are you so stressed about all these things? I mean, it's just Chidsengan's birthday party. No one likes her so no one'll really care if we don't do it right.**

**Zeo: But her BROTHER will...**

**Gingka: So? Rasdori's nice...**

**Zeo: Not when it comes to his sister's birthday party. His exact words to me were: "Make sure everything's perfect... *dramatically* OR ELSE..." ...**

**Masamune: 0.0 ? 'Or else' what?**

**Zeo: *fearfully* I don't want to find out.**

**Gingka: Yeah, but, don't you think that some of Rasdori's demands for this birthday party are a little... you know... EXTREME?**

**Zeo: Nah, not really. He just wants to make things nice for Chidsengan, is all. Now... *reads the list* Who ordered the... 0.0 ... 27... ostriches...? **

**Masamune: 0.0 ? What would Rasdori want to do with ostriches?**

**Rasdori: *walks past them* I don't know yet... ^_^ ... but it's going to be fun!**

**Zeo, Masamune, and Gingka: 0.0**

**Rasdori: Anyway... *glances around* Where's my sister? I don't see her anywhere...**

**Gingka: She's sitting all the way in the back of the room.**

**Rasdori: Really? Why?**

**Masamune: *shrugs* She's depressed because Ryuga's not here. She really wanted to spend her birthday with him as much as any of us.**

**Rasdori: -_- ... how shocking... (note: doesn't approve of Chidsengan's 'friendship' with Ryuga because of the way Ryuga treats her; Rasdori redefines 'overprotective and doting little brother')**

**Gingka: I'll say! And look! *points to where Chidsengan's sitting, surrounded by a bunch of other anime characters* Julian even suggested that we have some of her favorite anime characters try and cheer her up, but even THAT doesn't seem to be working!**

**Chidsengan: *crying* TT_TT ... Ryuga... (note: doesn't care if everyone hates her because she's completely, almost blindly, loyal to them; redefines 'gullible idiot and loser')**

**Rasdori: -_- So she's not enjoying her birthday because of Ryuga, huh? *Gingka, Zeo, and Masamune nod* Hmmm... interesting. I'm going to have to have a little TALK with Ryuga when he gets back... IF he gets back... (the much-angrier translation: I'M GOING TO CRUSH HIM LIKE AN EGGSHELL FOR HURTING MY SISTER IF HE EVEN DARES TO COME TO THE BIRTHDAY PARTY!)**

**Zeo, Gingka, and Masamune: *gulp at the anger evident in Rasdori's voice even though it's greatly restrained***

**Zeo: And by 'talk' you don't actually mean 'talk'... do you...?**

**Rasdori: *glares* Not hardly...**

**~Where Chidsengan is~ **

**(Chidsengan's crying uncontrollably and hugging her Ryuga plush toy sadly; sitting next to her are multiple anime characters, such as Kakashi and Naruto from Naruto, Toshiro, Ichigo, and Byakuya from Bleach, Kyo and Yuki from Fruits Basket, and Honey from Ouran High School Host Club)**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Ryuga hates me...**

**Kakashi: No, he doesn't... I'm sure he's just busy, is all. I'm sure he'll be here...**

**Chidsengan: *shakes her head* No, he really hates me... *pulls Ryuga's ipod that he'd asked her to hold a some time from her designer purse, an early present from her brother, Rasdori* See? The first track on his iPod is 'I Hate You' by Sic Puppies.**

**Kakashi: Well, maybe it's not as bad as you think...**

**Naruto: It says 'dedicated to Chidsengan' in the subtext, sensei!**

**Kakashi: -_- ... oh...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT And he also dedicated Three Day Grac's 'I Hate Everything About You' to me, too...**

**Kakashi: *optimistically and hopefully* At least some of the lyrics in that song is 'why do I love you?' ... am I right?**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Ichigo: Look, we know you're sad, but Ryuga just... I don't know... he's always been a strange bird...**

**Toshiro: -_- ... says the kid with the orange hair...**

**Ichigo: Says the kid who's height and weight is way off for someone his age to the guy with the orange hair...**

**Toshiro: *growls angrily* DON'T BRING MY HEIGHT INTO THIS, KUROSAKI!**

**Ichigo: THEN DON'T BRING MY HAIR INTO THIS, HITSUGAYA!**

**Wales: *walks past carrying a new stack of presents* Better you than me. To be honest with you, I think Chidsengan has a bit of an obsession with my hair.**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT But it's so silky...**

**Byakuya: *scoffs* Please, it's not as silky as mine. No one has prettier hair than I do!**

**Everyone else: 0-o**

**Byakuya: ... theoretically speaking... *turns around to caress his hair* I love you, my little silky mane. Yes I do, yes I do...**

**Ichigo: -_- ... anyone want to tell me how he ever became a captain...?**

**Toshiro: -_- ... he's rich...**

**Kakashi: -_- ... and all of a sudden things make so much sense...**

**Kyo: -_- ... in any event, just try and cheer up, Chidsengan. Life without Ryuga isn't SO bad. I mean, at least no one will pick on you...**

**Yuki: Even if you are a talentless, worthless loser who shouldn't even waste her time on writing since you have completely no talent for it.**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Kyo: -_- ... and I stand corrected...**

**Honey: *jumps on Yuki's shoulders and wraps his arms around his mouth to keep him quiet* Don't listen to him, Chidsy-chan! I think you're great just the way you are!**

**Yuki: *tries to pry Honey off him* Let... me... GO!**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Thanks, Honey, but Yuki's right. I'm a talentless, worthless loser who shouldn't even waste her time on writing since I have completely no talent for it...**

**Kyo: -_- ... and you're going to take verbal abuse from a guy who can turn into a rat?**

**Chidsengan: But I like rats... and mice...**

**Yuki: *sighs* And now I feel guilty for saying anything. She's too nice...**

**Byakuya: *stops kissing his hair* Why shouldn't she endure the verbal abuse from Yuki, Kyo? She endures Ryuga's on a daily basis...**

**Naruto: No! Don't say that-**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Ryuga...**

**Naruto: ... name...**

**Toshiro: -_- ... terrific. Quite the ordeal. Any ideas on how to make her happy?**

**(Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club hops down from where he was sitting in the auditorium's balcony)**

**Tamaki: DID SOMEBODY ASK FOR A GORGEOUS ANIME CHARACTER TO SWOOP IN AND CHEER THE BEAUTIFUL BIRTHDAY GIRL INTO SMILING?!**

**Everyone: -_- ... no...**

**Tamaki: Too bad. *lands in front of Chidsengan dramatically and kneels on one knee in front of her* Hello and Happy Birthday, my princess. It's so charming to see you again...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Tamaki?**

**Tamaki: Ah, yes, my lovely, it's me, your wonderful King Tamaki here to brighten your day, with or without Ryuga... *kisses Chidsengan's hand***

**Kyoya: *sees Tamaki flirting and is instantly distracted from his doorman work* HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!**

**Tamaki: *ignores him completely* Might I ask you, lovely princess, what it is that you desire on this special day?**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT I miss Ryuga...**

**Tamaki: Ryuga? You mean that golden-eyed blader who's always belittling you during these A/Ns and insulting your writing?**

**Chidsengan: *nods* Mhmm...**

**Tamaki: *sighs* Sadly, my sweetest, I can't give you Ryuga. However... *claps his hands and servants appear out of nowhere, each carrying numerous presents* I can give you all these presents. And this... *places a kiss on her right cheek* **

**Everyone: 0.o**

**Kyoya: 0_0 ! **

**Tamaki: And this... *places another kiss on her right cheek***

**Everyone: 0.0 **

**Kyoya: *_* !**

**Tamaki: And this... *leans in to kiss her on the lips***

**Everyone: 0_0 !**

**Kyoya: *0* !**

**Tamaki: *lifts Chidsengan's chin gently with one finger* Happy birthday, my princess... *goes to kiss her***

**Kyoya: *launches his bey at Tamaki* STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU FIRST-CLASS FREAK! *sends Tamaki flying***

**Tamaki: *flying through the air* I'LL AVENGE OUR KISS, MY PRINCESS!**

**Toshiro: -_- ... punishment by Beyblade. Well, that looks... painful...**

**Kyoya: *growls* -_- ... Stupid Ouran Host Club... why did we even invite them... *runs over to Chidsengan* Are you alright?**

**Kyoya: -_- ... really? A guy was two seconds away from kissing you and you're only thinking about RYUGA...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Kyoya: Well, you're a good friend, I'll give you that much...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Why did Ryuga leave? Doesn't he know it's my birthday and I miss him?**

**Kyoya: He knows. I'm sure he's just... busy... somewhere... else... that's... not... here...**

**Chidsengan: I'm a terrible person, aren't I? Everyone's here for me... being nice to me... and I'm sad about Ryuga not being here...**

**Kyoya: Aw, come on. You're not a terrible person... *smiles playfully* Just a terrible writer...**

**Chidsengan: *smiles sadly* I can't believe you're being nice to me. **

**Ichigo: Yeah, trust me when I say none of us can, either...**

**Kyoya: *ignores them and ruffles Chidsengan's hair* Well, it IS your birthday. I'm kind of obligated to be nice to you. Don't get used to it, though... *holds up the Ryuga plush toy and imitates Ryuga, making the plushie 'talk'* You're still a talentless idiot, after all...**

**Chidsengan: :') You sound just like him... *sighs* I just wish he was actually here, though. It's just not the same without him...**

**?: For the record! *everyone turns around to see where the voice came from* That pale imitation sounds NOTHING like me!**

**(Everyone sees that standing on the balcony with a giant sack filled with presents behind him is none other than...)**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ RYUGA!**

**Kyoya: Ryuga?**

**Everyone: Ryuga?**

**Ryuga: *jumps down* Geia ligótero agapi̱méno mou chaménoi... *smirks* That's Greek for 'hi, my least favorite losers'.**

**Everyone: -_- **

**Kyo: -_- ... how do you say 'I can't believe this is the guy Chidsengan was crying about' in Greek?**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ RYUGA! *flings herself onto him in a huge embrace* **

**Ryuga: *growls* Yeah, yeah, happy birthday. Now get off me, you incompetent loser.**

**Rasdori: *pounces on Ryuga out of nowhere* HEY! THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO MY SISTER! SHE REALLY MISSED YOU!**

**Ryuga: *trying to pry Rasdori off him* Kid, your sister has a brain the size of an amoeba. I don't think she'll take the insult too hard.**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT You're right, Ryuga. I'm an incompetent idiot with a brain the size of an amoeba! *sweeps him in a tighter embrace and hugs him even more, as Rasdori watches on in surprise that his sister's still attached to Ryuga* You're so smart... and nice to me, too!**

**Rasdori: That's not being nice to you, sis!**

**Ryuga: Of course it is. The way her idiocy level ranks, saying she has a brain the size of an amoeba is a huge compliment.**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ He's right, Rasdori!**

**Rasdori: -_- ... no, he's not...**

**Chidsengan: Oh, Ryuga, you're so sweet!**

**Ryuga: *hits her over the head* I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF ME, FREAK!**

**Rasdori: *snarls* STOP HURTING HER!**

**Chidsengan: It's alright... I deserved it...**

**All the guests watching on: 0_o ... -_- ...**

**Yuki: Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't what Chidsengan and Ryuga have usually classified as an 'abusive relationship'?**

**Byakuya: It could be called an 'unreciprocated friendship'...**

**Kyo: Or just the craziest thing anyone's ever seen...**

**Toshiro: I agree.**

**Honey: It definitely isn't normal, that's for sure...**

**Ryuga: HEY! I HEARD THAT! AND FOR THE RECORD, I'M NOT HER FRIEND AND I'M NOT ABUSIVE! ... I'm just teaching her discipline, is all...**

**Ichigo: Which sounds exactly like something an abusive person would say...**

**Naruto: Yeah, you big meanie! How could you attack her like that?! Find another idiot to pick on!**

**Ryuga: Like... you...?**

**Naruto: 0.0 ... on second thought... go get her, Ryuga! You rock! Believe it!**

**Ryuga: I figured as much.**

**Rasdori: *furiously* QUIT SELLING OUT MY SISTER, NARUTO!**

**Naruto: I'm not! I'm just making sure I don't become Ryuga's dinner! Believe it!**

**Ryuga: *rolls his eyes* Give me a break. You all sound like I'm some kind of cannibal or something...**

**Ichigo: *whispers to the others* I heard he went to train at an abandoned building once with eleven other people and he was the only one who was ever seen again...**

**Ryuga: -_- ... you do know that I can still hear you, right?**

**Ichigo: *whispers to the others* He's onto us...**

**Ryuga: -_-**

**Chidsengan: So, Ryugie, where were you? *hugs him* I missed you so much...**

**Ryuga: 1: My name isn't RYUGIE. No matter how cute that sounds, don't call me that. I'm not cute.**

**Chidsengan: I think you are! ^_^**

**Ryuga: *sighs* Whatever. 2: *pushes her off him* Don't hug me. And 3: I was shopping for your birthday.**

**Chidsengan: *huge smile* ^_^ You WERE?**

**Rasdori: *skeptical look* You WERE?**

**Ichigo: *whispers to the others* I heard the cashiers were never heard from again...**

**Ryuga: *rolls eyes* Yeah, well, it was no big deal, really. I just didn't want to be upstaged. 'Doesn't mean I like you... And all the cashiers are still accounted for, orange-hair.**

**Ichigo: *sulks***

**Kyoya: Still, you were gone for quite a while. What took you so long?**

**Ryuga: Well, um, when I went to buy the stuff I realized I was short on cash, so I had to figure out a different way to pay off the debt.**

**Honey: And how did you pay off the debt, Ryug-chan?**

**Ryuga: *dramatically* The same way all the strongest, smartest, and most dashing anime characters do!**

**Chidsengan: A joust?**

**Rasdori: A competition of strength?**

**Kyoya: A bey battle?**

**Kakashi: Ninja vs. ninja?**

**Naruto: A ramen-eating competition?**

**Ichigo: An martial arts showdown?**

**Toshiro: A swordfight?**

**Byakuya: A staring contest?**

**Kyo: An obstacle course?**

**Yuki: A boxing match?**

**Honey: A bake-off?**

**Tamaki: *still flying overhead* A FIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE? **

**Ryuga: 0.0 Ummm...**

**~Flashback~**

**(Ryuga tap dancing for a bunch of cashier ladies who happen to want to marry him to pay off the debt on the presents)**

**~Present~**

**Ryuga: Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhh...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Yay! That's so exciting and nice of you to go through so much trouble just for me! So, which one did you decide on? Joust? Competition of strength? Bey battle? Ninja vs. ninja? Ramen-eating competition? Martial arts showdown? Swordfight? Staring contest? An obstacle course? A boxing match? A bake-off? A fight for the love ofel your life? ^_^**

**Ryuga: Aaaaaaaaand would you look at that, it's already time to open presents!**

**Chidsengan: But, Ryuga, presents are-**

**Ryuga: *glares* I SAID IT'S TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!**

**Chidsengan: Alright... if you really want to...**

**Ryuga: *proudly* And just like that, having her under my thumb is reestablished...**

**Chidsengan: *holds Ryuga by the arm, laughing like a happy two-year-old* Yay! Let's go open the presents, Ryugie!**

**Ryuga: Wha-? You're supposed to be scared of me, not- HEY, MY NAME'S RYUGA!**

**Rasdori: So much for 'under the thumb' reestablishment...**

**Honey: Sometimes I wonder if Chidsy-chan acts that way around Ryug-chan just to seem completely gullible and innocent... maybe she's just manipulating him to get what she wants...**

**Everyone: *glances at Chidsengan and Ryuga* Hmmm... 0.0 ?**

**Chidsengan: Yay, yay, Ryugie! I love Ryugie! Ryugie is my friend! And Ryugie is so nice to me! He's part of my family!**

**Ryuga: STOP LAUGHING, YOU TALENTLESS, TONE-DEAF DUMMY!**

**Chidsengan: *quietly* Alright... **

**Everyone: -_- **

**Rasdori: I don't think my sister could be manipulative if she tried...**

**~Later~**

**(Chidsengan, half-buried in wrapping paper, glances at another of her [many] presents and laughs a bit at what it is)**

**Chidsengan: Ummm, thank you, Julian... I... love it...**

**Julian: No thanks necessary, Chidsengan. I mostly wanted to buy you something practical, something you could use every day...**

**Rasdori: -_- ... right, because my sister's REALLY going to use an entire set of replicas of the greatest swords on Earth every day...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ I might!**

**Rasdori: -_- ... no, I'm pretty sure you won't... *whispers to the cast of Beyblade* And if she does, I want complete supervision of her by only the finest medics in the business just in case she's injured.**

**Zeo: Alright *writes it on his checklist***

**Chidsengan: ^_^ I love it, Julian, thank you so much! *hugs him***

**Julian: You're welcome, Chidsengan. Happy birthday. **

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Thank you!**

**Yu: Move over! Move over! I want to give Chidsy a present, too! *pushes Julian over and gives Chidsengan his present* Here, here! Open it, Chidsy! Open it!**

**Chidsengan: *opens the present and smiles* Aw, Yu, it's beautiful. Thank you! ^_^**

**Yu: :) You're welcome! I wanted to buy you something that you could use everyday, like Julian did!**

**Rasdori: -_- ... so you bought her a pair of scales?**

**Yu: Sterling silver! :)**

**Rasdori: How is my sister going to use scales in everyday life?!**

**Yu: Maybe she can weigh her friends to see who needs to eat more and who doesn't.**

**Rasdori: Yu!**

**Chidsengan: I love them! Thank you! *hugs Yu* ^_^**

**Yu: *giggles* Chidsy gives really great hugs! :)**

**Rasdori: -_- ... I can't believe you all. I mean, did you buy my sister anything she'd actually like or just things you like?**

**Kenta: We bought her things she'd like!**

**Rasdori: You bought her a toaster! Julian bought her an entire set of replicas of the greatest swords on Earth! Yu bought her scales! Klaus bought her a snow globe!**

**Klaus: It's pretty.**

**Rasdori: It's summer! But, back to presents... Madoka bought her a toolbox! Teru bought her a baton! Tsubasa bought her make-up... Chidsengan doesn't even like make-up!**

**Tsubasa: TT_TT **

**Rasdori: Gingka and Masamune bought her pictures of framed hamburgers and potato chips! Zeo bought her a giant pencil!**

**Zeo: *mutters* It's practical...**

**Rasdori: *sighs* Benkei, I don't even know what he bought her...**

**Benkei: STILL WORKING ON HOW TO GET THIS CONFETTI TO DROP IN A DRAMATIC WAY!**

**Rasdori: ... but I'm sure it's not practical, either. Anyway, the only ones who bought her anything of any actual use were Sophie and Wales, and they bought her hair products!**

**Ryuga: Predictably...**

**Wales: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY HAIR!**

**Chidsengan: But, Rasdori, I love all the presents. Everything everyone's bought for me I love a lot. It's the thought that counts.**

**Ichigo: So you even like the Rukia cosplay outfit I bought you?**

**Yuki: And my rat trap?**

**Chidsengan: Like I said, it's the thought that counts! ^_^**

**Ryuga: Well, frankly, I have no qualms. Since your gifts are all so completely pathetic, that means mine are more amazing and therefore double the wonderfulness! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No one can beat the amazing Ryuga!**

**Kyoya: Actually, I haven't given Chidsengan my present yet.**

**Everyone: -_- ... what...?**

**Rasdori: Well, THIS should be fun... -_- **

**Kyoya: *holds out a small box towards Chidsengan* Happy birthday, you weirdo. It's not much, but, um... *tries to act cool* It's all you deserve.**

**Chidsengan: *opened up the present and pulls out a small, piece of paper with something written on it and reads it* Chiddy-kitty?**

**Kyoya: I didn't have a lot of money to splurge on gifts for you because SOMEONE can't pass a drive-thru without ordering a bunch of hamburgers and spending my money on them *glares at Gingka, who chuckles nervously*... but I figured that I'd open another fanfiction site for you, so when you're supended from this site you can update some other fanfics that you post on that one. **

**Chidsengan: So you're present is another fanfiction site?**

**Kyoya: Well, I, ummm...**

**Ryuga: *scoffs* Lamest gift ever.**

**Tsubasa: You would have been better off giving her a scrap of cardboard shaped like a beyblade.**

**Gingka: I'd be ashamed to ever show my face in public again with a worthless present like that.**

**Kyoya: HEY! IT'S YOUR FAULT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY MONEY TO SPEND ON HER BIRTHDAY, BURGER-BOY! *frowns* Besides, thanks to having to spend money on that expensive gift box to wrap the present in, my house is**

**Chidsengan: Aw, Ky-Ky. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that trouble just for me... *hugs him* I'm such an idiotic dummy...**

**Kyoya: *blushes slightly* You know what? I just realized that it was all completely worth it...**

**Chidsengan: *lets him go* Really? ^_^**

**Kyoya: Really... *pulls her back in for a hug* But don't let go just yet...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^**

**Ryuga: Hey! Why is he getting all the love?! I'm the one who deserves it! *pulls a rope and all his presents open at the same time* Ta-da! Happy birthday, 'Dumn-sengan'!**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 !**

**Almost everyone else: 0.0 !**

**Rasdori: -_- ...**

**Ryuga: Introducing... the Ryuga Present Collection! *gestures to the presents, which are all in some way related to him* Complete with Ryuga bedroom slippers, Ryuga coffee mug-**

**Rasdori: -_- ... my sister doesn't drink coffee...**

**Ryuga: Who cares? Anyway, also featured are Ryuga bounce-houses, Ryuga sunglasses, Ryuga hair gel-**

**Wales: *already putting some on his hair* It works!**

**Ryuga: *snatches back the hair gel* Give me that! *regains his composure* Anyway, aside from these Ryuga fan shirts... there are plenty more presents where that came from!**

**Kakashi: *picks up a t-shirt with Ryuga whacking Chidsengan over the head* This is supposed to be a birthday present?**

**Ryuga: Mhmm.**

**Kakashi: -_- ... poor Chidsengan...**

**Ryuga: Happy birthday, dweeb.**

**Chidsengan: Ob, Ryuga, thank you so much! *hugs him***

**Kyo: Um, Rasdori, aren't you going to stop those two from hugging eachother?**

**Rasdori: Nah. Tomorrow's another day. Let her have a happy birthday.**

**Chidsengan: *hugs Rasdori* You're the best little brother anyone could ever ask for... the best birthday present ever! ^_^**

**Rasdori: ^_^ Aw, sis... *hugs her back* **

**Chidsengan: Group hug! ^_^**

**(Everyone hugs eachother)**

**Chidsengan: Thank you, everyone, for being ther for me! You're the best fanfic family ever and I love you all so much!:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixar**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromeda105**

**SpyWolf8**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996**

**dolphin12145**

**RainbowAbstract**

**XGerfuls GaloreX**

**BlackCatNekko999**

**ClearShadows117**

**PurplePantherXVI**

**cutie pie**

**Guest big fan **

**Ann-JMSRT (Guest) **

**STar-mPARaLel W (Guest) **

**Lolpup**

**You're all so wonderful and I care about you all so much! I can't express how much you all mean to me, just thank you, thank you, thank you an infinite amount of times over! ^_^**

**Rasdori: I agree completely! ^_^ Thank you all so much, everyone!**

**Everyone else: Thank you! ^_^**

**Chidsengan: Please, help yourself to the unlimited virtual buffet! ^_^**

**Ryuga: Ugh... sappiness... **

**Chidsengan: I don't deserve everyone's kindness and to have such a wonderful fanfic family like you all! TTuTT**

**Ryuga: You're right, you don't. So zip it.**

**(All of a sudden, 1,000 pounds of confetti falls dramatically on top of Ryuga)**

**Benkei: B-B-B-BULL! I FOUND OUT HOW TO MAKE THE CONFETTI FALL DRAMATICALLY!**

**Ryuga: -_- ... terrific...**

**Chidsengan, Rasdori, and everyone else: THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE, AND HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**


	35. Oi Trópoi Gia Na Eínai Peinasménoi

**Chidsengan: Alright, everyone, we have until the end of this chappie to make **  
**this birthday a success!**

**Masamune: I thought your birthday was LAST **  
**week...**

**Chidsengan: It was! But this week is much, much, MUCH more special because of who's birthday we're going to be celebrating! And we're going to make it the best birthday ever if I don't ruin it like I always ruin things!**

**Tsubasa: I don't think I've ever seen you so excited about anything other than your fanfic family...**

**Chidsengan: ^-^ Mhmm! Now, let's get started! Masamune, Gingka, you're on buffet duty! Try not to eat it all!**

**Masamune and Gingka: Ma'am yes ma'am!**

**Chidsengan: Zeo, get your checklist ready, because we're going to need it!**

**Zeo: Roger that!**

**Chidsengan: Julian, Sophie, Wales go shopping, please! Klaus, you wrap the presents when they bring them back, please!**

**Julian and Sophie: Aye aye, captain!**

**Wales: -_- ... she finally stops talking about my hair to order me around...?**

**Klaus: I'll make sure the presents are wrapped to your satisfaction, Miss Chidsengan.**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... Miss Chidsengan?**

**Chidsengan: Thank you so much! Alright, Tsubasa, after the wonderful feedback I received from your doorman service at my birthday party, I would be honored if you would be the doorman for this birthday party, also...**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... *sarcastically* Yippee, I'm really moving up in the world...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ I'm glad you're happy, Tsubasie!**

**Tsubasa: -_- **

**Chidsengan: Alright, Benkei, you're display with the confetti last time was marvelous, so I'm putting you in charge of it again!**

**Benkei: B-B-B-BULL! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!**

**Chidsengan: Only this time... please don't drop it on Ryuga's head. *lower lip quivers sadly* He yelled at me...**

**Madoka: He's always yelling at you.**

**Chidsengan: *happy again* Which reminds me! Madoka, you, Kenta, and Yu, the cutesy one, are in charge of decorations! And Teru, you're in charge of music!**

**Teru: I won't let you down!**

**Yu: Me, either, Chiddy!**

**Kenta: Likewise!**

**Madoka: I making no promises...**

**Chidsengan: And Kyoya... *glances around* Hey... where is Kyoya?**

**Benkei: He said he had to take care of some things, and if I know Kyoya, it's probably something really important, because he wouldn't miss working alongside his crush for the world!**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ? Who's his crush?**

**Everyone: 0.0**

**Tsubasa: *nervously* Ummm... Madoka!**

**Madoka: *nervously* Sophie!**

**Sophie: *nervously* Hikaru!**

**Masamune: *nervously* Potato chips!**

**Gingka: *nervously* Hamburgers!**

**Julian: *nervously* His bey!**

**Teru: *nervously* This... amphitheater...?**

**Yu and Kenta: *nervously* Someone you don't know!**

**Zeo: *nervously* No one!**

**Wales: *nervously* My beautiful hair!**

**Benkei: I'M A PRETTY BALLERINA!**

**Everyone: 0.0**

**Klaus: *bluntly* Kyoya likes you, Chidsengan. It's pretty much common knowledge.**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ?**

**Everyone: KLAUS!**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ? He does?**

**Tsubasa: Klaus, you weren't supposed to tell anyone! Kyoya's going to kill us!**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 I don't know what you're all talking about, but I think you're mistaken. No one can like a loser like me. It's impossible.**

**Zeo: If you're Ryuga, maybe, but somewhere along the line, Kyoya fell heels over head in love with you. **

**Gingka: -_- ... I can't believe you didn't notice.**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Well, I suppose it doesn't matter! Kyoya's one of my closest friends! As far as I'm concerned, nothing's different between us! Besides, I'm still not sure if he does have a crush on me or not! **

**Everyone: -_- ... is she really THAT oblivious?**

**Chidsengan: Welp, we have a lot to do, so if you all could please report to your designated posts we'll commence operation F.L.U.F.F.B.A.L.L.!**

**Everyone: -_- ... Operation... F.L.U.F.F.B.A.L.L...?**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Mhmm! It stands for 'Families Like Us Fight For Birthdays At Least a Little'!**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... that would be really cute if it made any sense, you doofus...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Thank you! **

**Zeo: -_- ... come on, everyone. Let's get out of here before her insanity starts to make sense...**

**(Everyone leaves, leaving a beaming Chidsengan behind) **

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Anyway, in case anyone's wondering; today's (June 22), and it's also my brother, Rasdori's, birthday! *spins around happily and laughs* And I'm so excited! We're going to have a big party for him at the end of this chappie, so I hope everyone will stick around for it and leave a birthday message in the reviews for him, too! Given that anyone reviews... *starts crying slightly* Not that my useless fanfic is worth reading or reviewing, even. I'm worthless... I'll probably ruin my beloved **  
**little brother's birthday... and after all he did for me for my birthday... *pulls herself together* Anyway, now's no time to be sad! Because even if I'm useless and idiotic, I have the best fanfic family in the world backing me up, and I know they won't ruin Anthony because they're so amazing! Speaking of the fanfic family, I would just like to say 'thank you' to the best fanfic family in the world!:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixar**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011 (Aw, my mentor and one of my closest friends ever! Your words always bring me so much joy. And you did get me a gift... you! Just being you is the best gift you could ever give me! Thank you! ^_^)**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon (the whole entire Ryuga collection is yours if you want it, not just the coffee mug! Thanks for contributing to the humor mentioned in the A/N and for being such a great friend! ^_^)**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit ****Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**The ****Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Marai**

**kikiforbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure ****blue espeon (where would I be without my fellow Nile fan and amazing friend! Thank you, azure blue espeon! You're wonderful and so amazingly talented! ^_^)**

**A.B.D.Y.Z. (You're so sweet to me! I'm sure that you're a one thousand percent better author than I am, however! Thanks for being one of the greatest friends of all time! ^_^)**

**GalaxyPegasus14 (Don't put yourself down, please. You're a terrific writer and a great friend! I promise you, the next time Gingka has a major chappie, it's dedicated to you! Thank you so much for everything! ^_^)**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromeda105**

**SpyWolf8**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren (I loved the songs! In fact, this fanfic's unworthy of them! They made me cry! Thank you so much! You're such a wonderful friend! ^_^)**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996**

**dolphin12145**

**RainbowAbstract**

**XGerfulsGaloreX**

**BlackCatNekko999 (Thank you! ^_^ You're so kind! I'm not that great, though... hardly. I'm sure you're much better than I am! Thanks for being such an amazing friend!)**

**ClearShadows117**

**PurplePantherXVI**

**cutie pie (Aw, I'm so sorry I made you cry! I'm such a worthless person! But you're such an amazing friend and I just want to thank you so much for that! ^_^)**

**Guest big fan (thank you for your sweet review and forelock being such an incredible friend to me! ^_^ And to answer your question, I'm going to try to squeeze all ****the characters in Beyblade into this fanfic if I can. The next people to make an appearance should be Hikaru; Dynamas, Bao, and Aguma. Hope that helps! Although ****I'm an idiot so it probably didn't... :( ... I'm so sorry...)**

**Ann-JMSRT (Guest) **

**STar-mPARaLel W (Guest) **

**Lolpup (Thank you so much! You're a wonderful friend! Come the later chappies, there's going to lots of Tsubasa... with a chappie dedicated especially to you! ^_^)**

**And a special welcome to PineScar and love sasodei s2! Welcome to the family! I hope you enjoy being a par of it as much as I enjoy saying that! ^_^ In addition all ****for your kind reviews for my birthday! I know I just said 'thank you', but I want to say it again! Thank you, thank you, thank you an infinite amount of times! *cries hysterically* I love you all so much (sibling-like)!**

**Nile: *clunks Chidsengan over the head* Quit crying and get to the disclaimer, dummy.**

**Chidsengan: 0_0 ! Nile! What are you doing here?**

**Nile: The others left me behind to keep an eye on you so you don't humiliate yourself or ruin anything important like you always do.**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ? Humiliate myself?**

**Nile: -_- ... of course you don't know what it means to humiliate yourself. That's the only logical explanation to why you keep writing.**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT It's true... *hugs him tightly* But I love you, Nile!**

**Nile: -_- ... *sighs* Anyway, seeing that Chidsengan's more excited than ever due to her brother's birthday and isn't thinking very logically, I'll finish this A/N for her. First of all: she doesn't own Beyblade or the characters. Secondly: this chappie's dedicated to everyone since it's Rasdori's birthday. Thirdly: this chapter translates to... *reads cue ****card* -_- ... 'The Ways to Be Hungry... *frowns* How'd you think of that name?**

**Chidsengan: Rasdori suggested it! ^_^**

**Nile: 0.0 ? And... because of birthday bias I'm obligated to suddenly alter my opinion... ^_^ I love it!**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Thank you, Nile! *hugs him so tightly that he starts to turn blue***

**Nile: In... any... event... *pries her off* Please try to enjoy this chappie...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Even though it's not possible because I'm such a stupid idiot and a terrible writer! *starts crying hysterically***

**Nile: -_- ... *pats her in the back* We hope you enjoy, please...**

**Chidsengan: *waxing nostalgic* And my little brother's growing up so fast! Pretty soon he's going to be leaving me for college! *cries hysterically***

**Nile: Not for a long time...**

**Chidsengan: I'M GOING TO MISS HIM SO MUCH!**

**Nile: -_- ... and I think that's where we'll end this A/N... before she cries even more...**

**Chidsengan: MY BABY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY! THEY GROW UP SO FAST!**

**Nile: -_- ... too late...**

* * *

Meanwhile, as everyone ate their meals and listened to how the prophecy had started, it was a different, much drearier atmosphere in a specific cabin in the lower decks where a certain, scar-faced, green-haired teenager was.

Laying on the cabin's bed, Kyoya was turned on his side and glaring at nothing in particular but the wall in front of him; looking about as lonely as Lera had described Chorísfos, the boy who had started the prophecy, himself.

Being holed up in the cabin for the whole day had hardly helped his already usually agitated mood, and now, as he heard the chatter of everyone else in the deck above him, he couldn't help feel a little left out.

It was stupid, really; he knew he could just go upstairs and join them if he wanted to...

But it wasn't that that was bothering Kyoya.

It was moreso the fact that no one had even seemed to notice he was missing (A/N: and if only he had read two chappies before this one where it kind of confirms that they did ^_^) that was getting him thoroughly depressed.

Well, more depressed than was typical, that was.

Even Tsubasa and Benkei, (who he'd eventually agreed to share lodgings with figuring Tsubasa would be a quiet roomate and Benkei... well Benkei had just begged to be roommates with Kyoya) who'd kept him company for most of the day had left him once dinner had been served.

And they hadn't bothered to come back and check on him since.

So now, he was alone, depressed, and left with nothing better to do than glare at the walls of the cabin and listen to his stomach complain that he'd skipped dinner... and lunch... and breakfast...

Come to think of it, the last thing he'd eaten was a dried strip of meat that Tsubasa had given to him, and that had been two days ago.

Now that he thought about it, he was starving, but his stupid pride wouldn't allow him to head upstairs like some sort of baby and ask for leftovers.

Plus, he didn't really feel like seeing 'Mr. Hopeful Aleksei' or seeing 'Madoka the Psycho 'Princess''.

Or Ryuga.

He definitely wasn't in the mood to see Ryuga.

Ryuga the person who aggravated him more than anyone else.

Ryuga the person who he couldn't stand so much it was almost crippling.

Ryuga the person who had stolen away pretty much every last 'friend' Kyoya had.

Now that Ryuga had swooped in and taken over as the unofficial leader of the group, Kyoya couldn't help but feel like his world had come to a screeching halt.

Even after everything, after warning them about Ryuga's traitorous ways and untrustworthy personality, everyone had still sided with him over Kyoya.

And it hurt mostly because, for all his talk and nonplussed demeanor, being there for the others, acting as their leader, protecting them, and just being in their company had filled Kyoya with a fond emotion even he couldn't peg.

Happiness, perhaps?

Maybe love?

Whatever it was, it didn't really matter, all Kyoya knew was that watching out for the others had given him a purpose in life; a reason to live other than to just survive for the sake of surviving.

He'd never just wanted to survive just because, he had always wanted to live with some sort of reason to.

And helping the others, a bunch of kids who, like himself, had and nowhere else to turn to and nothing left to lose, had given him that sort of sense of purpose; an innate feeling that he actually mattered and that his life wasn't a waste of time:

But, just like always, or rather, just like EVERYTHING, the others were snatched away from him almost immediately after Ryuga had walked into their lives.

And for some reason, seeing everyone side with Ryuga had left him feeling emptier than he'd ever felt before.

No.

Not emptier than he ever had before, he had to remind himself.

There was one other time that he'd felt as empty as he did now.

It was that night.

The night Nile had died, the night where the emptiness had concaved so greatly on him that it had practically crippled him.

Kyoya's hands clenched into tight, angry fists at the memories.

He could still remember that night so clearly, every last detail of it all.

The terror.

The screaming.

The fire.

The way Ryuga had disappeared into the flames like a malevolent, dancing phantom.

The way Gingka had screamed his name over and over again so desperately.

The way Nile's lifeless hand had slipped from Kyoya's.

The emotions of that night still weighed so heavily on Kyoya's mind.

Pain.

Rejection.

Horror.

Angst.

Confusion.

Like he had been completely worthless.

No.

Not like he had been.

Like he was.

Like he always had been.

Like he always would be.

That was what true emptiness felt like; to feel heavier than lead and like you were slowly sinking in a pool of terrible emotions and not a single person cared.

To not be worth anything to anyone was true emptiness; a void that nothing could fill except love and genuine companionship.

That void had been filled when Kyoya, Ryuga, Gingka, and Nile had been friends, before the death and the betrayal and the sadness and the hatred.

That void had been mercilessly reopened, however, the second Ryuga had turned his back on their friendship; the second Kyoya, Gingka, and Nile had found out that their bond that made them as close as siblings meant nothing to Ryuga.

And then that void had been scraped painfully raw, like pouring acid onto an open wound, when Nile had been stabbed by a Thanátos soldier.

Stabbed and left to die in Kyoya's arms.

Stabbed and left to die in Kyoya's arms as all Kyoya could do was cry helplessly as Nile's life vanished from his very being.

Never before had Kyoya felt so empty as he had at that moment and the terrible, agonizing months, the terrible, agonizing YEARS, that had followed.

Never until now.

Now, when he thought he had finally gotten over his grief and had overcome the pain of losing one of his closest friends; when he thought he could be strong and was ready to handle whatever life could throw at him; now when he thought it was safe to have friends that he could keep at a distance without worrying about losing them.

How wrong he'd been about everything.

He should have known that nothing he ever tried to do was going to be good enough.

Who was he trying to kid, anyway?

He was an orphan, a street kid; he'd never known his parents and he'd never had a penny to his name.

He was homeless, he was starving, he was exhausted; he wasn't even worth the time of day to spit at like villagers sometimes did with street urchins.

At least Ryuga had some money and prestige to his name as a merchant.

What about him?

He had nothing and he was nothing.

How could he have possibly hoped to have cared for anyone and to keep anyone safe?

It was all too hard.

It was all too depressing.

It was all too hopeless.

A small scoff escaped Kyoya's lips as the thought crossed his mind.

That's all life was to him: hopeless.

It was actually almost kind of funny how low he felt, so low that he couldn't even see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Pathetic.

Even Aleksei, who worked for a cynical pirate, had hope.

What did Kyoya have?

Absolutely nothing.

Nothing except the last words Nile had ever said to him.

"Be brave..."

Those two words... Kyoya lived and kept fighting because of them.

They were always there echoing in the back of his mind ever since that night.

_"Be brave..."_

Those were Nile's last words.

Not 'have hope'.

Not 'dream big'.

_"Be brave..."_

He'd imparted his last wishes on Kyoya and had entrusted him with his entire legacy; in two words, Nile had given Kyoya his entire purpose for living and an oath to agree to; a path to tread.

And Kyoya had been living his life based in those two words ever since.

He didn't live for hope, or happiness, or wealth, or anything like that.

He lived because he was alive and needed to be brave; because he had promised he would.

And no matter how empty he felt, no matter how much seeing the others side with Ryuga pained him, no matter how much he wanted to cry, even... he couldn't give in to any of it.

Because doing that would be just like Aleksei had said earlier.

_"Quitting would dishonor the memories of those that have come before us and are watching over us as we speak,"_

Kyoya closed his eyes.

Be brave.

Don't quit.

They were essentially the same thing; simple things, really.

It should have all been so easy.

So then why did he feel like he was dying?

His breathing quieted and for a moment only the sound of his still-beating heart could be heard.

He was alive, his heartbeat was proof.

Yet he was dead.

The stabbing emptiness in his chest was proof of that.

He closed his eyes as he let the silence of the room seep into every fiber of his being, weariness winning over his tired mind as he started to doze off.

To be alive and dead at the same time...

... was that even possible?

Kyoya sighed.

He was exhausted... so completely exhausted...

Maybe if he rested for just a second his mind would be more at peace and he'd stop having such depressing thoughts and flashbacks.

Just a minute couldn't hurt...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

A sudden banging on the cabin door practically sent Kyoya out of his skin as his brief sense of peacefulness was interrupted.

His frustration only mounted when he heard who was at the door.

"Kyoya? Are you alright?"

His teeth grit at the familiar voice on the other side of his cabin door and he couldn't help but groan.

Not her.

ANYONE but her.

"Kyoya, open the door!"

Madoka.

"Kyoya! Come on! It's not right to leave a lady waiting at a door, you know! Or, then again, maybe you DON'T know, considering your manners are terrible,"

Shoulders jerking back angrily at her insult, Kyoya reluctantly sat up on the cabin bed and glared at the door furiously as if he meant to burn holes right through it.

"Kyoya! I know you're in there! Don't make me drag you out of there with my bare hands!" Madoka threatened, banging on the door repeatedly. "Open this door!"

Sighing tiredly and frustratedly, Kyoya slid out of bed and walked to the door in a slight, shuffled manner.

He was in no mood to see Madoka, but considering she was making such a ruckus at the door, he figured he might as well hear what she had to say.

So much for sleeping.

"KYOYA! OPEN THIS DOOR! I MEAN IT! RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GET JULIAN AND HAVE HIM CUT THIS DOOR DOWN WITH BLACK EXCALIBUR AND AFTER HE DOES I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY TAR AND FEATHER YOU WITH MY OWN, TWO HANDS AND THEN SKIN YOU ALIVE RIGHT BEFORE I-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kyoya opened the door that Madoka was banging against and she toppled in the room, landing flat on the floor.

After her initial surprise, Madoka scrambled back to her feet hastily, blushing and brushing off her skirt with her left hand.

In her right hand she was holding something cupped and wooden that was covered with a wooden top, catching Kyoya's curiosity for a moment.

"Well, it's about time you opened the door!" Madoka scolded Kyoya, diverting his attention from the bowl in her hands. "And it's a good thing that you did when you did, too! You were dangerously close to being the next victim of my righteous fury!"

With a small roll of his eyes, Kyoya tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

Madoka stopped dusting off her skirt for a moment and looked at Kyoya with a bit of a surprised expression.

"Who, me?" she asked as Kyoya nodded slightly. "Well, Aleksei said that you might be lonely down here all by yourself and that someone should at least check on you, so I thought I'd come and see how you were doing,"

Kyoya scoffed as soon as he'd heard Madoka's explanation for her sudden entry.

Aleksei had suggested it?

That figured.

Kyoya was one hundred percent sure that Madoka would have never shown him a shred of compassion if she hadn't been trying to impress Aleksei.

Recalling the memory of Madoka's giddiness with the pirate first-mate earlier that day for some reason only darkened Kyoya's mood towards her and he turned her back to Madoka with an indignant sniff.

"Great. You're here. Now go away," he said tartly.

Madoka's mouth gaped open for a second before she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"HEY! I CAME TO CHECK ON YOU, PAL! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS SAY 'THANK YOU', OR AT LEAST NOT KICK ME OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" she shouted.

"Thank you. Now get out of my room," Kyoya retorted flatly.

Madoka's lips turned downward into a frown.

"You don't exactly know how to appreciate kindness, do you?" she asked tersely.

"Nope," came the flat reply.

"Ever consider working on it?"

"Not really,"

Madoka's eyes narrowed on Kyoya in a scowl at his glib response.

"You know, I've met rats with more chivalry than you," she said crisply, her right eyebrow twitching with anger.

A smug smirk and terse statement met her comment.

"Funny, because I've met pigeons with more consideration than YOU," Kyoya belittled her coolly, making her face flush in an angered embarrassment.

"How dare you say something like that about me?!" she yelled at him. "You rude, classless, imbecilic little-!"

"Are you going to just stand here yelling at me?" Kyoya cut her short. "Because if you are, then you might as well leave me alone. Your insults don't bother me in the slightest, so you're just wasting your time. Go join everyone else back on deck and leave me be,"

And with that, her companion stormed back over to his bed and laid down on his side with his back facing her, causing Madoka's lips to crease into a frustrated scowl as she glared at him.

How could he have been treating her so rudely?

Even after she'd gone out of her way to be nice to him?

Granted, she had been a little brash with him, but still, she had also come to see he was doing of her own benevolence, too.

Alright, so it had really been Aleksei's idea, but...

"Well, why are you just standing there? If you have something important to say, then say it. If not, then leave me alone already," Kyoya said coldly, shallot her put of her thoughts for a moment.

Growling under her breath at his callous words, Madoka pivoted on the back of her heel to head back out onto the upper decks of the ship.

She didn't need to deal with his embittered mood, she decided, and gave a small sniff of absolute disdain as she went to storm out the cabin door.

Before she could, however, she stopped when she saw the bowl she was holding in her hand.

It was full of some of the night's dinner; burgoo (A/N: which is actually oatmeal. More on that later... ^_^) and a couple other foods that had been smuggled from the table.

And since Kyoya hadn't eaten anything all day, he must have been pretty hungry...

Glancing over her shoulder at Kyoya, who was curled up on the cabin bed with his knees to his chest, Madoka sighed and let her pity for him win over her present frustration with him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked quietly, so quietly that if there hadn't been a slight echo in the cabin her voice probably wouldn't have even been audible.

Kyoya flinched a tad at the question, his mind suddenly diverted from getting Madoka to leave him alone to the empty gnawing in his abdomen.

"What... did you just say?" he queried cautiously, rolling over to face her.

"Are you hungry?" Madoka repeated, turning away from the door and back to him. "The others and I just thought that you might be, considering you didn't come to dinner or anything like that,"

Kyoya bit his lower lip slightly as his eyes flickered downward.

"It's nothing," he said dully. "I'll just get some leftovers or something like that later. Don't worry about it,"

"Well, that's... kind of the point," Madoka said nervously. "There AREN'T any leftovers. We kind of ate everything,"

Kyoya's shoulders slumped defeatedly and his stomach tightened in disappointment.

"Oh..." he muttered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Well, in that case, I-"

"But don't worry! Just because there aren't any leftovers doesn't mean there isn't any dinner! You see, we all saved you some food!" Madoka cut his sentence short.

Kyoya's blue eyes opened and widened as big as saucers.

"You did?"

"Mhmm!" Madoka nodded. "We figured there probably wouldn't be any leftovers since we were all pretty hungry, so, ummm, SOMEONE suggested that we put aside some of the food and bring it to you later. Look!"-she scrambled over to where he was lying down and uncovered the bowl-"There wasn't much after we all ate, but we managed to gather some things together for you to eat,"

Letting his curiosity get the better of him for a moment, Kyoya rolled over and glanced at the contents of the bowl through the delicious steam that wafted in the air.

What he saw made his stomach ache will a dull and painful feeling of hunger.

Inside the bowl was a delicious array of something that resembled oatmeal (A/N: actually, oatmeal did exist back then. Only it was still in the experimental stages so most of the time it turned out like gruel (X ...) that was poured over with savory butter and glistened with brown sugar and cinnamon; on the side there was also a warm loaf of raisin and nut bread and what appeared to be cider-soaked apple slices.

Kyoya bit back a hungry gulp as his stomach clenched longingly at the sight.

The food smelled so delicious... so inviting... that it actually made him a little faint and he had to take a deep, shaky breath to regain his bearings.

"Well?" Madoka glanced down at him expectantly.

Kyoya looked at her for a minute, then back at the food once more.

"I-is it alright?" he asked in a stammer.

Madoka nodded, a smile gracing her lips in a relaxed manner as she did at seeing Kyoya's stubbornness give way a little.

"Mhmm," she said cheerfully. "Eat up! That's why I brought it to you!"-she started to ramble excitedly; so quickly that her brain could hardly keep up with her mouth-"Everyone figured that you must have been kind of lonely and hungry down here all by yourself, and since you didn't eat anything at all today, we all sort of felt sorry for you. So Aleksei said that someone should check on you and keep you company, and I agreed, of course, and then we all gathered up some food for you like Ryuga suggested and-"

"Ryuga?" Kyoya's ears instantly perked up and a suspicious expression immediately clouded his features.

Seeing her error, Madoka tried to backpedal with a nervous chuckle.

"W-well, not EXACTLY," she said hastily. "I-I mean, we all chipped in a little, so it's not like it was REALLY all his idea..."

The moment, however, had been ruined the second Ryuga had been mentioned and Kyoya's skeptical expression hardened into one of absolute disdain.

Laying back down on the bed, he instantly feigned an air of disinterest in the whole ordeal.

There was no way he'd eat something Ryuga had suggested giving him and be at his whim.

He'd rather go hungry than give Ryuga the satisfaction, no matter how desperate for food he was.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Kyoya denied coolly, blatantly ignoring the fact that he wanted nothing more than to jump on the food and devour it right then and there.

Madoka's lips creased into a frown at his reply.

"Come on, Kyoya. Don't you want to eat?" she asked. "Aren't you hungry, even just a little?"

Sliding his eyelids shut, Kyoya shook his head slightly.

"But-"

"I'm not hungry," he repeated calmly.

Taking note of the way he subconsciously licked his lips a tad after he'd said that, however, Madoka folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Ryuga or no Ryuga, misstep or no misstep, she wasn't about to put up with Kyoya's stubbornness.

"KYOYA," she muttered, her voice twinged with obvious aggravation as she pursed her lips and tapped her right foot impatiently.

"I'm not hungry," he stated levelly, though the scent of the dinner made his empty stomach protest with a quiet rumble.

"Kyoya, I went out of my way to bring you some dinner, now eat it!"

Kyoya glanced up lazily at the miffed girl above him and narrowed his eyes into little slits stubbornly.

"No," he retorted firmly.

"Yes!" Madoka snapped back, her face flushed with anger like it did only when she was beyond frustrated.

"I told you, I'm not hungry," Kyoya insisted with a low growl. "Now leave me alone,"

Madoka stamped her foot on the floor of the ship furiously, her eyes ablaze in complete rage.

"Idiot! I know you're just telling me that because you want me to leave you alone and because of your own, stupid pride!" she yelled at him. "I'm not stupid, you know! And even if I was, it doesn't take a super-scholar to know that you're lying! The last time I saw you pick up something to eat was two days ago, and who knows how much you even ate then! Don't tell me you're not hungry! I know you are!"

"No, I'm NOT," Kyoya hissed. "And even if I was, you couldn't force me to eat something Ryuga suggested to give to me,"

He rolled over on his side once again as Madoka let out a frustrated scream.

Then, in a fit of blind rage, she slammed her foot on the floorboards with such force Kyoya wondered how the ship had managed to not get a hole in it.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

With a forceful grip, she yanked Kyoya by his shoulder and slammed him back onto his back; glaring menacingly down at him like some kind of blood-thirsty monster than Madoka.

"What is it with you?!" he screamed at her, his blue eyes set in a glower. "In the time that I've known you, you've pointed swords at me, threatened my life, and now you're acting like a lunatic! If I'm not hungry I'm not hungry! Just leave me alone!"

"You ARE hungry and you're going to eat!" Madoka screeched at him. "Now stop denying it and being such a stubborn jerk!"

"I'm not denying nothing," Kyoya responded gruffly, and if he'd been taught the difference between right and wrong he probably would have crossed all his fingers to reverse his falsehoods.

"ANYTHING, you imbecile!" Madoka corrected his flawed grammar tensely. "Goodness! Didn't anyone ever teach you anything?!"

"Sorry, princess," Kyoya's retort was almost painfully sarcastic. "I can't say that anyone ever did. I was raised on the streets, remember? No one wastes their time with fuss and frou-frou on a street kid,"

Madoka's fury simmered just the slightest at his words as her eyes softened, no longer so enraged, but instead sympathetic and frustrated.

"But you're NOT on the streets any more," she said, trying once more to be gentle as she struggled to breath levelly.

"Doesn't matter," Kyoya mumbled. "Things haven't altered,"-he glared at her-"For instance, how do I even know I can trust you?"

Madoka sighed, absolutely exasperated.

"Will you just calm down and eat?" she asked.

Kyoya's eyes flitted to the steaming bowl of food on the mahogany desk beside him and blinked a few times, trying to decide what to do.

"Kyoya, please," she coaxed him quietly. "You can trust me. I promise. Please, just eat,"

Madoka's voice was so gentle, so unlike her normal self, that Kyoya couldn't help but let his gaze wander to her for a moment in perplexion before they darted back to the food in front of him.

She had a point.

He wasn't on the streets anymore; it was safe to give in and eat; to satisfy his empty belly.

Safe to trust.

But in turn, doing that would also mean throwing away years of training and complete control over curbing his emotions; he'd be giving away everything he knew and had taught himself for a bowl of food.

Eating meant satisfaction.

But it also meant that he'd be brushing aside the only thing he'd ever had to his name: his stubborn will and pride.

No, he wasn't on the streets.

He was someplace far worse; traveling with Ryuga aboard Ryuga's friend's ship eating Ryuga's friend's food... which might as well have made it all Ryuga's... and to top things off Ryuga had been the one to suggest giving him the food in the first place which meant thay if he gave in and ate it he'd be giving into Ryuga and would be essentially under Ryuga's thumb for eating it (A/N: try saying that ten times fast ^_^).

Ryuga.

That was all that it came to eventually, didn't it?

"One: you should really be checked for dual personalities," Kyoya started. "And two: I'm not going to eat. Now PLEASE, leave me alone,"

Madoka pulled at her hair in frustration at Kyoya's reply.

"You were about to eat it when I first showed the food to you!" she yelled at him. "Is it just because Ryuga was the one who suggested to bring you food that you're acting like this?"

"You could say I lost my appetite,"

"THEN IN THAT CASE FORGET ABOUT RYUGA!"

Kyoya bit his lower lip and closed his eyes at Madoka's words, his entire body stiffening.

Forget?

No.

It wasn't that simple; he couldn't just FORGET about Ryuga.

Ryuga was everything he couldn't stand.

Ryuga was everything that made life practically insufferable.

Ryuga wan't so easily forgotten, and Kyoya growled as he snuggled more deeply into his bed.

"No, thank you," he finally said.

Madoka's eyebrows knitted and her mouth formed into a pout.

She could practically feel the ruefulness in his voice, the pitiful sound of weakness.

Wether it was because of Ryuga or hunger or both, hearing the weariness in Kyoya's voice was enough to make her try one more time, this time with all the temperance she could muster.

"Kyoya, if you're hungry, you need to eat," she tried to reason with him. "Please. Just eat, regardless of Ryuga or anyone else. Eat,"

To her aggravation, however, Kyoya only shook his head again and Madoka scowled, her patience immediately worn away like a candle burnt to the wick.

She couldn't believe he was still blatantly refusing her, even though he looked like he was so hungry he could hardly take being around the food.

Did he really think she was stupid enough to believe he wasnt hungry in the slightest?

Even if he did, she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

To the wind with niceness.

If nice didn't work, she'd use some other way.

Stabbing the spoon she'd brought into the burgoo, she scooped a large dollop of food in it and held it towards Kyoya.

"EAT," she ordered.

Kyoya once again refused noiselessly, shaking his head.

"KYOYA," Madoka's fury had returned to her voice with a vengeance. "EAT!"

Kyoya shook his head once again, looking more like a two-year-old than the teenager he was.

Madoka's eyebrows knitted angrily.

"EAT THE BURSTEW!" she shouted.

"It's BURGOO," Kyoya corrected her. "And, no!"

Madoka's blood boiled and she could practically feel what little patience she had left skidding to a halt.

"I don't care what it's called, just eat it already!" she ordered.

"No."

"Eat it, Kyoya!"

"No, Madoka."

"Eat it right now!"

"I don't want to!"

"I demand it!"

"I refuse it!"

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat!"

"No!"

"EAT THE FOOD!"

"I. SAID. NO!"

In the next second, however, Kyoya found himself choking on burgoo as Madoka smirked triumphantly as she held the spoon in her hand.

As soon as she'd seen him open his mouth widely enough, she'd shoveled the food in his mouth, forcing him to eat it.

Now that he'd gotten a taste, she'd just like to see him resist his hunger and refuse the food anymore.

For a few moments, Kyoya panted for air and coughed; his body trembling from shock as he did.

Then, as soon as he was able to, he glared at Madoka with such viciousness that if it hadn't been anyone as equally stubborn as himself they would have run away screaming in fear.

"See? Now, was that so hard to do?" Madoka grinned.

It seemed sweet on the surface, but it was twinged with smug triumph and, in Kyoya's eyes, highly sadism and evil.

"You nasty little brat!" he snapped at her, making her expression morph into a highly infuriated one. "What were you trying to do? Kill me?!"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to a lady!" she screamed back.

"You're no lady, princess,"

"Stop calling me that! Now,"-she spooned out another portion of burgoo and held it towards him-"Say 'ah'..."

"Ah... ah..." Kyoya said stubbornly, shaking his head again with a low growl in protest.

Madoka's eyebrows knitted angrily.

"Kyoya!"

"What? You said to say 'ah',"

"That's not what I meant! I meant- look, you just need to eat!" she persisted.

"Don't want to,"

"You stubborn numbskull! I even brought you the food and everything!"

"I didn't ask for it or for you to bring it to me," Kyoya returned gruffly. "I'll be just fine without it,"

He turned over on his side once more and closed his eyes.

"Go give it to your good buddy Ryuga. I'm sure he'll be happy to take it just like he took everything away from me before,"

"At least he'd eat it," Madoka shot back.

"Yeah, just another thing everyone could say he does better than me,"

Madoka growled, then slammed her fist on the bed Kyoya was on so hard that he could have sworn he heard the support beams crack slghtly.

"Why is it that everything with you always gets diverted back to Ryuga?!" she shouted, nearly seething. "Ryuga this' and 'Ryuga that'... it's like you're obsessed with him!"

Kyoya instantly bolted into a sitting position and pointed at her angrily.

"Hey! It was his idea to bring me the food to start with!" he snapped back at her, not happy in the least about her suggesting he was 'obsessed' with Ryuga.

"He did that because he was trying to be nice!" Madoka said innocently.

"Yeesh," Kyoya groaned, smacking his forehead with his right hand. "I can't believe you! You REALLY think that he's suddenly become a nice guy and he cares about me in the slightest? No! I've known Ryuga for a long time, and let me let you in on a little secret... HE DOESN'T CARE! He doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about anyone in the entire world except himself! It's impossible for him to be nice! There's always a deeper reason to why he does things, you have to realize that!"

Madoka folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, brother!" she said with a dramatic sigh. "That's what you think? Gee, I knew you were a paranoid weirdo, but I never knew you were THIS much of a nutcase!"

"I'M NOT A NUTCASE!" Kyoya screamed. "I just don't trust Ryuga because I've seen how he can turn on someone in a split second!"

"Like how he supposedly betrayed you?"

Kyoya flinched slightly and grit his teeth; biting back the emotions that flooded his chest at those words.

"Like how he DID betray me," he responded firmly. "And how he betrayed Gingka, too,"

Madoka sniffed.

"And yet you don't see Gingka complaining about it," she remarked snidely. "He seems perfectly fine, like nothing ever even happened. It's just too bad you can't be the same way,"

In the next instant, however, Madoka regretted saying anything at all.

Kyoya's eyes flickered to her at once and narrowed into an almost murderous glare, making the girl stiffen in fear as an unwelcome shudder rolled down her spine.

"Do you know nothing?" Kyoya asked in a low growl, his body wracked with shaky breaths of fury. "Don't you know that Gingka is one of the reasons why I can't stand and don't trust Ryuga so much? After Ryuga's betrayal, Gingka had to grow up more quickly than any child should ever have to! He had to become the person who provided for us because I was too injured to AND look after me! He had to find shelter for us in the dead of winter, forage food for us where there was practically nothing, and keep us alive! And at the same time, he had to tend to every injury I received as a result of Ryuga's betrayal! For months he stayed by my side; wiping sweat from my forehead and bandaging my wounds... looking after me at the expense of himself! For months, I was nothing but a burden to him! I should have been the one looking out for him, not the other way around! And one day, I woke up and Gingka wasn't the same, happy kid I knew anymore. Because of my uselessness, because of Ryuga's betrayal, the Gingka I knew was gone! And I'll never forgive myself or Ryuga for that!"

The already-chilly atmosphere in the room seemed to drop into the negatives and Madoka took a step back in fear.

She couldn't recall a time when she'd ever seen Kyoya so fervent about something; not angry, not bitter, but genuinely upset.

And it frightened her, for some reason.

"I-I didn't know that," she stammered, trying to think of a logical way to work around the situation, but to no avail. "A-and I didn't mean to bring Gingka into it, but it's just that you... you-"

"I 'what'? I'm angry at Ryuga? I can't stand him? I'm too hard on him? Well, good!" Kyoya snapped, springing off the bed and to his feet. "Because whether you like it or not 'princess', that's just the way things work with he and I! What he did to Nile, to Gingka, it was something that I can't just accept and let go! I will always detest Ryuga! I will always harbor disdain for what he did! And I will never, EVER trust him again!"

Giving a sharp glare so terrible that it made Madoka's blood freeze, Kyoya opened the cabin door swiftly and gestured for her to leave.

"Thanks for the visit, but I think you've overstayed your welcome," he spat at her venomously. "Go away,"

Madoka's hands were trembling, but she stood firm.

"What's your problem?" she asked, her voice exasperated and accusing at the same time. "You can't just let bygones be bygones already? What happened to you was terrible, but it wasn't so horrific that it ruined the world! You're just a bitter, stubborn little boy who only holds onto his hate because he doesn't have anything else to hold onto!"

"You're right, I don't," Kyoya growled through gritted teeth. "And I don't have anything left because of that TRAITOR you all think is your leader!"

"WE don't think he's anything special!" Madoka shouted back angrily. "You just assume that we do because you're so paranoid about Ryuga that you can't even think straight!"

"I am thinking straight!"

"No, you're not! Otherwise, you'd know better than to think that he's our leader!"

"Then why do you all follow him around like a bunch of mindless numbskulls?! Why do you all act like he's better than me when he's nothing but a traitor?!"

"BECAUSE MAYBE HE'S BETTER FIT TO GET US TO ÍROES THAN SOME SORT OF GUILT-RIDDEN, SULKING, AND ANGRY SCAR-FACED TEENAGER!"

For a second, only silence could be heard throughout the small cabin as Kyoya's heart skipped a beat at Madoka's words, which sent him reeled a tad as if he'd literally been hit.

The furious brunette girl in front of him, however, didn't seem to notice his discomfort and continued in a furious blind rage.

"Why don't you just give it up already?!" she shouted, shaking her head so hard that her brown hair slapped against her face repeatedly. "You'll never settle your score against Ryuga, so just stop being so stubborn! All this tension between you two is only hurting you and the rest of us! It's not hurting Ryuga! You might as well quit trying to avenge your friend's death against Ryuga and forget about protecting us like you keep saying, because you're too weak to do either!"

With an exhausted, shaky breath, Madoka finally stopped her tirade; panting and trembling like a frightened child who'd just run for miles away from someone that threatened them.

For a brief second, her heart felt light with pride and she felt as if a huge burden had been taken off her shoulders at finally having gotten to voice her opinions to the person who got on her nerves te most in the world.

In the next second, though, her triumph faded as quickly as it had come when she saw how Kyoya looked.

He had his head lowered and his entire body was shaking with restrained yet mounting anger; his hands clenched into almost impossibly tight fists and his breathing so shaky that it was hardly able to be called erratic.

In just a second-long glance, Madoka knew that she had stepped too far out of line and quickly, fearfully, tried to backpedal.

"Umm... Kyoya..." she started anxiously. "I can explain..."

"Get out."

"H-huh?"

"I said... GET OUT!" Kyoya growled at her, turning on her with such a furious expression that if looks could kill this would have sent her packing to plan her funeral.

Before she could say another word, Kyoya was shoving Madoka out of the room by her back as the frightened girl dug her heels into the ground to halt herself.

"No, wait, Kyoya, please!" she stammered. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please! This wasn't how things were supposed to go! I just wanted you to eat and forget about Ryuga and all! I just-"

"Be quiet!" Kyoya snarled, his blue eyes narrowed on her in a viscous glower.

Madoka jumped slightly at the enraged tone in his voice, dislodging her heels from digging into the floor and giving Kyoya an opportunity to shove her out of the room the rest of the way.

"Kyoya-"

"No, you just stay quiet already!" Kyoya growled a her, his eyes clouded with all the untamed ferocity of a lion hunting for its prey. "I've had it with your banging on cabin doors, and shoving food in my mouth, and your insults, and your Ryuga-loving, and your naïveté, and just you!"-his voice lowered into a primal sort of growl as his glare turned even more piercing and fearsome-"And another thing, I don't care what you think of me! So what if you think I'm an uncivilized street urchin or if I'm angry?! You think you wouldn't be if you had my life?! I dare you to spend a day living like I've had to my whole life, seeing the things that I've seen, and then come back and tell me if you're not angry, too!"-grabbing onto the door, he went to slam it-"Let me tell you something, 'princess', you may have worked in a palace your whole life, but that doesn't give you the right to look down on people! You may act like you know everything, but you don't! You don't know half of the things that any street kid knows about, and you most definitely don't know anything about me OR Ryuga! SO QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU DO!"-the door finally-"AND STAY OUT OF THIS CABIN AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The minute the door was shut, he leaned against the door and slumped to his knees exhaustedly, belatedly realizing that he'd overdone it with his emotions again.

He felt completely drained and placed his right hand on his panting chest wearily, shivering as his heart pounded a mile-a-minute and as sweat clung to his brow heavily.

His head was foggy from a combination of his loss of his temper, tiredness, and hunger and for a second it was hard to breathe, so much so that he almost lost consciousness completely.

He almost didn't hear Madoka's quiet apology from the other side of the door.

"Kyoya, please. I'm sorry,"

Kyoya rested his head against the door and closed his eyes.

"Please," he pleaded, trying to ignore how weak he sounded. "Just leave me alone,"

Silence.

"Alright," Madoka finally agreed, her voice barely a whisper.

From the other side of the room, Kyoya could hear her take a few steps away, when they suddenly stopped altogether.

"Kyoya," she said softly, her entire tone of voice gentler than Kyoya had ever heard before. "I really am sorry,"

More silence.

"That's the problem," Kyoya said at last, sounding far too tired for someone his age. "Everyone's always 'sorry', but they never really mean it,"

"But I do mean it! I'm sorry, Kyoya!"

"You're just saying that because you feel guilty,"

"Well, yeah, I suppose, but-"

"Do me a favor,"

"What?"

Another unbearable bout of stagnant silence hung in the air, this time for at least a good minute before Kyoya answered Madoka.

"Apologize to me when you actually know me; when you know what I've been through," he responded coldly. "Maybe then I'll listen to you,"

Madoka took a step back from the door and let her eyes sweep the floor.

There wasn't any way she could get through to him; there was no way Kyoya would even listen to her.

She had done all she could.

"I-I'm going to go say good night to the others," she said quietly, desperately hoping that her voice didn't crack when she spoke. "Alright?"

"Whatever,"

Madoka lowered her head, her eyes stinging with slight tears from some sort of emotion she couldn't quite peg.

"Good night," she murmured.

"Good night," came Kyoya's terse reply.

The chill in the ship seemed to be biting into Madoka's bones more than ever as she took another small step away from the cabin door...

... but once again, her feet stopped in their tracks.

Mustering all the courage she could, she clenched her hands into frustrated fists and said one last thing that she hoped would resonate with Kyoya.

"You're not alone, you know," she stated. "You may think you are, but you're not. Even if none of us will really ever understand the things you've been through, that doesn't mean we won't listen. If you need to talk, we're always here for you,"-she resumed her stride out of the lower deck-"And I promise we always will be, even if you don't want us to be,"

And with that, she left, leaving Kyoya to listen to her footsteps fade into the lonely silence of the ship until they finally disappeared completely.

When they did, Kyoya buried his head in his arms and furiously tried to fight back emotions he though he'd buried long ago.

Pain.

Rejection.

Horror.

Angst.

Confusion.

It was happening all over again.

Only this time he had so much more to lose and so much more at stake.

This time, the emptiness in his heart was enough to tear him apart.

And this time, he could only stand by and watch as everything crumbled right in front of him; unable to protect anyone even in the slightest.

It really was possible to be alive and dead at the same time, he concluded.

_"Be brave,"_

Kyoya had promised that he would be to his best friend years ago...

... if only Nile knew that he'd been asking for something nearly impossible.

* * *

**Note: Please join us for another special, extended birthday-edition A/N after this. Thank you! ^_^**


	36. Thank You Everyone for Everything 2!

**Rasdori:**

**Rasdori my joy, my companion, my friend**  
**The happiness you bring me just never ends**

**I love **  
**you more than any one person can**  
**From the **  
**time you were born to when you become a man**

**You're **  
**my brother, my confidant, and perhaps best of all**  
**You're my complete opposite that balances it **  
**all **

**I love you and this writing's probably as bad **  
**as it gets**  
**But happy birthday, I love you, **  
**and please don't you ever forget**

**Happy Birthday, Rasdori!- Chidsengan ^_^**

* * *

**Note: My brother Rasdori and I wrote this together, but he's the talented one! ^_^**

* * *

**(Everyone's in the famous amphitheater which is decorated with tons of decorations, banners, and the 27 ostriches from the last birthday A/N (?) as Earth, Wind, and Fire's 'Let's Groove Tonight' plays in the background; the main party's died down a little and Rasdori's surrounded all his closest friends (Chidsengan, the Beyblade cast, and the best fanfic family in the world (imagination is such a wonderful thing ^_^) and is sitting in the middle of hundreds of presents, including a giant bull-shaped piñata from Benkei, a super-sized Beyblade from Madoka, and a bunch of cosplay outfits from Chidsengan for Rasdori to wear in 'everyday life')**

**Chidsengan: Thank you all so much for reading the last chappie, although it was terribly written... I'm such a worthless and horrible person! *cries hysterically* I'm so sorry!**

**Rasdori: Ummm... sis... what happened to my birthday party...?**

**Chidsengan: *instantly happy* You're right! ^_^ I'm sorry!**

**Rasdori: -_- ... you redefine flamboyant, sis...**

**Chidsengan: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RASDORI! ^_^ *lunges at him in a huge embrace* **

**Rasdori: Ah! Sis! A little less focus on the choking and more focus on the breathing!**

**Chidsengan: Oh, Rasdori! I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!**

**Rasdori: Sis! Let me go! I love you, too, but I'm choking! Choking! Choking is not breathing!**

**Tsubasa: Let him go, Chidsengan.**

**Chidsengan: *lets him go and kisses him on his cheek* You're the best brother in the whole world!**

**Rasdori: Aw, sis. ^_^**

**Zeo: Alright, my turn to give you a present! *hands Rasdori a present* Happy Birthday, kiddo! ^_^**

**Rasdori: *opens present* Cool, thank you! Let's see, it's... a... 0.0 ... cat collar?**

**Zeo: You can use it to keep your sister in line! ^_^**

**Rasdori: -_- ... charming... **

**Kenta: My turn! My turn! *hands Rasdori a present* **

**Rasdori: *opens it* 0.0 ? A lightbulb?**

**Kenta: One of the best inventions ever! You never know when it might come in handy! **

**Rasdori: 0.0 Ummm...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Aw, Kenta, that's as sweet as the toaster you bought me for my birthday!**

**Rasdori: Yeah... thank you...**

**Kenta: You're welcome!**

**Gingka: My turn!**

**Rasdori: -_- ... I'm almost afraid to ask...**

**Gingka: I bought you... *gestures to the gift behind a curtain that Benkei pulls aside* A 500 pound burger!**

**Rasdori: -_- ... *bangs head against Chidsengan's shoulder***

**Chidsengan: How thoughtful, Gingka! Thank you so much! ^_^**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... must be nice to be that oblivious...**

**(A door slams and Ryuga storms out of his bedroom and into the amphitheater suddenly in Ryuga head-patterned pajamas)**

**Ryuga: *angrily* Alright. 'Dweeb-sengan', you must have a death wish or something. I told you after you, Rasdori, Kyoya, Gingka, and I watched that Beyblade marathon last night that I needed to sleep, so how dare you wake me up before my 'handsome rest' has had a chance to make me more 'ruggedly handsome' than ever?!**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Ryuga! You're awake!**

**Ryuga: *growls* I know. That's already been established, you idiot. NOW TELL ME WHY YOU DID IT!**

**Rasdori: *regains his breath* Well, aren't YOU just full of cheer?**

**Ryuga: *snaps* It's too early to be cheerful!**

**Rasdori: -_- ... It's the afternoon...**

**Ryuga: Yeah. That's what I said. Too early.**

**Rasdori: -_- ... anyway, on another note... *eyes Ryuga's attire* I can't believe you're wearing those pajamas...**

**Ryuga: What? They're fashionable!**

**Rasdori: -_- ... really, Ryuga? Even your pajamas have to revolve around you?**

**Ryuga: Naturally. I'm the center of my universe.**

**Rasdori: -_- ... do us all a favor and give those self-motivation tapes you listen to before you go to bed a rest.**

**Ryuga: *scoffs* I don't need to listen to you. *smirks* I'm an unstoppable force, there is nothing that can deter me.**

**Rasdori: -_- ... Then can you at least stop quoting the motivational tapes?**

**Ryuga: *glares* Why you-!**

**Chidsengan: Hey, Ryuga, don't you think Rasdori's just the best person in the world? ^_^**

**Ryuga: Huh? What are you talking about? He's mean and completely unlike you in terms that I can't yell at him.**

**Chidsengan: Really? I think he's the most amazing brother in the whole entire world, my best friend ever, and the only person who bothers to read my useless writing outside of the most wonderful favorite fanfic family ever!**

**Ryuga: I told you, dummy, he only reads your worthless excuse for writing because he's OBLIGATED to as your younger brother...**

**Rasdori: *shrugs* It's kind of obligation AND that I like reading it.**

**Ryuga: You're insane.**

**Rasdori: AND YOU'RE MEAN!**

**Ryuga: No, I'm the voice of reason!**

**Rasdori: What 'reason'? Because all I see is a white-haired bully with a personal vendetta against my sister thar I don't like!**

**Ryuga: Hey, you can't talk to me like that! I'm a leader! My power is limitless!**

**Rasdori: Put this on your self-motivational tape... I'M A TIARA-WEARING, GRUNGY-LOOKING, BAD-TEMPERED MEAN BOY WHO SHOULD APPRECIATE HOW MY SISTER TREATS HIM DESPITE HER WRITING SKILLS!**

**Ryuga: Hey! It's a headpiece, I'm ruggedly handsome, and you're sister is an idiot! In fact, I've met sidewalks smarter **  
**than her!**

**Rasdori: Grrr... THAT'S IT! *jumps on Ryuga and the two start wrestling one another when Ryuga stops for a second* Wait a minute... why are all these people here? Why are there gifts everywhere? -_- ... Why is Masamune dressed like a horse and taped to the wall?**

**Masamune: *shrugs* We're playing 'pin the tail on the Striker! *a blindfolded Yu pins the tail in his shoulder* YOUCH!**

**Ryuga: -_- ... that's just plain creepy...**

**Chidsengan: Don't worry, Ryuga! We're just having a party! It's a really happy day! ^_^**

**Ryuga: ANY day's happy if it's not your birthday, idiot.**

**Chidsengan: No, it's not my birthday... *hugs Rasdori tightly* It's Rasdori's!**

**Rasdori: Sis... I thought we already went through this... *tries to pry Chidsengan off him* You keep hugging me to the point that I lack oxygen!**

**Chidsengan: Sorry...**

**Rasdori: Ah, don't worry about it. *hugs her back***

**Ryuga: -_- ... I can't stand sap... *stops* 0.0 ! WAIT A SECOND?! IT'S RASDORI'S BIRTHDAY?!**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... yeah...**

**Ryuga: BUT IT WAS JUST 'LOSER-SENGAN'S' BIRTHDAY!**

**Zeo: -_- ... yes, Chidsengan's birthday's June 16th... Rasdori's is June 22nd. They're practically twins.**

**Ryuga: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!**

**Gingka: *sighs* We DID.**

**Masamune: *pulls the 'pin the tail on the striker pin' out of his shulder* And you tuned us out AGAIN, just like always.**

**Ryuga: 0_0**

**Julian: Really, Ryuga, you should listen when somebody tells you something. That way, you might not find yourself in these sort of predicaments... *hands him a slice of Rasdori's giant birthday cake* Want some carrot cake?**

**Ryuga: 0_0 ...**

**Yu: Ummm... Ryuga...?**

**Nile: What's the matter, Ryuga? Are you going to freak out and go shopping like crazy like you did for Chidsengan's birthday? **

**Ryuga: *growls* I'll be right back...**

**Chidsengan: 0.0 ? Where are you going, Ryuga?**

**Ryuga: -_- ... to get my tap shoes... it would seem that I'm going to have to degrade myself to classic dance once again...**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... you're planning on tap-dancing in your pajamas to pay for birthday presents...?**

**Ryuga: *sighs* Do I have any other options? I'm out of money. :( **

**?: Not so fast!**

**(Everyone glances over their shoulder to see Kyoya standing behind them with two, gigantic bags of presents behind him)**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Kyoya!**

**Rasdori: Kyoya?**

**Masamune: ^_^ Santa!**

**Benkei: B-b-b-bull! That's not Santa! It's even better! It's Kyoya Clause!**

**Klaus: -_- ... please refrain from making any jokes about-**

**Wales: Hey, Klaus! You have the same name as Santa!**

**Klaus: -_- ... that...**

**Chidsengan: *hugs Kyoya* Kyoya! I missed you!**

**Kyoya: *hopefully* Really? You missed me? *regains his composure... sort of...* I mean, that's nice...**

**Ryuga: Alright, wait just a second. What're you trying to do, Kyoya? Are you trying to upstage me or something like that?**

**Kyoya: Take it easy, Ryuga. I just went to go shopping for Rasdori's birthday...**

**Ryuga: *glares* That still doesn't give me any reason why I shouldn't pulverize you for upstaging me...**

**Kyoya: *holds out a giant bag full of presents* I did your shopping for you.**

**Ryuga: 0.0**

**Benkei: I told you Kyoya wouldn't miss an opportunity to hang out with Chidsengan unless it was really important!**

**Ryuga: *mutters* Fine, you got off easy this time, lion-boy... *grabs the bag of presents* But don't expect me to be so benevolent next time. Remember, I'm the dragon emperor; a fearful warrior that you don't even attempt to upstage!**

**Kyoya: -_- ... a warrior in chibi-print pajamas?**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ... *hands the bag of presents to Rasdori* Happy birthday, Rasdori! I hope you like the presents! :)**

**Rasdori: -_- ... let me guess... you bought me a giant burrito or something like that...**

**Benkei: Mmmmmm... giant burrito... 0_0 ...**

**Kyoya: Trust me, you'll like these presents.**

**Rasdori: *opens the present bag* 0.0 ! Amazing! *jumps in happiness* The whole Beyblade Metal Series on DVD! And the official collection of all the beys ever released! And a Beyblade character data book! *looks inside the bag to see multiple other Bey-related gifts* Where did you get all these presents, Kyoya?**

**Ryuga: More like how did you ever afford them? You can't even pay your electric bill...**

**Kyoya: Let's just say that... I... ummm... had an extra plan up my sleeve...**

**~Flashback~**

**(A crowd fills Universal Theme Parks in Orlando, Florida and all of them get ready to see the live Barney the Dinosaur show. Backstage, Kyoya puts on the Barney the Dinosaur costume...)**

**~Present Time~**

**Tsubasa: What plan? I don't remember you having any other means of money, Kyoya...**

**Kyoya: Ummmm... *shrugs* I led a historical archeological exhibition into the inner world of dinosaurs?**

**Everyone: 0.0 **

**Rasdori: -_- ... why do I have the feeling that you did something really humiliating to pay for these gifts?**

**Chidsengan: Aw, but that makes it all the sweeter if he did! *hugs Kyoya* Thank you, Ky-Ky...**

**Kyoya: *blushes, then sighs as he hugs her back* Again, some things are just worth it...**

**Everyone: 0.0 ?**

**Yu: Forget operation F.L.U.F.F.B.A.L.L... I think operation Kyochi is a go (all credit for that joke goes to the amazing SkylarkOfTheMoon)...**

**Kenta: Yeah, no kidding...**

**Benkei: TTuTT B-B-B-BULL! MY LITTLE KYOYA'S FINALLY FOUND THE GIRL HE DESERVES!**

**Ryuga: If you ask me, those two are absolute idiots...**

**Tsubasa: Ryuga, you think EVERYONE'S an idiot except you... **

**Rasdori: -_- ... Kyoya... you can stop hugging my sister now...**

**Kyoya: ^_^ Five more minutes...**

**Rasdori: -_-**

**Ryuga: I hate to break up the party...**

**Madoka: -_- ... no you don't.**

**Ryuga: You're right. I don't. Anyway... I just have one question... *pulls out a life-size Ryuga cardboard cut-out with a huge smile and 'thumbs-up' from one of the present bags* WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!**

**Kyoya: It's a life-size Ryuga cardboard cut-out with a built-in voice box. Go ahead, press the button on the tiara...**

**Ryuga: HEADPIECE...**

**Kyoya: Whatever.**

**Ryuga: *presses the button***

**Ryuga Cutout: You're my best friend! ^-^**

**Ryuga: 0.0**

**Kyoya: Like it? It comes with over 12,000 different phrases like that.**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ... Twelve... thousand...? *presses the button again***

**Ryuga Cutout: I like hugs! ^-^**

**Ryuga: 0.0 *presses the button again***

**Ryuga Cutout: Please kiss me! ^-^**

**Ryuga: 0.0 *presses the button again***

**Ryuga Cutout: Kittens, puppies, and rainbows are my favorite things! ^-^**

**Ryuga: 0.0 *presses the button again***

**Ryuga Cutout: My favorite tv show is My Little Pony! ^-^**

**Ryuga: 0.0 *presses the button again* **

**Ryuga Cutout: Nicknames are so much fun! ^-^**

**Ryuga: 0.0 *presses the button again***

**Ryuga Cutout: I love you! ^-^**

**Ryuga: 0_0 ...**

**Kyoya: Well, what do you think? Pretty clever, huh?**

**Rasdori: *mischievous smile* I love it...**

**Ryuga: **  
***grabs Kyoya away from Chidsengan and shakes him* ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT RYUGA WILL RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME! YEARS OF ATTITUDE, GONE! MY CAREER IS RUINED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DESTROYED?!**

**Kyoya: I was just trying to get everything the birthday boy wanted!**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ? The birthday boy?**

**Zeo: Yep... *glances down at his list* It says here that more than anything, Rasdori wanted a life-size Ryuga cardboard cutout with a voicebox that said over 12,000 different adorable phrases...**

**Ryuga: *glares at Rasdori* YOU...**

**Rasdori: *waves slightly* Consider it justice being served for all those times you've insulted my sister.**

**Chidsengan: But I deserve all the insults. I'm worthless and pathetic.**

**Ryuga: It's true.**

**Rasdori: *smirks* Sorry, Ryuga, I'm keeping the cutout.**

**Ryuga: =_= ... you can't really mean that, do you?**

**Rasdori: *ponders it for a second* Hmmm... no, you're right. I don't mean it... *chuckles* To quote you, I'm NOT sorry! *grabs the Ryuga cutout* Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and ask some friends if they want to take some pictures with the Ryuga cutout. I know DragonFang2011, SkylarkOfTheMoon, and DragonSiren would be more than happy to oblige...**

**Ryuga: 0_0 ... pictures...? *faints comically straight backwards***

**Rasdori: ^_^ Now that was priceless!**

**Chidsengan: Happy birthday, Rasdori! ^_^ *hugs him tightly... again...***

**Rasdori: *sighs* You know, for someone who crushes me all the time with her hugs, you're not such a bad sister... *hugs her back* I love you, sis...**

**Chidsengan: TTuTT I love you, too! You're the best brother ever! GOD Bless You, Happy birthday and please have many, many, many more!**

**Rasdori: ^_^ Aw, sis... *hugs her back***

**Everyone: Awwww... TTuTT**

**Chidsengan: Come on, everyone! Group hug! ^_^**

**(Everyone hugs eachother and even sweeps an unconscious Ryuga up in it, as well)**

**Chidsengan: Thank you, everyone, for being the best fanfic family ever! Rasdori and I love you more than we can even articulate:**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixar**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromeda105**

**SpyWolf8**

**JuniperGentle**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996**

**dolphin12145**

**RainbowAbstract**

**XGerfuls GaloreX**

**BlackCatNekko999**

**ClearShadows117**

**PurplePantherXVI**

**cutie pie**

**Guest big fan**

**Ann-JMSRT (Guest)**

**STar-mPARaLel W (Guest)**

**Lolpup**

**Rasdori: You're all so amazing and I Pray that we'll always have wonderful times together! Thank you all for everything, as my sister likes to say, an infinite amount of times over! ^_^**

**Everyone else: Thank you, everyone! ^_^**

**Chidsengan: Please, help yourself to the unlimited virtual buffet filled with every type of food you can imagine and various birthday cakes! ^_^**

**Ryuga: *wakes up* Will you shut your trap, you doofus? The more you talk the more I can't stand you...**

**(All of a sudden, confetti explodes into the air and fireworks go off as everyone 'oohs' and 'aahs' in amazement)**

**Chidsengan: Once again, Benkei, great job on the confetti...**

**Benkei: TTuTT Thank you... **

**(Everyone looks on as Louis Armstrong's 'What A Wonderful World' starts to play)**

**Chidsengan: Happy birthday, Rasdori... ^_^**

**Rasdori: Thank you, sis. Thank you... ^_^**

**Ryuga Coutout: Love is the most beautiful thing in the world! ^-^**

**Ryuga: *glares* ... zip it...**

**Chidsengan, Rasdori, and everyone else: THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE!**


	37. To Parelthón To Simeío Tou Parelthóntos

**Chidsengan: Yay me! A new chappie for my favorite fanfic family! ^_^ *hugs a poster of Ryuga that she keeps ion her wallet***

**Ryuga: You idiot! First of all, it's not a new chapter... it's a new form of torture! And secondly... *grabs the picture away from her* Stop hugging that picture of me!**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT You're right. I'm so sorry... *hugs him tightly* I should be hugging the real Ryuga right in front of me! I'm such an idiot!**

**Ryuga: *hits her over the head* THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, DUMMY!**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... he just hit her over her head...**

**Gingka: Told you he would before the disclaimer! *puts hand towards Tsubasa* That'll be five dollars.**

**Tsubasa: *looks through his pockets to find them empty* Ummm... do you by any chance accept lint for cash?**

**Gingka: *groans* I can't believe it, Tsubasa. How can you be broke? We just got paid on Friday!**

**Tsubasa: It's not my fault! I had to pay my rent, buy food, get myself a new pair of shoes... *points at Gingka* Money goes quickly when you have necessities. What I don't understand is how YOU'RE not broke.**

**Gingka: Duh. My dad's the head of the WBBA... ^_^ I'm rich!**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... between you and Chidsengan, I'm really starting to dislike wealthy people...**

**Ryuga: *walks over to them, dragging Chidsengan along by her arm* What are you two losers talking about now?**

**Tsubasa: Poverty.**

**Gingka: How whiny poor people can be.**

**Tsubasa: *glares at Gingka***

**Ryuga: -_- ... why do I even ask anymore...?**

**Chidsengan: *waves her hands in the air* I have a question! ^_^**

**Ryuga: -_- ... and there goes the next few worthless minutes of my life...**

**Chidsengan: Where's Kyoya? He's supposed to be helping us do the A/N...**

**Tsubasa: He's working his third job of the day. Apparently he's way behind on paying his bills and stuff like that...**

**Chidsengan: *completely oblivious* 0.0 ? He is?**

**Ryuga, Tsubasa, and Gingka: -_- ... have you been living under a rock?**

**Chidsengan: Well, I know that he's always worried about money, but I don't fully understand why. He gets paid a pretty good salary, right?**

**Ryuga: Yeah, but all you need is a bad investment and bye-bye any hopes of money.**

**Chidsengan: What did Kyoya invest in that was such a failure that his whole bank account's suffering?**

**Tsubasa and Gingka: Ryuga's new book: 'Finding Your Inner Dragon Emperor'.**

**Chidsengan: Wow, Ryuga! You wrote a book? That's so amazing! ^_^**

**Ryuga: -_- ... yeah, only it was a total failure...**

**Tsubasa: It wouldn't have been if you hadn't made chapter 9 a list of rules on different ways to pummel your idiot nemesis...**

**Gingka: I didn't even get to chapter 9. I left off at chapter 3: '100 Fool-Proof Ways to Yell Your Idiot Nemesis'.**

**Chidsengan: It sounds like such a good book! Where can I buy one?! ^_^**

**Ryuga: Well, it might be hard to find them since they're all selling so quickly, but if you really want a copy... *twenty trucks pull up behind him* These 1,000,000 books we had left over might do in a pinch...**

**Gingka and Tsubasa: -_- ...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Yay me! Ryuga books! *dives in and hugs them* This is just as wonderful as my Beyblade Official Handbook!**

**Gingka: -_- Ryuga, do you actually expect Chidsengan to buy 1,000,000 copies of your book?**

**Ryuga: *shrugs* She'd better. Her and her gullibility are my plan to restart my stocks...**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... *sarcastically* And I suppose the fact that she's also rich has nothing to do with any of this...**

**Ryuga: *innocently* Did I forget to mention that? :)**

**Tsubasa: -_- ...**

**Gingka: *laughs nervously* ANYWAY... *to everyone reading this [useless and terribly written chappie]* Hi and welcome to chapter 37 of the worst fanfic ever written. To start things off I'd just like to say that, thankfully, Chidsengan doesn't own Beyblade or the characters... *glances back to see her hugging her Ryuga books tightly* Although she does apparently own 1,000,000 copies of 'Finding Your Inner Dragon Emperor'...**

**Ryuga: *salesman mode* Available where all good books are sold! *pearly white smile 'dings' and sparkles***

**Gingka: -_- ... yeah... anyway-**

**Tsubasa: What Gingka means to say is that we really have places to be and money to make, so we'd better stop wasting our time on irrelevant things.**

**Gingka: What are you talking about? I don't have to be anywhere and-**

**Tsubasa: I have a job to get to, Gingka...**

**Gingka: Oh... *sing-song* Tsubasa is poor! Tsubasa is poor!**

**Tsubasa: GINGKA...**

**Gingka: Alright, alright... fine... *sighs* Anyway, this chapter translates out to 'Past the Point of the Past'...**

**Ryuga: -_- ... ANOTHER useless title for another useless chapter? *mutters* Where does she think of all this idiocy? In her sleep?**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Yep!**

**Ryuga: -_- ... again, why do I even ask anymore?**

**Chidsengan: But all my idiocy aside-**

**Ryuga: Kid, you couldn't push all your idiocy aside no matter how much you try...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT ... he's right... but nonetheless... *smiles* I'd like to thank the best fanfic family in the entire world (and the worlds beyond this one) for sticking by my side through all the idiocy and the worthless writing skills I have:**

**SpyWolf8**

**JuniperGentle**

**FutureCharacterDesigner4Pixar**

**dreamlily**

**DragonFang2011**

**Allycat**

**Darknessrules**

**RoxasOtaku**

**Bes9200**

**The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**MoonBlazer**

**Tiger**

**Starlit Skyline**

**Powerless Flames**

**The Thunderstruck Tiger**

**Fangtooth**

**Marai**

**KikiForbid**

**theforgotten**

**azure blue espeon**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.**

**GalaxyPegasus14**

**ilovedogs12**

**Andromeda105**

**SayoCross (Guest)**

**BlackholeRaven1311**

**DragonSiren**

**PinkiePie30**

**Guest**

**zineb1996**

**dolphin12145**

**RainbowAbstract**

**XGerfuls GaloreX**

**BlackCatNekko999**

**ClearShadows117**

**PurplePantherXVI**

**cutie pie**

**Guest big fan**

**Ann-JMSRT (Guest)**

**STar-mPARaLel W (Guest)**

**Lolpup**

**PineScar**

**love sasodei s2**

**And a big welcome to FleetingButterfly! Welcome to the fanfic family! I hope you love it here as much as I love you being a part of the fanfic family! ^_^ Also, since my brother, Rasdori's, birthday and mine are over (he said thank you all so much for your kind birthday wishes!), regular chappie dedications are being resumed, and this chappie is dedicated to SpyWolf8 and JuniperGentle, two of the most talented authors I know and two of the best friends I've ever had, too! SpyWolf8, you are by far the coolest Aussie I know (via the internet) and are unbelievably cool! I wish I had your spunk! And JuniperGentle, you're like a mentor to me and really help me along my writing road (which is really too tumultuous for all sanity, really). You're brilliant, and I promise that my ellipse use will wane considerably thanks to your suggestions!**

**Ryuga: I wish YOU would wane completely, 'Dweeb-sengan'...**

**Gingka: Ah, go easy on her, Ryuga. She did just buy 1,000,000 copies of your book.**

**Ryuga: -_- ... I still don't like her...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Please, everyone, I hope you enjoy this worthless chappie at least a little...**

**Ryuga: You just called it worthless...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT Yes?**

**Ryuga: That means there's nothing of worth in this chapter to enjoy.**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Ryuga: Idiot.**

**Gingka: Yep, she's hopeless...**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT**

**Tsubasa: Well, I'll let you three settle this... for now... *puts on a costume chicken head* I've got to get to work...**

**Ryuga and Gingka: 0.0**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT That chicken hat really compliments his skintone...**

**Ryuga: -_- ...**

**Gingka: -_- ...**

**Tsubasa: -_- ... I'm really starting to dislike rich people...**

* * *

Lap.

Lap.

Lap.

Lap.

Hours later, the waves rippled against the side of the boat gently as the ship swayed slightly, the crisp air mixed with the mist of the ocean stinging Kyoya's face like tiny needles as he overlooked the side of the ship on the top deck.

After the whole 'Madoka incident', Anton had decided to halt the ship in the middle of the ocean; a part covered with little more than plenty of mossy rocks and metallic-colored fish.

By the time Kyoya had made his way to the top deck himself, everyone else had already checked put where they were and had gone to sleep (even Anton), leaving him completely alone to simply linger on the deck and gaze at the stars.

It was far past his bedtime, the moon having come out more than eight hours ago, so being out and about rather than sleeping probably wasn't the most sane course of action, but it wasn't like he had any other options...

That was unless he wanted to go back to the cabin and listen to Tsubasa toss and turn in his sleep because of fleeting nightmares and hear Benkei order every food known on the planet via sleep-talking.

Yet his limited list of options and the noisy cabin weren't the only reasons why Kyoya was out on the top deck rather than conked out somewhere due to weariness.

The other reason was he just couldn't sleep.

It didn't even make sense to him why he couldn't, either.

He was completely exhausted and didn't have a single ounce of energy to spare, but every time he tried to sleep his eyes just refused to rest.

So many things kept racing through his mind, everything from Peproméno's destruction to sailing to I Serina Thallasas to joining The Zoun Army in Íroes, to his argument with Madoka... to, of course, Ryuga, that it made it impossible for him to get to sleep.

Everything in life at that moment seemed to be just barely balancing on a shaky, invisible line between 'manageable' and 'destructive'... like whatever he tried to do continuously seemed to backfire on him.

For him.

But not for Ryuga.

Ugh.

Ryuga.

Why did his thoughts always manage to drift to him?

Was Madoka right when she had said he was obsessed with him?

No, it wasn't that, he reasoned with himself.

But maybe it was because Ryuga, more and more these days, seemed to be doing everything right whereas Kyoya kept faltering.

And when he took that into consideration, he couldn't even blame everyone else for not wanting him to be their leader anymore.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had seen it, too; he knew that Ryuga was a better leader than he was; that he was of more importance than Kyoya was.

Ryuga was smart, strong, and even had some money to spare.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was a skinny and impoverished street rat; he had absolutely nothing to give anyone else.

To be honest, he could barely keep himself alive.

He had protested it at first, but Madoka had hit the proverbial nail on the proverbial head when she had said that Ryuga was better fit to lead the rest of them to Íroes than he was.

Kyoya would never admit it to her, but she'd been right.

Ryuga was better at being a leader than he was, just like Ryuga was better at EVERYTHING than Kyoya was, it seemed.

Had always been that way, even when they were younger.

Ever since they'd been little kids held hostage by The Thanátos Army, Ryuga had always been the unnoficial leader to Kyoya and Nile; he was a real child prodigy, the likes of which only come around every so often.

His intellect was off the charts, something anyone could notice even when he was four-years-old, and he easily excelled at anything he tried.

Even living under The Thanátos, Ryuga had managed to teach himself to read and write, fight like a warrior, and keep himself alive without so much as breaking a sweat.

Back then, Ryuga had tried to teach Kyoya and Nile the tricks of the trade, too; he'd tried to teach them how to read, write, fight, and anything else that he could teach them.

Nile had caught on quickly and under Ryuga's then-watchful eye, he'd become well-read (or at least as well-read as a child enslaved by a psycho army could be) and had learned to defend himself to the best of his abilities.

By contrast, however, Kyoya had lagged pitifully behind; lacking both the stamina and the means to excel like Ryuga and Nile had.

It wasn't like he had never tried; he had.

He'd worked his fingers to the bone to learn what Ryuga, and occasionally what Nile, tried to teach him, but to no avail.

Mentally, he hadn't been gifted with a mind that could logically put things together like Ryuga and Nile could; he was too reckless and impulsive to fully grasp all the aspects of reading and writing, to join vowels and consonants and make words.

Physically, he hadn't exactly been a prodigy, either.

His training on how to fight and defend himself had always been cut short either because of his lack of energy or the fact that the physical 'punishments' The Thanátos Army used to inflict upon him would pain him so much that he couldn't continue.

Ryuga had always been the cool one.

Nile had always been amazing.

Kyoya had always been a loser.

But back then, it hadn't bothered him in the slightest, because back then, he'd been friends with Ryuga and Nile; just bounding in their shadows and following at their heels had been more than enough for Kyoya.

But that had been then.

Nowadays, things were entirely different.

Nowadays, Ryuga was a traitor and Nile was gone.

Things had changed so much since only a few years ago...

... and yet one things hadn't altered.

Kyoya was still a loser; a loser with nothing to offer and no means to protect anything (or anyone) that he cared about.

He sighed defeatedly at the thought.

Maybe it WAS better to do as Madoka's had said and just 'give it up'; he really was too weak to avenge Nile and protect them all.

Ryuga, on the other hand...

A loud growl from his stomach made him cringe suddenly, tearing him away from his thoughts for a moment with a pitiable frown.

After he'd rejected Madoka's meal offer back in the cabin a couple of hours ago, Kyoya had instantly regretted it.

Now, his stomach hurt terribly, completely famished from going without any food, and it hasn't stopped complaining since Madoka had left him before.

With a small groan, he leaned against the side of the ship; resting his elbows on it as he glanced up at the stars overhead.

Stupid stubbornness.

When would he learn that his stubbornness was a curse more than an asset to him?, he wondered.

When would he learn that all it got him was a truckload of trouble, plenty of arguments, and an empty stomach?

When would he learn anything?

Closing his eyes tiredly, he barely had a chance to try to relax when he heard something aside from the ocean lapping against the boat.

Tap...

... tap...

... tap...

His ears immediately perked up when he recognized the sound of footsteps behind him and couldn't help but sigh; not in the mood for talking or seeing anyone at that moment.

His first (and worse) suspicion was that the footsteps were Ryuga's, but after hearing them come closer to him, he recognized that they weren't so very heavy and arrogant-sounding.

They were soft yet confident; accompanied by the faint rustling sound of a skirt, but the steps were far too quickly-paced to be Sophie's delicate strides... and since Lera, the only other girl on the ship didn't wear skirts...

Kyoya tensed and mentally groaned.

It wasn't Sophie and it wasn't Lera.

Which could only mean...

"Are you alright ?"

...

The 'princess'.

... again.

Kyoya raised his head to see, as he'd suspected, Madoka standing behind him; a somber and apologetic expression on her face and worry reflected in her eyes.

"What are you doing here ?"he queried her, trying to not show the aggravation in his voice.

Madoka shrugged a bit and tried her best to grin softly.

"Can't I just check on my friends from time-to-time?"she asked quietly.

"You never have before,"Kyoya returned gruffly.

"That's because we weren't friends before,"

"And we're not friends now. Especially after what happened a little while ago,"

Madoka's glanced down guiltily, fiddling with the hem of her near-threadbare skirt a bit.

"I'm sorry about before,"she apologized."Some of the things I said to you were out of line. I didn't mean them, and I should have considered your feelings,"

"I don't have any feelings,"

"Everyone has feelings, Kyoya,"

"Except maybe you,"

Madoka let her eyes flicker downward for a moment, not even going to attempt to retort with a snappy remark like she usually would.

He was right, to an extent.

Only someone heartless would have said some of the things she'd said to him before.

And as much as she may have disliked Kyoya, she didn't want to turn into... Ryuga... (A/N: laughter's usually encouraged at that part ^_^)

"You're right, I'm sorry," Madoka apologized again, her voice softer than it usually was. "You just make me so angry sometimes,"

"Sort of like how you ALWAYS make me?"Kyoya couldn't help but retort snidely.

Madoka's right eye twitched slightly at his remark as she struggled to retain her composure.

"A little," she breathed in deeply, attempting to calm her own anger. "Anyway, I just came to say I'm sorry and to make sure you were alright,"

Giving a small 'hmmm', Kyoya turned away from her again to gaze out at the ocean.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, ignoring the hungered protests of his far-too-empty stomach. "And I thought I told you before that your apologies sound fake to me,"

"You did," Madoka said quietly, blushing slightly. "But I-"

Kyoya glanced at her with an aggravated scowl.

"Go away," he said tersely. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you,"

Madoka clenched her fists at the her companion's statement before stamping her left foot on the shipboards furiously.

"Why are you always acting like you can't stand me?!"she snapped at Kyoya. "Do you have something against me or something like that?!"

"Other than the fact you're bossy, raise your voice too much, and always second guess what others tell you unless it's told to you by your beloved JULIAN?" came the snarky reply.

Madoka bristled.

"What?! Hey! That's PRINCE JULIAN, the prince of Peproméno,to you, pal!" she snapped, her previous intent to keep her cool fading as quickly as it had come.

"FORMER Prince Julian," Kyoya answered bitterly. "Pepromeno was destroyed, remember ? Now he's just the prince of 'Thanátos-Destroyed-Area-Number-Who-Knows-What-Bec ause-We-Lost-Count',"

Madoka's glare turned into a look of sadness as she realized that Kyoya was right.

"Still, though," she started quietly, her anger fading for a moment. "That doesn't mean he's still not from noble blood. And that doesn't explain what you have against me, either,"

Kyoya growled.

"Oh, zip it," he retorted listlessly. "It's not just you I have something against. I have something against everyone here because everyone here has issues,"

Madoka's right eyebrow twitched in anger.

"We do NOT have issues," she disagreed.

"Please," Kyoya scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Think about it. Tsubasa's a softie. Gingka's kind of a dunce. Masamune's obsessed with himself. Yu plays the 'cute card' way too much. Kenta hardly ever stops talking. Julian has something between Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Delusions of Grandeur. Sophie still thinks she live in a palace. Wales cares about his hair beyond all sanity. Zeo's pessimistic. Teru's a scaredy-cat. Klaus' a building with feet. And Ryuga's-"

"And Ryuga's a traitor," Madoka cut him off flatly.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed on her.

"And Ryuga's a heartless traitor who would step over and destroy his best friends to get something he wants," he corrected her tensely while Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know, I know... yeesh," she sighed in exasperation, then pouted slightly. "Fine, you win this once. We all have issues. You don't have to give me the whole lowdown,"

Kyoya crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the ship.

"I didn't," he said flatly. "Anton, Aleksei, Lera, and Nowaguma weren't even mentioned,"

"With the exception of Aleksei, things were already aggravating enough without them,"

Kyoya turned his head away from her and back to the stars overhead.

"Sorry to bother you," he muttered bitterly.

Madoka groaned and rubbed her temples weakly, completely exasperated with her companion.

"Why do I have the feeling that it's not just us you can't stand but the rest of humanity, too ?" she whined.

"Maybe because I do ?" Kyoya said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Madoka 'anime sweat-dropped'.

"Really ? You hate the whole of humanity and have the nerve to say that WE'RE the ones with issues ?" she stated blandly.

Kyoya sniffed.

"I have my reasons," he retorted briskly, tucking a strand of his jade-green hair behind his right ear.

"Is ANY reason good enough to hate the whole of humanity?" she asked blandly, her eyebrows arched slightly in question.

Kyoya traced his pointer finger along the boards of the ship he was leaning against; subconsciously reliving old memories of his encounters with any 'humanity' outside of his fellow street rats that he'd had.

"Look, princess," he started rigidly. "While it's unfortunate, we live in a world that has two classifications, and that's the very rich and the very poor, and both of them seem worlds away from eachother. The first are the rich. The rich always look down on the poor, and when they're not, they're smiling at them because they get paid to. They live their lives feasting and laughing, all wasting their lives away and never once casting their gazes towards someone really in need unless they get any payment for it. Next are the poor. They always waste their time looking up to and admiring the rich and always bow down to them like they don't have a shred of dignity. They live their lives wasting their time sniveling and groveling over the rich and not even trying to help someone else even lower then them in financial needs. Both the rich and the poor live such different lives except for one thing, and that's that, in both cases, no one cares enough to look after others. They spend so much time wallowing in their own little worlds that they couldn't care less about the desperate and starving street rats all around then. They ignore them all and don't show them a shred of kindness. If anything, they bully them to the point that those kids have to fight back in clawing and biting and thrashing just to stay alive. And each time they fall, they only have two options: stay down and die or get back up and just barely scrape by. It doesn't matter if those who aren't those street urchins are rich or poor... either way, they don't care about those who need their help. They don't care about US,"-he stopped tracing his finger along the side of the ship and clenched his hands into fists tghtly-"That's why I can't stand the rest of humanity. They're heartless,"

Madoka stared at Kyoya blandly, her lips pursed into a thin, tight line.

"That's... kind of a broad scale to put the whole of humanity on, Kyoya," she muttered.

The noise Kyoya made was nothing short of absolutely undignified.

"It doesn't matter. I've seen enough to know that they're all the same,"he remarked.

"But enough to make you hate the whole of humanity?!"

"What can I say? They're all pathetic,"

"Wouldn't that make you PITY mankind rather than harbor hatred towards them?"

Silence.

"Just go away," Kyoya huffed, but something in his voice seemed to say the opposite.

Madoka sighed as she stepped beside him and shook her head.

"You're impossible," she murmured.

For a few moments, they stood beside one another in an awkward silence, just listening to the wind whip through the skies and the waters lapping against the ship.

Until Madoka spoke again.

"You don't allow yourself much happiness, do you?" she queried.

Kyoya glanced at her slightly.

"What?" he asked, his tone of voice defensive.

Madoka frowned.

"I mean, most people let their friends support them. They let themselves lean on them when they need help, and they let their friends make them smile," she explained. "But you... you don't do any of that. You treat me and the others like we're nuisances,"

"Because you and the others AREN'T my friends," Kyoya replied tersely.

"And yet you're risking your life for us to assure that the rest of us live better lives than we currently are," Madoka returned.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kyoya said flatly. "I just don't want to live miserably like everyone else. Joining The Zoun Army means I have a chance for a better life. For myself. It means I don't have to live on the streets and steal for a living anymore. It means that I don't have to worry about finding a place to sleep at night and that I don't ever have to go to bed hungry ever again. Joining The Zoun Army is something I need to do to stay alive. You guys just happen to be along for the ride. So why not let you all come along? That's all there is to it. My reasons for risking my life are selfish ones and have nothing to do with any of you,"

Kyoya was quiet for a moment before Madoka glanced at him.

"If your reasons for risking your life are selfish reasons," she began. "Then why DID you do what you did all those times? When you saved our lives when we were half-dead after Peproméno was destroyed by the Thanátos? When you found us the exit in TST, even though you were starving and in such bad shape yourself? When you stayed behind during that forest fire to make sure we all got out safely even though you were in as much danger as the rest of us were? And what about when you agreed to team up with Ryuga? And don't say that you did it because of selfish reasons, because I know for a fact that you wouldn't come within two centimeters of Ryuga unless you had a better reason to do so than selfish ones!"-Madoka's eyes glistened slightly with tears-"Everything you've done... you've done for or because of us, haven't you?"

Kyoya merely folded his arms over his chest again and shrugged.

"You've got a big imagination," he said coolly.

Madoka looked at her companion with a sympathetic look upon her face, obviously not convinced by his nonchalant statement.

"Why?" she asked. "Why would you do this for so many strangers?"

Kyoya stared ahead at the vast ocean somberly; his eyebrows furrowing slightly at Madoka's prodding.

"I don't have to explain anything to you..." he said after a prolonged silence.

"No, I suppose you don't," Madoka agreed quietly. "But... I was kind of hoping that you would,"

"Yeah, well, 'kind of' doesn't mean you were, technically. So I have no reason to explain myself to you..."

Madoka bristled at Kyoya's reply and glared at him hotly.

"Okay, then I WAS hoping you'd explain your reasons to me!" she grumbled. "So... will you ? Please?"

Kyoya pretended to ponder it a moment before looking at her emotionlessly.

"No," he said flatly.

Madoka growled.

He could be so difficult at times!

"Fine, then! DON'T tell me!" she spat haughtily. "It's not like it would do me any good to hear about your sappiness and sob-stories! Go ahead and not say anything like the big jerk that you are! See if it bothers me!"

She had turned her back to Kyoya stubbornly, but glanced over her shoulder slightly just to see his expression at her words.

But instead of a peeved or irritated expression like he normally would have had, Kyoya looked surprisingly... dull.

Emotionless.

Like he hadn't heard Madoka... or that, if he had, he didn't care.

"Umm, Kyoya?" Madoka began. "Are you okay?"

Only silence met her query.

"Kyoya?"

Once again, only silence responded.

"KYOYA,"

When he continued to ignore her, Madoka sighed and abandoned trying to talk to him.

If he wanted to be like that, then fine, why should she bother with him?

Turning to leave, she got about mid-way back to the lower deck's entrance before a quiet, almost inaudible voice halted her stride.

"I don't want to see anyone else suffer,"

Madoka froze in her tracks.

"… what?" she queried, looking back at Kyoya, who was still staring at the seemingly endless ocean.

Kyoya flinched nervously.

She'd heard him?

He hadn't thought he'd said that loudly enough for her to have heard him!

"I-" he stuttered, trying to backpedal.

Madoka didn't let him, however.

She was instantly at his side once more, her eyes wide in curiosity.

"So, I suppose that's your answer to my question before?" she prodded.

Kyoya blushed slightly, instantly trying to think of some plausible explanation for what he'd said without sounding like a complete softie.

"T-that's not what I meant," he muttered, trying to preserve whatever dignity he might have had left.

Madoka's placed her hands on her hips.

"Really? Because it sounded pretty cut-and-dry to me," she said levelly. "You don't want to see anyone else suffer,"

Kyoya's face only deepened in its shade at Madoka's words as he continued to desperately stammer for to a reasonable explanation for what she'd overheard.

"What I meant was-"he started."I mean, what I was trying to say was-"-he sighed, closing his eyes-"With all the things I've seen in my life, I just want to make a difference. I want to know that I didn't fail at something in my life. Anything. And if the best I can do is make sure you all don't die, then fine,"-a small shrug-"Once again, I have my own, selfish reasons. I don't need to specify anything for you,"

Madoka frowned.

"Fine, if you say so. But I still don't believe that you don't care about us all,"she prodded.

"I don't,"Kyoya insisted, his voice rigid in agitation.

"But you're taking us all to Íroes with you!"

"Are you daft?! I already told you that doesn't mean anything!"

"You're fighting in a war for us!"

"I'm fighting in a war because I don't like The Thanátos Army! Not because I like you dorks!"

Huffing, Madoka folded her arms over her chest angrily.

"Hmph! After one brief, shining moment the windbag's back to his old ways,"she muttered to herself.

"And after one brief, shining moment, the 'princess' is back to her same old narcissistic self," Kyoya retorted coldly.

Madoka growled under her breath slightly.

"You know, just because you don't like me doesn't mean you have to be so pompous about it!" she shouted at him. "Besides, in case you've forgotten, I'm a LADY. You're supposed to treat me with a certain amount of respect!"

"And in case YOU'VE forgotten, I'm a street kid, which means all that respectful stuff means zilch to me," Kyoya responded coolly.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Sure it does, for someone who's actually LIVED on the streets, 'princess'," Kyoya answered her outburst with nonchalance. "On the streets, wether it's a girl or a boy, it doesn't matter; every kid is the same in the terms that they see, they steal, and then they starve to death. We don't have time to waste on things like respect for ladies and all that stuff that rich people do,"

"Well maybe you should!"

"Too bad. Street kids just happen have more important things to worry about; things you couldn't possibly know what it's like to worry about,"

"Like WHAT?"

Kyoya turned his head away from her for a moment, letting the nighttime shadows shield his face from view.

"Having to survive," he answered in a voice so quiet that the breeze whistling through the air almost drowned it out.

Madoka opened her mouth to say something, but instantly snapped it shut when she took Kyoya's words into consideration.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right; there were plenty of things she had never had to worry about in life.

Up until two months ago (give or take a few days), she had never worried about finding a place to sleep at night or having to avoid authorities and soldiers chasing her down.

She had never worried about wear and tear her clothes because she knew there'd always be more for her if she somehow sullied them, nor had she ever worried about being chased from higher-echelon places because of the fact she was an orphan.

She had never had to worry about where her next meal was coming from or if there was even one coming at all and never before had she ever, ever had to worry if the days she spent with her friends... would be their last.

Kyoya was right; she was completely naive to what it really meant to try and survive, and even with the crash course she had gotten on it in the last two months, her experience in the department still paled in comparison to that of someone who'd been a street kid all their life.

Someone like...

Madoka cast a sidelong glance at Kyoya, who was still silent, and frowned.

Unlike her, he had loved on the streets his whole life; unlike her, he knew what it was like to just try to survive when the world seemed to be completely against you.

This kid, this boy, who wasn't even that much older than her, knew all too painfully about every terrible, heart-breaking rule of the streets and each cruel routine that life on them entailed.

Abandonment.

Not knowing who his parents even were.

Being a hostage of The Thanátos Army.

Escaping only to live in misery in the streets.

Madoka shuddered as the brief bits of Kyoya's life that she had garnered raced through her mind.

Just knowing the little that she knew about his life, she was sure that there wasn't a single person traveling on that ship that could even begin to ascertain the pain that Kyoya must have shouldered throughout his life (except maybe Ryuga, but Ryuga's life was a big question mark to all of them, so he didn't really count).

To have dealt with such suffering in his life, never having said anything in real detail to anyone about his past (she had asked his friends, all of which who had said Kyoya refused to say anything regarding it)... to have kept every single emotion, memory, and trial to himself for who knows how long...

... it would explain so many of the stubborn and angry characteristics he had, not to mention the reason he always tried to keep others at arm's length.

Madoka's fingers tightened into fists as she gnawed on her lower lip thoughtfully; eyes set downward on a silvery school of fish darting through the sea's waters below the ship.

"It must be terrible, isn't it?" she asked somberly, causing Kyoya to divert his own attention from the school of fish to her. "To have to deal with such burdens like you've had to your whole life by yourself. It must be so hard to be all alone even when you're surrounded by friends,"

Kyoya growled slightly, his blue eyes flashing defiantly.

"I already told you, you and the others AREN'T my friends," he said gruffly.

Madoka shifted shyly and brushed a wayward lock of hair out of her eyes..

"So you've said," she agreed. "Yet... I wonder... if you really mean that,"

The scoff Kyoya issued was nothing short of something meant to demean Madoka.

"What do you mean you 'wonder if I really mean that'?" he said, his voice practically a hiss. "Are you really that delusional? Of course I mean it! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're afraid to trust us," Madoka's tone was one of tenderness almost akin to a mother's. "And admitting that we're your friends would mean you'd also have to admit that you trust us on some sort of level,"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at her explanation.

"So I'm not big on trust. Big deal," he retorted nonchalantly. "That's the kind of stuff that happens when-"

"When you've been through the things you have?" Madoka finished for him.

Kyoya's shoulders stiffened and his blood seemed to freeze for a moment and it took him a few seconds to regain his composure before he managed to glance away from Madoka's piercing gaze back into the waters below.

"Yeah. That," he replied, closing his eyes with an exhausted sigh.

A palpable silence hung over them for a few minutes, both of them still and waiting for the other to say something, but neither of them of could seem to think of anything to state.

Finally, it was Madoka who broke the quiet with a trembling voice.

"Kyoya," she began quietly. "I... I know it's not really my place to ask you, and, really, I shouldn't be, probably, but... I have to know... for my own sake..."

"Know what?" Kyoya asked flatly, his mind already weary from lack of sleep, food, and Madoka's already-seemingly endless bevy of remarks and queries.

The next words she uttered, however, were by far the worst ones she could have ever said to him.

"What was life like for you... before you met us all? Back when you lived under The Thanátos' rule and on the streets?"

At first, Kyoya glanced at her with an expression of utter query at how she had acquired the information that he'd once lived under the control of The Thanátos Army (the streets part didn't surprise him as much) and the girl merely shrugged.

"Gingka likes to talk," she explained quickly.

Kyoya's blue eyes narrowed slightly.

He'd teach Gingka to not go yapping about his past like he was some kind of museum piece later, but for now...

His shoulders stiffened and his breath hitched a bit at the thought of Madoka's question about his life before he had met them all; every emotion that was possible flooding his chest with such vengeance his heart felt like it was being crushed at the same time it as speeding to an erratic pace.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he muttered bitterly, trying to sound as calm and nonplussed as his shaky breathing and trembling hands would allow him to.

Madoka sighed.

"No, I wouldn't," she admitted softly."And I'm afraid to even ask you, but-"

"Then do us both a favor and DON'T," came the brusque reply

Madoka looked down at the deck and rubbed her left arm with her right arm timidly.

"I wouldn't," she stated timidly. "Only... there's a reason that I have to,"

"And what reason is THAT?"

Madoka shifted slightly on her feet again; blue eyes clouded with pity.

"Back in the cabin, you said to apologize to you when I actually knew you and knew what you've been through," she started quietly.

"So what?"

"'So' I... didn't know what you meant at first," Madoka continued quietly. "But after I thought about it a little more, I finally figured it out,"

"Did you?" Kyoya muttered, his voice tinged with unmistakable sarcasm and a tone that made it clear he wasn't in the mood to hear what Madoka had to say.

"Yes, I did," she answered softly, ignoring the obvious defensiveness in his voice. "You meant, or at least what I think you meant, was that I had no right to judge you like I did without knowing what you've had to endure in your life. I know that now. I shouldn't have treated you like I did, especially when I didn't... when I don't... know even the slightest bit about the things you must have faced under The Thanátos Army and on the streets. I understand why my apology must have sounded so useless and fake to you before,"

Kyoya gazed at Madoka, unable to say anything for a moment; like his mind just wasn't working.

Seeing her lower lip quivering and that she was on the verge of tears managed to kickstart his thoughts again, however, and he responded to her with his typical gruff manner and feigned disinterest in the whole matter.

"Quit your pity-party," he said bluntly, adding a small scoff to make it more believable. "It's not like an apology matters to me one way or another. No one hardly ever bothers to waste their apologies on street rats. People like me are usually getting kicked around, not said sorry to. So really, you're actually better than most people in that sense,"

Madoka brushed a strand of her brown hair that had been blown out of place by the sea breeze behind her ear and looked at Kyoya sympathetically.

"If you look at things that way, I guess you could say that," she said gently. "However, either way, you were right about what you said before. I shouldn't look down on you. And I want to say sorry for that,"-her lips pursed together into a tight line-"But I know that you won't fully accept my apology. No matter how many times I say I'm sorry, it'll all just sound like I'm trying to assuage my own guilt and that I'm apologizing out of fear and obligation,"

Silence.

"Which means?" Kyoya finally asked, the tone of his voice cautious yet callous.

Madoka shifted on her feet uncomfortably, than stared out at the sea wordlessly for a good couple of seconds before replying at last.

"'Which means' that I want you to be able to see my apologies as completely honest ones, not like someone of higher class looking down on you. And I know you won't feel that way until you know that I understand you," she said fervently, turning her gaze back to Kyoya. "So in order to understand you, I have to know what made you, well, you,"

Kyoya's hands clenched tightly as he stared at his reflection on the surface of the crystalline ocean, seeming all too concentrated on watching the water ripple gently through it.

"So in simpler words... you want to know what my past was like," he concluded bluntly.

Madoka nodded slowly.

"I do," she agreed. "I think that's the only way I'll be able to really get to know you,"

Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

Wasn't that just his luck (if such a thing existed)?

Of all the ways Madoka could have 'gotten to know him' if she really wanted to, she had to pick a talk about his least favorite subject.

His past.

"Fine," he muttered at last, sighing heavily again while Madoka looked at him with childlike anticipation.

For a second, the two of them just stood there staring at one another.

Finally, Kyoya spoke, his pace of speaking almost too quick for Madoka to keep up with.

"I-was-abandoned-by-my-parets-when-I was-a-baby-and-left-to-starve-on-the-side-of-the-r oad-but-was-taken-in-by-this-elderly-woman-until-I -was-two-and-when-she-died-my-hometown-was-invaded -by-The-Thanátos-Army-and-I-was-kidnapped-and-by-t hem-until-I-managed-to-escape-when-I-was-nine-and- fell-on-some-extremely-hard-times-and-troubles-and -after-that-I-spent-the-rest-of-my-life-running-fr om-soldiers-and-authorities-subsisting-on-very-lit tle-to-no-food-or-sleep-at-all-until-about-two-mon ths-ago-when-Peproméno-was-destroyed-and-I-was-for ced-to-travel-with-you-and-the-fourteen-numbskulls -of-doom-to-join-The-Zoun-Army-in-Íroes," he summarized hastily in one breath, then arched his eyebrows lazily at a gaping Madoka-"Satisfied?"

Madoka blinked in shock.

Then again.

Then a third time before she finally screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I COULD HARDLY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, LET ALONE WHAT I SHOULD GARNER FROM THAT ABOUT YOU!" she shouted, flailing her arms wildly in a fit of exasperation.

Kyoya shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, too bad, because that's all the details you're ever going to get about my past," he turned on his heel to leave. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get to bed, 'princess',"

He turned on his heel to leave, more than eager to get away from Madoka before she could say another word to him, but once again, her voice rang out in the night in an almost haunting, phantasmic manner.

"You... won't even talk about it," she documented softly.

"Yeah, I think that's already been established," Kyoya muttered, turning back to her with an agitated expression. "Your point?"

Madoka drew a circle on the ledge of the ship with her pointer finger absentmindedly, the corners of her mouth turned down in a frown.

"My point is that life on the streets and under The Thanátos must have been terrible for you not to not even want to talk about them," she stated.

Kyoya sniffed slightly and leaned against the side of the ship again with an air of feigned superiority.

"You make me out to be some sort of baby," he said roughly. "I'm not Tsubasa, you know, I can take care of myself. Besides, you're wrong. I don't want to talk about my past because it's the past; it's over and done and gone and there's nothing I can do about it. And even if the things that happened to me were horrible, it's not like I couldn't handle them. The streets aren't half bad once you learn their tricks,"

"And what about The Thanátos Army?" Madoka asked.

Kyoya flinched.

"That's... entirely different," he said quietly. "There aren't any real tricks to learn there that can get you through unscathed,"

"It was... that bad?"

"Worse than you could ever think 'princess',"

Silence.

"I can't even begin to imagine the horrors you must have faced... being locked away in that place for so long," Madoka finally spoke, gentle and quiet. "What you must have endured being kept, well, under The Thanátos Army's reins at such a young age,"

More silence.

"No, you can't imagine," Kyoya replied at last, his own voice far more quiet than Madoka was used to. "You can't imagine the things that happened while I was there, and I'm glad you can't. The things that happened, the things that broke so many strong people, I would never wish it for anyone; not for them to know of, not for them to live, not for them to even imagine,"-he turned away from Madoka, his jade green bangs shadowing his eyes from sight-"No one... should ever experience, never know of, the physical pain that was inflicted to those under The Thanátos Army; the mental and emotional pain that I..."-he stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, trembling smally as the memories flashed through his mind-"No, not just me. The pain that ANYBODY enslaved under The Thanátos Army's rule endured..."

Madoka let a small, shocked gasp tear itself from her lips.

"Enslaved... under The Thanátos Army's rule?"she squeaked, horrified."What do you mean enslaved? I thought you were just held captive by them,"

"It's a little more than that, 'princess'," Kyoya said tiredly. "Orphans aren't just held captive like prisoners of war are. They're forced to work with hardly a single moment's rest; back-breaking work that makes your fingers blister and your head cloud in exhaustion. That's the kind of 'captive' I'm used to,"

Madoka's eyes widened and her heart felt like it had skipped a hundred beats.

"Do you mean... that you were a slave ?" she asked quiveringly.

Kyoya glared at her hotly in an instant.

"I'm not a slave and I never was!" he said sharply, his body trembling in restrained emotion. "I'm a human being, just like every one of those orphans there were, too! Just because we had masters that we had to report to and worked ourselves half-to-death without a shred of anything to show for it doesn't mean we were slaves!"

Madoka lowered her head and subconsciously fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Then... if you and every other orphan under The Thanátos Army weren't slaves," she started softly. "Then what were you?"

Silence.

The ocean waters stilled.

The gentle creaking of the boat drifiting side-to-side ceased.

Even the winter night's breeze had come to a halt in waiting for Kyoya's response.

And when he finally managed to respond, his voice was so tired, so vulnerable, that it made Madoka cringe.

"We were something far worse than slaves," he said somberly, his back arching in the stiff manner of a frightened cat.

Everything else remained quiet as Kyoya paused and half-closed his blue eyes; letting them flicker downward in a combination of anguish and fury as he said the three most heart-wrenching words Madoka had ever heard in her life.

"We were expendable,"

* * *

**Chidsengan: Well, that was it, everyone... *sighs* Thank you all for reading it, though I'm so sorry that it was-**

**Ryuga: Worthless? Stupid? Pathetic? Dumb? Useless? Terrible? The worst writing in the entire world?**

**Chidsengan: TT_TT ... mhmm...**

**Ryuga: *pats her on the shoulder* There, there, don't feel too badly about it. So, you can't write worth Tsubasa's pocket lint. The good news is you're getting smarter...**

**Chidsengan: *hopefully* Really? **

**Ryuga: Sure. You realized that I was right before I had to explain it to you. That was genius.**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Ryuga, thank you so much! *hugs him tightly* **

**Ryuga: *smirks* How I love gullible idiots with no talent or a social life...**

**Kyoya: Sometimes, Ryuga, I wonder how you ever even made it to the big leagues...**

**Chidsengan: ^_^ Kyoya! You're back!**

**Ryuga: *scoffs* Isn't it obvious, KY-KY? I made my way schmoozing whoever offered me a chance at an anime deal... *sighs* It wasn't an easy road, but it was worth it. Gullible idiots got me where I am today, and I owe them some sort of semblence of gratitude... *points at Chidsengan* Why else do you think I put up with this dummy?**

**Kyoya: -_- ... if that's putting up with her, I don't want to know how you are when you're not putting up with her...**

**Ryuga: *rolls eyes* Whatever, loser. Anyway, where were you all day? I had to hang out with 'the talentless stupid author' because you weren't here...**

**Kyoya: Ummm... I was... working...**

**Ryuga: I know, but I want to know what humiliating job you got this time... *smirks* 'Barney the Dinosaur'...**

**Kyoya: *blushes* Cut it out! I wouldn't have even been in debt if you hadn't convinced me to invest in that stupid novel of yours!**

**Ryuga: It's an AUTOBIOGRAPHY, and that's not the point! The point of the matter is- *stops* Wait, did you just say you're in debt?**

**Kyoya: Well... I... *turns to Chidsengan* So, Chidsengan! What's on the virtual buffet today?**

**Chidsengan: Watermelon, snow cones, and lots of smoothies! ^_^ Feel free to have some!**

**Kyoya: Sounds like a plan! *grabs the food and drinks as Ryuga walks up behind him***

**Ryuga: Stop avoiding my question... **

**Kyoya: I'm not. The point of the matter is, I'm broke, Tsubasa's broke... pretty much everyone who invested in your stupid book is broke...**

**Ryuga: It's not stupid.**

**Kyoya: It made me poor.**

**Ryuga: You were poor anyway!**

**Kyoya: *growls* You meanie! Do you have any idea what you did?! Thanks to you, my electricity in my house is out, my rent is overdue... *gestures to the food in his hands* ... this is my first meal in days, and worst of all... *frowns* I don't have enough money to go on vacation with you come chappie 50!**

**Ryuga: -_- ... why do you keep saying 'chappie'...?**

**Kyoya: THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! THE POINT IS, I WANT MY MONEY BACK!**

**Ryuga: Nope. Sorry. The money you invested wasn't refundable, so... I don't think so...**

**Kyoya: WHAT?! **

**Ryuga: Besides, why would you want to go to the beach anyway? It's not like you even like the sun and the water all that much!**

**Kyoya: *blushes* That's none of your business!**

**Chidsengan: Hey, Ky-Ky! Want to help me say good-bye to everyone before we end this chappie?!**

**Kyoya: Uh, okay! Sure! Be right there!**

**Ryuga: 0.0 ... *smirks* Ah, I see what's going on...**

**Kyoya: *nervously* Wh-what?**

**Ryuga: *points at Kyoya mischeviously* You like Chidsengan and you want to go on vacation because she's going to be there, don't you?**

**Kyoya: *stammers and blushes* Th-that's not it at all!**

**Ryuga: Suuuure it isn't. And I'm supposed to believe that you just all of a sudden have taken an interest in sand and seashells...**

**Kyoya: Maybe I have...**

**Ryuga: Heh! This is priceless! You're so close to being close to her on a day off from work and yet you don't have the money to pay your own way...**

**Kyoya: Hey, it's your fault that I don't if anything!**

**Ryuga: No it's not... *chuckles* But it will be my fault that you won't have the means to pay for it...**

**Kyoya: That makes no sense!**

**Ryuga: Yes it does. Because starting now... *smirks* I'm going to make sure that you don't have a single chance to go on that vacation...**

**Kyoya: *glares* You wouldn't...**

**Ryuga: I'll teach you not to insult my book, you little brat...**

**Kyoya: I'm not a little brat!**

**Ryuga: You're right... you're even worse than that... *scoffs* You're a poor idiot helplessly in love with a stupid, rich-girl writer...**

**Kyoya: Take that back! **

**(The two wrestle eachother and Chidsengan shrugs, oblivious as ever)**

**Chidsengan: Well, in any event, I just want to say thank you all so much and GOD Bless You All! You make my world go round and keep me smiling! I love you all so much (in a sibling-like way)! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so...**

**(Five days later)**

**Chidsengan: ... so much! ^_^**


	38. Good-Bye

**Chidsengan: TT_TT **

**Tsubasa: What's the matter now?**

**Chidsengan: Just leave me the heck alone. I'm worthless... useless, I tell you, useless! I'm a lackluster writer with no talent who everyone hates.**

**Tsubasa: And apparently hates criticism.**

**Chidsengan: Be quiet! *cries hysterically***

**Tsubasa: Yikes. I've never seen her like this before. She's really upset.**

**Chidsengan: You would be, too if you went crazy trying to write a fanfic and make the chapters worthwhile just to get slapped in the face repeatedly for your own stupidity!**

**Tsubasa: Yeah, but your writing was never really worthwhile.**

**Chidsengan: Forget it! I quit! It's over! Done! I'm never writing another chapter again!**

**Tsubasa: And she's not even saying 'chappie'. She must be really angry.**

**Chidsengan: Try sad.**

**Tsubasa: Sad?**

**Chidsengan: I quit. *cries***

**Tsubasa: Aaaaand, in case any of you are wondering, Chidsengan's heart is literally broken to pieces for some reason about her not being a good author, so she wants to quit writing this fanfic entirely. *turns to her* You know, a few criticisms isn't enough to end the world.**

**Chidsengan: Let me die. **

**Tsubasa: 0.0 Alright then.**

**Chidsengan: I know. I'm pathetic. I know I'm a terrible author and a stupid, gullible little brat who can't do anything right. I don't need every single person on the face of the planet telling me that!**

**Tsubasa: -_- Not every single person on the face of the planet told you that.**

**Chidsengan: No, but apparently whenever I try my best it always backfires.**

**Tsubasa: Should I be worried about your mental state?**

**Chidsengan: No. I'm just upset. **

**Tsubasa: Then why am I here?**

**Chidsengan: I have no idea.**

**Tsubasa: -_- **

**Chidsengan: Well, since I'm keeping everyone too long, I might as well just say it now; maybe the hardest thing I think I've ever had to say. Thanks everyone for all your kindness and even the criticisms along the way. It was a fun being here with all of you for almost a whole year, but I just can't see how I can continue writing anymore. You all deserve a better fanfic than this and a better author, so I've decided to just give up. I know now that I can't just have characters wallow in self-pity, give them all terrible pasts, and work up to a plot build-up and expect to be a good author. Originally, this was supposed to be a 300-chapter, three-part fanfic, but after recent reviews, I've come to realize that I'm just never going to be good enough and I'll always just be a pathetically flawed idiot who can't write. I can't burden any of you anymore and I'm sorry to have hurt you and put you all through so much trouble for almost a whole year. I'm not worth it and neither is this fanfic. This is the last chapter I'm ever going to post on here and I might just delete the fanfic, too. I realize that it was wrong to ever hope I could bring happiness or entertainment to anyone through my writing and I'm so sorry to have bothered all of you, especially those of you who had to correct me for my blatant stupidity. I don't think there's anything that can make me alter my decision because my heart is so broken. I'm so sorry I let you all down and that I was never worth the time of day. I'm sorry that you wasted so much time on such a useless person and so much time on such a useless fanfic. No matter how many times I say 'sorry', it'll never be enough. Good-bye and thank you for everything.- Chidsengan**


End file.
